Historia de un asesino
by EscarlataHoz
Summary: Tras la muerte Lucius Draco debe ocupar su lugar como Mortífago, Voldemort le ordena asesinar Hermione más él no lo hace y finge su asesinato. Hermione viva y escondida en Malfoy Manor decide convertirse en Mortífago, con la ayuda de Draco se infiltra en el bando enemigo para acabar con la guerra Draco/Hermione/Theo CAPITULO 22! HE REGRESADO FIC NOMINADO EN LOS DRAMIONE AWARDS 2012
1. Recuerdos

**Saludos debo confesar que hoy cumplo una promesa, soy EscarlataHoz11454, me dicen Sol, me prometí subir mi historia si Slithering ganaba la copa de las casas de este año en Pottermore y bueno como una buena serpiente cumplo con mi palabra, estoy orgullosa de ser una Slitherin. Espero que disfruten mi historia, esta cargada de todos mis sentimientos más de alguno alguna ves los he vivido en carne propia, y nada mejor que reflejarlos en mi pareja favorita. I love Malfoy y adoro a Hermione!**

**Prometo romance a full, de esos que te hacen suspirar cuando los lees y también sufrimiento que te hace llorar con tus personajes. **

**bien a leer!**

**go!**

* * *

**Recuerdos.**

Se encontraba atrapado, después de la muerte de su padre, la irremediable situación que se avecinaba era una verdad que le golpeaba con fuerza, su vida ya de por sí una existencia llena de oscuras verdades, se transformaba ahora en un pozo lleno de incertidumbre y horror… matar, esa era su misión… su padre había caído combatiendo en nombre del señor oscuro, y ahora él se trasformaba en otro estúpido peón.

Ahora estaba de pie ahí en medio de aquellos hombres… portaba la misma capa que su padre, la llevaba en cierto modo para que le guiara, no quería estar ahí, en ese lugar mugriento, asqueroso, en medio de un despoblado lleno de barro y con el frio calándosele hasta los huesos. Colagusano murmuraba por lo bajo algo que no se alcanzaba a entender, olía horrible, todos aquellos hombres olían a inmundicia mezclada con… sangre… ellos que se dignan de ser sangres puras, son apenas lo que su apellido representa, una raza de hombres miserables y desquiciados, llenos de locura… y él ahora era uno de ellos… en sus pensamientos la tribulación de verse en una encrucijada le hacía sentir de que nada de aquello era real, inclinó su cabeza y rogó con todas sus fuerzas no ser notado en cuanto apareció en aquel lugar, más aun sus rasgos aristocráticos arraigados en sus venas eran algo de lo cual no podía renegar, su postura, su caminar su simple presencia destilaba nobleza.

Su mente viajó unos instantes muy lejos de aquel infierno, se encontraba con su madre en la mansión de su familia cuando su marca le latió en el brazo provocando que un quejido de dolor ahogado se le escapara entre los dientes, su madre le había mirado con miedo a los ojos… El señor oscuro le llamaba y eso no podía ser nada bueno… Cuando llegó a aquel lugar la oscuridad hizo que perdiera el sentido de orientación… no había estrellas en el cielo, solo el viento húmedo que traía unas voces y risas desde la cima de una colina indicando a donde debería dirigirse… se acercó sigilosamente tratando de que sus pisadas no chapotearan en aquel lugar… el ruido de la lluvia que comenzaba a caer ayudaba a su cometido, sin embargo a pesar de sus esfuerzos uno de aquellos hombres se viró hacia él en cuanto apenas estaba a algunos metros.

- ¡Vaya! El nuevo camarada nos honra con su presencia… ¡joven Malfoy bienvenido al paraíso! - exclamó la voz de aquel individuo que Draco no alcanzó a reconocer éste se ocultaba bajo una máscara de mortífago, su comentario desató carcajadas entre sus pares.

- ¿Te veo intranquilo muchacho?... ¿estás nervioso?- dijo otro hombre que apareció de la nada tras su espalda palmeándolo con fuerza desmedida, transmitiéndole la sensación de que no era bienvenido, su aliento putrefacto le llegó a las narices.

- Yo…- titubeó Draco con incomodidad, luego de un instante prefirió callarse, un Malfoy no tenía por qué contestar a lo que aparentemente era una burla colectiva, se irguió sobre sí mismo y camino seguro entre los que ahora eran sus camaradas y se situó en el único lugar desocupado en el círculo de magos… en silencio observó la quietud de aquellos hombres que lo observaban como midiendo sus capacidades, mientras las gotas de agua de la tormenta destilaban por su cabello rubio.

_- No deberíais provocar al joven Malfoy mis queridos amigos…- _dijo una voz que hizo que el vello de la nuca de Draco se erizara con el solo susurro de aquellas palabras.

- Mi señor- dijeron todos al unísono desviando la atención puesta en el muchacho para ahora dirigirla _al que no debe ser nombrado_. Draco palideció, su semblante ensombreció dejándolo más pálido de lo que ya era… pavor fue lo que sintió, era la segunda vez que se encontraba con él después de que le encomendó aquella misión. Ahora que Dumbledore estaba muerto nada podría salvarlo.

_- No veo la necesidad de que se queden… solo necesito al joven Malfoy conmigo, los demás ya saben que hacer…- Habló Lord Voldemort con su voz afilada y arrastrada_

- Mi lord, debo decir que la misión encomendada la he de realizar hoy- dijo un mortífago que apareció entre las sombras, Draco creyó que ese debía ser una de las nuevas adquisiciones del señor tenebroso, tenía ímpetu y brío… con tan solo escucharlo supo que no debía ser mayor que él y americano, su forma de hablar era distinta a los ingleses. Lord Voldemort lo observó con cierto dejo de sorpresa. No sonrió pero su silencio era suficiente, aquel muchacho inclinó su cabeza y con una media sonrisa se retiró con aire de suficiencia y un brillo maléfico en los ojos.

_- Creo que he encontrado un nuevo juguete-_ susurro el que no debe ser nombrado apenas el chico desapareció. A Draco le pareció que aquel muchacho ni siquiera había movido su varita… aquello le llamó la atención._-¿mmm? Interesante, a su edad fui tan bueno como él con los hechizos no verbales… es prometedor, sin embargo mi querido joven Malfoy, tú siempre serás mi preferido y por ello he de encomendarte la misión de tu vida…_

La sonrisa de Voldemort era una anunciación de la satisfacción y de la terrible idea que se fraguaba en su mente, en ese momento supo que todo cuanto existía en esos instantes para él era acabar muerto o loco en Azkaban, ninguna de esas opciones le agradaba…por su mente cruzó el rostro de su madre, destrozado después de la muerte de su esposo y el terror de saber que su hijo ocuparía su lugar, toda su familia ahora corría el riesgo de sufrir los embates del señor tenebroso, los últimos Malfoy's acabarían a manos de él.

- ¡_Desmaius_! – Grito Hermione mientras se escabullía en medio de dos pilotes de concreto de una vieja fábrica muggle en ruinas mientras chorros verdes de luz rozaban su cabeza. Se encontraban ella, Ron y un par de Aurores enfrascados en lo que se había convertido en una trampa. Un callejón oscuro y frio era el escenario de una batalla a muerte entre mortífagos y un puñado de seguidores de la orden del fénix.

- ¡SAL DE AHÍ MALDITA SANGRE SUCIA!- dijo una voz en medio de la penumbra.

- ¡HERMIONE!- grito Ron asustado en el momento en que un Cruciatus le llego directo al pecho, un mortífago se acercó a él desarmándolo y dejándolo a merced del hechizo imperdonable, Ron se retorcía de una manera anormal ahogando gritos de dolor en su garganta.

- ¡RON!- exclamó ella saliendo de su escondite de forma temeraria. Su cabello un tanto chamuscado después de esquivar una llamarada de fuego la hacía ver vulnerable y descontrolada. Una _bombarda _que exploto de la nada la hizo caer de espaldas a ella y a un par de enemigos, gracias a ese hechizo perdido Ron fue liberado de su torturador y como pudo huyo a un rincón lejos de su agresor el cual había salido despedido varios metros. Más mortífagos llegaron como refuerzo haciendo que ambos jóvenes se refugiaran lejos uno del otro. Hermione al ver a Ron junto a uno de los aurores que lo acompañaban dedico su atención completa a sus tres enemigos más cercanos, dos de ellos la veían con asombro.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Qué sorpresa pero si es la Sangre sucia de Potter!.- dijo uno riendo a carcajada limpia, en aquel momento la lluvia caía con fuerza y la visión se limitaba a los rápidos sentidos de los oponentes. En un movimiento rápido de varita y gracias a su habilidad Hermione dejo fuera de combate a uno de ellos sin embargo el otro logró herirla en su brazo izquierdo… un tercer mortífago apreciaba desde una distancia considerable incólume, como una estatua sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento por ayudar a sus camaradas.

- ¡ASQUEROSA SANGRE SUCIA! ¡VEN AQUÍ!- maldijo el mortífago que quedaba medio parado después de que Hermione le enviara unas rocas por la espalda a toda velocidad haciéndolas levitar.

- Ya fue suficiente de juegos…- dijo al fin la voz de aquel individuo con capa negra, Hermione sintió algo familiar en aquella voz pero no alcanzó a tener completa concentración ya que el auror con el que se encontraban acababa de ser herido en una pierna y se arrastraba junto con Ron, casi en peores condiciones que él, algunos metros en la distancia un traslador dispuesto para ellos se encontraba listo para usarse solo faltaban unos instantes. Por sus cálculos dentro de unos segundos se activaría, debía ser rápida para llegar a él o no podría volver a Londres.

- ¡Hermione!- grito Ron una vez que noquearon al mortífago que los atacaba y se encontraban ya sujetando al traslador. Ese era el momento preciso… ahora o nunca, Hermione se hizo aparecer junto al traslador pero justo en el momento en que iba a alcanzarlo una _Adava Kedabra _fue dicho en voz alta y una luz verde le toco por la espalda. Ron vio con ojos de terror como la chica caía pesadamente al suelo y se quedaba quieta e inmóvil… un grito de miedo fue acallado en dos segundos en el momento en que el traslador se activó y transporto solo a dos personas con él.

- Hermione yacía en el suelo lleno de barro y agua, quieta e inmóvil con su rostro pálido y marcado por sus risos empapados, la lluvia arreciaba con furia… unos pasos firmes se acercaban con lentitud hacia ella una capa negra que se arrastraba como una sombra de muerte, aquella capa negra cubría el rostro del hombre que había lanzado el hechizo maldito, al descubrir su cabeza un rostro afilado y serio observó a su víctima con ojos vacíos.

- ¡VICTORIAAA!- grito un muchacho que se venía acercando a Draco Malfoy con altanería, con su zapato pateo las costillas de la chica suavemente verificando si se movía…- ¡la dejaste helada amigo!- de verdad fue bello, ¡Que forma tan dramática de matarla!, esperaste hasta que bajara la guardia y ¡touché!, admito que fue bellísimo digno de un Malfoy, tu padre estaría orgulloso, admito que siento envidia… eres elegante hasta con una sangre sucia como esta- sentenció aquel muchacho con soltura como si comentara el clima.- Por Merlín viste la cara de ese traidor a la sangre… Haaa…. Que noche hermano!

- No soy tu hermano…ni tu amigo-

- ¡Ho vamos!... eres un maldito estirado Malfoy.

- Vete y déjame limpiar la basura en paz… ya sabes que el señor tenebroso no le gustan que queden tan escondidos… sus trofeos deben exhibirse- dijo Draco, mientras se inclinaba sobre la chica y la inspeccionaba de forma inquisitiva.

- ¡Puaj!, ya lo sé… pero esto es ¡asqueroso!- dijo el muchacho levantando la nariz como si hubiera olido excremento.

- Vete primero… yo lo hago- dijo Draco con voz cansada.

- No te discutiré camarada…todo menos levantar esta inmundicia…- dijo el muchacho mirando a Hermione con desprecio, sin antes propinarle con diversión una patada con fuerza a las costillas de Hermione- Mi saludo de despedida… Sangre Sucia…- dijo el chico mientras que en el mismo lugar desapareció junto a los otros vástagos que en ese momento se encontraban como refuerzos una vez solo Draco miró a Hermione fijamente mientras que con delicadeza la tomo de los hombros y la volvió boca arriba como en una ceremonia dejo que la lluvia limpiara su rostro lleno de barro el cual yacía ahora inmóvil e inerte, ya no respiraba.

- Lo siento pero tuve que hacerlo…- susurro Draco mientras intentaba calmar un creciente temblor en su mano diestra con la cual había lanzado el hechizo por un breve instante su respiración se volvió errática y dificultosa, se tapó la boca intentando contener su estómago sin embargo no lo logro y devolvió lo que hace unas horas había sido una botella de wisky de fuego… con cansancio se dejó caer al lado del cuerpo de ella y dejó que la lluvia también limpiara su rostro; de su mano se quitó un anillo en donde el emblema de los Malfoy's brillaba con siniestra elegancia, aun temblando se inclino sobre ella y tomo la mano de Hermione al hacerlo la varita de ella cayó en el barro hundiéndose levemente a medida que la lluvia caía más fuerte que antes, Draco limpió levemente la mano de la chica con su capa quitando el lodo de entre sus dedos para luego colocar el anillo en su dedo corazón. Con su varita arrancó uno de los risos de la cabellera de la ella y lo guardo en su bolsillo amarrándolo con una cinta negra; luego de ello se levanto y miró hacia el cielo dejando su rostro al descubierto, grandes ojeras marcaban su rostro pálido, el cual se cubrió nuevamente con la capucha ocultándolo completamente, con la punta de su varita toco el anillo de su familia que ahora yacía en la mano de la chica, éste brilló maléficamente ante los ojos fijos de su dueño, el muchacho se inclinó nuevamente al suelo ahora cogiendo la varita de Hermione y ocultándola en el bolsillo interno de su capa y en un movimiento de su varita él desapareció dejando a su víctima en aquel lugar.

Tragedia enluta la comunidad mágica, ayer por la noche cerca de Bristol en un encuentro fatídico entre los seguidores del señor oscuro y aurores, un miembro emblemático de la resistencia fue asesinado en medio de la batalla, Hermione Jane Granger, amiga íntima del joven Harry Potter, fue acribillada por medio del hechizo asesino mientas huían de las garras del enemigo… una gran pérdida para la comunidad y para sus amigos…. Intentos infructuosos por recoger los testimonios directos de quienes presenciaron la muerte de la joven bruja, han sido entorpecidos por un gran número de aurores… fue encontrada por la mañana de hoy abandonada en frente del ministerio en medio del revuelo y la conmoción de quienes a esa hora ingresaban a sus trabajos… testigos afirman de que en ella se encontraron marcas de tortura post mortem debido al gran numero de hematomas en su rostro… la versión oficial aun no ha sido develada por las autoridades mágicas… todo cuanto se sabe es que los funerales serán efectuados hoy por la tarde bajo estricta vigilancia y asistencia mágica…

- Los periódicos solo hablan de ella…- dijo Ginny mientras doblaba el ejemplar del Profeta y miraba a su hermano con congoja. Ron miraba su taza de café negro, con los ojos perdidos en su dolor.

- Hermione lo llamaba café negro…- dijo Ron con una media sonrisa, mientras le daba un sorbo a su tasa con dolor. Ginny lo observó durante unos segundos en silencio, nada de lo que pudiera decir cambiaria o ayudaría en algo ante el dolor de su hermano.

- ¿Iras hoy…?- se atrevió a decir ella aun con un nudo en la garganta.- ya sabes…-

- Si iré…- se limito a contestar Ron aun con la cabeza baja. En la madriguera reinaba el silencio, aquella casa que por tanto tiempo había sido el origen mismo del ruido y la indisciplina hoy era el sitio más sombrío y triste del mundo, Molly casi murió del dolor en cuanto vio a su hijo casi perder la razón aquella noche. Tuvieron que ponerlo bajo un hechizo tranquilizante para poder mantenerlo dentro de casa, en su desvarió Ron intentaba volver al lugar donde se encontraba ella., todos estaban consientes de lo que ello significaba… una muerte segura…Harry había quedado devastado… perder a su mejor amiga como su hermana, era algo que por lejos no podía soportar, si tan solo hubiera esperado… o simplemente escuchado sus palabras… Hermione siempre tenía la razón… solo la presencia de Ginny le dio consuelo.

- No podemos dejar que esto nos derrote… ya no podemos cambiar nada de lo que ha pasado, nadie cometerá el mismo error de nuevo- dijo un día el Señor Weasley mientras sus hijos, y Harry intentaban cenar- con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se levantó y tomó el periódico en donde una fotografía de Hermione sonriendo con Harry y Ron en su 5 año de colegio, figuraba en su primera página. Todo había sucedido un evento tras otro sucesivamente… el dolor era palpable al igual que el odio y la fuerza que la venganza les daba en su corazón a Harry y Ron.

- Nada nos derrotará señor Weasley, solamente sé una cosa…- dijo Harry mientras observaba al padre de Ron con tranquilidad- … sé que encontraré al que asesinó a Hermione… y cuando lo tenga en mis manos, nada ni nadie impedirá hacer lo que tengo planeado hacer…-

- Harry ¿qué?...- quiso decir Ginny en cuanto las palabras de su novio lograron entenderse en su mente.

- Nada, ni nadie…- sentenció Harry, levantándose de la mesa con suavidad, pero a la vez con una fuerza de convicción que hizo que ninguno de los presentes se atreviera a cuestionar algo.

Lejos de ahí, en medio de una gran sala elegantemente decorada una mujer leía un antiguo libro mientras lentamente sorbía de su taza de té. Sus manos temblaban reveladoramente evidenciando su nerviosismo, ojeaba con demasiada rapidez las hojas de su elaborado tomo de pociones especiales de curación. Su rostro era la imagen de la calma absoluta, lejos de tener algún atisbo de perturbación. Un elfo doméstico la miraba por el rabillo del ojo sujetando una bandeja de plata bellamente decorada, la casa de los Malfoy era un ejemplo del refinamiento y sin duda de la ostentación. Un pequeño ruido proveniente de la chimenea la hizo levantarse sobresaltada, sin embargo manteniendo los ojos y su rostro bajo una calma que le costaba el mayor esfuerzo mantener, se mantuvo firme y con la cabeza erguida ante el nuevo visitante que salía ahora por la chimenea de su mansión.

- Draco…- se le escapo de los labios a Narcisa con alivio. Un joven entraba en la sala cubierto bajo una espesa capa de lodo y cenizas. Su mirada era de incertidumbre y paranoia las grandes ojeras y la evidente mala alimentación, despojaban de cualquier gracia al joven que ahora se había transformado en el heredero de la una de las familias de magos más ricas e importantes de toda la comunidad mágica, su estado era deplorable.

- Madre…- susurro él expectante sin moverse de su sitio a medio paso de la chimenea de la mansión de los Malfoy´s.

- ¿Está todo bien querido?- pregunto Narcisa apenas haciendo un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo aproximándose hacia su hijo con una mirada de orgullo y terror en sus ojos. No se podía entender si era una pregunta o afirmación, las palabras de aquella mujer la cual al estar frente a él, tomo la mano derecha de su hijo y depositó en él un objeto… un anillo.

- ¿y bien?... – preguntó él con ansiedad, mientras que de soslayo le lanzó una mirada furibunda el esquelético elfo domestico que hasta ahora se había mantenido quieto mirando con humildad la escena.

- Sígueme…- le dijo la mujer guiándolo a través de oscuros pasillos hasta al final de un largo corredor… sus pasos retumbaban haciendo eco, esa ala de su mansión jamás era usada debido a que allí se encontraba las cosas de sus ancestros los Black y los Malfoy, un suave olor a encierro y humedad daba cuenta del evidente abandono de aquella parte de la casa a medida que Draco avanzada mirando la nuca de su madre, miles de cosas pasaban por su mente… anoche el señor tenebroso festejó torturando a varios aurores capturados en redadas por sus triunfos… uno de aquellos triunfos había sido una de sus misiones…una puerta mediana apareció ante él casi sin darse cuenta su madre la abrió directamente mientras se hacía hacia un lado dejando pasar al muchacho, al entrar una luz cálida y distinta a la de toda la mansión inundó el lugar dándole una realidad de paz anormal a lo que siempre él había visto en su casa desde que era un niño; la decoración de aquella habitación era distinta a toda la que se acostumbraba en aquel sitio unos muebles de madera de cerezo adornaban aquel lugar, un pequeño sitio de estar con un juego de mueblería de tapicería bordada por la magia de las hadas, un gran sofá y mesa de desayuno sobre la cual se habían dispuesto adornar con rosas blancas, más al fondo una mampara de hierro con decoraciones de mariposas las cuales se movían suavemente batiendo sus alas, la calidez de los colores la hacía parecer una habitación de un Griffindor. Una inmensa cama con dosel que se situaba a la luz de una gran ventana cerraba la vista del cuarto… era una cama inglesa una cama para una chica. Un quejido hizo que la atención del muchacho se centrara directamente en la persona que yacía cobijada por grandes almohadas de plumas, respiraba acompasadamente. Draco miró a través de la pieza de tela que caía sobre el borde de la cama como separando las realidades dentro de ella podía ver a alguien que dormía...

_- Ron…-_ escucho que decía aquella voz. Draco asió un extremo de la cortina que lo dividía entre él y la persona que se encontraba en aquella cama, una cabellera castaña y algo desordenada se extendía por los almohadones, al verla a él le pareció ver a una muñeca de porcelana, la tez pálida e inmóvil de la chica que estaba frente a sus ojos no parecía ser la misma que el recordaba, un poco de sudor resbaló por la frente de ella en el momento en que habría su boca levemente intentando hablar… -_Ron…- _Susurro la chica apenas audible.

- Se encuentra bien hijo…- dijo Narcisa mientras se adelantaba a su hijo y tomaba la temperatura de Hermione.- Cuando llegó se encontraba más en garras de la muerte que en este mundo, su condición era muy mala, aun no puedo entender del todo cómo es que ella aun vive, no sé cómo… - Narcisa miró a Hermione con asombro- solo sé que ella ha respondido lentamente, su recuperación ha sido progresiva estos días a medida que le hemos suministrado las medicinas y las pociones de energía.

_- funcionó…-_susurro Draco acercándose más a Hermione, viéndola como si fuera la primera vez que la veía en su vida, intentando de convencerse a sí mismo que realmente era ella, justo en ese instante ella abrió los ojos y lo que primero que vio fueron los ojos grises y sorprendidos de su asesino. El joven mortífago se quedó inmóvil ante la mirada de ella, tenía solamente la esperanza de que funcionara, pero jamás creyó que pudiese lograrlo.

_- ¿Malfoy?... – _susurro Hermione alterándose levemente después de reconocer el malogrado rostro del muchacho.

- Hijo aléjate de ella- le indico su madre apartando con delicadeza a Draco, el cual inmóvil de la sorpresa no puso objeción- no es prudente que la alteres, aun está muy confundida, después de sobrevivir a ese hechizo su mente se encuentra muy delicada… no es bueno que te reconozca todavía.

- Está bien…- dijo Draco mientras se sentaba en un gran sofá dispuesto a los pies de la cama de Hermione, agotado se dejo caer en él pesadamente mientras veía de reojo como su madre con esmero atendía a la chica. Draco miró el rostro lleno de sudor de Hermione y un suspiro de alivio salió de su pecho y todos sus músculos se relajaron, de pronto unos sollozos desviaron la atención de Narcisa de Hermione a su hijo… él estaba llorando abrazándose así mismo…

- ¿Draco?...- susurró Narcisa, yéndose a arrodillar frente a él colocando su mano sobre uno de sus hombros.

_- Creí que no resultaría…-_ dijo apenas entendible el muchacho mientras ahora se observaba las manos con hastío aun con rastros de sangre, lodo seco en ellas sus manos estaban maltratadas… aun sollozando con nerviosismo se levantó y trató de calmarse.

- Draco querido…- intentó ayudar Narcisa.

- ¿Quién está a cargo de la limpieza aquí madre?...- preguntó de repente con su voz seria nuevamente- ¿los cuadros los retiraste cuando llegó?, ¿Los Elfos los sacaste de casa?, ¿hubo algún ruido?- preguntaba frenéticamente.

- Hijo calma…- contestó Narcisa acercándose a su hijo con sutileza- me encargue de todo personalmente, nadie la vio ni nadie sabe que está aquí he puesto un hechizo de rechazo para todo el que se acerque a esta ala de la casa exceptuando nosotros dos; nada se me ha escapado, confía en mí esta niña no podría estar más segura en ningún otro lugar.

- ¿Estás segura?... los Elfos pueden sospechar…- divagaba Draco frenético con las manos temblorosas…

- Draco, solo he dejado a Bisy conmigo que es mi elfa de confianza, todos los otros los he enviado al campo a la casa de Invierno para que la limpien a la vez que anunciado que nos mudaremos allá… en cuanto ella se encuentre un poco mejor la sacaremos de aquí y la mantendremos oculta en la casa uno de los parientes de tu padre.

- Dobby, ¿lograste hablar con él?...- preguntó Draco con impaciencia.

- Se ha negado… sin embargo…- intentó decir la mujer siendo interrumpida por las palabras de su hijo.

- Yo me encargo madre… se que él no quiere tener que ver jamás con nuestra familia, pero necesito a alguien para que te ayude con ella y que además sepa cuidarla, él es el indicado, me encargaré de traerlo y convencerlo, aunque una vez que sepa que ella vive… estoy completamente seguro de que no se negara-

- Te preocupas mucho por ella…- dijo Narcisa mirando a su hijo con perspicacia.

- Ella será nuestra carta de expiación una vez que el señor oscuro muera madre, no te imagines nada- respondió Draco con seguridad y voz arrastrada.

- ¿Y crees que Potter logre… más aun crees que matará al señor tenebroso?- preguntó Narcisa con miedo en la voz y un dejo de incertidumbre.

- No lo creo estoy seguro madre, ahora que se la han arrebatado- dijo mirando a la distancia a la cama donde yacía Hermione- el odio de una persona crece a puntos que nadie podría creer cuando te quitan lo más preciado; si no es él, lo hará alguno de los Weasley´s da igual…

- No sé qué diría tu padre de todo lo que estamos haciendo Draco- hablo Narcisa sacudiendo levemente si cabeza.

- Mi padre murió temiendo al señor oscuro madre… yo le temo… pero no puedo quedarme viendo como se destruye mi vida y la tuya por estar en su sombra… no soy un maldito Griffindor, no soy un valiente, pero soy traicionero y astuto… y es de naturaleza que las serpientes se alimentan entre ellas… yo no podre alimentarse de la más grande de ellas pero si puedo morder y debilitarla con mis embustes… solo necesito que me ayudes… es por nuestro bien… por nuestra familia… aunque ahora seamos tan solo tú y yo…-

- Confío en ti hijo… hare lo que me pidas… y si proteger a esta chica es tu plan por ahora yo no te defraudaré.


	2. Oculto

Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen (por lástima) solo escribo esto por diversión sana Gracias!

Haaa… hola amigos, muchas gracias a todos quienes han dado unos minutos de su tiempo en leer mi fic, los cuales han sido muchos! Realmente no pensé que serían tantos, no me fijo mucho en la cantidad de reviews, ya que yo también soy una de las que lee mucho y no deja comentario Sorry! Generalmente dejo un comentario al final cuando me he leído toda la historia.

Les señalo unas pequeñas aclaraciones, este es mi versión de la historia así que similitudes con la verdadera Harry Potter son sólo algunas, por ejemplo no maté a Dora y a Remus! Por Merlín no podría siquiera pensarlo los adoro a ambos y no quiero que el pequeño Teddy crezca traumado igual que Harry jajajaj! Broma, Broma, lo siento para quienes adoran a Harry, maté a Lucius desde el principio…(me caía de la patada, era un cobarde…) Se supone que los chicos han salido de Hogwarts, la batalla de la escuela del último libro si se hizo pero aquí Voldemort no fue vencido, los bandos están equilibrados y la sociedad se basa en una comunidad mágica dividida, donde entre comillas, están gobernada por los buenos, pero que de cualquier manera los malos meten sus narices hasta el fondo en el ministerio etc. (lo quise hacer más real al mundo de hoy, así es como se gobierna un país ¿a qué no?). Todo muy bizarro, esto ha pasado años después del colegio donde los chicos ya han crecido, son aurores y lideran la Orden del Fénix…y en donde los Mortífagos son más… bueno Mortífagos… Chicos si tienen una duda favor hacérmela llegar ya que en mi cabecita doy por sentado que se lo saben todo, pero que obviamente no es así, tiendo a pasar por alto muchas cosas no soy perfecta, solo mi Draco! Ajajaj…

Saludos a mi amor que está muy depresivo por que gano la casa de las Serpientes… (entiéndanlo él es un gato… quiero decir un Gryffindor.)

A leer

GO!

* * *

**Oculto.**

Meses atrás en casa de los Black un comedor atestado de gente discutían con fulgor, Ginny trataba de calmar a Harry mientras Hermione consolaba a un muy abatido Remus Lupin.

- Estoy segura de que Tonks es fuerte y jamás se dará por vencida.- decía Molly Weasley mientras servía una taza de té a Remus el cual cargaba a Teddy en sus brazos. El bebé aun muy pequeño comenzaba a llorar con fuerza a medida que percibía la angustia de su padre.- Ginny cariño llévate a Teddy arriba por favor.- le pidió la señora Weasley mientras Remus le entregaba el bebé a la chica la cual con ternura lo arrullaba para calmarlo.

- Iremos en una misión de búsqueda… - dijo Harry mientras maquinaba en su cabeza quienes serian los que conformarían el escuadrón de rescate.

- Harry por Merlín no te precipites, si vamos en busca de Dora ahora seremos presa fácil para el enemigo, no hay que apresurarse, debemos pensar en esto con mayor cuidado y tratar de barajar nuestras posibilidades de…

¡Al diablo Hermione, no tenemos tiempo para eso!, en estos momentos podrían estarla torturando para sacarle información sin contar con el hecho de que podrían matarla… no me importa arriesgarme si con eso la traemos de vuelta… debemos actuar ahora y ya!- grito Harry tomando su capa y haciéndose de su varita.

- ¡Harry detente!- le grito Hermione sin embargo no fue escuchada.- ¡entonces yo también voy!- dijo ella con desesperación.

* * *

Una semana atrás se encontraba debatiéndose entre lo que debía y lo que quería hacer… estaba arto de obedecer órdenes de él, no lo quería no lo necesitaba, la maldita gloria de ser un mortífago, su padre solo había encontrado la muerte. No deseaba un final tan miserable como aquel, su madre era todo lo que le quedaba, y no podía abandonarla… amaba su vida llena de lujos y riqueza, mantener su poder y liderazgo en otros tiempos habría sido muy fácil, ahora por ser un sangre pura y por seguir el ejemplo de su padre, tenía que verse involucrado en todo esto, era un paria. Sangres sucias, traidores a la sangre… muggles, squibs… todos debían ser exterminados según las creencias del él, "_quiero su cabeza…_", esas palabras sonaban en su mente cada vez que se miraba al espejo… ahí esta él tratando de controlarse lo mayor posible, _un Malfoy no demuestra sus emociones… _las palabras de su padre… eso era lo que le hubiera dicho si aun siguiera con vida, imágenes intentaron aflorar de su memoria subconsciente, debía evitarlo por ello hizo lo que siempre hacia cada vez que eso sucedía era ya un hábito adquirido… había leído un libro muggle que su madre había sacado de su biblioteca privada después de la muerte de su padre, todos ellos eran libros de medicina muggle y mágica, en el describían ¿cómo le decían?... ya no lo recordaba… pero si daba tratamiento, _procedimientos básicos para controlar stress o crisis de pánico… o algo así, _debía admitir que los muggles si que eran listos en entender la conducta humana, cada vez que su mente intentaba traer esos recuerdos horrorosos jugaba con su varita la hacía mantener el equilibrio en la punta de su dedo y se concentraba en los detalles intrincados de la misma la cantidad de ribetes en la madera uno, dos, tres, cuatro… lo sabía 384, ya los había contado muchas veces una técnica muggle para mantener la concentración _lo que para él era mantener la cordura_… una vez su temblor disminuyó se encontró ahí nuevamente pensando.

_- Tengo una misión que solamente puedes realizar tú, mi querido muchacho…- susurro el señor oscuro mientras Draco mantenía su cabeza baja, ahora yacían solos en ese despoblado lleno de… nada…solos en medio de la oscuridad de la noche…_

_- Ordene mi señor…- respondió con la voz más firme que pudo salir de su garganta._

_- Seré directo…- serpenteó Voldemort- quiero que asesines a la sangre sucia amiga de Harry Potter…-_

…_- a Draco se le cruzó el rostro de Hermione como la había visto la última vez hace unos dos años en la escuela y las veces en que la veía en los periódicos junto a sus amigos_

_- Gran…ger…- susurró Draco tratando de mantener la calma._

_- Exacto… quiero su cabeza, la quiero fuera del camino totalmente, ella es el cerebro de los tres, muerta tendré a Potter fácilmente, esa tonta niña ha estropeado mis planes muchas veces y ya no estoy dispuesto a seguir jugando con ella… la quiero muerta Draco, tengo todo preparado para ello muchos han trabajado en este plan, ahora necesito que me demuestres que eres capaz de hacer lo que te pido, fallaste ante nuestro querido y apestoso director una vez… estas en deuda conmigo y yo no soy un hombre que de segundas oportunidades, Snape me confesó que Dumbledore te tuvo bajo un hechizo paralizador no verbal y por eso no pudiste matarlo, sin embargo eso no te quita responsabilidad fuiste muy lento… y a mí me gusta la eficiencia… si no me demuestras lo contrario, tu querida madre morirá al igual que murió tu inútil padre…_

_- La mataré…- contestó Draco, temblando levemente por el estupor que las palabras dirigidas hacia él le provocaron._

_- Bien perfecto… - susurró Voldemort acariciando su varita con la yema de los dedos mirando de soslayo al chico el cual con el rostro contraído por el miedo a penas respiraba- dile a Snape que te de las instrucciones… - no falle joven Malfoy. –sentenció Voldemort desvaneciéndose en medio de las tinieblas en medio de una carcajada terrorífica._

_Se dejo de caer de rodillas en el césped, su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar en un colapso de sus sentidos… la promesa inquebrantable realizada entre su madre y su antiguo profesor de pociones había hecho que él estuviera vivo aun, pero por cuánto tiempo o hasta dónde podría llegar esa protección… la respuesta vino sola a su mente como si siempre hubiere estado ahí,- hasta donde su poder alcanzase- susurró._

_Snape ya había matado por él, pero esta vez sería distinto ahora la misión estaba predispuesta para él; no tenía opción, el que no debe ser nombrado jamás se creyó del todo la respuesta que Snape le dio aquella vez, lord Voldemort lo estaba probando nuevamente estaba atrapado; se levantó gradualmente mientras sacaba su varita de la túnica empapada, debía hacer algo y ahora, seguido por un impulso inconsciente se hizo aparecer ante una casa pequeña e iluminada desde el interior, una luz suave y débil proveniente de lo que debía ser una chimenea tocaba las diminutas ventanas dándole a la casita una apariencia tímida, tocó la puerta con los nudillos de su mano izquierda mientras aun en su mano derecha sostenía su varita en alto, no por precaución, si no porque no atinaba a introducirla nuevamente en el bolsillo interno de su túnica sabía perfectamente que allí no le harían daño, pero su cuerpo negaba a obedecer las órdenes de sus pensamientos, qué demonios estaba haciendo._

_Allí no llovía el cielo estaba despejado y dejaba entrever algunas estrellas, el frio se hacía presente con fuerza haciéndolo sentir más desamparado y perdido. Unos pasos se escucharon provenir desde dentro de la casa, al abrir la puerta un hombre de apariencia cansada pero con una mirada penetrante lo observó al rostro con expresión inescrutable, sin decir más palabra se hizo a un lado con la finalidad de que su inesperado invitado accediera a la casa, Severus lo recibió lo más afectuoso que pudo, sin gesticular alguna palabra u reacción dejó entrar a su visitante cerrando la puerta con un golpe sordo que hizo retumbar la pequeña cabaña._

_- Supongo que ya te has enterado ¿no es así?- dijo con voz rasposa Severus Snape mientras que con su la punta de su varita toco una taza donde apareció té caliente.- Toma asiento- agregó el antiguo profesor de pociones mientras le servía a su ahijado el liquido humeante, Draco actuó por inercia no consciente de sus actos, su mente se encontraba muy lejos de donde debería estar tomo con una mano la taza y la apoyó sobre una de sus piernas sin saber muy bien qué hacer, estaba perturbado. Unos largos minutos de silencio dieron paso al letargo de su mente, intentando maquinar tal obra que le había sido encargada y dándose cuenta de la envergadura de esta._

_- ¡DRACO!- de pronto su nombre dicho en voz fuerte y alta lo hizo reaccionar._

_- No sé cómo lo haré…- se limito a balbucear tratando de controlar el naciente temblor de su otra mano donde aun sostenía su varita._

_- La pregunta correcta es… ¿Estás dispuesto a hacerlo… Draco?...- dijo Snape mientras en un movimiento imprevisto de su muñeca invocó el hechizo correcto, con el cual entro en la mente de Draco, en sus más profundos pensamientos, nada pudo hacer le muchacho ante la agresiva invasión estaba con la guardia baja, completamente vulnerable. En ella habían recuerdos que correspondían a la voluntad actual de su dueño, imágenes de una chica con el cabello alborotado, expresiones de dolor y alegría llegaron a la conciencia de Snape. Se veía a Hermione sonriendo con sus amigos y levantando su mano en clases dispuesta a responder a todas las preguntas, Hermione estudiando en la biblioteca, Hermione desafiante ante él…Hermione golpeándolo en el rostro… Hermione llorando ante él… Hermione herida… en la batalla de Hogwarts, Hermione con su vestido de gala en el baile de navidad de cuarto año… ella bailando en la fiesta y sonriéndole a Krum… sonriendo nuevamente, Hermione enfrentándolo y la sensación de excitación al confrontarse con ella… el suave aroma del perfume de la chica que dejaba al pasar por su lado en los pasillos del colegio… el sonido de su voz… Snape entendió que él no podría hacerlo._

_- ¡Haaaa!- gritó el chico dejando caer estruendosamente el té que su padrino le había servido, doblegado por la invasión a sus pensamientos se precipitó al suelo débil y sudoroso quedando a merced de los pies de su mentor. -¿Qué has visto?...- dijo con voz asustada y estrangulada mirando con sus ojos grises el rostro de asombro de su profesor._

_- No puedes matarla…- sentenció Snape volviéndose con perturbación y dándole la espalda al muchacho que horrorizado yacía aun tirado en el piso._

_- ¡Puedo hacerlo!...- grito de pronto con convicción en sus ojos, sin embargo ya era tarde, Snape ya había visto la verdad de sus pensamientos._

_- ¡NO PODRAS HACERLO! nunca has asesinado Draco, tú no puedes hacerlo…- todas tus matanzas han sido una burla, no has sido capaz de matar a ninguno de tus supuestas víctimas, todo lo hizo tu padre para protegerte, hasta yo he tenido que hacerlo para cumplir mi promesa después de que él murió, eres tan solo una mentira tus manos aun están limpias, sin embargo si tan solo fuera eso… pero no… no podrás tocarla, puedo ver tu destino… "Estarás frente a ella y tu hechizo jamás saldrá de tu boca…"- dijo Snape con un leve tono de alivio en su voz que Draco alcanzó a notar perfectamente._

_- ¿Qué…?- trato de decir, pero considero que en su situación el silencio era la mejor opción ya que su maestro hizo un ademán con su mano para que guardara silencio._

_- Aunque aun no te hayas dado cuenta eres parte de los míos… tú y yo seremos los responsables del debilitamiento del señor oscuro y Potter podrá matarlo…-_

_- ¡¿QUE?- dijo Draco con asombro.- ¿Potter qué?_

_- ¡DI LA VERDAD!- grito Snape, mirando a Draco con decisión. Durante unos instantes el dudó ahí de pie e inmóvil…- _Aun no quería admitirlo.

_- ¿Tu perteneces a la orden del Fénix?- dijo Draco dándose por vencido._

_- Si- se limito a responder Snape con la verdad a pesar de que en estos momentos no se me considere como tal, siempre lo seré hasta que muera._

_- No sé por qué no me sorprende, siempre pensé que tenias una fijación absurda con Potter de todas maneras- dijo Draco restregándose la cara con las manos tratando de quitarse el sudor de su frente._

_- Responde mi pregunta…- lo apremió Snape, aunque ya lo sabía por las memorias de su ahijado necesitaba que él lo aceptara primero, necesitaba que él se diera cuenta._

_- Ya no importa, sea como sea estoy muerto, esa es mi verdad… ya nada de lo que diga o haga valdrá la pena.- dijo el muchacho…- sabes por qué he venido aquí, necesito que me ayudes a cumplir mi misión… así me lo ha ordenado el que no debe ser nombrado, pero te digo que mi "verdadera" misión es "No matar a Granger…", tendrás que hacerlo, ya que si muero por no cumplir mi promesa tu también morirás por no cumplir la tuya con mi madre de protegerme, estamos condenados el uno con el otro._

_- Eres astuto e inteligente… digno de un Malfoy, te ayudare pero no por las razones que sospechas… los dos estamos atados ahora en adelante por una promesa que cobrara nuestras vidas si no prevalece, te ayudaré a obtener lo que deseas..._

_- Bien…- suspiró Draco, un alivio se instauró en su alma, Snape no falla… se dijo a sí mismo, no debía de temer ahora._

_- Vuelve dentro de unos días necesito idear la manera de hacerlo… necesito pensar…- le ordenó el mortífago obligando al chico a ponerse de pie y abandonar la casa.- ha otra cosa, necesito que tu madre venga, ella también participara en esto, no cargaré con la responsabilidad solo._

_- No quiero que la involucres…- masculló Draco deteniéndose en sus pasos a la salida y viendo a los ojos a su maestro._

_- Pues te guste o no así será, ella también es responsable del juramento, tráela cuando te llame y te lo haga saber, será pronto.- así sobre sus pies Snape se dio media vuelta y se encerró en su biblioteca privada._

Draco se quedó ahí solo y en silencio, aun no quería volver a casa ni enfrentar la realidad que afuera de esas puertas se encontraba, decirle la verdad a su madre entre ellas… se sentía agotado y apenas el camino comenzaba para él, debía pensar que haría, de lo único que estaba seguro era de que no la mataría… esa no era siquiera una alternativa. Dentro de sí sabía perfectamente que era un maldito cobarde, Snape tenía razón al decir que no sería capaz de levantar su varita siquiera, él lo sabía aunque se lo negara. Ahí de pie logró calmarse un poco, sin ser curioso comenzó a dar un vistazo en donde se encontraba, la apariencia del lugar era casi igual al antiguo despacho de Snape, medio sucio, desordenado y con olor a encierro y libros húmedos, de pronto algo le llamó la atención sobre una mesa había algo que no calzaba con Snape, un pequeño cofre de plata engarzado… era para una chica… movido por algo invisible se acercó con curiosidad jamás en toda su vida supo que su maestro haya tenido a alguien como para tener un objeto así… sus amantes fueron eso y nada más… no supo por qué lo hizo, sabía que estaba haciendo mal al invadir la privacidad de su maestro de pociones pero no lo pudo evitar, abrió el pequeño cofre y es su tapa interna una inscripción le dejó perplejo… "Para Lily con amor Sev…"… dentro, estaba lleno de fotografías, muggles y mágicas las muggles en su mayoría eran de un par de niños que Draco rápidamente identificó como a su viejo padrino de niño, con una pelirroja de cabello alborotado muy bonita, no debían de tener más de 12 años… luego más fotografías él con el uniforme de Slytherin y ella… no podía ser ¿Gryffindor?... luego más fotografías pero solo de ella tomadas a distancia riendo a otros chicos a uno de ellos el más cerca de la chica estaba con el rostro quemado por la punta de una varita en todas las fotografías el rostro estaba quemado… el otro chico… ¿qué? ¿Sirius?... no podía ser reconocería a su fallecido primo en donde fuera los rasgos de los Black eran inconfundibles… después… Merlín el hombre lobo _Lupin _el esposo de Dora tenía la misma apariencia de haber estado de juerga toda la noche como siempre una mueca a rasgo de sonrisa quiso aflorar de su boca- hay cosas que no cambiaban con los años- pensó… -entonces ¿quién era ella?... por un momento se sintió mal, él no debería estar viendo esto, es como si estuviera viendo a escondidas… en un atisbo de respeto devolvió las fotografías con rapidez a la caja sin embargo una de ellas cayó al suelo, ésta estaba rota por la mitad era la misma chica ahora mucho más adulta su rostro y sus ojos le recordaban a alguien… un ruido de pasos provenientes de la habitación contigua lo hicieron volver a la realidad- diablos- masculló por lo bajo mientras guardaba la fotografía y con un movimiento de varita desaparecía de aquel lugar.

* * *

Una semana había pasado desde aquel encuentro entre Draco y Snape, en los periódicos se anunciaba que a medida que los días avanzaban, más y más redadas dejaban víctimas inocentes tanto muggles como miembros de la comunidad mágica. Las últimas novedades hacían expresa mención de un informante en el bando del señor oscuro el cual era un completo misterio, pero que sin embargo se había trasformado en la esperanza de muchos y en el temor de varios.

- Por Merlín, después de todo lo que ha ocurrido la muerte de tu padre y todos los otros mortífagos encerrados en Azkaban, no me cabe la menor duda de que esto es real… ¿Draco, que sabes tú al respecto?...- dijo un día Narcisa mientras se encontraba con su hijo en la sala de su mansión.- ¿Draco me escuchas?- volvió a repetir Narcisa ahora fijando la vista en su hijo el cual sumido en sus pensamientos ni siquiera se había percatado en la mirada inquisidora de su madre. De pronto un puf! Se sintió en la sala en donde un elfo doméstico se pareció con una carta para Draco, apenas esta vio al elfo lo hechizó aplicándole el encantamiento _obliviate_.

- Vete de dónde vienes… - le ordeno el muchacho mientras el elfo desaparecía nuevamente en el mismo lugar en donde se encontraba.

- ¿Qué sucede hijo?- pregunto Narcisa levantando su cabeza de forma elegante pero insegura.

- Saca a los elfos ahora madre, y guarda los cuadros de nuestra casa, lejos en las mazmorras si es necesario- le ordeno Draco a su madre mientras con un movimiento de varita cerraba las cortinas de la sala dejando todo en penumbras. Narcisa obedeció yendo a las cocinas de la mansión con rapidez, aun sin entender nada en absoluto siguió las ordenes de su hijo sin dudar, siete elfos de la familia fueron enviados a la casa de campo en Escocia fuera de Inglaterra en el acto, mientras que con agilidad reunió a todos los cuadros de la familia a un sitio según ella más cómodo con la excusa de una remodelación a pesar de las protestas y maldiciones proferidas por los antepasados Malfoy.

- ¿Has terminado madre?- le pregunto Draco con nerviosismo mientras arrojaba un gran madero de leña al fuego, Narcisa había regresado ante la presciencia de su hijo unas horas más tarde luego de verificar toda la mansión.

- Si ya está hecho… pero…- intento preguntar la mujer con evidente intriga.

- Debo contarte algo madre…- dijo Draco tomado asiento en el mismo sillón que se encontraba con anterioridad, Narcisa se acercó sentándose en el pequeño taburete de madera que Lucius utilizaba para descansar sus pies, el rostro de su hijo solo era iluminado por el fulgor de las llamas de la chimenea haciéndolo verse aun más pálido de lo que ya estaba su demacrado rostro.- El señor tenebroso me ha ordenado matar a Granger madre…- le confesó el muchacho mirando fijamente los ojos de la mujer- solo Snape sabe de esta misión…

- ¿Granger?...-repitió Narcisa tratando de creerse aquellas palabras- Hermione Granger… la amiga de…-

- Potter…- respondió la madre del chico tragando pesadamente- eso es… imposible…- susurro Narcisa ahogando su impresión.- por Merlín como pudo… esa chica debe estar rodeada de aurores sin contar con el hecho que la orden del fénix…-

- Lo sé madre… esa tarea es casi imposible… sin embargo él lo ha dispuesto para mi… Snape dejara todo preparado… el plan ya esta trazado, creamos una información falsa para que ese día ellos caigan en nuestra trampa, han hechizado a uno de sus aurores modificándole la memoria y insertando recuerdos e información falsa, será todo un espectáculo, la idea es hacerlos correr tras una pista falsa… ellos quieren rescatar a la hija de tu hermana madre…-

- ¿Ninphadora?...- dijo Narcisa con asombro.

- Ella fue capturada en una redada hace dos semanas…un maldito mortífago nuevo la capturó como regalo para el señor tenebroso… ella es fuerte la he visto aun se resiste a todo… ni el Veritaserum ha hecho efecto en ella… pero se debilita cada vez más la he visto con mis propios ojos y pronto caerá solo es cuestión de tiempo. El plan es hacerles creer que ella será trasladada por nosotros y que ocuparemos ciertos lugares de aparición; obviamente todo ello proporcionado por la información falsa del auror que está bajo nuestro control… todo con la finalidad de despistar a nuestros enemigos, es allí donde nos adelantaremos, en vez de que ellos nos esperen, nosotros les esperaremos… y en ese momento…

- Santo cielo hijo… eso es muy peligroso…- aseveró Narcisa apretando los puños sobre sus piernas nerviosa.- Además qué te asegura que Granger estará ahí.

- Será ella madre, en los momentos en que el auror les diga de esta información no habrá nadie más disponible en caso de que pidan ayuda, tal vez haya algún otro auror acompañándola pero nosotros seremos más en número, eso no será un problema… esta dentro de las condiciones que le impusimos con el hechizo _imperio_… "_debe crear la condición perfecta_" además le hechizamos para que evite cualquier tipo de intento de comunicación… ella no podrá siquiera pedir auxilio, él debe impedirlo por todos los medios. Además a esas alturas la ayuda les será insuficiente… haremos nuestro trabajo rápido y mortal…

- ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto Draco, no se supone que esto es un secreto?- dijo Narcisa aun presintiendo que había algo más detrás de aquellas palabras.

- Madre te digo todo esto porque esa noche estaré ahí esperando por ella con mi varita en alto… pero no mataré a Granger…

* * *

Una tenue luz la hizo abrir sus ojos con pereza, se sentía mareada y su cabeza le daba vueltas, no podía mover su cuerpo lo sentía pesado como si un gigante le aplastara entera. Con esfuerzo logró mover su cabeza a la derecha y logro ver a una persona de cabellera rubia recogida en un moño perfecto en lo alto de su cabeza que de espaldas afanaba con una serie de botellas de distintos colores podía adivinar por sus movimientos que tal vez se tratase de una enfermera… pero… ¿Por qué una enfermería?... los recuerdos eran confusos en su mente y su desorientación la desesperaba... esa persona no vestía como una enfermera…

- Disculpe…- dijo apenas audible mientras que el puro esfuerzo de hablar la hacía agotarse en desmedida. La mujer se viró para verla con asombro dirigiéndose rápidamente a su lado.

- Querida no te fuerces… - dijo la mujer acercando a los labios de Hermione una copa de cristal con aza de plata.

_- Esto no es una enfermería…- _pensó Hermione, -_en una enfermería jamás te dan agua en copas de plata-_ lentamente la chica comenzaba a asimilar su entorno, aquella habitación era lujosa y cómoda… el aire era fresco y agradable, olía a jazmines y aquella mujer era… su rostro se le hacía familiar.

- Bébete esto con cuidado… debes tragarlo todo…- decía la mujer mientras levantaba a Hermione rodeándola con su brazo mientras que con el otro sostenía la copa, la chica se dio cuenta en ese momento de su estado, no podía moverse, su cuerpo parecía estar en un estado catatónico.- es increíble que hayas podido hablar, se me ha complicado muchísimo estas semanas darte de beber las pociones y hacerte comer algo, tu estado de inconsciencia era muy profundo, aunque aun seguías viva, debes ayudarte a ti misma bébetelo todo aunque te cueste hacerlo, mientras te suministre tus dosis, más rápido y mejor será tu recuperación. Con lentitud Hermione bebió lo que aquella mujer le estaba dando, con asombro se dio cuenta de que sus sentidos mejoraban al tiempo que su vista se aclaraba más, su cuerpo se sentía más cálido y ahora tenía sentido del tacto y podía percibir la suavidad de las sabanas de seda blancas en las que se encontraba acostada, sin embargo aun no podía mover su cuerpo, su olfato no distinguía los componentes de la poción alcanzaba a identificar algunos de los cuales conocía, otros los ignoraba por completo.

Una vez bebida la poción, trato de acompasar su respiración, no podía creer el esfuerzo sobrehumano que tuvo que realizar para simplemente beber de esa copa, mientras la mujer la volvía a acomodar en los mullidos cojines dorados de plumas, Hermione comenzó a apreciar su entorno… ¿Dónde demonios estaba?... su desconcierto no la dejaba pensar muy bien sus pensamientos de cruzaban a gran velocidad en su cabeza, aun estaba aturdida… pero ¿aturdida por qué?... bien… la pregunta debería ser ¿Qué fue lo que la aturdió?, la poción regeneraba su cuerpo podía sentirlo, pero no podía hacer absolutamente nada con el caos de su mente, no recordaba nada… y debido a la fatiga tampoco le importaba, su raciocinio intentaba luchar con su letargo… debía concentrarse… había algo importante… algo estaba olvidando que era sumamente importante… ¿pero qué?... un bostezo involuntario salió de su boca llevándose la poca energía que había reunido para mantenerse despierta, de pronto sintió unas manos en su cabello, con esfuerzo logro enfocar su mirada en la misma mujer que le había dado la poción, ella con una ternura inesperada comenzaba a cepillar su cabello para luego trenzarlo y atarlo con una cinta roja. Narcisa podía notar cómo la chica luchaba con los efectos de la poción, era fuerte sin duda, le había dado un tranquilizante y un somnífero fuerte, al dormir la regeneración de su cuerpo sucede con mayor rapidez, además aun no se encontraba en condiciones de entender nada de lo ocurrido… no aun… un poco de sudor de la frente de la chica fue limpiado por la mujer con esmero mientras seguía acomodando las cobijas alrededor de ella. Después de unas horas de profundo sueño despertó, su lucidez era mucho más grande y más resistente, Hermione ahora con más fuerza y conciencia para hablar observó a la mujer que sentada en una sillón muy grande leía un pesado tomo de un libro que ella alcanzó a ver que era de medicina, en silencio optó por observarla tratando de encontrar en su memoria algún resquicio de información que le pudiera indicar de quién se trataba esa mujer, estaba convencida de haber visto ese rostro con anterioridad.

- ¿Te sientes con fuerzas para intentar comer algo?- le preguntó la mujer a Hermione mientras juntaba sus manos sobre su regazo, se le veía nerviosa.

- He cre…o que si…- se limitó a contestar Hermione con voz pesada y ronca, al escucharse se dio cuenta de que le costaba modular las palabras. Internamente pudo entrar en cuenta que eso significaba que hace tiempo que ella no hablaba, su voz era como la que se escucha a los enfermos después de hacer dormido por días.

- Perfecto…- dijo la mujer animada- ¿Bisy?... llamó en voz alta pero elegante, con un ¡plop! apareció una pequeña elfa doméstica en medio de la sala que con una reverencia marcada sonrió a Hermione.

- Mi señora… usted ordene…- dijo la elfina con voz suave, algo que llamó a atención de Hermione era de que la elfa se encontraba limpiamente vestida, bueno vestida para ser un elfo doméstico, portaba lo que parecía ser una camisita de mangas largas vieja pero limpia junto una diminuta faldilla de color oscuro, la pequeña elfina usaba un delantal blanco el cual planchaba con sus manos con actitud nerviosa pero orgullosa.

- Bisy, trae algo de comer por favor… que sea algo liviano y fácil de digerir… lo dejo en tus manos querida…- le ordeno la mujer mientras miraba a la elfa con cariño.

- ¿La señorita ya puede comer?...- preguntó la pequeña criatura con su voz suave y amable.

- Si… eso lo veremos… ¿señorita Granger?- hablo la mujer mirando a la chica con aquellos ojos grises y su perfecto peinado. – ella es Bisy mi elfina de confianza, siéntase con la libertad de pedirle lo que necesite. Bisy de ahora en adelante mientras llegue otro compañero atenderás a la señorita como nuestra invitada que es; de la misma manera y dedicación con la cual atiendes a nuestra familia.

- Si mi señora… me retiro…- dijo Bisy mientras se inclinaba ante su ama y ahora ante Hermione.

- ¿Dónde estoy?... esto no es un hospital…- dijo Hermione mirando su entorno y volviendo la vista hacia la mujer que tenía en frente y analizando su apariencia…- y usted no es enfermera…- terminó por agregar la chica incitando a que se le respondiera.

- En efecto querida, sin embargo no cabe de mi explicarte las cosas en este instante, tu estado aun es convaleciente y no es apropiado excitarte demasiado.- aseveró la mujer mientras se dignaba a levantarse con una elegancia y prestancia naturales que sorprenderían a cualquier miembro de alguna familia real, con naturalidad se dirigió a la puerta con paso suave casi bailando, en ese instante Hermione noto algo familiar en ella, el símbolo que llevaba en el colgante de su cuello… sabía que lo había visto anteriormente en algún lugar, sin embargo su cabeza y sus pensamientos aun confusos no le permitían reconocerlo con claridad. Bisy había aparecido nuevamente con una pequeña charola en las manos y otra bandeja con algo de fruta que con su magia innata las hacía levitar y seguirla hasta la mesita de la sala en donde colocó todas las cosas.

- Mi señora el joven amo ha llegado y la solicita en la sala principal…- dijo Bisy mientras se disponía a acomodar sobre una mesita para la cama la cena preparada por ella.

- Ho, claro…- dijo la alta mujer frotando sus manos con un nerviosismo que no pasó desapercibido para Hermione.- hem… señorita Granger debo dejarla hay asuntos que me requieren de mi atención en este momento, en fin ya sabe cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en pedírsela a Bisy.

- Aun no contesta mi pregunta… y además ¿Dónde está mi varita?... ¿donde están Harry y los Weasley?... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?...- Hermione en su desesperación intentó levantar su cabeza nuevamente provocándole un agudo dolor en su espalda como si tuviera una cicatriz, aun no quería que esa mujer se fuera, no le había dicho si quiera su nombre. Bisy corrió rápidamente hacia ella dejando la bandeja con la cena en el mismo lugar donde estaba antes.

- Ho, señorita no lo haga la herida se abrirá nuevamente…- dijo la elfa con tono preocupado.

- ¿Herida?,- esa palabra prendió una alerta en su cerebro- ¿qué es lo que me ocurrió?... no puedo moverme, mi cuerpo está paralizado, necesito respuestas ahora…- la chica miraba la espalda de aquella mujer la cual se había detenido a la mitad de su trayecto hacia la puerta, de pronto una voz familiar y una cara ya conocida aparecía detrás de la mujer.

- Madre necesito hablar contigo ahora…- Draco aparecía por la puerta de entrada del cuarto de Hermione con expresión agitada, venía aun con su capa de viaje puesta, muy sucio y desaliñado, si no fuera por la voz Hermione casi no lo hubiera reconocido, su rostro era otro…

- Hijo…- susurro Narcisa mientras se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo cambiando su mirada entre el recién llegado y la chica que yacía con la cabeza levantada intentando enfocar a la persona que apareció en el cuarto.

- ¿Qué sucede?...- preguntó el muchacho ajeno a la situación sin haberse percatado de que la chica ahora lo miraba con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos como si hubiera sido petrificada en el mismo lugar.

- Draco…- susurro Narcisa mientras intentaba interponerse entre la vista de la puerta y la cama de la chica.

- ¿Malfoy?...- dijo Hermione tratando de convencerse. En ese instante el joven mortífago levantó la vista y vio los ojos de ella. Uno de los ojos de Hermione era ahora de color negro profundo, ambos ojos lo miraban a él haciéndolo sentir pavor.

- Creo que debe descansar… sal ahora…- dijo Narcisa intentando despegar la mano de su hijo del pomo de la puerta, la cual estaba como pegada debido a la impresión.

- Ha despertado…- balbuceo Draco, comenzando a sentir una leve pero creciente euforia en su pecho que lo hacía respirar con dificultad.

- ¡¿Qué es esto? Harry!, Ron!- grito Hermione en un alarido ensordecedor que heló el ambiente de aquella habitación, Bisy la elfa doméstica trato de calmarla pero en un arranque de terror Hermione logro levantar el torso y arrastrarlo para correr, sin embargo cayó siendo presa de su propio cuerpo. Draco al ver esto entro atropellando a su madre la cual estupefacta se quedó mirando la situación desde lejos sin atinar a hacer nada.

- Calma… no te haremos…- intentó decir Malfoy mientras se acercaba a la chica intentando levantarla. Ella sorprendiendo de nuevo a los presentes se arrastro como pudo con las rodillas huyendo… no con miedo si no con la fuerza y la valentía de un ratón que se sabe presa de una serpiente, la mirada de fiera que tenía en los ojos la chica dejo a Draco frio de la impresión.

- ¡No me toques! ¡Aléjate!- le escupió Hermione con voz desgarradora como una leona.

- ¡No te hare daño!- le grito Draco mirándola desde lo alto inmóvil esperando a que ella le diera paso para poder acercarse.

- ¡Maldito asesino!- le gritó ella con odio, un temblor casi imperceptible pasó por los hombros del chico al escuchar aquellas palabras, con esfuerzo Hermione apenas pudo recargar su espalda en el muro de la habitación, algo le escocía y un liquido caliente se escurría por su columna.

- Grita lo que quieras…- susurró el muchacho molesto, mientras buscaba algo dentro de su capa-puedo ser muchas cosas Granger, pero lo único que no soy es un asesino…- susurró con pesadumbre.

- ¡Ja! Que divertido… un maldito mortífago intentando hacer una broma…- masculló Hermione mientras el dolor de una herida abierta le nublaba la vista.- ¡mátame de una vez!- Malfoy abrió los ojos con asombro deteniendo su mano dentro de su capa de viaje.

- ¿Crees que voy a matarte?- susurró arrastrando las silabas dándose cuenta de que los ojos de la chica que se encontraba a sus pies se dirigían directamente a la mano que él tenía en el bolsillo interno de su capa. Draco frunció el ceño de su rostro cerrando los ojos como intentando con todas sus fuerzas relajar su cuerpo, con voz cansada se acuclillo frente a la chica y dejo que el flequillo de su cabello tapara levemente su rostro oscureciendo su mirada.- Respóndeme algo Granger… ¿Si quisiera matarte, como es que aun te encuentras viva, en mi casa y siendo atendida por mi madre?- acto seguido el chico saco su mano de la túnica y extendió la varita de Hermione la cual estaba envuelta en un pañuelo de seda verde muy oscuro.

- ¿Qué haces?- le pregunto ella con una mueca de dolor en su rostro-

- Pidiendo tu ayuda…- contestó simplemente el muchacho alzando en sus brazos a una Hermione sudorosa y débil, la que no opuso resistencia dado al dolor que su cuerpo entero sentía, ella pudo oler al muchacho y lo que reconoció fue un aroma algo metálico, encierro y barro.

_- Sanare_…- murmuró el muchacho suavemente apuntando con su varita a la espalda de la chica- ¿Madre no puedo cerrar la herida que ocurre?- le preguntó el chico mientras él con su varita conjuraba hechizos de sanación que no surtían efecto alguno, Hermione desde su semiinconsciecia podía percibir como Draco Malfoy la tenía medio sentada a los pies de la cama y la sujetaba con un solo brazo inclinándola sombre sus piernas para poder ver su espalda, había roto el camisón de seda que llevaba puesto e intentaba curar la herida, la cual se había abierto en su totalidad dejando brotar sangre que se escurría por su espalda.

- E…eso no sirve hijo…- titubeó Narcisa nerviosa yendo a rebuscar entre los diversos frascos que yacían en la mesita de noche los cuales tintineaban unos con otros evidenciando el nerviosismo de Narcisa- ésta poción es la única que ha surtido efecto con esa herida…- le dijo entregándole un frasco de color azul al muchacho. Draco limpió la herida con cuidado, herida que ahora se trazaba por la espalda a lo largo de su columna pasando por sobre su corazón, para su asombro se dio cuenta de que ésta lucía una forma extraña.

- Madre… ¿qué?- la pregunta no alcanzó a salir de la boca del chico en cuanto su mano accidentalmente rozó la herida de la muchacha una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de ambos jóvenes, recreando imágenes de confusión y huida desesperada en Draco y a Hermione la visión de un joven parado mirando su cuerpo inerte mientras le colocaba un anillo en su mano.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- susurro Hermione en el hombro de su enemigo mientras unas lágrimas de tristeza y dolor escurrían por su rostro yendo a parar en la camisa negra y sucia de él.

- ¿Qué sucede Draco?- preguntó Narcisa en el instante en que su hijo alejó su mano con rapidez de la herida, como si su mero roce le hubiera quemado.

_- Vinculo…_- fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca mientras él sacudía levemente su cabeza.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó su madre mientras aceptaba devuelta el frasco con la poción y miraba con ojos confusos la expresión en el rostro de su hijo.

- Yo le cause esto madre, una maldición como esa solamente la ha sobrevivido Potter… es normal que haya una conexión entre la herida y la mano de quien la provocó…- susurro Malfoy mientras miraba a su madre instándola a que le aplicara la poción a la chica.- yo no puedo hacerlo… lo siento madre quisiera que no tuvieras…- trató de lamentarse el muchacho mientras observaba su propia mano que temblaba levemente.

- Detente Draco, dije que te ayudaría en esto, ya no importa nada más, ni nuestro nombre… ni nuestra fortuna… ni la pureza de la Sangre… solo nuestras vidas- dijo Narcisa mientras que con extremo cuidado aplico una pomada azul sobre la herida de la chica.- Esto dolerá querida… - susurro Narcisa mientras la poción surtía efecto creando una costra nueva en la que anteriormente cubría la herida, un quejido quedado salió de los labios de la chica el cual fue atrapado en sus labios. Hermione parecía perder la conciencia por el dolor por segundos, sea lo que sea parecía ácido, pero con todas sus fuerzas intentaba no cerrar los ojos.

- ¿No te duele?- preguntó Draco cerca de su oído en un leve susurro, extrañado mientras aun la sostenía en sus brazos; un tanto inquieto por su silencio y por su presencia.

- Si, duele mucho… pero he de morir primero antes de que me oigas llorar de dolor…- respondió ella con aplomo provocando un suspiro y una leve sonrisa torcida de los labios de su captor. Narcisa al percatarse de esa reacción se detuvo mirando a su hijo con asombro. Draco ya no sonreía desde hace mucho, ella ya no recordaba la última vez que pudo ver a su hijo relajarse y mostrar en su cara esa expresión de paz, desde el sexto año en Hogwarts él se había perdido en la oscuridad.

- Veo que ya estas mejor… si ya puedes confrontarme con ese ímpetu ya no veo necesario obtener sangre de unicornio para mantenerte con vida…- dijo el chico como restándole importancia.

- ¿Sangre de…? ¡Ha!...- otro grito ahogado casi escapa de la boca de ella cuando la madre del chico siguió con su trabajo.

- Ya esta… susurro la elegante mujer- hijo… déjame colocarle ropa de dormir nueva y la acuestas…- ordeno Narcisa mientras se dirigía a un armario enorme de madera roja y extraía una camisola de tirantes muy holgada y fresca de color plateada.- sostenla y cierra los ojos un momento- Draco así lo hizo y sintió como la prenda empezaba a deshacerse en la zona de contacto en sus manos, Draco notó que ella estaba helada, casi como un cadáver.

_- Cambio...- _dijo Narcisa apuntando con su varita la pijama y posteriormente a la chica la cual se removió apenas, incomoda al sentirse todavía sostenida de los hombros por su enemigo.- acuéstala Draco, ella necesita descansar…

Hermione percibió como su cuerpo era erguido entre unos brazos largos y fríos y como era sumergida en un colchón de plumas muy mullido, Draco se quedo unos instantes observando el rostro demacrado de aquella chica frente a sus ojos, aun no podía creer que el maldito hechizo de Snape hubiera funcionado, jamás creyó que su esperanza yacería respirando frente de él ahora, quien iba a creer que una hija de muggles se encontraría durmiendo en casa de una familia de Sangre Pura, sino la más rica una de las más poderosas de todo Londres y Francia…y lo que es peor… partidarios acérrimos del Señor Tenebroso esto era tribulación en su mente, sin embargo por alguna razón inexplicable su alma y su espíritu se sentían liberados, tenerla ahí viva y dependiendo de él para sobrevivir lo mantenía en calma, solo tendría que esforzarse para que ella le creyera y actuara según su plan… ahora el problema es que ella es Granger y ella es… pues era Granger… alejándose con el pensamiento nublado, Draco miró por la ventana de su mansión, la luz del atardecer se colaba por ella dando paso a una calidez agradable que él disfruto con pesadumbre, era singular que en su casa hubiera tanta calidez, desde que él era pequeño su hogar ha sido como una mazmorra, fría y silenciosa, inmensa y apabullantemente oscura… hasta su sala común en Slithering era más agradable que su propia habitación, pareciera como si esta alcoba irradiara la energía del sol absorbiéndola… en ese momento pensó que tal vez su madre había conjurado algo para mantener esta habitación digna de un Gryffindor, sin lugar a dudas su madre era única, sonrió para sí mismo.

Hermione miraba en silencio y aun temerosa como aquel joven sonreía con una expresión de _cariño?... _eso era perturbable e inquietante, aun no sabía el por qué ella estaba en este lugar… _su casa…_ había dicho él, miraba a la que ahora reconocía perfectamente como Narcisa Malfoy, la madre de su captor, como ella se desasía de las ropas manchadas con sangre y con un conjuro casi mudo limpiaba las manchas que ella había dejado impregnadas en la pared tan bellamente empapelada. Sus recuerdos eran confusos pero aquella imagen de Malfoy mirándola desde lo alto a su propio rostro sin vida era algo que atenazaba en su conciencia.

- ¿vas a hablar en algún momento y a decirme que pasa?- le hablo Hermione al chico el cual regresando en sí de sus pensamientos le miro girando su cabeza- ya pude darme cuenta de que no vas a matarme ni a torturarme, pero eso no explica el por qué Draco Malfoy salvaría y tendría en su casa a una _sangre sucia…- _aseveró la chica con calma.

* * *

CHA CHAN! LOS DEJÉ CON GUSTO DE MAS? OJALA QUE SI!

El próximo lo subo la próxima semana, (o tal vez este fin de semana largo) de seguro me alcanza el tiempo para editarlo pues ya lo tengo escrito. ! Bye!


	3. Memorias

**Hola camaradas, primero que todo pido disculpas por haberme demorado tanto tiempo en actualizar, mi trabajo me deja cansada y la verdad solo llegaba directo a dormir... anoche intente subirlo pero me quede dormida como si me hubieran dado una poción somnífera!, al final terminé por rendirme a los brazos de Morfeo, **

**Segundo estoy muy emocionada por sus reviews, para ser un segundo capitulo muchos! y más de 140 visitas solo de México! Gracias a ellos! son grandiosos!**

**sin más palabras a leer!**

**GO!**

* * *

**Memorias.**

Con una mirada cargada de ansiedad Draco miró a su víctima con temor, aquel ojo negro evidenciaba el poder con el cual el maleficio imperdonable había sido lanzado, cuanto más quisiera observar hacia otro lado, no podía hacerlo Hermione lo miraba a él directamente fijando su vista con determinación, era la mirada de una inquisidora. Siempre fue así, desde que él recordaba, desde que era niño… jamás la mirada de ella cambiaba… eso le agradaba le hacía sentir que aun había un resquicio del yo de su pasado, ese que daría lo que fuera por recuperar, el Draco de ahora solo era una sombra oscura y maligna del cual se avergonzaba, de alguna forma Granger era su lazo con la única realidad que deseaba vivir, una en donde él y su madre pudiesen vivir y donde tal vez ella no sería tan Granger y en donde él, solo tal vez… pudiera ser su amigo… imposible, era un ingenuo, jamás sería así, Potter jamás lo permitiría… la comadreja ni pensarlo, aunque pensándolo bien si él hipotéticamente fuera ellos… si… tampoco la dejaría acercarse a un ser como él…"que Malfoy se muera no me importa", seguramente eso sería lo primero que dirían, sinceramente jamás expondría a Hermione a ser siquiera tocada por un maldito como él… tal vez y solo tal vez esos dos tenían algo de razón.

Por breves instantes recordó su segundo año de colegio, Theodore estaba a su lado, eran niños aun pero ya desde ese entonces la existencia de Hermione era algo que no solo le perturbaba a él, Theo de una manera poco común también había sido afectado, aquella tarde y de la misma boca de su amigo se dio cuenta que esa chica se transformaría en algo más en su vida, no sabía en qué, ni el por qué. La madre de Theodore a ojos de Draco siempre había sido una loca que daba miedo, ser vidente en el mundo mágico no siempre es sinónimo de un gran poder mágico, la madre de Theo presagiaba muerte a donde iba a diestra y siniestra sin mencionar el pequeño detalle de que era una asesina frustrada en potencia, una vez en una cena de negocios de de los padres de ambos y en la cual se _suponía_ estaba medio sedada la bruja intentó clavarle un tenedor en la cabeza, una comida para estrechar lazos comerciales se transformó en una parodia de lo absurdo para él y en una de las peores experiencias que su padre haya tenido la mala suerte de ser protagonista, pero para Draco era distinto, ahí conoció a uno de sus mejores amigos Theo, el cual con un sentido del humor solo aplicable a un niño de siete años, había trasformado el desvarío de la demente de su madre en una broma muy graciosa:

_- Madre ya te dije que ese niño parece un pudin, pero no lo es, ¡no era para que intentases comprobarlo! _

_- ¡Theodore vete a tu habitación!- Gritó fúrico el señor Nott mientras controlaba a su loca mujer._

_- ¡ahora que dije!, no culpo a mamá de querer comérselo, su cabeza parece un pudín de miel!- contraatacó el pequeño Theo al cual no se le hacía nada gracioso que lo enviaran a la cama mucho menos si aún faltaba el postre._

_- Si mi cabeza parece un pudin, la tuya es… es… popó de Hipogrifo niño tonto…- respondió Draco con esa típica mirada amenazante y orgullosa… Theo era dueño de unos rizos rebeldes de color castaño oscuro que contrastaba demasiado con sus ojos celestes y su piel pálida._

_- He… si, tienes razón… de vez en cuando mamá intenta arrancarme la cabeza a mí también, debe pensar igual a ti…- Un silencio se instauró en los adultos ante los comentarios de los niños que sin darse cuenta le bajaron el perfil al incidente del tenedor asesino; de pronto dos risas de niños distintas explotaron en medio del comedor, provocando un suspiro de alivio en Narcisa y en la recompostura de un avergonzado señor Nott, Lucius lejos de querer olvidar el incómodo suceso carraspeo restándole importancia al asunto._

_- ¿Oye niño pudín? ¿Te gustan las escobas?- preguntó el pequeño Theo revolviendo en los bolsillos de su pantalón._

_- Por supuesto, niño cabeza de popó, debo decir además que mi técnica es excelente- contestó Draco con orgullo infundiendo una sonrisa confiada._

_- Te reto a una carrera…- desafió Theo lanzándole una gragea que encontró en sus bolsillos a Draco._

_- Bien…- se limito a responder siguiendo al niño por el pasillo, mientras degustaba su golosina. Y sonreía divertido al chico que después se convertiría en su mejor amigo._

Theodore había heredado la habilidad de su madre, gracias al cielo que su poder era mucho más selectivo, las predicciones de Theodore eran muy pocas pero cuando alguna se revelaba era para guardarlas en el ministerio en el departamento de misterios, aquella vez se encontraba cerca del lago, ambos disfrutando secretamente de ciertos dulces muggles de los cuales culpablemente eran adictos, malditos chocolates con chispas, para aquel entonces Dobby era quien se los traía. Hermione caminaba con Ginebra Weasley cerca de ellos, ambas abrazadas muy juntas intentaban evitar que las páginas de un libro no se cambiaran por culpa del viento. Recordaba hacerse quedado viendo como el cabello de Hermione bailaba con la ventisca y como algunas hojas de otoño se pegaban a su rostro y se colgaban de sus rizos rebeldes, una sonrisa sincera floró en sus labios al verla así, se veía natural, como si siempre hubiera formado parte del bosque y su risa era como la música… fue entonces cuando sucedió… Theo había enterrado los dedos en su hombro para intentar llamar su atención, cuando Draco se giró para verlo, él estaba en trance y las palabras que salieron de su boca lo transformaron por dentro por siempre…"_ella será la sangre, las lágrimas de tu vida… será la muerte, la locura y la luz… no apartes tu mano cuando la alcenses, y no la sueltes cuando ella te dé la suya… quien ilumina tus ojos ahora será tu salvación y tu perdición… ni la muerte ni la eternidad cambiara el rumbo de tu camino, aunque huyas serás perseguido… y el descanso llegará cuando aceptes tu destino"… _aun podía recordar con claridad cada palabra, cuando Theo regresó de su trance sudaba y se estremecía con temor, si bien Draco había escuchado la profecía Theo la había visto.

_- Que fue lo que viste…- preguntó Draco aun petrificado en el mismo sitio._

_- Por Merlín hermano… era horrible, tú estabas ahí y ella también… había mucha sangre… Merlín Draco, estabas con Granger en Malfoy Manor, ella era diferente muy diferente de ahora pero era la misma, estaban bailando y riendo, pero aun así estaban aterrados como si un mal los persiguiera…_

_- ¿Estás loco con Granger?, debiste haber perdido tu lucidez tal vez termines igual que tu madre… - escupió Draco con ira, más no sabía si era en contra de Theo o de sí mismo al haberse imaginado con detalle el cuadro que su amigo describió… Merlín le había agradado que hubiese sido entre él y ella, pero era una sangre sucia…_

_- No hermano, más quisiera que estuviera loco, pero no es así… es la predicción más fuerte que he tenido en años… estás destinado a ella hermano… debes hacerte la idea…- Theo se levantó ofendido y triste, y se dirigió hacia Hermione la cual al verlo ni se inmutó, Theo era una de las pocas serpientes que tenía amigos en todas las casas y uno de esos amigos era Granger, siempre quedaban en pociones juntos ya que ambos siempre sacaban sobresalientes en sus proyectos. Al verlo ella se levanto de la gran roca en donde estaba con la Weasley y le sonrió, Draco sintió una punzada de ira cuando vio esa sonrisa… la expresión de Theo era funesta, aun en su mente podía ver el suceso de imágenes sobreponiéndose cuando Theo en un arranque de pánico estrechó a Hermione con miedo entre sus brazos, ante sus ojos la chica palideció y cambió su semblante alegre por uno de temor, Theo le había susurrado algo al oído y luego se había marchado a toda velocidad al castillo; Ginebra miraba atónita y Hermione… Merlín ella lo estaba mirando a él, su alma se detuvo por un instante y las palabras de Theo se escribieron y sellaron en piedra, si el destino debía juntarlos, nada podría detenerlo… _

Ahí estaba él enfrentando su destino muchos años después, muchas batallas después, lleno de cicatrices, enfrentándola a ella, se tomó unos instantes sopesando en su corazón nuevamente aquellas palabras que hace tantos años su mejor amigo le había obsequiado, qué razón tenías amigo mío, aquí me tienes dejando de huir… y aceptándolo… tal y como me lo dijiste.

- Necesito respuestas…- exigió la chica aun con un dejo de temor.

- Yo también… yo también…- susurró Malfoy más para sí mismo que como respuesta a sus propias interrogantes que a la exigencia de ella.

- Necesito saber….-

- Ahora no Granger… dame unas horas… - susurró Draco con calma, lo que venía a continuación según él, era la parte más difícil de su "_plan"_.

- ¿Por qué?-

- Porque aun no he descansado, necesito dormir un poco, estuve fuera por seis días y hasta ahora no había sido relevado en mis… _asuntos_- contestó el chico bajando la mirada, si, estaba agotado esas largas misiones de espía lo tenían el borde del colapso.

- Estuviste asesinando…- los ojos de la chica se llenaron de ira y lágrimas en un segundo.

- No, solo era espectador,- contestó fríamente- pero eso no me hace sentir mejor, ni tener menos responsabilidad por mi pecado de omisión, hace dos días tuvimos una redada con Potter y compañía, ¡ha!- dijo Draco levantando su mano sutilmente al ver que Hermione comenzaba a excitarse- ellos salieron bien… solo hubo una baja- dijo Malfoy mientras tomaba nuevamente su posición mirando el atardecer desde la ventana.

- ¡¿A quién mataste?¡- grito Hermione con angustia, por su mente las imágenes de Ron o tal vez Ginny la hicieron aterrorizarse.

- Mataron a mi compañero…- contesto el muchacho - la única baja que hubo esa noche fue mi compañero. Hermione se calló, quedando muda de la impresión.

- ¿Quién mató a tu compañero?...- se atrevió a preguntar la chica con voz ahogada.

- No lo sé…- contestó sencillamente el chico.- ni me importa, la verdad me da igual quien fue, de todos modos eran tus amiguitos o nosotros… y creo que para ti es mejor ellos ¿No?...

- Eres un maldito… ¿Cómo puede no importarte…?-

- ¿Yo soy el maldito?- Merlín no podía controlarse, siempre le pasaba cada vez que se enfrentaba a ella, era como un placer ante el cual su coraza de inmutabilidad de destrozaba en mil pedazos, discutir con ella era excitante y divertido a la vez, pero no era agradable...-

- ¡Pues si eres un maldito!-

- ¡pues tú entonces eres Hipócrita!… me acusas de insensible… y dices que todos los Mortífagos merecemos la muerte… eres muy contradictoria ¿sabías?, no me digas que ahora me culpas y sientes pena por un tipo que pudo haber matado niños y mujeres indefensas… ¡ja!, ¡pero descuida! si crees que no siento nada pues déjame hacerte saber rata sabelotodo que te equivocas, ¡si! ¡Te equivocas!, siento _alivio_… a estas alturas y por la vida que llevábamos te aseguro que mi _compañero _debe ser más que feliz en su exquisito infierno de sangres puras ahora, de lo que era antes, solo sé que ya no importa quién muera, mortífagos, sangres puras, traidores a la sangre, sangres sucias, muggles, squibs…, solo hay a dos personas en todo el mundo a las que quiero salvar, una es mi madre y la otra es la persona que salvará mi propia vida en su momento, llámame como se te antoje, nada me afectará, ya no más… nada me importa más que solo mis convicciones.

- No entiendo…-

- Lo entenderás… a su debido tiempo, aquí estás segura… no hay nada que haga sospechar que te encuentras en mi casa… ahora me retiro te veré más tarde y te explicaré lo que deseas saber, y te pediré que no incomodes a mi madre ni le preguntes nada que pueda hacerla molestar, ella está asustada más que yo incluso y si la atosigas a preguntas antes de que hables conmigo te juro que te embrujaré para que duermas muy, pero muy profundamente.

- ¿Qué clase de amenaza estúpida es esa?- trato de aclararse la chica, ante lo absurdo que aparentaba ser todo.

- No es una amenaza Granger… te estoy pidiendo… ¿Cómo lo dicen los que no tienen orgullo? ¡Ha sí!.. un _favor…- _dijo Draco masticando las palabras como si fuera realmente asqueroso.

- ¿Escuche mal?... ¿estás pidiendo por favor?...tu eres un Mortífago… ¿Dime quién eres y que has hecho con Draco Malfoy?...- dijo Hermione sarcástica, mirando al chico seriamente- si estas intentado engañarme, no lo logras con tu actitud de mal nacido arrepentido, si hay algo que conozco de mi enemigo y más específicamente de Draco Malfoy, es que él nuca pediría algo de una forma tan _noble_. El tono de burla de ella lo exasperaba, con esfuerzo si apenas lograba mantenerse callado, Hermione Granger era su cruz.

- ¿As si?...- Draco soltó una especie de carcajada cansada.- ¿y qué te hace pensar eso?, claro está si es que puedo preguntar...

- Un Malfoy no lo pediría como un favor, simplemente lo tomaría por la fuerza…- dijo sencillamente Hermione mirando a su enemigo con intensidad.

- Ahí estaba de nuevo él enfrentándose a las palabras de Theo, después de ese día en el lago Theodore jamás volvió a mencionar la profecía, pese a los intentos de él por averiguar el resto de lo que él había visto, su amigo simplemente se había negado, debía de darle la razón a Theo, su mejor justificación para guardar silencio fue de que si sabía algo más podía intentar cambiar el futuro; él como siempre tenía toda la razón, ahora más que nunca se arrepentía de haberlo insultado aquella vez, tal vez ahora podría entender ese misterio ante sus ojos llamado Hermione Granger, su enemiga… la que mejor lo conocía. Un Malfoy lo toma por la fuerza… que tan errada estaba… si ella supiera.

- Bien, tal vez en parte tengas razón, pero ninguno de esos Malfoy´s que mencionas sigue aun con vida para atestiguarlo, pues he aquí mi estimada cautiva, un mortífago dispuesto a entregar el alma si es necesario para poder seguir viviendo…- sin más Draco avanzó hacia la puerta enfadado y lleno de resentimiento, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, Granger lo conocía muy bien… por lo menos lo que él alguna vez fue.

- ¿Por qué tu madre me cuida…?- se aclaró la chica de repente.- ¿acaso un Malfoy no tiene dinero para pagar un medimago o una enfermera?.

- Podríamos comprarte un hospital si se me ocurriera, pero en las condiciones en las que te encuentras, eso es imposible.

- ¿No vas a aclararme nada verdad?- un silencio entre los dos chicos dio paso a la furia de la chica- nada de lo que hagas hará que diga algo acerca de Harry ni la Orden, ¡!NADA!, ¡!Voldemort o tú, me da igual!, ¡nada, escúchame nada de lo que hagas me hará traicionarlos!- Draco sonrió con una mueca de desagrado dejando escapar un poco de aire entre sus dientes.

- Descansa…- susurró con ira contenida.

- Maldito seas…

- Buenas noches a ti también…- le contestó el chico mientras se volvía nuevamente a la puerta con aire furibundo de repente sintió algo en la suela de sus botas y ahí yacía la varita de Granger la cual se encontraba aun envuelta en el pañuelo tirada y olvidada en el suelo, la recogió con cuidado e iba a dejarla en la mesita de noche de la chica sin embargo algo lo detuvo.- creo que aun no serás capaz de utilizarla aun, así que me la llevaré.- resolvió conservando en su mente el rostro desencajado de la rabia de Hermione, creo que después de todo si no había cambiado nada desde la escuela aun seguía siendo el mismo hurón malnacido.

Tras haberse marchado, Hermione no pudo evitar pensar en que todo esto era una terrible pesadilla, desde que Malfoy había abandonado el colegio esa noche en la cual Snape matara a Dumbledore, nunca no había vuelto a ver ni en fotografías hasta ahora, siempre eran solo rumores acerca de la Familia Malfoy, ella sabía que Narcisa Malfoy era constantemente vigilada por aurores y gente dependiente del Ministerio no entendía como no detectaban de que un mortífago precisamente Draco Malfoy frecuentaba este lugar, aun si esto fuera real no comprendía por qué Harry ni Ron ni ninguno de sus amigos no venían por ella, es más por qué se encontraba en este estado tan deplorable, tan solo podía recordarse huyendo en la emboscada en donde se suponía podrían haber rescatado a Dora, era todo una trampa, ¿acaso Malfoy estaría involucrado detrás de toda esa pista falsa, si es así entonces aquel miembro de la Orden estaba bajo el _Imperius_ o era efectivamente un traidor?… pero sin mediar mas… _por qué estaba ella ahí, viva y siendo atendida como un jodido paciente exclusivo y peor… En la casa de Draco Malfoy. _Su cabeza daba vueltas como si le hubiera golpeado un bludger, eran demasiadas emociones para un solo día, por lo menos para ella, era más que evidente que ella ha estado más de un día en ese lugar, per cuánto, lo ignoraba.

Hermione dejó caer su cabeza en las almohadas que cómodamente la madre de Malfoy había acomodado, y dejó que su cansancio hiciera presa de ella, no supo en que segundo o en que instante se durmió.

Narcisa salió detrás de Draco, tan o más conmocionada que él, presenció toda la conversación que su hijo había tenido con la chica, ella era de temer, astuta y valiente, era una digna representante de su casa, no sabía qué pensar aun, para su hijo solo había un camino ahora, y exteriorizar el objetivo que buscaba con sus acciones era el más difícil a el más importante de todos los pasos. Debía decirle la verdad y ser completamente sincero, la suerte de ambos debería dejarse a la buena voluntad de ella, tanto ella como Draco debían apelar al generoso corazón de la chica. Al cerrar la puerta Narcisa miro a la espalda de su hijo el cual aun perturbado masajeaba su cien con una de sus manos, más cuando quiso avanzar el chico se desplomó, ella como su madre siempre sabía, frente a Hermione su hijo podría caminar erguido y orgulloso más la verdad nunca le era oculta a sus ojos; la espalda de Draco azotó contra la pared del pasillo y no se detuvo hasta que tocó el suelo de piedra con un golpe sordo, con un quejido el chico llamó pidiendo ayuda a su madre, Narcisa corrió a su auxilio lo más rápido que pudo mientras él apretaba con fuerza su pierna izquierda, la cual ahora sangraba profusamente, estaba perdiendo sangre rápidamente..

- ¡Draco!- gritó su madre alarmada.

- Estoy bien… no te asustes… por lo menos aun estoy vivo- no es lo mismo que puedo decir de Brown.

- August… ¿Qué pasó con él?- preguntó Narcisa casi sabiendo la respuesta, mientras se llevaba una mano temblorosa para cubrir sus labios.

- El fue asignado como mi compañero esta última noche, debía obtener información y lo logramos, sin embargo Potter y la comadreja Weasley están dispuestos a todos para vengarla- Draco hizo una mueca indicando la puerta por donde acababa de salir- después de enviar a su patronus con la información a sus seguidores lo mataron, no sé quién lo hizo, tal vez ninguno de los dos había otros aurores con ellos, pero lo que sí sé, es quién me lanzo esto…- señaló Draco rompiendo su pantalón. Surcos a lo ancho y largo de su pierna sangraban exponiendo a lo que era un _Sectumsempra.- _Solo sé que Potter y Snape han usado este hechizo antes.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora hijo…?- pregunto la mujer mientras que con su varita volvía a unir las heridas abiertas de la pierna de su hijo, el mismo Severus se había encargado de enseñarle el contra hechizo.

- Debiste ser Medimaga posees aptitudes sobresalientes…- susurró él con la frente sudorosa debido al escozor de su pierna mientras miraba con cariño el rostro de su madre…

- A Lucius ni a mi familia les gustó la idea de estudiar medicina mágica, lo consideraban denigrante para alguien de nuestra categoría y apellido, decían que eso les quedaba a los menos afortunados…-

- Eso está mal… hay muchas cosas que están mal- sonrió con una mueca ladeada mientras volvía a levantarse para dirigirse a su alcoba, Narcisa era vigilada y solamente gracias a la magia escondida de Malfoy Manor conjurada por sus antepasados más antiguos era posible esconder a su hijo mortífago y a la chica. La mansión estaba resguardada con encantamientos realizados por varias generaciones de descendientes de su familia, después de haberlo discutido por días su hijo había decidido que Malfoy Manor era el lugar idóneo para ocultarse él y ahora ocultar a Granger, su hijo sabía que jamás la encontrarían a menos de que él mismo o su madre la entregaran.

- Cooby ha desaparecido hijo y ni Bisy quiere decirme donde se encuentra su padre, por más que lo he llamado se niega rotundamente a venir aquí…- le contó Narcisa mientras ayudaba a su hijo a entrar por un cuadro mágico tras el cual se escondía la entrada a la habitación de Draco, en la pintura una joven estaba retratada hermosamente, una antepasada de los Malfoy, de largos cabellos rubios y lisos, al mirarla casi parecía una veela. La joven del cuadro sonrió en cuanto le vio y con una reverencia le dejo entrar a lo que era su alcoba.

- Gracias abuela…- susurró el chico mientras introducía su cuerpo por el retrato ayudado por su madre la cual lo sujetaba de un brazo.

- De nada querido…- contestó el cuadro mirando a su nieto cojear con dolor.

- Lo siento tanto hijo…-

- Madre yo lo siento, no pude decirte lo que sucedió con Cooby, Bisy lo sabe y le prohibí decirte algo hasta que yo llegara… pero te lo diré a su debido tiempo ya que se que le tienes una cariño especial a él…- susurro el muchacho mientras se desprendía de su capa y la lanzaba a una gran sillón con tapizado de color verde terciopelo.-

- Era un elfo maravilloso, el me crió y me acompañó toda la vida, hasta me siguió aquí cuando me casé con tu padre, ya era muy anciano cuando yo era una niña, ha vivido muchos años, por ello me siento preocupada por él, espero que no le hayas ordenado alguna misión peligrosa…- lo reprendió Narcisa con cariño.

- Estará bien madre- respondió Draco con un dejo de vergüenza y pesadumbre en sus ojos.

- Esa familia de elfos es lo más extraño que he visto, Cooby era diferente ya cuando lo conocí, siempre expresaba sus ideas sin perjuicio de las ordenes de sus amos, recuerdo que siempre me defendía de Bella y te cuidaba cuando tu padre no lo hacía… creí que todo terminaría con él, pero cuando Dobby y Bisy nacieron pude percatarme de que eran iguales, espero no estar equivocada pero esa noche donde capturaron a Potter a la señorita Granger años atrás… creo que Dobby… ¿Crees que esté bien hijo?

- No lo sé madre…-

- ¿Crees que haría bien en liberar a Bisy luego de que todo termine Draco?- pregunto Narcisa mientras sacaba una pijama de seda negra del armario de su hijo, mientras éste lentamente comenzaba a despojarse de sus prendas comenzando por las botas que aun tenían rasgos de sangre mesclada con agua.

- Creo que lo que hagas será perfecto, siempre y cuando _eso_ _termine bien…- _le contesto el joven mientras sus dedos temblaron levemente al sentir el contacto de la sangre de sus botas.

- ¿Vas a contarle todo a esa joven?-

- Lo haré madre, después de todo no lograríamos nada provechoso ocultándole la verdad, le diré todo, hablaré con la verdad más cruel si es necesario… ya después si nos acepta como somos, ella podría transformarse en nuestra única aliada.-

- Hijo tengo miedo de que no sea así, ¿y si ella se niega?... simplemente no puedes amenazarla con matarla para que nos ayude- sentenciaba Narcisa mientras con elegancia miraba a su hijo, para después cerrar los ojos con espanto. Draco se había quitado la camisa y lo que antes fuera su espalda ancha y hermosa ahora era la espalda de un esclavo, surcos marcaban su columna formando cicatrices y moretones aun a medio sanar, diferentes tonos negros y azules adornaban el espectáculo del terror.

- Sea como sea madre… si ella no nos ayuda de cualquier forma estaríamos muertos, si ella vive y nos traiciona estaremos muertos, no la mataré si se niega… pero por lo menos sería un muerto menos…-

- Has cambiado hijo… me enorgullece tu valor.

- No soy valiente madre… precisamente es el miedo y el terror a algo mucho peor que este infierno es lo que me orilló a realizar todo este plan involucrando a Snape, involucrándote a ti a quién más quiero proteger forzándote a pasar por todas estas penurias.

- Ho, hijo no te tortures más con eso, si acepté todo este plan es porque confío en ti más que en nadie en este mundo, estaré contigo pase lo que pase, ante cualquier final posible jamás te abandonaré… si hemos de enfrentar la muerte lo haremos uno al lado del otro. Y que nadie se atreva a decir en el último aliento que los últimos Malfoy no intentaron hacer lo verdaderamente correcto.- Draco apretó la mano de su madre y besó sus nudillos con afecto.

- Haré todo lo posible por que esto resulte bien…- susurró.

- Lo importante ahora es que debemos convencerla… nada más…hijo-

* * *

Draco se quedó durante algunos días en su habitación durmió tanto que ni siquiera su madre se atrevió a despertarle, el cuerpo del chico pedía a gritos reponerse del horror vivido, como era su costumbre antes de dormir su madre le dio poción para alejar las pesadillas. Desde el horror vivido con su padre jamás pudo volver a conciliar un suelo tranquilo, las primeras semanas despertaba enloquecido completamente fuera de sí, gritando incoherencias a quien osara tocarlo, solo hasta cuando su madre decidió administrarle la poción pudo recuperar algo de su cordura, lenta y paulatinamente su mente fue encajándose donde debía estar recuperando su sentido común y porque no decirlo su cordura. Narcisa aun creía que su hijo lo ignoraba, pero Draco lo supo desde el primer momento, sus sentidos en pociones siempre fueron excepcionales, pudo identificar los componentes en el mismo instante en que bebió el primer sorbo de sopa, o el primer trago de vino… nunca dijo nada, su madre siempre velaría por él. Semanas después pudo por fin volver a tener sueños.

En uno de sus sueños se veía a sí mismo caminando descalzo por el jardín de su casa en Malfoy Manor vestido con una camisa sencilla desabotonada y remangada hasta su ante brazo, aun podía ver la marca tenebrosa pero esta estaba casi traslúcida, el sol bañaba su rostro propinándole calidez y tranquilidad, cuando apenas se acostumbraba a la agradable sensación una imagen más confortable llegó a él, de pronto sus pies tocaban el agua, un paisaje marino se mostraba ante él todo su esplendor su madre a lo lejos lo miraba mientras leía un libro bajo una sombrilla gigantesca, podía sentir la arena blanca masajeando sus pies suavemente brindándole una tranquilidad exquisita, al levantar la vista divisó a una chica que jugueteaba con las olas mientras sostenía con una mano un sencillo sombrero de paja para el sol y con la otra atajaba su corto vestido de lino para que el viento no se lo levantara, su cabello era largo, liso y castaño y su risa era una melodía que le daba vida a su corazón. La miró agacharse y tocar con sus dedos el agua, a pesar de la distancia su vista era perfecta, podía notar unas casi imperceptibles pecas en sus hombros que se escondían tras la cortina de sus cabellos sedosos, sus manos eran finas sin adorno alguno más que un simple anillo de casada en su mano izquierda, sus dedos largos bailaban sobre el agua como acariciándola.

- ¡_Draco ven aquí!- lo llamó aquella joven extendiéndole una mano en la distancia, sintió como su corazón golpeó en su pecho amenazándole con salirse de él. Con esfuerzo intentaba ver su rostro pero su cabello escondía la mitad de éste dejando solamente ver sus ojos almendrados y grandes mirarlo con felicidad, ella rio suavemente y una sensación de alegría lo invadió, no supo por qué pero él rió como jamás se había escuchado, uniéndose a las carcajadas de ella mientras la chica empezaba a girar en su lugar abriendo los brazos dispuesta a abrazar al mundo- ¡Ven aquí Draco!... ¡siente esto!...- al acercarse notó que ella estaba embarazada su vestido se había levantado por el viento dejando ver un pequeño vientre redondeado…- ¡ella se mueve Draco!, ¡tu hija se mueve!- el chico se quedó paralizado mientras escucho aquellas palabras intentó ver desesperado el rostro de la supuesta madre de su hija nuevamente mientras ella giraba y reía…_

- Draco… hijo… despierta- decía una voz de su subconsciente.

_- Espera ¿quién eres…?- balbuceaba el muchacho cada vez alejándose de la chica que seguía riendo. Hasta que una voz distinta lo despertó._

- Hijo levántate, ya has dormido demasiado- Narcisa mecía levemente el hombro de su hijo con delicadeza, el cual estaba sumido en el mullido colchón.

- Madre…- respondió el muchacho aun escuchando en sus oídos la risa de aquella mujer.- ¿Qué sucede?-

- Has dormido tres días hijo…- respondió ella mientras Bisy la elfa entraba colocando n la habitación del joven un desayuno generoso.

- Lo necesitaba…- murmuró el muchacho volviendo a posar su cabeza sobre la almohada…- ¿han llamado?- preguntó mientras perezosamente se frotaba la cara con las manos.

- No, solo ha llegado el _correo_… y dicen que tienes dos semanas más, hablan de un joven llamado Edward que ha querido suplirte en tu siguiente turno… el señor tenebroso estuvo de acuerdo ya que después de la muerte de la señorita Granger te has vuelto su predilecto…- dijo la madre del chico bajando cada vez más el tono de su voz, casi hablando en un susurro. Draco solo se quedó en silencio pensando en ese chico mientras observaba el techo de alcoba, era el mismo que lo acompaño en la emboscada aquella vez y él que había presenciado la muerte de Granger, el mismo que la había pateado.

- Hay que ser cautelosos con él madre, es un desgraciado miserable… sus padres fueron acérrimos seguidores del señor oscuro en la época en que aun no había perdido sus poderes, ellos fueron muertos por el beso los dementores y huérfano se vio destinado a ser adoptado por una pareja de magos impuros… cuando él se enteró de su procedencia… asesinó a sus propios padres…- una taza de té que se servía Narcisa se resbaló de su mano yendo a parar a la costosa alfombra del cuarto de su hijo.

- Por Merlín…- se escapó de los labios de Narcisa.

- Además él mismo fue el que capturo a tu sobrina Ninphadora… por él ella aun se encuentra en las mazmorras del señor oscuro, completó la captura el mismo día en que a mí se me dio la orden de matar a Granger, ese sujeto es de temer, el Señor Oscuro lo tiene de entre sus más capaces asesinos, estoy seguro de que si se le ordenase se sacrificaría él mismo por su señor… está enfermo y loco-

- ¿Has tenido que ver con él hijo?-

- Solo algunas veces… cuando servimos de guardaespaldas del Señor Oscuro, cuando él se mueve nos llama a ambos para protegerlo, pero nunca he cruzado más de tres oraciones con él… Zabinni es su compañero… él dice que es un maldito… me ha contado algunas historias escalofriantes de sus matanzas, según Blaise un hombrelobo es más humano que este sujeto.

- Por Merlín Draco…-

- Él solo desea ser el primero ante el Señor Oscuro, su mente retorcida le hace creer que él lo recompensará y lo preferirá de entre todos nosotros… lo que Edward Weels ignora es que para el Señor Oscuro no hay nadie más importante que él mismo…-unos instantes de silencio se hicieron presentes entre la pareja mientras Draco lentamente estiraba sus músculos atrofiados por el largo descanso.

- Ella se encuentra mejor hijo…- dijo Narcisa mientras sacudía su cabeza espantando sus pensamientos tratando de cambiar el escabroso tema.

- ¿Ha preguntado mucho por mí?-

- La verdad es que no… ella ha estado muy tranquila, se conformó con la respuesta que le di de que te encontrabas durmiendo y no dijo nada más…

- ¿Te ha importunado Madre, te ha dicho algo…?- intentó averiguar el muchacho mientras comenzaba a realizar unos ejercicios de estiramientos muy parecido a la yoga muggle, luego de unos 15 minutos se sentó en la mesa de desayuno de su cuarto y comenzó a comer con apetito.

- No hijo… ella ha sido muy amable y cooperativa… - una sonrisa curiosa que no pasó por alto ante los ojos de Draco apareció en los labios de su Madre.- la verdad ella solo pregunta a cerca de los ingredientes de las pociones que estoy preparando, ya que dice que hay muchos los cuales ignora y…-

- Esa es la Granger que conozco…- susurro el muchacho mientras mordisqueaba una tostada y se llevaba a la boca una taza de leche caliente. Narcisa sonrió ampliamente.

- Hace tanto tiempo que no te había visto comer con tanto apetito…me alegra hijo… -

- Tal vez sea porque hace mucho que no soñaba madre…- respondió el con voz cálida.

- ¿Soñar?... ¿No estabas tomando pociones para no tener imágenes en tus sueños?...- pregunto Narcisa con extrañeza.

- Así es, sin embargo hoy tuve un sueño de los más gratificante Madre… tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano tengamos una familia de cuatro integrantes… Tu, yo mi esposa y mi hija…- susurró Draco con una sonrisa completa que estremeció el corazón de su Madre.

- ¿A qué te refieres?-

- Aun no lo sé, pero de lo que estoy seguro, es de que es probable es que si pueda darte el futuro que tu y yo queremos recuperar, tan solo debemos ser fuertes.- con esa afirmación Draco se levantó de la mesa lleno de energía mientras cogía de su armario una toalla y se dirigía al baño.- Madre dile a Granger que la veré en unos momentos más y que estaré más que dispuesto a contestar todo su arsenal de preguntas… estoy seguro de que en estos días de silencio habrá preparado un libro entero de ellas en su mente- una carcajada limpia resonó en el baño de Draco mientras este cerraba la puerta para bañarse. Narcisa se quedó estupefacta ante aquella reacción, y una esperanza renovada salió desde lo profundo de su alma, si la alegría de su hijo se debía en cierta medida a la chica que estaba acostada bajo su cuidado en la última habitación del pasillo, ella haría lo que fuera para protegerla.

* * *

_Hermione se encontraba mirando a su asesino tirada en el suelo a su merced, sin poder moverse esperando a su final, los ojos de Draco la miraban sin expresión, fijamente mientras su mano se levantaba lentamente empuñando con soltura una varita, los ojos de Hermione recorrían desde la varita a la mirada ausente de Draco, unas lagrimas cayeron de los ojos de él justo en el instante en donde una sonrisa de paz aflojaba en sus labios y una luz verde tocaba la espalda del muchacho provocando que sus ojos vidriosos se volvieran negros vacios y sin vida. El cuerpo de su victimario caía pesadamente sobre ella muerto…_

- ¡Draco!...- grito pesadamente, sintiendo el dolor de una perdida que no tendría por qué sentir. Despertó agitadamente con sudor en su frente y con lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos, la opresión de su pecho le dificultaba respirar y provocaba un dolor punzante en su espalda.- _¿Qué había sido eso?... otro sueño estúpido susurro…-_hace días que venía sucediendo, desde el encuentro con él, en el momento en que tocó su herida con sus dedos… esos sueños o visiones no habían parado de suceder, no entendía nada…

- ¿Ahora sueñas conmigo Granger…?- una voz ronca y en un tono burlesco resonó en su habitación, con lentitud y mucho esfuerzo comenzó a sentarse en la cama mientras distinguía a una figura levantarse de un sillón muy cerca de su cama y dirigirse hacia ella abriendo las cortinas que caían alrededor se su cama.- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó amablemente Draco Malfoy, algo que jamás pensó ella en escuchar de su boca.

- No… primero muerta…- respondió Hermione mientras miraba con escrutinio a su enemigo.

- Pues lo siento… te ayudaré de igual forma, tal vez no ahora, pero si en un futuro… jamás te dejaría morir…- dijo Draco en forma natural, sin embargo aquellas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de la chica como un cuchillo haciéndole remembrar desde su subconsciente otro de esos extraños sueños e ilusiones…

_Draco estaba sentado frente a una gran ventana en penumbras sólo iluminado por la luz de la noche mortecina, su cabeza colgaba cabizbaja sobre sus hombros, su pose era de derrota, por un instante ella temió que estuviera muerto. _

_- Draco…- lo llamó ella acercándose a él lentamente._

_- Debes irte ahora…- susurró él, vete con Potter ya sabes dónde encontrarlo._

_- No dejare que mueras… ya lo han descubierto… vendrán por ti… yo te protegeré…-_

- ¡Cállate!...- dijo Hermione ante unos ojos sorprendidos de Draco al cual se le había borrado por completo la sonrisa socarrona de sus labios al observar como Granger con una mano se tocaba con frenesí la frente justo en el lado donde su ojo se había vuelto de color negro. Draco en silencio observó a la chica con cautela.

- ¿Qué te sucede?...- le preguntó él con seriedad volviendo a tomar su postura natural de un Malfoy.

- ¿Qué demonios me ha estado dando tu madre para que me suceda esto?... ¿están intentando volverme loca, lavarme el cerebro?, ¿qué método oscuro están utilizando en esas pociones?, ¿No sería más fácil insertar recuerdos y hacer que olvide mi pasado con un obliviate?, ¿QUE QUIERES DE MI?- grito Hermione fulminando con la mirada al chico que tenía ante ella. Draco se sintió perdido, jamás se imaginó _ese_ tipo de preguntas tan extrañas… ni siquiera sabía de que estaba hablando.

- ¿De qué demonios hablas Granger… tantos libros fundieron tu cerebro, de que me hablas?- preguntó Draco con sinceridad, mientras estudiaba las reacciones de Hermione.

- Eres un mentiroso, sabes lo que ocurre e intentas confundirme… pero yo no soy estúpida y …

- Sé muy bien que no eres estúpida Granger y es por eso que te pregunto lo que pasa, aquí está sucediendo algo que definitivamente ni tu ni yo sabemos de que se trata. ¿A qué demonios te refieres?- La mirada perturbada de Draco descolocó a Hermione por completo, ella al observarlo se dio cuenta de los mismo… él tampoco lo sabía.- He venido aquí luego de despertar para hablar contigo y te escucho susurrar mi nombre como si sufrieras… ya sé que soy intimidante y todo lo que quieras pero realmente sonabas angustiada…

- ¿Te burlas de mi, imbécil?-

- No me insultes Granger… mi paciencia es un don pero no es ilimitada… solo he escuchado quejas e insultos de tu parte desde que abriste los ojos… yo no te he tratado mal ni un solo instante, creo que merezco un poco de consideración en virtud de la situación ¿no crees?- aseveró el joven haciendo un gesto en el cual señalaba a Hermione en la cama y la habitación de su casa.

- A ti, no te debo nada Malfoy…- susurro entre dientes la chica con odio.

- ¿Mmm?... bueno es aceptable, por lo menos no me llamas maldito mortífago, ¡ha! Y en cuento a tus palabras, creo que te equivocas… "Me debes tu vida"…- Un silencio prolongado se hizo presente entre ambos en aquella habitación, lapsus en el cual Draco abrió la ventana de la habitación levemente dejando que entrara la brisa matutina.- Quiero contarte una historia Granger…- continuó el muchacho de pie frente a la ventana con su pose aristocrática y refinada, Hermione lo observaba en silencio estudiando cada uno de sus gestos, estaba nervioso.

- Vaya un tierno cuento de hadas para dormir… - susurro Hermione para sí misma, sin embargo sus palabras fueron captadas claramente por Draco el cual poseía un sentido del oído del cual de enorgullecía mucho, más de alguna vez le había salvado el cuello.

- No se trata de hadas… aquí no hay hadas en lo absoluto…- aseveró con seguridad, al cual el dicho muggle le pasaba desapercibido.- por contrario es una historia de terror en la cual los personajes principales somos tu y yo…- desde su posición semi acostada Hermione miro con los ojos muy abiertos al chico el cual se situó cómodamente en un gran sofá frente a ella acercándolo más a la cabecera para tener una mayor cercanía a la chica.-

- No necesito tus historias de horror Malfoy, solo quiero que respondas mis preguntas y me digas… -

- Espera… esto tiene directa relación con todas tus dudas y preguntas… dentro de esta historia está toda explicación que buscas, tan solo te pido que me escuches antes de decir algo y que por sobre todo no me interrumpas con tus preguntas capciosas… es importante- aseveró el chico esperando sentado como una escultura de mármol a la aceptación a regañadientes de su cautiva.- Bien entonces comenzaré pero sé muy bien que no creerás nada de lo que te diga por eso…

- ¿Entonces para que me cuentas esto Malfoy?...- estalló ella exasperada, ¡por qué demonios tenía que darse tantos rodeos!

- POR ESO… si me dejas continuar…- prosiguió el muchacho luego de ser interrumpido por Hermione. Ella lo miró un instante y resopló molesta desviando su mirada.- ok… debo creer que sigues tan buena en pociones como en la escuela ¿verdad?...- Draco sacó del bolsillo del pantalón un pequeño frasco de el cual contenía una poción la cual agitó frente a los ojos de ella.- es Veritaserum Granger… la usaré en mí para que mis palabras sean creídas.

- ¿Bromeas?... ¿Cómo sé que no es una poción falsa?- dijo Hermione aun en su pose a la defensiva. Draco suspiró cansinamente mientras destapaba el pequeño frasco y acercaba este a la nariz de Granger para poder olerlo.

- Y creí que eras la chica más inteligente de todo Hogwarts…-

- Ja, ¿crees que con olerlo será suficiente? Por favor podrías haberle agregado algún anulador de olor y…-

- No por supuesto que no…- respondió Malfoy en el instante en que agarraba la boca de Hermione y a la fuerza vertía dos diminutas gotas de la poción en su boca. Entre tos y falta de aire Hermione enfurecida miró a Draco con odio.

- ¡¿Qué crees que haces estúpido?-

- ¿Con quién fue tu primer beso?- preguntó Draco levantando una ceja con su típica sonrisa torcida sea como sea sería estúpido perder una oportunidad de sacarle algo a la santa de Granger y ver que tan pícara podría ser.

- Con Eddie en tercero de primaria mi vecino…- Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- ¿Qué en serio? ¿Un muggle?... espera entonces ¿no fue Krum?- una carcajada salió de los labios de Draco sonoramente- Por Merlín que decepción, y Víctor juraba que había sido él el único… es un idiota y el estúpido jurándote amor eterno.

- Eso no te incumbe además como sabes lo de Víctor y… ¡ha!- la chica enrojecida desvió su mirada a la mampara de mariposas encantadas que estaba a su izquierda separando el vestidor gracias a dios que dos gotas solo servían para unas preguntas, ya sentía como los efectos menguaban.

- Bien luego de esta revelación…- dijo Draco entre risitas- podrás darte cuenta de que ésta poción es real, la beberé toda y te confesaré lo que desees.-

- Podría hacerte preguntas… de Voldemort y su escondite…-

- Lo sé, pero no podrías decírselo a nadie… ¿de qué te serviría esa información?

- Podría averiguar cómo escapar…-

- Imposible ni yo sé cómo deshacer los hechizos de esta casa, éstos fueron puestos por generaciones de Malfoy´s con magia oscura es imposible, es conocimiento antiguo que se perdió hace mucho…

- Lo tienes todo muy bien pensado… ¿No?- dijo Hermione con mirada serena pero atenta a las reacciones de su enemigo que sin duda alguna, cada vez la desconcertaba más y más.

- En realidad no, si fuera más precavido hubiera tenido a mi Madre presente, ella misma se negaba a que utilizara este método contigo, decía que era arriesgarse a demasiado…-

- ¿No has pensado que ella tal vez remotamente tenga toda la razón?-

- Si, es cierto, pero ya no quiero más mentiras ni secretos, hoy desperté dispuesto a cambiar mi destino aunque eso signifique que mi vida y la de toda mi familia quede en tus manos… quiero una vida normal dentro de lo que puedo exigir, sé que si todo resulta como quiero por lo menos tendré un juicio justo y no se me quitará el alma por un dementor sin derecho siquiera a suplicar por mi vida…- Draco bebió la poción de un solo trago, Hermione atónita lo vio cerrar los ojos un instante arrugando el entrecejo relajando su rostro lentamente hasta que posó los ojos nuevamente en ella, ella jamás había visto a Draco Malfoy tan relajado en su vida, es como si él no temiera a nada; había visto con sus propios ojos los efectos del veritaserum en sus enemigos los cuales se esforzaban por no decir nada y sufrían los embates de la poción de la verdad, en cambio este chico… no se resistía a los efectos, al contrario se entregaba a su poder por su propia voluntad, no había resistencia alguna, Draco suspiró levemente y comenzó a hablar.

* * *

Ha amigos! lamento dejarla aqui pero necesito parar para no mesclar las cosas! espero que les haya caído bien mi divertido Theo, más adelante también tendrá su protagonismo importante en esta historia, en el próximo capitulo viene la historia de todo, que a estas alturas mas menos ya saben para donde va el tren, hoy terminé el capitulo 6 y comencé el 7 (uf) el seis me dejó con el alma partida, vienen cosas muy duras para ambos.

Saludos a quienes me leen muchas gracias por su valioso tiempo! cuidense!


	4. Oferta

**Hello boys! al fin el capitulo que esperaban, puedo decir que desde aquí empieza la acción, un mensaje para Mari quien se pregunta por la aparición de Theo, querida si aparece mas adelante! confieso que también soy fanática de él! y su participación es sumamente importante ya veras! te va a encantar... lo prometo! Draco no es el único que quiere salir del bando enemigo. Besos y un millón por su apoyo!**

**gracias**

**GO!**

* * *

**Oferta.**

Que poder pueden tener las palabras y cuantas interpretaciones se les puede dar según los labios de quien las pronuncien, cuántos sentimientos de miedo, horror, y odio, puede encerrar una simple frase… cuanta esperanza puede darte un minuto de silencio… cuál convicción puede albergar tu alma si tus deseos se frustran a través de tu conciencia…

Malfoy estaba quieto y con elegancia trato de calmar su respiración, lucia extremadamente tenso e incluso en su postura que intentaba verse relajada, su incomodidad era palpable. Al verlo de esa manera no supo cómo, pero a Hermione se le pusieron todos sus sentidos en estado de alerta de alguna manera las palabras que escucharía ahora, formaban y constituían la razón única y primordial de que ahora se encontrase con vida. Un escalofrío recorrió su lastimada espalda, la maldita posición en la cual se mantenía tendida no ayudaba a disminuir su molestia. A penas si podía ver bien las reacciones de Malfoy. Levantaba su cabeza intentando erguirse pero su esfuerzo pera en vano noto cómo él se había dado cuenta, podía sentir su encrucijada, con asombro reconoció en ella, parte de los nervios de él. Malfoy cerró los ojos como buscando el momento y las palabras exactas para comenzar… Hermione sin darse cuenta le había dado una oportunidad propicia.

- Necesitas ayuda…- murmuró-

- No necesito de tu ayuda Malfoy, estoy bien…- contestó la chica a la defensiva.

- Disculpa, pero no era una pregunta- dijo Draco acercándose y tomando a Hermione con extremo cuidado por debajo de los brazos, alzándola cuidadosamente para poder sentarla en la cama, como un rayo un escalofrió paso por ambos chicos.

- Eres pesada a pesar de ser tan delgada…- agregó incómodo ya que al alzarla inevitablemente tuvo que _abrazarla_, el rostro de ella había chocado en su pecho, a través de su delicada camisa negra podía percibir el tibio aliento de ella, pudo oler su cabello…

- No puedo respirar…- se quejó Hermione tratando de sacarse de encima al chico el cual la aturdía con su presencia, no le agradaba para nada que le tocara, su cicatriz reaccionaba al tenerlo cerca.

- Lo siento…- murmuró cerca de su oído al tiempo que la dejaba sentada y bien apoyada en los almohadones.

- Dónde está tu madre, pensé que estaría aquí…- dijo ella mirándole seria y alerta.

- Ella no estará presente en nuestra conversación, lo que tenga que decirte es algo que solo quedara entre ambos.- sentenció él dando por abierto el debate.

- Bien… entonces te escucho soy toda oídos…- dijo sarcástica Hermione la cual no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado. A Draco no le pasó desapercibido ese gesto, pero no era el momento propicio para enfrascarse en una batalla campal por ella por esas nimiedades, ya habría tiempo de divertirse así, claro, siempre y cuando todo saliera bien.

- … Hace algunos meses, me fue encomendada una misión de propia boca del señor tenebroso…- Draco dijo estas palabras lenta y pausadamente su voz tenía un pequeño tinte de inseguridad, estaba sentado tratando de enfocar la vista en ella, pero le era difícil, Hermione Granger lo escudriñaba con un maldito auror, era casi más escalofriante que el mismo señor oscuro-… trataré de hacer esta historia lo más simple posible, es difícil contarte todo sin incurrir en detalles, por ello quisiera que solo escuches y las preguntas las hagas después…- al no tener respuesta por parte de ella, el prosiguió un poco más seguro- bien esa misión significaba ir en contra de lo que creía durante todo este tiempo… soy un mortífago Granger, pero jamás he asesinado en toda mi vida, mi Padre Lucius e incluso Snape han hecho el trabajo por mí, cada vez que me era encomendaba una misión de alguna manera me libraba de ella, todo comenzó con la orden de matar a Dumbledore, no pude hacerlo… y por ello Snape se vio en la necesidad de hacerlo en mi lugar, él hizo el juramento inquebrantable con mi madre el cual consistía en que si por cualquier motivo yo no podía cumplir mi trabajo… él lo haría en mi lugar con la finalidad de proteger mi vida, él sabía que yo no sería capaz de hacerlo soy débil y cobarde si yo no lo mataba moriría por castigo de Voldemort, el cual de paso asesinaría a toda mi familia y resultando en una muerte segura para Snape, el resultado era más que simple, él moriría al no poder cumplir su promesa de protegerme.- Hermione escuchaba absorta aquella revelación, ninguno en la orden sabía del juramento inquebrantable de Snape…

- Después de la huida del colegio mi situación no fue mejor… estaba en la mira del Señor Oscuro, no sé por qué lo hizo pero perdonó mi vida y la de mi familia, Snape lo convenció de que me encontraba bajo un hechizo no verbal de Dumbledore por eso no podía moverme ni lanzar ninguna maldición. A mi suerte todos se lo creyeron, tal vez Snape modificó las memorias de mi tía Bellatrix y de los otros que se encontraban ahí en la torre, porque nunca nadie refutó tal versión de los hechos, de cualquier manera no me importa ya que estoy vivo, sea lo que sea lo que haya pasado solo Snape sabe las respuestas.

- Los meses pasaron así como los años, entre redadas y matanzas, observé como Potter, La comadreja y tu abandonaron el colegio después de la muerte de Dumbledore, se de buena fuente que terminaron sus estudios en medio de aurores y los mejores maestros, fuera de la mirada publica e insegura del colegio, Snape me lo dijo, ahora eres una Auror, al igual que Potter y su novia, la comadreja y Lovewood…- un leve silencio se hizo, Draco miraba el piso y una sonrisa triste cruzo por sus labios… todos héroes- todos ellos grandes aurores, llenos de valentía y fuerza…todos… pero algo llamó mi atención, el problema es que no solamente yo me di cuenta… jamás entendí por qué tu no tenías compañero siempre aparecías sola o en apariciones repentinas con alguno que otro auror desconocido… era extraño… fue por ese mismo motivo que el señor oscuro se fijo en ti…- Hermione saltó de su lugar en cuanto Draco dijo esas palabras, muy pocos sabían la razón de trabajar sin compañero y esperaba que Malfoy no se lo preguntara hasta que la poción que le dio a beber perdiera sus efectos.-

- Fue así como luego de capturar con vida a un auror en una redada, que el plan comenzó a correr, la idea del Señor Oscuro era modificar su memoria y que el mismo auror bajo nuestro imperio predispusiera una oportunidad de asesinarte, dado que lo habían visto en tu compañía y la de Potter muchas veces se consideró elegirlo a él por sobre cualquiera, no podía ser alguien demasiado cercano como para sospechar de un imperio, ni alguien tan lejano como para no confiar en él… y eso les dio la seguridad de actuar…

- La pista falsa de Tonks…- susurró Hermione dándose cuenta hacia donde se habían dirigido los hechos.

- Exacto… ella también formó parte de todo, sembramos en la mente del Auror falsos recuerdos y logramos que tú te dirigieras hasta donde queríamos, nuestro plan era en mayor medida dependiente de la suerte, pero a mi padecer resultó… el día que te vi aparecer en esa maldita fabrica supe que todo era inevitable… te odie maldita sea por ser tan estúpida, eran Granger la ratona de biblioteca ¡cómo demonios no sospechaste nada!, pensé… te odié por ello, te odié por obligarse a hacer lo que te hice; esa noche era el día predispuesto el Señor Oscuro me había encomendado a mi exclusivamente el asesinarte… ¿puedes creerlo?, era como si el destino me obligara a enfrentarse de frente, sin escusas, eras mi némesis y ahí te tenía en mis manos y bajo mi varita- El pecho de Hermione se levantó ante su respiración agitada imágenes de ella cayendo al suelo en medio del barro las maldiciones que volaban locas en aquel enfrentamiento surgieron en breves instantes.- Esa noche esperé pacientemente a que no aparecieras, junto a mí se encontraba otro mortífago favorito del Señor Oscuro, es Americano y un maldito loco, además de él habían otros Mortífagos de menor rango que estaban para hacer el trabajo _sucio_, Weels quería hacer el trabajo que se me había encomendado, el maldito le excitaba la sola idea de poder torturarte…pero el Señor Oscuro no se lo permitió era mi cruz y la manera de probar mi lealtad… a maldita hora Weels decidió acompañarme… él y yo nos dignamos a observar desde la distancia la batalla, pude verte luchando… fue una sorpresa cuando Weasley apareció en aquel lugar en ese instante supe que la suerte estaba de mi lado… un testigo pensé, lo que temía era de que Weels lo asesinara antes de que pudiera escapar, cuando fue herido y se arrastró hasta el traslador y tú estabas lista para huir supe que era mi momento… me acerque lo mas prudentemente entre las muchas maldiciones que volaban y te arrojé la mía por la espalda justo en el instante en que ibas a tocar el traslador, gracias a Merlín que Wells se quedó atrás mirando con presteza, creo que nunca reconoció a Weasley, estaba bastante oscuro y dudo que ese idiota recordara su rostro.

- Me arrojaste la maldición asesina…-aseveró Hermione conteniéndose ante su asombro y temor, podía verlo en sus recuerdos inconscientes.

- Así es… -

- ¿Cómo es que estoy viva…?

- Creo que ahora compartes con Potter algo más que una amistad… eres la segunda persona que sobrevive al maleficio imperdonable después de él, tengo que disculparme te he dejado una cicatriz enorme en tu espalda mi madre ha hecho hechizos que la han aminorado y curado lentamente pero no es fácil curar una herida hecha con magia negra de la peor, mucho menos por un Avada Kedavra. No sé muy bien cómo explicar la parte en la que sobrevives, eso es responsabilidad de Snape, él hechizó un anillo de mi familia muy antiguo que responde a un _nombre_, es una de las antigüedades más protegidas de mi familia… se dice que en esa joya reposa una de las memorias del propio Salazar Slytherin de su juventud cuando él tan solo era un muchacho. Esa joya posee un gran poder de almacenamiento de magia…según Snape era idónea para contener la maldad del hechizo y sus efectos, por eso lo utilicé en el instante en que te arrojé la maldición, coloqué el anillo en mi varita, en cuanto la magia fluyó el anillo la absorbió casi en su totalidad, a pesar de que parte del hechizo fue lanzado, no fue mortal para ti… gracias a Merlín.

- Es una locura… ¿Cómo sabias que funcionaría?- dijo Hermione quejándose un poco por el dolor en su espalda.

- No lo sabíamos… era la primera vez que se hacía algo así, fue de la misma manera en que la madre de Potter se sacrifico para protegerlo siendo un bebé, es como actuó el anillo… bueno eso es lo que Snape dijo…

- Esto no puede ser… ¿Qué sabe Snape de Lily Potter y de cómo fue salvado Harry?... solo Dumbledore lo sabe con certeza…-

- Lily... Potter…- susurró Draco- ese nombre…- de pronto el chico abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se levantó como por el efecto de un resorte…- ¡rayos!.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Hermione viendo el sobresalto de él.

- ¿He?, no nada, digo… solo recordé algo… bueno es algo privado de alguien más no tiene que ver con esto…-

- No mientas…-

- No miento estoy con la poción ¿recuerdas?- masculló el nervioso- tan solo puedo decirte que no sé el método de cómo rayos funciono el maldito hechizo ¿está bien?... yo solo repito lo que entiendo de todo este tema… los detalles sólo puede explicarlos Snape…-

- Okay, Okay, pero aun así no comprendo, sé muy bien las circunstancias de la magia que Lily Potter infundió en Harry, era amor Malfoy, el amor de Lily por su hijo fue lo que lo protegió… si basamos esa misma teoría entonces… el dichoso anillo ¿me _amaba…?...- _dijo Hermione confundida debido al golpe de información relatada por Malfoy.

- ¡No!… no lo sé…- dijo Draco pasándose frenéticamente una mano por el cabello desordenándolo levemente todo era una maldita confusión más hora que sabía quién era la linda niña de la foto de Snape, maldición su padrino estaba enamorado de la madre de Potter, cada vez esto se ponía más descabellado- eso es algo que no puedo explicar, sea como sea, ese anillo te salvo la vida… después de eso me encargue se sembrar la evidencia de tu muerte y que todos la creyeran.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Evidencia?...- Saltó Hermione recobrando su lucidez y despertando a nueva información.

- Así es Granger hace dos meses y medio, estas oficialmente muerta en el mundo mágico… tu funeral fue digno de una heroína…

- ¡Mientes!... ¿Cómo?...- trató de decir, pero las palabas en su boca no salían, por su cabeza pasaban los rostros de sus amigos padres y familia llorando su muerte.

- Tuve que hacerlo, si saben que estas viva…-

- ¡Van a matarte!- dijo ella con lágrimas en sus ojos- ¡Destrozaste mi vida! ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? ¿Acaso no sabes lo que esto significa?...

- ¡lo sé!...- Grito Draco acercándose a la cama de ella, justo en el momento en que Narcisa entraba en la habitación con cautela y sin ser notada.- ¡No estoy orgulloso por lo que hice, admito que no fue lo más inteligente! ¡lo más sensato en mi lugar de Mortífago era asesinarte de verdad!, ¡pero no puedo hacerlo! ¡No voy a matarte, no morirás por mis manos!... ya se ha derramado suficiente sangre inocente en esta maldita guerra… si ha de estar en mi evitar una muerte más… lo haré…- Draco hacía aspavientos con las manos exasperado, completamente fuera de control, Hermione era una de las pocas personas en este mundo capaz de sacarlo de sus casillas y de su máscara inmutable, ante ella era un estúpido más, sin armas con las cuales defenderse.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que buscas?, tú no harías nada a cambio de nada…- dijo Hermione con voz quedada, cualquier atisbo de insolencia en su voz había desaparecido, las palabras de Draco le habían llegado de alguna manera. El chico estaba alterado y confuso, jamás lo había visto tan confundido y desesperado, él respiraba agitado y con los ojos completamente expresivos, tal parecía a punto de llorar.

- Tan solo quiero una oportunidad para salir del infierno…- dijo al fin sentándose en la cama justo al lado de ella, mientras le volvía la espalda y juntaba sus manos en su regazo tratando de conservar la calma… Hermione estaba choqueada ante la evidente cercanía- estoy cansado Granger y huir en mi lugar no es una opción eso sería elegir la muerte y yo… quiero vivir.- después de un largo silencio mientras Narcisa miraba el rostro triste y angustiado de su hijo en la distancia Hermione habló-

- …¿Me estás diciendo que engañaste a Lord Voldemort, me salvaste la vida, que me tienes escondida en tu casa, y que en resumidas cuentas esperes que les salve el pellejo a ti y a tu madre cuando Harry gane esta guerra?- dijo Hermione después de haber quedado en un transe debido a la explicación de Malfoy.

- Bueno… si… creo que eres muy concisa al retratarlo así… pero en verdad solo buscamos una oportunidad…- contestó el incómodo ante la ironía de las palabras de ella, de la boca de Hermione sonaba falso y hasta cómico, y en cierto modo tenía algo de eso. De seguro sus ancestros de la casa de los Malfoy y los Black estarían saltando de un ataque en sus tumbas.

- Te volviste loco… - le susurro Hermione con voz agotada mientras Draco bajaba la cabeza conteniendo su ansiedad, el flequillo de su cabello tapaba levemente sus ojos su cabello estaba largo y maltratado, la chica fijo su vista en la ancha espalda de su enemigo y notó que en ciertas partes de su camisa brotaban pequeñas manchas, ello la descolocó; hizo un movimiento inconsciente con su mano y tocó una de las manchitas de la espalda presionándola con una leve fuerza, más cuando vio su dedo notó que era sangre, Draco se levantó sorprendido por aquel gesto y miró a la chica con tribulación en su rostro.

- ¿Qué te ocurrió?- le preguntó ella con un dejo de preocupación que no fue pasado por alto a los oídos de Narcisa. Draco viéndose sorprendido y descubierto y aun bajo los efectos de la poción contestó sin dudar… con la verdad…

- Fui castigado por un error…- dijo él abriendo sus ojos sorprendido por su sinceridad.

- ¿Qué error?- atizó Hermione viéndose en ventaja se sacar alguna información. Narcisa en su lugar pudo hacer evitado esa pregunta, pero en su pensamiento también quería saber porque su hijo había llegado con tales marcas en su espalda, él jamás se lo diría voluntariamente… en un momento concordó que usar veritaserum en su charla con esa chica había sido una buena idea.

- Liberé a mi prima de las mazmorras del Señor Oscuro… y… - Una mueca de dolor se formo en el rostro de Malfoy, estaba intentando ocultar la verdad…-

- ¿y?- presionó la chica asombrada por tal revelación.

- Y…- la respiración de Draco se estaba normalizando…Hermione se dio cuenta de que la poción perdía su efectividad.

- Contesta…-

- Fui torturado por él… en un interrogatorio… yo era el responsable de su custodia y… ¡Basta Granger!... ya fue suficiente por hoy- dijo Draco agitando su cabeza y caminado hacia la puerta, pero en un instante su cuerpo vaciló y cayó con una rodilla en el suelo apretándose el brazo en donde tenía su marca.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Hermione con interés. Mientas Draco emitía pequeños quejidos de dolor.

- Creo que él está enojado…- susurró el muchacho mientras calmaba su respiración.- debo reportarme de inmediato mi madre debe de estar por llegar de sus compras, volveré en cuanto pueda, al mirar a la puerta desde su posición vio a su Madre mirando la escena con un rostro de calma pero lleno de orgullo.

- Malfoy, espera…- quiso detenerlo Hermione pero no sabía a cien y a ciertas del por qué. También vio a Narcisa y no supo por qué su corazón saltó desbocado al verse vista por sus ojos, era extraño pero se sentía descubierta ante su mirada transparente y su semblante inmaculado.

- Así que era por Dora hijo…- dijo Narcisa con una sonrisa radiante.

- No puedo ver a mi madre triste…-Draco colocó una mano en el hombro de su madre y dio un corto pero cariñoso beso en la coronilla de ella, ella acarició su rostro con ternura, el muchacho dirigió su mirada a Hermione antes de salir decidido por la puerta, la cual yacía inmóvil en su cama mirando aquel cuadro entre madre e hijo, todo cuanto había imaginado hasta ese entonces en Malfoy parecía estar equivocado… la pregunta ahora era ¿Qué haría?, todas las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, pero como bien había dicho su captor la decisión era de ella, la vida de ese chico y de la mujer que la miraba con aprecio desde la puerta dependían se su decisión.

- Maldito seas Malfoy- pensó tal vez él la conocía mucho mejor que ella misma.

* * *

Lejos de ahí en medio de una reunión en el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix, un grupo más o menos numeroso discutía muy acaloradamente sobre la situación en la que sus miembros podrían verse involucrados ahora, si bien Nimphadora Tonks se encontraba completamente ilesa, no podían confiarse en que esto sucediese cada vez que alguno de sus miembros fuere capturado, eso era una situación bastante extraña por no demás sospechosa.

- No sé como sucedió, pero de un momento a otro mi celda estaba sin protección y tenía mi varita en las manos, apenas reuní un poco de cordura me aparecí…No comprendo como sucedió pero nunca les dije nada a ellos, incluso me dieron a beber veritaserum y jamás pude decirles nada… es como si me hubieran borrado la memoria temporalmente…- decía Tonks en medio de la Orden del Fénix la cual se encontraba reunida en la casa de los Black.

- No me importa ahora, solo estoy feliz de que la madre de mi hijo haya regresado con vida y a salvo a casa.- Lupin nerviosamente apretaba un vaso en su mano izquierda con lo que aparentemente era cerveza de mantequilla.

- Todos nos alegramos de lo mismo profesor, pero no podemos pasar por alto de que hay un aliado en los bandos enemigos… y eso es muy bueno aunque aun no sepamos quien es.- Dijo Harry con una taza de café en sus manos mientas veía a Tonks abrazar a Teddy, a su ahijado con amor.

- Snape…- dijo Ron con timidez.

- ¡Olvídalo…! ese es otro maldito que voy a matar con mis propias manos. Él y Malfoy son ahora mis prioridades.

- Tu única prioridad debería ser Voldemort, Harry, no ellos, ya sabemos que fue Malfoy quien asesinó a Hermione, según lo que Tonks nos dijo que escucho de los carroñeros de la Celda, sin embargo no debes perder tu objetivo… no debes atacar las patas de la araña, debes cortar su cabeza- dijo Ginny con ahínco mientras miraba a Harry con intensidad. Todos en aquella reunión estaban de acuerdo, pero tanto la mente de Harry como la de Ron estaban perdidas en su dolor personal, la pérdida de Hermione fue algo que ninguno esperaba y al saber que el perpetrador había sido Draco Malfoy fue un golpe duro de asimilar más aún con el odio viejo que se traían desde la escuela y por todos los momentos de peligro en los cuales el trío estuvo involucrado por responsabilidad de él.

- Bien me voy a dormir y a descansar con mi bebé…- dijo Tonks alivianando un poco el pesado ambiente que se había instaurado en aquella sala.

- Buena idea- la secundó Remus Lupin ayudando a su esposa a ponerse de pie con Teddy en los brazos.

- ¿Harry puedo hablar contigo un minuto?- Dijo Ron con voz cansada mientras los otros miembros de la Orden lo miraban con rostros interrogantes.- … a solas… si no les molesta…- agregó el muchacho recibiendo miradas desaprobatorias por parte de los presentes.

- Creo que debemos escuchar lo que tengas que decirle a Harry, Ron…- contestó Ginny con algo de molestia en la voz.

- No lo creo…- espetó Ron colocándose de pie y saliendo por la puerta de la sala seguido a paso muy cerca de su mejor amigo, el cual no se inmutó al dejar a los otros miembros con los ojos atónitos por tal actitud.

- Ginny querida… déjalos…- le dijo su madre en cuanto vislumbro algunas lagrimas formándose en los ojos de su hija.- ya sabes que después de _eso_ ellos ya no son los mismos que fueron alguna vez.

- Si Hermione estuviera aquí, no lo hubiera permitido… ella no los habría dejado hacer que quisieran.- dijo con amargura Ginny mientras se disponía a recoger su capa de viaje y dirigirse a la puerta.

- Solo ella los conocía tan bien como para poder detenerlos… ahora solo nos queda confiar en que ella los cuida desde donde está- sentenció Molly tratando de esconder sus lagrimas mientras recogía frenéticamente las tazas de café que antes estaban llenas y que ahora vacías yacían esparcidas sobre la mesa, de un momento a otro la mayoría de los presentes se había retirado de la casa solo dejando a sus actuales moradores en ella.

En el jardín trasero de la casa de los Black y lejos de las luces de las ventanas de la casa y de las miradas curiosas de sus moradores, Harry y Ron daban un paseo a la luz de la luna llena, cada uno de ellos sumido en sus pensamientos, Harry miraba con desagrado aquel patio, se arrepentía de todo, más de alguna vez Hermione le había sugerido plantar rosales para mejorar el aspecto, más el siempre desestimo hacer esas cosas de chicas, si ella viviera… tal vez… en aquel lugar frio y tenebroso recordó nuevamente a su amiga y con dolor nuevamente la extrañó. Con hastío miró las lápidas de algunos de los parientes de los Black que aun sobrevivían a los siglos, algunos no poseían el apellido pero en ellas podían leerse epitafios en donde se dejaba muy claro la supremacía de clases y de sangre "_Jane B. Sullivan_… _hija de Cornelia Jane Black y Marcus Sullivan, fallecida en defensa de su señor… Lord…_", una mueca de disgusto surcó la boca de Harry, no le importaba pasar a llevar generaciones de Black´s en ello, pero en cuanto todo terminara limpiaría esta casa y haría polvo todas estas estupideces, transformaría este lugar en el hermoso jardín que Hermione quería.

- A Hermione le parecería_ educativo _todo esto, ¿No lo crees Harry?- espetó Ron con una sonrisa nostálgica en los labios. A Harry se le vino una imagen tan vivida a su mente que sus ojos picaron por lágrimas queriendo salir, a veces olvidaba que su dolor no era el único su hermano su amigo también la había perdido, pero también había perdido a su amor.

- Si Herm, estuviera aquí seguramente diría…_"!Ho por Dios!, ¿Pueden creer esto?, es de... ¡dementes!... no puedo creer que hubiesen escrito eso en su lápida… aunque parece hecho por un conjuro muy delicado, escribir en pergamino con esa pulcrosidad solo pueden hacerlo Magos sumamente experimentados, sin embargo escribir en este tipo de roca mágica es… "- _una sonrisa áspera surcó los labios de Harry, levantando su rostro hacia la luna.- Lo mataré Ron, te lo juro…

- El primero que lo vea lo matará… es una promesa…- susurro el menor de los Weasley- ya seas tú o yo, da igual… Malfoy morirá. Harry miró a su amigo sin expresión en su rostro. Ambos juraron esa noche vengar a la chica que ahora faltaba a su lado, la hermana que nunca tuvo y la novia que nunca tuvo.

* * *

- ¿Dónde está Malfoy?- preguntó Hermione a Narcisa la cual la acompañaba en una de esas tardes de lectura que secretamente las dos degustaban en silencio, no era un secreto para Draco que su madre amaba la medicina y haberle puesto a una enferma a su disposición las 24 horas del día era una privilegio fácil de disfrutar para la líder de la casa de los Malfoy. Para Hermione era _agradable,_ Narcisa muy a su pesar era una mujer sumamente interesante sus conversaciones trascendían de lo trivial, a lo que ella había imaginado, Narcisa era una mujer increíblemente inteligente y su plática era amena, no recordaba haber conversado de esa forma tan productiva desde que había visto a la profesora McGonagall hace más de un año… si hubiera sabido que ella _moriría_, hubiera disfrutado más de su compañía.

- No lo sé…- se limitó a contestar ella bajando la mirada…- no se ha comunicado en dos semanas, su último mensaje decía que estaría fuera de Londres por algunos días, no detalló cuántos pero imagino que serán varios.-

- ¿Siempre es así?- preguntó la chica al ver el semblante inquieto de la mujer.- quiero decir, ¿Voldemort siempre dispone de sus _seguidores_ como si fueran perros?... bueno lo digo porque él… bueno su espalda estaba…

- Es aun peor…- respondió Narcisa mirando a Hermione con calma.- cuando recién entro al círculo cercano de Lord Voldemort después de la muerte de Lucius, Draco fue tratado un poco mejor, antes solo era un peón utilizado a conveniencia del Señor Tenebroso, ni nuestra fortuna, ni nuestro apellido, ni mucho menos muestra sangre nos dio pase libre dentro de ese infierno, mi esposo trató de hacer desaparecer a Draco, pero sus planes fueron truncados con su muerte, bien sabía que su propio hijo no sería capaz de obedecer las órdenes de _él…_

- ¿No pudieron simplemente huir o pedir ayuda?- dijo Hermione con seriedad.

- Ahora puedes entendernos, ya que Draco te ha contado nuestra verdad, pero… ¿realmente crees que los demás nos hubieran creído?, lo pensamos mucho y luego de mucho sopesar los posibles finales, optamos por esto, se dio la oportunidad de salvarte y Draco no dudó en tomar esa decisión, él solo esperaba una luz por donde salvarnos a ambos y apareciste tú por obra de Merlín…

- Disculpe Narcisa… pero quisiera estirarme unos momentos ¿me puede ayudar?...- dijo Hermione moviéndose en la cama lentamente, tratando de cambiar el tema de su conversación, no le gustaba el lugar a donde sus pensamientos la estaban llevando, las ultimas semanas después de que Draco se había marchado se habían transformado un su suplicio a su temple, aunque ella no lo quisiera aceptar, ni quisiera darse cuenta, estaba comenzando a entender a aquella mujer y lo peor de todo estaba encontrando las escusas y las justificaciones a todas y cada una de las acciones de su enemigo. Las platicas y anécdotas horrorosas que Narcisa había confesado a cerca de la miserable vida de su hijo todos esos años, eran dagas y a la vez suavizante de su criterio y prejuicios, por un lado comenzaba a destrozar su odio contra él y por otro estaba dudando… ella seriamente estaba poniendo a prueba su conciencia y su corazón y como resultada inevitablemente estaba comenzando a dudar, ahora la pregunta que evitaba con todas sus fuerzas formularse, aparecía en sus pensamientos a cada instante mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de aquella mujer o cuando revivía el dolor del chico que había arriesgado todo por salvarla… _¿debo ayudarles?..._

- ¿Por qué mejor no te levantas querida?, considero que ya puedes hacerlo…- dijo ella mientras iba a un armario muy grande y comenzaba a elegir unas prendas de ropas muy bonitas.-

- ¿De dónde sacó todo eso?- dijo Hermione mientras sus ojos se salían de sus orbitas.

- Ho, lo compre hace unos días, supuse que tarde o temprano saldrías de esa cama y no poseías ropas adecuadas…- y bueno yo… me tome la libertad de elegir algunas, espero que sean de tu agrado, consideré que se verían preciosas en ti, tu cuerpo es muy estilizado y… bueno es lo último de moda entre las jovencitas…- Hermione no podía creer la transformación de Narcisa, sacaba prenda tras prenda del armario cada una más bella que la otra… y por sobre todo más costosa.. al final se decidió por una falda color crema muy sencilla arriba a la rodilla unas botas largas de tacón medio color beige y un sweater de hilo beige que combinaba perfectamente con las botas… después de ayudarla a darse un baño y a vestirse Hermione vio su imagen al espejo… no lo recordaba pero hace meses que no lo hacía jamás había sido pretenciosa por eso no extrañaba ver su imagen, pero lo que vio la dejó pasmada…

- Que le ocurrió a mi ojo…- dijo a penas vio su rostro en el espejo…-

- Narcisa quien no se había percatado de aquel detalle puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica…- Es un rastro… Draco dijo que no quería que lo ocultáramos dijo que al mirarte a los ojos recordaba el milagro por el que aun vives y por el cual debe seguir adelante…-

- ¿Rastro?- susurro ella mientras veía su ojo ahora de color negro.- me veo extraña…- dijo ella riendo nerviosamente.

- Al principio sí, pero después te acostumbras… dijo Narcisa comenzando a cepillar el cabello de Hermione.

- Espere no haga eso… mi cabello es… _un lio…_-dijo la chica con desgano.- la ropa es preciosa y todo pero mi cabello es guerra perdida, no tiene remedio.

- Eso era hasta que llegaste a esta casa…- susurró Narcisa con seguridad.- ¿Qué acaso no has visto el cabello de Bellatrix?... ella es mi hermana y créeme que jamás se ha preocupado por su apariencia, mi cabello es igual al de ella.

- ¿Esta bromeando?...- dijo Hermione perturbada por el hilo de la conversación y por quienes estaban involucrados en ella.

- No, no bromeo… pero debes prometerme que este secreto no saldrá de este lugar, la formula que utilizo diariamente es algo que solo es de la familia… y te la daré a ti porque uno, veo que la necesitas con urgencia y dos… porque creo que si no te la doy probablemente muera conmigo… esperaba dársela a mi propia hija… pero jamás volví a tener hijos después de Draco.- Hermione se quedó en silencio mientras Narcisa vertió sobre su cabeza una pequeña gota de una poción traslúcida que mantenía en el cajón del tocador donde ahora ella se encontraba, sorprendentemente su cabello se relajó por completo y se volvió completamente liso y sedoso…

- Wuau… -fue la expresión de Hermione al ver su nueva apariencia, con esa ropa y esa cabello de modelo de revistas parecía una…

- Pareces una Malfoy... me recuerdas a la bisabuela Malfoy salvo tu color de cabello sus facciones se asimilan a las de ella, amaba a Draco.

- Ho…- fue la expresión de Hermione, sentía que todo estaba fuera de lugar.- ¿ella falleció?.- preguntó por inercia.

- Si hace algunos años… la Bisabuela Malfoy era encantadora…-

- Creo que usted se volvería millonaria con esta poción… en el mundo Muggle las mujeres pagarían lo que fuera por tener al cabello así… me incluyo entre ellas…- aseveró Hermione mientras que con rostro triste se miraba en el espejo.- puede hacer algo al respecto con este ojo… realmente me molesta, nunca me especialicé en conjuros de metamorfosis o de belleza… creí que no me serviría para nada…

- No conozco el hechizo exacto, pero puedes preguntarle a Draco cuando regrese, el se lo sabe muy bien…

- ¿Qué quiere decir?...- preguntó Hermione mientras analizaba las palabras.

- ¿No lo sabes?... Draco también tiene uno de sus ojos de otro color, es de nacimiento, él mismo creó un hechizo para asimilar ambos, en realidad su ojo derecho es azul…- sentenció Narcisa. Cada vez más secretos de Draco eran revelados. Y cada día se convencía más y más a cerca de su decisión.

Los días posteriores se dedico a deambular por aquella ala de la casa con libertad, bueno dentro de la libertad que sus piernas se lo permitían, aun no estaba lo suficientemente fuerte para caminar segura por sí misma por ello se ayudaba con un bastón que Narcisa le había obsequiado, no podía quedarse más tiempo acostada el no movimiento de sus piernas atrofiaría más sus músculos agarrotados, las caminatas diarias por los pasillos de la mansión le estaban ayudando mucho, reducía el entumecimientos de sus extremidades y le daba algo más de rubor a sus pálidas mejillas, cuando no tenía más energías para seguir generalmente se escabullía a la pequeña biblioteca no muy lejos del salón comedor, bueno pequeño para los Malfoy porque para ella era inmensa, los libreros decoraban las paredes de piso a techo y describían formas inusualmente curvas casi pareciendo que los libros se caerían desde la cúpula alta de aquel lugar; un estudio bien iluminado con cortinas en azul petróleo bordadas delicadamente adornaban perfectamente con el mobiliario antiquísimo de aquel lugar, el tapizado de los sofás y sillas como también su decorado era simplemente exquisito, en aquel sitio pasaba tardes enteras leyendo algún libro que le resultara interesante, el crepitar de la inmensa chimenea que calentaba ese lugar resultaba relajante y más que satisfactorio debido a que su cuerpo aun se encontraba entumecido por los casi dos meses que tuvo que forzosamente pasar en cama sin moverse, la que ahora era su habitación solo era frecuentada para dormir o tomar sus alimentos claramente en compañía de Bisy o de la señora de la casa la cual curiosamente siempre mantenía durante la cena una conversación gustosa cargada de una evidente empatía por todo y algo que no pasó por alto Hermione… Narcisa Malfoy lucía feliz. Una sala de estar muy amplia con una espaciosa chimenea que en su mayor parte era utilizada por Malfoy para movilizarse se encontraba al final del pasillo y la ultima puerta de ese pasillo era la entrada a la habitación de su captor… la chica solo se había atrevido a pararse frente a la puerta, le resultaba sumamente intrigante saber que había dentro de ella, sin embargo en el momento en que se decidía a entrar la imagen del cuadro que custodiaba la entrada a su cuarto le sonreía de una manera curiosa… _aquello era perturbador…._

- Draco aun no ha vuelto querida…- le respondía el cuadro con cortesía.

- He… no lo estoy buscando, solo tenía curiosidad… lamento incomodarla.- respondió Hermione mientras se vio descubierta observando desde lejos la entrada de la puerta a la habitación del chico, con cuidado y aun apoyándose en su bastón daba pequeños pasos avanzando con cautela, siempre procurando de mantenerse en pie todo lo posible, cuando se acercaba al que ahora había trasformado en su estudio, un ruido metálico provino del que era la estancia de la chimenea en donde Draco siempre se aparecía; su corazón latió con fuerza presa de la curiosidad y la ansiedad.

- Amo bienvenido…- se escucho una leve vocecilla recibir al visitante en la estancia.

- Gracias Bisy…- se escucho decir a una voz pastosa y agotada, pero que sin duda pertenecía a Draco, era increíble escuchar el tono de cordialidad que había en el tono de voz del chico.

- ¿Dónde está mi madre?.

- Ella ha salido amo, se dirigió al callejón Knockturn a adquirir un ingrediente faltante para las pociones de la señorita- respondió Bisy con premura.

- Ya veo… ¿Crees que demorará en regresar?- volvió a preguntar aun con voz cansada.

- Tal vez amo… no ha sido a menos de una hora que ha salido de Malfoy Manor señor.- contestó la elfina con cariño.

- Bien… u tú ¿cómo has estado?...- Hermione casi se fue de espaldas, ¿Draco Malfoy preguntándole a un elfo doméstico por su estado?.

- Ho, amo… Bisy ya está mejor, Bisy siempre supo que padre había hecho eso, pero no importa, ya que él lo hizo por la familia… para proteger a la familia… y de eso estoy orgullosa.

- ¿Mi madre aun no lo sabe cierto?.

- No amo, Bisy sabe guardar secretos, si mi ama se entera de que padre murió, se entristecerá…

- No olvides protegerte Bisy, eres valiosa para mi madre y para mí, sin tu ayuda no podría haber hecho todo lo que hice…

- Amo, Bisy lo hizo porque ella quería de corazón, el amo es la familia de Bisy ahora y proteger a la señorita también es mi responsabilidad…

- Gracias pequeña Bisy, gracias por cuidar de la familia… y hablando de ella ¿cómo está?-

- Estoy mucho mejor Malfoy…- respondió Hermione mientras aparecía a paso inseguro por la puerta apoyándose débilmente por el marco de la puerta. Draco que se encontraba acuclillado a la altura de la diminuta elfina se quedó inmóvil en donde estaba aun con su capa de viaje empapada y sucia puesta sobre sus hombros, mirándola sorprendido y de alguna forma sintiéndose abrumado por la presencia de la chica. Ella lucía muy distinta de cuando la vio por última vez, a pesar de su estado aun casi famélico él podía notar los avances de su recuperación a pesar de su delgadez ésta no le sentaba tan mal, lo más curioso de ver fue su cabello… "seguramente mi madre intervino en ello…- pensó- se veía muy bien su atuendo era sencillo pero sumamente elegante vestía en tonos suaves y delicados muy acordes a su semblante, su rostro parecía irradiar paz, el color pálido de su piel destacaba aun más el color de su cabello castaño el cual ahora podía apreciarse mejor y en el cual se distinguían rastros del que alguna vez pudo haber sido cabello rubio…

- Te has levantado…- susurro entre sus labios el chico tragando en seco. Draco se sintió estúpido al decir esto, su mente estaba en blanco aun no estaba preparado para afrontar a su salvadora, mucho menos después de haberse ausentado por tanto tiempo, ya hacía un mes de que había salido por órdenes de Voldemort.

- Tu madre me ha levantado… aunque aun no me deja caminar…- aseveró la chica acercándose hasta donde se encontraba Draco ayudada por su bastón, Draco notó el gran esfuerzo que significaba para ella hacerlo, sintió como sus manos picaban por ir a su encuentro y en parte aliviar su esfuerzo; la elfina miraba nerviosa a su amo aun esperando que él se quitara la capa sucia y se la entregase.

- ¿Entonces porque lo haces?, mi madre debe saber muy bien que aun no estás capacitada para…

- Te esperaba desde hace días… la ansiedad no es buena compañía de un enfermo…- respondió ella con ironía, mientras se acercaba cada vez más a él sujetándose con premura de toda aquella superficie que le sirviera de equilibrio. Draco miraba las manos de la chica sus dedos eran finos y delgados como si se fueran a romper en cualquier momento- es un alivio que llegues… tu madre está sumamente nerviosa, intenta disimularlo sin embargo es inútil cuando cada mañana lee con escrutinio el profeta tratando de no encontrar noticias tuyas….- Hermione aun de pie se apoyó en el espaldar de un hermoso sofá y miro a Draco con tranquilidad.- estas callado ¿sucede algo?- preguntó la chica aun al ver al chico petrificado en el mismo lugar.

- No es nada solo estoy asombrado…-respondió él a la vez que daba un pequeño respingo en su lugar y recomponía un poco la expresión de su rostro, jamás espero ser recibido de aquella manera claro estaba después de la última conversación no tan civilizada que tuvieron, era sumamente incómodo hablar con ella así… se sentía que algo estaba mal, no pudo evitar que pensamientos de su época estudiantil cruzaran por su mente, - "era mucho más fácil cuando nos insultábamos mutuamente"- pensó- acto seguido y tratando de que no se notara su intranquilidad se quito con dificultad su capa de viaje dejando ver en su ropa marcas de quemaduras… las que sin duda eran de alguna batalla. Hermione lo vio con un sobrecogimiento en el pecho que el muchacho percibió fugazmente por el rabillo de su ojo mientras le entregaba a su elfina la capa destrozada la cual desapareció por la puerta no antes de inclinar levemente su pequeña cabeza.- No murió nadie Granger… deja esa cara- mascullo él sin mirarla con tono calmado.

- No pregunté nada…- dijo ella con altanería, lo que hizo escapar una pequeña mueca de alegría de los labios del chico, así era más fácil para él.-

- Esa es la Granger que conozco… susurró observando nuevamente a Hermione con una mirada de agotamiento y tristeza tan inmensa que provocó que ella no respondiera al tira y afloja que se daba tan natural en ellos…-

- ¿Hermione? Querida ¿Ya regresé?...- se escucho una voz desde el final del pasillo, unos sonidos finos del tic-tac provenientes de los tacones de Narcisa se acercaban cada vez más, hasta que su rostro pulcro e iluminado apareció por la puerta. Apenas la mujer miró dentro de la sala y vio a su hijo de pie en ella, arrojó todas sus compras al suelo y se lanzó con delicadeza a los brazos de su hijo el cual con una sonrisa de alivio la recibió con aplomo.

- Mi querido hijo…- dijo Narcisa mientas besaba la frente sudada y sucia del Mortífago, mientras unas lagrimas de felicidad amenazaban con salían por la comisura de sus ojos…- esa imagen que Hermione contemplaba entre madre e hijo terminó por zanjar sus sentimientos y por responder a su propia pregunta, que Merlín la ayudara por la locura que haría ahora.

- ¿Narcisa… he Malfoy?... quiero decir… - los llamó Hermione con nerviosismo, pero con convicción…- esperaba que ambos estuviesen juntos… ya he tomado mi decisión con respecto a… bueno a todo este plan que Malfoy a trazado.

* * *

Amigos, disculpen la larga espera, me comprometí conmigo misma que hoy subiría este capítulo, solo por ustedes, espero les haya gustado y no os preocupéis que no haya explicado todo lo del hechizo que salvó a Hermione, hay otro capítulo especial para eso… gracias por sus comentarios tan lindos, me han emocionado mucho! Que emoción empezaron los juego olímpicos vamos Chile den lo mejor muchachos!


	5. Conociéndote

Ha! lo siento tanto a todas las amigas y amigos que me leen, estoy sumamente apenada por no actualizar en tanto tiempo, este capitulo lo he editado ya 4 veces debido a que debo hacerlo calzar con otros 3 que ya tengo listos! lo que pasa es que e veces me adelanto mucho a los hechos y he escrito capítulos donde ya la acción está en proceso, por ende después hilar la historia se convierte en un parto para mi! y Ahora resulta que debo escribir otro más para poder unir el resto...

Este para mi es uno de los capítulos en donde comienza el cambio de Draco, es aquí donde la coraza se empieza a quebrar, el próximo cap, que ya estoy comenzando vendrá cargado de elementos emocionales que harán que la historia de un giro radical. Ha! si se preguntan por Harry y Ron, bueno ellos aparecerán muuucho más adelante cuando ya la cosa esté que arda!

No os confundo mas!

a leer

Go!

* * *

**Conociéndote.**

Narcisa había dejado de abrazar a su hijo y ahora miraba a la chica como conteniendo la respiración, apretaba sus manos dirigiéndolas su pecho como esperando una sentencia de muerte. Si se le interpretaba se esa manera, este era el momento en el cual se decidiría la fortuna de la arruinada familia Malfoy. Draco había optado por bajar la vista y dirigir su mirada al suelo, dejó que su cabello escondiera su expresión, nunca pensó que apenas llegase a su hogar se encontraría con este tamaño recibimiento.

- Antes que todo quiero agradecerle a usted Narcisa la dedicación por cuidar de mí, de mi salud… sin su presencia en toda esta historia mi decisión probablemente sería una muy diferente a la que es hoy…

- Entonces eso quiere decir que…- se atrevió a balbucear la madre de Draco mientras tomaba la mano que su hijo, la cual él había posicionado sobre el hombro de su madre.

- Por favor… aun no he terminado…- ante ello Narcisa se calló de inmediato.- Malfoy…- dijo esta vez mirando al muchacho que al sentirse aludido levantó la vista y la observó con ojos vacilantes.- se que nuestro pasado no es un precedente que juegue a tu favor… si de eso dependiera mi respuesta sería un rotundo no…- aquellas palabras fueron una daga para el chico el cual trato de mantener su rostro inmutable a pesar de que su ceja derecha se inclinó hacia abajo con dolor- sin embargo…- prosiguió la chica-… nunca he sido una persona que no crea en los cambios… aun no sé muy bien porque lo hago, tal vez sea una ingenua…- en ese instante Hermione se detuvo e imágenes de su familia y amigos cruzaron por su mente sabía que las palabras que a continuación pronunciaría serían las palabras más importantes que diría en mucho tiempo, cambiaría el rumbo de muchos destinos, no tan solo el de esas dos personas que la miraban expectantes de pie en esa sala, sin también cambiaría el destino de Harry, Ron el de todos sus amigos, el curso de la guerra, cambiaría su propia vida por completo… el peso de decirlas era inmenso las sentía como una roca en su pecho, era sumamente difícil y delicado…era una locura también, de alguna forma curiosa el destino jugaba sus cartas como deseaba, el haberse cruzado en la vida de ellos se traduciría de hora en adelante en caminar junto a ellos… no podía pronosticar cuál sería su futuro, pero ya lo había decidido… sea cual fuera el resultado se ataría al destino de esta familia por siempre.

- …Elijo darte una oportunidad…- Draco respiró con fuerza liberando el aire que tenía atrapado en sus pulmones, aun no podía creer que aquellas palabras salieran de los labios de Hermione.

- No te defraudare… - susurro el chico mientras un silencio se apoderaba de los tres, sin que ninguno se atreviera a interrumpir, solo el sonido del tic tac de un gran reloj acompañaba las emociones de los presentes. De pronto madre e hijo se abrazaron sin poder contener su propia emoción- _había resultado… ella había aceptado…- _Pensó Draco a punto de explotar.

- No espero absolutamente nada de ti Malfoy- asevero Hermione respondiendo a las palabras que él le había dicho, mientras que con nerviosismo alisaba con sus manos su ya perfectamente planchada falda. Por unos momentos ella se calmó y miró Narcisa a los ojos con calidez.- Les ayudare en todo lo que me pidan… a ambos, pero quiero que sepas que mi mayor motivo es tu madre, deseo que no me defraudes, Narcisa merece paz y ver a su hijo en paz consigo mismo- agregó con aun algo de tensión en su voz. Nadie podría haber imaginado que la madre de Draco Malfoy emitiera un casi insonoro chillido de emoción contenida y abrazara con efusividad a una sangre sucia con una sonrisa sincera y lágrimas en sus ojos.

Sus palabras eran ciertas, no había razón alguna para ayudar al maldito que le hizo la vida imposible durante tantos años en la escuela, Draco era de una naturaleza traicionera y orgullosa, por más que intentara buscarle cosas buenas, le era casi imposible encontrarlas, era un rechazo absoluto, pero… siempre había un pero… no podía pasar por alto el amor que él le profesaba a su madre, ¿acaso uno podría fingir tal cariño hacia una persona? eso sí que no era mentira ni falso, Draco amaba a su madre, ella podía verlo al mirarla, Narcisa para él era lo único que valía la pena en este mundo y ese era el gran motivo que impulsaba su decisión, no había otro, esa mujer era excepcional y honesta, de cierto modo tenerla cerca y darle alegría era un bálsamo a su alma al haber perdido a Sirius. Al increíble padrino de Harry jamás se la había dado una oportunidad, murió defendiendo a quienes amaba, se había castigado por tantos años en Azkaban solo por el dolor de haber perdido a lo que él consideraba su verdadera familia, canuto no había tenido oportunidad de demostrar nada, y murió en la miseria de ser conocido como uno de los asesinos más despiadados de Voldemort, él había muerto envuelto en una mentira dolorosa e injusta. Simplemente no se podía quedar ahí mirando como Narcisa podría correr el mismo destino, al ayudarla ayudaba a Sirius a descansar en paz donde quiera que estuviera. Al sentir a Narcisa en sus brazos llorando lo ratificaba, no podía abandonarla, no lo haría, desde el fondo de su alma estaba haciendo un compromiso, en él estaba metiendo su voluntad y su afecto… pues si… Hermione Granger le había tomado afecto sincero a la madre del dueño de sus pesadillas.

- Mi hijo no se equivocó contigo…- dijo Narcisa entre sollozos. Draco observó como los sollozos de su madre se dejaban consolar por una aturdida chica que aun temblando debido a su convalecencia apenas si podía seguir en pie. Hermione miró Draco al cual los hombros se le habían caído en una pose de derrota y por primera vez en su vida se permitió dejarse vencer, de ahora en adelante no tendría por qué fingir ser fuerte por lo menos en estos momentos no, de alguna manera se sentía a salvo. Hermione aun desconcertada ante la reacción de Narcisa solo atinó de devolver una pequeña sonrisa, para él era la primera vez que veía con sus ojos una sonrisa verdadera de ella, la primera sonrisa sincera de Hermione Granger, la cual aun con torpeza palmeaba con suavidad los hombros de su madre a modo de tranquilizarla.

- Gracias… - dijo Draco dejando escapar un suspiro el cual se llevó su cuerpo al suelo, dejándolo de rodillas ante su madre y la chica…- Hermione por un instante creyó que estaba herido ya que su cuerpo convulsionaba levemente, sin embargo sus predicciones se equivocaron en el instante en que Draco elevó su rostro al techo y con los ojos cerrados comenzó a reír a carcajadas… para ella… era la primera vez que oía a su enemigo reír con una expresión de dolor en su rostro, una risa de alegría y alivio… para ella fue sorprendente ver como una escondida y solitaria lágrima apareció por la comisura de sus ojos, sin embargo no lloró, solo rió…

- Iré a supervisar la cena…- dijo Narcisa besando a su hijo que aun estaba de rodillas pegado al suelo- ¿Qué les parece cenar juntos hoy?, será increíble hace mucho que no ceno en familia… prepararé algo delicioso… ¿señorita Granger, le agrada el soufflé de patatas…? A mi Draco le encanta…

- He…- aun perpleja por las palabras de Narcisa, la chica apenas podía articular algo coherente para contestar, verla con la palabra _felicidad _grababa en la mirada de alguna extraña forma la hizo feliz a ella misma- Si es exquisito… atinó a decir no muy convencida si era lo que la situación ameritaba.

- ¡Perfecto!… bien… los dejo para que hablen…- contestó la mujer mientras terminaba de secar sus lagrimas.- ¡Ha! Lo olvidaba… Hijo apestas… no te sentaras con nosotras a la mesa oliendo a diablos…- unos pestañeos confusos adornaron los ojos de Hermione la cual aun perdida no sabía cómo proseguir. Con un suspiro miro al techo de aquella habitación, estaba tensa y ansiosa, trato de calmarse a sí misma concentrándose en su respiración, aun podía sentir la presencia de Malfoy en el suelo inmóvil, por alguna razón por un segundo tuvo miedo de mirarlo, pánico de lo que podría encontrar en la expresión de él, pero sin embargo e inexplicablemente con mucho cuidado se arrodilló a su lado en el selo para quedar a su altura. El chico parecía estar en un estado ausente, sus ojos vidriosos estaban fijos en un punto indefinido de la exquisita alfombra perdido por completo en sus pensamientos.

- Malfoy… hay algo que debo decirte- añadió la chica, provocando que el mutismo en el cual estaba sumido el chico se esfumara.

- ¿Qué ocurre?...- balbuceó él mirando a Hermione a la cara, sin disimulo ella pudo ver la sorpresa que había causado encontrarla arrodillada a su lado.

- … es claro que he aceptado ayudarlos a ambos… sin embargo, nunca dije que no sería a cambio de algo- recalcó Hermione bajando la mirada a sus manos blancas como si ellas fueran lo más interesante del mundo. Admitía que lo que le pediría a Malfoy no era algo inocente y sabía que él se negaría.

- ¿De qué hablas?...- le preguntó Draco con mirada desesperada.- ¿qué es lo que deseas?...

- Mira te propongo hablar más tarde ¿si?...- le dijo Hermione al momento en que sintió las pisadas de Narcisa volviendo en sus pasos después de algunos segundos- después de la cena, después de que te hayas alimentado y descansado… creo que ahora no es el momento indicado- aseveró ella mientras se ponía de pie…

- ¿te has arrepentido?- le preguntó el chico con el rostro compungido sujetando fuertemente la muñeca de la chica evitando que esta se levantara. Hermione asombrada lo miró a los ojos.

- No… ya les di mi palabra que los ayudaría… soy una Gryffindor y los Gryffindor´s jamás faltamos a nuestras promesas, de cierta forma y a pesar de lo que _hiciste_ conmigo, tu decisión fue arriesgada y valiente… de alguna manera me considero en deuda contigo.- respondió ella mirando a su oyente el cual en silencio recibía sus palabras y con un leve asentimiento la incitaba a proseguir.- te debo mi vida, si hubiese sido otro Mortífago ahora en realidad estaría muerta… en cualquier situación, mi actual muerte no representa algo que no se pueda explicar con palabras… seguramente Harry, Ron y toda mi familia a la larga entenderán tu proceder y te darán la razón, además como te lo prometí…estaré ahí de tu lado… no voy a abandonarte después de que termine esta guerra, pues si hay algo de lo que estoy segura es de que Voldemort morirá. – Draco sonrió por segunda vez ante los ojos de la chica esa noche y por fin soltó la muñeca de ella en cuanto se vio descubierto ante los ojos escrutadores de su madre que ahora entraba con una confortable manta entre sus brazos.

- Madre… - la llamó Draco, con una media sonrisa amable en su rostro al mismo tiempo que quitaba su mano de la chica como si la muñeca de esta le quemara la carne.- Hermione notó una leva atmosfera de incomodidad en él sin embargo no le encontró explicación más que no fuera su propia repulsión al tocar a una hija de muggles, con dificultad se puso de pie con esa molestia en su espíritu e intentó parecer despreocupada, sin embargo en mitad de camino, cayó al suelo quedando sentada al lado de Draco con la respiración agitada.

- Woo… - fue el sonido que salió de los labios de ella mientras sentía que todo se obscurecía alrededor- creo que no debí levantarme…- pensó.

- ¡Granger!...- esa fue la voz de Draco a su lado el cual se había puesto al frente de ella en un solo movimiento y la miraba con preocupación.- ¿madre qué ocurre?- preguntó él mirando a la mujer que con premura se acercaba a la chica con un gesto no muy a gusto en el rostro.

- Ha… le he dicho repetidamente que aun su cuerpo no está bien recuperado… pero aun así se exige demasiado…- aseveró Narcisa seria, pero con dulzura en su voz y sin rastro de reproche.

- Lo siento mucho- dijo Hermione la cual se resistía ante su fatiga para no perder el conocimiento.- estoy bien solo que he estado mucho tiempo de pie…

- ¡¿Tratas de matarnos de un susto?!- gruño Draco levantando a la chica del suelo a volandas como si fuera una pluma.

- Haa… por favor no tan rápido- pidió Hermione con voz pastosa mientras sentía que le mundo se le ponía de cabeza.- suelo por favor necesito algo que no se mueva…- balbuceaba mientras se agarraba la cabeza con sus manos.

- ¿De qué hablas, no te entiendo?- Draco miró su madre la cual estaba intentando infructuosamente de tirar del brazo de su hijo para que le pusiera atención.

- Cariño bájala y ponla en el sillón, no ves que está mareada…- le pidió Narcisa con delicadeza mientras le daba a su hijo una sonrisa conciliadora.

- Ha, entiendo…- respondió el muchacho colocándola no muy suavemente en un sillón provocando que ella se sacudiera demás en su posición y que su cicatriz le tirase.

- ¡Rayos Malfoy! Eres un bruto…- se le escapó a Hermione de entre los dientes apretados, de hecho estaba conteniendo con la mayor educación posible mas de una maldición dirigida a él, aparte de dolorida, mareada y cansada estaba enojada. ¡¿acaso ignoras como tratar con enfermos…Troll?!- Narcisa abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante el calificativo usado por la chica para referirse a su hijo, era sin duda curioso de escuchar, podría haber sido cualquiera menos uno tan… _gracioso, _pensó la mujer la cual aun estaba estupefacta y miraba a Hermione con asombro.

- ¿escuche?... ¡¿me llamaste Troll?!- preguntó Draco con asombro y un deje de desconcierto mientras una sonrisa que abandonaba toda posibilidad de ser una sonrisa de odio, surcaba sus labios y llenaba su rostro con una alegría inesperada incluso para él mismo, simplemente no pudo contenerse.- jajaja...- se carcajeó sin vergüenza alguna, ni siquiera le importo que su madre lo viera.- ¿no se te ocurre algo más ofensivo Granger?, bueno ya no tenemos 17 años…

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga ahora?- atacó ella a la vieja usanza de las épocas de colegio. Para Draco fue retroceder en el tiempo ye encontrarse con una época más feliz… al escucharla fue como estar en los pasillos de Hogwarts en los tiempos que él aun era un muchacho.- tampoco puedo decirte Hurón ni mucho menos _maldito Mortífago…_después de todo ya no eres uno de ellos. Ante ello Draco borró su sonrisa socarrona y la reemplazó por una de satisfacción. No diría nada pero en sus ojos se reflejaban sus palabras.

- Siempre una sabelotodo insufrible…- aseveró él con su mejor tono de burla con el cual trataba de esconder en lo más profundo de su alma, su gratitud.

- Se… seee… - contestó ella levantando su mirada y viéndolo fijamente- el aun estaba de pie sucio y desarreglado, era cierto lo que había dicho Narcisa, cuando él la alzo a sus narices había llegado su aroma, él olía a inmundicia. - ¿Aunque sabes? aun te queda algo de Hurón albino…- remató ella irguiendo su postura delicada con orgullo a pesar del dolor de su espalda tratando de lucir como toda una leona. Ante este gesto Draco sonrió sus, el chico apestaba como un cerdo, sin embargo jamás perdería su imponente presencia, después de todo era un sangre pura educado en las más altas esferas de la sociedad mágica, la elegancia y la clase era el aire que respiraba… de repente el hilo de sus pensamientos fue interrumpido por la mirada de hielo de él, el cual la miró con rostro derrotado.

- Admito que no has perdido tu capacidad aun Granger… aun sigues tan suspicaz como te recordaba… asumo mi derrota en esta batalla, siento haber sido tan… _Troll…_ trabajaré en ello. – concluyó Draco con parsimonia.- pero veremos quién gana la guerra.

- Perfecto… ¿es un desafío?- le preguntó Hermione con duda de tan clara declaración de paz.

- Indudablemente- aseveró él desviando por un momento su atención desde la chica a su madre la cual aun con la manta en sus brazos miraba y escuchaba tal atípica reacción de su hijo, el cual le sonrió con tranquilidad a su madre.

Después de lo sucedido en aquella sala, y una vez que Draco se retiro a su habitación para cambiarse. Narcisa con sumo cuidado condujo a Hermione por el pasillo hasta la salita en donde ella particularmente le encantaba estar después de la biblioteca, era mucho más cálida que la fría sala de recepción usada por su hijo, allí ella podía quedarse horas sentada leyendo junto a la compañía casi omnipresente de la mujer, la cual de alguna manera extraña se había convertido en la mejor de las compañeras de lectura que había tenido jamás, claro mucho después de su madre. Solían comentar libros de pociones y elaborados hechizos, fue así como Hermione descubrió la pasión oculta de Narcisa por ser medimaga y su gran frustración al confesarle que Lucius y su familia los Black le habían prohibido realizar sus sueños más preciados. Para ella era definitivamente un desperdicio, Narcisa poseía indiscutiblemente habilidades natas para la medicina, e incluso en su actual y bajo conocimiento, ella era mucho mejor medimaga que muchos reales medimagos de San Mungo que ella hubiere conocido, la gran colección de textos y tratados de medicina que esa mujer poseía, eran únicos y valiosos, no podía creer la real magnitud e importancia de ese valioso conocimiento. Sin duda alguna si alguna vez salían salvo de todo este embrollo, Narcisa sería una profesional excelente.

A medida que pasaban los días se daba cuenta que no todo lo que había creído resultaba ser verdad, mientras más compartía con aquella mujer y mientras más tiempo pasaba en esa casa, viendo el entorno en donde los Malfoy habían criado a su hijo, más comprendía y más crédito les daba a la madre y al hijo de haber optado por la opción de salvarle la vida… lo que arriesgaban era muy alto nada les garantizaba que resultaría, creer fehacientemente en que ella les seguiría el juego o la simple idea de que algún día serían recibidos de buena forma por el mundo mágico, era un precio exorbitante… madre e hijo estaban entregándole sus vidas a cambio de, _como dijo Malfoy, "una oportunidad de defenderse"_… un juicio justo. Nada podría garantizarles que su sacrificio y el riesgo que estaban tomando tendrían como recompensa lo que deseaban, ni ella misma estaba segura de los resultados finales. Ellos se estaban jugando el todo por casi nada.

Ni siquiera podía imaginarse la reacción del mundo mágico al enterarse de que ella estaba aun con vida, y más a un de que Malfoy los había engañado a todos al hacerme pasar por muerta; y un panorama peor y más desastroso, no podía siquiera vislumbrar la reacción de Harry, Ron y los demás… de tan solo pensarlo una angustia enorme le cortaba la respiración. Y para finalizar…de que Harry y el mundo creyeran en su inocencia, sin embargo eso era la parte bonita. No podía olvidar el hecho de qué ocurriría si el señor oscuro descubriera que ella se encontraba con vida y que nuevamente Malfoy no haya realizado su misión encomendada y agregándole la cereza al pastel… "_ho, lo olvidaba también me encargue de cuidarle y esconderla de usted mi lord"…_ Rogaba a Merlín por suerte, ella y los Malfoy la necesitarían.

Cuanto más pensaba en los detalles más se daba cuenta de lo inmenso que era todo lo que le rodeaba, si ella no estuviera segura de que Malfoy es una de las serpientes de Slytherin, juraría que sería un digno merecedor de la espada de Gryffindor…

Todo aquello había contribuido a su decisión de ayudarlos, sin mencionar que desde que Malfoy le había confesado toda la verdad, no lo había vuelto a ver más de unas cuentas veces en las cuales pasaba solo a saludar… y a ver a su madre unos minutos. Muchas veces se hizo la dormida para ver si podía escuchar oculta algunas palabras de él, pero jamás dijo nada en su presencia. Solo se quedaba así unos instantes a los pies de su cama observándola y luego ella solo oía el frufrú de su capa al ondear mientras caminaba hacia la salida de su habitación. Él no la presionó a tomar una decisión y le dio todo el espacio y el tiempo del mundo para pensar. Eso a su parecer había sido un acierto muy bien logrado por él, sin lugar a dudas la educación tan estricta de caballero inculcada por su madre a tan corta edad, esta vez le había servido de algo. No se arrepentía de haber dado su palabra en aquella sala, después de haberles dicho a los dos que los ayudaría, admitía que le había costado trabajo dar el salto a la siguiente etapa, aun se encontraba en vilo, batallando con su yo interior, un yo herido… perdonar tantos años de humillación y lágrimas era un asunto aun sin resolver… si Theo estuviera con ella seguramente estaría revolcándose en un ataque de risa.

Ella se jactaba se no ser rencorosa y ser buena persona, pero aquí se había dado cuenta de que en realidad ella guardaba oscuridad en su alma, Draco Malfoy se lo había hecho a entender sin darse cuenta al mismo tiempo que ella entendía que no todo en Malfoy era oscuridad y sangre… descubrió el amor casi ciego que siente por su madre, _ella es su debilidad,_ pensó un día mientras miraba a Narcisa prepararle una poción re establecedora; descubrió que en sus ojos había desolación y tristeza, descubrió que él también sabía lo que era llorar por las noches y no poder dormir por las pesadillas tan llenas de demonios como las suyas… y aun así lo más asombroso que descubrió fue que Draco Malfoy, el que fue alguna vez el orgulloso sangre pura príncipe de Slytherin, superior a todos en el mundo… odiaba su destino y que al contrario de lo que siempre nos hizo creer al mundo entero… él era una buena persona… solamente que se encontraba _perdido… _¡Ho Theo!, cómo lo sabías… tu siempre lo supiste, tú mismo me lo dijiste…

Aquella palabra que dijo Narcisa un día, fuera totalmente del contexto mientras le enseñaba una vieja fotografía de Malfoy de 4 años le hizo atar todas sus ideas y llegar por fin al final del laberinto en el cual él la había dejado… -"_hooo… en esta foto Draco ese día habíamos ido al Callejón Diagon, él quería una escoba y Lucius deshacerse del niño que lloraba al no obtener lo suyo, Draco corrió muy lejos y tan rápido que no le di alcance, lo buscamos por horas y no había rastro de él…nuestro temor de que le pasara algo fue horrible… mi Draco se había perdido y nadie lo había visto…_"- Hermione recordaba la expresión asustada del pequeño Draco, sus ojos ya no demostraban a ese niño mal portado del cual Narcisa hablaba, ahí había un niño lleno de temor… el cual tomaba la mano de su padre con terror… ¿Qué le habría dicho Lucius a un niño de solo 4 años?... aquella mirada más de alguna vez la vio en Draco en sus años de colegio… _la mirada de un niño perdido… _pensó. Eso era Draco Malfoy.

Se encontró recordando todo aquello envuelta en la colcha de algodón egipcio de Narcisa que ella había traído para abrigarla, cuando el dueño de sus pensamientos arribó ahora limpio y aseado, en esos instantes y solo en ese instante reconoció lo que alguna vez había sido el príncipe de las serpientes, erguido sobre su temple y nombre.

- Buenas noches- saludó él con nerviosismo mientras caminaba con torpeza hacia las mujeres que se encontraban alrededor de una gran chimenea encendida.

- Ho, hijo acércate, hoy hace un frio tremendo, ven para que entres en calor…- le dijo la mujer la cual intencionadamente le había cedido su lugar en el gran sofá junto a Hermione. Él dudó por unos instantes y mirando a la chica esperó para que ella diera alguna señal.

- Descuida… mi enfermedad no es contagiosa…- dijo ella con tono indiferente aun no olvidaba como él había retirado su mano con asco cuando vio que su madre lo había descubierto, Malfoy era Malfoy y por mucho que pregonara su cambio ella dudaba que alguna vez olvidase las cuestiones de la sangre… después de todo Lucius fue quien lo crió… de Narcisa no sabría si atribuirle a ella esa animadversión… de ella no sentía ese rechazo- bueno que yo sepa hasta ahora, tu madre aun está en perfectas condiciones.- agregó después de unos segundos.

- No yo solo…- titubeó, sacando y colocando sus manos en su pantalón… Hermione lo observó con detenimiento- _esta delgado- _pensó el lucía impecable pero aun así su semblante era enfermizo.

- Es tu sofá… si quieres que me quite lo hare…- propuso Hermione mientras bajaba los pies del mismo y trataba de enfundarse las zapatillas de descanso.

- ¡No!- contestó Draco un poco elevando su voz frustrada- digo… no lo hagas… yo solo no quiero molestarte… eso es todo… soy yo el que puede… solo lo hago porque estas enferma… si estuviera en otra situación ese sofá solo sería mío… ¿entiendes?- le preguntó como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo.

- Lo que digas…- le contestó ella aun procesando sus atropelladas palabras, en realidad no lo entendía.

- Draco cariño, ya siéntate…- le dijo su madre con tono exasperado. Mientras se dirigía a una vieja estantería y sacaba 3 vasos y los llenaba de algo que no era precisamente jugo de calabaza. – Creo que nos vendría de maravilla un poco de esto antes de la cena para abrir el apetito…- dijo Narcisa sirviéndole a los dos chicos un poco de Whiskey de fuego en un pequeño vaso de forma de aperitivo.

- … Gracias madre…- susurro Draco sosteniendo el vaso con dos dedos…- el chico observó a Hermione y la dificultad de ésta para sostener tan pequeño objeto…

- Querida, ¿deseas que lo sirva en un vaso más grande?- le preguntó Narcisa con incomodidad, la cual al verse observada se sonrojo con pena.

- He, no… debo intentarlo…- dijo quedito- no podré recuperarme pronto si no ejercito la movilidad de mis dedos. Draco abrió los ojos y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que los dedos de Hermione si apenas de movían independientemente.

- Lamento no poder ayudar más…- se disculpó Narcisa mientras apoyaba a Hermione manteniéndose en la misma posición esperando pacientemente tras varios intentos por coger el dichoso vaso que ella le ofrecía de una diminuta bandeja. Con calma y luego de mucho esfuerzo al fin logro asegurar el vaso y pudo tomarlo, al hacerlo tanto Draco como Hermione soltaron su respiración, ambos estaban expectantes y nerviosos.

- En mi mundo cuando a las personas les suceden accidentes que dejan su cuerpo sin movimiento deben someterse a terapias de ejercicios forzados para poder recuperar los músculos, a diferencia del mundo mágico los músculos pueden ser fortalecidos por pociones y otras cosas sin embargo recuperar la movilidad y la agilidad de los mismos es un proceso igual tanto para magos como para gente no mágica.- aseveró ella levantando el vaso y llevándoselo a los labios con la ayuda de su otra mano.- por Merlín esto quema…- susurro haciendo un sonido seco que daba a entender que el licor corría por su garganta…Draco la imitó con una media sonrisa escondida en la comisura de su boca, sin embargo para él fue un elixir de vida y la expresión de su rostro era de placer.

- …perfecto…- susurro él.

- No puedo entender como los hombres no han perdido el hígado, la garganta y el estómago en el proceso, no sé cómo pueden soportar tragarse esto todos los días.- masculló Hermione con reprobación.- entiendo que de vez en cuando un sorbo es gratificante sin embargo…

- Hay dolores que dan placer Granger…- aseguró el chico mientras se levantaba y se volvía a servir otra copa como aperitivo.

- De que hablas… eso es… sádico…- espetó Hermione.- cómo puede ser placentero sufrir…

- No todos los sufrimientos son en vano, me refiero que muchas veces sufrimos por hacer o no hacer algo, de cualquier manera el sufrimiento es el resultado de ambas… - respondió él mientras nuevamente tomaba asiento y se acomodaba a su lado, Narcisa se limitaba a ser oyente entre dicha conversación, ella muy bien sabía que su hijo disfrutaba de un buen debate y mucho más cuando había alguien interesante con quien compartirlo.

- Comprendo tus palabras pero aun así no le encuentro el punto de unión con el placer… explicas que por dejar de hacer algo sufres… entiendo, si haces algo… sufres ¿igual?... ¿no se supone que cuando actúas el dolor cesa?-

- Tienes un buen punto, pero puedo decir a mi favor que más de alguna vez _hacemos_ cosas que si bien se transforman en sufrimiento para nosotros, para otro ser significa felicidad… una acción u omisión nuestra puede tener por resultado un placer, que en este caso sería la felicidad de otro… más puedes de ese mismo dolor sacar placer al haber hecho bien las cosas para alguien…- los ojos de Draco bailaban al crepitar de la chimenea la cual el miraba fijamente como rememorando algún recuerdo en su mente.

- ¿Lo dices por experiencia?- se atrevió a preguntar ella no muy segura de querer escuchar su respuesta.

- Tal vez…- respondió él sin mirarla con un tono que rozaba la indiferencia mientras se levaba la copa a los labios. Hermione notó como su pregunta le incomodó y entendió que ese _tal vez_ era un rotundo sí.

- Jamás me he encontrado en una situación como la que describes…- comentó Hermione tomando su segundo sorbo del vaso, buscando en sus memorias, por más que lo pensara no habían experiencias así.

- Pues eso es algo bueno, pues nunca dije que ese placer… fuera benéfico… tarde o más temprano termina por ser tu tortura más grande.

- Lo siento…- se disculpo la chica aun sin saber por qué exactamente se disculpaba.

- ¿Por qué?...- respondió él.

- No lo sé, de alguna manera me siento mal…- aseveró frunciendo un poco la boca molesta consigo misma.

- ¿Te incomoda?- le preguntó él desviando su mirada a ella por primera vez desde que se había sentado a su lado.

- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó ella confundida.

- ¿El que hablemos de estas cosas?- Draco hizo un gesto con su mano izquierda muy flojo que evidenciaba su nerviosismo. Hermione hasta ese instante no se había percatado de lo que pasaba, _nunca había hablado así con él…_aquello la perturbó por un segundo… se encontraba tan natural y a gusto a su lado que por unos momentos había olvidado de quién se trataba, ¡él era Draco Malfoy!… ¡él era su enemigo!… _era… ya no lo es…_- pensó- no podía creer que a pesar de que estuvo tanto tiempo alejado de la mansión, no se sintiera incómoda; ahora podía entender la actitud evasiva y distante de Malfoy cuando regresó de cambiarse… él era más astuto que ella, _estaba tanteando el terreno… estaba nervioso… _nunca lo había visto con la guardia tan alta, la incomodidad la invadió un leve instante, más al mirar a Narcisa se dio cuenta de que los que de verdad estaban incómodos eran ellos, ahora que la situación había cambiado no sabían cómo comportarse, esa era la cuestión. Bueno Draco se comporto diferente desde el mismo momento en que ella había abierto los ojos en su mansión. Solamente ella aun seguía tratándolo como siempre lo hizo, el peso y los prejuicios del pasado hacían mella en todos los sentimientos que podría llegar a sentir por esa familia, más ahora que se había sumado a esta historia veía la perspectiva de la vida muy diferente, ¿en qué momento pasó? que no se había dado cuenta de su aparente Tregua con Malfoy... la respuesta era simple… simplemente había pasado, luego de una breve deliberación interna contestó.

- No… ya no… ya no me incomoda-dijo sin saber bien qué más decir, ante su evidente descubrimiento no sabía cómo proceder.

- No…- trató de confirmar él insatisfecho por la escueta respuesta, ante sus ojos aun la seguía viendo resentida y pensativa… en su más profundo sentir aun no sabía si era lo correcto mostrarse así con ella, natural y como siempre debió haber sido, el verdadero yo, no el muchachito malcriado y déspota que siempre fingió ante todos, por momentos sentía que iba por buen camino, pero de repente ocurrían estos gestos de la chica que lo desconcertaban y lo confundían haciéndolo tomar actitudes en las cuales ella se sintiera más cómoda… -¿pero por cuánto tiempo tendría que hacerlo?- se preguntó mentalmente. También su respuesta fue simple… _ -ya no hay necesidad de aparentar…-_ ella ya había aceptado ayudarles y se comprometió con su madre y con él con su palabra de Gryffindor… ya no era necesario mostrar el Draco que ella conocía… ahora sería él mismo.

- Mmm…- fue la afirmación de ella.

- Ok… me parece bien… después de todo es bueno compartir tus pensamientos, no todos los días puedo conversar de algo que no sean planeaciones de masacres, torturas o intentos de sabotaje al enemigo…-_le mostraría su humor negro, ese humor que a nadie le agradaba.-_ es bueno estar en casa con la familia…-_ y diría lo que sentía._

A Hermione las palabras de él le provocaron un shock, no podía creer con la soltura con la cual hablaba… se burlaba de sí mismo, ¡era inaudito! Por un solo segundo fue como escuchar a su Padre, él también poseía un humor así… negro como la oscuridad a su madre le desagradaba enormemente pero con los años había a prendido a convivir con él. Increíblemente el estupor que sentía no era por las palabras dichas, sino por la semejanza que ese chico tenía con una parte del carácter de su padre, con unan parte de ella misma. Lo que la sorprendía era como si Malfoy olvidara quién era ella, como si nada malo pasara, ¿acaso él también se había rendido ante la situación?, ¿acaso el Malfoy que veía ahora… era el _verdadero_?, sin embargo la verdadera pregunta era, ¿Qué parte de Hermione Granger les mostraría?, la amiga, la guerrera la astuta… suspiró cansinamente…. Si Malfoy se rendía… ella también lo haría… al final de cuentas qué podría perder al mostrarse como todas juntas… por que esa era Hermione Granger era todas esas mujeres juntas. Tal vez, solo tal vez, no perdería.

- Cuando quieras Malfoy… - respondió ella aceptando desde ese mismo instante lo que viniera y lo que la vida le trajera. Ya no habría paso atrás- Creo que te entiendo… además si no hablo con alguien más, tu madre terminará por darme una poción para quedarme muda…- rió haciendo acto del humor negro que ella también había vergonzosamente heredado- provocando que Narcisa se revolviera un poco en su sitio al lado de la chimenea y mirara a su hijo con espanto, el cual imitando a la chica rió con soltura. Él había entendido su broma.

- Señorita Granger yo jamás…- trato de defenderse Narcisa creyendo en las palabras de ella.

- Ho no Sra. Malfoy… solo bromeaba creo que tanto usted como su hijo necesitan unas cuantas carcajadas en su vida… además aun no conozco los ingredientes de su poción alisadora para el cabello y créame que necesito que me la enseñe… no se enfade conmigo por mi atrevimiento…- dijo Hermione apenada por su mala broma, obviamente Narcisa no poseía el mismo humor que su hijo.

- Ho querida…- dijo Narcisa con afecto mirando a su hijo el cual le devolvió la mirada con alegría.- a Draco y a mí nos alegra que estés con nosotros… y mañana mismo te enseñaré la poción, además la necesitamos la reserva se está acabando.

- Ama… la cena está lista… ¿desean pasar al comedor ya?... preguntó Bisy la cual había aparecido en la salita con un hermoso delantal puesto.

- Excelente Bisy, puedes servir la comida, iremos ahora mismo.- fue la respuesta de Narcisa la cual se había puesto de pie y se dirigía hacia Hermione para ayudarle a ponerse sus zapatillas de descanso.

- Ve madre… -fue la respuesta de Draco el cual se había puesto de pie primero y se encontraba con una rodilla en el suelo tomado uno de los pies de la chica.- yo la ayudo y le llevo al comedor no te preocupes…- aseveró el muchacho ocultando su rostro tras el flequillo de cabello que caía sobre sus ojos.

- Bien hijo… me adelanto- respondió Narcisa mientras salía elegantemente por la puerta.

- Gracias…- le dijo Hermione una vez puesta sus zapatillas…- definitivamente cualquier atisbo de incomodidad o duda habían desaparecido de él, su pose más relajada y casual lo delataban- serías un elfo doméstico muy servicial… tal vez después de la guerra logres conseguir empleo en alguna mansión como elfo…- espetó Hermione con burla tratando de fingir un tono desdeñoso que a oídos del chico sonaba muy gracioso. Definitivamente ella jamás podría pertenecer a la aristocracia, sin causar una guerra de carcajadas, el tan solo intentarlo era desastroso, aunque él la prefería así, medio salvaje, medio rebelde, medio impredecible… así era más interesante- pensó.

- Muy gracioso… muy gracioso…- le respondió con tono fingidamente afectado…- bueno eso no sería tan terrible ya que tengo a una de las mejores defensoras de las causas perdidas fundadora de la P.E.D.D.O sin mencionar, además, protectora de familias de magos oscuros…- Draco levantó la vista y le sonrió de lado a Hermione.

- ¡¿Qué, cómo sabes de…?!- dijo alarmada Hermione con las mejillas levemente arreboladas…

- Jaque mate…- creo que esta segunda batalla la he ganado yo… ¿podemos declararnos en un empate parcial?- musito Draco al ver como Hermione cerraba la boca de sopetón.

- Perfecto bien… ganas… pero aun así… ¿Cómo sabes de…?-

- ¿De tu movimiento?- terminó por decir Malfoy mirando a la chica un desde el suelo.- bueno lo leí una vez en el colegio… uno de tus panfletos llegó a mis manos por casualidad y ahí supe de todo… después de las insignias y…

- ¡Ha ya tuve suficiente!… y no quiero tus burlas ¿entendido?… si tocas a P.E.D.D.O, nuestra hermosa tregua serpiente león se acaba ¿has comprendido?- aseveró la chica con una de sus dedos levantados intentando ser amenazador, pero que por lejos solo servía para inducir carcajadas en la garganta de su enemigo.

- ¿Esa es una amenaza?- preguntó al borde de un ataque de risa.

- Tómatelo como quieras… bueno... ¡si es una amenaza!... así que te advierto…- titubeó la chica incómoda.

- Bien… ahora baja ese dedo o me arrancarás un ojo… -le dijo Malfoy con presteza ofreciéndolo su mano para cerrar el trato. Hermione aun reticente la tomó entrecerrando los ojos desconfiada, la mano del chico tembló ligeramente, aun no entendía ni controlaba esas reacciones pero lo averiguaría hora; aun con la mano de Malfoy bien sujeta le preguntó.

- ¿Qué sientes?- le dijo ella muy cerca. Draco borró su sonrisa burlona de inmediato y se quedó mudo.

- ¿Qué… Que…?- balbuceó sin articular palabra.

- ¿Qué sientes cuando me tocas?...- le preguntó ella sin malicia, ante ello Draco bajo cabeza para esconder su sonrojo evidente. ¡¿Cómo demonios debería responder a ello?!.

- Yo…- intento contestar pero su mente era un caos.

- Me di cuenta…- dijo ella con calma, el corazón de Draco se desbocó como un hipogrifo a todo galope.

- Pude darme cuenta hace un rato… rechazas tocarme verdad porque soy hija de muggles… pude verlo en cuanto tu madre llegó hace un rato atrás en la sala, trataste de ocultarte y alejarte por temor a que ella te viera… no es lo mismo tocar mi piel a conciencia a tocarme por encima de la ropa cuando estoy enferma y desvalida… ¡pues sorpresa! Si me doy cuenta… creo que deberías poner un poco más de empeño en esconder tu desagrado al fin y al cabo te ayudaré de buena fe- Draco comprendió el porqué de su pregunta y su mente logro aclararse… como respuesta apretó con un poco mas de fuerza la mano de la chica y respondió.

- No es rechazo… solamente es que aun no me acostumbro a eso… siempre hemos sido enemigos y es más que evidente que yo tampoco te he agradado mucho… aun no he olvidado como rechazaste que te cargara cuando estabas herida y como al final tuviste que rendirte a mis brazos solo porque no tenias fuerzas para alejarte… entendería que no quisieras que te tocara… por eso que en ese momento olvide lo que hacía… cuando mi madre llegó lo recordé porque ella alguna vez me advirtió que no debía tocarte sin tu consentimiento…- aseveró.

- ¿Tu madre te regañó?- fue la pregunta de Hermione, hubiera esperado cualquier respuesta distinta, todo menos eso.

- Bueno si… lo hizo después de ese episodio específicamente… me dijo que no era correcto forzar a una chica y mucho menos a una que me odia, sabiamente me dijo que tenía que ganarme tu respeto antes siquiera de pensar en llegar a tocarte… después de todo ella está enterada de nuestro oscuro pasado juntos, antes que todo aun pienso que debo redimirme ante tus ojos antes de pensar en ser más cercano…-

- ¿Entonces no lo hacías por… rechazo?- Hermione no se lo creía.

- No Granger simplemente es Respeto…- Draco había bajado la cabeza avergonzado, no podía ignorar sus enseñanzas de etiqueta que con tanto esmero su madre se había encargado de grabarle a pulso en la mente, y no era de ayuda que la chica que sostenía su mano se lo tomara a gracia. Cuando él pensó que se burlaría Hermione nuevamente lo sorprendía.

- Tu madre en muy asertiva…- afirmó la chica aun sin quitar su mano de la de Draco el cual disfrutaba de la calidez de ella en secreto.

- Solo quiero que sepas eso… si aun te incomoda evitaré cualquier tipo de contacto… lo prometo…- dijo él mientras con pesadumbre hizo el gesto de soltar la mano de la chica, la cual inconscientemente asió con la poca fuerza con la que contaba.

- No… está bien… ya tienes mi confianza… si de eso depende que no quieras tocarme está bien… la tienes… confieso que me agradó mucho esta respuesta, pensé que era porque yo te producía… bueno aun sigues y seguirás siento un sangre pura- concluyó ella con una sonrisa medio ladeada que a Draco le fascino, al más puro estilo Malfoy.

- Solo soy Draco ahora, lo que corre por mis venas no me hace ni me transforma en lo que verdaderamente soy, con que tú lo sepas Hermione Granger, con eso me doy por más que satisfecho…- Hermione sonrió y le tendió su otra mano la cual fue tomada de inmediato por el chico el cual se le quedó viendo fijamente a los ojos…

- Bien… ¿Qué esperas elfo?... tu ama tiene apetito y quiere cenar… dijo Hermione con altivez sacando a Draco de su trance, mientras él en silencio solo asentía.- debo aprovechar ya que hace semanas que no tengo ganas de comer de verdad- prosiguió Hermione con naturalidad.- he sentido rechazo a los alimentos por mucho tiempo tal vez sea alguna especie de secuela del hechizo que me lanzaste…

- No lo sé… te lo juro- dijo él frunciendo el ceño ante la mirada de Hermione la cual trataba de sacarle algo de información.

- Seré directa… ¿Cuándo piensas contarme los detalles?... no puedo dejar de pensar en eso, ya sabes, soy curiosa, lo efectos que conocía de este hechizo es lo que he aprendido de Harry, sin embargo vivirlo es muy distinto, hay cosas extrañas…

- ¿Cómo qué?...- él estaba tan o más intrigado que ella.

- ¿Malfoy?,- Hermione se había detenido un segundo para pensar en las palabras correctas con las cuales exteriorizar su duda, sin embargo no había muchas opciones, ella estaba tan o más intrigada que el chico.- Bueno… he… ¿acaso no lo sentiste? Cuando tocaste mi herida con tu mano desnuda…- Draco se había tensado, por mucho tiempo había creído que eso solo era producto de su imaginación, pero no, ahí estaba ella también lo había sentido.

- _Vinculo…- _susurró suavemente entre sus labios. Hermione lo miró a los ojos con un sentimiento que bailaba entre el miedo y la complicidad. Ambos en silencio se quedaron mirando mientras miles de pensamientos invadían sus teorías.

- ¿Viste algo cuando te toqué?...- preguntó con inquietud.

- Si…- fue simplemente la respuesta de ella la cual no dejaba de mirar a los ojos de Malfoy.

- No puedo contarte mucho al respecto del hechizo, como dije la otra vez que hablé… esa parte sólo la conoce Snape, él me ayudo, no puedo responder por esa fase del plan, pero si puedo responderte algo que solo me compete a mí… no eres la única que vio cosas cuando toque tu herida, yo también vi imágenes en el proceso…-

- ¿qué clase de cosas viste?-

- Recuerdos… tal vez…- poniéndose de pie Draco desvió la vista a la nada, como queriendo olvidar un recuerdo molesto- eran algunos recuerdos tuyos supongo, eran imágenes que no tenían nada que ver conmigo… pero que sin embargo…-

- ¡¿Qué fue lo que viste Malfoy?!- Hermione había palidecido, su pregunta había salido de sus labios con un tono de súplica, no se quería imaginar si quiera lo que pudo haber visto.

- No es algo agradable, pero lo más importante es que pude sentirlo…- dijo él apretando los puños con ira- Vi y sentí, aquella vez… la que estuviste en Malfoy Manor y Bellatrix… te torturó…- dijo finalmente sin atreverse a mirarla. Ese suceso en particular era duro para ambos.

- ¿Sentiste?-

- Si sentí, fue como estar en tu lugar y sentir como se rasgaba la piel de mi brazo… yo…-

- Es lo mismo que a Harry… creo que comparto lo mismo… yo también te vi, aquel día… en la emboscada tan claramente, cuando me lanzaste la maldición y después cuando me mirabas mientras estaba tendida en el suelo…

- ¿Lo mismo que Potter?, Creo que debemos tener una plática larga y extensa sobre esto- aseveró Draco dándose cuenta que habían cosas que él ignoraba completamente.

- Lo sé… creo lo mismo…- terminó por decir ella emprendiendo camino al comedor con Malfoy a su lado ayudándole a mantener el equilibrio sujetándola por la espalda con un solo brazo, sin querer le regaló una sonrisa de agradecimiento, sin duda Malfoy era todo un caballero.

- Hay tanta información ahora que tu y yo nos hemos unido estoy seguro de que puedo encontrar alguna pista que beneficie a la orden y así podamos pasarle la información, sería brillante…- Hermione palideció.

- ¿!Eres tú el espía que la Orden tiene en las filas de Voldemort!?- preguntó al borde la histeria, no paraba de sorprenderse de un detalle para encontrar otro de peor tamaño.

- ¿he?, no, no soy yo en persona… pero de vez en cuando ayudo al que lo es…- respondió con satisfacción- de hecho somos varios los que trabajamos a espaldas del que no debe ser nombrado pasando información, pero la cara de la rebelión no soy yo… ese merito no me pertenece.

- Entonces…¿Conoces al espía…?-

- Claro… y tu también lo conoces… ¿Pensé que lo sabías?...- El rostro de ella era un poema dedicado a la incredulidad.

- Malfoy, en la orden jamás hemos sabido de la identidad de este Mortífago, pues es seguro de que es uno de ellos claro está, sin embargo esto último es lo único que sabemos al respecto, siempre se ha mantenido en el anonimato absoluto… hasta ahora creí que era Snape, más aun al enterarme por tus palabras de que fue específicamente él quien te ayudo con el conjuro para asesinarme; Harry lo repudiaba siempre el único que me apoyaba en mi teoría era Ron, él también creía en que Snape aun era de la Orden.

- Granger de hecho Snape aun le es fiel a la orden… - Hermione asintió más calmada, las palabras de Malfoy eran siempre tan convincentes que de alguna forma apaciguaba como un elixir su inquietud.

- El espía… - no sabía cómo corroborar su otra opción, no sabía si Malfoy se lo diría.

- En cuanto a é, bueno esa es otra historia… de hecho ni te puedes imaginar lo que padecí cuando se enteró de que te había _asesinado_, estoy seguro de que si no hubiera estado tan acostumbrado a los castigos que el Señor Tenebroso me infringía, me hubiera vuelto loco de dolor. Él me torturó hasta la inconsciencia, su mano fue responsable directa y consiente de un par de cicatrices que nunca se borrarán de mi espalda, gracias a Merlín que pude terminar de explicarle todo, o no estaría vivo para ver la luz del sol. Él siempre estará de tu lado.

- ¿es él verdad?.. es… es Theo… ¿verdad?...- Hermione estaba a punto de llorar, las palabras de Malfoy eran la mejor confirmación que pudieran darle, se lo estaba describiendo, Theodore Nott después de tantos años.

- Si, lo es… siempre ha sido él…- Draco miró a la chica la cual aun sostenía en sus brazos, y vio el reflejo del alivio y la añoranza en sus ojos, algo viejo y escondido se había removido en él nuevamente, al parecer los años no habían pasado sin que el pasado lo persiguiera. _Theo lo sabía… sabía… tan solo era él el que se negaba a aceptar su destino._

- Ho, Theo…- le escuchó susurrar Draco a la chica, pronunciando el nombre de su mejor amigo con dulzura.- Era de él de quien quería hablarte Malfoy… no sabía cómo… pero estaba tan preocupada, pensé que estaba muerto, no sabes el alivio que me has dado al contarme esto… ¡él está vivo!, he estado años tras pistas falsas de él, intentando contactarme para saber cómo estaba, incluso engañé muchas veces a la Orden para salir en misiones falsas para buscarle… pero jamás lo encontré.

Draco estaba asombrado, ella había engañado a la Orden solo por buscar a Theo, era mucho el riesgo, pero ella lo había hecho sola. En un rayo de realidad lo entendió… "_asi que eso era… por eso la gran heroína del mundo mágico no tenía compañero… ¡era porque ella lo buscaba a él, buscaba a su amigo Mortífago!"_. Con suavidad sacudió sutilmente su cabeza intentando despejar su descubrimiento, sin duda envidiaba y seguiría envidiando a Theo por… _ella…_ nadie haría algo así por él, jamás.

- Él está bien Granger… - continuó diciendo Draco con un deje de dolor en sus palabras, al reconocer que ella sólo se preocupaba por su amigo. Y al ver como había olvidado el resto de sus palabras y el hecho de que casi muere a manos de Theo.- el motivo por el cual no le encontrabas era por que por lo general, Theo siempre estaba con el Señor Tenebroso a su lado, guiándole en sus decisiones, gracias a él créeme que se han evitado masacres horrorosas y nos ha mantenido a salvo… aquella noche… ¿la recuerdas? Cuando él se marchó y se despidió de ambos.

- Si… la recuerdo… esa noche fue muy extraña… creo que tu y yo somos los únicos que sabes su secreto…- dijo Hermione rememorando aquella noche en sus años de colegio.

- Si, a mí también me confesó de que eras la otra persona que sabía… aquella vez me dijo que ese secreto nos uniría… hasta ahora lo creo…- dijo Draco meneando su cabeza.- Es por esa habilidad que el Señor Oscuro le mantenía a su lado como un trofeo, solo después de tu muerte lo liberó para hacer otras misiones, antes lo mantenía incluso apartado de los otros Mortífagos. Incluso yo solo en ocasiones contadas logré verle, él siempre fue distinto a todos, de hecho en mis pares muchos le temen y se apartan de su camino.

- ¿Crees que pueda tener oportunidad de verlo?- preguntó Hermione sin sorprenderse de la situación de Theo, después de todo él ya se lo había advertido años atrás.

- No lo sé, ya sabes, él ve cosas que nosotros no, si se está escondiendo de ti aun debe ser por algo, y creo que entre todo este enredo es lo único que entiendo, hay que dejar a Theo hacer su trabajo solo y como a él le plazca… de cualquier manera siempre ha sido así- Draco sonrió de lado reemprendiendo camino al comedor en donde su madre ya les llamaba nerviosa.- Vamos no me gusta crisparle los nervios a mi madre…-

- Te juro que en cuanto lo vea, le patearé el trasero, el muy idiota debe pagar por sus errores, por mucho que haya ayudado al mundo mágico debe pagar por lo que nos hizo…

- No te enfades con él, lo conoces tan bien como yo…- Dijo Draco conciliando la situación.

- ¿Crees que me quedaré tan tranquila después de que casi te mata a maldiciones? ¿De qué carajos le sirve tener la habilidad de predecir el futuro si no pudo verte realizando tu plan?...- Hermione estaba enfadada y seria y Draco conmocionado- a mí no me va a engañar diciendo que justamente _eso no lo vio…_ tal vez sea por eso que el muy canalla aun no se muestra ante mí, pues sabe a cien y a ciertas que tendrá que tomar poción regeneradora de traseros por mucho, ya que después de mi castigo es seguro que hasta le deje sin descendencia.

El corazón de Draco saltó de su pecho con la intención de salirse, mientras aun con ojos fijos en ella trataba de mostrarse afectado. Tal vez, ya no envidiaba tanto a su mejor amigo.

* * *

HAAA! Queridas! Espero les haya gustado! Cualquier sugerencia o duda favor decírmela, no quiero dejar fuera algún cabo suelto que no entiendan! Ya que como dije en otro capítulo a veces doy por hecho que ustedes ya saben lo que pienso, les mando un besote enorme. Un comentario me hace feliz gracias!

Así mismo debo agradecer su apoyo y sus comentarios favorables, que me hacen sentirme orgullosa de mis misma, a quienes ha fascinado mi historia y a quienes me amenazan con crucios si no actualizo pronto! os adoro!


	6. Vínculo

¡Lo prometido es deuda! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, ! espero les guste, ya que traté de hacerlo lo más real posible para erizarles los pelos de la nuca, de aquí para delante las cosas se ponen negras tanto para Draco como para Hermione. Favor cuando vean este signo "&" en la historia si es posible coloquen de fondo en su pc, la canción COURTYARD APOCALYPSE del soundtrack de Harry Potter II The Deathly Hallows… en ella me inspire para la barrida…

Ha pido disculpas a mi amigo DarkMachineeh, ¡lamento la atribución!, lo escribí pensando en Mari y Annie Thompson que son amigas que siempre me dejan sus comentarios y que siempre leo con emoción!… snif… snif… este cap! Va dedicado para ti y para ellas por apoyarme lo geniales que son!.

Los adoro!

Saludos y agradecimientos a Violeta Ceniza, Mei Fanel, Rose Malfoy… Lorena, Serena Princesita Hale, Luna White 29, o por ¡Merlín! son tantos de igual manera los adoro a todos!

Ya a leer

GO!

* * *

**Vínculo.**

Ella estaba cada día mejor, sus piernas estaban más fuertes, debido al continuo ejercicio al cual voluntariamente se sometía sus músculos estaban recobrando su agilidad de auror, con la ayuda de las pociones regenerativas que incluso Malfoy bebía, por fin había recobrado algo de color en sus mejillas, era gracioso ver el rostro de Narcisa cuando practicaba yoga y ejercicios de meditación muggle, sin duda alguna fue un gran impacto la primera vez en la cual ella la vio haciendo los dichosos ejercicios, Narcisa presa del horror había arrojado la bandeja de té que llevaba en las manos para ayudarle creyendo que era víctima de espasmos debido a la maldición imperdonable; después de mucho explicarle los motivos de esas _contorsiones,_ hasta ella misma le había encontrado la utilidad al ver los progresos en la recuperación.

Lo extraño en toda esta situación y lo único que empañaba esa aparente calma, era nada más ni nada menos que su némesis, Draco Malfoy. Ya hacía dos semanas que Malfoy se encontraba en Malfoy Manor recuperándose de su antigua misión, las cosas no podían ser más bizarras… a pesar de que obviamente él no había salido a ningún lado, apenas si lo había visto una par de veces en esos días, en ocasiones se aparecía ante ella y su madre, de la nada, para tomar la cena o el ya acostumbrado té de la tarde. Ni Narcisa y mucho menos ella entendían su comportamiento, su mejor excusa era: "tengo asuntos que atender a solas" no era muy cómodo que después de todo lo vivido, Malfoy le guardara secretos y no solo a ella sino que a su madre también; nadie con cinco dedos en cada mano podía ignorar la mirada reprobatoria que Narcisa lanzaba a su hijo con enojo cada vez que le hacía preguntas de su paradero.

Los días pasaban tan rápido que ni ella podía dimensionar el tiempo transcurrido desde que había llegado a esa casa, cada pasillo escondía un misterio y una historia. La biblioteca familiar era por cierto el lugar predilecto para meditar, allí se pasaba tardes enteras rodeada y sumida en el más profundo y privado silencio, y por supuestamente sumida en su propia añoranza, ya se había trasformado en hábito el leer continuamente _el profeta_ y sus noticias maquilladas, era increíble inconcebible que hasta en el periódico mágico los Mortífagos ya habían puesto sus garras, nada de lo que ahí se relataba era cien por ciento realidad, a veces destruía sus páginas o simplemente lo lanzaba lejos fastidiada de todo, el no poder creer en nada de lo que allí se contaba la exasperaba en demasía… deseaba saber de Harry, Ron, Ginny… ¿cómo estaría Teddy?, ya habían pasado meses desde su desaparición… el pequeño debería estar ya muy crecido, Dora debería estar con él, Malfoy la había liberado un mes atrás… ahora que lo pensaba, Teddy era primo de segunda generación de Malfoy…

Estaba perdida en sus preocupaciones cuando un fuerte estruendo se escuchó desde la chimenea, la casa entera pareció crujir ante sus oídos como si un gigante estuviera aprisionándola, aquel ruido le había asustado, éste provenía de donde Malfoy siempre se aparecía, algo de su sentido de auror la hizo esconderse entre unos libreros que ocultaba por completo su presencia, su corazón latía rápido producto de la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, aguardó lo que no alcanzó a ser medio minuto y unos pasos que reconocía como los de Narcisa entraron por la biblioteca, la madre de Draco estaba situada en el dintel de la puerta con una expresión horrorizada y llena de temor temblaba ligeramente y la buscaba con la mirada por todos lados. Desde donde estaba ella era imposible que alguien le viera.

- ¿Hermione?... ¡¿Hermione?!...- la mujer intentaba no levantar la voz entre mirando alternativamente hacia su espalda.

- ¿Narcisa que sucede?… sentí un ruido…- susurró la chica a penas asomando la cabeza por entre los estantes, con voz alarmada.

- Ho… Merlín querida… que bueno que estás aquí…- el semblante pálido de Narcisa estaba aun más pálido que de costumbre, ella notó como el timbre de su voz subía unos tonos debido a la preocupación.

- Escóndete y no salgas… han llegado sorpresas inesperadas por la chimenea, han roto el hechizo de rechazo que Draco y yo teníamos puesto… Blaise y Bella están ahí ahora… vienen por mi hijo…- Narcisa estaba a punto de romper en lágrimas.

- ¿qué?, ¿pero no era que tenía este mes entero libre de misiones?- Hermione se había contagiado con el miedo de Narcisa y comenzaba a desesperarse, si lo habían venido a buscar debe ser por algo importante, pensó. Ahora entendía por qué la mujer temblaba como una hoja. De pronto una risa aterradora perteneciente a Bellatrix llegó hasta sus oídos, sintió pánico, una ola de de nerviosismo le atravesó el pecho.

- Debo irme, escóndete ahora…- le había dicho Narcisa mientras intentaba calmar su respiración. Pero justo en ese instante la voz de Draco se hizo más fuerte que la de Bellatrix Lestrange. Tanto ella como Narcisa se agarraron de las manos inconscientemente temerosas y aterradas, ambas mirándose a los ojos simplemente se quedaron ahí escuchando.

- _¡VETE AL INFIERNO!- _le habían oído gritar.

- _Sabes que debes ir sobrino, no logras nada haciendo estos berrinches, ya no puedes seguir ignorando tu deber…-_

- _Draco no me hagas dejar a Pansy nuevamente, la ultima vez Wells casi la mató… tú sabes a qué me refiero, debo protegerla._

- _¡¿POR ESO TENGO QUE ESTAR CON ESE DEMENTE?!- _La voz de Draco era ajena, ronca y profunda.

- _Eres el único al cual Wells "respeta", sabes muy bien que nadie más que tú y Nott tienen la confianza de nuestro señor… el idiota no se atreverá a desafiarte…- _la voz de Blaise Zabinni era genuina y suplicante. Hermione no sabía quién era ese tal Wells.

- _Pansy debe aprender a cuidar de sí misma, ya debería haber aprendido…- _a pesar de que Draco estaba enfadado, aun habían resquicios de preocupación en el tono de voz con el cual contestó.

- _¡Idioteces!... la niñita tonta de Parkinson debería estar feliz de que un sangre pura como Wells con sus habilidades la desee, debería quedarse callada y servir por lo menos para perpetuar su estirpe, ya que de asesina tiene lo que yo de sangre sucia… - _Bellatrix estaba tendida en el mismo sofá donde antes estaba Hermione, jugando con su varita y mirando la situación de Draco y Blaise con expresión de fastidio.

- _Blaise…- _Draco estaba incómodo y preocupado, después de todo Pansy era una de sus amigas.

- _Draco, te lo pido como amigo…-_Blaise estaba desesperado- Conozco a Wells él ya mató a Millicent por negarse, hará lo mismo con Pansy si nadie la protege.

- _Pansy no es mi responsabilidad, ya tengo suficiente con proteger a Astoria y a Daphne de él, ahora vienes y me pides simplemente que lo aleje de las chicas, sabes mejor que yo que tarde o temprano no podre protegerlas más…- _Draco cerró los ojos dando a entender su respuesta.

- _Gracias hermano, Pansy estará a salvo, del resto me encargo yo…- _dijo Blaise palmeando el hombro de Draco con fuerza a lo que el chico se quejó.-_ ¿Draco?, ¿aun estás herido?._

- _Estoy recuperándome aun, la última vez fue duro Blaise… ahora necesito saber cuándo debo volver, ya que se supone que ahora soy compañero de Wells- _

- _Mañana mismo amigo… lo lamento…- _Blaise miraba a Draco fijamente, no lo había notado pero sin duda su amigo aun estaba herido, estaba delgado y a pesar de más de dos semanas que no lo había visto su apariencia no había cambiado en lo absoluto, aun seguía delgado y decaído.

- _Está bien… ahora lárguense ambos y si vuelven a romper la barrera no respondo por lo que les pueda ocurrir, si mi madre no hubiese estado aquí para ayudarles, yo no hubiera movido un solo dedo para salvarles el pellejo… estoy arto de que ni tú Blaise respetes mi hogar… ni mi nombre… ¡los quiero a los dos fuera de mi Mansión ahora!- _ordenó Draco con mirada furibunda, dentro de su corazón sabía que posiblemente Blaise sospechara algo, después de todo él y Theo compartían misiones, debía sin remordimientos ni contemplaciones alejarlo de su _secreto_.

- _Eres un sobrino muy quisquilloso Draco…la próxima vez entraré por la puerta principal haciendo un gran hoyo no te preocupes.- _Bellatrix miraba a Draco con resentimiento, ella sabía muy bien que la amenaza de su sobrino no era juego, ya una sola vez se había atrevido a entrar sin permiso a Malfoy Manor y había sufrido las consecuencias.

- _No volverá a repetirse hermano, despídeme de tu madre…- _a penas Blaise balbuceó esas palabras desapareció sin dejar huella por la chimenea, mientras que detrás de él Bellatrix hacía lo mismo sin antes lanzar una carcajada llena de locura.

No supo cuanto tiempo había apretado la mandíbula, ni cuánto tiempo había mantenido su puño cerrado, a penas tu tía y su amigo habían salido corrió a buscar a la licorera un vaso y una botella de whiskey de fuego… necesitaba calmarse… y recobrar valor… en cuanto la casa le advirtió de un intruso pensó que moriría de la desesperación, todo su mundo se había vuelto de cabeza, no supo cómo subió de las mazmorras hasta los pisos superiores, probablemente la misma casa lo había ayudado inconscientemente, solo había una cosa que le aterraba en esos instantes y a medida que avanzaba solo podía pensar en ella…"_que no la encuentren"…_pensó mientras travesaba la mansión corriendo a pesar de su pierna herida_, _gracias a Merlín su madre nunca le fallaba, había contenido el hechizo protector de la casa y evitó que esos malditos murieses en la sala, si algo así hubiera pasado tendría a todos los Mortífagos de Lord Voldemort averiguando que cosa ocurrió, su madre lo sabía por eso que desactivo la protección y además de ello se había ido directamente a buscarla. Por poco y pierde todo por lo que tanto había luchado.

- Debo seguir…- dijo en voz alta para infundirse valor, mientras pasaba el licor por su garganta quemándole.

- Hijo…- la voz de su madre le sacó de sus temores y lo hizo volver en sí.

- Mamá… ¿dónde está ella?...- preguntó Draco preocupado.

- Estoy aquí, no te preocupes…- Hermione venía detrás de Narcisa y poseía la misma expresión de tribulación en el rostro que su madre.

- ¿Debes irte mañana hijo?, pero si apenas te recuperas de tus heridas…- la mujer había juntado las manos en su regazo nerviosa, pero aun con su actitud estoica.

- ¿Escuchaste lo que me dijeron?- el muchacho ahora se sentía enfermo. Ya ni siquiera podría calmar a su madre inventándole mentiras piadosas, no después de que ella escuchara todo.

- Lo escuchamos Malfoy…- esta vez Hermione se había adelantado a Narcisa y se había situado justo frente a Draco mirándolo intensamente como esperando una explicación.- ¿Quién es ese tal Wells?- preguntó sin rodeos- tu madre no ha querido decirme nada en lo absoluto, pero pienso que a estas alturas puedo perfectamente exigir una respuesta y me digas quién…

- Ya lo conoces… si viste mis recuerdos en tu mente, del momento en que te asesiné, entonces lo conoces… es el que te pateó cuando estabas _muerta…- _un estremecimiento le atravesó el pecho en cuanto recordó aquel rostro, aquella sonrisa aquella risa diabólica.

- ¿Será tu compañero?...- ella sintió el peso de su pregunta, ese sujeto era sin duda tan o más peligroso que el Señor Oscuro.

- Si…- se limitó a contestar- era compañero de Blaise, es un tipo muy peligroso, hasta ahora muy pocos pueden controlarlo, el carácter de Wells es impulsivo y sádico, me atrevería a decir que incluso a Greyback le desagradaba… - Draco se irguió y caminó hasta la puerta de estrada a la sala de estar pasando por al lado de Hermione, le incomodaba su mirada, le incomodaba sentirse desnudo ante ella.- Síganme, no quiero hablar aquí, si he de partir mañana, es mejor dejar algunas cosas pre-acordadas, no quiero que se vuelva a repetir nuevamente esta intrusión cuando yo no esté en la Mansión.

/*****/

- ¿Harry estás seguro?- preguntó un muchacho pelirrojo mientras apretaba su varita con fuerza.

- Si, completamente, nuestro informante jamás nos ha entregado alguna pista falsa su información siempre ha sido exacta y real, he recibido su mensaje a penas hace algunas horas Ron, nos advierte de un ataque que se llevará a cabo en un pequeños pueblo muggle en donde en estos momentos tenemos un puesto de vigilancia de aurores que son relativamente novatos, si vamos allá los masacrarán a todos- Harry estaba en el patio de la casa de los Black oculto entre la oscuridad, solo sus anteojos lograban reflejar la luz de la punta de su varita, en su mano izquierda un pergamino yacía arrugado y maltrecho.

- Qué demonios están buscando en un pueblo tan olvidado como ese y peor aún, muggle, de qué les sirve ese lugar- Ron bufaba ante la emoción de una nueva batalla, el deseo oculto de que en una de esas peleas pudiera encontrar y matar al asesino de Hermione, le hacía perder el sentido común de su objetivo, él solo quería matar Mortífagos.

- No buscan nada Ron, según me informan, solo es una misión de barrida… solo serán asesinatos en masa… mientras más muggles mejor… y si de paso acaban con un par de aurores novatos mejor será la recompensa para ellos- Harry estaba serio y con voz calmada, concentrándose en pensar su actuar.

- ¿A quienes llevaremos amigo?-

- Ve por Neville y Luna, busca a Finnigan también, la última vez me dijo que le faltaba acción en campo, más Bill y Fleur seremos suficientes, después de todo somos los mejores en esto…-

- ¿No piensas llevar a mi hermana?, si hablamos de duelos ella es tan o mejor que tu Harry…- Ron miraba con suspicacia al chico que vivió, no hacía falta que le preguntara el por qué dejaba afuera a Ginny.

- No preguntes estupideces… Ginny se queda, no quiero que interfiera en esto, ella no está de acuerdo con nuestra venganza Ron, ella no comprende que necesitamos hacer esto, ella no sufre nuestra perdida, tu amabas a Hermione como yo, de diferente manera pero ambos la amábamos, y no dejaré que nadie interfiera con mi decisión.-

- Lo sé amigo, pero te advierto que esto no durará mucho, Ginny no es idiota, ella se da cuenta de todo, si sigues empeñado en apartarla de tu… digo de nuestra venganza personal… terminarás por apartarla definitivamente y la perderás… no dejes que el odio que sientes sea más grande que el amor que sientes por ella, creo que ya fue suficiente con haber perdido a Hermione para que más encima pierdas el amor de mi hermana… y con eso no bromeo hermano…- Ron estaba taciturno, para él perder a Hermione había sido el golpe más duro que pudieron darle después de que le arrebataron a su hermano Fred.

- Vamos…- respondió Harry, poniéndose en marcha mientras que en su cabeza se repetían una y otra vez las palabras de su amigo.

/******/

- Granger… - Draco estaba de pie frente a la chimenea de la sala, ya estaba vestido con su traje de Mortífago, completamente negro sosteniendo su varita en la mano.

- Ya no digas más… he comprendido perfectamente el plan- Hermione estaba frente a él con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho con expresión insegura.

- Confía en mi madre y cuídense las espaldas entre ambas, quedarán solas en la Mansión pero estoy seguro de que estarán a salvo, el nuevo conjuro que he puesto solo dejará entrar a los familiares que he designado, espero volver… pronto- Draco dijo esto sin mirar a nadie en específico como más repitiéndoselo así mismo para convencerse. Apretaba y soltaba levemente la empuñadura de su varita, estaba tenso y la expresión de la chica no le ayudaba en absoluto.

- Regresarás bien hijo… siempre regresas bien…- dijo Narcisa conteniendo lágrimas en sus bellos ojos metálicos. Draco jugaba con su varita en la mano nervioso manipulándola entre sus dedos. Ya la noche anterior había hablado con su madre y Granger con respecto a Wells y lo peligroso que podría llegar a ponerse la situación, ese Mortífago estaría a su lado como compañero de ahora en adelante, ante cualquier huida, misión u otra encomienda Wells se le pegaría a las espaldas sin que él pudiese evitarlo, así eran las ordenes… y así él mismo lo había aceptado… si algo ocurría era muy probable de que él quisiera venir a Malfoy Manor, por ello había hechizado la mansión para no dejar entrar a Wells en ella, sin su autorización, si hubiese la posibilidad de que Wells entrase a Malfoy Manor sólo sería en su consiente presencia. A pesar de todo lo planeado y que su idea era un plan a prueba de fallas, no podía dejar de sentir que algo olvidaba, esa sensación de dejar algo atrás no le abandonaba, por más de que repasara y revisara cada punto de vista…

- No mates a nadie Malfoy…- había dicho simplemente Hermione bajando la cabeza con el ceño fruncido. Aquel comentario bastó para que Draco se diera cuenta de lo que faltaba. Necesitaba oírla.

- No puedo prometerte nada, pero haré el esfuerzo de no atinarles, pero ya sabes, es difícil fallar cuando eres perfecto… y tu puntería es perfecta- Draco vio como una sonrisa había aparecido en los labios de ella a pesar de que Hermione le escondía el rostro. Ambos se entendían en un idioma propio, era sumamente extraño, sin embargo, esa era la peculiar manera de Draco Malfoy para decirle que no lo haría, y ella lo entendía perfectamente.

- Buena suerte…- susurró desde el fondo de su alma, de alguna manera sentía un miedo indescriptible de pensar en la posibilidad de que Malfoy no regresase esta vez. No era lo mismo con Harry ni con Ron, a ellos los podía proteger… a Malfoy ni siquiera podía verlo… fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que dependía de él… eso la molestó.

- _Amo…- _de pronto una pequeña vocecilla se escucho a los pies del Mortífago, aquella dulce y tímida voz sacó de aquel sentimiento de angustia a todos.

- ¿Bisy?, ¿qué haces…?- Draco había bajado la mirada a la pequeña elfina que a sus pies lo miraba con los ojos muy grandes y sus orejas caídas.

- Amo no se preocupe… Bisy cuida de la Ama y la Señorita… el amo no debe preocuparse… Bisy cuida a la familia…- a Hermione aquellas palabras le rompieron el corazón. La pequeña elfina miraba con humildad y a la vez con valentía el rostro de Malfoy sin apartar la mirada. Por un instante la máscara de frialdad del chico se hizo añicos, Hermione nunca se imaginó que Malfoy podía mostrar un rostro tan conmovido y asustado, con lentitud se acuclilló para quedar a la altura de la pequeña criatura, con cuidado se quito el guante negro que cubría su mano y con naturalidad acarició con su palma desnuda la diminuta oreja de la elfina, la cual ya a esas alturas dejaba salir grandes lagrimas que corrían por su rostro.

- Esa es mi pequeña hermanita…- susurró Draco muy quedito, pero que a pesar de lo intimo de aquel comentario Hermione escuchó.- Se valiente Bisy, por la familia, se astuta e ingeniosa…-

- Si amo como usted diga… sea cauteloso…- Draco se había levantado recobrando su máscara de frialdad que momentos antes había arrojado a su subconsciente. Sin mirar atrás se dirigió a la chimenea, con un movimiento de varita su máscara de Mortifago apareció sobre su rostro en medio de una neblina negra, escondiendo su identidad, más segundos antes de partir unos ojos de plata llenos de amargura miraron directamente a los ojos de Hermione, la cual petrificada pudo sentir el terror que aquella mirada transmitía…_Draco estaba aterrorizado…_

/******/

Alrededor de una veintena de capas negras estaban reunidas en una cueva de un lugar desconocido, allí ente ellos se podía distinguir perfectamente a Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback, Draco Malfoy y Edward Wells el cual a su lado tenía una mirada psicópata y llena de locura, quieto desde su lugar observaba el rostro inexpresivo de su ahora nuevo compañero. Risas, carcajadas y una que otra maldición rebotaba en las paredes de roca del lugar, era un antro de desenfreno y locura, entre tantas conjuros perdidos uno de ellos iba directamente a Malfoy, por instantes todos callaron al ver como el lugarteniente _del que no debe ser nombrado_ expelía la maldición sin ningún tipo de movimiento de varita. Malfoy era fuerte y habilidoso, temido y odiado. A su lado los ojos de Edward Wells tintinearon de excitación, nadie se dio cuenta de cómo la mano del Mortífago temblaba llena de ansia por disparar una maldición en contra de su nuevo compañero.

- Vaya… pero si Malfoy ya esta crecido ¿no?- la risa estridente de Bellatrix contagió al resto de los vástagos de Voldemort. Draco en silencio se limitaba a ignorar la directa afronta que aquel Mortifago enmascarado le lanzaba, estaba arto de eso, siempre era la misma forma, y los mismos imbéciles busca problemas… por una parte se alegraba, se suponía que en este círculo de encontraban los asesinos más eficaces del señor oscuro, sin embargo se equivocaban todos ellos eran unos locos y dementes sin cerebro, al lanzar una mirada a los _especímenes_ de magos puros que ahí a se encontraban se vio auto convenciéndose de que Potter tarde o temprano ganaría la guerra. Aquí de entre sus camaradas no había futuro cada vez estaba más convencido de que su decisión había sido la correcta.

- ¡Oye tú niñato!.. ¡es que acaso no tienes boca para hablar con tus superiores!…- otro Mortifago ahora rodeaba a Draco casi respirando su mismo aire, el olor de ese sujeto llegó como un golpe a las narices del chico asqueándolo, nuevamente pensó… _una raza que se está pudriendo…_ aun sumido en su mutismo lo ignoró olímpicamente.

- Es mejor que lo dejes en paz…- la voz de Pansy había salido medio valiente, medio asustada. Draco levantó su vista y ahí estaba ella mirándole con _esa mirada._ No podía evitar desviar sus ojos cuando ella le dedicaba esa atención, ya no eran niños enamoradizos que se escondían para darse uno que otro _gusto _en los salones abandonados de Hogwarts; ese sentimiento para Pansy se había fracturado y hecho cenizas hace ya mucho tiempo, ahora solo podía sentir _lástima._

- ¡No te metas mujerzuela!- gritó aquel Mortífago apuntando su varita hacia ella.

- ¡Atrévete y no la cuentas!- Blaise había salido tras la espalda de Pansy con la varita en alto apuntando a la cabeza del Mortifago, Draco le miro y ambos en su idioma corporal se comunicaron, con tan solo una mirada de Blaise él lo había entendido…_ahora yo cuido de ella…_ese fue el mensaje que con los ojos aquel muchacho le había entregado a Malfoy.

- ¡Menuda bola de maricas todos ustedes!... ¡_Crucci…!-_

- ¡DRACO!- Pansy había gritado sin embargo la situación se había vuelto desastrosa. Con un hechizo no verbal Draco le había volado los dientes al Mortífago el cual ahora se sostenía la boca con las manos de la cual un chorro de sangre manaba profusamente impidiéndole hablar y manchándole la túnica por completo. Todos los presentes estaban en silencio sorprendidos por ese tipo de magia tan extraña. En un rincón Bellatrix se pasaba la lengua por los dientes orgullosa de la elegancia y la frialdad de su sobrino. Con pereza Draco caminó hacia su víctima el cuál lo miraba con ira y miedo aun gimiendo como un animal debido al dolor…

- No estoy aquí para pelear con mis camaradas… eso es pérdida de energía y tiempo que podría utilizar para matar sangres sucias o aurores… pero si vuelves a atacarme, y a molestarme nuevamente la próxima vez no explotaré no serán tus dientes los que explotarán… ojalá esto te sirva para aprender que debes respetar a tus camaradas sangres limpias y a no insultar a quienes considero valiosos, a ver si con nuevos dientes también puedas aprender clase y buenos modales…- Draco siseó cada palabra claramente con un tono oscuro y amenazante, más aquellas palabras las dijo mirando a un chico que a su espalda apretaba los puños casi haciéndolos sangrar, esa advertencia no era nada más ni nada menos que para su propio compañero. Pansy y Blaise lo notaron, ellos conocían a Draco, él no hablaba ni actuaba por actuar, su amigo estaba marcándoles a ellos como sus protegidos como en su tiempo lo había hecho con Daphne y Astoria… no por algo Draco era el favorito de Lord Voldemort.

- Bien… ya fue suficiente… Yaxley vete, sin dientes no puedes conjurar nada solo serias lastre…- Bellatrix se había acercado al centro del círculo de Mortífagos y dispersado la conmoción. Draco sin mirar a nadie salió de la cueva a paso lento y avasallador como un señor en su tierra, a unos cuantos metros se sentó en una gran roca que estaba situada en la entrada, necesitaba calmarse y alinear sus pensamientos, allí a su lado unos segundos después un chico y una chica llegaron para hacerle compañía.

- Gracias Draco…- la voz de Pansy sonaba llena de ilusión.

- Agradécele a Blaise, él me pidió interferir por ti…- contestó simplemente sin siquiera volverse a mirarla, ella le estaba dedicando _esa mirada_.

- Lo sé, pero aun así ya era mucho que cambiaras de lugar por Wells, esto que acabas de hacer…-

- No te ilusiones Pansy, ya te lo dije antes…- la chica había inflado su pecho respirando en exceso tratando de contener su llanto.

- Descuida, ya sé que no soy suficiente para ti…- contestó ella con dolor rodeando sus piernas con sus largos y delgados brazos.

- Ustedes dos deberían unirse pronto, yo no te haré mi compañera Pansy, ya te lo dije, no serás tú ni nadie… tener esposa solo se transformaría en un problema…- Draco estaba incómodo sabía perfectamente de que Blaise estaba escuchando las palabras de ella, su amigo estaba enamorado de Pansy desde la escuela, el hecho de que ella le demostrase a él precisamente sus intenciones tan abiertamente cada vez que tenía oportunidad, no le hacia las cosas fáciles a ninguno. Odiaba verse involucrado en líos de faldas y peor a un en triángulos amorosos.

- Pansy no acepta Draco… déjala en paz…- habló Blaise desde más atrás entre divertido y desilusionado.

- No es cosa de querer Pansy, si no lo haces pronto otro te tomará a la fuerza y nada podré hacer al respecto, es mejor que sea con alguien a quien conoces y mejor aun si alguien quien te quiere de verdad… no esperes al brujo ideal… eso no existe y mucho menos ahora, la única forma de que alguien te proteja es que te cases pronto, es el único vínculo que el señor oscuro respeta…- Pansy en silencio miró a Blaise el cual dirigía su mirada a las estrellas era muy entrada la madrugada y el señor tenebroso aun no aparecía a darle sus órdenes. Los tres chicos en silencio meditaba cada quien su vida y futuro, Blaise pensaba en Pansy y Pansy en Draco… mientras que el pensaba en _ella… _y en esa última mirada que le dio antes de irse, no pudo decirlo se había acobardado como un niño pequeño y la palabra que tanto había estado pegada en sus labios ahora le escocía en el alma… tal vez después de esta noche no volvería vivo… y aun así se había quedado callado-…_cuídate…- _era tan simple y tan difícil a la vez.

- El cuadro perfecto…- una voz arrogante los hizo exaltarse, esa era la mejor habilidad de Wells aparecerse sin ser detectado.- déjense de dar besitos y vengan dentro, mi señor a arribado.- y Así mismo de la misma forma como apareció, Edward Wells había desaparecido nuevamente no sin antes lanzarle un beso a Pansy la cual horrorizada se aferró a un brazo de Blaise.

- Maldito, lo odio…- susurró Pansy con los ojos apretados tratando de calmar su miedo.

- Cálmate Pansy, qué el no vea que le temes o será aun peor…- le susurró Draco mientras palmeaba el hombro de la chica la cual aun tenía hundido el rostro en el pecho de Blaise.

- Vamos- incitó Blaise a sus amigos desapareciendo con Pansy aun colgada de su brazo con Draco junto a él. Dentro de la cueva el eco de la voz del que no debe ser nombrado retumbaba como un canto de muerte.

- _Amigos… me alegra verles reunidos a todos, tan entusiastas… lamento la demora pero debía atender un asunto urgente…- _Theodore Nott estaba a su lado susurrando cosas al oído de Voldemort el cual sonreía maliciosamente de vez en cuando.- _Excelente…- _por un segundo la mirada de él y la de Draco se encontraron uniéndose en complicidad, por instante pareció leer en la boca de Theo la palabra _pudín, _pero al volver a fijar su vista nuevamente, el chico ya estaba susurrando cosas que solo el señor oscuro podía escuchar, con la misma expresión de indiferencia de antes.

- ¿Mi señor que haremos esta noche…?- siseaba Bellatrix con tono sensual.

- ¿A quién se le antoja una matanza?- era una de las pocas veces que Theodore Nott se dirigía a los Mortífagos, con su propia voz, con elegancia se paseo por delante de Voldemort ondeando su capa, estaba impecablemente vestido, sin rastros de cansancio en su rostro ni tierra en sus botas, era un ejemplo de clase y rango de los sangres puras y del refinamiento de un buen apellido, miró a sus camaradas con una mueca de desprecio y desaprobación paso al lado de cada uno dándose aires de superioridad, solo cambio su expresión cuando estuvo a la altura de Malfoy, Theo había crecido un poco más si eso era posible, casi sacándole a Draco media cabeza. El señor oscuro los miraba como las séptimas maravillas de mundo, como un padre ve a sus hijos, como un monstruo ve a un par de presas suculentas… era bien sabido que todos les temían a ese par de Mortífagos, Draco miro de soslayo a Blaise y Pansy los cuales estaban con rostros compungidos del asombro… _ellos también le temían a Theo… _no supo que lo impulsó a levantar su varita en respuesta a la pregunta de Nott, Theo lo vio son una sonrisa satisfecha.

- A mí se me antoja- Draco alzó su voz sobre el silencio de sus pares y se adelantó al frente, de reojo vio como Wells lo secundaba mientras se colocaba guantes negros listo para tener acción.

- ¿Alguien más?…- Theo vio como Bellatrix Blaise y Theo se les unieron.- Perfecto… - susurró el chico justo en el instante en el cual Draco identificó como una visión se hacía presente en la expresión de su amigo, Theo aun seguía montando la misma actitud ausente de cuando en el colegio alguna predicción venía a su mente la cual en esta ocasión tan solo había sido unos imperceptibles segundos.- bien les mostraré el sitio, Theo se había acercado a Draco y colocado una mano en su cabeza. De pronto unas imágenes llegaron a sus ojos… un pueblo muggle muy pequeño lleno de gente, de fondo la voz de Theo le daba indicaciones al grupo- Malfoy será el líder, el los llevará hasta el sitio exacto deben, causar el mayor alboroto posible, esperamos que sean una distracción lo suficientemente llamativa para que mi señor y yo podamos realizar nuestro segundo plan sin complicaciones, recuerden su objetivo es causar alboroto, no lleguen y maten a todas las ratas en un segundo… sean eficaces.- de pronto la imagen del pueblo cambio y se convirtió en un campo de batalla ahí estaban todos los Mortífagos… a su lado Bellatrix estaba muerta, aquello le choqueó… más allá Potter y la Comadreja le lanzaban la Maldición imperdonable. Su corazón saltó de su pecho, Theo le estaba advirtiendo de los que se encontrarían… con una mirada cómplice Theo se alejó dando por terminada la trasferencia de imágenes.

(Play)

- …_gracias amigo…- _pensó Draco mientras se enfundaba sus guantes, tan pronto como miró a sus amigos invadió sus mentes utilizando Legeremancia, ellos ya acostumbrados a su invasión no opusieron resistencia alguna ni hicieron gesto alguno…"_tendremos compañía… prepárense y no se mueran… _" les había dicho al instante en que les dejaba ver una parte de la imagen de la predicción que Theo le había regalado. Ambos chicos no mostraron ninguna reacción, estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de comunicación, ambos gobernaban sus emociones y controlaban sus expresiones al máximo, pero Draco bien sabía que la situación era otra, en el fondo de su mente escuchó el grito de pánico de Pansy… "¡_por Merlín es Potter!_"… la escuchó Draco exclamar con miedo en el instante en que se vio en la imagen de la batalla.- Vámonos- ordenó Draco desapareciendo envuelto en una neblina oscura junto a sus camaradas. Al aparecerse en el lugar especificado se encontraron con calles vacías y húmedas, no había habitantes a esas altas horas de la madrugada, todos aun dormían, comenzaron a caminar uno al lado de otro a lo ancho de la calle principal, solo se escuchaban en crujir de sus pasos en el asfalto mojado tras media cuadra fue Bellatrix la que comenzó la fiesta, habían automóviles estacionados al lados de las aceras los cuales la Mortífaga hacía explotar para despejar su camino, gritando cuando alguno de ellos explotaba por los cielos, muchos habitantes despertaron por el estruendo y la risa frenética de la mujer y de Wells el cual estaba haciendo sufrir a un perro que había cometido el error de ladrarle, aquel animal se retorcía y gemía haciendo que el ruido perforara los tímpanos hiriéndolos.

- ¡Aúlla mas fuerte estúpido animal!- Wells se divertía haciéndolo rebotar contra las paredes de las casas hasta que el perro dejo de emitir sonido y flácido cayó al suelo inerte y bañado en sangre. Un grito de una mujer que había salido en bata de dormir a ver el alboroto fue acallado por la varita de Blaise con la maldición imperdonable. Después de eso solo fue caos y maldiciones. Draco se quedó de pie mirando como sus compañeros trabajaban… en su mente las imágenes pasaban lenta y tortuosamente, podía ver cada detalle con claridad… y podía sentir el olor a sangre inocente penetrar su nariz…él vigilaría el momento en que Potter apareciera…algunos muggles valientes salieron con sus varitas de metal que lanzaban fuego sin embargo nada pudieron hacer ante la rapidez de Pansy la cual los desarmaba en un leve movimiento de varita para después noquearlos o simplemente matarlos cuando eran demasiado fuertes.

Era una verdadera danza de muerte, Draco observaba todo en silencio, él nunca mataba a nadie solo levantaba su varita cuando era estrictamente necesario, él se dedicaba a compartir amenazas, no a hacer barridas… miró como su tía hacía cortes en la cara a una joven muy bonita que huyendo despavorida había tenido la mala fortuna de encontrarse de frente con Bella.

- Eres demasiado hermosa para ser una rata… creo que un par de leves retoques te dejaran hermosa… - el alarido que emitió la chica le puso los vellos de punta… recordó aquella vez cuando su tía había torturado a Granger en su casa, los gritos de esa inocente e indefensa muchacha le recordaron a ella. La palabra _fea_ se había grabado con magia negra en su frente y en sus pómulos, de los cortes proferidos por la varita manaba sangre manchando la piyama de la chica, los surcos eran profundos y dolorosos. Draco sintió ganas de vomitar.-¡A_vada Kedabra!- _los gritos cesaron, ahora la chica yacía muerta tirada en el jardín de su casa, sus ojos abiertos expresaban su ultima emoción… terror. Draco siguió avanzando calle abajo a la par de la barrida de sus camaradas…

- _¡Donde demonios estás Potter!- _grito internamente mientras lanzaba un expeliarmus a un muggle que sostenía un mazo de madera a punto de herir a Blaise por la espalda, en un giro aquel hombre ya estaba muerto por la maldición asesina.

- Ha… son como cucarachas… cuando crees que ya las mataste a todas salen de cualquier parte como una plaga…- había dicho Blaise quitándose de encima el cuerpo del malogrado muggle. De pronto Draco se encontró con un lugar familiar… aquella plaza… ¡era la plaza donde había visto a Potter!, sus sentidos de intensificaron y observó el lugar atentamente, vio a Weasley escondido tras un automóvil con su varita apuntándole a su tía Bellatrix estaba tan extasiada haciendo explotar cosas que no se dio cuenta de nada, ella estaba fuera del alcance de su protección, la Mortífaga había ignorado la primera ley de los Mortífagos, nunca dejes la línea de protección del vigilante… y allí estaba ella sola… él pudo haberse movido unos metros… pudo.

- Allí estaba Bellatrix, Ron la tenía a la vista, solo faltaba matarla, estaba alejada de sus compañeros el que ejercía el rol de vigilante estaba atrás protegiendo al resto, solo un poco más… vio como de pronto el vigilante oculto tras su máscara había visto a Ron de frente, más en una reacción ilógica el vigilante había inclinado muy levemente su cabeza como saludando a Ron, con asombro vio como aquel Mortífago le entregaba a Bellatrix Lestrange en bandeja de oro… justo en el instante en que había girado su cabeza fingiendo no haberlo visto. Desde la distancia observó que Ron estaba tan o más impávido que él, Ron sabía que había sido descubierto, pero aquel Mortífago lo había ignorado…

- ¡AVADA KEDABRA!- Ron gritó a toda voz el hechizo maldito el cual impacto en la cara de Bellatrix la cual giró en el aire y fue expulsada a los pies del vigilante.

- ¡Ataque!- Harry reconoció aquella voz en el instante en que el vigilante se replegaba tras un árbol inmenso de aquella plaza. Era Malfoy… Malfoy le había entregado a Bellatrix a Ron. La Mortifago había quedado tendida en el suelo en una poción imposible para un humano, la fuerza del hechizo de Ron hizo que el cuerpo de la mujer quedara doblado como un papel. Hechizos de muchas varitas iban y venían en todas direcciones, Harry reconoció a Blaise Zabinni por la forma de su máscara, el chico estaba en un duelo magistral en contra de Billy y Fleur, desde la espalda del Mortífago una figura femenina le servía de apoyo.

- ¡Ríndete y entrégate Malfoy!, ¡nos sirves más vivo que muerto!- Grito Harry aun haciendo alusión a lo que aquella vez había visto en la torre de astronomía. Tal vez solo tal vez Malfoy pudiera arrepentirse. El chico que vivió solo escuchó una risa estridente proveniente de Malfoy el cual desde su posición le lanzo un hechizo que hizo añicos la pared en donde se apoyaba.

- ¡De dónde carajos ha sacado tanta fuerza!- se oyó decir a Ron el cual estaba ubicado a un brazo de distancia de Harry.

- No lo sé amigo… solo sé que no hay que bajar nuestra guardia, ve por atrás y atácalo, si puedes intenta no matarlo, yo le distraeré un poco más. Un grito femenino hizo a Draco perder por un segundo su concentración, Pansy había sido noqueada por la esposa de Weasley y Blaise ahora con dificultad repelía los ataques de aquella pareja, mientras intentaba recoger el cuerpo inconsciente de Pansy del suelo.

- ¡WELLS!- gritó Draco con autoridad- ¡ve con Blaise!- Edward Wells había noqueado a Finnigan y estaba torturándolo semi escondido detrás de las ruinas de lo que era antes una casa. Draco podía ver como los pies de Finnigan convulsionaban ante los hechizos que Wells le propinaba.

- ¡Estoy ocupado compañero! ¡CRUCCIO!- le hoyó decir con locura.

- ¡Maldición!- masculló Draco viendo como Blaise colapsaba y era capturado por Longbotton, los aurores no los matarían, pero obviamente era peor ser capturado por la orden. Para ese caso era mejor morir, con un hechizo verbal se apareció al lado de Blaise y verbalmente conjuró un _expulso _que lanzo lejos a los tres aurores.- _Enervate_- Draco había sacado su varita y apuntada a Pansy con ella, la cual en un segundo abrió los ojos desorientada, y miró a Draco sorprendida, la leve invasión que Draco realizo en sus pensamientos fue más que suficiente para entender lo que debía hacer…"_llévate a Blaise, esta herido…"_- le había ordenado mandándole un punto de huida en una imagen mental; apenas tres segundos después ella había desapararecido con Blaise de su mano. Draco lanzó un _protego_ a Wells el cual extasiado en su tortura había olvidado de proteger su espalda la cual era asechada por Lovewood, la cual vio su ataque frustrado y se quedó viendo a Malfoy con asombro.

- ¡NO TE METAS MALFOY ES MI PRESA!- había ladrado Wells al verse interrumpido en su ritual personal, sin darse cuenta del peligro del cual había sido rescatado, Seamus Finnigan estaba sangrando ahora hasta por los ojos -un minuto más y él estaría muerto- pensó Draco con asco, Wells era un maldito carnicero.

- Maldito inepto pagarás por esto…- susurró Draco apuntando su varita al rostro de su camarada- _Imperio…- _conjuró- vete al punto de encuentro,- le ordenó con ira, por culpa de la ineptitud de Wells casi logran que los matasen a todos. El muchacho desapareció en ese mismo instante gobernado por el maleficio de Draco.

- ¡No te acerques!- le había gritado Luna al ver como Malfoy miró a Seamus e había intentado inclinarse sobre él. Quieto y en silencio Draco miró a los finos ojos celestes de la auror.

- Llévatelo ahora o morirá…- simplemente le había dicho a Luna justo en el instante en que un bombarda máxima lanzado por Ron le había explotado casi encima, Lovegood había mandado un protego a Finnigan el cual estaba ileso más a él la fuerza del hechizo lo había mandado a volar impactándolo literalmente contra una pared de la cual un tubo de metal sobresalía, no pudo evitarlo de ninguna manera, con fuerza se ensartó en el tubo de metal, pudo sentir como el metal le atravesaba sus ropas la piel y la carne de su costado derecho justo debajo de su brazo atravesándole por completo le pecho… quedó colgado de la pared como un adorno, sintió un dolor terrible, su varita rodó de sus manos a sus pies ocultándose entre una tablas de manera destruidas… un grito que no le pertenecía rugió en su mente… era la voz de _ella…_ la imagen de Hermione retorciéndose del dolor en el suelo vino a su mente, veía a su madre a su lado tratando de ayudarle… por instantes confundió su realidad no sabía muy bien donde demonios se encontraba o en Malfoy Manor o en este pueblo perdido…

Lejos de ahí Hermione se debatía entre el dolor y el desconcierto, podía ver imágenes de sus amigos atacándola, veía a Luna con rostro de sorpresa tratando de ayudar a un chico tendido en el suelo, a Neville clavándole la varita en el cuello y a Ron golpeando su estómago… y el dolor de su herida… no… no era su herida… de pronto se dio cuenta de que no era a ella a quien le estaban ocurriendo estas cosas.

Parecía que el dolor le inmovilizaba, sentía que si se movía se arrancaría el brazo, probó mover sus dedos con cuidado y no tuvo resultado, _estupendo-_pensó- _lisiado del brazo derecho…y con seis aurores rodeándole…-_Lovegood se había acercado a él y corroborado que estaba desarmado.

- _¡Inmóbilus!- _un chorro de luz blanca salió de la varita de la chica impactándolo suavemente, sus hechizos no verbales ya no eran fuertes, la herida que tenía en su pecho le hacían imposible concentrarse demasiado… al intentar repeler el hechizo de Lovegood una gran cantidad de magia fue consumida y sintió como las fuerzas le abandonaban, respiraba agitadamente debido al esfuerzo.- _no te resistas, no te atacaré solo quiero sacarte de ahí sin arrancarte el brazo en el proceso…_-había dicho la auror en apenas un susurro evitando que el resto de aurores que ahora se unían a ella le escucharan- _inmóbilus…_- dijo ahora suavemente. Draco había cerrado los ojos y se dejó hechizar, de alguna manera esa chica le daba confianza…

- _¡Aléjate de él Luna!- _le había gritado Longbottom, el cual venía con rasguños por todos lados con pose amenazante.

- _¡Alto Neville!_, ¡esta desarmado y herido, lo tengo petrificado, no hará nada!- contesto la auror.

- _¿Qué le sale del pecho?- _Bill Weasley se había acercado y mirado al Mórtifago de cerca al mismo tiempo que le arrancaba la máscara. Draco tenía la misma expresión de indiferencia que siempre.

- _La bombarda de Ron lo lanzo a la pared y esa cosa le atravesó el pecho…_-había contestado luna mientras se acercaba a unos pocos centímetros de la herida del Malfoy.- _lo sacaré, el trozo de metal no ha comprometido nada importante, al sacarlo, no morirá… ¿Bill ayudas?...- _la voz angelical de la chica calmaba los sentidos de todos allí. Draco sabía que ella estaba haciendo algo para calmar la ira de sus camaradas, debido a la onda de energía que ella a voluntad hacía manar de su cuerpo. Él podía verla, Luna Lovegood poseía la mima habilidad de su madre. De un tirón sintió como era desprendido de aquella pared, su sangre salió a borbotones ensuciando el rostro de Delacour que estaba justo frente a él, la chica chillaba de la impresión, el dolor era tan inmenso que no tenía nombre, nuevamente la voz de Hermione latía en su mente.

- _Sanare_…- Conjuró Bill Weasley y su herida cerró levemente evitando que se desangrara.

- _Bien quitare el hechizo… te dejo el resto Harry… "finite incantatem"…- _dijo Lovegood liberándolo de su prisión. Sin poder soportar su peso con las piernas cayó de rodillas jadeante.

- _Baya tanto tiempo Potter…_- saludó Draco escupiendo un rastro de sangre y saliva de su boca, levantando su vista y quedando a merced de los aurores.

- _Cállate Malfoy, no estás muerto solamente porque eres valioso, eres mi prisionero ahora y vendrás con la orden…-_ dijo Harry lleno de ira contenida.

- _No gracias…_ me gusta más matar…"sangres sucias como tu amiguita"…- escupió con sorna.

- ¡Malfoy!...- gritó Hermione, tratando de concentrarse en las visiones que su mente recibía. Narcisa a su lado estaba pálida y aterrorizada, segundos antes vio como la chica caía pesadamente presa de un dolor indescriptible rodando por el piso sin control.

- Hermione…que ocurre, por Merlín…- trató de preguntar, más la chica que aun convulsionaba en sus brazos apenas podía hablar.

- Malfoy… están torturándolo…- dijo entre balbuceos provocando que Narcisa se llevara las manos a la boca y no pudiera contener las lágrimas.

- _¡No lo lleves Harry, interroguémosle aquí mismo y matémoslo de una buena vez!…Dinos ¿dónde está la serpiente?…- _la vos de Ron retumbaba en sus oídos.

- _¡Habla!- _esta vez Harry había introducido la punta de su varita en la herida de Malfoy provocando una nueva ola de espasmos de dolor. Podía ver como Draco contenía sus gritos hasta la locura, ella estaba viviendo con él la tortura en carne propia.

- _No lo sé Potter…_ _si eres tan listo… ¿Por qué no la buscas tú?...ho, lo olvidaba en realidad el listo no eras tú… ahora que el cerebro de la orden esta bajo tierra pudriéndose ¿qué haremos?...- _la última pregunta había salido de la boca de Malfoy suave y aristocrática destilando el más puro veneno Slytherin, provocando la ira de Ron.

- _¡No te atrevas siquiera a nombrarla hijo de perra!- _el mejor amigo de Harry se lanzó directo al rostro de Malfoy para golpearlo. Hermione sintió los nudillos de Ron en su rostro. Debía reconocer que Draco era un verdadero experto al provocar los chicos… y un verdadero cabrón, ahora Bill lo sujetaba por la espalda para impedir que él se encorvara de dolor y para que su hermano pudiese descargar su furia con todo el acceso posible. Malfoy no emitió ningún grito de dolor, ni reflejaba ningún cambio en su expresión… se mantenía imperturbable a pesar de que por dentro se estaba muriendo-

- _Ya basta Ron, si sigues así lo mataras…- _había dicho Harry deteniendo el puño de Ron en el aire el cual estaba bañado en la sangre de Malfoy, Ron se apartó levemente tratando de recuperar su aliento, increíblemente sintió como Draco curvaba la boca… "¡ho por Merlín!", ¿Hasta dónde llegaba el instinto suicida de Malfoy?... el muy idiota le estaba sonriendo a Ron con burla. Vio como Harry trataba de calmar nuevamente a su amigo para poder él invadir la mente de Malfoy con Legeremencia el cual estoicamente repelía como si no fuera nada.

- _Anda Potter, de esa manera no logras sacarme nada, tú tuviste de maestro a Snape, en cambio yo tengo maestro y torturador al que no debe ser nombrado… con esas habilidades en Legeremencia que posees debería darte vergüenza de ser un de auror…- _masculló Draco con un leve tono de reprimenda que para Hermione no paso de largo.

- _¡Tú que sabes maldito…!_- contestó Harry con los dientes apretados, Malfoy era una pared de hierro, sus defensas mentales ni si quiera eran amenazadas por la pobre y débil intervención de Harry.

- _Se, mucho más que tu…_ _y te enseñaré…- _Draco barrió con las defensas de Harry como si fuera una hoja de papel, había aprendido a hacerlo sin necesidad de varita hace mucho tiempo, le era natural invadir otras mentes más aun si continuamente él utilizaba este método hasta para comunicarse… no tuvo contemplación, estaba enfadado de que Potter fuera tan débil, con furia entro en los pensamientos de él violando su mente e insertando imágenes dolorosas en ella, en las cuales la principal protagonista era _Hermione Granger_, no eran imágenes reales lo sabía… allí se veía a ella misma semidesnuda siendo torturada brutalmente por una decena de vástagos de Lord Voldemort, risas macabras, fuego… sangre…un alarido desgarrador salió de la boca de Harry lo que hizo que Ron reaccionara mandándole un cruccio a Malfoy. Ella podía sentir las descargas de dolor como una corriente eléctrica surcar su espalda, como latigazos a carne viva.

- _¡MALFOY!...- _grito ella retorciéndose y llorando sentía que estaba muriendo, y sintió el miedo de él, vio imágenes de Narcisa, sintió la devoción y el amor que Draco profesaba a su madre… y vio su propio rostro mirándolo a él con gentileza.

- _¡SAL DE AQUÍ GRANGER!, ¡ESTA NO ES TU PELEA!- _escuchó perfectamente la voz del chico en su cabeza la cual había salido gutural y ronca.- …protégela…- fue lo último que dijo antes de que todo vínculo fuera desconectado. De un momento a otro se vio libre y recobro su propia realidad, a su lado la madre de Draco lloraba desconsoladamente sentada en el suelo a su lado.

- Narcisa…- Hermione no sabía qué hacer o que decir, ahora no estaba segura si Malfoy regresaría. Solo atino a tomar las manos de la mujer e inexplicablemente le acompaño en su llanto con sus propias lágrimas.

- Mátalo… dé que nos sirve tenerlo prisionero…- Neville estaba sentado mirando el espectáculo que Ron estaba dando con el cuerpo del Mortífago.

- No… tiene que sufrir un poco más antes de eso… - Harry aun estaba en shock sin atinar a decidir qué hacer con su captura.

- ¡expulso!- el cuerpo de Draco volvió a salir expedido por el cielo yendo a chocar contra la pared en la que anteriormente había quedado clavado, para su suerte bajo su estómago sintió su varita. Fingió haberse desmayado y se quedó ahí boca abajo reuniendo sus fuerzas, estaba exhausto, y no podría resistir por mucho tiempo más debía escapar de ahí, antes de que se les ocurriera llevárselo o peor matarlo.

- ¡Maldita sea Harry Potter! ¡Cómo pudiste dejarme atrás!- una voz femenina y distinta había hecho su aparición Draco la sintió provenir justo a su lado muy cerca, la reconoció a pesar del tiempo, era la comadreja pequeña… no lo dudó un segundo más, la chica se había aparecido en ese lugar y por mala suerte de ella no le había visto debido al caos y a los destrozos del lugar, su capa negra le había camuflado muy bien entre los escombros. En un giro se puso de pie y tomo a Ginny Weasley por la espalda colocándola como su escudo y el apuntó a su cuello con la varita que había recogido del suelo, solo había sido suerte.

- ¡GINNY!- gritaron todos los aurores al mismo tiempo.

- Vaya pero si es la novia de Potter…- susurró Draco al oído de ella. La chica estaba de piedra, había echado todo a perder, se había dejado guiar por la ira. Y ahora estaba en manos de su enemigo.- ¿Qué no te han enseñado en la Orden del Fénix a no aparecerte en medio de una batalla?.

- ¡SUELTALA MALDITO!- gritó Harry a todo pulmón justo en el instante en donde ya la policía Muggle estaba apareciendo por todos lados, las luces se sus auto patrullas rebotaban en los vidrios rotos del suelo. Draco no perdería otra oportunidad, apenas si dio el tiempo de que reaccionaran a la presencia de la chica y con un movimiento de su varita desapareció llevándose a Ginny Weasley con él.

* * *

Amigos… que difícil fue para mí escribir esto y más aun dejarles con las dudas de que va a pasarle a Ginny… je je je…, de verdad lo he leído montones de veces y lo he editado como 5 veces para que pudiese transmitir todo lo que me imaginaba, bueno este capítulo me lo soñé, por ese decidí matar a Bella… la odio y la idolatro al mismo tiempo, pero siento que ya hay un personaje malo que es Wells, Bella sale sobrando… a demás con lo que va a pasar más delante es mejor que Bella siga bien muertita. Ojalá lo haya logrado cautivarlos, por favor háganme saber sus sugerencias y críticas si no fue un capítulo bien logrado… OS QUIERO! Nos leemos!


	7. Mortífagos

Hola de nuevo yo! Debo pediros disculpas por mi ausencia, haaaa… amigos he estado tan ocupada y CANSADA que no había podido dedicarme a escribir… entre el cumpleaños de mi amor… y de celebraciones por aquí y por allá… he quedado K.O! con decirles que me quede dormida sentada en el escritorio de mi trabajo! (Merlín solo fueron unos minutos , pero jamás me había pasado que vergüenza), gracias a Dios nadie se dio cuenta, eso creo jajajajaj! Estoy feliz, han sido unas semanas fenomenales, he leído todos y cada uno de sus comentarios… y estoy emocionada! Miss Romantic2 : si lloraste con este capítulo, no quiero verte cuando leas el que viene después de este, con ese ¡te vas a querer morir!. Mirak94: ¿cierto no?, creo que lograste ver al Draco que quise mostrar… por tu comentario así lo entendí gracias!; Lorena: siempre tan linda conmigo gracias por ayudarme y me alegro de que te haya emocionado! DarkMachineeh: HO GOD! Me reí y me emocione a formas iguales cuando leí tu comentario! Eres encantador!, y por favor sígueme escribiendo tus comentarios larrrgos y latosos… los adoro! ¡Hay Mari linda! no sabes cómo quería contestarte tu duda del vinculo! quería responderte ahí mismo la pregunta cuando leí tu comentario hagg! Pero como no puedo ya que no tienes cuenta te le contaré en este cap! Gracias por tu apoyo eres un sol! Si tienes dudas házmelas saber!

**Mei fanel: que linda eres! Gracias muchas gracias! Por comentarios como el tuyo es que me lleno de inspiración NO TE FALLARÉ!**

Alexis Lestrange, muchas gracias por tu apoyo me emociono cuando tu te emociona! Dani a tu pregunta el tema de Ron y Herm, ya verás más adelante que fue lo que paso jijiji, no te comas las uñas! Jajaj. YyessyY : lo lamento soy indudablemente una persona que disfruta de la expectación! Jajaj prometo ser un poquito menos mala aunque en este capítulo me vas a querer matar de nuevo, gracias por tu consejo, me sirvió para fijarme mejor en cómo plasmo las ideas, ya sabes tiendo a dejarme llevar muchas veces por la emoción y no se me entiende nada, mi amor me dice lo mismo! Jajaj!

**AZU23BLOOD , MAQHITAW , Y KERO WEASLEY: este capítulo se los dedico por ser tan increíbles y hacer el esfuerzo increíble de leerla toda de una vez, por ustedes lloro de emoción! Snif Snif!**

**NO MAS LLANTO A LEER !**

**GO!**

* * *

Mortífagos.

Estaba grave, el mismo lo sabía, sus ojos se le nublaban debido a la falta de energía y la cuantiosa pérdida de sangre, solo la adrenalina lo mantenía aun de pie, tenía trabajo que hacer, Blaise, Pansy y Wells aun estaban en ese lugar esperando por él, debía aguantar un poco más…gran parte de su propio peso lo recargaba en la chica que llevaba prisionera entre su brazo derecho, la herida de su pecho se había abierto nuevamente y la sangre escurría sin control, las torturas del ahora dúo dorado habían hecho mella en su poder y su magia, entre su semiinconsciencia no entendía por qué Weasley no intentaba huir, ella bien podía darse cuenta de su estado y la oportunidad para matarle eran muchas, estaba seguro de que ya no podía conjurar ningún tipo de hechizo ni mental mucho menos levantar su varita.

- Camina Weasley…- le había dicho a Ginny entre jadeos. Increíblemente la chica obedecía tal y como si estuviera bajo un imperius. Le había desarmado muy fácilmente cuando la capturo, la chica estaba tan sorprendida que ni cuenta se dio que él le había arrebatado la varita a lo Muggle, era cierto, ya no podía hacer magia… estaba muy débil. Ahora la varita de Weasley yacía bien escondida en su túnica. Dar un paso era un suplicio, prácticamente Weasley le llevaba colgando, sus pasos torpes comenzaban a arrastrarse por el camino haciéndolo tropezar constantemente. Estaban ahora a los pies de una pradera la cual en su cima era coronada por una sencilla y humilde cabaña, sea donde sea que se encontrasen ya estaba amaneciendo, Ginny reconoció que no era Londres en donde estaban al contario era una lugar hermoso rodeado de vegetación y naturaleza, debía mantenerse así, tal vez esta captura resultara favorable después de todo y tal vez descubriera algo que ayudara a la orden… debía seguir a Malfoy... no era estúpida el chico se estaba muriendo en su espalda, su sangre le había manchado su propia ropa y atravesando hasta tocar su piel. -¿Cuánto más puede sangrar una persona?- se preguntó.

- …_al fin…- _cuando solo estuvo a unos cuantos pasos de esa pequeña cabaña se permitió soltar el aire que mantenía ahorrado en sus pulmones, allí le ayudarían y estaría seguro, no era una fortaleza pero ese lugar era uno de sus mayores tesoros y secretos…no es que no haya tenido otra opción, este lugar era donde muchas veces su abuelo lo había llevado a escondidas de su padre siendo muy niño, en cuanto pensó en un sitio donde escapar, el primero que había venido a su mente fue ese.

- Harry te encontrará…- le escuchó decir a la chica con voz segura ahora reticente a entrar a ese lugar.

- Eso lo veremos…- aseveró él entrando en el pórtico de la casita empujando a Weasley con el peso de sus cuerpo herido- ¡Tupi!...- exclamó con voz entrecortada, una elfina domestica de ya entrada edad apareció frente a la puerta de la cabaña con un fuerte ¡plop!, que hizo a Ginny a retroceder un paso asustada llevándose consigo el cuerpo del chico, el cual a esas alturas ya era un muñeco de trapo.

- Amo… es un placer verle nuevamente…- la elfina era vieja muy vieja y apenas podía moverse con rapidez sin embargo Draco espero en las escaleras de madera aun medio sujetando a Weasley como si le fuera la vida en ello, con angustia la chica vio la dificultad de la elfina para moverse mientras que con paciencia aquel Mortífago esperaba. Dentro de la cabaña cinco elfos domésticos miraban a su amo con adoración y en cuanto la vieron a ella todos se pusieron alerta.

- Tupi cierra la puerta con tus encantamientos…- ordenó el chico muy débil soltando por fin a la chica y desplomándose sobre la fina y costosa alfombra, manchándola con su sangre. La chica miró absorta cómo el Mortifago era ayudado presurosamente por las pequeñas criaturas las cuales histéricas corrían de aquí para allá buscando cosas. Ginny al verse liberada intentó inmediatamente atacar a Draco, sin embargo su cuerpo no le respondió en lo absoluto estaba petrificada, de repente un escalofrió recorrió su nuca, inconscientemente alzo su vista y allí suspendido en al Tarco de una ventana un elfo doméstico muy bien cuidado y sorprendentemente vestido de pies a cabeza la miraba con malicia y le apuntaba con su mano, aquel elfo era escalofriante, sus ojos negros como la noche y su expresión hambrienta le aterraron.

- No lo intente señorita, Tarco cuida del amo Draco…- aquel elfo era muy alto para ser un simple elfo doméstico. En un salto había tocado el piso y caminado haciendo sonar sus diminutos zapatos, sin quedarle otra opción observó como ellos intentaban cerrar la herida del hombro del Mortífago con su propia magia élfica, lográndolo parcialmente.

- Tupi, el amo ha perdido mucha sangre debemos llamar al ama…- dijo un pequeño elfo al cual le faltaba una oreja y dos dedos de su mano izquierda.

- No… no avisaremos… el amo nos pidió que no debemos decirle a nadie…- dijo la anciana arrodillándose y acariciando levemente el rostro el Mortífago. Draco había abierto levemente los ojos y a sorpresa de Ginny había sonreído con alivio, su herida había dejado de sangrar y la respiración del chico era dificultosa debido al cansancio y al dolor.

- Tupi cuida del amo…- le había susurrado la elfina con amor.

- Tarco ayuda al amo a sentarse…- el gran elfo tomó a Draco como si no pesara nada y a pesar de que el elfo solo alcanzaba no más de un metro de altura, le sacaba más de una cabeza a cualquiera de su especie, con delicadeza lo depositó sobre un sillón aterciopelado, sin quitarle la vista de encima a ella.

- Tupi… ve por la esencia de díctamo a mi habitación por favor…- la elfina desapareció un instante para volver en menos de dos segundos con un frasco de plata. -Tarco tu eres más alto vierte de a gotas la poción sobre mi herida, no puedo manipular nada ahora y mi brazo derecho esta desecho… hazlo lentamente…- el elfo miró a Draco con dolor, y obedeció sin emitir opinión. Un quejido y un par de lágrimas salieron de los ojos de los otros pequeños y malogrados elfos que rodeaban a Draco. El Mortífago solo respiraba agitadamente conteniendo los gritos de dolor al sentir su piel regenerarse.

- Amo ya no queda poción…- se escucho gemir al elfo más alto.

- No importa… servirá mientras pueda conseguir más, seguramente Pansy debe tener alguno que otro frasco a su alcance- Malfoy descansó unos minutos concentrándose en apaciguar su respiración y dejando que la esencia de díctamo hiciera su trabajo, podía sentir cada cambio en su herida… resistió sereno y calmado, luego de un rato algo de su energía había vuelto a él, seguramente Tupi le habría pasado algo de su energía vital, abrió sus ojos y dirigió la mirada a la elfina, a la que lo había cuidado desde bebé… la pobre anciana estaba sentada en un pequeño taburete apoya pies a su lado, exhausta pero feliz de haber ayudado. Se puso de pie con dificultad, y a pesar de aun sentirse débil logró reunir un poco de fuerza para caminar erguido.

- ¿El amo quiere algo más?...- dijo Tarco con las orejas replegadas, a la vez que le entregaba su propia varita la cual había soltado al desplomarse sobre el piso.

- No amigo, ya has hecho suficiente, eres muy listo…- dijo apoyando su mano derecha que a dura penas podía mover, en la fea cabeza del elfo y agarrando la varita que este le ofrecía.- gracias por contenerla…- dijo mirando a Ginny Weasley que aun no salía de su asombro- ya puedes soltarla.- Tarco chasqueo sus dedos y su cuerpo fue liberado. La chica estaba en guardia lista para atacar.- Tranquila… no te tocaré un cabello… solo te utilicé para escapar de tu novio y amigos… no es mi intención hacerte daño… de hecho puedes irte cuando quieras… pero te pediré que… hay unas condiciones que necesito que cumplas por favor… diremos que me noqueaste y escapaste ¿te parece bien?-

- ¿Qué?- Ginny estaba asustada y asombrada en partes iguales.

- Tranquila… lo que cuentes me da igual… solo he de pedir tu consentimiento para algo, y eso es que te dejes llevar por Tarco… la magia de los elfos no es posible de rastrear, él te llevará a un lugar seguro y ahí el te devolverá tu varita… ¡ha! Y no intentes siquiera atacar a mi elfo, créeme él es un experto duelista y no garantizo tu seguridad si intentas algo en contra de él…- Draco había rebuscado en su capa y le dio la varita de Weasley a Tarco.- asegúrate de que sea un lugar seguro…- le dijo al elfo el cual asintió enérgico.

- ¿Eso es todo? ¿acaso no me llevaras con tus compañeros Mortífagos?, sé que soy valiosa Voldemort te recompensaría, ¡soy la novia de Harry Potter!- Ginny no lo entendía.

- Lo sé…bien márchense ya- ordenó. El elfo le había tomado de la manga de su blusa jalándola hacia la puerta delantera. Ginny estaba en shock.

- Ha casi lo olvido… ¡Hey Weasley!- Ginny se había volteado y veía como Draco Malfoy bajaba cojeando y manchando de sangre las escaleras.- Dale a Lovewood, las gracias de mi parte, y dile que no debe utilizar así su poder para controlar a sus amigos… es jugar sucio…- Draco sonrió mostrando sus dientes ensangrentados y su boca hinchada por los golpes que antes le habían proferido, su mirada era triste y cansada, y su palidez se semejaba a un fantasma… por más que buscara algo en ese rostro que pudiera darle un sentido a sus palabras, no había nada, no había más que cansancio. Ginny avanzó unos cuantos pasos más sin quitarle la vista de encima, en el rostro del Mortífago no había ningún ápice de ira, dolor, u obscuridad… no había nada, esos ojos grises no demostraban ninguna emoción que le diera una pista de algo… de pronto vio como Malfoy levantaba su mano en señal de despedida. Esa fue la última imagen sorprendente de la que Ginny Weasley fue testigo antes de desaparecerse, con esa imagen de un Draco Malfoy desvalido y mal herido.

*****/*****

- No puede ser así de simple Ginny…- dijo Harry exasperado. Hace un par de horas ella se había aparecido en el cuartel de la orden completamente ilesa y muda. Todos habían quedado de piedra al verla entrar por la puerta, hermosa y segura de sí misma como siempre se le veía, Harry había corrido a abrazarla mientras que su familia la rodeaba. Tarco, el elfo domestico le había dejado en pleno centro del Callejón Diagon, donde no podía atacarlo, y donde podría perderse de su vista fácilmente, mucho tiempo estuvo ahí parada clavada en el mismo lugar aun sorprendida por el curso de los hechos; ella bien sabía desde el mismo instante en que se había dejado capturar por Malfoy que estaba… muerta, sin embargo ahí estaba… Draco Malfoy la había liberado. A penas se vio sola y con su varita en mano, quiso llorar de miedo, inconscientemente su cuerpo temblaba debido al stress que había sufrido… estaba ilesa… después de casi haber besado a la muerte voluntariamente, estuvo a punto de ser asesinada, o peor que eso, muy bien Malfoy pudo haberla llevado con Voldemort o otros Mortífagos, sin embargo ella estaba ahí a salvo… él pudo haberla torturado y haberle sacado información de la orden, pero no lo hizo… y ahí estaba sin ningún rasguño, más que su ropa ensangrentada con la sangre del Mortífago que bien sabía… _le había perdonado la vida…_.

No quería volver aun al cuartel, ¿cómo les explicaría lo sucedido?... ¿qué cosa podría decirles?... hasta la verdad del asunto parecía una mentira descabellada, recordó por unos instantes las últimas palabras de Malfoy… _"él le dijo que le diera las gracias a Luna"… _¿acaso su amiga había utilizado su habilidad para ayudarlo? ¿si fuera así cómo Malfoy se dio cuenta?, ¿qué clase de poder oculto poseía aquel Mortífago para haberse percatado de las habilidades de Luna?. Después de meditarlo unos minutos en silencio, decidió que no podía contestar ninguna de sus preguntas… ni mucho menos contar lo realmente sucedido… tal vez lo mejor sería hacer lo que le mismo Malfoy le sugirió.

*****/*****

- ¿Cómo escapaste Ginny…?- Le había preguntado Ron aun con muestras de la batalla librada en su rostro, polvo y marcas de moretones surcaban sus mejillas.

- Él estaba casi desangrado Ron, estaba débil y desorientado, lo golpee a lo Muggle y lo desestabilicé lo suficiente para coger mi varita devuelta, no lo pensé dos veces lo noqueé y huí…-

- Tuviste suegte cagiño… de mirag solamente tu rgopa podemos dagnos cuenta de lo mal que Malfoy estaba…- aseveró Fleur mientras examinaba la espalda de la chica la cual cubierta de sangre daba una visión horrorosa de las heridas del Mortífago.

- Si…- se limitó a contestar, ¡les había mentido descaradamente!, aun no se lo creía… pero algo dentro de ella les decía que no debía contar lo que de verdad sucedió, miró a Luna la cual estaba pegada a la pared de atrás del salón de reuniones junto a Neville, su amiga la miraba con curiosidad, de pronto pensó que tal vez no debía cargar sola con el peso de ese secreto.

- Gracias a Merlín que estás bien Ginny…- susurró Harry con voz derrotada y angustiada.

- Iré a cambiarme- simplemente dijo, no dirigiéndose a nadie en espacial, e ignorando por completo al niño que vivió…aun tenía asuntos pendientes con él- ¿Luna me acompañas…?- le preguntó a la chica la cual salió de su rincón sin emitir ruido y siguió a Ginny con rostro calmado y sereno escaleras arriba. Todos miraron a las chicas subir paulatinamente los escalones, y colectivamente soltaron el aire que hace mucho tenían retenidos en sus pulmones, liberando la tensión acumulada, para todos ellos el que Ginny estuviera con vida y que haya regresado sana y salva a casa era un golpe de suerte demasiado grande como para no agradecer por él, con calma el grupo se disolvió lentamente, algunos argumentando ir a ver Seamus a San Mungo y otros como Harry a descansar.

El camino a la habitación de ambas fue silencioso, Luna miraba la espalda de Ginny con asombro, el fino sweater de hilo que ella usaba estaba teñido con sangre tal como si fuera pintura, la mancha estaba impregnada en él traspasándole hasta la piel, algunas partes ya estaba secas debido al tiempo de exposición, con asombro vio que hasta los jeans que portaba la chica estaban impregnados con la sangre de Mortífago. Observó la posición de Ginny sus hombros estaban tensos, ella lo sabía su amiga les había mentido a todos, lo veía en sus ojos azules cuando habló, Ginny no había dicho la verdad y les había ocultado los verdaderos sucesos a sus compañeros, más no a ella.

- ¿Cómo esta Malfoy Ginny?- preguntó con su típico tono de voz soñador, debía saber la verdad, no por algo ella le había pedido que la acompañara a cambiarse, vio como los hombros de su amiga se tensaban aun más casi imperceptiblemente ante su pregunta, unos segundos después y con voz quedada respondió.

- Estará bien…al menos eso creo…- fue la escueta respuesta de la chica, Luna se percató de que Ginny se apresuró en su andar llegando a su alcoba en unos cuantos pasos, ambas entraron hechas un bólido y cerraron la puerta conjurando un hechizo insonorizador, luego de eso Ginny se sentó al borde de su cama y se tapó la cara con las manos dejando su varita sobre la mesita de noche, Luna veía el rostro de su amiga confundido y angustiado, unos instantes después ella habló entrecortadamente.-Luna…sus Elfos domésticos le ayudaron… creí que me llevaría con _el que no debe ser nombrado_, pero me condujo a un lugar fuera de Londres, creo que era un lugar conocido de él, ya que parecía que aquellos elfos le eran de confianza, allí uno de ellos elfos me contuvo con su magia, mientras que otros le ayudaban a curar sus heridas. Cuando recobro fuerzas simplemente me dijo que me fuera. Uno de sus elfos me trajo al Callejón Diagon bajo sus órdenes y luego de que la criatura me entregara mi varita simplemente desapareció… ¿Puedes creerlo Luna?.

- El te dejó ir…- susurró la chica que al oír el relato apresurado de su amiga.

- Además… además me dijo que te dijera que… bueno que te diera las gracias en su nombre por lo que hiciste por él… dijo que no deberías usar tus poderes de esa manera… ¡Hay Luna! ¿Cómo sabe de tu habilidad?- Luna miró a Ginny perpleja.

- Lo sabía, Ginny, tal vez sea muy probable de que Malfoy y yo compartamos algún resquicio de sangre familiar sabes, cuando eso ocurre y el mago es poderoso, puede reconocer ciertas habilidades en su familiar, tal vez logró sentir mi poder…- murmuró Luna de manera ausente- entre los sangres puras es muy común, más aun si por cualquier resquicio compartieras vinculo de sangre- la chica miro a Ginny la cual con confusión se restregaba las manos en forma nerviosa.- yo también sentí algo extraño en él… él poder que posee es muy raro… sus capacidad de expulsar magia ofensiva es sumamente extraño, solo Dumbledore y _el que no debe ser nombrado _han dado muestras de esas habilidades, sin una varita que la canalice la magia correctamente es muy peligroso y complicado realizar cualquier tipo de hechizos, debo admitir que yo también percibí algo se eso en él… tal vez no hubo necesidad de palabras para que él descubriera mi secreto- Luna se había sentado al lado de Ginny apoyándola.

- Es increíble… había escuchado la teoría de que todos los magos de sangre pura en cierto modo son parientes, pero esto es descabellado.-

- No lo es tanto, si te pones a pensar…- respondió Luna mirándose los zapatos lodosos.- es cosa de mirarnos a Malfoy y a mi… nuestros rasgos, nuestro color de pelo… y ahora esto… además hay otra cosa, Malfoy salvó a Seamus, me sorprendí mucho con su actitud si no fuera por él, ese otro Mortífago lo hubiera matado…

- ¿Ayudo a Seamus?- preguntó Ginny con asombro, Luna había mencionado ese hecho como si comentara el clima.

- Así es… él le realizó un imperio a ese otro Mortífago que estaba matando a Seamus a Cruciatus y le dio órdenes de retirarse, luego, él me miró y me dijo que me llevara a Seamus o si no él moriría… no tuve mucho tiempo para creérmelo, ya que en ese momento Ron lo lanzo a la pared con un hechizo… no supe por qué, pero Draco nunca me atacó, ni hubo señales de que quisiera matarme… ni siquiera levantó su varita hacia mí que me encontraba desprotegida y al descubierto… tal vez por eso lo ayude…

- ¿Usaste tu habilidad para calmar a los chicos?- preguntó Ginny apenas susurrando más sorprendida que antes.

- Si, además la use para ayudarlo a soportar el dolor…- confesó Luna con complicidad bajando la mirada apenada- él salvó a Seamus… sentí que debía ayudarle…

- No te culpo Luna, tal vez yo en tu lugar, solo tal vez también hubiera tenido compasión por Malfoy… salvó a Seamus, te salvó a ti, y de paso a mi…- termino la frase Ginny cubriéndose la boca del estupor…- ¡Merlín Luna!, Malfoy ni siquiera intentó sacarme información, solo me liberó sin más e incluso intentó ser amable conmigo, no lo entiendo él es un Mortífago… y-

- ¿Crees que él sea el informante secreto de la Orden?- preguntó Luna con sorpresa como recordando de repente ese hecho.

- Ya no lo sé Luna… pero de lo que estoy segura es que algo esconde, ese comportamiento es extraño…detrás de eso hay algo que todos desconocemos y que me propongo a descubrir, te lo juro.

- Opino igual Ginny… también quiero saber que ocurre con Malfoy, si necesitas mi ayuda solo pídela…- contestó la chica con mirada decidida.

- Gracias Luna, nadie debe saber este secreto, solamente tú y yo, siento que no sería prudente comentar esto con nadie… aunque parezca increíble el mismo Malfoy en cierto sentido me lo pidió…-

- Comprendo y yo también lo creo… será nuestro secreto.

*****/*****

- ¿Dónde demonios está Draco Pansy?- preguntó Blaise apoyado en unos fardos de de un viejo granero Muggle abandonado.

- No lo sé, ya han pasado horas, pero me dijo que pase lo que pase no saliera de aquí hasta que él regresase por nosotros… he dado un vistazo a los alrededores y no hay nadie aquí más abajo hay una casa Muggle abandonada, nada más - la chica se veía afligida mientras afanaba en las heridas de Blaise las cuales gracias a sus innumerables pociones ya estaban casi por completo sanas. Después de todo esa era su función, ella era la encargada de curar a los heridos en batalla, como la mayoría de las mujeres Mortífagas.

- ¿Y sabes qué demonios le pasó a este?...- murmuró el chico mirando de soslayo a Wells el cual estaba de pie sin moverse del sitio dándoles la espalda y mirando al vacio.

- Esta bajo un Imperius Blaise, es de Draco puedo percibir su magia y tiene su sello- respondió la chica sin mirar al Mortífago.

- ¿Por qué no se lo has quitado?- le preguntó Blaise con duda.

- ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? ¿te volviste loco?- le reprendió ella cerrando un frasco de poción que tenía en sus manos con un poco de fuerza de más provocando un pequeño crujido del cristal.- si Draco lo hechizó con un Imperius y lo mandó aquí en esas condiciones debe ser por algo, ¿no lo crees? no seré tan estúpida para quitarle el hechizo y que el desgraciado nos caiga encima, ninguno de los dos esta como para defenderse de ese maniático y tu quieres que rompa el hechizo…

- Lo siento Pansy, no te enfades…no puedo pensar con claridad aun…- respondió el chico apenado restregándose la cabeza con las manos tratando de espabilar.

- Descuida es normal… tus heridas eras serias…- Pansy le regaló una media sonrisa, que Blaise apreció en lo más profundo, pero que sin embargo era opacada víctima de la preocupación. De pronto como si un velo se desvaneciera el chico se percató de que alguien faltaba.

- ¿Dónde está Bellatrix?...- inquirió el muchacho buscando con sus ojos alrededor.

- Murió Blaise… Weasley la mató…- dijo Pansy si no con un dejo de alivio.

- No lo puedo creer…- aseveró el chico también soltando un suspiro.

- ¿Un loco menos no?- dijo ella con una sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida con sinceridad.

- Creo que de ahora en adelante la comadreja a ascendido a Weasley… merece mi respeto y mi gratitud…- aseveró Blaise con soltura, ambos él y Pansy la odiaban, y el saber que ya no les volvería a molestar era un peso menos que soportar.

- Solo falta que este- dijo señalando a Wells- me muera también…- masculló con odio.

- Debes ser agradecida Pansy y ni tientes a nuestra suerte que tan escasa tenemos…- ambos se miraron preocupados y tristes al mismo tiempo. De un instante a otro un ruido atronador los hizo ponerse en guardia tirándose al piso de paja, por una de las paredes de madera Malfoy había ingresado en medio de un estruendo aterrador destrozando la madera al chocar contra ella completamente inconsciente. Con estupor los chicos vieron a su compañero quedar tendido sobre la paja cubierto de sangre y envuelto aun entre una neblina negra de su hechizo transportador…

- ¡DRACO!- gritó Pansy casi arrojándose sobre el cuerpo tendido boca abajo del chico.- ¡NO…NO!… POR MERLIN ¿QUE PASO?...-Pansy trabajaba a toda velocidad sobre las heridas del chico casi por inercia, era veloz y certera.- Blaise dame tu capa- le pidió la chica a lo que el Mortífago obedeció sin chistar.- Cúbrelo con ella, necesita algo de calor.- Blaise vio como Pansy introducía la punta de una daga en su muñeca izquierda y rompía una de sus venas…

- ¿qué haces Pansy?...- preguntó el chico con asombro.

- Está casi desangrado Blaise, necesita sangre para recuperarse o morirá…- respondió ella con angustia mientras lágrimas solitarias caían por sus ojos al mismo tiempo que un hilillo de sangre comenzaba a manar de su brazo y se introducía por la pequeña incisión que la chica había hecho en el brazo de él. Luego de lo que parecieron horas de expectación Blaise vio con sus propios ojos cómo poco a poco los colores de su amigo volvían a su rostro recuperando algo de vida, con lentitud Pansy detuvo su procedimiento quedando tan débil como su paciente.

- Creo que ya está mejor…- susurró Blaise al tiempo que ayudaba a Pansy a tenderse al lado de Malfoy.

- Déjanos dormir unas horas Blaise…- le ordenó ella débilmente, luego de que ella bebiera una poción restauradora que había preparado con anticipación- Draco no puede beber esto aun, pero yo sí, me recuperaré dentro de unas dos horas, si no despierto para ese entonces, despiérteme tu… ya que debo checarlo…- dijo Pansy mirando el rostro del chico con adoración.

- Descuida… si ocurre algo fuera de lo normal te despertaré antes…- Blaise había acomodado algo de paja seca para que la chica se tendiera, en menos de un minuto ella dormía plácidamente junto a Malfoy. Blaise se dio el tiempo de revisar las heridas del chico las cuales se curaban a una velocidad sorprendente, mas no dejó de sorprenderse de la magnitud de estas, y las marcas de puños que adornaban el rostro de él…

- _Fue torturado_…- dijo mentalmente mientras fruncía el ceño preocupado- ¿amigo que diablos te pasó?...- preguntó al aire Blaise mientras se acomodaba en la improvisada puerta que Draco había creado con su espectacular entrada por la pared, con calma se dispuso a montar hechizos repelentes y hacer de vigilante, debía ser cauteloso y hacer su trabajo, ahora más que nunca debía confiar en sus sentidos y en sus habilidades para esconderse, con solemnidad levantó barreras mágicas alrededor del granero, a la vez que mesclaba hechizos indetectables en ellos para que no pudiesen rastrearlos, hechizo entre hechizo miraba el rostro deformado de su amigo.- algo muy malo debió pasarte para que llegues en esas condiciones… nos debes una historia Draco.

Draco se encontraba sumido en sus pesadillas, y en sus miedos, veía a Hermione vestida de manera extraña, su risa retumbaba en su cabeza casi volviéndolo demente, imágenes de ella venían a sus ojos, recuerdos donde ella yacía cargando sobre su cabeza cestos de ropa sucia, no… no era Hermione su parecido era sorprendente pero esa chica era diferente, como un amanecer aquellas imágenes fugaces en medio de la oscuridad se fueron esclareciendo hasta crear un cuadro nítido y fresco, bajo sus sentidos podía oler el césped mojado por el rocío de la mañana, las aves apenas cantando dándole la bienvenida al sol y él escondido tras un árbol viendo a esa extraña chica lavar con esfuerzo diversas prendas de ropa. Sobre una piedra al lado de un río la chica yacía arrodillada tatareando una cancioncilla dulce y suave… era una chica Muggle a simple vista. Al observarla una sensación extraña le invadió y sorprendentemente como si su cuerpo no le perteneciera y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia ella, su corazón latía desbocado y se sentía nervioso.

- _Es muy temprano… ¿qué haces en este lugar?...- su voz salió profunda y severa. No era su voz. En un movimiento ágil él había saltado a la misma roca en la cual ella tallaba la ropa con sus manos enrojecidas por lo frio del agua. Con sorpresa logró ver su reflejo en el agua cristalina del rio, no era su rostro, un hombre de facciones elegantes y fuertes mostraba una expresión de superioridad que él mismo se reconocía en sí mismo, estaba en un cuerpo ajeno y desconocido. A leguas podía notar que ese sujeto extrañamente vestido era un hechicero, sus vestimentas eras las de un mago de la antigüedad, la actitud de este y su forma de andar daban razones de ser un Slytherin. _

- _Mi señor… ¿Qué hace usted tan temprano?- contestó la muchacha aun arrodillada sobre la roca restregando las prendas con fuerza. A pesar de la imponente presencia ella no poseía tan siquiera un poco de temor y sin levantar la vista, siguió concentrada en su tarea, ignorándolo magistralmente._

- _Es mi río, puedo venir a él cuando me plazca… eres tú muchacha insolente la cual debería retirarse- escupió el hombre de su propia boca intentando atemorizar a la chica._

- _El rio es de todas las criaturas, mi señor… mágicas o no… si su objetivo es que me marche no lo logrará tratándome así…, no le temo en lo absoluto- la muchacha era de armas tomar. El hombre había levantado la ceja izquierda con un dejo de molestia, sin aviso su pose aristocrática se desvanecía en el momento en que se acuclilló frente al rostro de ella y su expresión cambio a una de fastidio con una mescla de irritación._

- _Anna… te he dicho que me puedes pedir ayuda cuando desees, no tienes que hacer esto si no quieres…- el hombre había sacado una varita y con un movimiento hizo que la ropa comenzara a lavarse sola- Draco se sorprendió por tal acción, más aun al observar como la muchacha fruncía sus labios molesta, pero no sorprendida por tal expresión de magia._

- _Es mi trabajo, no debería dejar que nadie me ayude…- susurró ella mientras bajaba la mirada entristecida y frotaba sus manos maltratadas para darse calor…- Dentro de su pecho Draco sintió un dolor indescriptible, sentía la necesidad de hacer algo, todos sentimientos que no eran suyos, si no de ese hombre._

- _Vente al castillo conmigo Anna, no importa que no poseas magia… allí podre protegerte- la voz del hombre era solemne y segura, miraba a la muchacha con decisión._

- _No puedo… ¿qué podría hacer yo ahí, mi señor?... usted y yo somos distintos…- respondió la chica levantándose de su sitio incómoda dándole la espalda.-_

- _Yo soy Salazar Slytherin, nadie se atreverá a contradecirme, mucho menos tú… vendré por ti mañana al atardecer y te llevaré conmigo, no seguirás aguantando estas humillaciones…- escupió el hombre con desdén irguiéndose en todo su altura mirando como la ropa se lavaba sola. Draco no se lo creía, qué clase de sueño era este, ese tipo no podía ser aquel hombre._

- _Ho… mi señor… te equivocas no es humillación el trabajo de una doncella… soy feliz de poder ser útil… no poseo magia… pero estoy conforme con mi vida…de pensar que podría estar en la calle muriéndome de hambre o mucho peor, agradezco la buena voluntad de los señores al darme empleo, techo y comida, no tengo a nadie, ni padres ni familia… ellos y usted con su gran benevolencia son mi mayor tesoro…- un pesar lleno de angustia se alojó en su corazón, un pesar que no era suyo, si no de aquel hombre._

- _¡Solo son Muggles que abusan de tu buena voluntad, no les debes nada…!- exclamó._

- _Yo también lo soy mi señor… yo también soy Mugg…- la chica había callado y bajado la mirada apenada._

- _Debes venir conmigo, yo te daré lo que necesitas… Helga te ayudará… ella es extraña pero siente aprecio por los Muggles de seguro te dará oficio en el castillo… nadie se atreverá a dañarte- volvió a decir el hombre._

- _Señor sabe que no lo haré… no puedo depender de usted por siempre… ya ha hecho suficiente por mi…- agradeció la chica levantándose y mirando al mago con expresión de paz._

- _Anna… sabes que si te descubren que hablas con un brujo te matarán… lo sabes…- sentenció Slytherin recobrando su tono indiferente._

- _Lo sé… pero descuide nadie lo sabrá…- Draco vio la hermosa sonrisa de la joven y sus ojos castaños mirándole con inocencia y aprecio, sintió el corazón de Slytherin saltar de su pecho y el suyo también, ella era como Granger, la misma candidez y la misma amabilidad. _

Despertó confuso y angustiado, estaba desorientado giró su cabeza y vio a Pansy dormir junto a él, recorrió con su mirada el granero donde estaba y en segundos recobro sus recuerdos, estaba aliviado de aun seguir con vida, por instantes pensó que jamás llegaría al punto de encuentro. Después de mandar devuelta a la chica Weasley inmediatamente se había dirigido hacia aquí, no estaba seguro si sería capaz de llegar pero tampoco podía darse el lujo de quedarse en la cabaña del abuelo, necesitaba un medimago o algo lo más parecido a eso… necesitaba regresar con sus camaradas ahora, Pansy lo ayudaría. Al verla durmiendo a su lado, supo que no se había equivocado, lo había logrado por poco, pero estaba con vida… soltó un suspiro de alivio. Sentía su rostro adolorido su garganta seca y en la boca saboreaba el sabor metálico de su propia sangre, _estuvo cerca-_ pensó sintiendo algo extraño en su dedo, levantó su mano lentamente y observó como el anillo familiar el mismo el cuál había utilizado para salvar a Hermione, resplandecía maliciosamente, el anillo de Slytherin… como un balde de agua fría su _sueño _volvió a su mente, recobrando aquellos que parecían ser recuerdos lejanos… ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Acaso tenía que ver con el anillo que portaba?... más sus preguntas quedaron sin responder al instante en que una voz masculina conocida le habló desde la distancia.

- ¿Amigo, estás bien?- Blaise lo había visto murmurar cosas ininteligibles desde su inconsciencia, lo más increíble es que el nombre de Granger, había sido pronunciado- _aun sueña con ella…-_pensó Blaise seriamente tratando de dimensionar la atormentada conciencia de su amigo- _jamás va a olvidar que la asesinó…-_

- ¿Blaise?...- la voz del Mortifago salió áspera y de ultratumba, había levantado su cabeza y visto a su compañero varios metros adelante, vigilando.

- Veo que no te moriste hermano… aunque creo que esta vez sí que estuvo cerca…- le contestó Blaise dejando su sitio y acercándose a él.

- ¿Qué le pasó a Pansy?- volvió a preguntarle preocupado al ver el semblante exhausto de la chica.

- Te salvo la vida, estabas muy mal cuando llegaste, más bien diría que estaba más muerto que vivo… estabas casi desangrado y ella te dio de su propia sangre para ayudarte…- murmuró Blaise mirando a la chica con amor. Draco volvió a apoyar su cabeza en la mullida paja y observó el techo desvencijado del granero, estaba vivo, no le agradecería a Pansy, a pesar de deberle la vida, darle palabras de afecto y aprecio solo empeorarían las cosas.

- ¿y Wells?-

- Aun sigue bajo tu hechizo, ni Pansy ni yo nos atrevimos a anularlo- aseveró el chico mientras se frotaba los hombros los cuales estaban tensos debido al cansancio de las horas de vigilia.

- Bien pensado… seré yo quien se lo quite, debe enfrentarse _al señor oscuro_, pagara por su traición…- dijo Draco con ira- por culpa de sus malditos impulsos asesinos casi nos morimos todos.

- Bella…- intentó decir Blaise.

- Lo sé amigo… no me digas…- dijo Draco con una media sonrisa, Blaise abrió los ojos con sorpresa, entre ellos las palabras sobraban.

- Merlín hermano… lo estuve pensando… digo yo lo vi… ella estaba fuera del círculo… pero tu…- Blaise no sabía si pronunciar aquellas palabras.

- Yo la entregué Blaise, vi a Weasley escondido dispuesto a atacar y se la entregue… estaba arto de ella…- murmuró el chico con tranquilidad, no era un secreto su odio hacia su tía, ni mucho menos era un secreto el odio y el rechazo que Pansy y Blaise le profesaban- será una molestia menos, el siguiente será este estúpido- pronunció Draco haciendo una mueca desagradable apuntando a Edward Wells.

- Ahí la tendrás difícil, Wells puede hacerse el iluso, pero no lo es Draco, recuerda que él fue mi compañero…- Draco miró a su amigo y simplemente asintió, con dolor trató de incorporarse y lo logró, si ya podía erguirse sin la ayuda de nadie, estaba listo para partir… en su mente solo quería regresar a casa junto a su madre y a _ella_. Recordó lo experimentado durante su captura, aunque quisiera negárselo, Granger y él compartían un vinculo muy peligroso, ella lo había sentido todo… apretó sus dientes con desagrado, esto no le gustaba, necesitaría una charla muy seria con ella, necesitaría definir limites. Granger lo sabía, no era ninguna estúpida sabía de la conexión entre ambos… ella era lista y muy capaz, no lo engañaba él sabía perfectamente que Granger era capaz de salir del vínculo por su propia cuanta, ella debió haber salido de su mente en el instante en que sintió la primera abertura, ella debía cerrar su mente… sin embargo la muy ilusa se había quedado con él, fue difícil expulsarla, sus conciencias estaban tan bien acopladas que hasta él mismo había confundido sus realidades. No la perdonaría por haberle mostrado eso a su madre… es más hasta apostaría que ella se había quedado a propósito dentro de su mente para poder ver a sus amiguitos. Estaba molesto. Aunque no muy seguro de qué exactamente.

- Despierta a Pansy nos vamos… nos reuniremos en la cueva- le ordenó Draco a Blaise levantándose por completo y yendo hacia Wells. Mientras su amigo despertaba a Pansy él se encargó del Mortífago que aun bajo su hechizo lo obedeció al instante desapareciéndose en el acto.

*****/*****

¡BELLATRIX LESTRANGE HA CAIDO!

Hoy en la madrugada en el pueblo Muggle a las afueras de Rútland, se ha llevado a cabo una de las masacres más horrorosas hasta ahora registrada por nuestros aurores, en ella participantes y miembros famosos de la orden del fénix intervinieron así disminuyendo el índice de muertes, y logrando en ese mismo lugar derrocar a la peligrosa Mortífaga Bellatrix Lestrange la cual fue diezmada a manos de Ronald Weasley amigo del niño que vivió y uno de los miembros activos de la Orden del Fénix, gracias al rápido actuar de los aurores presentes en la batalla, fue que esta tamaña hazaña se llevó a cabo, los Mortífagos que le acompañaban huyeron heridos y despavoridos ante tal fuerza reunida, entre ellos Draco Malfoy en cual fue herido gravemente, pero que sin embargo, huyó, escabulléndose de entre las manos de sus captores en el momento en que era interrogado por la orden en el mismo lugar de los hechos… Ginebra Weasley relata que a pesar de que haber sido capturada por el Mortífago logró liberarse de él y así huir sin un solo rasguño, todo gracias a que el susodicho estaba herido y débil para enfrentarla.

El cuerpo de Bellatrix Lestrange será exhibido para quienes quieran asegurarse con sus propios ojos de la muerte de tal asesina, frente al Ministerio de Magia, custodiado por cuarenta aurores de los más fuertes entre ellos Harry Potter y su novia la Señorita Ginebra Weasley…

Las fuerzas _del que no debe ser nombrado_ han perdido a uno de sus brazos más fuertes y colaboradoras más fervientes, Bellatrix Lestrange será sepultada el día de mañana en un lugar desconocido y bajo estricto secreto, a fin de que su cuerpo no sea utilizado con propósitos oscuros por otros Mortífagos…

Ya no podía aguantar más la incertidumbre… desde aquella vez no había vuelto a sentir a Malfoy de ninguna forma, la mente del chico estaba cerrada… ¿y si estuviera muerto?...no, no podía ser posible, si él hubiera muerto los periódicos estarían vanagloriándose de su logro… tanto ella como Narcisa habían leído cuanto periódico y revista que se les cruzo por las manos, cualquier artículo donde apareciera la muerte de Bella y el secuestro de Ginny, ¡Merlín Malfoy la había secuestrado! Y ella no sabía más de lo que solamente su mente podía conjeturar… tres días… tres días sin ninguna noticia… solamente sabía que hoy sepultaban a Bellatrix, Narcisa estaba callada y ausente, cuando se enteró de la muerte de su hermana no supo como sentir, Hermione había notado un dejo de felicidad en sus ojos sin embrago ahora solo podía ver remordimiento… ella no la culpaba después de todo Bellatrix Lestrange era su hermana… sangre de su sangre… su familia… por muy loca y desquiciada, ella era su hermana.

No podía dejarse atormentar por esto, la confusión de Narcisa no era nada comparado con la de ella, desde el mismo instante en que se vio imposibilitada para hacer algo, se dio cuenta de qué era lo que le faltaba, había tomado una decisión, no se quedaría sin hacer nada.

- ¿Narcisa está bien?- le preguntó mientras tomaban el desayuno mientras en su mente comenzaba a fraguarse una idea horrorosa.

- Estoy bien querida, solo estoy preocupada por Draco.-

- Él debe estar bien Narcisa, estoy segura… si estuviese muerto lo sabría… siento que no es así…- dijo la chica llevándose una taza de té a los labios mientras fruncía el ceño concentrada.

- Tienes razón- contestó la mujer con simpleza pero a la vez siendo cómplice de la propia angustia de la Hermione.

Solo era cuestión de esperar, era lo único que podía hacer ahora, esperar a que él regresara…

*****/*****

- Puedes irte Draco, mi Lord se encargará de la falta de Wells, ustedes también pueden retirarse…- habló Theodore Nott mientras ataba a Wells con cuerdas mágicas, el cual reía desjuiciadamente mientras lanzaba besos a Pansy la cual doblegada por el estupor no hacía otra cosa que desviar su mirada a la nada.

- Qué sucederá con mi compañero…- hablo Draco con voz firme pero exhausto, aun poseía en su cuerpo las señales de la tortura antes sufrida por los aurores.

- Será Pansy…mientras- señaló Theo apuntando con su barbilla a la chica la cual se encogió levemente ante su señalamiento, todos le temían a Theodore Nott.

- Bien- había dicho Malfoy simplemente sin mirarla, casi podía oler la alegría de ella y su excitación.

- Qué pasará conmigo Theo…- dijo de repente Blaise con la cabeza gacha sin atreverse a mirar a la _sombra del señor oscuro_.

- Vendrás conmigo… hay cosas que debo solucionar y necesito ayuda… Mi Lord ya lo ha dispuesto…- dijo Theo mirando a Draco con insistencia.- Draco… dale saludos…- aquellas palabras sonaban extrañas en la boca del chico, era dichas con afecto, aquello que no paso desapercibido para Draco, ni para sus amigos los cuales asombrados se atrevieron a mirar a Theodore Nott con espanto.- ¿acaso el sabía?...- pensó Draco articulando una mueca de desagrado mesclado con nerviosismo.

- Mi madre se alegrará…- respondió dándose la vuelta rápidamente seguido de cerca por Pansy la cual lanzaba miradas confundidas entre él y Theo, él ultimo sostuvo una sonrisa burlona en su rostro al ver a su amigo marcharse.

- _Maldito… el maldito sabe…-_ los pensamientos de Draco eran confusos, y ni siquiera era capaz de escuchar los llamados que Pansy prácticamente gritaba al viento.

- ¡Draco!... ¡aguarda!… ¿qué debo hacer ahora?...- decía la chica al tiempo que con dificultad agarraba el brazo del Mortífago el cual se alejaba a toda velocidad dando enormes zancadas. Al contacto de la mano de Pansy, él reaccionó redirigiendo toda su atención a su ahora… _compañera_.

- Lo siento Pansy, vete a casa o donde sea que te quedas durante los recesos, cuanto te necesite te llamaré…- le había ordenado Draco tajantemente.

- ¿No sería mejor que me fuera a Malfoy Manor contigo?... ¿digo tu y yo ahora somos compañeros y…?-

- Basta Pansy…si dices otra palabra más, te repudio…- dijo Draco zafándose del empalagoso agarre de la chica la cual con ojos llorosos bajó su cabeza en señal de sumisión.- Draco se sentía culpable cada vez que esto sucedía, pero no podía dar su brazo a torcer, de alguna manera Pansy debía entender de una vez por todas que él jamás le elegiría como pareja.

- De acuerdo, esta bien… me marcho primero… cuídate Draco- declaró ella la cual en un movimiento de varita se desapareció.

Estaba arto, arto de todo ese melodrama, maldito el segundo en que se dejó convencer por Blaise, ahora todo estaba patas arriba… y cada vez se ponía peor… lo único positivo de todo el asunto y todo lo que tuvo que soportar es que ahora Wells no se aparecería en un buen tiempo, y él podría recuperarse como lo había solicitado, su cuerpo no estaba en las mejores condiciones y lo dejó más que claro ante su señor el cual colérico con Wells lamentaba la pérdida de Bella, solo fue cuestión de cargar el muerto a su desquiciado compañero… estaba justificado para ausentarse por algunas semanas… observó sus manos y estaban destrozadas y sucias, llenas de su propia sangre seca. Deseo estar en casa con toda su alma, comer algo de sopa caliente que Bisy siempre le preparaba… una buena copa de Brandy tal vez… y… un saludo de bienvenida. Sonrió imperceptiblemente ante sus pensamientos- _es hora de volver a casa…- _susurró y en un movimiento de su varita se apareció en la pequeña cabaña del abuelo, desde allí siempre le ra muy fácil tomar la red flu, era seguro he indetectable, él especialmente había acondicionado ese lugar y creado con la Mansión, esa red flu ilegal, esas eran las garantías de contar con amigos bien pagados y por sobre todo mudos, la magia de los elfos es indetectable y muy útil al momento de borrar memorias.

- Amo ha regresado… necesita ayuda mi señor Draco- susurró Tarco con una reverencia marcada el cual como siempre era el encargado de la seguridad de la cabaña.

- Ya estoy mejor no llames a los otros amigo… solo estoy de paso, vuelvo a casa…- había dicho Malfoy con premura y un dejo se ansiedad- por favor tráeme una capa nueva o la más limpia que encuentres- le ordenó Draco mientras se desasía de sus capa rota llena de sangre seca.

- Enseguida señor… Tarco traerá ropa también, el amo debe lucir mejor ante la señora…- había dicho el elfo el cual en un santiamén había desaparecido escaleras arriba y unos instantes después aparecía cargando consigo una muda de ropa de Mortífago más presentable. Era costumbre hacer aquello, por lo general su apariencia siempre era muy precaria y deplorable cuando terminaba alguna misión, él jamás se presentaba ante su madre en tan lamentables condiciones, siempre trataba de darle la mayor tranquilidad posible y entre ellas la primordial era llegar lo menos herido y sucio posible.

- Gracias Tarco, si pasa algo malo ya sabes que tienes que avisarle a Bisy, ella se encargará de hacerme llegar tu mensaje, cuida la casa, estas a cargo amigo…- le había dicho Draco con seriedad ya cambiado de ropa y yéndose a meter a la chimenea, desde allí se despidió del elfo con una leve inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa ladeada- espero volver pronto, y ojalá en mejores condiciones… adiós… "Malfoy Manor"… - dijo en voz alta a la vez que una llamarada verde lo cubría y se lo tragaba.

- Tarco cuida la casa señor…- había dicho el elfo una vez Draco había partido inclinándose hacia una chimenea ya vacía.

No supo cuanto demoró en llegar a _su chimenea_ pero su cuerpo reconoció a lo que le llamaba su hogar… increíblemente por un leve instante puso sentir un peculiar aroma a flores… más su asombro fue más grande al mirar a su derecha y encontrarse con una chica de ojos cafés que lo miraba entre sorprendida, ofuscada y aliviada… estaba impávido, la observó unos instantes y parecía que fuesen años que no la veía, tenía buen semblante… a decir verdad se veía radiante llena de salud… a sus pies estaba lo que era una sencilla cobija de lana la cual probablemente usaba cubrirse las piernas del frio de la Mansión… un libro estaba tirado abierto boca abajo junto a ella.

- Estabas leyendo… no quise interrumpirte…- reaccionó el al verla de píe y con sus cosas tiradas a sus pies.

- Yo no… yo te esperaba…- dijo ella acercándose a él intempestivamente, Draco la vio alterada y muy acongojada, ella lo miraba como no creyéndose que él estaba ahí. Tan ansiosa estaba que ni siquiera se daba cuenta que tan solo los separaban unos centímetros, ella lo miraba con preocupación y detenimiento como calculando su estado y tratando de encontrar alguna herida oculta.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó él irguiéndose en toda su altura después de salir de la chimenea, nunca le había gustado la manera de mirar de ella, le incomodaba en demasía, cualquier cosa que sirviera para desviar la atención que ella volcaba en él serviría.

- No, no lo estoy a decir verdad, digo, mi cuerpo está mejor que nunca, pero yo no…yo no estoy bien Malfoy…- él estaba perplejo, no sabía que qué hablaba esa chica.- de pronto vio claramente como la duda y la confusión surcaba su rostro- ¿Estás bien?...- había preguntado perturbada.

- Estoy mejor…- respondió simplemente desviándole la mirada a cualquier sitio, su cercanía era abrumadora, ella lo examinaba como un maldito auror.

- Fue suficiente Malfoy… esto se sale de todo margen… ya no lo soporto más…- dijo ella respirando aceleradamente, alejándose de él para respirar.- lo último que sucedió esta fuera de todo trato y lo sabes…

- Fue tu culpa… debiste salir de mi mente…- escupió Draco con enfado, _la bienvenida a casa_, había sido muy diferente a como él la había imaginado; encontrarse a Granger confrontándolo a penas llegaba de una misión suicida no era en lo absoluto _relajante._

- ¡Eso es lo de menos, dejaste que te torturaran!… ¿qué paso con Ginny?... los periódicos dicen que…- Hermione estaba comenzando a hiperventilar debido a la confusión de ideas y sentimientos, estaba furiosa con él, por más de que intentara mantener su mente fría, enfrascarse con Malfoy era casi inevitable; a fin de cuentas pelearse era lo mejor que les salía a ambos… eran especialistas en guerras verbales.

- La Weasley está bien y a salvo con Potty…yo estoy vivo, y Bellatrix tres mil pies bajo tierra…- deberías estar feliz.- aseveró levantando su dedo índice y apuntando al rostro de la chica, estaba cansado, pero de alguna manera discutir con ella le daba una energía sin límites.

- ¡Dios Malfoy!...yo lo sentí ¿sabes?- perfecto ahora si estaba alterada, el tono despectivo y burlón del chico habían por terminado de derribar su pared de tranquilidad- ¡idiota! yo sentí tu terror, todo tu dolor y sufrimiento, simplemente no puedes seguir así, vas a lograr que te maten antes de que si quiera puedas llegar a juicio…-

- No me matarán, soy astuto Granger, no sucumbiré por una simple tortura, apenas la sentí…- dijo arrogante mientras pasaba de largo a Hermione la cual aun confrontaba a Draco con la mirada.

- Eres un maldito mentiroso… me rogaste que cuidara de tu madre momentos antes de expulsarme de tu mente, y sentí como tu corazón y tus esperanzas morían en tu pecho… en ese instante sentí todo Malfoy… todo…- Hermione se agarraba el pecho justo en la parte en donde su corazón latía. Draco la observó inquieto, él sabía que lo que ella le estaba diciendo era verdad.- sentí lo que tu corazón sintió Malfoy yo estuve contigo en ese instante.

- No se volverá a repetir, no dejaré que vuelvas a husmear en mi mente nunca más… aun no sabemos el alcance de este vínculo, no dejaré que esto se vuelva a repetir jamás…- sentenció el chico conteniendo un nudo en su garganta. Esa chica podía romperle al alma si se lo proponía.

- Ho… qué razón tienes… esto no se volverá a repetir jamás… yo no lo permitiré y yo no estoy dispuesta a seguir aquí parada viéndote hacer todas esas locuras… Por Merlín… Ron… él iba a matarte, pude verlo a través de tus ojos, pude ver sus intenciones…

- De qué demonios hablas…- susurró el casi sintiendo que su cabeza explotaría.

- Lo que oyes Malfoy, ya no me quedaré aquí nunca más…- aseveró Hermione acercándose al chico y haciendo que él le mirara directamente a los ojos -Quiero ayudar… quiero que me conviertas en uno de los tuyos… quiero ser una Mortifago…- Draco se quedó de piedra, pudo sentir su aliento fresco y su aroma, más las palabras que ella pronunció le parecían irreales y llenas locura.- enséñame y llévame contigo.

* * *

Cha chan! Ha que me quieren manda un Cruccio! Ha que si?! Jajajaja, lamento dejarles hasta aquí pero de regalo, el próximo capítulo lo subo este sábado en la noche, será un regalo y una disculpa por no haber actualizado tan pronto ya lo tengo escrito solo tengo que editarlo un poquitín!… haaaaa! Les adoro! Si quieres que esta humilde escritora sea feliz ayuda a que mis reviews sean 60 SIIIIII! Quiero llegar a los 60! Sean buenos conmigo! Jajaja.


	8. Transición

**Luna White 29: Thanks! Me alegro de haberte dejado con el suspenso! Jajaj! Trataré de siempre hacerlo!**

**YyessyY; Hoooo! No te defraudaré, cada una de tus dudas será respondida a lo pronto… mas en 4 cap ya que aun faltan algunos cabos sueltos antes de unir todo jijiji! Se que te va a gustar y de hecho te adelanto solo por ser a ti, (Hermione no tomará poción Multijugos jiji) Bechitos!**

**Mirak04: Ha! Te diste cuenta, pensé que nadie lo notaría! Pero te cuento de que ese (se dio cuenta, él sabe de Draco es por otra cosa jijiji) ese fue un enganche de otro capítulo que tengo por ahí… gracias!**

**MARIII!: fuiste mi Review N° 60! Ha casi lloré! Jaja todo lo que me escribiste pasará… de alguna manera… jijiji… y en cuento a tu duda del vinculo… de hecho la unión es por el hechizo y algo más pero no es por la sangre…. Jejejej eso lo verás más adelante cuando Snape les explique a ambos a Herms y a Draco ya que si lo recuerdas ni él sabe como carajos el hechizo resulto O_O misterio… KISSS!**

**Lorea: Leer tu comentario le llena de ansiedad de seguir escribiendo Muchas gracias por tu apoyo no os defraudaré!**

** DarkMachineeh: Bajo el poder de tu imperio no te he fallado y para que no te comas las uñas he cumplido con mi promesa de subir este cap Hoy! Pensando en ustedes!**

** crazzy76: LINDA GRACIAS A TI por tu apoyo, realmente me emociona que te guste tanto, deseo que sigas apoyándome hasta que como dices lleguemos a la meta final! Eres un sol nos Leemos!**

**Stefany: Gracias! Me alegro de que haya hecho reir, no sabía (hasta ahora) si mis escenas de humor me salían bien, solo tenía presente de que me salían las serias y las tristes. Jejeje! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!**

**Miss Romantic2: este es un capitulo que por lo menos a mi me hizo llorar cuando lo terminé. Besos cuídate! (de este te hablaba)**

**Alexis lestrange: ¡Merlín! me has adivinado el hilo de la historiaaaa! Jajajaa TE JURO QUE ME QUEDÉ PLOP CUANDO LO LEÍ! Qué hago ahora si ya lo tenía escrito… no te vas a sorprender cuando lo leas… te voy a mandar un ****_obliviate! Jajajaj cuidate!_**

**_Lo prometido es deuda! a Leer_**

**GO****_!_**

* * *

**Transición.**

- ¡Te equivocaste radicalmente si creíste que aceptaría esto…! no sabes de qué estás hablando Granger, no lo sabes- Draco estaba cansado su mente parecía a punto de explotar su conciencia renegaba de las palabras dichas por ella todo parecía sumergirse en un mar oscuro y silencioso. Con sus manos sostuvo su cabeza la cual parecía más pesada que antes.

- No lo volveré a repetir, estoy completamente segura de lo que te digo, no soy yo el que va a decidir Malfoy, ese eres tú. De ti va a depender el que salves tu pellejo y el de Narcisa.

- Ya aceptaste ayudarnos, no puedes ahora venir y poner condiciones Granger… nos diste tu palabra- el tono de reproche de Malfoy era histérico.

- Pues es lo que te ofrezco, tómalo o déjalo- Hermione temblaba de pies a cabeza no sabía si era por el nerviosismo o debilidad, de cualquier forma podría ser ambas.

- No,- Draco negaba con su cabeza convulsivamente- algo aquí está mal, algo debe de haberle pasado a tu cabeza con este maldito hechizo que Snape hizo, dime ¿te sientes completamente bien?-

- No estoy demente si esa en tu duda Malfoy te hablo muy en serio… si esa es tu duda debes saber que pensé muy bien todo este asunto cuando pasó todo lo que pasó, soy una luchadora y no me quedaré fuera de todo apartada del mundo mientras Ron, Harry y todos mis amigos de la Orden pelean _contra quien tu sabes_, no lo haré…

- ¡Lo que me estas pidiendo es de dementes! No es así como debía ser…

- No está en tus manos controlarlo todo, ¡por Merlín Malfoy! me tienes aquí con todas las comodidades de una reina tu madre es una maravilla conmigo y me hace sentir muy bien, bueno, lo que trato de decir es que me siento como en una jaula de oro; para colmo con todo esto de que ni siquiera tengo mi varita me siento como si me hubieras cortado las manos ¡necesito hacer algo!...- las lagrimas y la desesperación hicieron presa de la situación, la ansiedad y el sentimiento de impotencia hicieron que Hermione temblara hiperventilando, los ojos fríos y calculadores de Malfoy la observaron con horror, ella estaba decidida. Siseando las palabras como una serpiente Draco trató de hacerla entrar en razón.

- ¿ Por un momento siquiera te has detenido a pensar lo difícil que fue traerte hasta aquí ocultarte y hacerte pasar por muerta?- el tono de Malfoy era amenazante-, ¡ni te lo imaginas! ¡Y tú la señorita _tengo que ser buena _quiere salir a luchar!, ¡te mereces una tunda como a que se les da a los niños que desobedecen a sus padres!, y peor aun quieres que te entregue tu varita... ¡como si hubiera nacido ayer! ¡Si te la entregara lo primero que harías es ir corriendo con San Potter y la Comadreja, no lo voy a permitir!, ¡¿crees que soy estúpido?!...

- ¡No los llames así te lo prohíbo! además eso no lo sabes…tal vez te ayudaría de todos modos, no soy una malagradecida-

- Si, seguro… ¡No me engañas, desde el mismo momento en que te diste cuanta de que te encontrabas en esta casa quisiste salir huyendo!, admítelo Granger nos odias…- los gritos cada vez aumentaban más sus decibeles, Hermione miraba hacia la puerta con preocupación sentía que en cualquier momento la madre de Malfoy aparecería, la simple idea de que los encontrara a ambos discutiendo le incomodaba.

- Yo no los odio ni a ti ni a tu madre… bueno tal vez a ti un poco, ¡pero entiéndeme! te he odiado toda mi vida desde que te conozco es raro sentir algo diferente hacia ti en tan corto tiempo ¡no me presiones!, mira que a pesar de que me salvaste no eres santo de mi devoción, te falta mucho para eso aun…- le era imposible, simplemente nunca podía controlar sus palabras con ese chico es como si Malfoy lograra sacar todo lo que ella se esmeraba por ocultar al mundo, su temperamento fuerte, su lado hiriente, su lado oscuro… no le importaba si lo lastimaba con sus palabras se sentía fúrica.

- ¡Claro como si Potter y Weasley fueran santas palomas!, cómo si ninguno de ellos intentara matarme de vez en cuando a cruciatus y a torturas Muggles-

- ¡Detén tu escoba Malfoy! ¡Eso tú te lo buscaste! ¡Tú los provocaste! no esperes que sean amables contigo como yo lo fui al aceptar toda esta historia, Admítelo… nos has hecho la vida de cuadritos desde que nos vimos por primera vez desde niños. !¿o qué?!. ¿Me vas a decir que miento? – Hermione tenía las manos en las caderas digna heredera de Molly Weasley. Malfoy al odió.

- ¡Nooo!, ¡si tu eres la santa paloma número uno, que va!… la que siempre incitaba a los dos idiotas a odiarme ¿verdad? Weasley me ha odiado solo por el hecho de ser un Malfoy desde que me conoció, sabiendo que en un principio ese odio no era mío si no de nuestros padres… él con su actitud de "pobre de mí ténganme lástima soy víctima de un Malfoy", -Malfoy imitaba el tono de vos de Ron impresionantemente a lo que Hermione enrojeció de rabia- ¡él con su perorata los convenció a ti a Potter de cruzarse a su lado!.- Cualquiera quien hubiese presenciado ese cuadro, hubiera visto un viejo matrimonio peleándose sin embargo ellos estaban lejos de discutir situaciones domésticas.

- ¡Está bien!, entonces ¿qué me dices de Harry?- contraatacó Hermione ya prácticamente olvidando el motivo principal de su discusión, ésta sin duda era _la confrontación _que de alguna manera ambos esperaban hace tiempo, demasiada amabilidad no podía durar tanto tiempo si aun no se limaban las asperezas del pasado.

- Potter me rechazó en el mismo momento en que le ofrecí mi amistad… entiende Granger… me enseñaron a ser orgulloso y a no perdonar a quienes me repudian, Potter me humilló y me dio la espalda, rechazó mi amistad cuando se la ofrecí frente a todos… eso es un motivo más que suficiente para que se gane el puesto de enemigo público…

- ¡¿Quién demonios te metió toda esa basura en la cabeza?!...-

- No preguntes estupideces…-

- Bien, entonces ¿Qué hay de mi?... ¿Cuál es el "problema conmigo"?...- ante esa pregunta Draco enmudeció fue como si la mansión entera le hubiera caído sobre la cabeza. Si se hacia la pregunta a conciencia, él bien sabía que no había respuesta no había problema con ella, nunca lo hubo en realidad su historia con ella comenzó en el mismo instante en que Hermione Granger se transformó en la tercera rueda del asunto de Potter, él lo sabía ni siquiera era por el asunto de la sangre eso jamás le importó demasiado solo repetía lo que su padre le inculcaba al respecto sin meditarlo siquiera, inocentemente copiaba lo que le enseñaban como un niño tonto y sin voluntad…

- No voy a discutir este tipo de cosas ahora, es irrelevante…- sentenció Draco revolviéndose el cabello con fuerza tratando de de que su exasperación fluyera de esa manera.

- No Malfoy, llego el momento en que me digas de una vez por todas, por qué me odiaste tanto todos esos años… te prometo que jamás lo preguntaré de nuevo pero necesito saber… eres un enigma para mí y necesito que me des las respuestas que necesito, no sé qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza y siento… creo que podría entenderte si empezaras por ahí…- Hermione se había calmado repentinamente sin desearlo habían tocado una fibra delicada y más valía irse con cuidado ya que de ello podían salir esquirlas dolorosas. Con lentitud volvió a tomar asiento y esperó pacientemente a la respuesta de él.

- Por favor basta… -pidió Draco con cortesía- ese tema era algo que deseaba evitar- además no es lo que realmente nos tiene aquí…

- Bien los sé, pero te lo pido por favor, necesito entender…- después de unos segundos meditándolo Draco se rindió, ya todo estaba echado a la suerte, por qué ocultar más secretos. Ya antes se lo había prometido a sí mismo, él sería como era en realidad sin espejismos sin mentiras…Miró a Hermione con sinceridad y movió su cabeza asintiendo afirmativamente, vio como la chica se enervó esperando el golpe de aquellas palabras. Draco comenzó a caminar en círculos meditando sus palabras su capa desvencijada ondeaba a su andar dándole un aire de misticismo y solemnidad. No supo cuentos minutos pasaron Hermione estaba hipnotizada solamente viéndolo caminar ella observaba su rostro y notó miles de emociones en él… angustia, enojo, vergüenza… de repente la voz de Malfoy rompió entre el silencio profunda.

- Bien… pues la verdad… es que… tenía celos… bien ya está ya lo dije ahora que me caiga una maldición…- Hermione estaba anonadada por instantes creyó haber escuchado mal y emitiendo una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa volvió a fijar su mirada en el rostro del muchacho el cual la miraba aprensivo como esperando la burla por parte de ella.

- ¿qué?, ¿celos?, un momento ¿escuché bien? Dijiste ce…-

- Si Granger CELOS, y antes de que me atosigues con un por q_ué,_ te lo diré claramente, te odie porque siempre quise conocerte, te odié porque elegiste a Potter en vez de a mí que era mucho mejor mago, te odie por que les diste todo a ellos al cara rajada y a la comadreja los tenias en un pedestal mientras que a mí me pisoteabas y me ignorabas, eras demasiado lista e inteligente para andar con ellos ¿entiendes? Me enfurecía el hecho de que no vieras nada en mí más que un apellido… en fin tenía envidia de la maldita suerte de ellos de poder conocerte… ¡Ha!- dijo a Draco al ver que Hermione replicaría con sus preguntas. – no más preguntas este es un tema que no quiero que me vuelvas a tocar, no quiero escuchar una palabra a cerca de esto que salga de tu boquita sabelotodo, ¿entendiste?, entierra en tu cerebro lo que acabo de decir pues es lo más cercano que tendrás a una confesión humillante de mi parte, es un trofeo que algún día se lo contarás a tus nietos pelirrojos.

- Bien- dijo Hermione aun choqueada _¿nietos pelirrojos?. ¡Haaa! ¡Maldito hurón! pensó- _quiero mi varita, pidió ella tratando de retomar su conversación anterior.

- No… y mi respuesta a todo es no.

- Malfoy… te prometo que no huiré….- trató de conciliar ella a punto de estallar de nuevo tratando desastrosamente que el tono de su voz le saliera gentil y dulce, sabía que con miel conseguiría más que con hiel.

- ¡Mientes!... no te entregaré tu varita, ni permitiré que salgas de aquí… ¡Por Merlín! te repito, estas demente. Quedarse aquí resguardada de todo… ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?, nada te pasará, mi hogar es tu hogar ahora y como tal la casa te protegerá.

- ¿Qué la casa me protegerá?...- Malfoy palideció, _maldición, _¿Por qué no podía mantener su boca sellada cuando estaba con ella?.

- En fin… - dijo tratando de terminar la discusión estaba estresado y de alguna manera deseaba desaparecer, con calma reflexionó en su actitud y en un hito de esperanza trató de hacer entrar en razón nuevamente a la chica- ¿simplemente no puedes quedarte aquí a salvo?... - preguntó él con humildad llevándose una mano a la boca como tratando de ocultar sus palabras y su expresión de angustia, mientras se sentaba en un sofá individual mirando las llamas crepitar en la chimenea.

- ¿qué?... acaso no me escu….-

- Si, si te escuche y muy claramente, no perdía nada con preguntar- interrumpió él exhausto y derrotado mirando sus manos maltratadas y dando una especia se risa triste. Su mente trabajaba a gran velocidad pero parecía que aun así no bastaba ¿qué haría?...

- ¿Y bien?...- preguntó ella expectante cruzándose de brazos en su típica actitud esperando una respuesta inmediata, la verdad aun ni ella sabía muy bien como se lo había tomado Malfoy, él parecía perturbado y confuso apostaba a que él jamás ni es sus más estúpidas divagaciones se habría imaginado lo que ella acababa de pedirle, es más aun ella misma lo sabía era una locura, ¡era más creíble ver a Voldemort bailando ballet!

- No puedo darte una respuesta ahora, lo que me estas pidiendo a cambio de salvarnos a mí y a mi madre es un precio demasiado alto… tu… no entiendes – ella se estaba exasperando nuevamente él le decía que no entendía _¡¿qué demonios no entendía?!._

- Sé muy bien a los riesgos a los que me enfrentaré y no le temo a la muerte…- masculló ella detrás de las palabras de él, debía seguir atacando, ahora que había pillado a su captor con la guardia baja no debía ceder ante la confusión.

- ¡Eres necia!- gritó Draco levantándose intempestivamente, respirando agitadamente mientras caminaba en círculos nuevamente por la sala, sus manos se contraían y soltaban a manera de liberar la presión y el stress.- ¿Qué acaso no piensas en que pueden descubrirte?., _el que no debe ser nombrado_ es poderoso y terrible no quiero siquiera imaginar que podría pasarnos…- susurró Draco deteniendo su marcha y apretando la mandíbula conteniendo su miedo… su mente se estaba volviendo un pozo de incertidumbre, nada de lo que él planeo estaba saliendo como lo había imaginado, ella… ¡ella y sus estupideces lo distorsionaba todo, lo cambiaba todo!...

- Si lo que te preocupa es que tú y tu madre, bueno… no pierdas cuidado, si aceptas mi trato, y si yo llego a morir, te aseguro que mi testimonio será a tu favor, hay muchas maneras de dejar memorias vivas en este mundo y yo sé realizar el hechizo, nadie jamás dudará de mi te lo prometo Malfoy…- trató de decir ella con calma y seriedad.

- ¡¿Eres sorda?!- aquellas palabras dichas por ella con ese retintín de genio sabelotodo detonaron su ira- ¿¡qué acaso no te estás escuchando, que acaso no me estás oyendo a mi?!, ¡si te descubren vas a morir!, no quiero ni siquiera imaginar los horrores que te harán… Merlín… no, me niego… no lo haré… no voy a permitir que siquiera se te acerquen… - Draco había colapsado su respiración se había hecho irregular y sus ojos se habían dilatado, Hermione observó cómo el chico estaba a punto de entrar en estado de pánico, las manos de él comenzaron a temblar sin control involuntariamente.

- Malfoy no te entiendo tu objetivo es obtener mi cooperación y la tienes, sólo debes acceder a que yo me convierta en un Mortifago ¡¿que más te da si muero o no en el proceso si con eso salvas tu vida?! ¡¿He?!- Por unos instantes Draco miro a Hermione con dolor tratando de controlar sus temblores, lo que ella decía era totalmente lógico… pero… ahora no sabía por qué en su cabeza aquella afirmación ya no sonaba tan cierta. Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente entre ambos, ella lo miraba aprehensiva y expectante ¡siempre desafiándolo Merlín!, lo único que podía oírse era el crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea y el tic tac del reloj de pared que colgaba en el estudio, los segundos se transformaron en minutos y una sensación de pesadumbre se instauró en ambos.

- No quiero que mueras…- simplemente respondió con voz exhausta dejándose caer nuevamente en el sillón. La sensación que tuvo ella cuando escuchó su respuesta la perturbó, ahora no entendía nada, la mirada de él fue a dar a la chimenea donde lenguas de fuego danzaban en armonía, ante sus ojos Draco envejeció 10 años, su semblante se marcó rudamente dejando marcas de surcos de cansancio en su rostro, pensó que su capa de Mortífago le pesaba ya que sus hombros anchos y altivos cayeron dejándolo en una posición encorvada y derrotada que ella jamás había visto en él.

El reflejo de las llamas bailaban en sus ojos tristes… ¿Malfoy estaba triste?, no podía ser cierto… un dejo de angustia rozó su alma y lo que a continuación hizo la dejó a ella misma perpleja, con delicadeza se acuclilló a la altura de Draco y con una de sus manos cubrió la mano de él que tenía posada sobre el brazo del sofá, aquella mano estaba rugosa y maltratada, bajo su propio tacto notó que él estaba helado… no supo por qué pero sintió la inexplicable necesidad de confortarlo. La mano del chico sudaba a su contacto como si le fuera una difícil tarea quedarse quieto, por un momento ella sintió como Malfoy se tensaba, sus dedos se agitaron casi imperceptiblemente, de reojo observó cómo el semblante del muchacho se había alterado solo una milésima de fracción para volver a su máscara imperturbable.

En silencio Draco cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la calidez de esa mano, en su pecho algo se estrujó causándole un dolor jamás experimentado, era como si lo asfixiaran por dentro… jamás había sido tocado de esa manera, las mujeres que alguna vez lo amaron nunca le demostraron un afecto como ese, un roce tan suave y lleno de sentimiento, a través de su piel un calor surgió llenándole el pecho provocándole ganas de llorar, toda esa avalancha de sensaciones eran completamente nuevas para él, desconocidas… su rostro se contrajo por el dolor y la necesidad de ese contacto provocando que su cuerpo tendiera a encorvarse por la necesidad de conservar ese sentimiento… _ella lo estaba tocando_… sintió que sus costillas se contarían por la emoción… ¿que le pasaba?, ¿que era esa sensación de querer morirse ahí mismo y a la vez nunca dejar de sentirse así?… era inexplicable… reuniendo un poco de valor levantó sus ojos y miro el rostro de ella. Hermione lo observaba con la expresión de calma y paz más hermosa que él alguna vez hubiera recibido, maldijo a Potter y Weasley por hacer poseído miradas así toda su vida, él solo las había recibido de su madre; pero esto… esto no se le comparaba… de pronto pareció que sus sentidos se hubieran abierto al mundo nuevamente como si una flor renaciera en medio de la nieve, pudo percibir las olas de calor provenientes de la chimenea, y sintió su aroma… el aroma de ella inundando el lugar… por un minuto el olor a sangre había desaparecido y ahora solo había flores, ¡Merlín! Quería gritar de dolor… ¿Qué era eso?... ¿ella siempre olía así?...

- Sabes que debes hacerlo…- susurro ella casi inaudible, Draco vio como sus labios se movieron lentamente gesticulando cada una de esas palabras con suavidad estaba cerca de ella pero no tanto, aun así pudo sentir su aliento…- en ese momento lo supo, no tenía alternativa, estaba atrapado. En un arrebato agarró un mechón de su cabello liso y castaño y lo acarició con su pulgar percibiendo su textura… era suave como la seda, tragando grueso forzó a su garganta a hablar… ya no podía permanecer más tiempo en silencio…

- ¿A qué hueles?...- Hermione recibió aquellas palabras tal y como si una roca le hubiera golpeado la cabeza. Draco vio la expresión desconcertante de ella al momento de tocarle el cabello ahora le había mandado un golpe bajo.

- ¿Qué…?- balbuceó la chica desconcertada.

- Lo siento, es que tan solo… de pronto pude oler, por un instante pude sentir ese aroma… desde que me convertí en Mortífago solo he olido pestilencia y sangre por mucho tiempo, sin darme cuenta perdí éste sentido para casi todo lo demás- Internamente lamentaba muchas veces no poder oler la comida que secretamente su madre le preparaba, ni las flores ni nada más que no fuera la sangre- sin embargo ahora por un momento pude oler tu perfume… yo solo…- trató de explicarse…

- Bien tranquilo… pues supongo que deben ser las flores que tu madre siempre coloca en mi cuarto… ellas huelen muy bien yo no uso perfume ni nada parecido…-

- Ya veo…-

- Malfoy…- con incomodidad Hermione se revolvió en el lugar tratando de pasar por alto el hecho de que él aun le estaba tocando el cabello- …debes…

- Aunque no esté de acuerdo…- hablo con voz ronca y cansada, mientras dejaba libre aquel mechón de cabello de sus dedos - aceptaré lo que deseas… no es como si me dejaras otra opción- una sonrisa cargada de añoranza afloró en los labios de ella como una luz, sus ojos refulgieron de energía y fuerza, era la misma mirada de Hermione Granger geniecito ratón de biblioteca de Hogwarts que Malfoy recordaba y que también le hacía sentir miserable.

- ¡Ho!- exclamó ella.

- Ahora necesito dormir… vete…mañana trazaremos el plan de cómo haremos _esto_, ahora mi mente va a explotar no puedo pensar con claridad…- Draco estaba haciendo el impulso de levantarse cuando Hermione le agarró la túnica de la manga.

- Yo ya tengo pensado un plan Malfoy…- Hermione se puso de pie ansiosa, en ese instante cualquier atisbo de debilidad en su cuerpo se había diluido con la simple sensación de excitación; sin escuchar las sabias palabras su captor.- he pensado en que puedo disfrazarme y cambiar al cien por ciento mi apariencia digo puedo pedir ayuda de Narcisa ya que tengo que inventarme una familia sangre pu…

- ¡Te dije que no!- gritó Draco enfadado aun con el alma en un hilo.- ¿Qué acaso no escuchas bien? Te acabo de decir que ahora no… necesito pensar las cosas, ¡acabo de llegar a mi hogar tras una misión que casi me mata y lo primero que me sueltas es que quieres convertirte en Mortifago e infiltrarte al bando contrario!.

- Malfoy yo…-

- ¿Crees que me lo hubiera imaginado antes?, por Merlín solo quería llegar a casa a quitarme la _inmundicia_ de encima y tú me llenas la cabeza de más… ¡No sabes lo que me has pedido! ¡Si nos descubren nos mataran a todos a mi madre…! – Draco agitó la cabeza como conteniendo imágenes horrorosas… Hermione permanecía quieta e inmóvil escuchando atentamente las palabras de él, Draco estaba alterado como nunca antes lo había visto en su vida… tenía pánico…- Escúchame Granger la tortura física es lo más amable que harán contigo ¿Sabes?, un _cruciatus_ es una caricia…- Draco resopló entre sus dientes como burlándose de lo que decía- A mí me torturaron cuando no pude matar a Dumbledore, ¡casi pierdo mi cordura, si no es por mi madre estaría perdido, me hechizaron con una mescla de encantamientos e ilusiones en conjunto, en ellas me hicieron creer que perdía todo, a mi familia entera y a todos a quienes conocí y por más que cerrara los ojos no podía dejar de ver el sufrimiento rostros conocidos desgañitándose entre ellos, devorándose y… el olor… - Draco se tambaleó y comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente, ahí estaba nuevamente unas de sus cuantas crisis nerviosas, -_diablos ahora no,- _pensó, -_ no delante de ella- s_us ojos parecían salirse de sus orbitas, reviviendo aquellas imágenes, después de unos instantes prosiguió con su relato logrando regular su respiración- si logras superarlo puedes obtener una segunda oportunidad, como lo hice yo, solo fue un milagro el que haya regresado de ese infierno a buena o mala suerte mi padre no lo logró… ese día ambos fuimos torturados hasta el cansancio… cuando regresé a la realidad no sabía muy bien quién era o dónde diablos estaba, ni cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, solo me encontré tumbado en el suelo hecho un ovillo con mi ropa llena de sangre de heridas mal cicatrizadas… peor que un animal… el cuerpo de mi padre yacía a mi lado tirado con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos abiertos mirando a la nada, estaba muerto… no había indicios de heridas en él, cuando lo comprendí me di cuenta que mi padre había muerto en realidad de _horror_. El dolor de lo que sea que haya visto durante la tortura le arrancó la vida Granger jamás olvidaré su rostro deformado yo lo viví en carne propia… y no quiero ni deseo que tú sufras ese destino… no te alegres por favor no te animes con la idea de ser una espía el precio que debes pagar si te descubren es incalculable, te ruego, no te alegres y no me muestres esos ojos llenos de emoción… no lo hagas… tú no sabes nada… nada de nada…

- Malfoy… yo- Hermione estaba impávida a medida que las palabras entraban en sus oídos, menos podía creer que eran ciertas, ahora que lo miraba entendía muchas cosas, ese estrés con el que siempre se le veía, no era que estuviera alerta como buen Mortífago, estaba aterrado siempre… ¿Cómo podía vivir así, con miedo constante?, no podía imaginarse siquiera las cosas que obviamente no le contaba, ¡Merlín!, ¿que le habían hecho? Los trataban peor que a sus víctimas. Muchas veces le tocó ser testigo de las atrocidades que los Mortífagos cometían con los Muggles muchas veces los encontraban prácticamente deformados del dolor con indicios de tortura post-mortem, llenos de lodo y unos que otros bañados en sus mismos desperdicios. Con horror recordaba que esos cadáveres eran los más impactantes para ella, personas que después de ser torturadas incesantemente no eran capaces de sentir ni controlar su propio cuerpo.

El nudo en su cabeza comenzó a aflojarse, sus pensamientos estaban acomodándose en línea recta y por fin las cosas empezaban a tener sentido por fin estaba empezando a comprenderlo todo, Draco hubiera sido un digno miembro de Gryffindor, era una de las personas con más coraje que hubiera conocido arriesgando todo, TODO, por salvar la vida de su única familia, su madre… ¿tanto puede llegar a amar una persona para hacer lo que ese chico estaba haciendo?... ante sus ojos descubrió a un hombre diferente… el Draco que conoció durante todos sus años de colegio solo era una sombra, el verdadero Draco Malfoy era este que ahora le habría su corazón y sus dolores, el dicho muggle de que las personas demuestran lo que son durante los peores momentos chocó con sus pensamientos fuertemente, ese chico era la representación misma de aquellas palabras. Ahora comprendía por qué él no quería escarbar en los asuntos del pasado, sobre todo con ella, ya tenía suficientes fantasmas persiguiéndolo día a día, como para añadir dolores del pasado… Hermione sintió con toda el alma y por primera vez en su vida compasión por Draco Malfoy.

- No… no digas nada… ni le digas a mi madre por favor, ella ignora todo esto, si te lo dije es para que sepas un poco a lo que te enfrentarás y para que antes de decirme _ese plan que tienes_ reflexiones seriamente sobre todo… si deseas involucrar a mi madre te ruego que trates de mantenerla fuera de este infierno lo mayormente posible, conociéndola seguramente no se te negará a ayudarte en lo que le pidas, pero te vuelvo a pedir de que no la involucres más allá de lo la línea que te marco… ella es lo único que me queda Granger y lo sabes y mi deber como su hijo es protegerla de todo los horrores posibles. Ahora solo deseo descansar, mañana hablaremos e idearemos todo, necesito reponer mis energías- Draco pasó por su lado con lentitud dirigiéndose a la puerta más una mano en su brazo lo detuvo, ¿qué acaso no lo dejaría en paz?- pensó-... cuando giró su cabeza vio que ella estaba temblando.

- Perdóname… yo no sabía nada…- esas palabras sonaron desde su garganta como un gemido ahogado y doloroso que de cierta manera provocaron un alivio a los oídos de él. Hermione levantó el rostro y miró a Draco al rostro con los ojos brillantes, quería llorar pero se estaba conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas, de cierta forma sabía que llorar sería un insulto a las palabras de él. Draco no necesitaba lástima, necesitaba una oportunidad y justamente era eso lo que él le había pedido desde el mismo momento en que ella puso un pie en esa casa, una oportunidad _para todo.._.

- No hay nada que perdonar, tú no tienes la culpa de absolutamente nada, solo pasó así y ya, son las consecuencias de nuestros actos- Jamás había compartido aquel suceso con nadie, ella ahora era su confidente y cargaría con ese doloroso secreto junto con él, de un instante a otro se dio cuenta que su peso disminuyó… ahora había alguien que lo ayudaría a guardarlo y a cargarlo consigo, fue un bálsamo a su espíritu.

- Pero tú no mataste a Dumbledore, Harry nos lo dijo no te merecías eso…- aseveró Hermione con un hilillo de voz.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Potter?... ¿Cómo? –

- Él estaba ahí oculto… vio que dudaste y que estabas bajando tu varita, el vio con sus ojos cómo Snape asesino al profesor…- confesó Hermione sin remordimientos.

- Baya… así que tengo un testigo… y uno valioso por lo que veo…- dijo Draco con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

- Yo convenceré a Harry de que declare por ti a tu favor, el día de tu juicio, te lo prometo Malfoy, te doy mi palabra te lo juro…-Aquella aseveración provocó una risa sincera de los labios de él, era en cierto punto gracioso la ingenuidad de ella.

- Eso lo veremos, Potter es cabeza dura…- contestó Draco tratando de hacer una broma, - recuerda que ni la maldición asesina pudo partírsela.- Hermione sonrió con amargura ante su chiste negro.

- Descuida, me encargaré de mandarle un Imperius si es necesario…- afirmó ella soltando el aire contenido de sus pulmones.

- He de pagar caro algún día lo sé, si sobrevivo es más que seguro que tendré un boleto directo a Azkaban… solo por ir a Azkaban, no me importaría entregar mi vida, quiero vivir y si esas celdas me conceden ese deseo te juro que hasta las abrazaría. Deseo vivir y que mi madre pueda vivir también…

- No será así, estoy segura… saldrás libre… te lo aseguro…- Hermione temblaba, no sabía por qué tenía tanto miedo, de imaginarse a Draco recibiendo el beso del dementor o siendo sometido a interrogatorios por los ministerio le aterraba.

- Ni tu ni yo somos niños ahora Granger y aunque mis crímenes se resumen a hipotéticamente haberte matado a ti, no quiere decir que no me merecía por lo menos la mitad de lo que hicieron conmigo _mis compañeros_, admito que fui un malnacido en el colegio, contigo y con muchos hijos de muggles no me puedo ni imaginar el miedo que provoque, las lagrimas y sufrimiento que causé a muchos pequeños indefensos de los cursos más bajos solo por ser Mestizos o hijos de Muggles, créeme si me merecía algo así…

- Pero ya pagaste por eso… digo me salvaste y estás arriesgando todo…- Hermione apretó el brazo de Draco con sus delgados dedos transmitiendo un poco de lo que su corazón sentía…

- ¿Acaso me has perdonado tú?- preguntó él causando un sobresalto en ella y un silencio doloroso que se prolongó más tiempo del que Draco hubiera deseado, al final su silencio fue su respuesta.- ¿ves?, solo el día en que tú seas la primera en perdonarme podré creer en lo que me dices, solo el día en que escuche de tus boca decir que me perdonas por haberte maltratado a ti a Potter a Weasley y a todos a quienes les tenías afecto; y que tuvieron la mala fortuna de cruzarse en mi camino, tal vez solo ese día, pueda perdonarme a mí mismo e intentar tener una vida… feliz… si es que estoy vivo…

- No puedes decir eso…- Hermione se encogió ante esas palabras aun sin soltar el brazo de Draco el cual inseguro de qué hacer con ella en ese estado palmeó la cabeza de la chica con su tosca mano en señal de apoyo y porque no decirlo de un afecto hasta para él mismo escondido.

- No soy una persona buena Granger… mi corazón es negro y está manchado, y es ley de la vida recibir todo lo que damos, y yo no he hecho nada de lo que me pueda sentir orgulloso, si muriera hoy, ahora, en este instante, estoy seguro que al único lugar que iría sería al infierno, me he arrepentido toda mi vida, pero no sirve de nada el arrepentimiento si no haces nada por cambiar… todo lo que tocan mis manos está destinado a podrirse… de lo único que no me arrepiento fue de mi decisión de no matarte, y tal vez sea lo único bueno que haré en toda mi existencia; todo lo que me ocurre hoy es la miseria que recibo de vuelta, toda la maldad que he causado y me hago responsable de ello. Como dice el Dios cristiano debes pagar tus culpas en vida y en muerte.

- Estás equivocado… Dios también dice que de los arrepentidos de corazón es el reino de los cielos…- Hermione estaba sorprendida, aun no podía salir de su asombro al escuchar las palabras de Malfoy, ¿cómo era posible de que él conociera la religión Muggle? Era bien conocido que la religión Muggle era una especie de creencia estúpida para los magos. Una carcajada alegre salió de la boca del chico y retumbó en las paredes del estudio.

- De verdad sigues siendo la misma ratona de biblioteca, el día en que alguien le gane una partida intelectual a Granger, será el fin de todo- se burló Malfoy cambiando radicalmente el sentido de la conversación y alejándose de su tacto, cuando ella lo tocaba lo perturbaba.

- ¿cómo puedes bromear así?... esto es serio- Hermione no pudo evitar su tono de voz triste, notó como él se alejaba para evitarla, Draco no estaba acostumbrado a las expresiones de cercanía.

- No hay nada de malo en ello, no me gusta verte tan triste, prefiero a la Leona que saca sus garras...- respondió él palmeando nuevamente su cabeza.

- No soy un cachorro Malfoy, deja de hacer eso- le ordenó Hermione golpeando la mano de este con enfado. Sabía que siguiéndole la corriente lo haría sentir mejor, eso siempre resultaba.

- Pues para mi eres igual de molesta que uno, deja de hacer tantas preguntas y deja de molestar tanto, y vete a dormir que yo haré exactamente lo mismo, creo que hoy hemos hablado más de lo que alguna vez hablamos sin cruzar un par de maleficios de por medio.- confesó Draco divertido y abrumado por la experiencia.

- Tienes razón…- sonrió Hermione, mirándolo con calma, de un instante a otro algo entre ellos había cambiado radicalmente, para ella una nueva persona se mostraba y le agradaba esa forma de ser… Malfoy era un león con cuerpo de serpiente. Pensando en ello, aquel chico era intelectualmente igual a ella, no sin más era con quien competía siempre por el primer puesto en todo… sin desearlo una curiosidad comenzó a molestarla en cuanto se dio cuenta de que él era interesante…- Hay cosas de ti que desconozco ¿sabes?, me intriga saber qué piensas y…

- ¿y?...- eso sí fue inesperado, Draco estaba mirándolo con extrañeza ya su mente en esos momentos saltaba de alegría al haber recibido el confort que ella le había obsequiado, pero jamás se imagino que a su vez ella le dijera eso menos después de la sufrida confesión anterior, su corazón se agitó expectante, era como si ella insinuara…

- Quiero conocer al verdadero Malfoy… a Draco mejor dicho, me has mostrado que tu apellido es solo eso… y ahora puedo entender de que a quien he conocido toda la vida en a Malfoy… quiero conocerte de verdad lejos de la diferencia de sangre y de toda esta situación… - Hermione hizo un ademán genérico con su mano que daba más que entendido a qué se refería- sé que es inverosímil, pero creo que tú y yo debemos… digo… debemos comenzar a conocernos, compartiremos mucho y… creo que podríamos intentar ser amig… amig…

- Está bien…- fue lo que Draco contestó ansioso, no podía creerlo ella quería conocerlo a él, su amigo… eso intentaba decir, era como una especie de sueño, tal vez ella sea la primera en darle una oportunidad de demostrar qué era él… ante su emoción contestó sin pensarlo más incluso antes de que ella tratara de seguir explicándose.

- Ho… bien… perfecto, ¿hem?- Hermione lo miró alzando una ceja nerviosa. Ambos se removieron inquietos desde su sitio, Hermione golpeteaba el suelo de piedra con su tacón y Draco se había quedado con rostro de póker.

- ¿Tregua permanente?- preguntó él no muy seguro de haber lanzado la pregunta más correcta y acertada, ¡pero qué demonios necesitaba saberlo ya!.

- Hee, si eso creo, si…- respondió ella segura brindándole una sonrisa temblorosa debido a los nervios.

- Ok…- Draco no lo podía creer, en esos instantes acababa de comenzar algo que siempre deseó, desde muy niño… ser parte de la vida de ella.- gracias-

- He no, gracias a ti por confiar en mí…- se sentían extraños, aun no sabían bien como tratarse mutuamente y era extraño para ambos…

- Haaaggg…- masculló Draco con incomodidad sacudiendo su cabeza.- esto es raro-

- Si y mucho- corroboró Hermione tan o más incómoda.- no me acostumbro a ser tan cordial contigo…

- Es… -

- Si lo sé- después de unos segundos en que ambos rieron por lo estúpida de la situación Hermione actuó.- para mí siempre serás el Hurón botador…

- Y para mí la rata de biblioteca sabelotodo insufrible…-

- Me parece bien…- contestó ella conteniendo una risa sincera.

- A mí también, los Hurones son buenas mascotas muy inteligentes y elegantes…- aquel cometario reventó las carcajadas de ambos. Ambos reían con sus almas Draco arrancando su pena, miedo y soledad, y Hermione recibiendo una bocanada de aire nuevo, ahora todo cambiaría después de esta noche ambos sabían que su historia sería diferente, para bien a para mal los destinos de ambos se unían para ayudar a acabar con esta guerra.

- Iré a dormir…- se despidió Draco mientras caminaba junto a ella ahora por el pasillo.

- ¿No comerás algo?, aun es temprano y Bisy aun debe estar levantada…- comentó Hermione mientras miraba el rostro delgado de Draco.

- Si tal vez, aun no sé, estoy muy cansado solo deseo dormir… debo tratar algunas heridas primero, después de eso veré si tengo energías para comer…-

- ¿Aun estás herido?- pregunto ella mientras ambos se detenían a la entrada de la alcoba del chico…- ¿los chicos…? ¿digo, aun no te has curado de lo que te hicieron?...

- Tengo una herida en la espalda a medio sanar y otra en mis costillas, la herida más grande ya fue sanada por Pansy, nada de qué preocuparse pero si muy molestas… llamaré a mi madre para que me ayude con ellas, descuida- Draco intentaba desabotonarse la capa mientras decía aquellas palabras, sus dedos torpes y entumecidos hacían la tarea más difícil.

- Tu madre debe estar durmiendo… Draco…- dijo Hermione con todo el valor que reunió pronunciando su nombre, tomando las manos del chico entre las suyas y alejándolas del broche de la capa- yo te ayudaré de ahora en adelante, yo te curaré las heridas… quiero ver todo con mis propios ojos.

- Puede ser que lo que veas no te agrade…- se atrevió de decir él no muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando aun sin poder creerse que ella lo hubiese llamado así, admitía que su nombre en los labios de la chica sonaba bien el tono y la dulzura que colocaba en su tono de voz, suavizaba su nombre como si le diera una caricia.

- Ese será mi asunto… ven vamos- una vez le quito la prenda, Hermione procedió a tender la capa de Mortífago sobre un de sus brazos y con su otra mano cogió la mano de Draco al cual guió al interior de su habitación. Hermione jamás estuvo adentro antes, sin embargo lo que vio ahí era lo último que se habría imaginado, podría haber habido escobas posters de algún equipo de Quidditch, algún set casero de pociones escondido por ahí, pero lo que vio ni siquiera se acercaba a sus teorías el cuarto de Draco estaba lleno de flores y árboles, Hermione se maravilló… árboles que crecían hasta atravesar mágicamente el techo largo y abovedado… de la mansión, en una esquina remota encontraba su inmensa cama estilo victoriano en la cual posiblemente cabían como tres personas del techo bajaba un dosel decorado con cortinas verdes botella y más a la izquierda lo que parecía ser un gran armario de madera noble y una simple mesita de diario estaba a los pies de la cama allí probablemente Draco tomaba sus alimentos, el ella habían ediciones del profeta desordenadas en donde fotografías de Harry y Ron salían en primera plana.- Por Merlín…- exclamó Hermione.

- Te gusta… - se atrevió de preguntar él mientras también inspeccionaba su habitación detrás del ojo crítico de ella.

- Es como un jardín… es bellísimo…- respondió Hermione con simpleza sonriendo ampliamente. Draco sonrió contagiado de la sonrisa de ella y soltó su mano. Al caminar sin su capa ella notó que Draco cojeaba y que en los comienzos de las mangas de su camisa sangre se escirrúa de lo que ella creía su espalda no pudo asegurarlo ya que aun este llevaba la pechera de su atuendo de Mortífago. ¿cómo podía mantener esa expresión de tranquilidad si obviamente esas heridas debían de doler horrores?

- ¿Dios Malfoy te duele mucho?... – preguntó Hermione ayudándole a sentarse en la silla.

- No, no siento nada en realidad, solo duelen las heridas serias, cuando son superficiales mi cuerpo asume ese dolor como parte de mi mismo, por eso no las siento, después de pasar por torturas consecutivas el cuerpo se te acostumbra… ya sabes…- dijo él mientras que con fatiga se sacaba las botas con esfuerzo.

- ¿Donde están las pociones regenerativas?- preguntó Hermione mirando alrededor.

- Están en mi mesa de noche en el segundo cajón de abajo- respondió él mientras se deshacía de su pechera de cuero y quedaba en camisa. Cuando Hermione encontró las pociones se volvió para mirarlo justo en el instante en que Draco aventaba su negra y ensangrentada camisa al suelo, hematomas cicatrices y una prominente herida sangrante era la visión horrorosa ante sus ojos; Hermione emitió un pequeño chillido de temor al verlos así, que Draco capto de inmediato.

- _¿Por Merlín… cómo pudieron hacerte esto…?- _susurro ella con su labio inferior temblando. Harry y Ron definitivamente ya no era los aurores que ella había conocido Draco entre avergonzado y enfadado consigo mismo apartó la mirada.

- Si es demasiado para ti, llamaré a mi madre… te advertí que no sería para nada agradable…- dijo dándole la cara para que no siguiera viendo el penoso espectáculo, sin embargo el panorama no era mejor de frente una herida a lo ancho de sus costillas coronaban la visión.

- No dije que me iría…- contestó ella con valentía acercándose a tantear con sus propios dedos la profundidad de los surcos sobre la piel.- tienes razón son superficiales… ve a darte una ducha y cuando vuelvas las cerraré, que te quede claro que no soy una cobarde. Una vez por mi responsabilidad Ron sufrió una des partición en uno de sus brazos… estuvo muy mal por días, gracias al cielo que tenía díctamo dentro de mis pociones y con eso logre salvarle la vida, no creas que soy una cobarde.

- Jamás lo creería…- contestó Draco asombrado por la confesión. Yéndose a encerrar al cuarto de baño.- ella es una leona después de todo.

Enseguida que escucho la perta del baño cerrarse Hermione se sentó a los pies de la cama de Malfoy, aun le molestaba la sensación de cosquilleo en sus dedos que tuvo cuando tocó las heridas de él, en ese instante no pudo evitar que un recuerdo que no le pertenecía apareciera de la nada en su mente. En él Draco estaba en un cuarto muy oscuro y un viejo elfo doméstico agonizaba sobre una cama vieja y pequeña lleno de heridas y enfermo, al lado del elfo Snape esperaba con una mirada de angustia en sus ojos y con un frasco de poción en su mano… _Merlín si hubiese seguido tocándolo tal vez hubiera visto el resto…_ pensó mientras que para distraerse comenzó a ojear los diversos periódicos que se encontraban dispersos en la mesita del cuarto, era nostálgico ver a sus amigos en las portadas, bueno no era extraño verlos, lo que ahora parecía extraño era que _ella_ ya no apareciera en ninguna. De pronto un titular llamó su atención enormemente… "Se descubre al asesino de Hermione Granger…", Hermione casi destruye el periódico buscando la página precisa… ese artículo de fechaba hace apenas un día, ahora que recordaba ese ejemplar no lo había leído ya que misteriosamente había desaparecido de su bandeja del desayuno. Ahora sabía el por qué, si Bisy le había escondido este ejemplar en específico debía ser por una importante razón. Con rapidez y dedos temblorosos pasó las páginas con desasosiego.

"En una entrevista secreta al joven Harry Potter, en la cual participaron miembros activos de la afamada Orden del Fénix, el niño que sobrevivió ha declarado conocer el nombre del asesino de su mejor amiga y compañera la señorita Hermione Jane Granger, la cual sucumbió en batalla a manos del enemigo los pasados meses, la pérdida sufrida por nuestros héroes aun se hace sentir, la falta de su presciencia ha resultado ser una desventaja enorme para la Orden del Fénix y los miembros más cercanos a la joven. El nivel de éxito en ataques contra Mortífagos ha alicaído en demasía reflejándose inmediatamente en el índice de capturas exitosas las cuales han disminuido enormemente repercutiendo directamente en las progresivas bajas que la Orden ha sufrido de muchos de sus miembros.

Es muy bien conocido que nuestra querida heroína en sus años de colegio era poseedora de habilidades destacables, aun superiores a hijos nacidos de magos, como ya se conoce la señorita Hermione Granger es absolutamente cien por ciento hija de muggles, sin embargo esto jamás fue un impedimento a nivel cultural ni mágico llevándola a convertirse en una bruja excepcional en cualquier materia académica, siendo prefecta y premio anual, como auror logró ser parte del equipo elite de inteligencia mágica y recibió formación especial de la cual fuentes secretas nos informan que la señorita Hermione Granger pudo hipotéticamente haber sido miembro del círculo más secreto y misterioso de magos de todos los tiempos "La Orden de los 12", entre los cuales estuvo nuestro también fallecido Director de Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore, dicha información aun no se ha ratificado fielmente ya que Harry Potter niega dicha participación. En exclusiva el mismo señor Potter se comunicó con nuestro medio de comunicación para hacer llegar el mensaje, según nuestro periodista nuestro héroe pidió expresamente que se publicara el nombre del asesino, su finalidad es dar a conocer a todos los Mortífagos involucrados en el asesinato de su amiga que como dijo textualmente… "los perseguirá hasta el rincón más oscuro del mundo y los haré pagar con sus vidas, en especial al autor material del deceso de la señorita Granger, nada más y menos que el ya conocido y antiguo compañero de colegio, Mortifago de los llamados y declarados _lugarteniente del que no debe ser nombrado_… Draco Lucius Malfoy"…

Como un mensaje especial para el Mortífago en específico, el señor Potter dice…"no me importa que deba hacer, no me importa nada, después de matar a Voldemort, juro por mi sangre que te atraparé y te haré pagar en vida y en muerte el habérmela arrebatado… suplicarás y te haré desear morir cada día de lo que te quede de existencia…"

Fuentes confiables nos dicen que el informante oculto en el bando del señor tenebroso, fue el responsable de filtrar el nombre del autor de este horrendo crimen, cabe decir que para que el mismísimo señor Potter nos haya llamado, debe ser muy real.

Solo queda ver el desenlace de esta venganza. Informando a ustedes Rodolphus Rice del Diario el Profeta, edición especial en tiempos de guerra. "

Hermione no cabía es su estupor, esas eran palabras de Harry, arriba del artículo una fotografía de él y Ron coronaba la noticia, sus rostros estaban ojerosos y sus expresiones eran tan sufridas y sombrías como las de Malfoy… "estaban sufriendo"… y todo era por ella, arrugó el periódico con ira, esto era malo, si por algún motivo se cruzaba nuevamente con Malfoy lo matarían… ya no habría posibilidad de tortura he interrogatorio, por unos instantes volvió a releer la noticia… y una frase llamó su atención _"el informante oculto en el bando del señor tenebroso, fue el responsable de filtrar el nombre del autor de este horrendo crimen"_… ¡MERLIN THEO!, qué tamaña locura había realizado su amigo… cómo pudo decirles a Harry y a los Weasley que Draco había sudo su _asesino…_ era como entregárselo en bandeja de oro.

No entendía, simplemente no entendía qué carajos pasaba por la mente de Theo, una angustia terrible latió en su pecho, en esos momentos deseo más que nunca empezar con su plan ahora estaba radicalmente convencida de que su decisión había sido la más acertada. Un miedo irracional se anidó en su pecho su preocupación estaba ahora dividida, por un lado no quería que Harry ni Ron ni nadie de sus amigos dañaran a Malfoy ahora que sabía _las razones de él_, pero era algo inevitable más aun después de que ella misma aceptara todo este teatro y le pidiera a Draco unirse al bando enemigo como espía. Eso la colocaba frente a la varita de sus amigos al ser Mortífago… ¡Merlín!... ¿en qué se había metido?,… lo sabía… _Draco lo sabía… _por ello no quería aceptar su petición, él había visto lo que ahora ella descubría con sus propios sentidos. Con un poco de orgullo mesclado con tristeza miró hacia la puerta del baño en donde aun su _nuevo amigo_ se duchaba, una lágrima solitaria resbaló por su mejilla rebelde, Draco intentaba protegerla de nuevo. Cuan más cosas podría ocultar ese chico en su corazón, era un baúl de sorpresas, suspiró cansinamente aceptando la responsabilidad, y con una energía renovada llamó a la pequeña y amable elfina.

- ¿Bisy? ¿Duermes?- dijo en voz alta Hermione, mientras escondía en la misma posición el periódico con la finalidad de esconderle a Draco el secreto que todos por algún motivo intentaban esconder de ella.

- No ama Bisy aun está a sus órdenes- dijo la pequeña elfina mirando a Hermione con ojos brillantes de admiración.

- ¿Querida puedes traer algo de comer para el amo Draco?... que sea liviano una sopa, algo caliente, él está muy cansado… - pidió Hermione con dulzura.

- Claro señorita, la señora siempre coloca poción para no tener pesadillas en su sopa o vino, el amo sufre al dormir…- dijo la elfina revelándole un secreto desconocido aun para ella. Hermione se sorprendió aun más… _¿Cuántos fantasmas lo perseguían para ya no poder dormir en paz si quiera…? Qué horror._

- Gracias Bisy, siempre tan buena…- dijo Hermione buscando ahora entre los frascos dicha poción.

- Cuide al amo señorita él sufre mucho- dijo la pequeña elfina y se esfumo en un plop. Unos segundos después Draco salió de la ducha envuelto en una bata gris muy mullida, ya sin rastros de barro en su cabello y su rostro, al verlo aseado y libre de su atuendo de mortífago Hermione alcanzó a reconocer al Draco Malfoy de sus años de colegio.

- Muero de sueño…- murmuró atrapando un bostezo con su mano y restregándose los ojos pastosamente.

- Debes mantenerte despierto, acabo de pedirle a Bisy que te traiga algo de comer.

- Gracias…- contestó Draco sentándose en la silla que Hermione extendió para él. Aun era extraño para Draco sentirla tan cerca, ni en su imaginación se le pudo pasar por la cabeza que ella estaría en su habitación compartiendo el mismo espacio, ahora más calmado se dedicó a observarla sin vergüenza, antes era distinto ahora ya no había resentimientos ni diferencias entre ambos. lucía extraña con su cabello completamente liso, seguramente su madre había descargado en ella sus sueños de tener una hija, sonrió levemente sin hacer ruido bajando la vista, era gracioso.

- No sé de qué te ríes, pero no debe ser nada bueno…- dijo Hermione aun dándole la espalda mientras agregaba alguno que otro ingrediente a las pociones.

- ¿Tienes ojos en la nuca?, creí no hacer hecho ruido… - respondió él mientras se revisaba la herida del costado, la venda que se había puesto para que no manchara la bata se estaba comenzando a pasar de sangre.- rayos…- masculló levemente, pero que fue suficiente para que Hermione lo oyera y volteara. Ahí estaba él colocando una mueca de asco mientras palmeaba la herida.

- Enseguida acabo, estoy mejorando la poción de tu madre… esto lo aprendí hace un tiempo y no lo he utilizado antes…-

- ¿Y estás segura de que funcionará?- preguntó él mientas bajaba la parte superior de su bata y dejaba al descubierto su torso completo hasta la cintura. No había pudor o vergüenza, era algo natural para él e increíblemente también para ella, la guerra los había curtido a ambos al mirarse entre ellos no veían más que una persona herida que necesitaba ayuda.

- Por supuesto… jamás haría algo de lo cual no estuviera segura, con estos nuevos ingredientes tu herida sanará bien y ayudara a mantener esas cicatrices bajo control. ¿te han dicho que pareces un mapa?- preguntó ella agachándose a su altura para comenzar con la herida de sus costillas. Draco rio por la ocurrencia.

- No jamás, pero seguramente mi madre lo ha pensado más de una vez- confesó él para su desagrado.

- ¿No te molestan?, hay algunas muy profundas tal vez pueda disminuirlas…- preguntó ella pasando su dedo por una en particular la cual comenzaba sobre su pecho izquierdo y daba vuelta sobre su hombro para terminar a la mitad de su espalda.

- No, ya no molestan… además no quiero que malgastes tu tiempo ayudando a recuperar mi apariencia, me importa poco, de cualquier manera no creo que puedas hacer mucho, no son cicatrices comunes, las más grandes están hechas con magia oscura, jamás sanarán del todo…- aseveró él apretando los dientes mientras la chica aplicaba una pomada viscosa de olor penetrante.

- Lo lamento enserio…-

- No tienes por qué… yo no lo lamento… para mí son una especie de castigo y también marcas de orgullo… cada una de ellas representa algún error que cometí, alguna vida que dejé escapar o algún hechizo que no dio en su blanco, cada una de ellas es vida para mi…

- ¿Entonces son de tortura?, Merlín creí que eran de batalla- Hermione miraba a Draco cada segundo más sorprendida, apenas podía articular palabra.

- Dijiste que querías saber más de mi, ¿no?, pues eso es lo que soy… Draco volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras la poción hacía efecto.

- Debiste partirle al alma a tu madre…- dijo ella tragando un nudo recién formado en su garganta.

- Me temo que si, en muchos pedazos.

* * *

Waaaa… amo a Draco! ¡Siempre lo quise así, un chico bueno aparentando ser malo!

Ni les cuento como escribí este capítulo, de hecho es uno de los que más me gustan ya que es solamente entre Draco y Hermione… como ven las cosas ya están cambiando lenta y dolorosamente pero están cambiando… espero que no haya sido tan denso, pero no pude evitarlo las imágenes y las palabras venían a borbotones a mi mente y no tuve corazón para quitar una sola frase, aunque no lo crean sufrí escribiéndolo ya que en todo momento estuve ahí entre ellos mirándolos sintiendo su dolor…

Espero que les haya gustado, quise hacer este capítulo una dolorosa transición para ambos, con confesiones intimas de por medio, espero haberlo logrado pronto vendrá el romance no os desesperéis! Para el capítulo anterior tuve 14 Reviews! Wuau! Los amo de verdad ahora puedo postular a más! Vamos yo! De camino a los 100! Jjajaja sería un sueño!


	9. La Pared de los Malfoy

¡Agradecer a todos los amigos y amigas que me dejaron sus comentarios y me apoyan con tanto cariño, son grandiosos!... a lo más importante…

A leer.

**GO!**

* * *

**La Pared de los Malfoy.**

La noche anterior había sido una de las más intensas de toda su vida al despertarse hoy en su alcoba no podía creer lo sucedido, después de ayudar a Malfoy con sus heridas y posteriormente hacerle compañía mientras que con esfuerzo sobrehumano engullía su comida, lo vio quedarse dormido sentado con el tenedor en la mano. Agradeció mentalmente haber sido lo suficientemente diligente para haberle administrado secretamente la poción para no tener pesadillas en su comida, con cierta lástima vio a Malfoy simplemente desplomarse sobre la silla con los cubiertos en las manos su expresión era agotamiento puro, ni siquiera un buenas noches salió de sus labios, con incomodidad lo despertó para que se fuera a la cama el cual con aturdimiento obedeció sin chistar dejándose caer boca abajo sobre las cobijas quedándose inmóvil como una estatua. Con reticencia Hermione rebuscó en los bolsillos de la capa de Mortífago que unos metros más allá había dejado abandonada, hallando en ella la varita del chico la cual estaba cubierta de sangre mesclada con barro, misma suciedad que estaba en todo su atuendo. Sólo ahora después de tanto tiempo sabía que aquella sangre no era de sus víctimas si no que le pertenecía a él, soltó un suspiro agotado, ya antes de que Malfoy cayera dormido pensó en pedirle que le devolviera su propia varita, la extrañaba y como ahora las cosas habían cambiado creía que era necesario… bueno… ahora que habían firmado una especie pacto entre ellos no había necesidad de ser tan precavidos, ella no huiría, ya no podía hacerlo se había involucrado voluntariamente en todo este embrollo.

Con un hechizo levitatorio que logro realizar con dificultad, acomodó al chico bajo las cobijas, la varita de Malfoy se le resistía era rígida y testaruda, obedecía, pero a la fuerza… se sentía exactamente como él, su magia no fluía bien pero era una varita confiable solo faltaba un poco más de práctica… -_tal varita tal mago_…_mismo carácter_- pensó. Una vez debidamente acostado Hermione observó con detenimiento su rostro al verlo parecía un niño muy grande y delgado, grandes ojeras se marcaban en los contornos de sus ojos, estaba exhausto. ¿Cómo pudo Narcisa tener el corazón para verlo llegar así semana tras semana desde que se convirtió en uno de los lacayos de Voldemort?, esa mujer tenía un temple se acero- pensó- tan o más valiente que su propio hijo, ahora más que nunca veía el parecido entre ellos, con todo lo vivido no entendía que parte podría haber Draco sacado de su padre Lucius… ya que toda característica u rasgo de su personalidad era fiel retrato de su madre una Black… _Sirius…- _una imagen del padrino de Harry vino a su mente, ¡Claro!... Narcisa no era la única valiente, Sirius de hecho era un Gryffindor… ahora entendía… eso era…Draco no poseía un solo rasgo de su padre, no había heredado nada más que solo un apellido, un apellido que lo perseguiría y le pesaría hasta el día de su muerte… Y claro está, sin mencionar un genio que ni él se soportaba… -sonrió- Malfoy poseía un carácter más o tan irritante como el de ella.

- Buenas noches hurón…- susurró Hermione mientas abandonaba la habitación dejándolo sumido en sus sueños caminando sigilosamente hasta su cuarto, cuando llegó ahí se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, Narcisa estaba de pie al lado de la ventana envuelta en una bata blanca para dormir, su expresión estaba cargada de confusión ansiedad y miedo.

- Narcisa…- dijo Hermione al verla de pie ahí.- ¿ocurrió algo?.

- ¿estabas con Draco?- Narcisa miraba a la chica con temor y su pregunta salió de sus labios con tono de disculpa.

- Sí, yo estaba…- de pronto un azoramiento invadió sus mejillas. ¿por qué se avergonzaba? Solo lo estaba ayudando no pasa nada meneó su cabeza espantando ese malestar que sentía cada vez que Narcisa la escudriñaba con esa mirada de acero.

- Lo sé Bisy me lo dijo…- respondió la mujer restregando sus manos sobre su estómago aun nerviosa.- estaba preocupada ¿pasó algo entre ambos?.- preguntó ella sin preámbulos.

- NO, digo no paso nada malo… ni nada indebido…digo…- _rayos, estúpida Hermione, pensó.-_lo que quiero decir es que_…- _Hermione miró a los ojos de Narcisa. _Ella tenía miedo… _pero también notó algo que antes le había pasado por alto, Narcisa la miraba con _curiosidad… _suspiró y se acercó a la mujer con tranquilidad.- Draco está bien, él y yo tuvimos una especie de conversación antes en el salón y los resultados fueron más que satisfactorios, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, ahora lo dejé dormido en su cuarto luego de ayudarle con algunos rasguños… él no quiso despertarla y yo me ofrecí a curarlo.

El rostro de Narcisa se relajó por completo, en cuanto ella oyó de los labios de Hermione que le llamaba Draco, aunque sonara extraño algo dentro de sí le dijo que todo estaba bien, más que bien, ¿qué pudo haber sucedido par que ella lo llamase por su nombre?.

- Lo siento querida, estaba preocupada… Draco siempre pedía mi ayuda, cuando fui a buscarlo Bisy me advirtió que estabas con él en su habitación, no sabía muy bien qué pensar y por ello tampoco me atreví a interrumpirlos.-

- Lamento haberte preocupado, su hijo y yo le creímos durmiendo, ya es bastante noche y asumimos… de verdad lo lamento…- se disculpó Hermione con desazón, Narcisa era una dama jamás insinuaría algo indebido.

- Descuida, ahora estoy bien… ¿pero por lo menos podrías decirme qué fue lo que paso?...- pregunto la mujer con un brillo en los ojos lleno de curiosidad.

- No creo que sea conveniente que relate ahora lo sucedido, ya que en el _acuerdo _que pactamos entre su hijo y yo, aun hay detalles que deben ser discutidos con una larga noche de sueño de por medio- suspiró- es más, creo que aun ni siquiera mi mente ha terminado de asimilarlo todo. Tan solo puedo decirte que nada malo ha pasado, he decidido ayudarlos… le he dado mi palabra y las cosas entre ambos de ahora en adelante cambiaran…

- ¿Cambiarán?... ¿Qué quiere decir eso?... – el rostro interrogante de Narcisa hizo a Hermione revolverse incómoda. Más su conciencia le decía que no debía ser cruel y que hablar de sus sentimientos con ella no sería malo.

- ¿Narcisa?… ¿te gustaría que tomásemos una taza de té aquí en mi habitación?... digo… hay algunas cosas que me gustaría platicar contigo… aun no es tan tarde… y me gustaría…

- Claro querida… le diré a Bisy…-

- ¡No! , deja a la pequeña que descanse, ya ha hecho mucho por hoy, ¿Qué tal si te acomodas y yo voy por el té, no tardaré?...- dijo Hermione haciendo aspavientos con las manos, necesitaba serenarse primero antes de hablar con la madre de Draco, habían preguntas de por medio, preguntas delicadas, deseaba tomar aire y despejar su mente antes de comenzar dicha plática. Con un movimiento digno de una auror salió de la habitación en dos zancadas cerrando la puerta con sigilo sin esperar a que Narcisa siquiera le contestara.

Habían detalles que debía discutir con ella con respecto al plan, más la confusión de la conversación con Malfoy no le había dado espacio para pensar en un punto no menos importante… "Narcisa"… cuando propuso su descabellada idea de ser Mortífago jamás se preguntó siquiera si ella aceptaría ayudarle, Malfoy tenía razón, ahora lo entendía, Narcisa perfectamente podía negarse; ¿y si ello pasaba, que haría?- diablos- se reprendió a sí misma, por más que lo intentara jamás podría dominar sus impulsos, en esos instantes envidiaba la capacidad de Malfoy para ser frio y calculador, ojalá existiera un sombrero con hielo para enfriar su temperamento y sus pensamientos.

Caminó a una velocidad pausada, tomó la ruta que alguna vez Bisy le había mostrado serpenteando los largos e interminables pasillos descendiendo de vez en cuando, esa casa estaba llena de silencio… era lúgubre y oscura y a pesar de tener unos ventanales enormes parecía que la luz y el calor del sol se negaran rotundamente a entrar en sus paredes… era una verdadera pena que no fuera así, era sin lugar a dudas una casa preciosa y gigantesca, aun dudaba de haber terminado de conocer solamente aquella ala de la mansión.

En unos largos minutos llegó a la inmensa cocina digna de un restaurante de lujo, por aquí y por allá habían trastos lavándose solos, con parsimonia puso en una bandeja las taza de té las servilletas y una que otra galleta de maicena, azúcar, crema, canela y leche, ya con la convivencia había aprendido los gustos dulces de Narcisa, gustos que se parecían a los de su propia madre a la cual recordaba aun con tristeza, quien sabe Dios dónde pondrían estar sus padres ahora, el único consuelo que le quedaba era de que ellos estaban a salvo. El agua hirvió lentamente en el fogón, mientras observaba en silencio las llamas de la estufa, al sentirse más relajada y más calmada su cuerpo poco a poco comenzó a perder calor por ello con premura se acurrucó muy cerca de la estufa, al bajar su presión arterial su cuerpo sintió escalofríos, estaba helando fuera de la mansión. Por uno de los gigantescos ventanales de la cocina vio que nevaba… solo podía escuchar el pequeño crujir de la tetera que comenzaba a burbujear, el silencio que proporcionaba la nieve siempre le atrajo de una manera increíble_, era sobrecogedor- _pensó- no podía creer que ya habían pasado casi tres meses desde su _muerte._

Cuando cayó a manos de Malfoy el otoño estaba casi acabando… ahora el invierno se cernía afuera abrazando a todos sin piedad. No quiso pensar en Harry ni los Weasley, sentía que moriría allí mismo de lo mucho que los extrañaba, había sido tan descuidada, esas primeras semanas que pasó postrada en cama lo había pensado hasta casi enloquecer, ¿de qué valió haberse alejado de los chicos y haber formado parte de la orden de Merlín, si había sido _acribillada _tan fácilmente?, si de verdad estuviera muerta seguramente se estaría revolviendo en su tumba por no poder descansar en paz… ¿qué estarían pensando en la orden de Merlín?... qué vergüenza… Sin embargo ahora estaba ahí con una nueva y extraña oportunidad, el rumbo de la historia estaba dando un giro enorme ni en sus más descabellados planes pudo habérsele ideado infiltrarse en el bando enemigo… sin duda lo que estaba a punto de hacer iba más allá que cualquier acción que la orden del Fénix o la orden de Merlín hubieren tomado contra Voldemort… ella se convertiría en el eslabón débil y el más fuerte a su vez… pero para ello lo necesitaba a él… sin Draco Malfoy, sería una empresa imposible; de pronto sintió como algo dentro de ella cambió, _tal vez, ya no era necesario que Draco le devolviese su varita de todos modos, bien sabia que podrían reconocérsela… seguramente necesitaría una nueva… para la nueva yo… _Miro nuevamente la nieve y suspiró, se sentía con una fuerza extraña latiéndole el pecho, de alguna manera bizarra quería luchar pronto, mañana cuando Malfoy despertara tendrían una gran conversación. Gracias a Merlín que su plan funcionó, de laguna manera tenía la seguridad de que funcionaría, por ello incluso ya tenía redactado en un gran pergamino el cual contenía su acuerdo con los Malfoy, en él relataba exacta y minuciosamente todos y cada uno de los sucesos de la historia y con extremo cuidado había especificado todas y cada una de las cláusulas las cuales eximirían a él y a Narcisa de toda culpa, si moría en el camino ellos estarían a salvo… era su palabra… solo faltaba que ellos lo leyeran y firmaran mágicamente.

Nuevamente sus pensamientos viajaron lejos y extrañó a Harry y Ron… Ron… no tuvo la oportunidad de explicarle nada, ¡Merlín!, Ron la odiaría más aun de lo que ya la odiaba cuando se fue… Como habrían sido las cosas si ella hubiera aceptado casarse… ¿estaría ahora rodeada de niños pelirrojos…? Era increíble pensar a dónde nos pueden llevar nuestras decisiones, jamás pensó que al haber rechazado a Ron la llevaría literalmente a los _brazos _de Malfoy, ¡de convertirse en la esposa de Ronald Weasley, se convertiría en Mortífago!... Sus lagrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos, ya no estaba segura ni de sus propios sentimientos, aquella vez años atrás ganó más la opción de convertirse en una hechicera de la orden de Merlín y ser una de las primeras hechiceras hija de Muggles en ser parte de la Orden de Merlín, ganó eso… a ser una abnegada esposa… ¡y ahora ganaba nuevamente su espíritu guerrero por sobre la maldita sensatez! otra vez las palabras de Draco invadían su mente- _¿simplemente no puedes quedarte aquí a salvo?... ¿algo debe estar funcionando mal en tu cabeza?...- _Nuevamente su consiente le daba su favor a él, ¡definitivamente debería estar loca para hacer esto!. Draco Malfoy sabía muy bien que ella había perdido su norte… pero había una diferencia… aquella vez Ron la había hecho elegir entre él y su sueño… _pero Malfoy… "él no la hizo elegir…"…"él no se negó…", "él la apoyaría"… _Sin creérselo ese Mortífago la entendía más que nadie en el mundo… ¡él!_, quien lo hubiera dicho, _su más acérrimo enemigo, rival, era ahora su compañero perfecto, estaba segura de que él la defendería, y arriesgaría su vida por su ideal, arriesgando hasta su propia seguridad y la de su madre… El rostro de Draco de pronto vino a sus pensamientos, el rostro acongojado, arrepentido, de terror… de orgullo… de alegría…. ¿qué persona era él exactamente?...

- Es un caballero negro…- pensó en voz alta a la vez que devolvía su atención a la cocina. Dios no lo podía creer, ¡Malfoy era el chico malo!, el protagonista antagonista de las novelas románticas que Ginny siempre leía, el que hacía cosas horribles y hería a todos a su alrededor, el que destruía todo lo que tocaba, por el que todas suspiraban y amaban, pero que a la vez odiaban y… _el que moría al final del cuento… _aquello le incomodó. Esas malditas historias siempre terminaban igual, el chico se sacrificaba al final en nombre del bien y con su muerte reivindicaba su alma.- ¡Bah! ¡Estupideces!- pensó molesta. Debía de dejar de pensar tanto, su cabeza se estaba desestabilizando mucho. Con desesperación trató de distraerse mirando nuevamente la cocina, sus ojos saltaron a cada rincón y lo observaron con detenimiento, debía alejar cualquier pensamiento relacionado con el _caballero negro,_ por su salud emocional no debía volver a crear conjeturas sin sentido.

Malfoy Manor… pensó- la casa se sentía distinta, de pronto otra revelación le llegó a los sentidos como un balde de agua fría… ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes, ¿desde cuándo había cambiado? Recordaba perfectamente la advertencia de limitación que Narcisa le había dado, de no salir de las habitaciones de ella y el corredor, más hora era libre de andar por toda la casa… ¿Por qué?... ahora que lo pensaba, Narcisa había devuelto todos los cuadros de sus antepasados a las paredes e incluso más de alguna vez se había cruzado en el camino con Lucius el cual la miraba con un silencio apabullante y una mirada penetrante y la saludaba con una inclinación de su cabeza muy suave… es más ningún Malfoy… la insultaba… ella recordaba muy bien a la madre de Sirius, y cómo esta no perdía una sola oportunidad para gritar insultos e incoherencias cuando alguno de la orden, sangre pura o no, se dignaba a pisar su santa casa. No se había dado cuenta, de esos detalles, ¡MERLIN!, ¡¿Dónde demonios se habían ido sus sentidos de auror, que no era capaz de notar esos pequeños cambios?!... ya no se perdía entre los innumerables pasillos de la biblioteca que en más de una ocasión le causaron un susto de muerte, era increíble verlo, los pasillos cambiaban al igual que las escaleras de Hogwarts, Malfoy Manor era fantástica ya ni siquiera sentía escalofríos al estar en medio del salón donde alguna vez ella fue torturada por Bellatrix, ya no había… _rechazo…_ si esa era la palabra, la casa ya no la rechazaba… era curioso pensar así, pero esa era lo que sentía.

Entre sus divagaciones y reprimendas internas el agua hirvió, con cuidado la vertió en la tetera de porcelana donde había colocado las hojas de té, el olor amargoso del mismo inundo sus fosas nasales llamándola a la tranquilidad y la calma, ya no podía darse el lujo de bajar más su guardia, ahora se perdonaba tal descuido, pero ya no más, se dijo así misma. Con lentitud tomo la bandeja en sus manos y comenzó su marcha de regreso, subió tres niveles y cuando estaba pasando justo por el frente del salón el tintineo de las tazas llamó la atención de alguien quién con agilidad y elegancia se incorporó desde su posición, un hombre de edad que se encontraba en un cuadro observó a Hermione con una sonrisa torcida desde su posición, con gracia la observó mientras ella no sin mucho éxito trababa de amortiguar el sonido de sus pasos en la alfombra.

- No serías buena como elfo doméstico…- le dijo el anciano en su porte aristocrático. Hermione se sobresaltó tanto que casi tira la bandeja al suelo.

- _Merlín...- masculló tratando de regularizar su respiración…- _lamento perturbarlo en su descanso señor…- Hermione inclinó su cabeza en señal de respeto ella la lo había visto en pequeñas fotografías familiares de los Malfoy que Narcisa con orgullo le había mostrado en aquellas largas tardes de convalecencia, ella sabía quién era ese hombre, Abraxas Malfoy. Un hombre, un mago sangre pura en toda la extensión de la palabra y el significado de la misma, casi podría decirse que aun muerto ese hombre era amenazante, su presencia y postura eran inquebrantables.

- Estaba despierto no te aflijas… soy yo quien debe pedir disculpas, lamento haberla asustado señorita Granger…- respondió el anciano, Hermione lo miró con asombro más de cerca era la viva imagen de Draco, incluso el timbre de voz era similar solo que más rasposo, la única diferencia era solamente que este poseía unas cuantas decenas de años más, en ese momento se preguntó si Draco sería así cuando envejeciera.

- Está bien…- respondió Hermione- buenas noches señor…- se despidió tratando de escaparse de la mirada que el difunto abuelo de Draco le otorgaba.

- Puedo entender por qué lo hizo, mi nieto estaba en lo correcto, como siempre lo creí, es mi digno heredero…- Hermione se detuvo en su andar y miro sobre su hombro al anciano el cual aun no le perdía la vista y la miraba aun fijamente por el rabillo de sus ojos, esa era clara invitación a una plática.

- ¿Lo dice usted por el haberme salvado?, ¿usted lo apoya?...- no pudo contenerse, el hombre había lanzado el anzuelo y ella a conciencia lo había cogido por una simple razón: curiosidad.

- Eso, solo es el comienzo de lo que ha hecho por ti niña… mi nieto a puesto en tus manos todo lo que es él , lo que somos y lo que seremos los Malfoy en un futuro… y creo que ha sido la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado, los familiares no están de acuerdo con los actos que en pos de salvar a la familia a hecho, ni con la _violación_ que según se ha cometido, pero yo veo algo en ti, que tal vez es lo mismo que ve Clémense, mi nuera Narcisa… y el mismo Draco…- Las palabras del abuelo eran firmes y salían de sus labios claramente, a ella le sonaban como un sentencia a su favor, ¿qué demonios era todo eso?.

- Y según usted, ¿Qué es eso?... –

- Veo lealtad, firmeza y temple en ti muchacha, tu contextura puede ser frágil y diminuta, pero posees una magia muy poderosa a pesar de tu procedencia muggle, si no te conociera apostaría mi apellido a que eres una sangre pura, tienes porte y presencia… puedo verte al lado de mi nieto para representar a nuestra familia… y sacarla con la frente en alto después de que la guerra termine... posees la fuerza y la inteligencia que se necesitan para pertenecer a los Malfoy´s… a mi juicio lo que hizo Draco para salvarte y para mantenerte aquí, son actos más que justificados.-

- Lo lamento pero no entiendo muy bien…

- Lo entenderás… es posible que incluso ni mi propio nieto sea consciente de sus actos, pero yo puedo ver más allá, me recuerdas a mi difunta esposa, arisca y orgullosa llena de energía, ella le brindo a esta casa un poco de vida… más cuando partió a los brazos de la muerte una parte de la casa se fue con ella…- la expresión de Abraxas Malfoy era triste y melancólica, al escucharlo Hermione deseaba saber más y más, ese hombre le inspiraba la misma sensación que Malfoy nieto, ambos poseían un aura similar, ese misticismo que le embriagaba.

- ¿Su esposa…?-

- Ella falleció dando a luz a Lucius… era fuerte y llena de vida, pero su embarazo era peligroso, lo habían dicho los medimagos, sin embargo para ella Lucius era como el sol… aunque le quemara lo tendría en sus brazos y así fue… ella dio su último suspiro cuando mi hijo dio su primer llanto…- Un gemido se le escapó a Hermione de la boca, las palabras del anciano de algún modo le dolieron… Abraxas Malfoy la miró con aprecio.

- Niña cuida de tu casa, cuida de la familia, como mi amada esposa lo hizo, tan solo quería decirte esto, eres una nieta para mí ahora y eres parte de mi familia, seas bienvenida a tu hogar Malfoy Manor…- los vellos de la nuca de Hermione se erizaron.

- Señor, espere yo no soy de su familia, su nieto solo me está ocultando _del_ _que no debe ser nombrado_, cualquier tipo de relación ajena a esa es una equivocación, yo no soy…

- Si lo eres muchacha… eres una Malfoy ahora, y nada ni nadie podrá borrar tu nombre de nuestro árbol genealógico ahora, pésele a quién le pese ahora es tu derecho por magia y por ley…- Hermione de quedo muda de la impresión no podía creer que el viejo le hubiera dicho nieta, ¿Qué acaso estaba demente?, ante su estupor y sorpresa solo pudo arrugar su entrecejo y entre abrir y cerrar su boca mostrándole al abuelo de Draco un rostro confuso.- Niña ¿aun no lo sabes acaso?, pensé que después de que hablases con mi nieto esta noche él te habría dado todos los pormenores, ¿qué acaso no te lo dijo?

- ¿Decirme que? – aquella pregunta salió de sus labios con un timbre de histeria atropellándose en sus labios, Hermione estaba desconcertada y sintió un escalofrió recorriendo su columna, ahí había algo más _¿Qué demonios estaban ocultándole?_

- _Pequeña…- _le llamo el anciano con ternura- no te has preguntado por que ya no te pierdes en esta casa… o por qué ya tu presencia no se restringe solamente al ala olvidada de Malfoy Manor… ¿acaso no has sentido un _deber _con esta mansión?- sin proponérselo el abuelo le estaba dando una pregunta que ella misma inconscientemente se había estado haciendo unos instantes atrás en la cocina, sus hombros cayeron pesadamente como si de repente sintiera el peso de la mansión sobre ella ¿acaso había algo oculto tras ese hecho?, Hermione miró al retrato de Abraxas Malfoy con los ojos abiertos- ja, ja ,ja,- la risa suave y aristocrática del anciano llenó sus oídos como música…- estás pálida, veo por tu expresión que si te has dado cuenta de ese extraño hecho y por lo que veo mi nieto no te ha dicho nada, no lo culpes ni te enfades con él, yo mismo le he aconsejado que te lo diga pero se niega, teme tu reacción… cuando hables nuevamente con él pregúntale por la _pared…_y dile que yo te lo he dicho, "ya es tiempo de empezar con la verdad completa".

- Yo no sé…- la chica no sabía que pensar estaba atónita. ¿Qué había hecho ese Mortífago de pacotilla?, ya la escucharía.

- Ya vete, que creo que tu té se enfriará…- dijo el anciano acomodándose nuevamente en su gran sillón de piel quedándose mudo y estático, con cautela Hermione siguió su paso no sin antes, susurrar un – _buenas noches señor…- _entre sus dientes.

- Buenas noches para ti, pequeña…- se escucho al momento que doblaba en la esquina del pasillo que conducía a la planta alto donde Narcisa la esperaba. Se suponía que este viajecito a la cocina estaba orientado a esclarecer sus pensamientos, pero no, ¡tenía que cruzársele un viejo chocho en un retrato y le dijera un par de palabritas locas y ya está! Sus nervios enfermos, malditos sean los Malfoy´s y sus palabras a medias… ella se encargaría de cambiar eso, y nadie objetaría.

Al llegar a su alcoba Narcisa estaba aun de pie tensa y preocupada, Hermione aun tenía sus pensamientos confusos habían demasiadas cosas que aclarar con respecto a las palabras del Abuelo Abraxas, sin embargo, el tema que ahora le urgía era el de su plan privado, después de escuchar la declaración de Draco no le cabía lugar a dudas que necesitaría toda la ayuda posible y Narcisa era una parte fundamental; para lograr infiltrarse exitosamente en el bando enemigo necesitaba un cambio radical, sabía que Draco estaba aterrado por la simple idea de que los descubriesen, pero lo que él no sabía por obvias razones, era de que ella tenía habilidades distintas… no por algo había entrenado en el circulo de Merlín como una de las primeras si no la única hija de Muggles instruida por los mismos compañeros de armas de Albus Dumbledore, la mayoría de ellos desconocidos, formaban parte de un círculo secreto y riguroso. Magos y brujas excepcionales e intimidantes, si Draco creía que ella lloraría... se equivocaba absolutamente.

- Lamento haberte hecho esperar Narcisa, tuve una pequeña conversación con el abuelo Malfoy…- dijo Hermione con simpleza, sin percatarse de los ojos exorbitados de la mujer.

- ¿Qué hiciste qué?- preguntó ella ahora más pálida que los fantasmas de Hogwarts.

- Nada solo que tuve una pequeña plática con el señor, nada más.-

- ¿Él te dirigió la palabra?- Narcisa no daba crédito a lo que oía.

- He, si lo hizo ¿hay algo malo en eso?...- preguntó ella ahora notando el estupor de la mujer y deteniéndose a observarla directamente.

- Querida, mi suegro jamás habla con nadie, solo le dirige la palabra a Draco en contadas ocasiones, a mí desde su muerte jamás se ha dignado a siquiera voltearme a ver, es un hombre sumamente rígido y autoritario, si me lo hubieses dicho de Lucius podría haberte creído, pero esto es descabellado, Abraxas Malfoy aborrece a los hijos de Muggles… no creo que sus convicciones hayan sufrido alguna alteración durante estos años de letargo en ese retrato, debo confesarte que incluso yo no poseo recuerdos muy agradables de él…

- ¿esta bromeando?, digo, él fue extremadamente gentil hace un rato e incluso me hizo insinuación de alguna broma, digo hasta me dio la bienvenida a Malfoy Manor… ¿podría ser que me hubiese equivocado…?... ¿o tal vez no?... bueno me contó de la madre de su difunto esposo y que ella había fallecido al dar a luz y…

- Por Merlín, es él…- susurró Narcisa hora si, sentándose de la impresión y llevándose una de sus delicadas manos a los labios como conteniendo una exclamación…- no lo puedo comprender…

- El fue muy gentil y cálido…debo añadir- dijo Hermione mientras con delicadeza servía un té con leche para Narcisa, sus pensamientos eran confusos y ello se transparentaba en sus palabras las cuales habían causado un efecto importante, esto se estaba saliendo de control.

- Es sorprendente… ese hombre es algo diferente, digo Abraxas Malfoy es un digno representante de la elite mágica, sin mancha ni… vínculo alguno con muggles, ni hijo de muggles con magia mucho menos…- Narcisa suspiro cansinamente- digo creo que al único al cual alguna vez le tuvo afecto fue a mi hijo, Lucius nunca fue muy atento a Draco, pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en los negocios familiares, la poca formación de padre que recibió mi hijo se la debe a su abuelo, él se lo llevaba consigo semanas enteras en las cuales desaparecían en las montañas en donde tenemos una pequeña casita de campo, debo añadir que fue la época en donde Draco fue más feliz, cuando el abuelo falleció gran parte de la luz de mi hijo se fue con él a la tumba. Lucius a fuerza de autoridad e intransigencia logro modificar su carácter alegre y convertirlo en un hombre frio y calculador a una muy temprana edad; sin embargo hay ocasiones en que aun puedo ver un vestigio del pequeño niño que Abraxas Malfoy adoraba…

- Narcisa, el abuelo me dijo que le preguntara a Draco sobre algo que al parecer es muy importante y que desastrosamente él ha evitado confesarme… el me habló de _una pared…_¿Qué quiere decir con eso?...- Hermione vio como Narcisa abrió la boca formando una o perfecta, y los colores de su rostro desaparecían por completo, Hermione se dio cuenta en ese momento que esto era serio….por in instante la mujer dejó de respirar y la miraba a ella con ojos refulgentes de algo que no supo identificar, conteniendo su impresión Narcisa intentó casi sin éxito controlar el temblor de sus manos.

- ¿Te hablo de la pared familiar?... eso quiere decir que…-

- ¿Pared familiar?, bueno el solo dijo que preguntara por la pared, no me hablo de que fuera familiar o algo así…- trató de aclararse Hermione mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la mujer en la pequeña mesita de salón de su habitación.

- Yo no estoy enterada de que tiene que ver contigo, pero sí sé lo que es ya que es el secreto más importante de la Familia Malfoy, a mi me lo confesaron bueno cuando me casé con Lucius… él mismo me lo dijo el día de nuestra boda… lo que sé, es que la única manera de saber el secreto para alguien que entra a la familia Malfoy, es de que la persona que graba tu nombre en el árbol te lo confiese…-

- ¿Qué?, no entiendo nada… el abuelo Malfoy dijo lo mismo, que Draco debería decirme, pero no entiendo… me dijo que él había intentado convencerlo de que me lo dijese pero que él aun se negaba y…-

- Entonces es cierto… Merlín…- susurró Narcisa nerviosa palmeando con sus dedos largos la fina tasa de porcelana que se llevaba a los labios.

- ¿Aquí hay algo detrás cierto?- preguntó Hermione harta de tanto secreto.

- Si querida, pero no sé si es apropiado decírtelo yo, sin que antes escuchemos la versión de mi hijo…-

- ¿Qué versión Narcisa, no soy muy buena esperando sabes…?- dijo Hermione notablemente alterada conteniendo sus gestos de molestia en el rostro y la necesidad de mandarlo todo al diablo, _debía ser una dama, debía mantener la calma, debía encerrar a su bestia interior…_ Merlín, Ron siempre se lo repetía, _controla tu mal carácter Hermione._

- … está bien lo diré…- dijo Narcisa más entusiasmada por la ilusión de un cotilleo que de la situación misma.

- Hermione, te contaré una historia que se remonta hace mucho tiempo, tan vieja como la mansión misma, es el secreto mejor guardado de la familia y que por lo mismo sólo le pertenece a esta por magia y por ley…- en cuanto Hermione escucho esas cuatro últimas palabras supo que después de esto algo sumamente grande se sumaría a sus ya inmensos problemas.- Veras… hace siglos el primer Malfoy que vino a tierras inglesas trajo consigo una piedra mágica que le fue dada por el mismo Merlín según dicen como amuleto protector… esta piedrecilla contenía unos poderes mágicos únicos e inexistentes aun para cualquier otro amuleto que se pueda crear hoy en día. Merlín le obsequió esta roca a nuestro ancestro con el objetivo de regalarle protección a él y a sus futuros descendientes, no se sabe el motivo o el _favor _que el primer Malfoy hizo por Merlín, pero sin lugar a dudas debió ser sumamente importante para que el mayor mago de la antigüedad regalase tal honor. Con los años este hombre llegó a Inglaterra portando consigo dicha roca… aquí construyó a Malfoy Manor y en sus cimientos más profundos ocultó el amuleto, no sé con qué método o qué poderoso hechizo fue utilizado, más la roca de Merlín de manera increíble se fusionó mágicamente con la construcción de esta casa.

- Bien…- dijo Hermione la cual hasta esa pausa había estado en completo silencio. Con nerviosismo siguió mirando fijamente a Narcisa tratando de no perderse ni una sola palabra de la historia la cual solo continuó cuando la madre de Draco vio que poseía toda la atención de ella.

- Cuando el primer Malfoy contrajo matrimonio y trajo consigo a su esposa un trágico accidente ocurrió, ella falleció a manos de la misma casa, misteriosamente la mansión cobro su vida al no reconocerla como una Malfoy legítima y se la tragó sin dejar más rastro que un nombre grabado bajo el árbol _de la pared_… fue entonces que a sangre y dolor el primer antepasado de la familia reconoció el poder de la piedra de Merlín, con amargura descendió hasta los cimientos de este hogar y lo que encontró en su parte más profunda fue lo que hasta hoy es un completo misterio para los Malfoy… - Narcisa hizo una pausa dando un pequeño sorbo a su taza, provocando que los nervios de la chica se crisparan- Hermione… en la parte más escondida de esta mansión hay una pared de roca inmensa con un árbol tallado en ella que ha crecido junto con las generaciones de Malfoy´s, y que nos ha protegido del mal sin fallar y tristemente bajo el mismo hay un único nombre grabado de la primera víctima de su magia… el nombre oculto de la primera esposa… Clémense Malfoy… tú la conoces es la mujer que aparece en el retrato que cubre el acceso de la recámara de Draco.

- Santo cielo...- Hermione no sabía cómo definir toda esa historia tan trágica y una magia tan siniestra. La imagen de la primera esposa apareció en su mente, era tan bella y tan niña cuando fue puesta en ese retrato. Y ni siquiera había entregado un descendiente a la familia y aun así Draco le decía abuela… que doloroso era todo ello.- ¿qué clase de magia tan extraña puede cobrarse una vida de esa manera?, - preguntó con estupor- no es una maldición pues tiene por objetivo proteger a un familiar… ¿qué era entonces?.

- Nadie lo sabe querida… solamente sabemos que en esa pared se encuentra el árbol genealógico de los Malfoy… solo se cuenta que años más tarde cuando él primer ancestro nuevamente volvió a casarse y trajo a su mujer a esta mansión lo primero que hizo fue grabar su nombre en la pared de roca… más hay algo muy curioso ¿sabes?... a pesar de que los Malfoy estiman que cualquier muggle es una estirpe que debe eliminarse junto a todas sus costumbres, la única manera de grabar el nombre en la pared es tallándolo con tus propias manos… quiero decir a la _manera Muggle_…

- ¿Qué?...- Hermione no podía creer los detalles escabrosos que seguían saliendo a flote sin cesar en toda esa historia, sin poder controlarse le dio un vistazo a las paredes de su habitación, era oficial, ahora jamás volvería a ver esta mansión como una mansión normal, la sola idea de que la casa en cierto modo tenía vida y pensamiento propio le provocaba calosfríos.

- Si, como lo oyes, descendiente tras descendiente a intentado de mil maneras grabar el nombre de su esposo, esposa e hijos en la piedra con magia… pero nada a afectado la magia original de la roca de Merlín, la única forma de hacerlo es grabarlo a mano, destrozando tus dedos, tallando el nombre de quien quieres que la casa proteja con la sangre de tus propias manos heridas.

- Ok… bien creo que entiendo… a medias… pero entiendo… es demasiado confuso, jamás había escuchado una cosa semejante.- sentenció Hermione suspirando cansada, y alterada… ahora la magia de la piedra le sonaba a ritual, recordó la historia de Harry cuando obtuvo el guardapelo del Horrocrux y de la parte en la cual su viejo director tuvo que pagar con su sangre en la roca… definitivamente era demasiado información para una sola noche.

- Yo también me sorprendí con la historia cuando Lucius me la relató, estaba muy asustada…- confesó Narcisa dándole una pequeña sonrisa de apoyo a Hermione.

- _Y eso que si apenas empezaba toda esta historia…-_ ese pensamiento la hizo sobresaltarse.- Espere… entonces ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo la dichosa pared?, - ahí estaba el punto de unión de todo el barullo- según lo que me dice usted y el señor Abraxas… entonces...- Hermione palideció ante el ritmo de sus pensamientos, sus labios se pusieron morados de tanto apretarlos entre sus dientes.

- No creo estar equivocada, y por la expresión de tu rostro creo que te has dado cuenta…- dijo Narcisa mirándola fijamente.

- Espere, eso es descabellado, digo usted…- sin darse cuenta de repente Hermione sintió que el aire le fallaba.

- ¿Ya no te pierdes o sí?... creo que pasó la última vez que hablaron… hace más o menos un mes cuando Draco te dijo sus intenciones… creo fue aquella vez, he visto los cambios en la Mansión con respecto a ti, cuando llegaste te rechazaba enormemente, más de alguna vez interferí conteniendo la magia declarando tu presencia como huésped, pero debido a que el tiempo transcurría, cada vez era más difícil mantener el hechizo sobre ti, después de que Draco habló contigo paulatinamente el rechazo fue cediendo hasta que desapareció por completo hace aproximadamente dos semanas… en mi ingenuidad creí que mi hijo había creado un encantamiento más poderoso para que siguieras como huésped, pero me equivoque ruidosamente-

- Merlín… por eso las manos… las tenía destrozadas…- Hermione vio cada imagen en su cerebro como una película, las tardes que misteriosamente su captor desaparecía en las habitaciones de la mansión con la excusa de estar ocupado _en sus asuntos_… las veces en que escondía tras su espalda sus manos o las muchas veces en que comía sus alimentos utilizando guantes… de pronto unas palabras vinieron a su memoria, palabras dichas por él la noche antes de que saliera a esa bendita misión con Wells, _ la casa te protegerá, nada malo va a ocurrirte, aquí nadie podrá encontrarte jamás… estarás protegida…- ¡NO! ¿qué hizo?... – _pensó, levantándose intempestivamente de su silla perturbada ahora todas las ideas se encajaron como un rompecabezas.

- No te alteres, debemos escuchar la versión de mi hijo antes de hacernos una idea equivocada…- trato de decir Narcisa más lo hechos dejaban todo muy claro en la mente de la chica.

- ¿idea equivocada?, por favor Narcisa, no trates de bajarle el perfil a "_esto"_, ni tú te crees eso- dijo Hermione tratando de controlarse y regularizar su respiración estaba furiosa y asustada, ¿qué demonios significaba eso?, ¿Qué consecuencias traería? Con esfuerzo trató de regularizar su respiración y calmarse- debemos ser objetivos, hay cosas que no encajan y el más importante es que en primer lugar para que esto sucediera yo debería formar parte de la familia, lo cual por supuesto no lo soy, pues entre tu hijo y yo… No, definitivamente no, tan solo con eso tengo pie a la duda…

- Merlín… querida, no trato de bajarle la importancia al asunto, solo trato de aclararte los puntos, el simple hecho de que el Abuelo Abraxas te dé la bienvenida a la familia y el hecho de que la casa se abra a ti… y el abuelo te mencionó la pared… Merlín digo…- Narcisa estaba igual de histérica que ella, pero por alguna razón se veía emocionada…Hermione estaba en shock, por más que intentara buscarle una solución a esa teoría era imposible… aunque no quisiera creérselo de alguna forma Draco Malfoy había grabado su nombre en la pared de la familia Malfoy, las evidencias eran demasiado contundentes.

- ¿Qué hizo Narcisa?...- murmuró Hermione palideciendo aun más y llevándose una mano al estómago de pronto, quería vomitar.

- Eres una Malfoy ahora querida, te hayas casado o no con mi hijo, lo más seguro es que él haya grabado tu nombre a su lado derecho en el árbol…

- Narcisa… yo- a Hermione le daba vueltas la cabeza, sentía que nada era real, que era una pesadilla sin sentido.

- No me molesta si eso es lo que te preocupa, para mí ya mucho antes de que mi hijo hiciera eso, ya eras una hija más… -

- ¿Qué?...- Hermione no sabía si reír o aterrarse de lo que oía, lo que le faltaba, ahora Narcisa la _aprobaba para su _hijo, como si ya no fuera suficiente el pánico que la simple idea le provocara.

- Para mí la sangre pasó a ser nada más que eso sangre- continuó Narcisa completamente calmada- Sangre la que pienso no debería ser derramada en ninguna batalla… no tiene significado, si es sangre de magos o Muggles es sangre de igual manera, solo importa lo valioso que puede llegar a ser una persona… Como la matriarca de la familia Malfoy de la forma más feliz y orgullosa, te doy la bienvenida…- Narcisa sonrió sinceramente y miró a Hermione a los ojos con ternura.- y por favor no te enfades tanto con él, mi Draco debió haber tenido una razón muy importante para haber hecho lo que hizo, no lo Juzgues sin antes de escuchar sus razones y sus por qué, él no es un niño inmaduro que hace las cosas sin pensar antes en las consecuencias, no por nada hemos sobrevivido tanto tiempo, no por nada él es uno de los Mortífagos más cercanos _al que no debe ser nombrado_, ten calma.

- Yo… ¿calma?- no supo porque pero por primera vez en su vida Hermione lloró de confusión y temor. Jamás en toda su existencia se había sentido tan vulnerable y a la vez tan protegida. Lloró amargamente en las faldas de Narcisa mientras ella con paciencia y afecto acarició su cabeza. Ahora ella era una Malfoy, y el peso del apellido hizo mella en ella como un cataclismo, como dijo Narcisa y el Abuelo Abraxas… _por magia y por ley, pésele a quien le pese…_

* * *

En un bosque a la orilla de un lago lejos de cualquier civilización dos encapuchados apuntaban con sus varitas a un grupo de cadáveres que yacían amontonados uno sobre otros como una torre del terror, entre ellos mujeres y niños sin distinción miraban al cielo de la noche con ojos velados y fríos. Con rapidez uno a uno los fueron sumergiendo en las oscuras aguas mientras repetían con parsimonia hechizos complejos de magia negra, cuando el último fue introducido una luz maligna casi imperceptible brillo sobre la superficie del agua sellando el lugar en donde Theodore Nott había escondido un nuevo Horrocrux creado por su amo. A su lado Blaise soltó el aire que mantenía aprisionado en sus pulmones, jamás había visto una cosa semejante con anterioridad, definitivamente la creación de los_ Inferi,_ era algo espantoso, tan solo una hora atrás él y Theo se habían encargado de reunir de la pila de víctimas que ahora había desaparecido. Esa pila de cadáveres era el resultado de una noche exitosa, lo que significaba que la barrida realizada se había realizado sin interrupciones molestas.

- _No era una prioridad matar Muggles a lo loco_,- pensaba Blaise Zabinni en silencio- _el señor oscuro los quería de animales, los quería como ejemplares de investigación... para él esas personas solo eran especímenes de prueba. Las barridas solamente eran una manera de hacer recordar que los Mortífagos aun eramos poderosos y a la vez demostrar que los miembros de la Orden solo son una banda de inútiles incapaces de proteger nada. La mayor prueba de ello era el asunto de Granger... sin embargo..._

- Hemos terminado- sentenció Theodore con voz de ultratumba sacándolo de su ensimismamiento esperando por lo que vendría. Él no era uno de los hombres de confianza del señor oscuro, desde un principio supo que él jamás debió haber visto ni participado en lo que acababa de suceder, lo que correspondía ahora era_ olvidarlo_ todo... con resignación cerró los ojos esperando escuchar el conjuro de Theo- Puedes retirarte, no te borraré la memoria de lo que acabas de ver así que no te preocupes.- escucho con asombro. Al levantar la vista vio a Nott caminar lentamente por la orilla del lago.

- ¿que suce..?-

- Me marcho Zabinni, regresa al cuartel y repórtate- ordenó el chico con calma.

- ¿No vendrás conmigo?... ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Blaise que abrumado miraba a su compañero con temor.

- Me tomaré unas semanas… hay alguien que necesita mi ayuda ahora…- contestó él lanzando una roca a un inmenso lago en el cual cadáveres de muggles se movían como gusanos transformandose lenta y dolorosamente en inferí. Blaise miró a Theodore con un dejo de pánico, ya no era el mismo chico su viejo compañero de escuela con quien hablaba… frente a él tenía a un hombre de contextura enorme y desgarbada, de rostro limpio y apuesto pero con una mirada fría y asesina.

- ¿con el permiso de quién si me permites preguntar…?- preguntó él no conteniendo su curiosidad ni midiendo su atrevimiento. Theo lo miró de reojo expresando su malestar. Blaise casi podía sentir un Cruccio comenzando a nacer en su espalda.

- Con mi autoridad Blaise… tengo el poder para hacer lo que quiero… - Nott jugaba con su varita pasándola por entre sus dedos de la mano derecha.- si te preguntan por mi paradero simplemente diles que no lo sabes y ya.- la voz de Nott era rotunda y amenazante.

- Lo siento... a veces olvido que no eres mi compañero...- contestó Blaise con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Pues espero que sea la ultima vez... la próxima no la contarás... No le digas a nadie a donde iré Blaise, si lo haces te rompo el cuello- lo amenazó Theo bajando la capucha de su cabeza y mirando directamente al rostro de su compañero.

- No se de qué me hablas, no sé donde irás Nott... yo...-

- Sé que lo sabes… a mi no me engañas… sé que sabes dónde voy…- Theo vio como Blaise se tensaba y agachaba la cabeza sabiéndose descubierto, con lentitud se alejó del chico para darle la espalda.

- Claro…- susurro Blaise desviando sus ojos del lago- Supongo que sabes… que yo…-

- Deberías hacerlo si tienes la intención de algún día salvar a Pansy… sabes que esta historia concluirá en un futuro cercano…-

- No sé si debería decirle a Draco que sé su pequeño secreto…-

- Es tu decisión si quieres involucrarte… pero debes elegir tu camino pronto, por mi parte… he esperado por ella por años… llegó el momento en que debo formar parte de esa historia…-

- No lo sé… es peligroso… me quedé callado cuando vi todo eso del elfo enfermo, aun pienso que yo no debería haber visto nada.

- No debiste estar ahí, pero ya lo sabes y estas enterado, aunque no sepas toda la verdad te has involucrado debes elegir de que bando estas Blaise, si no lo haces te borraré la memoria yo mismo.

- Debo pensarlo aun… es muy peligroso…- Blaise sudaba y temblaba aun agachado.

- Eres tan amigo de él como yo Blaise, y no dijiste nada aun cuando pudiste hacerlo, es más creo que podrías ser de utilidad…-

- ¿Crees que Draco me deje ayudar?... digo… sé muy bien que no soy una persona confiable, pero la verdad es que te juro por mi orgullo que ya no quiero seguir metido en esta mierda de ser un Mortífago, estoy arto también… sé muy bien que si sigo aquí terminaré igual o peor que Crabbe y Goyle.

- No veo el problema, pero debes preguntarle, aquí hay algo grande detrás y si te involucras, deberás hacerlo hasta el cuello, si no yo mismo me encargaré de ti.- Blaise tragó grueso, él sabía que Theo lo mataría si se atrevía siquiera en pensar traicionar a Draco o a él.

- ¿Qué sabes tú Theo…?-

- No puedo decirte, pero lo sé todo… sé que viene de aquí en adelante y no me voy a mantener al margen…-

- ¿Cuándo verás a Draco?...- preguntó el tratando de calentarse las manos en una diminuta fogata que con su varita había encendido para calmar sus nervios.

- Tal vez mañana… tal vez mañana...- respondió Theodore Nott mientras observó como la luna cada vez más roja era testigo del momento exacto de su intervención.

* * *

Disculpen la demora, han sido unas semanas agotadoras y extenuantes y cada vez me cuesta más dedicarme a lo que me gusta. Esperaba subir este capítulo estos días feriados en mi país, pero entre celebraciones y el cansancio producido, no me dio tiempo ni cabeza…¡Felices 202 años a mi Patria Amada! ¡Viva Chile!

Espero les haya gustado aun me faltan detalles que afinar entes de empezar con la acción, ¡falta poco! Para quienes esperan ver a Theo, el próximo capítulo está dedicado solamente a él, no les adelanto nada para dejarles con las ganas… Nos Leemos!

Vamos por lo 100 reviews! Go! Go! Go! Je! (modestia a parte).


	10. El brazo derecho

Me he esforzado por hacer mi tarea, es por ello que hoy les traigo un capítulo a pesar de mi retraso.

A lo que importa. A leer!

**GO!**

* * *

**El brazo derecho.**

Años atrás en Hogwarts.

Un joven veía el atardecer más bello que jamás en sus cortos diecisiete años hubiese presenciado. Su expresión enigmática, sus constantes suspiros exasperaban a la joven que lo acompañaba la cual solo se limitaba a mirar su ancha espalda, él simplemente se dedicaba a observar el sol esconderse y disfrutar de su compañía. Estaba exhausto y tenía demasiado sueño, sus bellos ojos azules y cabello oscuro le otorgaban un aura de misticismo y peligrosidad que él muchas veces había agradecido, nadie excepto Malfoy y ella se le acercaban sin temor, esos dos eran sus mejores amigos.

- ¿Vas a decirme por qué me llamaste? ¿o me vas a tener aquí toda la noche observándote el trasero?- el dejo de molestia de sus palabras arrancó una mueca divertida en los labios del muchacho.

- Siempre tan encantadora… por eso me gustas-

- ¿Por qué te comportas así?... estas extraño…- aseveró ella preocupada.

- Las cosas cambiaran sabes, por mucho que pueda _verlas_ ahora, no puedo evitarlas… ni modificarlas…- el chico poseía una mirada acongojada y llena de emoción.

- ¿Si tienes ese poder por qué no lo usas para el bien Theo?, estoy segura de que la Orden del Fénix te ayudará y te acogerá por sobre que seas un Slytherin, tu habilidad nos ayudaría mucho… te lo he pedido en más de una ocasión, Theo vente conmigo y únete a nosotros en la lucha contra _tú sabes quién_…- dijo con voz suplicante.

- No es el camino que debo seguir…- el chico seguía apoyado en el borde del barandal de la Torre de Astronomía, su rostro poseía una expresión de niño reprendido y ofuscado. Más en sus ojos se reflejaba temor.

- ¡Por Merlín Theo!, ¡estas equivocado cada uno forja su propio destino!, si lo deseas hablaré con Harry y los chicos y vendrás con nosotros al salir de la escuela.- dijo Hermione mientras colocaba sus manos en las caderas, se sentía frustrada e inútil, tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas por culpa de la impotencia, le dolía el no tener el poder suficiente para ayudarlo y lo que le causaba mayor dolor… no tenía el poder de convencimiento para que Theodore Nott confiara en ella.

Theo era un chico diferente en muchos sentidos, él poseía un pensamiento diferente y completamente independiente, siempre fue libre de su estigma de ser una serpiente y más aun, de cargar con un apellido manchado, que era de conocimiento general que él portaba sobre sus hombros un pasado oscuro y siniestro propio de sus antepasados sangre pura y por sobre todo… de las elecciones de su padre, un Mortífago confeso. Theodore Nott, era agradable y sumamente paciente, jamás en todos los años que incondicionalmente había sido su amiga lo vio perder el control de alguna situación; muchos podrían haber pensado que su carácter era frio y calculador… pero la simple verdad es que Theo era tímido… un chico amable que siempre tenía la palabra justa para toda situación y una mano cálida que te brindaba confianza… nunca en toda su vida se dejó embaucar por los pensamientos racistas de su padre ni mucho menos creyó una sola palabra del círculo de Mortífagos con los cuales se codeaba, él estaba a favor de sí mismo, con y sin ningún bando a la vez, él velaba por su vida y la de los que apreciaba… esa era toda la filosofía de su existencia y por increíble que parezca, a su manera le resultaba.

Recordaba claramente el día en que Theo entró en su vida, su primer encuentro fue curiosamente provocado por una de las tantas travesuras de Pevees… aquella vez había discutido con Ron por una tontería que ya ni siquiera recordaba, estaba tan ofuscada y molesta con él, que dentro de su ira personal y las ganas de desaparecer del mundo, no se percato que había tomado un camino desconocido cuando salió por el retrato de la señora gorda, solo cuando pudo espantar sus demonios internos logró percatarse de su loca huida, estaba en un pasillo lleno de polvo y telarañas apenas iluminado por antorchas en sus muros estas se encendían conforme ella avanzaba paso a paso, era media tarde y las clases habían terminado no hace mucho, sin embargo aquel pasillo era tan oscuro que perfectamente podría confundir a cualquiera; desorientada intentó volver sobre sus pasos pero a medida que doblaba y tomaba nuevos pasillos se dio cuenta que estaba completamente perdida.

Estaba asustada y solo podía pensar en hallar la salida, en silencio camino lo que parecían horas más su reloj de pulsera le indicaba que solamente habían sido minutos. A pesar de haber caminado tanto no era capaz de encontrar la salida y no se escuchaba ningún sonido, inconscientemente trataba de caminar lo mas silenciosamente posible como evitando llamar la atención, tan solo podía escuchar su respiración agitada y sentir el miedo de saberse perdida y sin salida. Tan desesperada estaba que de un instante a otro dejó de ser precavida y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad sin medir consecuencias, de pronto al doblar una esquina su pie pasó de largo en el suelo… fue cosa de un instante, ahora solo sabía que rodaba por una escalera de piedra inmensa la cual se encontraba tan empinada que era imposible detenerse por sí misma, y peor aun torpemente había perdido su varita en el tropiezo, bruscamente descendió golpeándose las costillas, la cabeza y toda parte que tuviera expuesta al mundo. Pensó que moriría cuando vio que dicha escalera no tenía final, ante ella un vació negro la esperaba para tragársela. Cerró los ojos esperando su miserable muerte y ahí fue cuando una voz adolorida y profunda pronunció un hechizo dejándola flotando en medio de la nada.

- _Aresto momentum_…- susurró una voz masculina. Al volver el rostro Hermione observó a un chico que sentado al final de las escaleras justo en el último peldaño apuntándole con su varita, el chico la observaba con una expresión de dolor en su rostro, Hermione estaba tan abajo en medio de la nada que no podía reconocer su rostro.- _Ascendere…_- lo oyó susurrar el chico mientras que una fuerza suave e invisible comenzó a jalarla nuevamente hacia arriba, conforme se acercaba con asombro vio que era un alumno de Slytherin, y nada más ni nada menos que la sombra de Malfoy… peor aun…

- Tú…- logro articular con asombro mientras el chico con cuidado la guió hasta depositarla a su lado en el peldaño de piedra. Una vez la soltó un quejido de dolor salió de su boca, estaba tan o peor herido que ella. Hermione de sujetó como pudo de los bordes salientes de la roca, aquella escaleta estaba casi en posición vertical.

- … de nada…- dijo él respirando con dificultad.

- Yo…- Hermione estaba aturdida, no sabía si por los golpes sufridos en su cabeza o por el asombro mismo.- ¿Dónde estamos?...- terminó por decir la chica nerviosa… tragando grueso, de alguna manera le alivió el no estar sola en ese extraño lugar.

- No lo sé, estaba explorando por aquí y me caí…aaagh…- Nott se agarraba las costillas con una mano.

- ¿Porqué no has salido de aquí?...- preguntó ella con ansiedad.

- No puedo moverme me duele demasiado… creo que me rompí algunas costillas…- susurró respirando con dificultad y apretando los dientes.

- ¡Por Merlín!- exclamó ella acercándose al chico para verlo mejor.- déjame ver…- ordenó ella con apremio. Sorprendentemente Nott se dejó tocar por ella, mientras Hermione levantaba su camisa y veía con horror como una gran hematoma de color rojo adornaba su torso, palmeo con cuidado la zona teniendo por respuesta un alarido contenido del chico.- Lo siento mucho…- se disculpó de verdad. El chico mostraba dificultad para respirar y un silbido extraño sonaba en su garganta.

- No pasa nada…- dijo entre dientes ahora temblando levemente y sudando por el esfuerzo que le provocaba contener el inmenso dolor.

- Merlín… debe haberte afectado los pulmones de alguna manera, debemos ir a la enfermería y pronto…- susurró con preocupación.

- Te lo agradecería enormemente, pensé que moriría aquí… no quiero que lo malinterpretes pero estoy muy feliz que te hayas caído aquí… esta vez Peeves se ha extralimitado- aquel comentario sacó una sonrisa nerviosa en Hermione la cual se atrevió por primera vez, mirar los hermosos ojos de Nott… el cual le regaló la primera sonrisa sincera, más no la última que ella vería.

Recordaba con nostalgia aquella situación, después de que Theo recuperara su varita con un _accio, _conjuntamente decidieron que ella lo petrificara para sacarlo de ahí, ya que él no podía caminar ni moverse, era por lejos la opción más satisfactoria para ambos. Gracias al cielo subir las escaleras no fue tan complicado las cuales prácticamente escaló con el chico flotando a su costado, cuando llegó arriba se dio cuenta de todo era diferente, ya no estaba aquel largo pasillo lleno de polvo y telarañas, ahora solamente había una solitaria puerta frente a ambos- al parecer Peeves está asustado- pensó ella con desagrado. Era probable que el poltergeist de Hogwarts se había dado cuenta de las consecuencias de su pequeña broma y recapacitado _en algo _por lo menos. Con desesperación abrió la dicha puerta al no tener otra opción, suspiró de alivió al salir a un corredor ya conocido el cual milagrosamente se encontraba cerca de la enfermería, corrió con Theodore Nott flotando a su lado por su hechizo, le dolían las piernas y la cabeza pero inexplicablemente estaba preocupada por el daño del Slytherin que llevaba. A Madame Pomfrey casi le da un infarto cuando los vio entrar llenos de sangre y magulladuras. Todo había sucedido muy rápido a su alrededor, la enfermera depositó a Theo en una cama y lo despetrificó, un grito horrible salió de la boca de él cuando se vio liberado de su posición encorvada, quedando tendido en la cama.

- ¡Merlín muchacho!- exclamó Madame Pomfrey.

- Tiene rota las costillas Madame Pomfrey y creo que comprometió sus pulmones…- susurró Hermione asustada haciendo temblar su barbilla, pero sin dejar de mirar al chico, el cual le devolvía la mirada con la misma intensidad. La enfermera no dijo nada y solo se dedicó a suministrar pociones y hechizos sanadores. Con paciencia Hermione solo se dedicó a observar. La expresión del muchacho comenzó a relajarse conforme le administraban los medicamentos. Para su alivio Nott parecía verse mejor… sin embargo su tranquilidad se esfumó al sentir el azote de la puerta de la enfermería y ver ingresar a Malfoy hecho una fiera…

- ¡Maldita sangre sucia!... ¡la vas a pagar!...- Hermione no reaccionó a las palabras de Malfoy, y solo recobró su realidad cuando se percató de que él le apuntaba con su varita dispuesto a atacarla.

- ¡Señor Malfoy!- gritó Madame Pomfrey, sin poder detener el hechizo lanzado. Hermione levantó su varita en un intento de bloquear el ataque, pero era demasiado tarde. Cerró los ojos por inercia esperando, sin embargo el hechizo nunca la toco. Con estupor vio a Theodore Nott siendo arrojado con violencia por arriba de su cabeza aterrizando con un golpe seco en el piso de piedra unos metros al fondo de la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey se veía superada por la situación, sin saber si era lo correcto o no, corrió hacia Theo para ver como se encontraba.

- ¡No la toques Draco!- gritó Theo desde su posición apenas levantando su cabeza y mirando amenazadoramente a su amigo, lo cual bastó para que Malfoy se petrificara en su lugar sin saber qué contestar. De pronto su mirada se dirigió hacia Hermione la cual asustada estaba de pie al lado de la cama de Theo, ella sangraba de un corte en su ceja izquierda y tenía toda su túnica manchada, su mejilla derecha estaba adornada por un golpe duro que le había dejado toda la cara y parte de su ojo de color negro, su labio estaba partido e hinchado… sus rodillas rotas y sangrantes… no supo por qué, pero en ese momento algo en el interior de Draco se removió inquieto, lleno de ira… más no sabía por qué. Hermione caminó con dificultad hacia Theo sin mirar a Draco ajena a la confusión que su presencia provocaba en ambos chicos.

- Gracias… por todo…- le dijo ella a Nott el cual ya estaba recargado en el hombro de Madame Pomfrey. Solo una mueca confundida surcó los labios de Malfoy.

- Me salvaste la vida… es lo menos que podía hacer… gracias a ti Hermione…- respondió Theo regalándole una mueca de sonrisa dolorosa, la cual fue correspondida de la misma forma por la chica.

- ¡Por Merlín señorita Granger!- exclamó la enfermera ahora recién dirigiéndole su mirada.- ¡¿Que les pasó a ambos, explíquenme?!- exigió la enfermera sin quitarle la vista de encima a Draco- ¡y usted señor Malfoy!, no se le ocurra hacer otra tontería, no informaré al director este incidente… 50 puntos menos para Slytherin por su falta de sentido común.

- Rayos…- masculló Theo con molestia.-

- No lo sé muy bien, Madame Pomfrey… pero nos perdimos… y caí… y el café es exquisito…- dijo Hermione emitiendo una carcajada antes de desplomarse desmayada al suelo. Madame Pomfrey dejó a Theo en la camilla más cercana yendo al lado de la chica.

- ¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Theo preocupado sin dejar de ver a la chica mientras la enfermera examinaba los ojos de la chica.

- Alguna conmoción por los golpes en su cabeza…- respondió ella haciéndola levitar hasta la camilla contigua a la de Theo.- supongo que será usted quien me explique lo sucedido señor Nott.

- Fue muy extraño Madame Pomfrey, ambos nos perdimos en un pasillo creo que del tercer piso no estoy seguro ya, solamente sé que fue una broma de Peeves… era un pasillo desconocido… yo fui el primero en caer… había una escalera larga sin fin… me lastime en la caída, luego cayó ella una media hora después…- el muchacho si apenas explicaba coherentemente lo sucedido dejando a madame Pomfrey desconcertada.- …el resto es historia… ambos estábamos confundidos por lo que nos pasó, como yo no podía moverme Granger se ofreció a petrificarme para evitar el dolor y un daño mayor con el objetivo de venir aquí… el resto usted lo sabe…- contestó Nott rascándose la cabeza aun confundido. Draco unos metros más allá comprendió el por qué ella estaba tan herida. Pero lo que no entendió fue la actitud de su amigo.

- Está bien señor Nott, no comprendo mucho su historia pero supongo que hoy no fue el día de ambos… lamento que usted y la señorita Granger hayan sufrido estas consecuencias… le hablaré al director del incidente para tomar alguna medida sobre Peeves…- la enfermera fruncía el ceño enfadada- En fin… debe quedarse hoy en la enfermería al igual que su compañera… ambos deben descansar y recuperarse…¡y señor Malfoy!…- dijo la enfermera mirando a Draco con molestia- haga el favor de ir a la torre de Gryffindor a avisar al señor Potter y al señor Weasley del paradero de su amiga…- El rostro de Draco era poesía pura.

- ¡NO LO HARÉ, POR MI QUE SE…!-

- Treinta puntos menos para Slytherin… ¿Quiere seguir perdiendo puntos señor Malfoy? ¿o prefiere obedecer?...- masculló Madame Pomfrey hastiada.

- Ve Draco…- le pidió Nott de forma calmada- y por favor evita maldecir a Potter y a Weasley en el proceso…

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó desde que había perdido el conocimiento, cuando abrió los ojos a su lado Harry se veía con expresión preocupada, y a extrañeza de Hermione, su amigo tenía el labio roto. Fue en extremo molesto y agotador sobrevivir a esa semana que ambos ella y Nott estuvieron en observación, durante la hora de visitas la enfermería parecía un campo de batalla, por un lado la presencia de Malfoy y sus secuaces durante la mayor parte del tiempo era exasperante. Nott amablemente los contenía para que no armaran una guerra particular en la enfermería contra Harry y todos los Weasley. Era un alivio cuando Madame Pomfrey los sacaba casi a punta de varita de la enfermería, era gracioso y a la vez estresante, sin embargo esa era la única forma en la cual podían descansar.

Al pasar los días, el compartir golosinas con Theo mientras ambos compartían experiencias personales se volvió algo completamente normal. Él era agradable, divertido y amable… los chistes sin sentido que contaba con tanto entusiasmo le alegraban los días que tuvo que pasar en cama, las risas, las bromas, los juegos muggles que ella le enseñó entretanto, sus preguntas excéntricas… todo era fascinante entre ambos, en él había encontrado un compañero de intelecto y carácter común. Algo que secretamente ella anhelaba y deseaba. Con gracia Hermione recordaba el día en que casi escupió su flan de chocolate por una de las descabelladas preguntas de Nott… la duda de quién rayos era_ Madonna…_ la tuvo con ataque de risa por casi media hora. Theo era curioso por naturaleza, se llevó la impresión de su vida cuando vio a Madonna contorsionarse en paños menores en su pequeño reproductor mp4, que posterior e irremediablemente perdió a manos de él. A pesar de las múltiples súplicas de Hermione porque que le devolviera su reproductor de música, el simplemente la ignoró, cuando deseaba Theo podía llegar a ser tan o peor de fastidioso como Ron con la comida. No había sido nada fácil modificar el aparatito para que lograse pasar a través de los hechizos detectores de objetos muggles del colegio, mas a Theo le importó un cuerno su esfuerzo, ahora que tenía a _Madonna _encerrada en aquella cajita, no la dejaría escapar.

Al salir de la enfermería, pensó que Nott se olvidaría de ella, más grande fue su sorpresa cuando un día almorzando con sus amigos en el gran comedor Theodore Nott simplemente se sentó a su lado en la mesa de los leones como si nada pasara y con su mejor cara de cachorro abandonado le devolvió su reproductor de música averiado por su uso indiscriminado.

- A quien tengo que matar para recuperar a Madonna- dijo serio y con determinación mirándola a los ojos fijamente, ignorando olímpicamente las varitas y miradas asesinas que sus compañeros de casa de propinaban. Todos a excepción de ella se quedaban petrificados por sus palabras. Cualquiera podría haber interpretado sus gestos como una amenaza viva, todos menos ella. En ese instante supo que jamás podría alejarse de él… ni él de ella. Y su amistad comenzó cuando ella entre carcajadas le prometió conseguir a una Madonna nueva solo para él, siempre y cuando volviera a su mesa y se portara como una buena serpiente rastrera que era. Con una sonrisa de niño Theo le entregó un par de varitas de regaliz y se fue con la alegría pintada en el rostro a sentarse al lado de un Draco Malfoy, y un colegio entero estupefacto.

Con el pasar del tiempo su amistad creció y maduró para transformarse en algo superior, su confianza y cercanía los llevaba a reunirse muchas veces a escondidas del mundo. No a todos les parecía correcto dicha relación… pero a ambos les importaba muy poco. A penas disponía de un poco de tiempo libre y de descanso, corría para estar con él unos momentos. Había días en que ambos simplemente a penas se saludaban. Theo siempre le esperaba con alguna que otra golosina y un buen libro… ella podía escuchar por horas como él recitaba para ella bajo la brisa de primavera frente al lago negro… a veces ambos dormían rendidos por el cansancio simplemente apoyándose uno al lado de otro ajenos a las miradas reprobatorias y al mundo en general.

Ya habían pasado tres años desde entonces y mucha historia entre ambos… ahora ambos ya casi adultos pero no diferentes… Theodore Nott estaba ahí parado frente a ella, su amigo incondicional… _Ella estaba enterada de su_ _habilidad… de su gran secreto. _Más de alguna vez se sorprendía de los lapsus en los cuales los ojos de Theo se perdían en el espacio, en ocasiones éste se ausentaba largos minutos en los cuales su cuerpo dejaba de reaccionarle y caía en un estado de sopor, la primera vez que tuvo uno de sus episodios frente a ella Theo había dejado de respirar, sin lugar a dudas ese fue uno de los sustos más grandes que haya recibido en su vida, simplemente se había desvanecido mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro camino a la clase de transformaciones, cayendo como muerto por algún hechizo, aquella vez se había quedado con los ojos abiertos y fijos en la nada. Desde ese día, el mayor secreto de Theodore Nott le fue revelado, no pudo disimular su sorpresa y estupor cuando lo supo, de hecho se había quedado helada, más aún después de escuchar lo de su madre y de la habilidad que ella poseía... simplemente no pudo rechazarlo, ella lo apreciaba de todas formas con o sin visiones. Era un momento que recordaba con cariño y aprecio, ese secreto que tanto le costaba asumir al chico, los acercó más como amigos y confidentes estrechando sus lazos, volviéndolos íntimos y cercanos, a pesar de su sorpresa nada cambió su sentir hacia él, simplemente seguía siendo Theo, con sus lapsus y todo pero seguiría siendo el mismo chico amable, gentil e inteligente que ella tan bien conocía. De repente volvió de sus recuerdos al oír la voz profunda de él.

- No te mortifiques Hermione, a pesar de que mi camino será diferente al tuyo este nos llevará al mismo punto de unión, me necesitarás, él me necesitará también, y a ambos los ayudaré… jamás dejaré se ser quien soy y jamás dejaré se der tu amigo, nunca lo olvides…- Theo lo sabía, él ya lo había visto… tarde o temprano se convertiría en lo que más odiaba… Hermione lo miraba mientras él seguía inmóvil en su misma posición, ignorándola, Theo jamás había sido muy expresivo pero ella lo sabía, podía ver la tristeza y la amargura en sus ojos… a ella jamás la engañaría. Theo era una persona que son suma dificultad dejaba a las personas entrar a su vida, solo los elegidos podían disfrutar de su carácter y su compañía, era curioso para ella saber que lo compartía con la persona qué mas ha odiado en su vida _Malfoy… Theo era una caja de sorpresas…_

- Todo saldrá bien…- susurro Hermione mientras imitaba la posición de su amigo justo a su lado apoyándose en el barandal, desde ahí a lo lejos pudo distinguir al borde del bosque prohibido una figura oscura y diminuta con cabello rubio la cual se movía en círculos inquieto, apenas era una silueta lejana, pero las características de esta eran únicas,- hablando del diablo y se aparece- pensó con una mueca de ira.

- No dejes que nada te toque Hermione, vuélvete fuerte, poderosa, rápida y mordaz… sé la mejor en duelos, no permitas que te lastimen…- de repente esas palabras angustiadas de su amigo la sacaron de su cuento personal con Malfoy, Theo estaba rogándole, sintió como su corazón golpeaba de miedo contra su pecho; él no era de las personas que demostraba sus sentimientos, de hecho su personalidad reservada era lejos, lo que más le gustaba de él, por ello en cuanto Theo la envolvió entre sus brazos de forma brusca y posesiva dejando de lado cualquier tipo de vergüenza, supo que él ya había elegido su camino… ahora nada de lo que ella hiciera lo haría cambiar de opinión. Hermione lloró desconsoladamente correspondiendo el abrazo de Theo, ella ahora sabía.

- Jamás he entendido cuando hablas del futuro Theo, tan solo te pido que no te mueras, te lo suplico…- rogo ella sollozando sonoramente, mientras envolvía la gran espalda del chico con sus brazos, Theo era muy alto y atlético siquiera alcanzaba a rodearlo, su espalda ancha y fuerte se lo impedía. Theo la levanto en sus brazos irguiéndose en su altura separándola varios centímetros del piso para lograr un mayor contacto, Hermione escondió su cabeza en el cuello de él con afecto y dolor, sus lagrimas saltaron sin control en cuanto se dio cuenta que ese abrazo era un abrazo de despedida, por el cuello de Theo rodaron sus lágrimas de tristeza las cuales se alojaron al borde su impecablemente camisa blanca, era doloroso despedirse así, Theo no lloraba pero temblada de miedo, acorde a sus sentimientos de frustración estrechó más fuerte el cuerpo de la chica olvidándose por un instante de su fuerza, la sintió gemir pero no le importó… _solo un poco más- _pensó él.

- Debes ser fuerte pequeña, te juro que me volverás a ver, tal vez no en las condiciones que esperas, seremos diferentes pero seremos los mismos- Theo besó levemente el cuello de ella, apenas un roce, pero lo suficiente para demostrarle su cariño, él siempre evitaba el contacto con otras personas le incomodaba, tal vez por ello nunca tuvo novia había intentado ser intimo con otras chicas pero todas ellas producían una incomodidad en él, no sentía nada profundo, su corazón no latía con fuerza, no sentía alegría ni felicidad, nunca sintió más que amistad por todas ellas, todas… menos ella… Hermione era su alma, era todo lo bueno que conocía, con ella él se sentía completo, el tan solo pensar en no tenerla a su lado le provocaba deseos de morir, siempre se preguntó cómo sería en robarle un beso, a qué sabría, qué sentiría… ¡era una locura! pero ese pequeño beso en su cuello lo había hecho estremecerse… aunque se lo negara…_ él la amaba…_ ante ese íntimo contacto sintió desfallecer, pero se mantuvo firme aun estrechando entre sus brazos el pequeño frágil cuerpo de ella.

- ¿Cuándo te irás?...- pregunto ella controlando su llanto y susurrando suavemente en su oído provocando millones de sensaciones distintas en él.

- Hoy… ya me han contactado… y es probable que de aquí no nos volvamos a ver- contestó con la voz más fieme que pudo entonar, debía mantener su postura, no debía ceder ante sus emociones. Con esfuerzo logro reunir sus pensamientos-, después de ser instruido por todos _ellos _me uniré a Voldemort, necesito ser fuerte y poseer esos conocimientos para poder hacer de lugarteniente _del que no debe ser nombrado_… desde dentro podré ayudarte a asesinarlo- dijo con convicción apartándose de Hermione y depositándola nuevamente en el suelo ahora abrazándola por la espalda mientras hundía su cabeza en el cuello de ella evitando que le viera al rostro. Theo temblaba como un pajarillo herido.

- Yo me uniré al final de curso, no quiero que Harry sospeche, mis habilidades deben ser escondidas el mayor tiempo posible, gracias a Merlín que _ellos_ entienden…-

- Debemos considerarnos afortunados de este honor… gracias a Dumbledore tendremos esta oportunidad… jamás creí que él me vería…- dijo el chico con humildad.

- Dumbledore siempre ha visto más allá que cualquiera, incluso más allá que ti Theo, nadie lo entiende bien, pero siempre he pensado que él sabía que ambos estábamos en el mismo camino…tal vez por ello siempre nos hizo trabajar juntos… como prefectos y compañeros de clase-

- Es increíble… jamás creí llegar a conocerte de esta forma, eres la segunda persona en este mundo que me ha aceptado como soy… ¿sabes?- dijo él con un tono alegre- me siento afortunado.

- ¿La segunda?, ¿soy la segunda para ti?- pregunto ella mientras fingía pellizcar el brazo del chico, tratando de alejar la tristeza de ese momento.

- No me mal interpretes… la segunda persona… más la primera chica…-

- ¿Quién es la primera entonces Theo?- preguntó Hermione con curiosidad, según las experiencias que su amigo había vivido, solo su familia sabía de sus habilidades, habían muchas que sabiéndolo lo rechazaban por temor… otros lo intuían pero preferían ser ciegos…

- No te gustará lo que escucharas…- respondió él, incómodo.

- Aun así… me gustaría saber quién es, si esa persona te aceptó como eres, merece por lo menos todo mi respeto aunque no me agrade…- susurró Hermione aun desconcertada.

- Theo levanto la vista y la vio de reojo…- esa era la razón de por qué eran amigos, del por qué la quería, ella era fiel y hermosa, única.

- Es Draco, Hermione… solo ustedes dos saben de mi _poder_ y me han aceptado sin condiciones ni temor…- estaba de piedra, se lo hubiera imaginado de cualquiera, pero de _él_ era sumamente difícil de visualizar.

- Okay, si me molestó… lo admito pero, trataré de hacer un punto muerto en la balanza del bien de Malfoy, es un grano de arena bueno, pero en fin es un grano contra mil rocas al otro lado…-

- Lo le juzgues así preciosa, ya verás que te puedes sorprender… Draco no es un mal chico, _solo está perdido_, él no posee la fortuna que yo…-

- ¿y se puede saber que te hace tan afortunado y que tu amigo no posea?...- preguntó ella sin ser muy seria al respecto, _Malfoy _siempre fue un tema muerto entre ambos.

- Él esta solo Hermione… yo en cambio te tengo a ti…- respondió- eres una guía en mi camino oscuro, eres mi meta al cual llegar, Draco no tiene a alguien así en su vida, estoy seguro que si yo estuviera en su lugar estaría igual de perdido y solo…- Hermione estaba callada, sin duda aquellas palabras serían un rompecabezas en los pensamientos de ella, Draco Malfoy siempre fue un dilema sin resolver en la vida de la chica. Aunque ella no lo quisiera aceptar estaba _algo _sorprendida.

- Guau, excelente regalo antes de mi partida, he dejado sin habla a Hermione Granger… ¿sorprendida?- se aventuró a preguntar él con sorna.

- Si puede que me sorprenda, pero en realidad estoy conmovida Theo, no presté mucha atención en lo que se refería a Malfoy pero en cuanto a ti, fue hermoso… eso es seguro…- Theo veía la expresión de irritación en el rostro de ella, era la misma expresión que Draco colocaba cuando él le hablaba de ella. Si supieran ambos cuán en común tenían se sorprenderían, ambos tercos y orgullosos, habilidosos e inteligentes, dos caras de un mismo ser.

Había conocido a Hermione por cosas del destino, ella estaba en su camino… no lo pudo evitar, jamás en su vida se había negado a ningún tipo de petición por ello cuando lo emparejaron con ella en pociones meses después de su extraño incidente no le desagradó en lo absoluto, no chisto ni hizo ningún ademán que indicara que no estaba de acuerdo con dicho emparejamiento, Hermione Granger era brillante, él también lo era, pero ella era algo más, sin proponérselo su propio destino le estaba dando la oportunidad de acercarse más a ella, no se había parado a observarla con anterioridad hasta el mismo momento en que ella cruzo su camino, él tenía conocidos y uno que otro amigo más cercano en otras casas, para él los límites sociales no existían, no era como si no le importara, su padre le había enseñado muy bien las _diferencias_, cómo no recordar la primera vez que se atrevió a contradecirlo… aquella vez había sido paradójicamente por ella, le había dicho a su padre que la sangre no importaba… _grave error…_ la había puesto de ejemplo a ella, sus palabras habían sido simples y concisas "padre como se puede menospreciar a los sangres sucias, tengo una compañera de colegio hija de muggles y es la alumna más brillante y lista que haya pisado el colegio en generaciones… creo que te equivocas…", esas habían sido sus palabras, hasta el día de hoy recordaba la paliza descarnada que su padre le había dado, irónicamente a lo muggle… era la primera vez que alguien le golpeaba y la primera vez que supo qué se sentían los puños de un hombre que le sacaba por lo menos dos cuerpos y una veintena de años de diferencia. Jamás le perdonó por eso, hasta el día de hoy aquel episodio era un tabú para ambos, nunca más dijo algo en contra de los hijos de muggles, y su padre jamás volvió a golpearlo ni a tocarlo. Era una tregua de silencio y odio mutuo.

A pesar de su desagradable experiencia, su pensamiento se mantuvo firme, su cuerpo y su mente habían crecido y su ideología era la línea de su vida. Y ahí estaba ahora, siendo el receptor único de las miradas y atenciones de ella, era su amiga, su compañera, Hermione era importante y siempre lo sería. Ella era el eslabón que mantenía su cordura y sus fuerzas, en su mente no sabía por qué…no lo había podido evitar, la vio en una de sus primeras visiones cuando ingresó a Hogwarts, una visión algo borrosa debido a las posibilidades y a las variaciones, sin embargo, nunca fue lo suficientemente borrosa como para que ella desapareciera, siempre había estado presente desde el momento mismo en que él la vio, también estaba el niño pudín, una risa suave se dibujó en sus labios al recordar la imagen… igualmente borroso… ambos iguales, pero diferentes. Nunca fue su voluntad involucrarse, en aquel entonces lo consideraba una molestia demasiado… "molesta"… no quería formar parte de la historia, siempre había tenido visiones a cerca de la gente a su alrededor, en especial su gente más cercana como su mejor amigo por ejemplo, a medida que se daba cuenta de sus propias limitaciones aprendió que mientras más cercano sea a una persona las visiones son más claras y poderosas, tal vez por ello nunca fue capaz de decirle a Hermione de la premonición que había tenido de Draco y ella hace un año, Merlín si lo supiera de seguro se arroja al lago negro… jamás le había pasado, no podía ver el punto de unión de ambos, pero desde que tuvo la visión mil y un variaciones se hicieron presente, en meses casi desaparecía, de nublaba, cambiaba, pero de repente volvía con fuerza, generalmente después de alguna pelea o encuentro de ambos participantes… era fuerte y concisa cada vez más cercana, si ella supiera… el destino de ambos estaba unido de alguna extraña manera y él lo sabía.

Hermione era sumamente importante para él, era la tranquilidad en su vida, era paz, una tierra inmaculada donde descansar, esa parte de ella era solamente suya, aun recordaba el día en que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, aun hasta ahora no había deseado ponerle nombre, prefería que siguiera así, un sentimiento flotante y latente, pero sin nombre.

- _No sé cómo puedes andar con él Hermione, Nott es extraño y taciturno, no es de fiar, además siempre anda con Malfoy…- dijo Ron a mitad del pasillo que se dirigía a la clase de pociones, se notaba estaba molesto y cabreado, todos bien sabían que Weasley estaba enamorado de Granger hace años._

- _No es tu asunto Ron, confió en Theo tanto o más que ustedes, sé muy bien que él jamás me haría daño, muy independiente de que sea el mejor amigo de Malfoy, él es… él es… mi amigo…- respondió ella segura sin dejar de mirar desafiante a Ronald Weasley._

- _Qué lo hace tan especial ¿he?, todo Gryffindor habla de ti a tus espaldas y tu ni te inmutas, ¡por Merlín Hermione, es un Slytherin y el hijo de un Mortífago! Y te la vives pegada a él…-_

- _No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de mis actos Ronald, tan solo diré que él es distinto a como todos creen, y por más que desconfíes de él no me alejaré, es un compañero al que admiro por razones más allá de tu comprensión…- respondió Hermione mirando seriamente al chico._

- _No vengas después llorando cuando tu amiguito se convierta en Mortífago…- espetó Ron marchándose al salón furico y lleno de celos. Al ver la expresión de su amiga, en defensa de Nott no pudo más que callar, cuando a Hermione se le metía un ideal en la cabeza, no había nada más que hacer._

_El había escuchado todo, cuando iba camino a su clase de pociones, se encontró de lleno con la escena, Hermione lo estaba defendiendo y prefiriendo por sobre a uno del trío dorado como los llamaba Draco. Sin embargo al verla ahí hermosa y fuerte con sus ojos llenos de convicción no pudo controlar su corazón, quería correr a defenderla a sacarla de ahí y llevarla tan lejos como pudiera, quería protegerla… la quería… en ese instante lo supo… la quería con él… cuando fue consciente de ello una visión vino a él sin control, la premonición de ella y su mejor amigo estaba cambiando sin control ahora él entraba en el juego, la veía a ella lastimada y llorando con Draco muerto entre sus brazos… y él arrepentido de su decisión… con la varita en alto apuntando al cuerpo inerte de su mejor amigo… ¡sintió pavor!._

- _¡Theo! Ya estabas tardándote, ¿Dónde te habías metido?...- Hermione lo había visto de pie en la esquina del pasillo, en cuanto escuchó su voz y vio sus ojos café avellana lo supo, su destino se uniría al de ella algún día._

- _No debiste discutir con él, y menos por mí…- trató de decir mientras intentaba alejar de su mente aquellas imágenes perturbadoras del futuro._

- _No importa, lo que hay entre tú y yo se queda entre tú y yo, ¿entendido?, nadie puede hacer nada para separarnos…- Hermione le regaló una sonrisa brillante llena de paz, paz que se vio destruida por otra serie de visiones que pasaban a toda velocidad por su mente. En una de ellas la vio a Hermione con un vientre pequeño y hermoso, esperando un bebé… sonriéndole y siendo feliz…. _

_Ese recuerdo lo embargaba cada vez que sentía la necesidad de darle un sentido a sus acciones, aquella vez lo había decidido, intervendría y cambiaría lo que estaba mal, a su tiempo, y dejaría el resto al destino, debía salvar a su amigo, no permitiría que muriese, estaba resuelto por primera vez en su existencia a cambiar una visión, llevaría a la chica que ahora lo observaba con una sonrisa a la felicidad, no importaba que sucediera en el camino, el llevaría a cabo todo lo que fuera necesario para hacerla dichosa._

Sus pensamientos vagaban sin control en sus recuerdos, aun estaba ahí de pie en la Torre de Astronomía viendo como la noche comenzaba a cernirse sobre ellos, sus piernas entumecidas y sus brazos pesados caían sobre los hombros de Hermione, gracias a ella podía mantenerse ahí… ella era como su oasis, su meta... el lugar a donde debía llegar.

- ¿No le dirás a nadie de la Orden de Merlín Hermione?- dijo de repente regresando desde lo más profundo de sus recuerdos y sentimientos- no es algo que puedas ocultar por mucho.

- En su debido tiempo lo sabrán, o lo supondrán…- dijo ella cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho- no me importa en realidad… lo que si me preocupa eres tú, ¿cómo se supone que lo harás Theo?, el señor oscuro ya te ha llamado a sus filas desde hace mucho y hasta ahora aun no acudes… que harás cuando desaparezcas y nadie sepa de ti… cuando vuelvas qué harás para ganarte su confianza…- Hermione miraba el horizonte con intranquilidad aun sujetando los largos brazos de Theo que se cruzaban por su pecho.

- Ya lo tengo planeado Hermione, mi habilidad será mi carta de acceso a él, un par de predicciones no le harán mal a nadie… conozco la personalidad de él… no me hará nada le sirvo más vivo que muerto…- sentenció el chico mientras suspiraba entre el cabello de ella.- soy yo quien tiene algo que pedirte pequeña…-

- ¿Que deseas Theo?- Hermione se volvió para poder por primera vez desde que estaban ahí, mirarlo al rostro. La expresión del chico era seria e indescifrable.

- Prométeme que pase lo que pase, jamás tendrás otro compañero… que solo yo seré tu brazo derecho…- No sabía muy bien por qué lo hacía, pero sentía la necesidad de crear un lazo con ella, un lazo que nadie pudiese romper, había sacado su varita en pos de hacer un juramento, ella había dudado sin embargo solo fue un segundo y sacando su varita un lazo rojo los envolvió a ambos.- no había que dar más explicaciones a sus acciones, en realidad secretamente y muy en el fondo Hermione se sintió aliviada de poder compartir aquel juramento, sería una línea dorada que los uniría a ambos pasase lo que pasase. Era un vínculo que deseaba compartir con él.

- Prometo a ti Theodore Nott, miembro secreto de la Orden de Merlín, que serás mi único y leal compañero por siempre, mi brazo derecho…- un hilo rojo salió y se enredó en el brazo derecho de Nott aun flotando…

- Prometo a ti Hermione Granger, miembro secreto de la Orden de Merlín, que serás mi compañera y mi mano derecha por siempre…- otro hilo rojo se enredó en el brazo de Hermione y ambos se fundieron para desaparecer, el juramento estaba hecho.

- Nos volveremos a ver Theo…- se despidió Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla cargado de dolor.

- Hasta pronto pequeña flor…- Nott se había inclinado y tomado un mechón del cabello de ella entre sus dedos acariciándolo suavemente. – nos volveremos a ver Hermione- con un movimiento de varita Nott había desaparecido dejando caer al aire el mecho de cabello de ella. Hermione miró desde lo alto de la Torre y fijo su mirada en el lindero del bosque prohibido en el cual Theo se había aparecido… allí alguien lo esperaba.

- ¿Era Granger con quien estabas en la Torre de Astronomía?...- preguntó un chico con rostro arisco- no puedo creer que hasta el final te ensuciarás con esa sangre sucia.

- ¿solo escucharé quejas de mi mejor amigo?... por favor Draco, me voy y tal vez no vuelva a verte ¿eso es todo lo que me dirás?...- dijo Theo acercándose a su compañero y mejor amigo tratando de sacarse aun la sensación de ella en su cuerpo, era desolador y difícil sentirse de repente desamparado.

- Jamás te entenderé con respecto _a eso_, ¿qué puedo decirte?, si hay algo que nunca entendí es tu fijación con Granger, si no me lo negaras cada vez que te pregunto, pensaría que estás enamorado de esa sangre sucia.- Theo sonrió de lado mientras extendía su mano a su amigo.

- Adiós Draco…-

- ¿Le dijiste algo a Granger de mi misión?- preguntó él metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos y mirándose sus perfectos zapatos caros, evitando la mano de Theo.

- No amigo… tus secretos son solo tuyos, mi relación con Hermione es solo una parte de mi vida que jamás conocerás, ella tampoco sabe nada a cerca de ti… bueno solo le hable de ti una sola cosa…- dijo el chico mirando la reacción de su amigo atentamente, Draco levantó el rostro y lo miró con nerviosismo.

- ¿De qué hablaron…? digo ¿qué le dijiste de mi?…- Draco palideció ante una respuesta que comprometiera su misión, pero a ojos de Theodore aquella expresión confusa de Draco representaba otra cosa.-

- Solo le conté algo mío personal, que te atañe, eso es todo…- dijo Theo restándole importancia haciéndose el difícil, sabía perfectamente que su amigo no poseía el don de la paciencia.

- Theo… no estoy para tus juegos… te exijo que…-

- Solo le conté que tu también sabes de mi _habilidad…-_soltó el chico con una sonrisa asomándose por sus labios.

- ¿Granger lo sabe?, ¿ella sabe que tú?...- Draco abrió los ojos como platos, el tono de su voz había cambiado de alterado a ¿curioso?, a Theo le encantaba hacer girar el reloj de Draco, nuevamente una imagen le nublaba la vista… una imagen que no le gustó, en ella veía a Hermione su bella Hermione tratando de hacer que un torpe Draco Malfoy bailase con coordinación al son de una música desconocida, ella reía tanto en vez que Malfoy le pisaba los pies, Draco se veía muy delgado y enfermizo, pero en sus ojos había felicidad, _Draco estaba feliz en los brazos de ella…_

- ¡No te entusiasmes tanto Draco…!- había dicho él aun molesto por lo que vio. Sin percatarse de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

- ¿Entusiasmarme?, ¿dé que hablas idiota?- entonces Draco lo comprendió y cambio su expresión confusa a una preocupada…- ¿Qué viste Theo?... ¿acaso otra vez una de esas visiones baratas de Granger y yo? anda olvidándote de eso Theo, no pasará y lo sabes… mi destino si algún día me cruzo con ella es matarla, somos enemigos… no hay otra opción ni futuro distinto…

- ¿qué dijiste?- Theo lo había visto claramente en el momento en que Draco escupió esas palabras, un rayo verde perteneciente a la maldición asesina saliendo de la varita de su amigo directo a la espalda de ella, su Hermione cayendo inerte al piso y a Draco llorando al lado de una cama en donde ella yacía aun con vida. Su cuerpo tembló por la veracidad de aquella visión, debía marcharse ya, no podía seguir viendo más, si lo hacía terminaría haciendo algo indebido para el curso de las cosas aun no era su tiempo y lo sabía.

- ¡¿Qué viste ahora maldición?!- Draco lo conocía muy bien, en especial cuando le ocurrían esos episodios.

- No es apropiado decirte amigo…- Theo se veía afectado y temeroso por un instante Draco creyó que el de desplomaría, Theo había palidecido tanto que por un instante parecía un fantasma.

- Jamás quisiste decirme que viste aquella vez en el lago, y nunca te pregunté directamente… quiero saberlo…- dijo Draco serio observando fijamente.

- No puedo decírtelo, sería arruinar todo, seguramente intentarás cambiarlo, pero eso solo nos guiaría al desastre, amigo no busques respuestas en tus actos, ya que serán estos mismos los que te llevarán directamente a las respuestas que con tanto anhelo deseas…-

- Jamás he entendido tus palabras cuando hablas después de esas visiones…- Draco suspiró cansado. Theo rió sinceramente.

- Hermione me dijo exactamente lo mismo que tú, y así dicen "ambos", que no tienen nada en común… hasta su odio mutuo es igual…- Draco no dijo nada su mirada bastaba, estaba furibundo, pero no diría nada, después de todo no iba a pelearse con su mejor amigo ahora que se iba a quien sabía dónde.

- ¿Alguna vez me contactarás?- preguntó Draco con pesadumbre.

- Claro que si, apareceré por tu chimenea en el momento en que me necesites, o mejor dicho cuando me necesiten… lo sabré.- dijo Theo emprendiendo el paso hacia el bosque prohibido. Al pasar por el lado de Draco se detuvo y en una acción impropia también lo abrazó, en forma de despedida, Draco perturbado palmeó su espalda con tristeza, más en una acción involuntaria retrocedió un milímetro al vislumbrar un cabello castaño reposar en el cuello de Theo justo frente a su cara, Draco inhaló por sus narices y ahí estaba… _era el aroma de ella, supuso, fuerte y suave a la vez no tan solo era perfume ahí había una mescla de fragancias de flores…- pensó._

- _Granger huele a flores- _pensó para sí mismo haciendo nota mental de evitar esos aromas, seguramente de aquí para el resto de su vida el olor de las flores le recordaría a esa sangre sucia.- Hueles a florecitas… ¡puaj!- exclamó Draco rompiendo el abrazo. Theo rio ante el comentario, Draco igualmente podría haber sido mucho más grosero, internamente le agradeció haberse reservado sus verdaderas palabras.

- ¿A que huele bien no?, muy sangre sucia será pero huele como una mujer, no me engañas a ti también te gustó – una carcajada salió de la boca de Theo al ver la mueca de asco que Draco había puesto ante su comentario, más a pesar de Theo Draco no lo negó.

- Ya vete…- murmuró el chico aun molesto consigo mismo y desconcertado a la vez… ¿Por qué no lo negó…? Tampoco lo sabía.

- Adiós amigo, y mantente con vida Draco…- y dicho esto Nott desapareció sin escuchar la despedida de su amigo el cual se quedó mirando el lugar exacto en donde Theo había desaparecido.

- _Cuídate niño cabeza de popó…- _susurró con cariño mientras se giraba sobre sus talones y emprendía la vuelta al castillo, en dos días se llevaría a cabo su misión de matar a Dumbledore, no podía fallar… apresuró el paso lo más que pudo, ya darían la hora de retirada a las habitaciones y tendría una de las últimas oportunidades para probar el armario evanescente.

Cada vez era más difícil retrasar el sin fin de situaciones en las cual se había visto involucrado, estaba aterrado, por un lado estaban sus padres Mortífagos, ¡él mismo! Con esa maldita marca en su brazo, ¿Por qué su familia tenía que estar involucrada en esta mierda? Eran Malfoy´s, orgullosa familia sangre pura, la élite misma de la comunidad mágica, ahora convertidos en miserables peones del maldito juego de ajedrez de un loco sangre mestiza!, denigrados y mancillados… en dos días más ya no habría vuelta atrás sería el último paso para terminar de hundirse él y a su familia en el proceso… jamás había matado a nadie, en toda su vida jamás había arrancado la vida de nadie… los infantiles duelos del colegio no se parecía en nada a lo que tendría que hacer ahora… ¡Merlín no hay siquiera punto de comparación! ¿Qué pasaría con él? ¿Sería capaz de levantar su varita en contra del director y decir en voz alta la maldición asesina?... suspiró angustiado. En medio de sus tribulaciones camino con un rumbo fijo, sin saber cómo había eludido al maldito squib de Filch y a su extraña gata, más cuando ya emprendía camino hacia la sala de los menesteres un sollozo llamó su atención alertando sus sentidos y acelerando su pulso, nadie absolutamente nadie debía verle, con agilidad se escondió tras una estatua intentando fijar el origen de los sollozos, con cautela miro hacia el pasillo y allí sin más la vio, _era ella.- Estúpido Theo…- _la escuchó susurrar en medio de hipidos y lagrimas. Hermione Granger se encontraba sentaba en el frío suelo de ese perdido pasillo envolviendo con sus delgados brazos sus piernas intentando darse a sí misma algo de consuelo. Algo dentro de él se quiebro, casi pudo oír el crujido dentro de su pecho, sintió rabia y un dolor desconocido, quiso matarla en ese instante tuvo la intención de apuntarla con su varita desde su posición ella nada podría hacer, estaba seguro de que ni siquiera vería venir la maldición, cualquier Mortifago en su lugar estaría saltando de la victoria, pero su mano no se movió, tal parecía como si su cuerpo se negara a responder a los impulsos de sus pensamientos, en vez de ganar puntos matando a su enemiga se quedó allí escondido sentado en el piso escuchándola llorar amargamente.

- _Estúpido Theo…_- volvió a repetir aquellas palabras, no supo cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, simplemente se había quedado ahí escondido en silencio tan solo sabía que había sido mucho ya que sus piernas se encontraban entumecidas, la escucho con algo parecido al respeto, sin darse cuenta sus sollozos se transformaron en una especie de bálsamo a sus propios pensamientos confusos, de alguna manera escuchándola sufrir su alma parecía expiarse de una extraña forma, no sabía por qué pero se quedó ahí escuchándola llorar, no hubo tiempo ni espacio solo el llanto de ella y el anonimato de él como una baile interminable. Sólo recobro su conciencia cuando la música de sus sollozos desapareció, de un instante a otro dejó de escucharla, con cuidado se atrevió a mirar al pasillo y ahí estaba sentada en el piso de piedra en el mismo lugar, dormida con los ojos hinchados y mojados, en un acto imprudente y temerario se acercó tan sigilosamente como su entrenamiento de Mortífago se lo permitió. Por primera vez en toda su vida se atrevió a observarla de cerca, lo más cerca que jamás había estado de ella. Frente a él se encontraba el origen de gran parte de sus males, ahí frente a él como un cachorro abandonado- pensó- indefensa a su merced.

Sin creérselo ahora él se encontraba arrodillado ante la chica que su mejor amigo amaba, Theo podría mentirle pero no lo engañaba, era él quien compartía su cuarto en las mazmorras de y era él, el que lo escuchaba nombrarla en sus sueños noche tras noche… no podía negarlo tenía curiosidad por esa chica… -_siempre la tuvo… siempre…- _¿qué cosa podría haberle hecho a su mejor amigo sangre pura, una chica tan simple como ella? Para encandilarle… era simple ni siquiera su supuesta belleza era exorbitante… jamás lo entendió… -_mentira… si lo entendía…- _silenciosamente se acercó a su rostro y olió su aroma… _flores…_ eran flores mezcladas con su esencia. Era el mismo olor que Theo tenía impregnado en su capa. Ella sufría por él… Draco miraba con detalle las lagrimas de Hermione y el recorrido que hacían al caer por su rostro, sus parpados estaban hinchados y su nariz completamente roja, de cierto modo se veía adorable… _¿adorable?..._ no… no podía creer que su subconsciente pensara eso… era una sangre sucia y en eso no había nada, absolutamente nada de adorable… sin embargo la situación llevaba sus pensamientos por caminos inexplorados… ¿Qué se sentiría si alguien llorara así por él?, con ese sentimiento tan profundo de perdida y tristeza… él no era imbécil, Granger sentía algo por Theo, no sabía qué exactamente, pero esos dos no engañaban a nadie si hasta el idiota de la comadreja estaba celoso, ¡él! ¡Un estúpido Weasley que tenía una nuez por cerebro!, hasta ese traidor a la sangre se daba cuenta de la relación que Theo tenía con ella, era extraño observarlos, ambos se complementaban como parte de una misma cosa, a veces los miraba desde la distancia cuando ambos se relajaban a las orillas del lago, ninguno se dedicaba ni una sola palabra por horas, solo miradas profundas… y una mutua y cercana compañía silenciosa… eso siempre le había intrigado… ¿a qué nivel ambos estaban relacionados…? Esa extraña unión que constantemente le hacía preguntarse y cuestionarse muchas cosas… Theo era más listo que él, más valiente… Draco vio como una última lágrima de dolor corría por la mejilla de ella… y sintió rabia…"¡Nadie jamás había llorado así por él con tanto dolor, no era justo!"… la odiaba por ser tan doña perfecta, y odiaba a Theo por sus malditas visiones… le alteraba la sola idea de que él un sangre pura la elite de la estirpe mágica de alguna manera se involucrase con esta chica.

- No me importa lo que diga Theo, me niego a permitir que formes parte de mi destino… si está en mi jamás lo permitiré…Hermione…- dijo apenas audible a unos cuantos centímetros de los labios de ella… escupiendo con los dientes apretados su nombre. Ella respiró con dolor mientras un escalofrío la hizo vibrar en sus sitio, ella dormía profundamente y a pesar de la cercanía de Draco y su presencia ella no despertó; el chico arrugó el entrecejo con ira, ahí estaba a centímetros de él completamente indefensa, San Potter y la comadreja lejos de poder ayudarla, solo tenía que conjurar un simple hechizo y ella desaparecería por siempre de la faz de la tierra.

- _Me gusta el pudín Theo…- _Draco casi se le va el alma al cielo, por un momento creyó que ella había despertado, pero no, ahí seguía durmiendo plácidamente ¡y soñando!… _pudín pensó… él era el niño pudín… _la ira fue reemplazada con una carcajada contenida. Era inverosímil la situación él pensando en matarla un segundo y después con un ataque de risa por el maldito apodo infantil que su mejor amigo le había regalado.

- Hoy no será entonces Hermione…- susurró nuevamente Draco en su oído a la vez que conjuraba una manta con su varita y la tendía sobre los hombros de la chica.

- _Adiós…- _la oyó decir entre sueños mientras se alejaba por el pasillo, se detuvo solo un instante y con rostro inescrutable siguió su camino.

- _Descansa-_ pensó, pero no lo dijo... ni jamás lo diría.

Tiempo actual.

Voldemort se encontraba rodeado de sus más mortíferos asesinos, entre ellos Wells se regodeaba profiriendo cortes en el rostro de un chico hijo de muggles que ya casi desangrado aun rogaba por clemencia mientras colgaba de los pies suspendido en el aire, junto a él otros cautivos yacían muertos en el piso frío y sucio de la fortaleza del que no debe ser nombrado.

- !Pf!… ya se murió…- masculló el chico enfadado.- ya no puedo encontrar diversión, últimamente mueren muy fácil.

- Deja ya de hacer eso ¿quieres?, es asqueroso…- murmuro una chica la cual a su lado se contenía en ganas de vomitar.

- Eres una blandengue Parkinson, solo cuando Malfoy está aquí te haces la valiente… todo Malfoy, Malfoy allí, Malfoy acá, él es el mejor… idioteces!, solo por haber matado a esa sangre sucia amiguita de Potter no significa que sea el mejor, ¿o es que acaso olvidaron que él fue el responsable de que mi trofeo se escapara?...-

- No olvides que por tu negligencia casi nos morimos todos Wells, deja de hablar y limítate a obedecer… ¿o acaso quieres ser castigado por insurgencia nuevamente?...- habló Blaise que junto a Pansy miraba la escena tanto o más asqueado que ella.

- Malfoy es un…-

- Sierra la boca Wells, ya lo sabes, fue tu responsabilidad que aquella misión resultara mal, no fue culpa de Malfoy que ese auror escapara de tus manos, si hubieras tenido un poco de inteligencia y menos sed de sangre te apuesto a que te hubieras dado un banquete esa noche…- Dijo un Mortifago el cual escondía su rostro tras una máscara metálica.

- Draco nos salvo el pellejo a todos, si Bella murió fue por su propia culpa, ella se alejo del círculo de seguridad, tu no nos ayudaste cuando te necesitamos, nos superaban en números y…

- _La señorita Parkinson tiene toda la razón, el joven Malfoy me ha dado muestra de su lealtad…además ese auror no servía más que para tus actividades… artísticas muchacho…- _dijo el señor oscuro mientras miraba la obra de Wells con el pobre muchacho que aun yacía suspendido en el aire de los pies.

- No debería confiar tanto en él mi lord, Malfoy es embustero y mentiroso, yo no confió en él…- masculló Wells, mientras sus camaradas Mortífagos lo miraban con estupor, ese chico era osado.

- Malfoy es un Slytherin muchacho, como todos aquí, ¿qué esperabas?, lamento que tu educación no haya sido en Hogwarts, pero aun debes trabajar mucho para convertirte en una serpiente como él- contestó Voldemort, viendo la cara de ira del chico- Si confiaras en Malfoy, o en alguno de tus compañeros, te mataría ya mismo…las serpientes tenemos veneno niño… y mordemos- risas se escucharon en ese salón donde Voldemort se sentaba en la posición más alta a sus pies decenas de sus seguidores más fieles reían ante la inmadurez del chico nuevo.-¿Nott?, donde está el muchacho…- preguntó finalmente una vez las risas cesaron.

- Se ha ido mi Lord… y no sé donde…- contestó Blaise con el tono de voz más seguro que pudo modular.

- Ho ya veo… - respondió el señor oscuro mirando alternadamente entre Zabinni, Pansy y Wells-ahora entiendo porque estas con Wells querida… - Voldemort miraba a Pansy con desdén, el señor oscuro podía oler su miedo desde kilómetros. Ella y Blaise eran pareja de misiones ahora, más para aquella ocasión Nott necesitaba una ayuda más eficaz, Wells era asesino nato a él lo necesitaba cuando hacían barridas, Zabinni era estratega, por ello lo había elegido. Necesitaba mantener a Nott hijo a salvo ese niñato era singularmente valioso a sus propósitos, si no hubiera sido por él la asquerosa sangre sucia de Potter aun estaría con vida, fue Nott quien le advirtió de la posibilidad. Más ahora esa niña que lo miraba con horror le molestaba, odiaba a esa sangre limpia, era una cobarde sin inteligencia. Ya no existían sangres pura que valieran la pena, ninguna que cumpliera con las condiciones mínimas para su objetivo.

- _Si tan solo Draco la eligiera…- _Pansy temblaba incontrolablemente, estaba rodeada de los más peligrosos de sus compañeros, se sentía desamparada sin la protección de Draco, él siempre cuidaba de ella, junto a Wells sentía que en cualquier momento se la comerían viva, debía aguantar hasta que Draco regresara a las filas debía ser fuerte y valiente, Draco estaba aun muy mal herido y debía recuperarse.

Wells la miraba con malicia, lleno de malas intenciones, si no la había tocado era porque Draco le había cubierto bajo su sombra. Más ahora _el que no debe ser nombrado la miraba con ira… _estaba en su mira y lo sabía, ya otras veces había pasado, ya iban tres chicas las cuales habían desaparecido. Quien sabe que experimentos había hecho, ella solo sabía que eran sometidas a torturas y pruebas mágicas casi imposibles, ella sabía que su turno estaba cerca, Theo se lo había dicho, Voldemort tenía algo en mente y para eso necesitaba a una de sus Mortífagas, ella debía ser lo más ausente posible pasar completamente desapercibida para así no provocar la ira de su señor… o moriría. Astoria un poco más allá, también la miraba con desprecio, ella tampoco era elegida aun, Draco nos protegía a ambas ningún otro Mortífago nos tomara mientras él no se decida por alguna, éramos las protegidas de un Mortífago y en especial la mano derecha de Voldemort. Nadie nos tocaría hasta que uno: Draco muriera, dos: que alguien le arrebatara su titulo… y la tercera opción que secretamente tanto ella como Astoria deseaban… que Draco Malfoy las eligiera como su compañera. El único vínculo sagradamente respetado entre Mortífagos era el _matrimonio_, el señor oscuro así lo mando, cuando un Mortífago eligiera a su compañera, ésta quedaría prohibida para todos los demás.

- _Greengrass…_- dijo Voldemort mirando al líder de la familia al padre de Astoria y Daphne.- _dame a una de tus hijas. _Astoria había palidecido, mientras yo soltaba el aire contenido, Wells me acarició el rostro con sus manos llenas de sangre y rió.

- Aun no será tu turno preciosa, pero si quieres diversión solo debes decirme…- le susurró Wells al oído mientras ella miraba como ahora Daphne avanzaba hacia Voldemort y se inclinaba ante él, Astoria miraba al piso con angustia, Daphne no estaba bajo la protección de Draco por ello su padre no tuvo necesidad de elegir entre sus hijas. Con valentía la mayor de las hermanas Greengrass avanzó con paso firme y el mentón en alto, hermosa elegante, como una orgullosa serpiente sangre pura.

- Mi señor…- dijo la chica una vez se ubicó frente a los pies del que no debe ser nombrado.

- _Espero no me decepciones…_- habló Voldemort mientras que con un gesto ordenaba a un par de Mortífagos llevársela. Daphne dirigió su mirada por un segundo donde Pansy la miraba con horror, en un gesto de valentía la vio sonreír aceptando lo desconocido. Dos Mortífagos de rostro cubierto se la llevaron rápidamente, evitando que cualquier resquicio de esperanza por salvarse naciera en el corazón de la chica. Nadie sabía exactamente que le ocurriría, si la volverían a ver con vida nuevamente.

Lejos de ahí un chico de ojos azules caminaba a través de una pradera solitaria dirigiéndose a una pequeña y modesta cabaña de madera. Una luz tenue proveniente de una única vela encendida salía por una de sus ventanas, el viento fuerte ondeaba su capa de Mortífago con fuerza haciéndolo lucir como un dementor, con un movimiento de su mano hizo desaparecer su máscara la cual ocultaba su rostro agotado pero a la vez feliz, una sonrisa de anhelo se dibujó en sus facciones y un brillo especial hizo resplandecer sus ojos a la luz de la luna, por unos instantes pudo verse el rostro del chico de diecisiete años que había abandonado Hogwarts años atrás para unirse a la secreta Orden de Merlín.

Una sombra se cruzó por aquella ventana en cuanto él estuvo tan solo a unos cuantos metros de la puerta, se detuvo por precaución y se quedó esperando a que el morador de aquella cabaña saliera a recibirlo mientras que con cautela sujeto la empuñadura de su varita guardada al interior de su capa. Unos instantes después una figura vestida completamente de negro empuñando su varita en alto salió por la puerta a recibirlo.

- ¿Contraseña?- dijo el hombre.

- No me la sé, profesor…- contestó Theodore Nott inclinando levemente su cabeza a modo de saludo.

- Tu…- susurró Snape con asombro y desconcierto sin dejar de apuntarlo con su varita.

- No tengo contraseña de Mortífago…- dijo Theo en voz alta mientras era azotado por el viento- pero si tengo la de la orden si se requiere_…- _susurró un poco más bajo mostrando un rostro maligno y amenazante- ante los ojos atónitos de Severus-

- Entra…- ordenó Snape retirándose a un costado de la puerta para dejar pasar al chico. Theo soltó la empuñadura de su varita y camino seguro hasta Snape.

- Cuanto tiempo profesor…- saludo el chico una vez estuvo frente a frente a su antiguo maestro de pociones con una voz alegre cambiando la expresión de su rostro. Por un instante Snape pensó que dentro del muchacho había dos personas, sus actitudes bailaban de un extremo al otro. Un segundo era el temible Mortífago al que todos respetaban y al siguiente le parecía estar mirando a su antiguo alumno del colegio con la misma mirada perdida e inocente con la cual lo conoció. Snape tuvo que erguir su cabeza para poder mirarlo a la cara Theo era aun más alto de cerca… -_y más inquietante- _pensó.

- No te esperaba- se limitó a contestar Severus de forma brusca.

- A mí también me alegra volver a verlo…- bromeó el chico con soltura entrando por completo a la cabaña y sentándose en el primer sillón que encontró.

- ¿Quién te envía?- preguntó Snape con molestia. Por unos breves segundos Theo se quedó mirando a la nada, quieto e inmóvil.

- Nadie… he venido por mi cuenta…-de un instante a otro el chico tensó su cuerpo y nuevamente cambio el tono de su voz tomando una actitud seria y nerviosa muy diferente a la que había tomado unos segundos antes al entrar, el rictus de su rostro expresaba que ya no bromeaba y observaba el lugar con detenimiento- Necesito que me lleve con ella, Draco seguramente puso un hechizo de rechazo en su mansión… llegó la hora de hacer mi jugada y sacar el as que tengo guardado debajo de mi túnica.- Snape arqueo una ceja de asombro, él conocía los juegos muggles, pero jamás se imagino de que el hijo de Nott también conociese de ellos y más aun sus dichos.

- ¿quieres que te lleve con ella?... Lo lamento pero no puedo, siquiera aun Draco le ha terminado de explicar lo que pasó… ni siquiera yo la he visto en estos meses…- respondió el mago con indiferencia.

- Me importa poco su opinión... profesor, debo ir… y me llevaras…- el tono de voz de Theo no era una invitación sino una clara amenaza.

- Bien… si es lo que quieres lo haré… pero no respondo por lo que Draco diga o haga… ¿haz entendido?- aseveró Snape mirándolo con hastío.

- De Draco me encargo yo…-

* * *

Uff… me salió largo, creo que es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, en medida de lo que me he tardado en subirlo. Espero haberles dejado enganchados con la historia. El próximo capítulo será complicado lleno de emociones distintas. En él se contestarán algunos misterios que he planteado hasta ahora y será la base para empezar a hacer correr la historia (¡Por fin!, nunca pensé que me demoraría tanto… es que me emociono tanto con las personalidades y pensamientos que se me había olvidado hacerla avanzar… sorry…). ME FELICITO HE PASADO LOS 100 REVIEWS CON CRECES! Jajajj! Muchas gracias a todos quienes me han apoyado y criticado, sus críticas me ayudan a replantear mis ideas y a mejorarlas, y por su apoyo incondicional sigo adelante! AIGOOOO! LLORO! por todo muchas gracias! OS ADORO!

Aviso: no sé cuando podre actualizar nuevamente… pero os prometo que no pasará del 19 de octubre, si no actualizo antes será ese mismo día.

Esta semana tengo un viaje de placer por eso estaré ocupada, (voy a ver a mis padres nuevamente después de 1 ½ que no los veo, voy al matrimonio de mi mejor amiga! Estoy emocionada por regresar a mi tierra a mi campo hermoso y apartarme de esta ruidosa cuidad por unos días…aaawwwww! Estoy emocionada) espero no marearme demasiado en el avión… Besos!


	11. Herencia

Lo prometido es obligación. A Leer

**GO!**

* * *

**Herencia.**

**"No se puede adivinar que te depara el destino, ni mucho menos controlar los sucesos que pasan, la vida es eso, un sinfín de caminos, un sinfín de opciones a tu disposición, no hay voluntad posible ni intención lo suficientemente fuerte para doblegar el deseo de un corazón… no hay maldad que empañe un camino ya maldito por las circunstancias, no existe nada que evite lo inevitable… ni alma solitaria que no encuentre a otra en su camino"**

- _Llevo dos horas despierto mirando el techo de mi cuarto, no deseo, ni tengo la intención de moverme aun… ella está ahí afuera seguramente… esperando_- pensó. Su recuperación cada vez era mayor, ya casi no quedaba vestigio visible de su deplorable estado anterior, las pociones que posiblemente ella misma haya mejorado le ayudaron enormemente a reponer su cuerpo atrofiado; era sorprendente considerando el lapso de tiempo tan corto que hasta ese entonces había trascurrido. Él no era estúpido… lo notaba en sí mismo, sea cual sea la poción que ella le administró la noche pasada, le había terminado de sanar por completo la peligrosa herida que se infringió en la pelea con Potter y compañía, al palpar con la yema de sus dedos el lugar donde antes se encontraba el enorme orificio no sentía ninguna molestia- ¿Dónde aprendiste a ser tan buena en pociones?- dijo en voz alta sintiendo su voz áspera y rasposa, un sonido gutural había salido de sus labios como si se tratara de una bestia… _bueno… él era una bestia… pero una bestia reivindicándose…_ una sonrisa aliviada y tranquila asomó inconsciente por la comisura de su boca, lejos de ser sarcástica era una sonrisa verdadera. Con elegancia se cubrió los ojos con su antebrazo derecho, la luz de la mañana lo recibía en todo su esplendor… -"extraño"...- pensó, hace mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba del sol ni de sus rayos llenos de energía, generalmente sus días era oscuros y llenos de mugre… una sensación inquietante se arremolinó en su pecho… ¿qué tan mala y asquerosa era su existencia que ya ni recordaba una sensación tan simple como los rayos del sol acariciando su piel?... molesto retiró su brazo para quedarse viendo las diminutas pelusillas que lentamente flotaban suspendidas que en el rayo de sol que se filtraba por las cortinas… su mente estaba en una especie de estado catatónico… no supo cuanto tiempo permaneció así, con la mirada fija casi apenas respirando… con esfuerzo inhaló lo más profundamente que resistieron sus pulmones concentrándose en tratar de oler algo de las flores que a su alrededor habían… mas con una exhalación dejo ir su frustración- nada aun…- susurró ahora restregándose la cara en forma enérgica con ambas manos en un estallido de energía.- ¿Bisy?- llamó de forma suave al aire sabiendo que la elfina probablemente estuviera esperando su llamado y como era de esperarse no se equivocó, la pequeña apareció a los tres segundos ataviada con un delantal de cocina y parcialmente llena de harina.

- ¿Amo llamo a Bisy?- dijo la elfina con una leve inclinación de orejas.

- Buenos días pequeña…- le saludo Draco quitándose las cobijas de encima y sentándose a la orilla de su cama estirando sus músculos atrofiados con una mueca de dolor.

- Buenos días amo… el amo se ve muy repuesto, Bisy se alegra de que haya regresado a salvo…- dijo la elfina yendo a recoger las gruesas y pesadas cortinas de la ventana permitiendo que el sol terminara por inundar la habitación del muchacho por completo.

- Gracias… yo también me alegro…- contestó soltando una risa melancólica- dime… ¿mi madre ya desayunó?... y… Hermione… ¿ya lo hizo?...- al decir su nombre se sintió extraño, pero de alguna manera no sentía que fuera incorrecto. La pequeña elfina miro a Draco con asombro expresando una pequeña sonrisa oculta.

- No amo, la señora aun no despierta y la señorita bueno ella…- Bisy se detuvo en sus palabras replegando sus orejas a manera de disculpa, causando preocupación en el chico.

- ¿Qué ocurre con ella Bisy?- preguntó sin poder ocultar el tono de preocupación en su voz levantándose en un movimiento y dirigiéndose hacia la elfina apenas vestido con el pantalón de su piyama de seda negro y completamente descalzo.

- Oh! Nada amo, no se asuste… lo que quiero decir es que la señorita está bien… tan solo que anoche no durmió en su habitación… Bisy estaba preocupada así que anoche recorrí la mansión muy tarde en la noche y encontré a la señorita Hermione en la biblioteca… ella no durmió en toda la noche amo… después de que la señora se fue de su alcoba ella fue directo a la bibli…-

- ¿Mi madre estuvo con ella anoche?- preguntó Draco al cual se le prendieron todas las alertas en su cabeza, ahora confuso y alarmado miraba a Bisy con espanto.

- Si amo… la señora estuvo mucho tiempo con ella en su cuarto… digo porque en la habitación de la señorita encontré una bandeja con tentempiés a medio comer… la señorita y la señora siempre toman el té de esa manera y… - la elfina vio como Draco fruncía el ceño no entendiendo nada…- bueno amo solo puedo decir que después la señora se retiró a descansar…-

- ¿sabes de qué hablaron?...- preguntó Draco con preocupación.

- ¡No amo… Bisy no escucha las conversaciones de los amos!… no… Bisy no hace eso…- dijo la elfina con un deje de ofensa en su agudo tono de voz.

- Está bien Bisy, claro que no… solo era por si habías escuchado por accidente…- Draco se removió inquieto. Para que Hermione no hubiera pegado un ojo en toda la noche es porque sea lo que sea que ambas hubiesen hablado, sin duda alguna debió ser importante. Un dolor en la boca de su estómago le hizo pensar en la posibilidad de volver a la cama y no abrir los ojos nuevamente, resopló contrariado y agotado, de un instante a otro toda su energía se había esfumado para ser reemplazada por pesadumbre.

- ¿Quiere que Bisy llame a la señorita?...- preguntó la elfina con un hilillo de voz.

- ¡NO!... – respondió Draco alterado y asustado.- digo… no Bisy, gracias… no quise gritarte…- se disculpó suavizando su voz y suspirando cansinamente.- ¿Bisy, puedes avisarle a Hermione que iré a hablar con ella?... por favor llévala al invernadero de mi madre y sírvenos el desayuno ahí… ¿Puedes hacerlo?...- preguntó Draco al tiempo que tomaba una su bata de anoche y se internaba en el cuarto de baño.

- Claro amo… ¿Cuánto demorará?- preguntó la elfina con alegría.

- Dame treinta minutos y estaré allí pequeña…- susurro antes de cerrar la puerta del baño y que Bisy desapareciera con un suave plop. Draco miró su rostro en el gran espejo que se encontraba en su cuarto de baño… al ver su reflejo le se sorprendió notar que sus enormes ojeras habían desaparecido dejando un rostro limpio y libre de cansancio, sea lo que sea que la chica haya administrado en la poción de anoche, surtió efecto en él de maravilla. Sonrió de lado sintiendo que algo cálido en su pecho comenzaba a crecer conforme los segundos pasaban. Una energía impropia de él se apoderó de sus músculos haciéndolo desear saltar de emoción. No entendía ese sentimiento y moviendo su cabeza negativamente abrió el grifo de la regadera para darse una ducha reparadora.- _Debo estar loco…-_pensó mientras sentía como el agua caliente comenzaba a soltar sus músculos… sabía que era un amala costumbre, su madre siempre le regañaba de pequeño y si ella aun supiera que lo hacía seguramente volvería a regañarle, era una necesidad más que un hábito bañarse con el agua casi hirviendo… no lo entendía y no podía evitarlo, el vapor que salía del grifo era asfixiante en contraste con la temperatura normal del baño, siempre creyó que algo malo debía haber con él o por lo menos en su piel… con frecuencia se entumía hasta los huesos, sus manos siempre frías y sin vida muchas veces eran torpes y tiesas una de las grandes razones por las cuales dejó de practicar el piano, sus dedos lentos y poco ágiles no le servían de mucho. No le importaba quedar como un camarón por un rato si con ello lograba sentir un poco de su sangre correr por las venas… podía sumergirse mucho tiempo sin sentir nada más que un leve cosquilleo en su cuerpo, definitivamente era una serpiente. Al salir del baño y luego de afeitarse se dirigió a su armario para escoger algo para vestirse… no supo por qué al ver su ropa casi la mayoría en tonos oscuros, le molestó, su armario siempre había sido creado a base de marcas mágicas reconocidas de moda, más todas sus prendas eran blancas, grises, negras o _negras_… como su atuendo de mortífago -excelente- murmuró con fastidio. Con su cabello aun goteando de agua y su cuerpo enrojecido abrió el último cajón de su armario precisamente el más inaccesible y alto que tenía, sintió una leve punzada de nerviosismo, allí un sweater de hilo de color verde oscuro y unos jeans muggles desgastados lo miraban a él tentadoramente.- _por qué no…- _pensó y sin dudarlo se enfundó en ellos. Hace mucho tiempo los había comprado a escondidas de su padre aun cuando estaba en Hogwarts para escapar al mundo Muggle de vez en cuando, esa ropa se le hacía cómoda y fácil de llevar, la primera vez que los usó se sintió como un fenómeno, sin embrago aquella incomodidad desapareció cuando se percató de que su apariencia se camuflaba perfectamente en esa sociedad y por lo demás era perfectamente acorde a su estatus… una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando recordó la impresión que se llevó al ver a un grupo de chicos muggles que más tarde averiguó que se hacían llamar _punks_ con sus cabellos pintados de colores y alto en puntas como puercoespines… un escorbuto de cola explosiva llamaba menos la atención. Con un buen sentimiento y luego de calzarse un par de zapatos se atrevió a verse al espejo- _de seguro le dará un infarto- _pensó en su madre y sonrió abiertamente ante su reflejo.

Había pasado toda la noche ahí, pensando en lo eventos ocurridos, su mente estaba exhausta y atiborrada de información importante… pero solo una pregunta le importaba… una sola pregunta era la que le inquietaba… y solo tenía que ver con su dichoso nombre en la pared familiar de los Malfoy. Él tendría que explicárselo muy bien. Durante la noche creo conjeturas e ideas acerca en su cabeza del motivo o la razón, más todas eran más descabelladas e imposibles que la anterior; sentía su mente colapsada y muerta, nada de lo que en esos instantes pensaba era muy coherente... _debía por lo menos ir a dormir unas horas antes de él despierte-_pensó- más en ese momento un plop la hizo sobresaltarse y llevar su mano al pecho por el susto, la pequeña elfina de los Malfoy había aparecido con una sonrisa radiante ante ella.

- Ama Hermione… mi señor Draco desea reunirse con usted en diez minutos más en el invernadero de flores de mi señora Narcisa.- le dijo al elfina con una pequeña inclinación de sus orejas.

- ¿Qué… Draco…? ¿está despierto?...- preguntó ella asombrada levantándose intempestivamente como si un resorte la hubiera lanzado de su silla, sintió sus piernas entumecidas por la posición en la que estuvo durante horas, pero poco le importó y el nerviosismo le ganó a los calambres.

- Si ama… él pidió a Bisy llevar a la señorita al invernadero…- le respondió la elfina tomando la mano derecha de Hermione y desapareciendo con ella en el mismo instante. Al abrir sus ojos nuevamente una escena maravillosa se mostró, estaba situada en una pequeña placilla junto al lado de un hermoso lago, la visión de aquel espectáculo la dejó sin aliento, arboles inmensos ascendían en el cielo mezclándose entre ellos casi bloqueando por completo un cielo azul intenso que ese día se mostraba ante ella hermoso y majestuoso… el agua del lago era tan cristalina que reflejaba el verde del musgo que en el fondo de este crecía otorgando un espectáculo verde maravilloso… por más que Hermione intentó detectar algún rastro de magia en aquel paraíso, no lo halló, increíblemente aquel lugar era natural… solo después de una exhaustiva investigación determinó que la magia solamente estaba rodeando el lugar como aislándolo del cruel invierno que afuera se cernía. Patos silvestres diminutos habían hecho hogar en las orillas del lago y graznaban felices a la vez que las aves comenzaban a piar recibiendo el amanecer… al observar un poco más se percató que unos metros a su espalda a la orilla del agua una hermosa estructura de color blanco propia de la época victoriana se erguía coronando la imagen… ésta se mimetizaba con enredaderas silvestres que bajaban por sus pilares y se esparcían por el piso de piedra creando una alfombra natural sobre la cual una mesilla de patas finas era dispuesta para dos personas. La elfina corrió de un lado a otro con entusiasmo trayendo infinidades de exquisiteces para degustar, en ella había té, jugos, galletas, pasteles y una fuente con frutas variadas como a ella le gustaba. Al dar un vistazo a su alrededor contempló con fascinación los cientos de especies de flores de la madre de Draco, era un festín de colores y aromas distintos… el sol de la mañana era hermoso y se filtraba por un techo abovedado de cristal mágico el cual cubría aquel patio aun más alto que los hermosos álamos y robles del lugar… Hermione se sentía como en un sueño antiquísimo, e indudablemente ese lugar calmó sus pensamientos confusos.

- Veo que te agrada…- una voz masculina a su espalda hizo que detuviera su examen. Al girarse su centro de atención fue completamente él, el asombro se apoderó de su expresión. Ante ella había un muchacho casi completamente desconocido, casi… pues su rostro, el color de cabello y los ojos correspondían a Draco Malfoy.

- ¿He…?- Hermione solo balbuceaba al tiempo que fruncía el ceño contrariada e impresionada.

- ¿Buenos días a ti también?- dijo Draco mostrando sus dientes en una sonrisa completa incitando a Hermione a seguirlo con la mano mientras él tomaba asiento a la mesa y colocaba la servilleta en sus piernas. Ella aun se pie mirándolo sorprendida veía como Draco vestido completamente como un Muggle, olisqueaba sus hot cakes bañados en miel. Si alguien se lo hubiera dicho jamás se lo hubiese creído, Draco Malfoy como un muggle… _una locura…_ ni es sus peores pesadillas lo habría imaginado, y lo peor de todo es que el muy maldito seguía viéndose como un modelo de revistas de Vogue.

- Mmm… Bisy me sirves dos más por favor- le oyó decir mientras el extendía su plato para que la pequeña elfina pusiera sobre él dos hot cakes adicionales. Draco levantó la vista hacia Hermione cuando se percató de que ella aun seguía inmóvil en el mismo sitio.- Rayos… no me quiero imaginar la expresión de mi madre cuando me vea, ¿si tú te quedaste muda…?-

- Lo siento, es que… es que… te ves distinto…- terminó por decir ella despertando de su asombro y yéndose a sentar frente a él, con disimulo trato de verlo un poco más mientras se servía un vaso de jugo de naranjas, indudablemente el chico se veía muy bien, aquel atuendo casual le sentaba de maravilla, más aun después de que su cabello dejara de estar tan perfectamente acomodado, aquel aire de naturalidad realzaba un tipo muy distinto de atractivo… _increíblemente antes desapercibido para ella…_ Draco proyectaba seguridad y tranquilidad tan solo con estar frente a él.

- ¿Crees que me sienta bien?- preguntó el chico mirándola con curiosidad pillándola observándole infraganti- digo… ¿Crees que me parezco a un Muggle… normal?.- Hermione abrió y entre cerró su boca como un pez no sabiendo qué contestar, suspiró para tratar de calmarse. Si supiera que sería perfecto para ser el rostro de algún perfume de Hugo Boss seguramente su ego explotaría por todos lados.

- Si, te vez como uno…- respondió simplemente tomando la servilleta y colocándola en su regazo mientras Bisy le servía una taza de café.

- ¿Y me sienta bien?...- inquirió él, viendo la incomodidad de ella y divirtiéndose en el proceso mientras masticaba su comida y trataba de disimular una sonrisa burlona.

- Si te queda bien- masculló ella ahora con un deje de molestia levantando el mentón como restándole importancia, frunciendo levemente la nariz por la incomodidad.

- Gracias… entonces puedo decir que sé elegir ropa Muggle coherentemente…- Hermione lo miró de reojo y noto una actitud de conformidad consigo mismo. ¿Acaso solo le importaba saber su opinión por la ropa escogida?... _raro…- _pensó.

- Deberías usarla más seguido… te ves más guapo…- le dijo ella con naturalidad provocando que el chico se atorara con el sorbo de té que en ese instante estaba bebiendo. Con una carcajada retenida se dedico a observar como Draco golpeaba su pecho intentando desobstruir sus vías respiratorias.- respira Draco… inhala… exhala…- Hermione no pudo contener más su risa cuando el muchacho le devolvió una mirada asesina, luego de unos instantes él pudo regular su respiración.

- Muy graciosa… muy graciosa… come será mejor… después de que terminemos debemos hablar largo y tedioso…- ordenó él un tanto molesto por las burlas recibidas. Fue en ese momento que Hermione se dio cuenta que por un instante había olvidado por completo el motivo por el cual ella había pasado la noche en vela y sus nervios la invadieron nuevamente quitándole el apetito, a pesar de su inapetencia, se forzó a comer un poco, ganándose miradas de reprobación por parte de Draco al cual no se le había pasado inadvertido la escasa comida ingerida por ella.

- No tengo demasiado apetito- se excusó con una sonrisa antes de que el chico abriera la boca e intentando de que le creyera su mentira, más su manos sudorosas y el rictus de tensión en su mandíbula le delataban estrepitosamente. El no le dijo nada y solamente se dedico a terminar su desayuno. Hermione esperó a que acabara su comida en paz, simplemente no podía arrojarle la bomba así como así… además se encontraba en un lugar que incitaba enormemente a la paz y la reflexión, ello le serviría para calmarse y formular su pregunta de la mejor manera posible. Ensimismada en sus planes se dedico a observar las expresiones de él, se notaba tranquilo y relajado, era extraño… de un día para otro había abandonado su sufrimiento y ello se veía reflejado en la claridad de su mirada. Fue entonces que recordó lo que Narcisa le había dicho hace tiempo y la pregunta salió de sus labios sin poder contenerla.- ¿Qué hechizo utilizas para igualar los colores de tus ojos?...- Draco levantó la vista y se quedó mudo.

- ¿Cómo…?- balbuceó el pestañeando nervioso.

- Tu madre…- se limitó a contestar ell juntando las manos sobre su regazo. Disfrutando de una repentina brisa matutina que se filtraba en medio de los árboles, un aroma a pino fresco refrescó sus fosas nasales deleitándola. Draco observó embelesado como el cabello de ella se revolvía entre la brisa, suave y lentamente. Un rayo de sol la iluminaba otorgándole fulgor a su semblante y destellos de luces bailaban en su cabello castaño liso y sedoso, aturdido desvió la mirada tratando de juntar las palabras adecuadas para responderle.

- Bien es simple en realidad… ¿por qué lo preguntas?...-

- Enséñamelo… quiero volver mi ojo a como era antes… me incomoda verme al espejo de esa manera… eso es todo…- indicó ella acomodándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

- Bien… solo observa…- indicó él sacando su varita del bolsillo trasero de su jeans apuntando a uno de sus ojos el cual de pronto de volvió de un azul muy intenso- Hermione abrió la boca formando una "o", Draco se veía muy extraño… pero no se veía mal… al natural.- Primero apuntas tu ojo _normal_ y repites: _oculus iterare*, _y luego apuntas a tu otro ojo… es simple en realidad…- Hermione vio como nuevamente el ojo azul de Draco volvía a su color gris profundo.

- Bien… se ve fácil… más creo que necesito mi propia varita ahora…- dijo ella tranquilamente. Draco iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por ella-… aunque, creo que necesitaré una nueva Draco… _mi varita…_ puede ser reconocida si la uso normalmente, creo que es lo apropiado dadas las circunstancias.

- Cuando no haya peligro le diré a mi madre que te ayude a conseguir una… hoy en día es complicado hacerse de varita nueva… pero tengo mis contactos- contestó el chico con seguridad.

- Bien… me parece bien…- Hermione se revolvía en su asiento nerviosa, no sabía cómo preguntarle lo que la inquietaba, así que sin rodeos lanzó la pregunta sin delicadeza.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó el muchacho al ver la angustia quebrar en el rostro de Hermione.

- NO, no estoy bien… necesito que me digas… Draco… ¿por qué grabaste mi nombre en tu árbol genealógico?...- la pregunta salió atropellada y brusca. Draco se puso de pie tan bruscamente que volcó la silla en la cual estaba sentado. De su rostro cualquier signo de mejoría fue reemplazado por agonía, con dificultad intentaba modular alguna palabra que se negaba a salir de sus labios, con desesperación restregó su cabello con las manos desviando su mirada hacia todos lados pero en ningún punto en particular, el rostro del chico era confusión en su estado original lejos de su máscara imperturbable y aristocrática de mediados de siglo con la cual ella había lidiado durante la mayor parte de su vida.

- ¿Qui… Quién te lo dijo?- fue su pregunta al fin después de un largo momento en silencio, sorprendentemente el tono de voz de Draco sonó unos decibeles más alto, reflejando lo alterado que estaba.

- Tu abuelo…- respondió ella con aplomo pero a la vez con calma- y tu madre me lo confirmó anoche.

- ¡¿Lo hablaste con ella?!- preguntó completamente pálido.

- Si, anoche le conté lo que tu abuelo me insinuó… y ella ató cabos… en fin, me contó la historia de tu familia y el misterio escondido en las paredes de tu casa…- Hermione se sentía como una intrusa y mal de alguna forma inexplicable.

- ¿Qué más sabes?- volvió a preguntar él recobrando un poco el tono natural de su voz dándole la espalda mientras con lentitud recogía la silla del piso.

- En realidad lo sé todo Draco… todo… sin embargo tu abuelo me dijo que no te juzgara mal… Si me preguntas, en mi opinión es un señor por lo demás muy inteligente y sensato, es por esa razón que te doy el beneficio de la duda… no sé qué intenciones escondas detrás de esto es por eso que te exijo que me expliques el motivo por el cual realizaste aquella locura…- Draco miró a Hermione por el rabillo de su ojo, miles de ideas y pensamientos cruzaron por su mente en ese momento. Él sabía la razón exacta de porqué había hecho _eso,_ sin embargo, decírselo a ella era muy diferente. Mentirle era una opción… pero muy dentro de sí no deseaba hacerlo. ¡Por Merlín! Se suponía que aun no debía saber nada, él había decidido contárselo más adelante cuando su relación mejorara y hubiera más confianza entre ellos. No tan solo hace unas horas atrás que habían decidido comenzar desde cero… si mentía… tal vez… - NO quiero mentiras Draco.- la escucho decir con aplomo como si ella hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

- Sígueme…- le ordenó el chico aun dándole la espalda a Hermione…- caminemos ¿quieres?...- preguntó exhalando una gran cantidad de aire retenida en sus pulmones. Hermione se puso de pie en silencio colocándose a su lado, sin dejar de observarlo, de alguna forma evitaba pestañear por miedo a perderse alguna expresión del chico. Draco comenzó a caminar erguido con sus manos unidas en la espalda, su flequillo no alcanzaba a cubrir los sentimientos de confusión de sus ojos, aunque él tratara de disimularlo, sus labios estaban tan apretados que apenas se distinguían dos rendijas.

- Tranquilo…- dijo de repente Hermione provocando que Draco la mirada de frente sorprendido, Hermione notó la tormenta interna del chico a través de sus ojos grises.- no es como si lo que tengas que decir cambie mi palabra o el concepto de ti o tu madre… eso creo… bueno… depende de la magnitud de esto- el rictus de la boca del chico desapareció por completo en el instante en que ella le habló siendo reemplazada por una sonrisa calmada.

- No creí que mi conversación contigo comenzara con _este tema_ en específico… debo alegar que me había preparado mentalmente para otra cosa…- confesó él con sinceridad reanudando su caminata y asintiéndole con la cabeza a la chica incitándola a seguirle.

- Lo siento pero… anoche no dormí por culpa de esto… yo necesito…- Hermione parecía ahogarse de la ansiedad, la curiosidad y la expectación le carcomían los nervios.

- Lo sé, Bisy me lo comentó cuando desperté, pero jamás me imagine que el motivo de tu desvelo fuera precisamente la inscripción. Si después de esto no me matas a golpes muggles, recuérdame tener una pequeña plática con el abuelo…- aseveró Draco con molestia.- fue un golpe muy bajo…

- No le culpes… él no tiene por qué ser responsable de tu cobardía…- le defendió Hermione mordazmente frunciendo el ceño y apretando los labios con molestia.

- ¡Ouch!- se quejó Draco llevándose una mano a la garganta- siempre tan letal, toda una leona directo a la yugular…

- Y tú siempre tan dramático…- una pequeña sonrisa de calma afloró en los labios de ambos, alivianando la tensión de la situación. De alguna extraña forma bromear así les salía natural y espontáneo.. ambos mentes ágiles y astutas.

- Como ya supongo, mi madre se habrá encargado de contarte la historia familiar, solo me queda explicarte mi parte… - susurró el chico remangándose hasta sus antebrazos las mangas de su sweater, Hermione vio con asombro la marca tenebrosa tatuada en su brazo pálido, esta se veía terrorífica de cerca y muy real en un mortífago activo, ella solo las había visto y examinado cuando el vasallo de Voldemort estaba muerto, generalmente ella se encargaba de la autopsia y los últimos vestigios de magia de los cuerpos antes de ser cremados. Ver la serpiente danzante sobre la fina y pálida piel del chico le producía calosfríos. Ajeno a los pensamientos de Hermione y su mirada posada en su brazo, Draco se sentó en una banca de madera al borde del río a la cual el sol iluminaba naturalmente dándole un matiz mágico y suave. La chica imitándolo se sentó a su lado lo más cerca posible separados a penas por un par de centímetros sin llegar a tocarse, pero si, regalándoles la privacidad necesaria.- me preguntaste el motivo… ¿Cierto?...- Hermione asintió sin dejar de mirarle seria.- bueno pues… motivo… motivos, son varios de hecho, mi decisión está basada en varios de ellos a decir verdad, pero si puedo nombrar al más importante diría que es _la vida…- _Draco desvió la vista que hasta en ese instante tenía puesto en una rosa blanca inmensa frente a la banca, para fijarla en la chica la cual estaba a su lado. Hermione lo miraba confundida entrecerrando los ojos… más confundida que antes y por lo que Draco notó, con una creciente rabia apoderándose de ella… ante su descubrimiento no pudo evitar resoplar divertido.

- Oh… muy bien… queda todo clarísimo…- contestó Hermione enfadada con ese retintín tan similar al de Molly Weasley cuando regañaba a sus hijos, poniéndose de pie dispuesta a patearle el trasero al maldito Mortífago.- ¡tú… u… uuu...ustedes los Malfoy! ¡Y su maldita manía de complicarlo todo!, siempre con las palabras a medias… ¡¿acaso no pueden explicar las cosas claramente?! ¡¿QUIEN RAYOS CREES QUE SOY?! ¡HE!-

- ¡ERES UNA MALFOY AHORA! ¡FELIZ! ¡ESTOY TAN O MAS ALTERADO QUE TU NO ME GRITES, APENAS MEDEJAS HABLAR!- Grito el chico arto de ver la perorata sin sentido que la chica estaba llevando a cabo frente a sus narices levantándose y mirándola a la cara alterado… ella no tenía tan solo una pizca de consideración por la magnitud del tema, es más ni siquiera conocía el significado de la palabra paciencia.- HERMIONE GRANGER… TU NOMBRE ESTA A MI LADO EN EL ARBOL, YO GRABE TU NOMBRE CON MIS MANOS EN LA PIEDRA PARA PROTEGERTE… PARA PROTEGER LO MÁS IMPORTANTE, TU MAGIA AHORA FLUYE POR LAS PAREDES DE ESTA MANSIÓN- Draco respiraba dificultosamente agitado y nervioso por sus palabras, más con dificultad logró acompasar su respiración y el tono de su voz- Hermione por la vida… te he dado mi hogar, mi nombre, mi familia… o lo que queda de ella… ¿Podrías ser un poco más paciente y escuchar tranquilamente mis palabras?

- YO…-

- ¡SIENTATE GRANGER!- el gritó de Draco no fue con odio si no con fastidio. Como si hubiera lanzado un hechizo al trasero de la chica, esta volvió a su lugar en la banca quedándose quieta y muda para su sorpresa.-…. Mejor…- masculló él volviendo a su lado en la banca.

- Por favor escucha… esto es importante para mí y necesito que pongas toda tu atención y abras ese cerebrito cuadrado tuyo, ¿está bien?...- susurró Draco quedamente pero un alterado juntando sus manos en puños nervioso- Por favor no malinterpretes mis actos, eso no quiere decir nada, admito que para la casa tu presencia ahora es reconocida como la de mi esposa, pero es algo que necesitaba hacer…

- …tu esposa…- Hermione palideció y recién en ese momento fue consciente del tacto de la mano de Malfoy sobre su hombro y el aliento cálido de él chocando en su rostro.

- No te asustes… es solo el reconocimiento, con tu nombre en la pared la casa ya no te rechazará más y a la vez esta te protegerá de amenazas cuando yo no esté o mi madre no pueda ayudarte… como lo dije antes, la casa te "_reconoce"_ ahora como mi esposa y parte de la estirpe de los Malfoy, pero eso no te obliga a nada más que a eso… tu puedes el día de mañana hacer tu vida con quien quieras, el vínculo como tal del matrimonio es otro… la comadreja no se verá afectada…- Malfoy escupió las últimas palabras con desprecio que paso desapercibido por ella. Con cansancio él suspiró tratando de aclarar sus palabras.- Mira el principal objetivo de mis actos comienza con la intención de protegerte y darte un hogar seguro… el resto es inherente e mis propios intereses.

- ¿A qué te refieres?...- preguntó la chica frunciendo el seño.

- Todos mi bienes como el heredero de la familia, la casa, la fortuna de los Malfoy… los negocios y la herencia única que me dejó el abuelo Abraxas… todo te pertenece por magia y ley desde ahora… así lo he dispuesto… si yo llego a fallecer quiero confiar en que te encargarás de hacer que el apellido Malfoy no muera en el olvido… Hermione esta es mi petición personal y es la misma que está escrita en mi testamento… quiero creer, no, _deseo_ que tú expíes a mi familia… que mi apellido pese por el bien que podremos dar y no por un pasado podrido y oscuro... si muero, si llego a morir en esta guerra sé que la fortuna de los Malfoy será de gran ayuda en la reconstrucción, hay mucho dinero propiedades que pueden ser usadas para el beneficio de gente y de magos en situación precaria… digo hay niños huérfanos ahora muriéndose de hambre en las calles o siendo utilizados como carroñeros… si esto termina y si los buenos ganan… ¿Quién se hará cargo de ellos?... ¿el ministerio?... no hay que ser ingenuos, ellos tendrán asuntos más importantes que un puñado de mestizos e impuros huérfanos… pobres desgraciados que no tiene culpa de las atrocidades de la guerra… apuesto a que muchos de ellos son mitad sangre pura concebidos en la más cruel de las circunstancias… debes saber y debes entender de que hay que hacer algo… si yo muero… nada de lo que deseo hacer se logrará… confieso que es una especie de sueño e ideal… si yo muero esa voluntad morirá conmigo y no podrá realizarse jamás, ¿entiendes? yo no quiero que eso pase, tengo el dinero y lo que se necesita, más no tengo el poder de convencer a la gente de mis intenciones… es ahí en donde precisamente entras en mi plan, si tú estas a la cabeza de todo ello estoy convencido de que se hará realidad pase lo que me pase, no quiero que el ministerio ponga sus garras en galeones que seguramente irán a parar a sus bolsillos ambiciosos y ya llenos. Dispuse que si mi madre aun vive, ella te ayudará en la administración, pero no tendrá derecho a nada más que su propia fortuna heredada por los Black…

- …tu…-

- Mi madre…- la interrumpió Malfoy mirándola con suplicio y una expresión de dolor inmensa que agitó el alma de Hermione- si mi madre aun vive para ese entonces y yo no puedo defenderla… te ruego…- la voz del chico vacilo su respiración era irregular y el comienzo de unas lágrimas retenidas atenazaban sus ojos grises.- te imploro… Hermione no le desampares… cuídala y ámala como si fuera tu sangre, tu propia madre, la conozco y sé muy bien que ella te ha llegado a apreciar como una hija, puedo verla cuando te mira y comparte esas horas de lectura a tu lado, la haces feliz de una manera que admiro y que me reconforta… el saber que ella te tiene a ti tranquiliza mi espíritu… si yo muero, ella estará sola a merced del mundo… no serán amables con la madre de un Mortífago mucho menos con la madre de un Malfoy… con la madre de la mano derecha _del que no debe ser nombrado…_

- La fortuna… eso… es por eso… ¿Por qué yo?...- preguntó ella con la respiración entrecortada sintiendo como la otra mano del chico se posicionaba en su otro hombro desnudo para girarla frente a él, sintió como los dedos de Draco se hundían un poco más a través de la delicada blusa de satín que llevaba puesta, percibiendo sus manos frías y fuertes.

- Escúchame… eres mi esperanza en muchos sentidos… eres la única persona en quién confió realmente… Hermione… te estoy viendo ahora a los ojos y sé que jamás vas a traicionarme… tú misma me lo estás diciendo… por ello no bromeé un segundo cuando te dije que _mi vida_, la vida de mi madre y la existencia de mi linaje… estaba en tus manos.- por unos largos segundos ambos se miraron profundamente.

- ¿Qué hiciste?- balbuceó ella con terror.

- Por primera vez hice lo correcto… y de paso te confieso que ha sido una de las decisiones más satisfactorias y gratificantes que he tomado en toda mi vida. De aquí en adelante no importa que ocurra conmigo, siempre y cuando tú y mi madre estén a salvo… todo saldrá bien… todo… ¿puedes creer lo grandioso que se siente?... – la sonrisa emocionada y los ojos incandescentes de Draco le atravesaron como navajas afiladas desarmándola por completo.- Hermione… quiero que conmigo se termine la historia oscura de mi familia, quiero reescribir el destino de los Malfoy y transformarlo en un apellido que sea recordado con honor… no con valentía… después de todo soy una serpiente… pero quiero que mi apellido sea nombrado y sea dicho en el futuro con respeto… no con temor…

- ¿Qué haré con todo esto?... ¿acaso no dimensionas lo que hiciste?... muchos se opondrán a todo… la ley ordena que todos los bienes de los Mortífagos juzgados por el ministerio sean requisados y…

- Tu misma sabes que harán, se la repartirán entre ellos… solo un porcentaje mínimo será destinado a obras de caridad… eso es precisamente lo que no deseo… mi dinero… tu dinero no será destinado a esos malditos cerdos burócratas… El que haya grabado tu nombre en la pared familiar tiene otro significado también Hermione… si muero se dará por hecho que me casé contigo y que eres mi heredera… nadie podrá hacer nada para deshacerlo, en ese tiempo portarás el apellido de mi familia hasta que te cases y adoptes el de tu verdadero esposo… más la fortuna y todos los bienes seguirán siendo de tu propiedad. No hay ley que pueda arrebatártelos. Tu nombre en la pared era solo la manera de ratificar mi transacción… los abogados mágicos apelarán a mi decisión si llego a morir, sin embargo en cuanto se den cuenta de tu presencia en esta casa no podrán siquiera tocarte, así se dictamina y no hay nada que pueda evitarlo.

- ¿Has pensado en todo verdad?...- preguntó ella mirándolo pálida y temblorosa.

- Si…- se limito a responder soltando sus hombros y dejándola libre pero sin dejar de mirarla fijamente.

- ¿Entonces diga lo que yo diga no…?- Draco movió su cabeza negando.

- Nada de lo que digas o hagas cambiará mi testamento y voluntad, eres ahora una señora más de esta casa… tendrás decisión y autoridad… lo único que no quiero que hagas es liberar a mis elfos… ellos son libres desde hace mucho después de todo y no se irán aunque les amenaces, más adelante te los presentaré ellos viven en la cabaña de campo de mi abuelo en Escocia, la mayoría son ancianos o son elfos maltratados por sus antiguos dueños… Tarco es mi más fiel amigo, a muchos les asusta por su extraña apariencia, sin embargo es muy fuerte e inteligente… a tu amiga la pelirroja estoy seguro le dio un susto de muerte… - Hermione vio que Draco sonrió con felicidad ante algún recuerdo evocado de Ginny.- Es bueno aumentar la familia… además la casa está más feliz que antes… tu magia le ha brindado la calidez que nunca ha tenido, es más el otro día antes de marcharme a la misión noté como las ventanas están dejando entrever más rayos del sol, ¿no crees que el lugar es más acoged…?- el chico vio como Hermione derramaba lágrimas y comenzaba a convulsionar, asustado Draco la tomó por los hombros nuevamente para evitar que ella escondiera el rostro en su regazo… - ¡¿Qué ocurre?!... ¿te duele algo?- el tono de angustia del chico iba en ascenso.

- No puedo creer lo que has hecho…- logró decir Hermione entre hipidos, Draco palideció de asombro… ¿acaso estaba furiosa?...- jamás creí que confiaras así en mi… de esa manera… yo no sé qué decirte al respecto, aun creo que no soy la persona apropiada para llevar tal responsabilidad esto es demasiado y no creo tampoco estar capacitada para hacer todo lo que deseas… Merlín es tan hermoso lo que dijiste que apenas puedo creerlo… y si te equivocas o si te decepciono… no, eso sería porque mueras Draco y yo no quiero que mueras… tenemos que salir de esto juntos e ilesos, si aun después de eso deseas seguir con esto te juro por lo más sagrado que te ayudaré y te defenderé a ti a Cissy de lo que sea, te lo juro no te decepcionaré… pero no quiero que mueras eso no es lo que planeamos, así que no me digas que no estarás ahí… porque yo no podre hacerlo si no estás ahí para hacerme enfadar… por que, por que…- Hermione apenas respiraba debido a la gran cantidad de palabras e ideas que escapaban de su boca entre su llanto y la emoción que sentía, casi le era imposible calmarse.- Merlín… debo pedirte disculpas pensé tantas estupideces, dudé de tus intenciones y tu solamente veías por un bien más grande que el de tu madre y el tuyo… - Increíblemente Draco estaba atónito, entre sus manos el cuerpo de la chica aun convulsionaba entre el llanto y sus palabras tropelladas, una de sus manos viajo inconsciente a su mejilla y limpió el camino que las lágrimas de emoción habían dejado marcadas sus mejillas sonrosadas, ante este gesto Hermione lloró más desahogando angustias y miedos.

- Ya no llores… no sé qué hacer…- dijo Draco nervioso, siendo sobrepasado por la magnitud de la situación.

- Lo siento pero no puedo… es que todo esto… es tan grande que yo…- Hermione hipó con angustia y sin pensarlo se arrojó a los brazos del chico hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de él. Una descarga muy parecida a un cruciatus surcó la espalda de Hermione y Draco a la vez, una descarga poderosa pero placentera, una sensación familiar y poderosa embargó a ambos en un sentimiento profundo. En un segundo los sentidos de él se abrieron al mundo en toda su magnitud lentamente y sin saber si era correcto o no estrecho por primera vez el cuerpo de ella entre sus largos brazos, su agarre fue delicado y suave más al sentir sus lágrimas en su cuello hizo que su abrazo se estrechara acunándola para él… solo para él. Con una de sus manos se atrevió a acariciar la cabeza de Hermione la cual aun sollozaba angustiosamente en su cuello, a la vez que se deleitaba con el perfume a flores de su cabello, podía sentir su calidez y su cercanía fue entonces que lo recordó claramente… como si hubiera sido ayer, el mismo aroma que Nott llevaba impregnado en su capa cuando ambos se despidieron años atrás en el bosque prohibido… el mismo perfume que olió cuando la chica que ahora yacía entre sus brazos lloró tirada en aquel pasillo de Hogwarts clamando entre sueños el nombre de otro... la misma chica de la cual juró jamás formaría parte de su vida… qué razón tuvo Nott al decirle que ella era parte de su destino… ahora lo sabía, al tenerla así en ese momentos calzando perfectamente en él supo que Hermione era una parte de un rompecabezas incompleto en su existencia, tenerla ahí encajaba a la perfección con todo lo que le rodeaba… ¡Merlín! Qué más le quedaba por descubrir si lo que ahora sentía parecía explotar desde dentro como el rugido de un dragón durmiente… Theo aun la amaba, él lo sabía… y era probable que ella también… tal vez, pues además estaba la indeseable comadreja… Pensó que ellos también le habían abrazado así como él lo estaba haciendo, ellos habían olido su perfume embriagador… ellos también la había estrechado en sus brazos con fuerza y eso provocó que un dolor cruzara su pecho provocando que una desesperación desconocida para él embargara sus sentidos alterándolos sin control.

No fue consciente de sus instintos no de su fuerza, solo pudo escuchar en su oído como un quejido de dolor salió de la boca de Hermione al sentir como sus brazos le estrecharon aun con más fuerza.

Hermione estaba preocupada, Draco temblaba levemente, lo percibía perfectamente al estar ahí estrechándole… con asombro se descubrió comparándolo con aquella vez en la cual había estado con Theo. Aquella vez Nott se había despedido de ella en la torre de astronomía temblando como lo hacía ahora Draco… Theo había temblado de miedo… Draco tenía miedo- pensó- en un gesto incluso raro en ella, acarició su cabello rubio pasando los mechones suaves entre sus dedos, tratando de confortarle, la textura del cabello del chico era tan fina como el cabello de un bebé… su llanto se había calmado paulatinamente al consuelo de él y solamente le quedaban algunos hipidos y suspiros.

Sorprendentemente y solo ahora en ese instante Hermione se dio cuenta a quién precisamente abrazaba, no lo había planeado y no lo había dimensionado… pero no se sentía incorrecto, su agarre era placentero y agradable, no había tan siquiera una pisca de maldad o segundas intenciones… más algo parecía desconcertarla, Draco le abrazaba como si la vida se le fuere en ello… y esa intimidad le sacudió el alma. Su corazón latía desbocado y sentía un reconocimiento dentro de ella antes desconocido. Era como si fuera parte de un todo que se encontraba perdido…

- Wooo… no temas Draco, yo estaré aquí…- le susurró al oído sin ser consciente de sus palabras las cuales al ser pronunciadas provocaron un escalofrió en el chico el cual la separó levemente para mirarla a los ojos, ambos aun sin soltarse se miraron fijamente con sus rostros tan juntos que solo un impulso bastaría para juntar sus labios. Sus alientos se entremezclaban aturdiéndoles y apartándolos del mundo y de lo que les rodeaba. Hermione no hizo nada cuando Draco desvió su vista hacia sus labios rojos y comenzó a acercarse a ella. Ella sabía que era lo que pasaba a continuación, las alertas en su mente estaban más que encendidas y gritaban por todos los rincones de su cerebro, más ese instante no llegó jamás.

- Buenas tardes…- se escuchó una vos frente a ellos distanciado un par de metros, un saludo de una voz familiar para ambos chicos. Un chico alto de ojos azules el cual miraba la escena con rostro contraído y ojos semi perdidos en la nada, les saludaba con aire amenazante y aristocrático. Ambos chicos saltaron de sus lugares alterados Draco fue el primero en reconocerlo posicionándose delante de Hermione bloqueándole la vista…

- ¿Qué haces aquí?...- susurró Draco apenas audible con resentimiento en la voz, cuando vio a Nott sintió que al alma se le caía a los pies, frente a él su mejor amigo de infancia le devolvía la mirada con más fuerza y rabia.

- Déjalo Draco…- la voz de su padrino el cual apareció en persona detrás de Nott lo sacó de su estupor, esa era su respuesta... su propio padrino lo había traído consigo y he ahí la razón del por qué la casa no les alertó, Snape sabía muy bien los hechizos.

- ¿Hermione?- habló Theodore Nott con voz dulce y suave. Avanzando hasta la pareja, cualquier vestigio de ira o amenaza se derritió por completo de la máscara de mortífago que Nott había mostrado en un principio, Draco sorprendido no atinó a hacer o decir nada más y en silencio permaneció inmóvil esperando ver como la chica que escondía tras su espalda se arrojaba a los brazos de su mejor amigo. Hermione que miraba la escena asombrada a penas pestañeaba por temor de que lo que veía desapareciera, ante ella estaban su antiguo profesor de pociones y asesino de Dumbledore y…Theo… el mismo Theodore Nott que ella recordaba, sintió sus ojos aguarse nuevamente amenazando con soltar lágrimas.

- Tu…- Theo sonrió con triunfo al ver el rostro de Draco contraído por un dolor indescriptible, la mano que este aun descansaba en la espalda baja de Hermione se vio solitaria cuando la chica avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia él. Draco sintió que algo dentro de él se fracturó ante ese instante, más su dolor no duró mucho más que ese momento, un segundo después vio como Nott era lanzado por el aire varios metros para estrellarse contra un roble viejo y frondoso.- …_¡expulso!…- _le oyó decir a Hermione con ira mientras esta le apuntaba con "_su varita" _a Theo, ¿En qué momento se la quito?... no lo sabía… y a decir verdad poco le preocupaba.

- Princesa detente, no vengo a hacerte daño…- se quejó Nott bloqueando un hechizo poderoso de Hermione el cual lo dejó pegado el piso por un segundo por la onda de choque.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí… a mi casa, con esas fachas de Mortífago y haciéndote el lindo?!...- exclamó la chica ante unos ojos atónitos de Snape que solamente se hizo a un lado evitando conflictos. Draco más allá había recompuesto su rostro al de alegría y su postura erguida. Snape se la había acercado en silencio.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste Draco?- le preguntó el profesor de pociones contrariado.

- Nada padrino… absolutamente nada…- contestó con una mueca ladeada- pero jamás en mi vida había disfrutado tanto de un duelo entre un auror y un sucio Mortífago.- Draco se carcajeo sin recato sentándose en la misma banca a apreciar el espectáculo. Ambos oponentes eran fieros, Draco no se quería ni imaginar cuando ella tuviera su propia varita, si con la suya era capaz de sacarle pelos a Nott, seguramente en mejores condiciones el idiota estaría pidiendo clemencia de rodillas.

- Herms, detente por favor… no quiero lastimarte- le pidió Theo con suavidad.

- ¡LASTIMARME UN CARAJO!- exclamó ella con ira.- ¡AÑOS! ¡AÑOS! ¡AÑOS DESAPARECIDO Y AHORA VIENES Y TE PRESENTAS COMO SI NADA! ¡TE MERECES QUE TORTURE POR IDIOTA!, Ven aquí Theodore Nott, trae tu escurridizo trasero para que tu querida compañera te dé lo que te mereces… - Hermione esquivo un par de hechizos paralizantes que Theo diestramente le infringió.- Ven aquí maldito traidor, ya estarías mueto si no ye quisiera tanto, agradécele a Draco que no me ha devuelto mi varita si no este cuento sería distinto…

- ¿quieres que me deje torturar por ti por gusto?...- preguntó Nott ya lejos de estar tranquilo y feliz por volver a verla.

- Deberías empezar por lo menos por ahí, te mereces eso y más…- contestó ella lanzando un par de hechizos no verbales que diezmó un poco la fortaleza de Theo.

- Diablos… mejoraste…- jadeo Nott con dificultad aun mareado al usar su magia para bloquear el ataque de la chica.

- Eso no es nada… soy más fuerte que tú y lo sabes… yo no me quedé solamente con las enseñanzas del círculo Theo, yo no huí antes de terminar mi formación porque simplemente no aguanté con la presión… estaba tan avergonzaba de ti cuando me lo dijeron… desde ese entonces he querido cobrármelas contigo por haberme decepcionado…-

- NO QUERÍA APRENDER MÁS HERMS… no debía saber más de lo necesario… no lo hice por cobardía, lo hice por proteger a otros, ya sabías mis intenciones cuando me marché de Hogwarts, ¡Sabías que me uniría a él tarde o temprano, no vengas ahora a encararme errores que no cometí…! Si huí fue porque no estaba dispuesto a que Voldemort averiguara más de lo necesario… ¡quién no conoce no siente Herms!… ¡y lo sabes!…- Theo jadeaba exhausto ante un último ataque de ella. A lo lejos Draco y Snape escucharon todo atónitos, ambos haciéndose la misma pregunta, ¿de qué demonios hablaban ambos?.

- Entonces… ¿a qué has venido hasta ahora?...- pregunto ella bajando la varita de Draco y mirando a Theo el cual se encontraba apoyando una rodilla en el suelo agotado.

- Me necesitan ahora, llegó el momento en que debo ayudarlos a ambos a ti y Draco y tu maldito plan de ser una Mortífago… está predestinado…-

* * *

Ha amigos y amigas he vuelto, gracias a todos por su apoyo incondicional, el resultado de mis pequeñas vacaciones fue que terminé más cansada y más estresada que antes… la familia a veces es angustiantemente atosigadora, acapadora y en nuestro caso carretera… (en Chile, se entiende gente que disfruta de las fiestas…demasiado) amaneciéndonos todos los días fue… haaa… pero en fin es entretenido cuando el tema es en familia… como un cerdo, pero no me arrepiento… creo que aun tengo acalambrada mi mandíbula de tanto reírme y morirme de frio. (Explicación) yo vivo en el Norte de Chile = caloooorrr del desierto… y mi familia el del sur= lluvia torrencial y heladas como en el polo sur. Jajaja. Solo agradezco que no me resfrié. Gracias a mi linda sobrina preciosa que me prestó toda su ropa para abrigarme. En fin como decimos en mi país LO COMIDO Y LO BAILADO NO ME LO QUITA NADIE! JAJAJ! Aviso que actualizaré el Martes 30 de octubre… pensaba el 31 pero nop por que ese día voy a celebrar mi cumpleaños! N°...? bueno es mi cumple. Así que ese día como una buena bruja voy a pescar mi escoba y mi hechicero Gryffindor sexy y me voy a ir a carretear por ahí en algún lugar Muggle aceptable para una Slytherin. Yap creo que me he pasado. Nos vemos y gracias por su apoyo! OS ADORO!


	12. El Anillo de Slytherin

Lo prometido es obligación!

A leer!

**GO!**

* * *

**El anillo de Slytherin**.

- ¡Por Merlín y Morgana juntos!, ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!...- una mujer impávida miraba la _escena_. Hermione la frágil y bella Hermione apuntaba con una varita a un Mortífago que se encontraba tendido en el piso con un hilillo de sangre saliendo por la comisura de su boca. Por un instante pensó que eran atacados en su propio hogar, más la presencia de Snape en la lejanía le calmó el alma. Jamás podría ser una situación de peligro si Snape estaba ahí… era demasiado fuerte como para ser vencido, además estaba su hijo que él tampoco era débil y…. Su hijo, varios metros a la distancia observaba el cuadro con una sonrisa graciosa en el rostro. ¿SU HIJO?... con cautela se acercó para ver más de cerca, el primero en darse cuenta de su presencia fue Snape el cual solo se dignó a inclinarle la cabeza en señal de saludo a su lado, su hijo, Draco tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho en una postura holgazana y distendida, sin embargo lo más inverosímil del cuadro era sin duda verlo vestido de pies a cabeza como un muggle. Narcisa no podía dejar de ver la expresión de satisfacción y felicidad en su rostro mientras él veía como Hermione dejando de lado su varita, pateaba literalmente el trasero del que solamente en ese instante ella reconoció como Theodore Nott-

- Padrino te apuesto cincuenta galeones a que le atina a sus bo…- la sonrisa, la postura y la expresión de soltura de las facciones de Draco desapareció en cuanto vio a su madre parada al lado de él, tan entretenido que estaba con lo que veían sus ojos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que Narcisa se acercaba con autoridad y le miraba espantada.- Madre…- le saludó Draco levantándose de su asiento y besando la mejilla de la mujer volviendo a su habitual pose aristocrática y refinada.

- ¡Y ESTO, PARA QUE TU DESCENDENCIA SE ACUERDE DE MI…!- exclamó una chica unos cuantos metros, llamando nuevamente la atención de sus espectadores. Fuera de sí Hermione bramaba furiosa, como el más terrible torturador, sin embargo con esa actitud y todo, para Draco era una obra de arte. El cabello liso y perfectamente acomodado de la chica se batía como las alas de una paloma cayendo en cascadas suaves sobre sus hombros y espalda, ante sus ojos era hermosa a su manera, brutal, impulsiva pero condenadamente atrayente. No pudo evitar mirar a la chica cuando ella en un último arrebato propinó una feroz patada en las partes nobles del muchacho, el cual aulló de dolor. Tanto Snape como Draco se encogieron en sus sitios con rostros compungidos, lamentando como hombres la mala fortuna de Nott.

- Recuérdeme no hacer enfadar a la Señorita Granger, joven Malfoy…- susurró Snape mientras veía el rostro de Narcisa transformarse en una oda al espanto. La mujer que había visto todo el _acto_ en su esplendor, la furia, la fuerza y la muestra de ferocidad de la Hermione… simplemente le dejó pasmada. Como un rayo de esperanza su corazón de agitó en su pecho, fue entonces que comprendió. Para ella fue como una visión… "es por ello que Potter y todos confían en esa chica de esa manera"… "por eso mi hijo confiaba ciegamente en ella"… Hermione era poderosa, valiente y no dudaba en sus acciones, una compañera y adversaria de temer… segura de sí misma e indudablemente habilidosa como bruja. Percibió como Malfoy Manor se sacudió en sus cimientos mágicos, como ese hilo de magia nueva comenzaba a desplazarse por cada uno de los rincones de su mansión fortaleciéndola, dándole una vida nueva y desarraigando la magia negra que por tantos siglos había corrompido ese hogar. La casa absorbía la energía vital de Hermione como si fuera un desierto… podía sentir como la magia de su hijo estaba cambiando también. Era algo sorprendente como si dos piezas perdidas estuvieran encajando fuerte y dolorosamente, pero con un dolor purificante.

- …ya no mas…- suplicaba Theo apenas con un hilillo de voz, aun transformado en un ovillo humano jadeante, Hermione fatigada trataba de regular su respiración para calmarse.

- Siempre he dicho que las palizas a lo Muggle son las que mejor hacen aprender un mago, o muggle la lección…- susurró Hermione dando por terminado su resentimiento. Miró a Theo tratando de moverse en el suelo como un gusano; esa imagen fue más que suficiente para darse por servida. No supo que pasó pero de repente sintió remordimiento y pena, _es verdad se había pasado… un poquito…._Vergüenza y obviamente culpa, no lo había pensado ni racionalizado, tan solo fue un impulso contenido por tanto tiempo que no recordaba si siquiera el momento exacto en el cual había tomado la varita de Draco desde el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Fue un impulso inconsciente… pero ya no podía arrepentirse, la paliza estaba hecha y el orgullo de Theodore Nott se encontraba adolorido y hecho añicos.- Cuando puedas pararte… ven a la garita… allí te esperaremos… si no puedes caminar arrástrate, _serpiente traicionera_…- Hermione aun hablaba desde su rabia y a pesar de su culpa no podía contener sus insultos… ¡estaba furiosa!, llevaba años acumulando esas ganas de hacer que hasta los antepasados de Nott sintieran dolor… todo ese dolor que ella sufrió, toda esa preocupación que padeció, toda la soledad que tuvo que soportar, años sola sin compañero de misiones siquiera… todo por ese maldito juramento inquebrantable, años en los cuales no pudo compartir camaradería con Harry ni Ron por culpa de _ese juramento_.

- ¿Ya terminó señorita?- Hermione encogió los hombros al sentir aquella voz, fue como si un balde de agua helada recorriera su espalda llevándose consigo la vida. Al voltearse vio a la persona que menos deseaba que fuera testigo de su desenfrenado comportamiento su… _actuación_… Narcisa Malfoy tenía la misma aura que una madre para ella, tanto tiempo alejada de la suya le había llevado a adoptar la presencia de aquella mujer como su madre, por ende, cualquier mirada de reprobación o palabra de reprimenda hacían mella en su corazón y su espíritu. Narcisa tenía la mirada fija y altiva frente a ella, inquisitiva y desafiante, esperó por las duras palabras, pero estas jamás llegaron lo más extraño de aquella mirada era que no contenía prejuicio ni condena, en su expresión no había un sentimiento de reproche ni de molestia.

- … Cissy… logró susurrar ella bajando la mirada ya completamente roja de la vergüenza. Draco detrás de su madre solo levantó la vista unos segundos para volver a bajarla avergonzado, en la misma actitud de cachorro regañado que ella.

- ¡No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo…! ¡qué clase de brutos sois ustedes dos para que realicen este… este… ESPECTÁCULO…!- Narcisa levantaba la voz autoritaria y severamente; lejos de las expresiones y aspavientos enajenados de Molly Weasley a las cuales ella estaba ya acostumbrada cuando compartía tiempo en la madriguera, Narcisa era elegantemente aterradora… sin embargo ambas brujas compartían un factor en común… atemorizaban…

- Madre…- intentó intervenir Draco, pero fue solo para empeorar las cosas.

- ¡SILENCIO!... No puedo creer que intentes justificarte si hace solo unos instantes estabas apostando con tu padrino a que Hermione le atinaba a sus… a sus… partes nobles… ¡Merlín qué barbaridad!... ¡qué incorrecto!- Narcisa se estremecía en sus palabras como no creyéndose lo que estaba diciendo- ¡lo que un caballero debe hacer es intervenir e intentar solucionar los problemas diplomáticamente… jamás ser espectador de… de…- Narcisa señaló el cuerpo quejumbroso de Theo, el cual aun jadeaba de dolor.

- ¡ESO SE LO MERECÍA EL MUY PATAN!, ¡MIS PIES LLEVAN AÑOS ESPERANDO SU LINDO TRASERO VIPERINO…! ¡Y AUNQUE ME LO PROHIBIERA LO HARÍA DE NUEVO CON GUSTO SI ME QUEDARA MAS ENERGÍA…!- Grito Hermione agitada y ofuscada pero demostrando lo exhausta que estaba.

- ¡Merlín!...- exclamó Narcisa negando con la cabeza contrariada, mirando a Hermione con extremo socorro y comprensión- Hermione linda a ti no te culpo querida… ¡LOS UNICOS RESPONSABLES AQUÍ SON USTEDES DOS!…- exclamó Narcisa señalando a Draco y Snape ahora volviéndose a mirarlos indignada, éstos le miraron perturbados. El rostro de Snape era una mueca de disgusto horrenda, a Hermione hasta le pareció ver que los pliegues de su nariz de dilataban por la furia de su respiración. No se lo creía, y ella que pensaba que iba a salir trasquilada.

- A mí no me culpe, Madre, aunque lo hubiese deseado no tenía mi varita…- aseveró Draco de inmediato y tajantemente sacando la voz desde su posición apuntando a la mano derecha de la chica la cual aun sostenía entre sus dedos aquel trozo de madera mágico. Hermione boqueó como un pez en el agua indignada, fulminando a Draco por ser tan cobarde, la varita del chico le picaba en la mano.- ¿Cómo podría haberla detenido sin magia?… lo Muggle no se me da muy bien…- prosiguió el muchacho astutamente haciendo un movimiento como el de un patético boxeador muggle.

- _…hurón cobarde…-_ dijo entre dientes Hermione brindándole una sonrisa torcida a Draco.

- _…salvaje…-_ le respondió este con acritud levantándole una ceja retadora. Snape observó como su ahijado y la que antes había sido su alumna más brillante se miraban a los ojos fijamente. Por un breve lapsus, fue como retroceder en el tiempo y observar cuando Lily había discutido con James Potter por primera vez, entre ambos había la misma aura, la misma fuerza… la misma pasión. Ambos chicos perdidos en la mirada del otro recordando vívidamente lo que casi había sucedido entre ellos; ante la mirada fija de Snape, ambos medios sonrojados desviaron sus miradas evitándose completamente incómodos.

- No se ustedes, pero creo que el más afectado aquí soy yo…- susurró una voz quejumbrosa la cual provenía del suelo. A los pies de ellos Theodore había logrado ponerse en cuatro patas con mucha dificultad, aun jadeaba y contraía su rostro adolorido perlado por el sudor.

- ¡Ho Merlín!- exclamó Narcisa acuclillándose al lado de Theo dispuesta ayudarlo.- Déjame ayudarte Theodore, calamidad de muchacho…

- Sé que me lo merezco, no me mires así… no es como si no supiera lo que ibas a hacer tampoco…- susurró Theo con una mueca mirando a Hermione erguida y hermosa frente a él, mientras se apoyaba con un brazo sobre la espalda de Narcisa.

- ¡Ay si!... Theo y su delirio de vidente… _"yo lo veo"… "yo lo veo"… "yo ya lo sabía_"…- Hermione alardeaba y se burlaba abiertamente imitando al chico en sus _episodios_ llevándose una mano a la frente como damisela en apuros; hasta Draco pasmado no sabía si reírse o tener miedo de lo que hacía Hermione, el poder de Nott no era algo que tomarse a la ligera ni mucho menos ser ligera con el.- ¡Tus visiones me valen un cara…!- un carraspeo de Narcisa detuvo a la chica en su perorata haciéndola recomponer su rostro y dejar su actitud burlesca y despectiva. A su lado Draco intentaba con todas sus fuerzas contener una carcajada cerrando los ojos e intentando no ver a Hermione al rostro. Las expresiones de ella mientras se burlaba de Theo eran para él exquisitamente graciosas.

- ¿Puedes ser sólo un poco más cordial?- después de todo he venido aquí arriesgando mucho más que mi trasero princesa. Solo me has dejado hablar, para pedirte que dejaras de golpearme, aun no has escuchado mi justificación.- Theodore logro erguirse un poco pero no lo suficiente gracias al apoyo de Narcisa, aun así su altura pasaba por unos centímetros a la de Hermione la cual sorprendida pestañeó confusa; a pesar de haberlo golpeado antes su furia no le había dejado ver cuán grande era ahora Theo, estos años habían hecho mella en él, ya no era un muchacho eso estaba más que claro.

- No pongo en duda que lo que estás haciendo ahora es arriesgar el cuello Theodore- le contestó Hermione mientras tomaba la mano de Draco y le devolvía su varita con delicadeza, él sorprendido abrió los ojos desmesuradamente; en un movimiento involuntario miró a Nott el cual le sostuvo la mirada fuertemente sin expresión alguna en el rostro.- Evidentemente estas arriesgando mucho… pero no sé cuánto Nott… después de todo aun no sé si confiar en ti tanto como lo hacía antes… ¿o acaso no recuerdas que me traicionaste matando a Greyson?…- los tres presentes restantes miraron a la pareja atónitos.

- Era para salvarte… si no lo hacía tu destino era perecer por culpa del juramento… cuando lo hicimos jamás creí que se manifestaría de esa manera.- contestó Theo con pesar soltando un suspiro agotado.- mi intención no era atarte a mí de por vida, solo quería mantener un vínculo que me mantuviera unido a ti pasara lo que pasara. Después de todo esa también fue tu intención cuando aceptaste… ¿o me equivoco?- Nott miraba como a Hermione se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas a la vez que apretaba la mandíbula tensa conteniendo nuevamente lo que Draco identificaba como furia.

- ¡Greyson era inocente!- escupió con dolor- respirando fuertemente conteniendo las lágrimas que en esos momentos amenazaban en sus ojos-. …cuando me gradué de la academia de aurores él y yo fuimos asignados como compañeros como camaradas ¡Merlín! ¡no estuvimos como camaradas más de dos días y lo mataste!, ¡jamás me explicaste el por qué y huiste como un maldito cobarde!… después de Greyson… vino Hodson un auror más experimentado, pero de nada sirvió… con el pasar de los días comencé a sentirme muy enferma al igual que él, la diferencia era que Hodson ya era de edad y no resistió a los primeros embates de los efectos del juramento… sólo en el instante de su fallecimiento comprendí o intuí lo que sucedía… cuando él dio su último aliento en una de las camas del cuartel de la orden yo me recuperé al instante… en menos de una hora de todas mis dolencias desaparecieron… fue que me di cuenta de que algo estaba pasando. Obviamente investigué y con el tiempo lo deduje por mí misma… cuando salía a misiones con Harry o Ron… ellos siempre eran afectados más que yo, por lo general salín muy mal heridos; sus hechizos no funcionaban bien cuando yo estaba con ellos, era débiles y…

- ¿Cómo lo dedujiste Hermione?...- Preguntó Theo mirándola fijamente.

- Fue por Luna, Luna Lovewood ella tiene habilidades extrañas… al igual que tú… ella me dijo que portaba una especie de maldición voluntaria… me dijo que era sumamente extraño… lo que si me advirtió es que jamás podría tener un compañero, que siempre debería estar sola…

- ¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó Draco con un dejo de alarma en su voz apenas en un susurro. Hermione se acercó a Draco y lo miró al rostro directamente.

- Draco esto es algo entre Theodore y yo… es algo que ignoras pero que a la vez has notado sin darte cuenta… ¿recuerdas meses atrás cuando me preguntaste o más bien te preguntaste por qué yo no tenía un compañero de misiones?...- Hermione miró a Draco con calma el cual parecía perdido en sus recuerdos.

- Fue cuando te dije…- alcanzó a decir abriendo los ojos recordando aquél día en que él había contado su verdad a Hermione.

- Si lo notaste… bueno el secreto de eso se encuentra aquí…- aseveró la chica con pesadumbre señalando a Theo con la barbilla.-

- Hermione y yo hicimos un juramento inquebrantable el día en que huí de Hogwarts Draco… era un juramento en sí muy simple… el problema surgió en que _precisamente_ fue _muy simple_ y sus alcances no fueron definidos. Fuimos descuidados.

- El juramento nos hacía compañeros únicos, es decir, que siempre… y por siempre… Theo sería mi compañero.

- ¿No lo delimitaron?- Balbuceó Narcisa horrorizada.

- No, no lo hicimos, por ello cuando tuve la visión de Hermione siendo muerta por la maldición del juramento no me quedó más opción que matar al compañero de misiones de Herms… era simple para mi… él o ella.

- Greyson fue mi primer compañero de misiones de la academia de aurores, se graduó al mismo tiempo que yo, ambos éramos muy buenos amigos… en fin… Cuando Luna se dio cuenta de ello me ayudo y ayudo a Theo a la vez sin saberlo… yo no le dije quién compartía esta hechizo conmigo, Luna acertadamente jamás me preguntó nada, ella fue quien modificó las consecuencias del juramento con un conjuro muy complicado, no alterándolo pero sí, pero delimitándolo… si no fuera por eso, todos quienes me rodearan serían amenazados con la muerte constantemente. Ahora puedo tener a mis amigos conmigo sin el peligro de dañarlos, puedo tener un compañero de misiones pero jamás de forma oficial, siempre debo hacerlo de manera no oficial es la condición pre impuesta por Luna, de ser siempre _yo el tercer miembro_… resumido yo debo ser "la compañero, que acompañe a dos compañeros de equipo"…

- ¡Por Merlín!...- exclamó Narcisa con espanto, mirando el rostro descompuesto de su hijo el cual miraba la escena con asco y por sobre todo con la mirada cargada de reproche hacia Nott.

- Así que eso era…- susurró Draco con pesar. Resoplando, tratando de dejar escapar su frustración.- jamás me imaginé que mi observación aquella vez tuviera una raíz tan profunda y no menos estúpida…

- Merlín Draco, no nos juzgues mal, lo que hicimos aquella vez fue con la mejor de las intenciones, yo tenía miedo de perder a un amigo valioso a manos del que no debe ser nombrado… quería ser de alguna manera su vínculo con el lado bueno… no me juzgues… merezco ser castigada por lo tonta que fui, pero créeme que ya llevo dos vidas a cuesta de esto, tu mejor que nadie debería saber que esto es el peor castigo que alguien te puede imponer…- Hermione hablaba con la súplica en los labios, Draco la miró con pesadumbre y solo asintió comprendiendo su sentir, el cual era el mismo que él le había confesado a ella. Ambos chicos cerraron los ojos como compartiendo el dolor que sentían, ambos en sus propios sentimientos compartidos. Theo sintió nauseas de nuevo de lo que veía, ese silencio cómplice entre ambos, esa comprensión muda que solamente él había tenido el placer de recibir de Hermione, ahora le era robada por Malfoy en un segundo.

- Piensa lo que quieras Draco… pero el vínculo entre Hermione y yo no será jamás disuelto… ni tu ni nadie puede deshacerlo- la voz de Theo era profunda y severa, debía decir algo por lo menos. Sin saber por qué, Hermione se volteó a ver a Theo con asombro, jamás le había escuchado ese tono de voz a su amigo de infancia… ni mucho menos le había visto esa mirada oscura en sus bellos ojos azules; autoridad y determinación malsana eran los sentimientos que ella percibió manar del aura del Mortífago. Nott sonreía malicioso y enfocaba sus sentimientos llenos de rabia a Draco el cual respondió apretando los puños hasta volver sus nudillos blancos.

- Ya basta muchachos, creo que es imperioso hablar dentro en casa, aquí no es un lugar muy apropiado- habló Narcisa cortando el aire con una navaja aun perturbada por las pocas palabras escuchadas. Snape le secundó emprendiendo camino hacia la mansión ondeando su capa negra sin dignarse a dirigirle la palabra a nadie.

Se sentía cansada y perturbada, habían sucedido demasiadas cosas como para terminar de digerirlas todas siquiera, aun no sabía qué hacer con las declaraciones de Draco, mucho menos ahora tendría cabeza para lidian con Theodore Nott, caminaba por inercia, no supo en qué instante llegaron a la sala principal de Malfoy Manor, menos cuando recorrió el camino hacia ella, a su lado Narcisa la había tomado del brazo como adivinado la confusión de sus pensamientos, Hermione ya conocía la casa muy bien, perderse era algo imposible, más aun que ahora que ésta era _su casa_… - qué ironía- pensó ni en sus más terribles pesadillas ao realidades alternas se hubiera imaginado como dueña y señora de Malfoy Manor, jamás… si Ron o Harry supieran… ¡Por fundadores de Hogwarts, algún día lo sabrían!... solo esperaba tener la entereza y la firmeza de Narcisa para hacerle frente a aquello. Su cabeza y su corazón estaban tan perturbados que agradeció internamente el tacto único y acertado de Narcisa, ella fielmente a su lado no le soltó el brazo en todo el camino. Atrás uno al lado del otro venían Draco y Theo en una batalla silenciosa y aterradora, ambos caminaban altos y erguidos demostrando ser lo que eran, propios a su rango y poder, ambos poderosos para _el que no debe ser nombrado_, poderosos y sangres limpias de las familias principales, ambos con un destino en común… ambos con un camino diferente, pero el cual les lleva al mismo lugar. No se miraban en lo absoluto ambos tenían fija su mirada en la nuca de Hermione, cada uno con sus recuerdos… cada uno de ellos con sus propias emociones… cada uno de ellos librando su propia batalla personal.

Debía admitirlo, como hombre como todo un Malfoy nunca antes en toda su vida había sentido lo que sintió en cuanto oyó la dichosa historia del juramento inquebrantable, el solo pensar en la idea de que en algún momento llegó a desear concretar un matrimonio secreto escriturado entre él y Hermione lo hacía estremecerse… su objetivo era dejarle todo a ella… todo… ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si lo hubiera realizado?... ¿habría muerto por ese acto… ella habría muerto al no respetar el juramento?... ¡No!, de tan solo siquiera imaginárselo sentía que moría… Aquel dichoso factor era desconocido para él… ¿qué tan cercanos pudieron llegar a ser para realizar un acto tan peligroso sin medir las consecuencias?... ¡Merlín!, ninguno de ellos tuvo la cabeza sobre los hombros al momento de hacer aquello, ¡¿Dónde demonios se había metido Hermione la marisabidilla de Hogwarts?!- Maldita sea- masculló para sí mismo con hastío. Pensar en lo que estuvo a punto de hacer en aquella banca de la laguna, darse cuenta del _casi error_ que cometió, ¿hasta qué limitaciones se extendía el juramento?… ¿acaso ella algún día podría llegar a tener un compañero… un amante… un esposo? ¿Podría llegar a ser feliz junto a un hombre?...- ja- se rió de sí mismo- no podía creer que de tan solo un momento a otro el hilo de sus pensamientos… no… el hilo de sus sentimientos estuviere cambiando. La pregunta no era si ella algún día podría ser feliz con un hombre_, aunque él se lo quisiera negar con el alma y la vida_ la "_verdadera"_ pregunta era si ¿ella algún día podía llegar a ser feliz con un hombre diferente a Nott?... ellos ya estaban atados con un vínculo indisoluble aun más peligroso que cualquier otro vínculo… el juramento del matrimonio no significaba nada… el hechizo del matrimonio era un juramento delimitado y escriturado incluso ante los registros gubernamentales del mundo mágico, nada de peligroso podía haber en ello… nada era más fuerte que un juramento inquebrantable, _y nada más peligroso que eso… _ellos si decidían estar juntos… el matrimonio estaba sobrevalorado… - apretó los dientes por sus pensamientos- _si ellos decidían estar juntos. _

Casi había olvidado un pequeño detalle… Theo amaba a Hermione… el que realmente hacía mal tercio era él, solo faltaba que Hermione decidiera estar con Nott, él nada podría hacer solo eran amigos o por lo menos en esos términos habían quedado ambos, sus cimientos estaban aun frágiles con aquella promesa de conocerse tal y como eran, sin mentiras ni engaños, sin embargo algo dentro de él le indicaba que algo estaba mal, aunque ignorara por completo la razón… amistad, eso es lo que sentía o lo que estaban intentando sentir por el otro, años de tortura verbal no podían ser borrados por dos o tres semanas de compartir como dos personas civilizadas, por lo menos por parte de ella, él no había sido el mejor de los magos ni menos un buena persona… apenas él podría considerarse persona, es verdad que él deseo toda su infancia conocerla… pero de deseos y buenas intenciones está lleno el mundo, son las acciones lo que nos forma como individuos. La vida personal de Hermione no debería de importarle, lo que ella haga con su vida no es de su incumbencia, además está la comadreja que no se la hará nada fácil a Nott después de que la guerra termine, es probable que éste ni tenga oportunidad siquiera. Ante sus ojos Hermione era demasiado valiosa para todos, ni Potter se la merecía, mucho menos un Weasley todos ellos no son más que una manada de ratas pelirrojas miserables… Hermione no merecía caer en esa nido de cucarachas, merecía a alguien valiente, que cuide de ella con su vida, que le dé las atenciones que ella merece, que sea un tipo inteligente y listo, que sepa llevar una conversación fructífera a su lado y no quedar como un Trol descerebrado como lo es Weasley, que sepa valorarla y presumirla ante todos, que la idolatre por su gran corazón, que le dé el sol y las estrellas si ella lo desea… que la impulse hacía la grandeza… ¡Y Merlín sabe que estoy en lo correcto! Hermione es brillante y lista, él deseaba verla en todo su esplendor y rogaba a Merlín llegar al final con vida para lograrlo, deseaba ver con sus propios ojos a Hermione ejerciendo el poder que merece y haciendo de este mundo un lugar digno… ella merece a alguien que le haga sonreír todos los días… Que la ame más que a su vida. Él Draco Malfoy, como su amigo es lo menos que podría exigir de su elección, nadie menos a eso… jamás, él mismo se encargaría de alejarlo. Nott no era esa persona a sus ojos, carecía de todas y cada una de sus exigencias, Theo no era la persona indicada para ella y jamás lo sería.

_¡Por qué!, ¿Por qué?_, qué pudo haber cambiado en tan solo un día apenas llegó a ese maldito lugar una visión de Hermione le invadió casi doblegándolo por su fuerza y veracidad, en ella una preciosa niñita de largos y sedosos bucles de más de cinco años idéntica a Hermione pero con el cabello dorado reía a carcajadas siendo cargada por Draco entre sus brazos. Ambos se veían con una expresión de felicidad que le revolvía el estómago, ambos en compañía de Hermione… ella siempre hermosa y pura a su lado sujetaba su sombrero mientras besaba a Draco en los labios y acariciaba el cabello de la pequeña. No quería admitirlo, debía cambiarlo, debía intervenir en este instante o ese futuro se haría realidad y él perdería a la única mujer que ha amado durante toda su vida. Hermione debía ser de él, de nadie más, Draco no formaría parte de ese destino, él debía ser el padre de sus hijos… él debía cargar en sus brazos a los descendientes de su familia, un hijo de ambos, UN NOTT no un Malfoy. Sin embargo todo se fue al infierno en cuanto los vio en aquella banca, sintió su vida irse al inframundo y volver, jamás desde que conoció a Draco lo había visto sonreír de esa forma y mirar a una mujer de esa forma, con tal devoción y completamente perdido en ella. Ambos estaban atrapados uno con el otro mirándose profundamente, no era el Draco que conoció, estaba vestido de muggle… ¡Malfoy vestido con ropas muggles!, se veía tan relajado y en paz que quiso matarlo… reconocía haber sujetado su varita con todas sus fuerzas por la empuñadura y haber tenido toda la voluntad de enviarle la maldición asesina… quiso con toda su alma acabar con su vida y alejarlo de ella, hacerlo desaparecer de su mundo… pero no pudo hacerlo… Draco era su mejor amigo y a pesar de los años y toda la historia que ambos tenían a cuestas, lo seguiría siendo. Aun no podía creer que hubiera sucumbido, durante su época de colegio Draco siempre había repudiado a Hermione con el alma, Draco de había jurado por todo lo más sagrado que no se involucraría con Hermione de ninguna manera, pero ahí estaba el maldito haciéndola formar parte de su existencia forzosamente con la ingenua escusa del salvarse el pellejo y recibir una oportunidad… ¡patrañas!, Draco la quería para él, la deseaba… pero jamás se lo permitiría, Hermione era su destino… él con su poder se encargaría de cambiar todo y desviaría el camino de ella, jamás pasará lo que por tantos años Theo veía en sus visiones. Él Theodore Nott debía poseer ese destino.

Todo hubiera sido aceptable en ese instante menos lo que ella le hizo, lo que terminó por cabrearlo, fue su reacción… en instantes creyó que estaba bajo algún Imperius de Malfoy, sin embargo se equivocó en el instante en que la vio a los ojos, supo que se trataba de ella en toda su magnitud y raciocinio, era Hermione Granger quien lo atacaba y le pateaba el trasero y para males con la varita de su mejor amigo. Ella tenía razones de sobra para estar furiosa, es cierto que mató sin remordimientos a Greyson, más fue necesario. Hizo cosas horribles, pero todas ellas en pos de ganar la guerra, se había ganado la confianza del señor tenebroso y era el espía de la Orden del Fénix… sus méritos eran mucho más grandes y valiosos que los de Draco, el cual solo se remitía a ser un cobarde y no hacer nada más que ocultarse la mayor parte del tiempo bajo las faldas de su madre. Aun no entendía por qué el señor oscuro lo apreciaba tanto… nadie… ningún Mortífago del círculo cercano a Voldemort lo entendía. Él no podía averiguarlo aun, Draco escondía un secreto muy importante, incluso un secreto que ni él podía saber a pesar de sus habilidades, y motivo por el cual era uno de los estrategas más confiables y limpios del que no debe ser nombrado. Un cobarde… escondido tras su imagen de chico malo. Para él, eso era Draco.

- Bien señores y… señoras…- dijo Snape mirando a Draco y a Hermione alternativamente la cual se encontraba aun al lado de Narcisa. Aquella mirada fue casi imperceptible solo para ambos.

- Genial...- se dijo Hermione con fastidio.-ahora hasta Snape se dio cuenta…- pensó. Narcisa a su lado tan atenta como siempre le sonrió con emoción apretando ligeramente su brazo después de haber visto como Draco se había sonrojado ligeramente ante un gesto escrutador se su padrino.- Awww… ahora Narcisa se dio cuenta, ¡rayos Draco! ¿puedes ser más obvio?... ¿ahora solo falta que Theo…?- un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hermione al temor de que Theo se hubiera dado cuenta del sutil intercambio de palabras y miradas, más sin embargo sus temores se esfumaron cuando lo divisó al fondo de la sala sirviéndose una copa de licor, demasiado lejos para que los hubiese escuchado.

- Me alegro de verla respuesta señorita Granger…- le saludo agriamente Snape, de la misma forma que se dirigía a ella en su clase de pociones cuando iba a Hogwarts.

- Gracias señor… ¿en parte se lo debo a usted no es así?- respondió ella mordaz expeliendo veneno hasta por los poros, con mirada elegante y altiva, muy al estilo Malfoy. Para ella Snape podría ser todo lo espía que quisiera… pero jamás podría pasar por alto el hecho de que él había asesinado a Dumbledore, sea cuales hubiesen sido sus motivos, ante ella estaba el hombre responsable de que el viejo director de Hogwarts estuviese muerto. Snape arqueo una ceja desconcertado y sorprendido a la vez, desviando solo por unos momentos su mirada hasta su ahijado el cual retenía una sonrisilla mal disimulada de orgullo en sus labios.

- Me debe muy poco en realidad…-contestó Snape con desprecio- más debería agradecérselo al propio _Salazar Slytherin_ si he de mencionar al principal benefactor y el que hizo posible salvarle…- Tanto Hermione, Draco y Theo este último, que se había acercado con una copa en la mano, le miraron quietos.

- Creo que debo traerlo… ¿no Severus?- preguntó Narcisa levantándose grácilmente del lado de Hermione para retirarse por la puerta ante un asentimiento seco de Snape.

- ¿De qué va eso, profesor?- preguntó Theodore asustado. Él no tenía indicios de nada, generalmente sus visiones y su habilidad perfeccionada con los años le hacían capaz de prever asuntos secretos relacionado con él, sin embargo a pesar de lo importante de este nuevo indicio, sus visiones jamás mostraron algún vestigio que le fuere familiar a las palabras que ahora escuchaba.

- Esto es algo que le compete exclusivamente a la familia Malfoy señor Nott, no diré nada sin la autorización del Joven Malfoy aquí presente…- afirmó el hombre paseándose por la estancia, taciturno en espera de Narcisa. Theo miró a Malfoy en silencio el cual mostraba en su rostro la confusión de tomar aquella decisión.

- Puede saberlo padrino… si ha venido aquí no es para delatarnos o entregar a Hermione… en este sentido, él es confiable…- para Theo no pasó desapercibido que Draco había llamado por su nombre a Hermione acariciando su nombre al pronunciarlo. Ella recibiendo el afecto le devolvió una sonrisa cargada de sentimientos que Theo no pudo o tal vez no quiso definir.

- Ya estoy aquí…- habló Narcisa desde la puerta cerrándola completamente en su mano izquierda un cofre de plata sencillo y sin adornos era traído por la mujer con solemnidad y delicadeza.- hijo has el honor…- le hablo Narcisa entregándole el cofrecito con respeto absoluto. Draco suspiró y cogió lo que su madre le entregaba dejando entrever que su mano tembló ligeramente al contacto con el noble metal.

- _Esssdaiis_…- Draco se acercó el cofre a los labios y soplo sobre él antes de que Hermione sorprendida, le oyera pronunciar en la lengua de las serpientes esas palabras. Una energía extraña le atravesó la espalda cuando el perfecto cofre de plata hizo un pequeño click al abrirse. Draco levantó la pequeña tapa descubriendo lo que en su interior se guardaba. Lentamente caminó hacia ella, sus pasos siendo amortiguados por el espesor de la fina alfombra persa de la sala, entregaban aun más misticismo al momento. En un movimiento suave y elegante Draco se inclinó ante ella posicionando una rodilla en el suelo, con delicadeza abrió el cobre y extrajo entre su blancos dedos un objeto diminuto el cual le extendió hacia ella con respeto. Ante los ojos de Hermione un hermoso anillo de plata fina y diseño antiguo resplandecía con fulgores verdes misteriosos provenientes de la piedra que lo coronaba, una pieza de joyería riquísima y valiosísima en sí misma; al verlo Hermione recordó retazos de momentos vividos hace tres meses como flashes de luz en sus subconsciente, los mismos recuerdos inconscientes que vio en sus noches de fiebre y delirio. Una fuerza y magia misteriosa y antigua manó de la joya hacia ella y Draco los cuales ajenos a esa fuerza no podían hacer otra cosa más que fijar su mirada en el anillo como en un trance.

- ¿Qué cosa es eso?- preguntó Nott alterado y perturbado por la magia ancestral que el anillo desprendía.

- Esto es una reliquia familiar… siempre he puesto en duda mi relación de sangre con Salazar Slytherin, solo algunos de mis antepasados han podrido dominar el lenguaje de las serpientes, algunos como yo lo aprendidos de tanto escucharlo pero no lo entendemos ni comprendemos del todo… mucho menos poseo la habilidad de entender a las serpientes… carezco completamente del don. Este anillo posee una historia muy retorcida e inverosímil. Se dice que cuando Salazar murió, confió este artefacto a uno de sus mejores amigos, con instrucciones de dárselo a su descendiente más directo y confiable, se dice que en esta piedra se guarda un poder inconmensurable y valioso, aislado por el propio Slytherin en su juventud, un anillo que concede los deseos… "o por lo menos eso dice el mito"….

- ¿Qué hiciste con el anillo Draco?… - preguntó Hermione aun hipnotizada por la magia que la joya desprendía- …recuerdo vagamente este anillo y que lo colocaste en mi dedo cuando me lanzaste la maldición asesina y…

- No lo sé muy bien Hermione, esa parte sólo te la puede explicar Snape… yo la desconozco en lo absoluto, solo puedo entender que el anillo absorbió la maldad de la maldición y te perdonó la vida… ¿cómo?… lo ignoro… - Hermione contempló la joya con admiración Draco aun la sostenía entre sus dedos índice y pulgar y la balanceaba provocando que destellos verdes salieran de la piedra encandilándola… una sensación de calidez comenzó a adueñarse de sus sentidos… una sensación de sosiego inundó su corazón haciéndola desear portar el anillo.

- Ese día mi magia fluyó muy bien…- continuó Draco sumido en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta que una velo de magia estaba comenzando a rodearlos a él y a Hermione a la vez… condenándoles a un sopor irresistible- puedo decir que el anillo cumplió mi deseo, el cual era salvarte…-

- ¡Hermione no lo toques!- un grito de Nott y una exclamación de Narcisa hicieron a Draco reaccionar de su estado y percatarse de que Hermione había extendido sus dedos y estaba a centímetros de tocar el anillo que él cargaba, ella completamente hipnotizada y él perdidamente sometido por la magia ancestral. Solo fueron unos instantes en que el campo de fuerza los rodeo aislándoles ferozmente de su madre y los presentes, expulsando a quienes se atrevieran a acercarse más de un metro, solo bastó un segundo para que Hermione tocara con la yema de los dedos la joya, ignorante de su entorno, solo basto ese momento para que ambos se vieran succionados y transportados dentro del anillo…

- ¡¿Dónde están que ha pasado?!...- exclamó Theo tirando el vaso de licor que tenía en sus manos. Se había quedado ahí inmóvil por una magia desconocida.

- Están dentro…- respondió Snape observando ahora al anillo suspendido en el aire por sí mismo. Éste refulgía y emitía ondas de magia peligrosa y antigua a su alrededor.

- ¡Hay que sacar a Hermione de ahí! ¡No puede verla, no puedo ver lo que está pasando!- exclamó el chico temblando en su esfuerzo de inducir sus visiones del futuro.

- Ni lo intentes chico…- le detuvo Snape en el acto mismo, Theo sin escucharle se acercó al anillo más éste emitió un hechizo que paralizó a Theo… una neblina oscura manó del anillo para convertirse en una serpiente enorme de ojos rojos similar a Nagini pero completamente albina, esta zigzagueaba alrededor del anillo amenazante y mirando a todos lados dispuesta a atacar.

- Debemos esperar…- susurró Narcisa estoica en su sitio llamando la atención de la serpiente.- no intentaremos nada mi lord… no os preocupéis de nada…- susurró la mujer provocando que la serpiente la mirada fijamente para luego desvanecerse en su lugar y volver al anillo en su forma de neblina. Theo que estaba horrorizado, de un instante a otro recupero la movilidad.

- ¿Qué era esa cosa…?- preguntó el chico ahora sin moverse de su sitio.

- Un trozo de alma, eso creo…- respondió Snape mirando a la mujer de reojo.

- Hablaremos una vez ellos hayan regresado Theodore Nott, antes solamente mi hijo tiene ese derecho…- sentenció la mujer sentándose elegantemente cerca de la chimenea disfrutando del crepitar silencioso de las llamas y el tic- tac del reloj familiar de los Malfoy.

Ambos estaban consientes y flotando entre una niebla densa y oscura, no distinguían el arriba o el abajo, tan solo podían verse al rostro más no podían hablar, estaban atrapados en un silencio forzado. No había más sonido que el del soplar del viento, a su alrededor podían percibir aromas variados, por instantes parecía olor a bosque… el perfume fuerte de los pinos y la nobleza del roble… de repente olía a quemado y a barro podrido… Hermione y Draco solo podían observarse de frente y estar atentos a su alrededor con señas los chicos lograban transmitir sus pensamientos y disponerse ante cualquier contratiempo, no por menos él era un Mortífago estratega perfecto y ella era una auror excelente… Los minutos parecían horas y su desesperación aumentaba, no podían hacer nada más que esperar y así lo hicieron; más su tranquilidad de pronto se vio interrumpida en el instante en que una voz desconocida, una voz profunda y segura de un hombre comenzó a escucharse haciendo eco por todos lados provocándoles a los dos chicos perder la orientación y el sentido del mundo. Draco sintió pavor por las palabras que lograba entender, muchas de aquellas palabras eran dichas y susurradas en pársel la lengua de las serpientes; él lograba entender retazos de eras oraciones más sabía que para la chica que estaba frente a él solo eran susurros inentendibles, el rostro confuso pero en calma de ella así se lo hacía entender… _no puedes temer lo que no entiendes…_. Con desasosiego asió de la muñeca a la chica y la posicionó en su espalda, sin dudarlo Hermione le abrazó rodeándolo con sus brazos entendiendo la situación completamente asustada e indefensa, sin varita era solo un pedazo de carne un lastre. Draco desenfundando su varita se colocó en guardia abriendo todos sus sentidos de Mortífago de los cuales testaba orgulloso, sentidos que más de una vez le salvaron el pellejo dispuesto a atacar a quien sea que estuviera delante de ellos, debía proteger a Hermione de lo que fuera, en su más grande temor rogaba que esto fuera solo una visión y que no fuera Voldemort el que ahora susurraba en la lengua de las serpientes, ¡Merlín poderoso!, ella estaba junto a él y sin varita, completamente al descubierto y entregada, miles de imágenes se atravesaron por su pensamiento de Hermione siendo torturada frente a sus ojos y él sin poder ayudarle o defenderle.

_"Humanos no mágicos… malditos… sangres sucia inmunda… ignorantes… estúpidos… criaturas miserables… maldigo su raza y estirpe deplorable e insignificante…"_

_"ass iatssseee… atsieiii…serideiii…"_

_"maldita estirpe en decadencia… rezagos de existencia despreciable… todos malditos"_

_"todos y cada uno de ellos morirán… todos y cada uno de ellos sufrirán…_

_ ¡Ardan, retuérzanse… griten… pidan por clemencia…! ¡Quémense!..._

_"así como le hicieron a ella…"_

Para ambos chicos aquellas palabras de extremo odio eran cuchillas asesinas a sus nervios, Hermione temblaba levemente y Draco respiraba agitado por la desesperación y la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas… más sin embargo ambos sintieron un dolor ajeno cuando la última oración de ese discurso fue pronunciada, aquella voz que antes hablaba desde la ira… ahora lo hacía desde el dolor…

_…"así como le hicieron a ella…"_

- ¡Quién osa levantar su varita en mi contra…! ¡Preséntese!…- ordenó la misma voz que habló por encima de los incesantes susurros que su alrededor continuaban sin detenerse. Draco con espasmo observó como una figura irregular se materializaba frente a ellos como un fantasma a tan solo un par de metros.- ¡¿Quién osa interrumpir mis recuerdos?!-

- Soy Draco Malfoy…- logró decir y articular con bastante firmeza sorprendiéndose de haber recuperado su voz. A su espalda sintió a Hermione jadear asustada.

- ¿Qué está pasando Draco?...- preguntó ella en susurros cerca de su nuca alerta a cualquier detalle.

- No lo sé… ocúltate y pase lo que pase, no te dejes ver- contestó este aun sin dejar de mirar fijamente al fantasma…

- _¿Malfôi?_ – pronunció aquella voz con un perfecto acento francés- ¿veo que consigo trae a una dama?…- ¿cuál es tu nombre doncella?… - preguntó ahora el fantasma con voz profunda y pastosa, materializándose al lado de Hermione. La cual exhaló un grito ahogado de la impresión.

- ¡Aléjate de ella! ¡_Avada Kedabra_!- exclamó Malfoy aterrado y sin pensar en las consecuencias. Su hechizo atravesó la figura inmaterial por la mitad, más sin provocar ningún daño. La figura si siquiera se inmutó ante el hechizo maldito, ni siquiera mostro estupor o miedo.

- ¡Oh Merlín!- exclamó Hermione aterrada, el hechizo de Draco no le había hecho nada.

- …Puedo sentir magia en ella… magia poderosa… pero su sangre es… _sucia…- _dijo el fantasma ahora materializándose cada vez más ante ellos. Con estupefacción tanto Draco y Hermione presenciaron como un apuesto hombre de facciones duras pero refinadas se mostraba ante ellos mirándoles de manera curiosa.

- ¿Quién eres tú?...- preguntó Draco ahora apretando las delicadas manos de Hermione que se juntaban en su pecho. Con extrañeza observó como aquel individuo desvió su mirada hacia sus manos unidas. Era un gesto inofensivo pero para Draco ver la reacción asombro grabado en las facciones de ese sujeto significaba que _había algo que él ignoraba_.

- ¿Eres de familia principal, no es así joven mozo?- preguntó el individuo acercándose lentamente sin preocupaciones ondeando su vestimenta de siglos de antigüedad, una túnica tan verde que parecía ser negro. Draco desvió una poco la mirada del rostro del hombre para analizarlo. Vestía como la realeza mágica ancestral, en sus manos anillos de plata adornaban sus dedos delgados y masculinos, tenía el cabello peinado pulcramente hacia atrás atado con una diminuta joya de broche. Todo en él mostraba pertenecer a un sangre limpia de casta superior.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso…?- volvió a aclararse Draco con confusión, el término _familia principal, _ era usado en la antigüedad para denominar a los magos Sangres Pura, que este sujeto hablase de esa forma le daba claros indicios de que era una persona de cientos de años atrás.

- ¿Por qué proteges a _esa Muggle mágica…_? ¿Muggle verdad? ¿Así les llaman hoy en día? ¡ja qué divertido! dándoles un nombre digno a la escoria.

- _Cállese…- _susurró Draco con los dientes apretados por la rabia.

- Y les defiendes… ¡iluso! ¡Ellos no merecen siquiera que les toques…! ¡Deshonras a tu estirpe, muchacho!- le recriminó el hombre deformando sus facciones y a momentos semi transformándose a ojos de Hermione en la cabeza de lo que era una serpiente blanca, para volver al rostro pulcro de aquel hombre.

- Déjenos ir, no estamos aquí porque lo hubiésemos deseado… _deje marcharnos a salvo mi señor…_- esta vez fue Hermione la que habló aun temerosa de la situación desde la espalda de Draco. Este asustado solo atinó a apretar más si se podía la empuñadura de su varita. De pronto una voz susurrante comenzó a escucharse por todos lados, más ahora era la voz suave y dulce de una chica.

"_no me haga daño, mi señor… no fue mi intención mirar… no acabe con mi vida y déjeme ir a salvo… le estaré por la eternidad en deuda… solo hice lo que creí correcto_"

Tanto Hermione y Draco fueron testigos de cómo el sujeto frente a ellos arrugaba el entrecejo como sintiendo un dolor indescriptible.

- Draco, que le pasa ¿está bien?... ¿le lanzaste un hechizo?- pregunto Hermione alterada.

- No he movido un músculo, no sé qué demonios pasa…- susurró aprehensivo el muchacho respirando agitadamente.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre muchacha?...- volvieron a escuchar ambos desde la voz de aquel hombre.

- No se lo diré si usted no dice quién es primero…- masculló Hermione impulsada por una fuerza ajena y extraña para ella sin ser muy consciente de lo que sus labios decían, era como si sus palabras no fueran suyas. Una risa estridente retumbó por todos los rincones de ese lugar inexistente. Una risa triste y frenética. Draco sintió que algo dentro de él se conmovía sin razón y lo llenaba de esperanza. Nuevamente la misma voz dulce de la chica se volvió a escuchar retumbando por todos lados…

"_Deseo con mi último aliento renacer nuevamente, solo para poder estar contigo mi señor… solo pido que esta vez pueda ser como usted y poseer lo que me hace falta para estar a su lado… condeno mi existencia a vagar solitaria en las eras venideras hasta encontrarme con usted en el mismo mundo... hasta poder ver su sonrisa nuevamente…_"

- Puedo saberlo… tu nombre es Hermione Granger, hija de humanos sin magia, nacida de humanos sin dones… venida a completar el deseo de Anna, y la salvación de mi alma…- no supo en qué momento pasó, ni siquiera comprendió bien como ocurrió, más de un instante a otro, tanto ella como Draco se vieron transportados a un lugar completamente extraño y desconocido.

- ¿Anna?... ¡ANNA!... maldita muchacha del demonio, ¡juro que te azotaré cuando te encuentre!- una voz rasposa y amenazante perteneciente a un hombre se escuchaba a lo lejos. Draco desorientado solo atinó a agacharse y colocar una mano en la cabeza de Hermione para protegerla, más antes de que ambos pudieran llegar a esconderse un crujir de ramas a su espalda llamó su atención, con sorpresa una chica que a Draco le resultaba extrañamente familiar había aparecido con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro ataviada con un bulto con ropa sucia en sus brazos. Increíblemente el rostro de la chica no mostraba sorpresa alguna a verlos, más parecía que la mirada de ella se fijaba más adelante, traspasándolos. Hermione fue testigo de cómo el rostro de la pequeña muchachita se tornaba pálido y asustado de un instante a otro mientras la voz que llamaba a una tal Anna se sentía más y más cerca.

- Calma no te haremos daño…- comenzó a susurrar Draco levantando las manos para que ella viera que no portaba nada con qué herirla, sin embargo, en el mismo instante en que él iba a tocarla por los hombros la muchachita saltó del lugar en el cual estaba como un conejo salvaje y atravesó el cuerpo del chico huyendo, sujetándose las faldas largas y raídas sobre las rodillas evitando que los tupidos matorrales de su alrededor se enredasen en sus enaguas. Fue solo cosa de unos instantes para que ambos chicos se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba. _Eran los recuerdos de alguien._

- ¿Acaso son recuerdos tuyos?- fue Hermione la primera en preguntar a Draco el cual aun no recompuesto de su asombro, negó con la cabeza.

- No, no lo son… ¿Tuyos?- preguntó el tratando de ubicar el camino por el cual la chica había salido despavorida.

- Ni por asomo… hay que seguirla…- sentenció Hermione decidida, sintiendo en el estómago la adrenalina de una aventura peligrosa y desconocida. Ambos chicos con dificultad comenzaron a correr tras la chica tan o más salvajemente que ella, intentando alcanzar su increíble agilidad. Más su loca carrera no duró mucho más que unos diez metros adelante en donde la misma muchacha trataba desesperadamente de esconder a un hombre el cual claramente no era un muggle… la chica que apenas superaba la estatura de Hermione jadeaba exhausta por el esfuerzo sobrehumano que estaba haciendo mientras que con todas sus energías arrastraba a un mago por el suelo húmedo, éste muy mal herido se encontraba inconsciente apoyado en un tronco grueso de un árbol.

- ¡Oh Dios del cielo!, imploro me des la fortaleza que necesito, es de tus enseñanzas ayudar al que más lo necesita… no puedo dejar que una persona muera tan miserablemente a manos de sus semejantes… sé que debo entregarle por ser un brujo que hace pactos con Satán, pero mi alma y mi corazón me piden a gritos ayudarle… ¡Oh mi Dios protégeme, dame tu fuerza y aleja el mal de mí!... has mis brazos fuertes solo esta vez…- le oyeron decir a la muchacha mientras esta amarraba unas sábanas a los brazos del hombre, con un nudo que era utilizado para amarrar a sus espaldas los canastos con leña seca, la muchachita con un esfuerzo increíble, logro alzarlo sobre su diminuta espalda, el peso del hechicero la hizo encorvarse hasta el límite, un quejido doloroso salió de los labios de la ella la cual susurraba el nombre de Dios a cada paso que avanzaba. Draco y Hermione en silencio siguieron a la misteriosa chica hacia lo que parecía ser una cueva de piedra, que a peor pronóstico estaba situada cuesta arriba del tupido bosque, en el cual en ese instante se encontraban. A lo lejos aun se escuchaba esa voz masculina llamando a una muchacha de nombre Anna, ahora lleno de furia y rencor.

- _¿Está orando?-_ oyó Hermione a su espalda decir a Draco, el cual no perdía detalle de lo que la muchacha estaba haciendo.

- Eso parece, ¿pero quién demonios es ese tipo?.._.-_ Hermione contuvo una exclamación cuando pudo reconocer el rostro del hombre que la muchachita cargaba en su espalda, el cual estaba sucio por el barro y marchado de sangre.- ¡Draco es el sujeto de antes!.- exclamó apuntándolo.

- Merlín…- susurró Draco ahogándose en sus palabras…-

- ¿Qué sucede Draco?- preguntó Hermione volviendo la mirada para fijarla en el chico rubio a su espalda. Draco comenzó a tambalearse sobre sus piernas y tropezó torpemente con sus propios pies su rostro se había tornado ahora completamente pálido y sudoroso.

- La conozco a ella… y a _él…- _susurró el chico con la boca seca. Hermione al escuchar aquello se detuvo en su andar y deshizo los pasos que lo alejaban de Draco.

- ¿Dices que los conoces?...- preguntó ella inclinándose a su altura en el piso a penas recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del chico.

- Ahora estoy seguro de lo que está pasando… estos son recuerdos de él probablemente, sea lo que sea que esté sucediendo, no saldremos de este sitio hasta que veamos lo que tengamos que ver… no sé muy bien quien es la chica que se asemeja tanto a ti, he soñado con ella antes algunas cosas que después te diré… lo que si te puedo asegurar es la identidad del hombre…

- _Quién es…- _susurró Hermione no muy segura de querer saber la verdad… de pronto aquel precioso lugar en el bosque desapareció para quedar hundidos nuevamente en la misma niebla espesa que en un comienzo los recibiera. A su alrededor la misma voz llena de ira del fantasma comenzó a retumbar en sus oídos casi volviéndoles locos. Esta vez la ira era reemplazada por desesperanza y desolación.

_¡Ella no tuvo la culpa!, su único pecado fue defenderos y justificaros, ¡malditos humanos ignorantes!, ¡los mismos quienes le condenaron a la muerte, los mismos quienes le mostraron el miedo y el horror!… ¡depravados malnacidos!…_

_"¿Por qué a ella…?"…_

_¡Asssteeeisss!_

_¿Qué mal cometió par ser torturada… mancillada, colgada y quemada…?_

_¿Cómo pudieron profanar su cuerpo de esa forma y manchar su alma?_

_**¡¿COMO OZAN DESAFIAR A SALAZAR SLYTHERIN?!**_

* * *

Hu ju! ¿Qué les pareció?... haaa… yo misma me emociono con este capítulo, ojalá haya logrado transmitirles mis pensamientos y sentimientos con él… **PATTY 15 … este capítulo es para ti, **no te imaginas como me reí cuando leí tu review hoy día solo esperando el cap de hoy. Cuando lo terminé pensé en ti jajajajaja! ¡Que lo disfrutes!.

El siguiente ya lo adivinan… pues si… es la historia de la pequeña Anna y su relación con Slytherin, ya la tengo medio avanzada. Pero aun me falta refinarla bastante. Amigos mi próxima actualización será el **17 de Noviembre**, lo siento no puedo antes, qué más quisiera yo que subir capítulos más seguidos, pero no puedo, mi cabeza ni el tiempo me lo permiten. Eso pasa cuando trabajas y eres una persona con un hogar que cuidar… a veces te faltan horas del día jajajaj! (COMO ME ENCANTARÍA UN GIRATIEMPOS) Pensé en pedir uno para mi cumple mañana pero sé que no me llegará jamás… Snif Snif… amigas y amigos muchas gracias por su apoyo y fidelidad conmigo WAAAA me emociono… LES DESEO UN FELIZ HALLOWEEN Y UNA ATERRADORA NOCHE DE BRUJAS…. BUA JA JA JA! DULCES PESADILLAS!


	13. Anna

**Lo prometido es obligación.**

**a leer **

**GO! **

* * *

**Anna.**

Draco y Hermione abrieron sus ojos nuevamente para hallarse en el mismo lugar en el cual aparecieron cuando fueron absorbidos por el anillo, ahí frente a ellos aquel misterioso les observaba inmóvil con ojos profundos y mirada atribulada.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha trascurrido jovencito?...- pregunto de repente aquel sujeto materializándose frente a Draco de la nada provocando un sobresalto en él. -¿Qué año es este… del cual ustedes provienen?...

- Dos mil doce, Mi Señor…- contestó Draco solemne y con sumo respeto inclinando su cabeza en actitud sumisa sin mirar a los ojos del hombre. Para Hermione la cual se situaba a su lado, este gesto no le paso desapercibido, la emoción que Draco demostraba en sus ojos le hacía entender la importancia de aquel ser frente a ellos y la peligrosidad del mismo.

- Más de siete siglos… esperando… - se lamentó aquel mago con voz cansada. Hermione no se perdía detalle del rostro del hechicero aun escondida detrás de Draco. Un rostro calmo y completamente sereno era el que ese hombre mostraba ahora, lejos de la persona iracunda y peligrosa que les recibió con anterioridad. El hombre se viró por completo para ver el rostro de Hermione y a sorpresa de ella vio como los ojos de él se iluminaban con algo completamente desconocido. Ahogó una exhalación cuando el mago le sonrió de lado… _la misma sonrisa triste de Draco…_pensó ella con asombro y con un dejo de temor, no tenía su varita y depender de Draco no ayudaba a calmar su ansiedad, ella era una luchadora no una damisela en apuros_-_ no temas muchacha, no os haré daño alguno… menos ahora que después de tantos siglos al fin puedo entablar una conversación con alguien diferente de mí mismo…

- …Usted falleció hace mucho, ¿cómo es que?...- Draco tragó grueso ante sus palabras no estando seguro si era lo correcto pregunta, ni mucho menos hablar o dirigirse directamente a ese hombre frente a él.

- ¿Si estoy muerto? Efectivamente joven brujo, en donde os encontráis en este momentos y quién soy yo…Tan solo os puedo explicaros que todo cuanto ven, no son solo más que recuerdos, fragmentos dolorosos... lo que hay dentro de este anillo es un trozo de mi alma joven _Malfoi… "_el pedazo más pesado y doloroso" como puedes sentir, esto no es más que una realidad pasada y viva en vuestro presente. Lamento mi falta de tacto, lamento que tengáis que sentir mi furia y mi dolor, pero cuando creé y realicé el conjuro no pude evitar separar las emociones de los recuerdos… no pude y no puedo evitar que sintáis lo que yo… desde ahora os pido me perdonéis por lo que experimentarán, aquí yace una parte de vida, cuando era bastante joven he de añadir…

- ¡OH MERLÍN BENDITO!- exclamó Hermione de repente impresionada llevándose una mano al corazón y pegando un pequeño respingo en su lugar. Ambos hombres imitaron el respingo de la chica ante la reacción intempestiva de Hermione. – USTED ES… ES… SALAZAR SLY….-

- Así es doncella…- susurró aquel hombre inclinado levemente de lado su cabeza a modo de reverencia.

- ¡¿Draco escuchaste, lo estás viendo?!- Hermione tironeaba frenéticamente el sweater del muchacho, pálida del asombro, susurrándole al oído exaltada. Draco avergonzado intentaba calmarle los nervios regalándole una mueca de hastío y hablándole lo más imperceptiblemente posible.

- Si, lo supe desde que entramos aquí… aunque tenía mis dudas… ya tranquilízate…- le contestó el chico apenas articulando las palabras las cuales salieron de su boca tan rápido que Hermione apenas le entendió. Malfoy observó como Slytherin le sonreía a Hermione divertido y a él le miraba con nostalgia.

- Posees una magia ancestral muchacha, puedo sentir que vuestra procedencia es de humanos sin el don, pero aun así sois sumamente capaz… admirable…-

- Mi nombre es Hermione, señor…- susurró ella con asombro frunciendo el ceño contrariada por el tono de voz altanero que salió de sus labios sin control. No lo entendía, no sabía nada, algo en su pecho se infló cuando vio la mueca divertida del fundador de Hogwarts, algo que embargó todo su pecho casi a punto de asfixiarle. Era una sensación parecida a la que Draco le hacía sentir cuando discutían, pero con este hechicero el sentimiento era viejo y desconocido.

- Posees su carácter debo añadir…- una carcajada elegante salió de los labios de Salazar Slytherin al tiempo que dejaba ver unos nacientes colmillos afilados en su boca, su risa melodiosa embargó todos los rincones de ese lugar rebotando y multiplicándose hasta perderse. Draco se asombró al ver los colmillos de Slytherin, él alguna vez lo leyó o vio en uno de los cientos libros de su biblioteca privada, algunas de las pinturas que representaba al ícono del fundador de su casa lo hacían ver mitad serpiente mitad mago…- _algo de cierto tenían esos libros inservibles…- _pensó para sí.

- Una Serpiente ¿eh?...- dijo de pronto el mago, provocando un sobresalto en Draco el cual puso su espalda rígida debido a la expectativa, Slytherin estaba usando legeremancia o algún tipo de hechizo parecido con él… ni siquiera se estaba dando cuenta o había percibido algún tipo de intervención invasiva en sus pensamientos. El fundador sonrió ante ese gesto mientras cerraba los ojos y movía la cabeza como intentando liberarse de una jaqueca horrible.- Puedo ver en sus mentes… puedo ver su historia… y lo que pasó…-

- _Está usando legeremancia…- _susurró Hermione para sí misma.- _Pero no siento ninguna invasión…_- exclamó ella asombrada, tratando de detectar algún rastro de intrusión en sus recuerdos, cuando intentó comentarle aquello a Draco, este le interrumpió.

- _Es magia antigua_… _está leyendo nuestras mentes, no intentes…_- contestó él, más se vio interrumpido en su explicación por la voz del hombre frente a ellos, el cual jadeaba levemente abriendo y cerrando los ojos con dolor extremo.

- Voldemort… - dijo Slytherin con desprecio, provocando un escalofrió en los dos chicos.- lacra en mi genealogía. ¿Ese miserable mestizo ha creado todo este caos?...- aquella pregunta salíó de Slytherin con decepción y enojo.

- ¿Usted…?- quiso preguntar Hermione, más una mano alzada de Salazar le detuvo… el hombre aun estaba indagando en los pensamientos de ambos, nombres conocidos para ellos surcaban los labios del hechicero minuto a minuto, a medida que él se internaba más y más en sus recuerdos. No supieron cuanto tiempo pasó, si fueron horas o minutos, solo podían quedarse ahí viendo las expresiones de ira, de dolor, de felicidad y tristeza de Salazar Slytherin. Al cabo de lo que pareció una eternidad el fundador de Hogwarts habló con voz rasposa.

- Jamás imagine que el mundo se trasformaría en esto, jamás imaginé que mis palabras fueran el cimiento de una creencia de exterminio y masacre… mi legado está manchado de muerte provocado por mis propios actos…- Ambos muchachos sintieron la congoja del hombre tal y como él les dijo que sentirían. Un enorme sentimiento de culpa hizo mella en lo profundo de ambos chicos ocasionándoles pesar. Salazar Slytherin los miró a ambos de vez en vez y su rostro y aquellos sentimientos fueron amainado hasta que sus almas sintieron paz.- Lo siento, intentaré contener mis emociones lo más que pueda, pero no podré hacerlo muy bien cuando los recuerdos sean más… importantes… nuevamente os pido me perdonéis por mi falta de poder al haber creado este hechizo. Hay una razón por cual ambos están aquí, hay una razón por la cual ustedes han sido transportados aquí… Draco, Hermione… quiero contarles una historia…- les habló el hechicero con serenidad.

- ¿Es por eso que hemos sido transportados aquí?- preguntó Draco, sacando a la aun escondida Hermione de su espalda y posicionándola con delicadeza a su lado dejando posada su mano derecha en la espalda baja de la chica como apoyo.

- Efectivamente… por eso y por otras razones también…- ¿supongo que desean saber el misterio detrás del hechizo de…¿_Snape?_- ambos chicos se miraron con ansiedad.

- ¿Cómo usted…?...- nuevamente intentó Hermione preguntar más una nueva sonrisa torcida de Slytherin le calló.

- Tu curiosidad me brinda alegría muchacha, sé paciente y las respuestas que buscas llegarán a ti sin desearlo…- le dijo el fundador acortando la distancia entre ellos.

- Esta todo en sus mentes muchachos, fue asfixiante ver todo lo que ambos han vivido, tú, como mano derecha de Potter… y tú Draco como Mortífago y ahora como traidor al bando asesino… sus historias son intensas y llenas de altos y bajos. Una historia muy parecida a la que yo viví en mi juventud_… Déjenme ilustrarles… _

Draco y Hermione se vieron succionados por un remolino de niebla oscura que por momentos pareció asfixiarles más poco a poco la niebla fue disolviéndose a su alrededor para dejarlos frente a uno de los recuerdos de Salazar, más esta vez el mago les acompañaba guiándoles como un guardián.

Ahí frente a ellos estaba un Slytherin de no más de veinte años de edad, llevaba el cabello largo, pero pulcramente peinado, ataviado con vestiduras muy finas y elegantes, una túnica color verde oscuro aterciopelada cubría su silueta por completo otorgándole aun más palidez a su ya demacrado semblante, una capa negra con bordados plateados en sus extremos caía flojamente por su brazo izquierdo dándole aires de grandeza y majestuosidad; más sin duda alguna la que se llevaba el premio a lo exuberante era la serpiente negra que a su lado se encontraba, ésta era diez veces más grande que una serpiente normal, como una anaconda casi tan grande como Nagini, era enorme y mostraba sus colmillos blanquecinos bufando airada, un mago de la mitad de estatura que el joven Slytherin se mantenía frente a ellos imperturbable salvo por un pequeño temblor en las manos con las cuales sostenía con fuerza un báculo de madera inmenso apuntando a Salazar.

- Es mejor que sigas tu camino hechicero de _pueblo,_ no oses desafiar a mi ira…- a Hermione le pareció escuchar a un chiquillo engreído. Vió de reojo al Salazar Slytherin que los guiaba, miraba sus propios recuerdos con expresión inescrutable. Ambos versiones de una misma persona, diferentes pero iguales.

- Tú eres la serpiente blanca, y os arrebataré todo cuanto poseéis…- murmuró el anciano hechicero enviando una onda explosiva aterradora, rocas se despedazaron alrededor como si fueran hojas de pergamino viejo. Draco y Hermione se quedaron mudos ante tal expresión de fuerza mágica bruta y ancestral.

- _…Tsenaiis Issie…- _murmuró el joven Slytherin a la serpiente que lo acompañaba, ésta con una inclinación de cabeza de arrastró internándose en el frondoso bosque que los rodeaba dispuesta a esconderse tras la orden de su amo. Una batalla encarnizada se llevó a cabo entre esos dos magos. Hermione estaba estupefacta, todo era irreal e increíble, vio con asombro como el joven Salazar se convertía en una serpiente albina gigantesca como un basilisco y atacaba al mago ferozmente. Draco a su lado apretaba la mandíbula impresionado y al igual que ella completamente superado. La pelea era sin cuartel, de pronto una espada larga sacada de no sé donde atravesó el pecho de la serpiente blanca. Hermione exhaló un grito de terror cubriéndose la boca con estupor, ante ella la serpiente que lentamente recobraba su forma humana para convertirse en el joven Salazar, caía muy mal herido y derrotado.

- _No te asustes Hermione…_- le escucho decir Slytherin a unos pasos cerca de ella.- _cuando matas a una serpiente debes aplastar su cabeza, mal herida o muerta sus colmillos aun atacan sin piedad._- Hermione abrió los ojos nuevamente y siguió presenciando el duelo. No supo cómo, ni cuando, más de un instante a otro la cabeza del viejo mago había salido rodando por el pasto llegándose a posicionar justo a los pies de Draco el cual solo hizo una mueca de asco al ver el rostro malogrado, del brujo desconocido.

- Menuda pelea mi señor…- murmuró Draco tragando saliva.- muy astuto arrancarle la cabeza con el filo de su cola. Hermione entre su asombro se lo había perdido, pero al fijarse en el cuerpo del joven Salazar se dio cuenta que sus pies aun permanecían hechos una larga cola la cual en su punta estaba coronada con sangre que no le pertenecía, todo había sido tan rápido que sus ojos no fueron capaces de captarlo. Miró a Draco a su lado el cual inmóvil solo movía los ojos muy rápido como registrando todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor… _reflejos de un auror centinela…- _pensó Hermione para sí, asombrada. Draco escondía habilidades hasta para ella desconocidas.

- _Fue una de mis mejores duelos, digno de recordar… sin embargo fue el más peligroso… no por la habilidad del mago, que debo agregar resultaron ser vergonzosas… si no por su astucia… la herida que me hizo este miserable, aunque no lo creáis, me fue infringida con una simple espada forjada por humanos. Dicha espada había sido previamente untada en veneno… está demás decir que el veneno que utilizó era muy poderoso, sin embargo el problema no radicó en eso, sino más bien en los componentes del veneno. No pude recuperarme con mis pociones, ni las más poderosas e intrincadas de mis preparaciones sirvió para curarme y me vi en serios aprietos al no poder reunir magia para aparecerme en el castillo donde seguramente Godric o Rowena me hubiesen ayudado. Fue cosa de una hora o dos en donde mis decisiones orgullosas me llevaron a perder gran cantidad de poder mágico y desperdiciar mucha energía vital. Por asares o designios del destino fue que le conocí._

Una nueva imagen apareció ante ellos, un escenario que tanto Hermione y Draco reconocieron, era el mismo sitio donde habían visto a esa misteriosa chica cuando fueron transportados al anillo, eran recuerdos y pensamientos del fundador. Unos metros adelante un joven y malogrado Salazar estaba inclinado sobre un tronco y vomitaba sangre de la boca, temblaba y sus labios azules demostraban su gravedad, _estaba muriendo_. Se arrastraba sobre sus brazos los cuales si apenas le respondían, su varita había caído a sus pies y a pesar del gran esfuerzo que hizo por alzarla entre sus dedos, esta empresa le fue imposible, Salazar Slytherin temblaba como convulsionándose batallando entre un dolor inmenso y su propio orgullo. Vieron como la chica que ellos antes habían conocido aparecía de la nada en aquel bosque cargando en su espalda un nudo de ropa. Al verse allí frente al brujo corrió asustada, más unos instantes después la vieron reaparecer con el rostro indeciso y titubeante. Fue como una película ya vista, el instante en que con esfuerzo cargo al fundador en su espalda y lo llevó colina arriba. Su guía les habló una vez acabó aquel recuerdo.

- _No supe qué me había ocurrido sólo hasta cuando invadí su mente, esa chica me salvo de una muerte sentenciada, el veneno usado por ese mago no era nada más ni nada menos que un veneno "muggle" como ustedes le hacen llamar a los humanos sin magia. Sus ingredientes y sus efectos estaban totalmente fuera de mi conocimiento… en mi ya famoso rechazo a esa raza… a los muggles quiero decir; aquel mago con el cual me batí en duelo inteligentemente ideó la forma de acabar conmigo utilizando precisamente lo que yo más despreciaba y que por ende desconocía… conforme a esa debilidad de mi parte, fue que casi conocí la muerte. Aquella vez cuando desperté estaba tan débil y confuso que apenas si pude saber cómo me llamaba, mis poderes habían menguado tanto que hasta creí que los había perdido, mi cuerpo y mi magia estaban débiles y frágiles. Solo pude utilizar legeremencia con ella después de unos días en cuanto pude comprobar que la magia no me había abandonado, para ese entonces mis habilidades ya se habían estabilizado lo suficiente para poder indagar en su mente. Qué me había sucedido y qué había hecho conmigo, no podía dejar de estar sumamente preocupado y aprehensivo con lo que ella estuviere haciendo, en esa edad del mundo la persecución de la cual los magos éramos víctimas, me hizo creer cosas horribles de ella a la primera impresión… lo que les muestro es parte de los recuerdos de Anna y míos…_

Hermione y Draco habían escuchado atentamente las palabras del hombre que los acompañaba, tanto ella como Draco estaban emocionados por la información que estaban recibiendo y por el giro, que la historia que ellos siempre habían sabido de Salazar Slytherin, estaba dando. De pronto se vieron dentro de una cueva de piedra húmeda, en primera instancia sus ojos no distinguían más que oscuridad y encierro, el olor a moho era insoportable más a medida que sus ojos se habituaban a la oscuridad pudieron distinguir a un hombre que yacía en el suelo con el cuerpo lastimado e inmóvil, pero pese a su inmovilidad estaba consciente y no dejaba de fulminar con la mirada a una chica que tímidamente abría las túnicas del mago con las manos enrojecidas y temblando de pavor intentando curar con una implaste verdoso una herida que le atravesaba el estómago…

- No tema, no he de hacerle daño… solo quiero ayudar… Dios manda proteger a nuestros semejantes… cuando lo encontré tirado cerca del arrollo me asuste mucho… por favor le ruego no me lleve al infierno, usted no parece ser un brujo que pacta con el demonio… - la chica hizo ademán de acercarse al hombre sin embargo una mano blanca y huesuda de Slytherin se cernió mortífera sobre el diminuto cuello de la chica rodeándolo con sus largos dedos apretándolo y ocasionando que las vendas y el cuenco con agua que ella portaba cayeran sobre su raído y humilde vestido.

- No me toques inmunda…- siseó Slytherin con las pocas fuerzas que tenía reunidas, acompañando sus palabras con una mueca de dolor contenido que hizo aflojar su agarre del cuello de la muchacha la cual con una gran bocanada de aire logró respirar nuevamente y salió gateando despavorida de la cueva. Un grito de dolor del joven Slytherin hizo a la muchacha detenerse en su terrorífica huída volviéndose a mirar al hombre que ahora se retorcía en sí mismo con un dolor insoportable.

- ¡No me haga daño!...- gritó la chica temblando aun de pies a cabeza debido al miedo que el hechicero le provocaba.- Si os dejo aquí ahora, morirá mi señor… usted está envenenado… y si no bebe lo que le doy morirá al anochecer…- dijo la chica en el mismo sitio viendo a la distancia al hombre el cual ahora la miraba alarmado.

- ¡¿Qué veneno os podría detenerme a mí?!- gritó Slytherin más para sí mismo que para la chica humana.

- Lo usan para matar ratas y ahuyentar las plagas de los sembradíos mi señor… - contestó la chica con voz suave pero segura- su herida huele a esos dos… me crié en un granja de pequeña y sé cómo tratar su envenenamiento… soy muy buena…- aseveró sin parar de hablar a pesar de tener el Jesús en los labios, la chica hacía castañear sus dientes de nerviosismo y pavor, pero valientemente no se fue y mantuvo su distancia entre batallando con su miedo y la moral, por lo menos eso observaba Hermione. La joven se llevaba las manos a la boca y mordía sus uñas con insistencia, algo en los gestos de ella se le hacían familiares. El joven Salazar Slytherin fijo su vista en ella observando sus ojos oscuros y grandes, por un lapso de tiempo breve entró a sus pensamientos asegurándose de la veracidad de las palabras de ella. Lo que encontró dentro de sus recuerdos le hizo aguantar la respiración por unos segundos, en ellos vio sufrimiento y dolor… no eran los ojos inocentes y llenos de vida de una doncella común, los ojos de esa muchacha habían visto muerte y dolor antes…. Hermione y Draco vieron la reacción asustada de Salazar aun tendido sudando en el frio suelo de la cueva. Fue Draco quién preguntó.

- Ha usado legeremancia…- susurró el chico conociendo el hechizo muy bien, y las reacciones que provocaba una invasión mental, el estado en vela de la chica le había dado las señales.- ¿Qué ha visto?...- El hombre a su lado levanto la ceja ante la astucia de Draco y sonrió de lado.

- Lo que vi en sus recuerdos, fue una de las cosas más espantosas por las cuales haya pasado alguna vez… una persona… Anna era una sobreviviente… jamás vi tanto horror y dolor… parte de su dolor fue mío desde ese día, y sus horrores vividos formaron y cimentaron mi odio y mi rencor.

- _Hazlo…- _le oyeron susurrar al joven Salazar desde el suelo, Hermione y Draco presenciaron como la muchacha lentamente y paso a paso fue acercándose al brujo y recogió lo que antes había tirado al suelo frío de piedra. Con parsimonia y extrema delicadeza le curó las heridas y dio a beber a Slytherin leche con alguna que otra hierba silvestre. La pequeña Anna permaneció a su lado esa noche y cuido de la fiebre del mago con preocupación. Hermione de percató que parte de esos recuerdos debían ser de la muchacha, la inconsciencia y vulnerabilidad del joven fundador le impedían registrar esos momentos. Hasta esos instantes todo parecía calmo, Draco y Hermione vieron pasar horas en segundos y días en minutos, en los cuales la mejoría del mago fue en aumento y poco a poco su magia se fue estabilizando, sin embargo, esa aparente tranquilidad se vio truncada con un suceso que ellos entendieron cambió por completo el corazón de Salazar Slytherin.

- _Me dijiste que te llamabas Anna ¿no es así?_...- preguntó el joven mago mientras era ayudado a ingerir una sopa por la muchacha.

- _Así es mi señor…_- aseveró ella sin mirarlo al rostro.

- _¿Cuánto tiempo creéis que estaré así inmóvil?- _

- _Es cosa de días mi señor… el venero aun permanece en su cuerpo mi medicina ira purgándolo lentamente, es la mejor forma de hacerlo, su cuerpo os recuperará poco a poco…-_

- _¡ANNA!...- _se escuchó una voz de pronto que retumbó en la cueva haciéndola vibrar en ecos interminables. La muchacha aterrorizada soltó el cuenco de madera en el cual le daba alimentos a Salazar y se levantó de un salto yendo a la entrada de la cueva en la cual cogió un bulto de topa amarrado con un Hermione como Draco supieron que algo malo pasaría en cuanto ella volvió y miró a Slytherin y le sonrió.

- _… mi señor… pase lo que pase no haga ruido… no permita que le hallen, o le matarán…-_ le susurró la chica al Joven Slytherin desapareciendo como una gacela colina abajo de la cueva con su cabello enmarañado agitándose al viento. Draco observó de reojo a Salazar Slytherin materializado a su lado y lo que vio en los ojos del brujo le paralizó. Ira y un leve gesto de repugnancia se dibujaban amenazantes en sus facciones. A su otro lado Hermione pasaba su peso de un pie a otro nerviosa.

- ¿Debemos seguirla?- al fin pregunto ella mirando a Draco insistentemente.

- _No es necesario les mostraré…-_ susurró Slytherin cerrando los ojos y haciéndoles aparecer junto a Anna varios metros lejos de la cueva, la cual se encontraba agachada temblorosa abrazando el bulto de prendas entre sus brazos, frente a ella un hombre que le sacaba al menos tres cuerpos la miraba con ira y malicia en su rostro. Le sonrió a Anna mostrando parte de sus dientes amarillentos.-… _por respeto a Anna solo les mostraré lo necesariamente soportable…_- aclaró Slytherin con rostro compungido rodeándoles con la misma niebla oscura y espesa a su alrededor. Cuando Draco y Hermione fijaron su vista nuevamente, vieron a la joven tendida en el suelo boca abajo todo sucia y llena de lodo, era un tanto difícil distinguir su silueta debido a que se encontraba envuelta en las ropas que antes ella llevaba amarradas con un lazo, estas ahora desperdigadas por el sitio estaban tan sucias como la misma Anna. La chica no se movía y la posición de sus piernas era irregular. Draco se acercó a la chica impulsado por algo más allá de su conciencia, su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho con un miedo que no le pertenecía. El cabello Anna tan parecido al de Hermione al natural le cubría el rostro ocultándola a sus ojos.

- ¿Dónde está ese hombre?...- preguntó Hermione con un hilillo de voz quieta en su sitio al lado del fundador mientras no perdía gesto de Draco.

- _Ya hizo su obra_…- contestó él con los dientes apretados.

- ¡Oh Merlín!- dijo Draco cerrando los ojos fuertemente conteniendo su exclamación apretando los puños. Hermione a penas escuchó la voz del chico se volteó a verle alarmada, aquellas simples dos expresiones en Draco le bastaron para enterarse qué le había sucedido a Anna. La pobre muchacha intentaba levantarse sin mucho éxito dejando una estela de hojas manchadas de sangre a su arrastre. Sangre que provenía de ella. Con un quejido escalofriante la chica logró tenderse boca arriba dejando ver su rostro hinchado por golpes y cortes que ahora apenas si podían dejan ver el sitio donde estaban sus ojos por la hinchazón de su cara. Hermione se quedó de piedra al verla y comprendió _por qué _Salazar Slytherin solo les había mostrado el final. Anna respiraba con dificultad debido a la sangre seca que obstruía su nariz posiblemente rota. La voz del fundador de Hogwarts saco a ambos chicos de su estupor.

- _Yo no me enteré de nada hasta tres días después… la última vez que vi a Anna fue cuando salió de la cueva, a pesar de que este lugar no está lejos de la cueva… no escuché nada que me alertara de lo que le hicieron… ella no grito, ni mucho menos pidió auxilio alguno… debido a que ella me había dejado la medicina a mi alcance pude atenderme por mi mismo, en mi ignorancia pensé que posiblemente había huido aterrada de mí, y que no volvería a verla jamás. No me preocupe más que por salir pronto de esa maldita y mugrienta cueva, cuando pude pararme y recuperar la movilidad de mis manos y usar mi varita, supe que había sobrevivido_.

_Pude haberme aparecido desde ese mismo lugar, solo bastaba un movimiento de mi varita y hubiera aparecido en el límite del castillo… más sin embargo no lo hice, mi curiosidad fue más fuerte y sin saber por qué caminé colina abajo por donde antes Anna se había marchado. Ahora después de tantos siglos puedo entender que la magia me guió a ella… no supe cómo, ni cuando… pero caminé sin rumbo pero impulsado por una fuerza desconocida… fue de esta forma como la ven ahora que la encontré. En un instante no la reconocí, su rostro estaba deformado por los golpes, pensé que estaba muerta, pensé en esos momentos que había sido atacada por algún animal salvaje… más al verle de cerca me percaté de marcas y las formas de dedos en su piel, no pude reconocerla en ese instante y me acerqué a ella por curiosidad. Y ahí de un instante a otro estaba ella mirándome agonizante con sus ojos oscuros_… _sonriéndome… como si le sonriera a la muerte misma…_

- _Mi Dios aun no me desea a su lado… él se niega a llevarme… le he rogado durante días…- _le oyeron decir a la joven desde el suelo, respirando con dificultad ahogada en su sangre y su dolor. Hermione a esas alturas no pudo contener sus lágrimas y lloró amarga y silenciosamente acuclillándose en el suelo reconfortándose a sí misma.

- _¿Quién hizo esto de ti?_...- le oyeron al joven Salazar decir sin expresión en su voz.

- _Mi señor, os dije que usted no era un hombre que comulga con el mal…_ _hay peores males…- _Draco miró a los ojos de Anna, él se encontraba a un lado del Joven Slytherin y vio sus rostros de cerca. Por un instante un dolor propio se removió en lo profundo de su ser, al ver a Anna ultrajada y moribunda, por primera vez en su vida agradeció ser lo que era y no sentir el dolor que el joven Slytherin a su lado demostraba por la joven muggle. A pesar del rostro sin expresión que poseía Draco sabía que algunos dolores se llevan por dentro.

- _No pude dejarla, era una humana sin magia, sin familia… miserable y sin esperanza… más… le debía mi vida…-_ dijo Salazar adulto mientras todos veían como el joven Slytherin cogía a la joven con extremo cuidado en los brazos y con el ceño fruncido y contrariado, se desaparecía con ella en un movimiento de varita.

Fue cosas de minutos en días y días en segundos, Draco y Hermione vieron como Anna era rescatada por el fundador de la casa de las serpientes, él junto a su serpiente negra que cada vez en vez olisqueaba con su lengua a Anna cuidaron de ella día tras día. Dolorosa y lentamente ella fue mejorando, hasta recuperarse. Salazar Slytherin pasaba horas en silencio junto a ella en su estudio observándola y vigilando las pociones que con tanto ahínco le hacía beber a la chica, su serpiente Tenebris fiel y certera hacía de guardián a la chica en las horas que su amo se ausentaba y procuraba enrollarse en las piernas de la chica cuando ella sufría los embates de la fiebre. Vieron las largas noches en vela de Salazar y vieron su rostro de angustia. Le vieron rendido y decepcionado. Más cuando Anna despertó y le entregó su primera sonrisa a Salazar, Draco y Hermione supieron qué destino les deparaba. Conforme los días transcurrían uno en compañía del otro les vieron conocerse y compartir sus vidas, vieron a Anna reír y a Salazar Slytherin sentir paz consigo mismo.

- _Nuestra amistad nació a la fuerza de las circunstancias, simplemente era una chica a la cual no podías dejarle sola, poseía una facilidad parecida a una maldición para meterse en líos, Anna era hermosa, una chica, una muchacha, una mujer hermosa… su belleza trascendía de su rostro y su sonrisa, su bondad tocaba a todo ser que le rodeaba y su gracia no pasaba inadvertida para nadie quien pusiera sus ojos sobre ella, y con duro pesar ella era consciente de ello, fueron meses los cuales ella estuvo bajo mu mano, más una vez ella se hubo recuperado por completo y agradecido mi ayuda partió sin rumbo fijo, Anna no tenía familia, dinero, mi amigos, era una simple criada y en su dignidad reusó quedarse por más tiempo siendo una molesta humana sin magia. Su máxima aspiración en la vida era de que una familia le acogiera y a cambio de su trabajo le dieran comida y techo. Admito que mi preocupación me orillaron a buscarle, una parte de mí, me obligaba a ir tras ella._

Una nueva imagen invocada por Slytherin les mostró a una muchacha con el lodo hasta las narices, sentada con un canasto de trufas entre las manos y rodeada de enormes cerdos. Draco y Hermione se miraron asqueados y sin creérselo, reconocieron a la joven Anna debajo de esa capa de inmundicia.

- _Su belleza era su pecado más grande…_- dijo el fundador con pesadumbre.- _Cuando la encontré estaba así, llena de lodo y sucia, casi irreconocible, escondía su belleza con mugre para evitar que la tocasen u se acercaran a ella… solo la reconocí por su sonrisa y sus ojos oscuros. Con su negativa me la traje a vivir a un pueblo humano ubicado cerca del castillo de Hogwarts, allí la gente era supersticiosa pero era más decente, los hombres no la tocarían, su temor al infierno y al pecado eran tan inmensos que a pesar de que la deseasen jamás se atreverían a tocarla, su miedo era más grande que su lujuria. Una familia acaudalada la acogió y por dos largos años estuvo a salvo… _

Un paisaje distinto se mostro ante los chicos siendo invocada desde los recuerdos de Slytherin… Draco sintió escalofríos de lo que veía. Esa imagen no era nueva para él, una joven lavaba ropa en el rio hincada sobre una piedra, esta si era la chica de sus recuerdos, no la Anna de hace dos años atrás, esta poseía una mirada llena de vida y expelía vida por la piel, era una imagen perfecta y hermosa, Anna había crecido y su belleza aumentado, vio como el joven Slytherin ahora un poco más mayor avanzaba sigiloso hacia ella y se situaba a su lado.

- _Es muy temprano… ¿qué haces en este lugar?...- _oyó decir desde su posición, era el mismo sueño que tuvo cuando casi muere por la batalla que tuvo con Potter y compañía.

- _Mi señor… ¿Qué hace usted tan temprano?- _contestó Anna arrodillada.

- _Es mi río, me pertenece os puedo venir a él cuando me plazca… eres tú muchacha insolente la cual debería retirarse- _

- _El rio es de todas las criaturas, mi señor… mágicas o no… si su objetivo es que me marche no lo logrará tratándome así… no le temo en lo absoluto- _Slytherin había levantado la ceja izquierda con un dejo de molestia, Draco veía como Hermione veía con un dejo de alivio en su rostro la escena.

- _Anna… te he dicho que me puedes pedir ayuda cuando desees, no tienes que hacer esto si no quieres…- el hombre había sacado una varita y con un movimiento hizo que la ropa comenzara a lavarse sola- _Hermione había abierto la boca asombrada. No era a menos, que Salazar Slytherin ayudaba a una muggle a lavar ropa.

- _Es mi trabajo, no debería dejar que nadie me ayude…- susurró ella mientras bajaba la mirada entristecida y frotaba sus manos maltratadas por el agua helada para darse calor…- _

- _Ven al castillo conmigo Anna, no importa que no poseas magia… allí podre protegerte- _Hermione giró su cabeza hacia Salazar Slytherin adulto el cual le miró con ojos llenos de dolor.

- _No puedo… ¿qué podría hacer yo ahí, mi señor Salazar?... usted y yo somos distintos…-_ respondió la chica levantándose de su sitio incómoda dándole la espalda.

- _Yo soy Salazar Slytherin, nadie se atreverá a contradecirme, mucho menos tú… vendré por ti mañana al atardecer y te llevaré conmigo, no seguirás aguantando estas humillaciones…- _Para Draco no era nada nuevo, sin embargo Hermione aun seguía con la boca abierta de la impresión.

- _Oh… mi señor… te equivocas no es humillación el trabajo de una doncella de la cocina… soy feliz de poder ser útil… no poseo magia… pero estoy conforme con mi vida…de pensar que podría estar en la calle muriéndome de hambre o mucho peor, agradezco la buena voluntad de los señores al darme empleo un techo y comida, no tengo a nadie, ni padre ni familia… ellos y usted con su gran benevolencia son mi mayor tesoro…- _

- _¡Solo son simples humanos que abusan de tu buena voluntad, no les debes nada…!- _Hermione miraba seria y con pavor. El joven Salazar Slytherin en su enojo e molestia se transformaba su piel en la de una serpiente con la tentativa de transformarse.

- _Yo también lo soy mi señor… yo también soy una simple humana… y una criada…- _Anna miraba el rostro del mago sin ningún atisbo de miedo.

- _Debes venir conmigo, yo te daré lo que necesitas…- _

- _Señor sabe que no lo haré… no puedo depender de usted por siempre… ya ha hecho suficiente por mi…- _Draco observó a Anna con detenimiento y en sus ojos determinados y valientes manaban la misma energía la misma _magia _que Hermione, su misma fortaleza. Fue como si hubiera tenido una revelación.

- _Anna… sabes que si te descubren que hablas con un brujo te matarán… lo sabes…_- sentenció Slytherin recobrando su apariencia y tono de voz indiferente.

- _Lo sé… pero descuide nadie lo sabrá…- _Draco vio la hermosa sonrisa de la joven desde sus propios ojos ahora y supo que Hermione era la reencarnación de Anna. Les miró a ambas… ambas sonreían.

Un recuerdo diferente fue invocado esta vez, el joven Salazar jugueteaba con un diminuto objeto entre sus dedos sentado en una rama de un sauce gigantesco, miraba de vez en tanto el camino casi inexistente en el cual ellos estaban situados, atardecía y los últimos rayos del sol veraniego regalaban una de las vistas más hermosas que Hermione hubiese visto jamás. Unos pasos apresurados le sacaron de su contemplación, estos provenían del camino que se situaba a su espalda, de repente vieron aparecer una melena enmarañada entre los arbustos. Anna venía corriendo a todo lo que sus débiles piernas le permitían y su mirada se alivió en cuanto diviso la silueta del mago.

- ¡mi señor! ¡mi señor!...- le oyeron exclamar agitada. El joven Slytherin salto desde su sitio alarmado ante el tono urgente de la chica.

- ¿Qué os ocurre?- se limitó a preguntar el chico con mirada severa y una mueca de desagrado a penas atreviéndose a mirar a Anna. La chica aparentemente acostumbrada al desprecio del hombre ni lo notó o no le importó.

- Mi señor, he venido a suplicad vuestra ayuda… mi señor, ¡por favor ayudad al niño, como me ayudo a mí!, ¡con la medicina mágica!

- ¿de qué habláis?...- preguntó el joven mago levantando una ceja interrogativo. Ante ese gesto Hermione contuvo el aliento, era la misma expresión de Draco cuando estaba preocupado… _la misma expresión_.

- El primogénito del amo… el niño está muy enfermo… es débil como yo y morirá… ayudadme a salvarle mi señor… os imploro, vuestra magia no es el poder del maligno, vuestra señoría es como un ángel que protege a las criaturas…

- ¡Dejad de hablar sandeces Anna!, ¡es magia, no hay un dios aquí!… es magia…- respondió el joven brujo con molestia frunciendo el ceño fastidiado.- No usaré una de mis pociones en un simple humano sin valor, muchos niños mueren todos los días... más aun si no poseen ni una pizca de magia en su sangre inferior…

- Ayudadme… y os prometo irme con usted a su castillo… os lo juro…- dijo la joven con desesperación hincada en el suelo casi besando las túnicas aterciopeladas del joven fundador.

- ¿Por qué deseáis salvadle, Anna…?- preguntó el mago con voz de ultratumba no demostrando ni la más mínima emoción, más el desasosiego fluía por su mirada fría como el acero.

- Para devolver la hospitalidad a los amos… ellos han sido buenos conmigo a pesar de que no soy nada en este mundo. Ellos no me han juzgado a pesar de que saben que mis padres fueron muertos y acusados de brujería… ellos me han dado una oportunidad a pesar de mi historia… yo quiero pagarles de alguna manera su gran misericordia, es lo correcto mi señor…

- Está bien, cumpliréis tu promesa y vendréis a Hogwarts conmigo, los otros fundadores ya saben de ti y tus habilidades a pesar de ser una simple mortal, allí tus conocimientos de venenos de humanos serán útiles para la magia y podréis ayudar en la enseñanza del colegio… allí no seréis una criada, seréis mi ayudante… y…

- ¿De verdad os podré ir a ese colegio de brujos y ayudar a aprender a otros?- dijo una a chica con ojos refulgentes de alegría.

- Así es, Rowena os enseñará a leer y escribir… aprenderéis a leer runas y todo lo que queráis aprender, por lo menos hasta tus limitaciones… allí habrán magos mitad humanos mitad brujos, que estés ahí les hará sentirse más cómodos… _bueno eso dice Helga_…- Salazar Slytherin apenas se dignaba a mirar a Anna y solo recitaba lo que tantas veces les había escuchado decir a sus co-fundadores, pero que de alguna manera era su propia justificación.

- Lo haré… haré mi mejor esfuerzo mi señor Salazar…- Draco y Hermione conmovidos sonrieron con alivio mas al mirar el rostro de su guía cualquier sensación u amago de alivio desapareció ipso facto. Slytherin apretaba los puños y su mirada tan gris como la de Draco se obscurecía de ira. Hermione vio como la temperatura de su alrededor se enfriaba y el ambiente de oscurecía. De pronto un olor a humo y cenizas fue percibido por sus sentidos, más ese aroma duró lo que dura un suspiro.

- Ten- le ofreció el joven Slytherin a la chica- en este frasco hay una poción que cura la mayoría de las enfermedades… debéis tener precaución, administrad solo una gota por día si os dais más, el muchacho se curará al instante y puede ser peligroso para ti, debéis mantener la poción siempre contigo muy oculta.

- Así lo hare mi señor…- susurró la joven sujetando con ambas manos el diminuto frasco de cristal.

- Ten esto…- le dijo Slytherin tomando la mano de la chica y colocando una sortija en él. La joven Anna le miró dudosa y confundida.- Es mágico Anna, es una roca familiar… pertenece a mi linaje… dentro de él hay magia que llama y reconoce a la mía, con esto encontraréis el camino a Hogwarts y no os perderéis, solo debéis desear encontrarme y la sortija os guiará a mí por paso seguro.- El joven Salazar vio con satisfacción como el rostro y los ojos de la chica se iluminaban de sorpresa y emoción.

- Lo cuidaré con mi vida, mi señor…- dijo la chica sonriéndole.

- Es tu palabra Anna, en cuanto el niño mejore, abandonad todo y tomad el camino, no llevéis nada contigo y venid a Hogwarts a mi encuentro.- aseveró el mago desvaneciéndose en la niebla del atardecer.

Unos gritos espeluznantes retumbaron en sus oídos en el instante en que ese recuerdo se fundió… Draco por instinto se acercó a Hermione y se posicionó a su lado, más esta vez un escenario que les dejó con la boca abierta se dejo caer en todo su esplendor, ante ellos un hermoso despacho de piedra lleno de lienzos de colores amarillos, azules, rojos y verdes se mostraban portando la primera insignia de Hogwarts. En una mesa de mármol redonda y ubicados en unas sillas de espaldares altos, se encontraban los cuatro fundadores del colegio de magia y hechicería, los hechiceros más poderosos de todos los tiempos.

- Salazar, ¿Cuál es el inconveniente?, hemos trabajado por años y aun os resistes en el acuerdo final…-

- No vais a hacerme cargar con la responsabilidad Godric, desde el principio no he estado en acuerdo y aun así accedisteis a trabajar a mi lado… Hogwarts jamás, jamás debería admitir magos de sangre mestiza, ante esto mi opinión es rotunda…-

- No podemos dejar a esos magos sin un guía, muchos de ellos han descubierto la magia de una forma poco ortodoxa y se han convertido en un peligro para la sociedad no mágica. He sido oyente de historias horrorosas… ¿podéis creer que os cazan como animales?... ¿y queman en hogueras?- dijo una mujer alta y delgada de cabello negro.

- Rowena… - dijo Slytherin con asco- eso me tiene sin cuidado… es más, creo que debo estar completamente agradecido con esa horda de seres no mágicos por acabar con esa estirpe mal lograda y ruin… ellos merecen quedarse donde están y afrontar su destino como lo que son… un error de la naturaleza…

- ¡Merlín!, Salazar… ¿escucháis tus propias palabras?... ¡hace unos pocos días solicitasteis ante nosotros que una chica no mágica viniera a Hogwarts bajo vuestro cuidado y ahora os importa menos que una sanguijuela carnívora…!-

- Anna, no es una simple humana, si os solicite su admisión a Hogwarts fue para fines meramente de nivel académicos, sabéis que ella me salvó la vida con métodos desconocidos para todos los que estamos presentes aquí en esta mesa, simplemente no puedo dejadla a su suerte, si sus conocimientos pueden sernos de utilidad… además que me niegue a recibir mestizos no significa nada para vosotros, me niegue o no… lo haréis sin mi autorización. En cuanto a esa chica… ella es como un elfo para mi… - Hermione boqueaba indignada ante las palabras del joven Slytherin, sin embargo, Draco por el contrario podía ver la verdad detrás de esas palabras hirientes. Era fácil para él entenderlas, él hacía lo mismo cuando quería hacer algo bueno y su orgullo no le permitía reconocer sus errores o debilidades.

- Una elfina… Pero más hermosa ¿no es así? Una bella y delicada elfina...- Aseveró Godric con una sonrisa socarrona en la boca. La mirada envenenada que le lanzó Salazar podría haber petrificado como un basilisco. Una carcajada exagerada salió de la boca del fundador de la casa de Gryffindor.- Eso mi querida Helga se llama despecho… el rechazo de una mujer muchas veces os es fatal para los hombres, pero en el caso de mi estimado compañero ha resultado ser en un odio rotundo… ¿Les contó que la pequeña elfina humana, le ha rechazado?-

- ¡Os prohíbo que la mencionéis!...- exclamó Slytherin molesto con la mandíbula apretada de la ira, mostrando en el nacimiento de su cuello la piel de serpiente que daba indicios del descontrol de su temperamento.

- Tal vez dedujo que no erais un caballero a su altura Salazar, ¿si yo lo intentase… tal vez acceda?...- masculló Godric pícaramente levantando la barbilla a su compañero desafiante.

- _… asst bi siii at…-_ susurró Slytherin fulminando con la mirada a Gryffindor, Tenebris su serpiente negra bufó a su lado molesta mostrando sus fauces negras a Godric.

- Mmm… creo que eso ¿es un no?…- rió con ganas mientras Helga y Rowena fruncían el ceño desaprobatoriamente ante el comentario poco acertado de Godric.

- Si te acercáis a ella os juro sobre el nombre de mis ancestros que os mataré… y no toméis mis palabras como una advertencia Gryffindor…- sentencio Salazar al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y ondeando su túnica desaparecía tras la puerta de lo que hoy se conoce como el despacho de los directores- Además- agregó el joven Salazar Slytherin irguiéndose en toda su altura y elegancia antes de cerrar la puerta- Ella ha aceptado, en menos de tres días la chica entrará por los portones principales del castillo, por su propio pie y voluntad.

- ¡Magnífico!… gracias a Merlín que esa muchacha entró en juicio- aseveró Rowena tratando de alivianar la tensión.- Si continuáis con esta actitud entre vosotros no sé lo que pasará…

- Simple mi querida Rowena seremos tres fundadores y ya…- la aseveró Gryffindor con arrogancia- no te preocupes.

- Dos Godric… no creo que Salazar te deje vivo si te atreves a tocarle un cabello a Anna… aunque eso le cueste su propia vida…- sentenció Helga como único comentario a la discusión y retirándose con elegancia pero con una expresión de disgusto en el rostro.

Hermione y Draco no cabían en su asombro, habían visto de propios ojos a los fundadores de sus casas y además conocido el principio y las primeras palabras dichas en Hogwarts, ya nada podría sorprenderles, más sin embargo una inquietud alarmante se alojó en el pecho de Hermione cuando un nuevo recuerdo vino de la nada. En él Anna se veía administrando una diminuta gota de poción en el vaso de leche de un niño de aproximadamente doce años de edad para luego colocarlo en una bandeja de madera, un sonido gutural salió de la garganta de Slytherin en cuanto vio al chico, este yacía acostado con los ojos cerrados.

- ¡Déjame no me toques sucia sirvienta!- le insultó el muchacho ya con la suficiente fuerza y vivacidad de un muchacho sano en cuanto ella se le acercó con sigilo, aparentemente el muchacho no dormía.

- Joven amo, debe usted tomar su leche, y verá que se sentirá mejor- la humildad en los ojos de Anna no cautivó al chico el cual volteó de un manotazo el vaso que le daba Anna vertiendo irremediablemente la poción en el suelo la cual al contacto con la madera reaccionó manado volutas luminosas que ascendieron hasta el techo de la habitación. El muchachito pendiente de todo comenzó a gritar como si estuviera poseído.

- ¡BRUJA!, ¡BRUJA!, ¡PADRE, MADRE, ES UNA BRUJA Y ME ESTA ENVENENANDO!- Hermione aspiró aire asustada mientras veía como Anna intentaba callar los gritos del chico tapándole la boca con las manos suplicante mientras ella trataba de calmar con suaves palabras al niño. Aquel forcejeo solo provocó que toda esa situación empeorara. Fue cosa se segundos en los cuales unos señores entraron y vieron la escena… fue cosa de momentos en los cuales Anna era acusada por el chico… fue cosa de instantes en los cuales la chica era llevada arrastrando hasta la autoridad del pueblo presa de la mala fortuna… de un momento a otro la historia había dado un giro tan grande que Hermione apenas podía creérselo.- _esto no puede estar pasando…- _pensó mirando de reojo el rostro confundido de Draco, el cual no entendía ni pizca el proceder de los humanos de ese tiempo.

- ¡Cual es el delito por el que se le acusa!- dijo un hombre canoso y rechoncho vestido de negro, el hombre miraba a Anna con detenimiento examinándola cuidadosamente.

- ¡Ella es una bruja!- grito una mujer con odio apuntando a Anna la cual sentada en un banquillo temblaba como una hoja el viento.

- ¡No es cierto!... ¡No soy una bruja mi señora…!- Gritaba la chica desesperada y sollozante.

- Yo la he visto, ¡ella vertió la sangre Satanás en mi leche y quería obligarme a beberla!- esta vez el niño que antes Anna había ayudado le apuntaba con el dedo condenándola.

- ¡Ella posee la sangre guardada entre sus ropas! ¡Mi hijo le ha visto verter las gotas!- exclamó la mujer escupiendo saliva al decir sus palabras, abrazando al mocoso con devoción.- ¡ella ha trabajado en mi casa durante dos años!, ¡le recibimos por hacer la palabra de Dios y ella nos traiciona! ¡le recibimos a pesar de que sus padres fueron ya condenados por brujería!, ¡su rostro maldito llama a la lujuria de los hombres!-

- ¡Mis padres eran inocentes! ¡fue una equivocación!- las exclamaciones de Anna salían como cuchillos, clavándose en los oídos de Hermione con dolor.

- ¡Silencio!, la acusada no puede hablar si no se le da permiso para ello…- la joven miró al juez con suplica mientras callaba y su labio temblada por los nervios.

- Revísenle…- ordenó el Magistrado a dos hombres vestidos como él sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo de la chica.- Llévenla con la Sra. Madnor y que ella revise su cuerpo…- de un momento a otro Anna era llevada a volandas por la calle mientras era escupida y recibía piedras de los pobladores, gritos y exclamaciones de las mujeres ancianas llamándole bruja llenaban el ambiente transformándolo en un caos. Ya los rumores de la casa donde trabajaba Anna se habían esparcido, atrayendo a la gente como moscas a las sangre.

Los recuerdos de Salazar era rápidos y acelerados como ansiosos por terminar, luego de unos instantes de oscuridad volvieron a distinguir a Anna ahora semi vestida con su cabello desordenado y encadenada con grilletes en su manos y sus pies, de su rostro un hilillo de sangre caía hasta perderse en su cuello, seguramente de una herida provocada en su cabeza por alguna de las rocas que le arrojaron. A su lado una mujer de gesto adusto sostenía en sus manos envuelto en una tela blanca el frasco que ellos reconocieron como el mismo que Slytherin le dio en los recuerdos pasados.

- He encontrado esto en sus ropas interiores, señor juez…- aseveró la mujer depositando la botella con la poción en la mesa del estrado y descubriéndola ante el tribunal. Una exclamación de asombro y cuchicheos acallados se dejaron extender en la multitud ya reunida en el tribunal del pueblo, los cuales fueron disminuyendo hasta convertirse en susurros lejanos.

- ¿Qué es esto muchacha?... ¡¿es la sangre de Satanás?!...- pregunto uno de los hombres del juez con los dientes apretados.

- No señor, no lo es…- dijo la chica con voz casi inaudible temblando de miedo.

- ¡¿qué es entonces niña?!- Anna saltó en su lugar explotando el llanto aterrada, aquel grito provenía del juez el cual ahora se había levantado de su estrado y caminaba hacia ella.

- ¡Es solo medicina señor juez! ¡solo medicina!- en una arranque de superioridad el hombre aventó al suelo la botella rompiéndola. Draco y Hermione cerraron los ojos por inercia en el instante en que sintieron como el cristal se rompía en miles de pedazos. Una voluta de humo enorme y brillante ascendió hasta el techo de vigas de madera y se perdió entre las tablas viejas y raídas del tribunal. Anna exclamó y se arrojó al suelo suplicante.

- "!_no me haga daño, mi señor…!" ¡_no soy una bruja!, ¡solo quería ayudar!_-_

- Si no eres una bruja ¡¿de dónde sacaste ese veneno?!, ¡¿quién te lo dio?!... dime su nombre y tu alma se salvará…- le dijo el hombre mirando a Anna con lástima. Hermione se volteó pasmada dándole la espalda a esa imagen, de repente sintió ganas de vomitar de alguna manera ya sabía dónde y cómo iba a acabar esta historia. Tal y como ella presintió, Anna se quedó muda y dejó de llorar. El juez se arrodilló ante ella y se le acercó para susurrarle en el oído, Draco y Hermione se acercaron a Anna para quedar a su lado y así pudieron escuchar las palabras del hombre.

- Bien, has labrado tu propio destino muchacha, mi alma es misericordiosa _y te daré esta noche_ para pensar bien tu respuesta…- Los ojos de Anna se desorbitaron y comenzó a hiperventilar desesperada.

- ¡Usted es como todos!, ¡un maldito cerdo que no respeta a Dios! ¡usted quien es el que comulga con el diablo, yo le acuso a usted de ser la reencarnación del mal!- Anna estaba tan asustada que apenas pudo soportar la emoción y apuntó con el dedo al juez el cual con ojo astuto vio la sortija que Salazar le había obsequiado a Anna puesta en su dedo corazón. El viejo, temeroso de que alguien pudo haber escuchado sus palabras pegó un respingo en su sitio y le dio una bofetada tan fuerte a la chica que la dejó inconsciente tendida en el suelo.- Hermione a su lado dio un gritito nerviosa.

- ¡He recitado los proverbios sagrados en su oído y el demonio a respondido en su lugar!, !sois testigos de sus palabras! ¡no hay más pruebas necesarias para que sea juzgada ahora mismo! ¡Miréis por vuestros propios ojos lleva una sortija de bodas, ella es la consorte del demonio!- El juez levanto el brazo inconsciente de Anna y lo expuso a la multitud- ¡ninguna criada puede poseer tal joya en su poder!- exclamó el viejo rojo de ira. A Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas… Draco estaba pasmado y apretaba los puños, impotente ante la situación.

- ¡¿Qué es toda esta…?!- Draco a penas si entendía lo que ocurría y exasperado se revolvía el cabello con fuerza respirando aceleradamente.

- Es la inquisición Draco, te explicaré después…- le contestó Hermione en un susurro tomando la mano del chico y apretándola fuertemente, aquel gesto provocó que Draco se alertara y sintiera que algo se quebraba en su pecho. Hermione estaba asustada y el miedo de ella le llegaba a él como vendavales de desgracia. Con lentitud fijo su la vista en Salazar Slytherin, el rostro del fundador estaba esculpido en piedra.

- ¡No puedo arrancársela mi señor!- dijo uno de los hombres del juez. El cual infructuosamente intentaba sacar la sortija del diminuto dedo de Anna. De repente un casi imperceptible sonido fue escuchado proveniente de la mano de Anna.- ¡Por todos los ángeles!- masculló el hombre enojado.- ¡Le he roto el dedo y ni con eso puedo quitársela!.

- ¡Cortémosle la mano!...- dijo un hombre alto de barbilla prominente el cual empuñaba un hacha enorme.

- ¡Alto!- dijo el juez.- Daré mi veredicto.- Hoy 11 de julio de 1392, yo el Juez Augustus Fall, sentencio a Anna de la casa de Wedstor, a ser quemada en la hoguera hasta morir, por ser hallada culpable de brujería, y ser consorte de Satanás. Que Dios se apiade de su alma.

- ¡No pueden hacer eso!- exclamó Draco asustado recordando de repente las imágenes que él vio alguna vez en clase de historia de la magia, en donde brujos eran quemados, _supuestamente, _ya que estos se liberaban con facilidad… Anna era humana y una humana sin magia alguna en sus venas.- ¡ella no se ha defendido!.

- Y no lo hará… joven _Malfoi…-_ era la primera vez que los chicos escuchaban a Salazar hablar desde su lugar como espectador desde que ese recuerdo había comenzado. De pronto Hermione sintió ese olor a madera quemada nuevamente y fue que entendió. Vieron como la joven era sacada inconsciente del tribunal y llevada a un calabozo a la intemperie. Quedando custodiada por un puñado de hombres valientes. Allí fue arrojada dentro y dejada a merced de la lluvia y la noche oscura. Cuando Anna despertó de su inconsciencia le escucharon llorar lo que parecieron años, y en silencio vieron el amanecer junto con ella.

_ "Los brazos de la muerte me persiguen y viene en mi búsqueda nuevamente…"_

_"El ángel de Dios no oirá mis ruegos…"_

Un ruido de cascos alertaron a los chicos, a lo lejos un hombre de rostro familiar se acercaba silencioso. Hermione y Draco lo reconocieron a pesar de la distancia… era el juez acompañado de una carreta más grande dispuesta para los condenados. Apenas llegó a ese lugar miró a Anna con odio.

- Hoy será llevada a cabo tu sentencia, al amanecer has de morir quemada en la hoguera hasta que no quede vestigio de tu existencia…- Anna estaba semi sentada en el suelo mojado y lleno de barro, en la claridad previa al amanecer miró al juez y le sonrió con amabilidad, en su rostro de demostraba paz y entrega.

- Haced vuestra voluntad mi señor, mi alma esta en paz…- dijo la chica con suavidad. Al lado del juez un cura miraba a la chica con espanto.

- Te daré la oportunidad de arrepentirte y confesar tus pecados antes de la ejecución, dime quien y a dónde puedo encontrar al verdadero origen del mal… a lo menos deberíais salvar tu alma…- escupió el hombre con ira.

- No tengo pecados que mi Dios ya no los sepa, ni acciones de las cuales arrepentirme, si he de morir hoy solo pido el perdón de mi señor, pido el perdón de él por no cumplir mi promesa de irme a su lado…- dijo Anna derramando lágrimas solitarias.

- ¡llamas al maligno incluso antes de morir! ¡Cura, retírese esta alma ya está condenada!, has condenado tu vida muchacha, arderás en el infierno junto al que profesas tu devoción- El juez hizo un ademán y uno de los guardias abrió la celda y sacó a la chica arrastras. Anna estaba pálida, sus labios estaban morados por el frió y temblaba indefensa. Solo basto un hombre para subirla a la carreta y encadenarla, la chica no oponía resistencia alguna.

- ¿Dónde la llevan?- preguntó Draco tragando grueso.

- _Aquí…- _le contestó Salazar Slytherin transportándolos a un lugar a las afueras del pueblo, allí un centenar de personas esperaban exaltados, el sol despuntaba y comenzaba a entibiar la fría y húmeda mañana. Al centro del lugar una pila de paja y madera era acomodada estratégicamente en el centro. A lo lejos vieron como la carreta de Anna se acercaba y el miedo en los ojos de la chica se acrecentó. A medida que se acercaba la muchedumbre le apedreaba sin cesar, Hermione desvió la vista más Draco observó todo atento, Anna no demostraba dolor ni esquivaba las rocas, vio el valor y la fuerza de una luchadora y allí supo lo que pasaría.

- No la salvaste…- dijo Draco mirando hacia donde estaba Salazar Slytherin, pero este no se encontraba por ningún lado. Hermione a su lado también le busco con la mirada y sorprendida le devolvió el gesto a Draco… él había desaparecido. Con lentitud caminaron entre la gente y se posicionaron lo más prudentemente cerca. Los hombres bajaron a Anna con un empujón de la carreta, la chica que tenía grilletes pesados en su pies y manos no pudo mantenerse en pie y cayó pesadamente al suelo golpeándose el rostro con el piso de piedra. Una cortadura se abrió en su frente derramando sangre por su rostro. La chica no se quejó ni demostró dolor, en su lugar comenzó a tararear una cancioncilla conocida para Draco y Hermione… sorprendentemente era una canción de cuna que los magos cantaban sus bebés antes de dormir… Hermione y Draco recordaban y repetían la letra en sus mentes.

"Una arcoíris cruzo el cielo… una avecilla voló al cielo

Una estrella cayó al suelo… un niño sonrió risueño…

Una madre abrazo a su pequeño…

Un padre cuidó su sueño…

Un Troll les quiso asustar…

Más el padre del niño lo supo cuidar

El hipogrifo chillo en la noche

Y el llanto del niño…

Hermione agarró el brazo de Draco temblando, con una lentitud anormal observó como los hombres ataban a Anna con cuerdas al tronco principal de la hoguera, la chica cantaba y ahora recitaba suavemente la canción de cuna…

- ¡Está llamando al demonio!- Gritó una mujer provocando la exaltación del gentío quienes se pusieron alertas y taparon sus oídos…

- ¡Cuézanle la boca! ¡Córtenle la lengua!- exclamaron a la lejanía, Anna se calló de inmediato y comenzó a sollozar en silencio. El juez se posicionó en un estrado de madera improvisado y comenzó a presidir la ejecución.

- Con fecha de hoy se lleva a cabo la ejecución de la condena incoada a Anna de la casa de Wedstor acusada de realizar brujería, por poseer pacto con el demonio y ser su consorte, con mi poder ordeno que esta bruja sea condenada a morir quemada en la hoguera hasta que no quede vestigio de su existencia!- los vítores de la gente eran estridentes, con un asentimiento de cabeza el juez ordenó al verdugo prender la hoguera.- ¡Cuales son tus últimas palabras muchacha…!- grito el Juez a todo pulmón. El rostro de Anna era la encarnación del miedo, ella miro a la gente con rostro compungido temblando descontroladamente a pesar de estar amarrada a lo largo de todo su cuerpo por sogas muy gruesas, ella enmudeció y solo lloró desesperanzada. Las llamas se expandieron como incitadas por un maleficio y el humo comenzó a salir a raudales insospechados, la joven comenzó a toser descontroladamente emitiendo gemidos de terror entrecortados.

- Merlín… - susurró Draco sintiendo en su brazo como Hermione enterraba sus dedos como buscando apoyo en él. Al primer grito de Anna Hermione se cobijó en los brazos de Draco y ocultó su rostro en su pecho en medio de un llanto doloroso.

- ¡Dios mío!, le quemaron… la están quemando viva…- le oyó decir Draco entre sus brazos, Hermione temblaba de miedo superada por el horror. Draco levantó la vista y se forzó a ver, Anna estaba gritando con todas sus fuerzas una llamarada enorme había ascendido a su costado y le estaba quemando su vestido, parte de su pierna comenzaba a ser rodeada por las llamas. Draco quiso vomitar, en sus brazos Hermione hizo el movimiento de mirar pero él se lo impidió. El olor a carme quemada llegó hasta sus fonas nasales aturdiéndolo. Anna lanzaba alaridos desgarradores y se revolvía envuelta en las lenguas de fuego.

- No veas… no veas Hermione… quédate así…- le susurró al oído. Cubriendo con una mano su cabeza evitado que ella pudiera salir de esa posición. De pronto en un momento en los cuales las llamas rodeaban por completo a Anna, un nombre… un solo nombre salió de los labios de Anna… agonizante y suplicante.

- ¡Mi señor, mi señor Salazar!- Draco vio con espanto como el anillo de Anna brillaba rodeado por las llamas emanando una luz verde poderosa. Anna había dejado de moverse y el fuego se estaba llevando su vida. Una sola lágrima de dolor y rabia resbaló sola y rebelde por los ojos de Draco.

Un recuerdo diferente vino intempestivamente desde algún sitio. En él el joven Salazar Slytherin se encontraba sentado en lo que parecía ser su despacho junto a Rowena Revenclaw, estaba elaborando lo que parecía ser una poción. Con curiosidad Hermione levantó la vista al escuchar a la multitud enardecida con un poco de alivio logro ver que ya no se encontraba en el pueblo.

- _Lamento haberos abandonado, pero prefiero evitar ese instante,-_ El fundador había reaparecido a su lado y les miraba exhausto, Draco ni siquiera le miró al rostro su atención estaba fija en el joven Salazar.- _lo que verán ahora, es un acto del cual no estoy orgulloso, sin embargo es parte de mi historia de la cual no me arrepiento… Cuando Anna exclamó mi nombre con tanto miedo y necesidad, el anillo respondió, he hizo eco en mi magia… me encontraba lejos, pero la magia del anillo de mi familia me mostró lo que ocurría… lo vi en ese instante mismo… sentí a Anna quemándose vida envuelta en dolor, no me detuve a pensar siquiera un instante y acudí en su ayuda…-_ Ambos chicos vieron como el joven Salazar Slytherin trastabillaba y de su mano pareció salir humo y una pequeña llamarada, Rowena a su lado se llevó las manos a la boca impresionada.

- _¿Que os sucede en vuestra mano?…- _preguntó la fundadora fulminado con la mirada a Salazar poniéndose de pie alerta.

- _Anna…- _se limitó a contestar el joven y desapareció de su despacho con un movimiento elegante de varita. Draco y Hermione se quedaron mudos y se miraron al rostro, algo les decía que lo que ocurriría ahora les cambiaría la vida. Todo se quedó en penumbras como en un principio y solo escucharon el lamento de un hombre… de un alma destrozada.

_Anna… ¿qué delito pudo haber cometido al curar a ese niño?, _

_ un mocoso mal nacido que le acusó de brujería… _

_¡un maldito mocoso que será el primero en arder a los pies de vuestra tumba!…_

_ Anna… Anna…_

_…Mi ira no se irá hasta verme saciado de sangre… cobraré el dolor que os sufristeis… cobraré las lágrimas que os bebisteis… y he de pagar con mi dolor el no haber alcanzado tu frágil mano…_

_Tú, que gritaste mi nombre mientras las llamas abrazaban tu cuerpo, tú que me llamaste con anhelo entre súplicas y esperanzas… tú que me pediste perdonar… mi Anna… querida…_

* * *

Ah amigas y amigos, no saben lo difícil que fue escribir esta capítulo para mi, el haber matado a Anna de esa manera me deprimió enormemente, siento mucha pena, pero era algo necesario y que ya tenía contemplado desde hace mucho tiempo en esta historia. Nos sé como los recibiréis, si les gustó o no lo dejo a vuestro criterio, traté de hacerlo lo más verosímil posible adecuándonos a la edad media y relacionando los elementos históricos y la creencia popular de nosotros lo Muggles y los inicios de la magia conocida en Hogwarts,

…aaa… aun tengo pena, criticas sean bienvenidas.

Espero que las o los amantes de Gryffindor no me odien por representar a un Godric tan patán,(pero me divertí imaginándomelo) en el próximo capítulo tendrá una participación corta pero importantísima.

A mis seguidoras os mando un saludo enorme agradeciéndoles del alma su apoyo incondicional y su seguimiento fiel, por ustedes es que sigo y no me rindo ante el cansancio. MUUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS SALUDOS DE CUMPLEAÑOS! LES CUENTO QUE LA PASÉ FENOMENAL FUE UN DÍA DE SORPRESAS PARA MI! Nos leemos pronto.

**Un saludo especial a ZhirruUrie ¡Merlín niña! ni te imaginas como te entendí en tu comentario… (consejo lee mientras finges que trabajas… y pon rostro de concentración) jajajaj para ti va dedicado este capítulo! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.**

**Próximo capítulo el 25 de Noviembre! Segunda parte y final de la historia de Anna con Salazar. El capítulo se llamará: El dolor de un Sentimiento.**


	14. El dolor de un sentimiento

**Lo prometido es obligación. (a pesar de lo atrasado)**

**GO!**

* * *

**El dolor de un sentimiento.**

_¿Cuán grande puede ser un alma flagelada, y que a pesar de todo solo puede sentir gentileza y amor?… mi querida Anna… no puedo perdonar, ni puedo perdonarte…_

_Me hiciste a un lado y enfrentaste sola ese camino sin retorno, solo sonreíste con lágrimas en tus ojos mientras yo te di la espalda… tu silencio cobró tu vida y condenó mi alma… por siempre"…_

**_"…Hic iacet dilectione mea ... Hic iacet doloris mei ... meum dolorem inclusum est hue cor contritum ... mea memoriis Anna…"_**

**_"Aquí yace mi amor... aquí yace mi dolor... aquí mi pena será encerrada, mi alma fracturada... mis recuerdos de Anna…"_**

Una ráfaga de aire tan poderosa como un huracán barrió con los techos y árboles cercanos, gritos de personas aterradas que corrían despavoridas en todas direcciones, gritos que rasgaban el viento como navajas afiladas… niños llorando abandonados por sus madres en medio del pánico perdidos y dejados a su suerte. Alaridos, exclamaciones de terror… y un solo hombre de pie y erguido en toda su altura, belleza y poderío… su mirada era oscura y determinada su respiración era rápida y desesperada, sus manos en puños reflejaban su furia. Aquel hombre movió sus ojos lanzando una inspección llena de desprecio a las personas que huían despavoridas a su alrededor ocultándose como las ratas que eran, camino un par de metros para situarse en lo alto de una tarima que parecía la estructura de un pozo seco, desde ahí vio a lo lejos a las afueras del pueblo una llamarada tan alta que traspasaba los techos de las viviendas y las copas de los árboles, haciendo imposible no verla. Un alarido proveniente de ese lugar, desgarrador y mortal llegó a sus oídos helándole la sangre, a su lado una mujer expulsó un grito de espanto al verle el rostro, el cual semi transformado en serpiente provocó pánico a los pocos habitantes valientes que se quedaron a observarle, con asco miró a los pocos muggles que habían a su alrededor, y supo que algo no andaba bien, un miedo incontenible hizo que su corazón saltara desbocado en su pecho presintiendo lo que su razón no quería creer, sosteniendo su varita entre los dedos dejó que un halo de magia involuntaria saliera con toda su fuerza… la magia que liberó destruyó el sitio en donde estaba parado dejando que la cubierta del pozo se desintegrara por completo, él levitó sobre el pozo ganándose exclamaciones de miedo departe de los habitantes muggles que se habían apostado a observarle… se deslizó flotando decidido y sin mirar nada más que no fuera a la inmensa lengua de fuego que a la distancia ardía con fuerza incontenible, cualquier objeto que se cruzara en su camino era destruido, nada podía tocar su cuerpo ni acercársele, en un intento desesperado un aldeano que se encontraba a las afueras del pueblo blandió su hacha y atacó, más en un solo movimiento de su varita Salazar Slytherin le arrancó la cabeza, los gritos aumentaron conforme su avance era mayor, las exclamaciones de terror se escucharon e hicieron eco en la gente que se encontraba frente a la hoguera.

Alaridos desesperados se hicieron escuchar en cuanto las personas vieron a Slytherin flotar frente a ellos acercándose a la hoguera, la capa del fundador se batía suavemente a su alrededor asemejándose a unas alas oscuras y malignas, su rostro aun humano les miraba con asco y rabia. Algunos aldeanos recitaban rezos y palabras sin sentido para él mientras mujeres gritaban presas del pánico y huían como ratas asustadas, el mago se acercó lentamente al montículo ardiente en donde lo que parecía la diminuta figura de una persona yacía carbonizándose, con un movimiento de un mano izquierda una ráfaga de agua que viajo por el cielo en forma de serpiente y apagó la gran hoguera en donde un cuerpo ahora inmóvil yacía consumiéndose.

La expresión en el rostro del mago era ausente y tranquila, más su aparente calma era solo el principio de su furia contenida, un sentimiento que cegaba por completos sus sentidos fue apoderándose de él, a su alrededor no habían gritos ni rezos, ningún sonido fue escuchado, como si su mundo se hubiere detenido en ese preciso momento; sentía bajo su piel el nacer de su escamas de serpiente, su cuerpo estaba respondiendo a su magia y su sentir, cada vez le era más difícil contener a su bestia interna, con gran esfuerzo alzó su mano hacia esa figura humana aun amarrada a aquel tronco. Nada indicaba que se trataba de ella, aun no tenía la certeza, podría ser una equivocación… un palpitar de su corazón le dio las respuestas que con tanta desesperación se negaba a creer… allí frente a él muerta en el dolor más grande del mundo estaba su pequeña Anna… Slytherin rozo con la yema de sus dedos el lugar en donde antes estaba su mejilla rosada y suave, no encontrando nada más que una forma carbonizada y aun ardiente por las llamas…

Los aldeanos vieron aparecer a la encarnación del demonio en su pueblo, fúrico y hermoso… el joven Salazar se acercó blandiendo su varita. En su rostro aun se vislumbraba lo que parecía ser un pequeño vestigio de esperanza, más aquella esperanza se desvaneció en el instante en que su mano toco el cuerpo quemado, el anillo que brilló al reconocer a su dueño cerca, aun yacía en su dedo completamente intacto debido a la magia, la única prueba infalible de que era ella… y la certeza absoluta de haberle perdido. Ya no se distinguía forma alguna, no existía ese cabello y ese rostro gentil, no había ropa que cubriera su frágil cuerpo, no había nada entre él y el sufrimiento… allí yacía mancillada, abusada y condenada… un alma inocente víctima de seres inferiores de mente primitiva… en su alma sintió que algo moría, todo lo que esa humilde chica había dejado en él se había consumido en un segundo… ya no había calidez en su alma, no quedaba semilla viva en su espíritu, todo se había quemado junto con ella… Un grito gutural fue expulsado de la boca del hechicero el cual lleno de ira apenas si pudo contener su transformación en serpiente, aquel gruñido de dolor retumbó por cada rincón de ese miserable pueblo transformándose en un siseo aterrador, la tierra tembló a sus pies con furia y un poder inconmensurable se desató cegado por el odio… y la venganza.

Draco y Hermione vieron todo aquello como si fueran ellos parte de la historia, pudieron sentir en sus propias almas esa ira que contaminaba cada rincón del alma, ese sufrimiento sin fin, esa pena sin límite de Salazar, esa rabia descontrolada y el más fuerte de sus sentimientos... la impotencia… La rabia que venía a ellos como un vendaval de desgracia casi les ahoga el espíritu y cegándoles de cualquier atisbo de racionalidad.

Draco sintió como la mano antes cálida de Hermione se tornaba fría como la piedra, con disimulo le observó de reojo y se percató de que ella también le miraba… Una mueca de dolor cruzó el rostro de ella y un segundo después Draco la envolvía en sus brazos tratando de consolarle y consolarse a sí mismo. Allí ambos abrazados y envueltos en su dolor y en el dolor de Slytherin desearon venganza, ambos compenetrados en un recuerdo, ambos reviviendo un pasado lejano pero no ajeno. Ambos en silencio fueron testigos de una parte de la historia jamás dicha, jamás contada, jamás escrita de Hogwarts.

Convertido en serpiente golpeó a varios Muggles con su cola afilada, los cuales yacían cerca de él tratando de exorcizarle con rezos y agua, con un solo movimiento los cercenó partiéndoles a la mitad desperdigando sus restos lejos de su dolor.

Aun gritando su dolor Slytherin regresó su apariencia a la normalidad y con un leve movimiento de varita liberó las ataduras de Anna, con un movimiento de varita recibió el cuerpo inerte de la chica para lentamente hacerla levitar hasta sus brazos, Hermione vio la delicadeza con la cual el joven hechicero se quitaba su capa y con ella envolvía a la chica para luego tenderla en el suelo, observó como Salazar acarició el rostro inexistente de la chica y juntó su frente impoluta con la quemada y destrozada de ella en un gesto ajeno a todo lo creíble impulsado solo por un amor inmenso, le vio susurrar palabras profundas en un murmullo, con otro movimiento dejó el cuerpo de Anna abrigado en su capa negra suspendida en el aire creando una esfera casi invisible alrededor de ella.

Al ver el rostro del joven Salazar Slytherin, Draco vio y reconoció la sangre de Lord Voldemort en sus venas, aquella mirada despiadada y sin ningún sentimiento era la misma mirada con la cual él tantas veces fue torturado tan sádicamente por su señor… el aura de Slytherin era la encarnación del mal.

- _Incendio…- _le oyeron susurrar sin ningún tipo de emoción en la voz, cualquier objeto o persona que se atravesaba en su camino comenzó a arder en medio de unas llamas rojas feroces, hasta donde su vista alcanzaba era el límite para que su fuego maldito se expandiera y consumiera todo. Tan era el sufrimiento y los alaridos de muerte que se escuchaban que Salazar Slytherin cerró los ojos deleitándose con el sonido del dolor, era un coro de voces desgañitándose en horror y sufrimiento. De vez en cuando entraba en las mentes de los hombres para recuperar sus recuerdos de lo sucedido con Anna, mientras al mismo tiempo les torturaba con imágenes desgarradoras provenientes de su propia imaginación. Su ultraje mental no se detuvo hasta haber visto de diferentes ojos la muerte de Anna, vio todo lo que pasó y a los principales culpables de su asesinato. Luego de recolectar lo que deseaba de sus recuerdos y cuando sólo se veía satisfecho y complacido de su tortura los mataba quemándolo vivos sin expresión en su rostro ni miramiento alguno. No tuvo piedad de mujeres suplicantes y niños inocentes, su objetivo era exterminar a ese pueblo maldito y sumirlo en los peores infiernos, las maldiciones torturadoras salían de su varita sin tener la necesidad de conjurarlas, manaban una tras otra sin control alguno. Todos y cada uno de esos seres pagaron con lágrimas y un dolor desgarrador. Caminó y caminó a lo largo y ancho del pueblo, colocando hechizos de contención… _nadie, nadie escaparía…- _solo se detuvo cuando percibió un leve vestigio de magia.- …_toda magia deja huellas…-_ Esta provenía de una casa que ya él había visto en los recuerdos de Anna, un vuelco en su estómago alertó sus sentidos e hizo que su energía y sed de sangre aumentara, allí dentro sintió las presencias de un niño y una mujer. Entró destruyendo la puerta con un hechizo explosivo que se llevó consigo gran parte de la pared de piedra. En un rincón abrazados como ratas se encontraba una mujer regordeta y un muchacho de aproximadamente diez años envuelto en sus brazos…

- _¡Es el demonio de Anna madre, ha venido a llevaros al infierno! ¡no dejes que lo haga madre!_ – gritó el muchacho aferrándose a la mujer con desesperación, orinándose en sus pantalones en el proceso. Salazar Slytherin penetró en las mentes de ambos sin piedad, ultrajando sus pensamientos con intención y odio sin consideración a sus barreras naturales y desgarrando sus ideas y recuerdos, buscando respuestas, las cuales encontró de primera fuente, allí dentro de sus mentes podridas halló las sonrisas y las lágrimas de clemencia de Anna… halló el sonido de su dulce voz en su última canción… la misma canción que él le cantó en susurros en sus interminables noches de fiebre y delirio… la ultima melodía antes de ser quemada viva... y lo más doloroso, halló su nombre siendo proclamado al viento con miedo y esperanza por sus labios, escuchó en su mente como le llamó desesperada y llena de dolor… con su último suspiro, en el último aliento de su pequeña vida. No supo cuanto tiempo torturó a esos dos humanos, perdió el sentido del tiempo y el espacio, les lanzó tantos hechizos de tortura que apenas era consciente de sus pensamientos, en ellos colocó toda su frustración y rabia, al lanzar sus maldiciones pensaba en Anna y es sus recuerdos de ella… _y con el dolor más grande que jamás sintió… se dio cuenta de haberla perdido…_

No hizo falta matarles, no hizo falta cortar sus cuerpos, cuando recobro su realidad a sus pies se encontraban esos dos seres muertos en su dolor, retorcidos en posiciones impensadas, muertos con expresiones desfiguradas en sus rostros víctimas del horror visto en sus mentes y el dolor en sus cuerpos. El joven hechicero conjuro unas cuerdas desde su varita las cuales se ataron a los pies de aquellas dos víctimas. Arrastró por el sucio suelo a ambos cuerpos para después colgarlos a fuera de la casa boca abajo tal y como ellos hacían con sus cerdos, dejándolos ahí siendo devorados por las moscas.

Su cruel venganza siguió por lo que pudo haber sido horas, caminado en medio de las llamas en silencio, como la muerte misma, como un destino labrado en sangre… sin detenerse hasta saciarse, sin derramar una sola lagrima, solo guiado por su corazón destrozado hasta cerciorarse de haberlo destruido todo.

Ni un rastro de hollín en sus botas, ni un cabello fuera de su lugar, con su rostro limpio perfecto, él estaba sosteniendo algo entre sus brazos envuelto en lo que parecía su hermosa capa negra de terciopelo. Esa fue la imagen que Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Revenclaw, y Helga Hufflepuff encontraron cuando el hechizo de limitación de Salazar se desvaneció alrededor del pueblo, nada pudieron hacer los otros tres fundadores con el nivel de magia negra de Slytherin, no pudieron romper su campo de energía y con desolación solo pudieron contemplar en la lejanía el fuego y los gritos provenientes del pueblo humano. Rowena les había llamado cuando Salazar había salido de Hogwarts, presintiendo que algo muy malo pasaría; no se equivocaron, pero habían llegado demasiado tarde. En su avance al centro del pueblo contemplaron decenas de cadáveres desperdigados por doquier, éstos aun ardían debido al fuego maldito usado en ellos, ardían fieros y eternos consumiéndolo todo hasta volverlo cenizas. Rowena se llevó las manos a la boca asustada, Helga pálida caminaba sorteando a los miserables muggles víctimas de la ira de Slytherin, tapando su nariz debido al olor nauseabundo a muerte y miseria. Godric mostraba fiereza en su mirada, nada de lo que él creía de Slytherin era verdadero, nunca pensó que su compañero su amigo fuera capaz de esta atrocidad... ¿qué pudo haber llevado a un hechicero poderoso a masacrar sin piedad alguna, a personas sin magia e indefensas? ¿Qué guardaba el alma de Salazar Slytherin?.

- ¡¿Qué pecado has cometido aquí Salazar?!- exclamó Gryffindor apuntando a la espalda de su amigo el cual yacía completamente inmóvil de espaldas a ellos hincado en el suelo estrechando encorvado un bulto entre sus brazos. Un movimiento flojo de parte de él dejó al descubierto uno de los brazos de la chica el cual se escabulló de la capa del hechicero y se mostró frente a los otros tres fundadores. Rowena emitió un gritito de espanto en cuanto vio la pequeña mano calcinada de una persona y en ella un anillo precioso brillaba intacto emitiendo un fulgor mágico, suave y tranquilo.

- ¿Así deseáis recibir a esta raza de seres mugrientos?- Dijo una voz ronca- ¡¿Deseáis recibir a esta estirpe sucia y malograda capaz de hacer tal atrocidad a una doncella indefensa e inocente?! ¡¿Deseáis llenar el colegio de esta basura?! ¡¿He?!- Gritó el joven Slytherin poniéndose de pie cargando el cuerpo inerte de la joven en sus brazos, volviéndose a mirar a sus camaradas los cuales impresionados se mantuvieron en su sitio inmóviles, solo contemplando el bulto que Salazar estrechaba en sus brazos, éste aun con el cuerpo de Anna entre los brazos, caminó hacia ellos lentamente, con ira y el dolor reflejados en sus ojos oscuros dominados por la maldad y la magia oscura. Godric estaba impresionado, Jamás desde que conoció a Salazar había visto en su rostro una expresión de dolor tan grande, una mueca de tristeza embargaba la expresión de su compañero, en la profundidad de sus ojos grises ahora negros vio el dolor y el sufrimiento que solamente puede causar la perdida de un ser amado… -¡Mirad lo que han hecho con ella, sed testigos de lo que son capaces! ¡Sed cómplices de esta atrocidad! ¡Juro por mi vida que ningún mestizo ni mago de sangre humana entrará por las puertas de ese castillo sin conocer de mi varita a la muerte!.

- Si la chica murió, fue por que debieron descubridle…- dijo Godric tratando de entablar palabra con Salazar.

- ¡ANNA NO LES HIZO NADA! ¡ELLA DEBÍA ESTAR A MI LADO AHORA, ELLA NO TENÍA QUE MORIR POR MI CULPA!- Salazar Slytherin vociferaba como un loco. Un suave mechón de cabello se salió de su lugar y cayó en su frente, rompiendo su perfección y resquebrajando su rostro, una lágrima dolorosa y llena de odio se escurrió por su ojo derecho yendo a caer en la frente calcinada de Anna.

- ¡Salazar detente!- Grito Helga saliendo de su mutismo, adelantándose a Godric quedando muy cerda de él.- Dame el cuerpo de la humana, me encargaré de darle sepultura…

- ¡NADIE VOLVERÁ A TOCARLA JAMÁS! ¡NADIE VOLVERÁ A MIRARLA DE NUEVO! ¡NADIE MÁS QUE YO PODRA TENERLA!- Salazar empuñó su varita y apuntó a Helga al rostro. El joven fundador respiraba agitado y en su semblante no había duda alguna en atacar a quién osara acercársele. Rowena derramaba lágrimas silenciosamente replegada de sus compañeros.

- Llévatela…- habló de pronto Godric con voz gruesa, sin mirarle y sin moverse de su sitio.- Nos encargaremos de arreglar lo que has hecho. Draco miró a Gryffindor con detenimiento, el fundador de la casa de los leones tenía su mirada fija en la mano calcinada de Anna. No pasaron unos instantes después de esas palabras y Salazar Slytherin desapareció con el cadáver de Anna en los brazos.

La voz de su guía les sacó de ese recuerdo y del dolor, Hermione aun estaba abrazada a Draco y a pesar de ver todo, y darse cuenta que el recuerdo había terminado no hizo ningún movimiento por separarse de él.

- _No estoy orgulloso de lo que hice, solo unos cuantos tuvieron la culpa… yo en mi ira no hice distinciones ni me detuve a pensar en el dolor que el espíritu de Anna sentiría… mis acciones reflejaron mi sentir… Siempre pensé que mis sentimientos por esa humilde joven no eran más grandes de lo que puedes sentir por una lechuza o un fiel cachorro… Sólo cuando la tuve, sentí y la vi perdida por siempre, fue que comprendí mis sentimientos… la quise… la quería y aun ahora esta parte de mi alma la quiere… Jamás imaginé que una sola alma pudiera guardar tanto amor y tanto rencor… amor… si, era amor lo que sentía por ella, aquel sentimiento que intenté disfrazar con el deber… le debía mi vida a una insignificante humana. Una humana que me enseñó lo que era la candidez y la paz, la necesité y aun ahora mi alma sigue necesitando su luz… Ella me enseñó la humildad de no poseer nada para ti mismo y entregarlo todo. _

- ¿estabas… enamorado?- Aquella pregunta salió de los labios de Draco como si fueran espinas. Él, Salazar Slytherin, fundador de Hogwarts y orgullo ejemplo e ícono de los sangres puras… ¿entregó sus afectos a una simple Muggle?.

- _Si, joven Malfoi, yo amé a ese chica…-_ contestó Slytherin con pesar y con una pequeña y dulce sonrisa en los labios. Hermione miró esa sonrisa sincera en el fundador de la casa de Slytherin y sintió que su corazón palpitaba acelerado.- _Mi afecto nació de la misma forma que "todo" con ella… a costa de fuerza… a fuerza me dejé embaucar con su infinita alegría, a la fuerza me dejé sorprender por su bella mirada, a la fuerza luché con mi propia alma renegándolo… todo estuvo bien cuando negué todo… todo estuvo bien cuando no me permití quererla… cuando quise tenerla…_

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó Draco confundido. Salazar miró el muchacho fijamente a los ojos y le sonrió cómplice.

- _Deberíais entender mejor que nadie, Joven Malfoi, tu corazón funciona de la misma forma que el mío… la diferencia es que no te lo niegas… pero te reprimes…- _le contestó Salazar a la vez que lanzaba una fugaz mirada a Hermione la cual confundida por aquellas palabras no la notó. Draco abrió los ojos con sorpresa tensándose y sintiendo la vergüenza llegar a sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto conmigo o con el hechizo de Snape?- Preguntó Hermione confundida y con el ceño fruncido.

- _¿Habéis escuchado la razón de por qué me fui del castillo? Por vuestros recuerdos puedo enterarme de que fue por una pelea que tuve con Godric… más la razón ¿la conocéis?...- _Preguntó Salazar con misterio. Tanto Hermione como Draco se miraron fugazmente.

- Solo se conoce que tuviste una gran pelea con él.- contestó Draco.

- _Así es… pero a decir verdad, fue una batalla en realidad… ambos luchamos por lo que creíamos y yo… fui el perdedor…- _

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso? la historia cuanta de que discutieron y su amistad se rompió, no habla de ninguna batalla- dijo Draco alerta- incluso en los diarios antiguos de la familia Slytherin se dice que ambos discutieron por motivo de la entrada de brujos mestizos a Hogwarts y al no haber una acuerdo ambos cortaron lazos por siempre.- Una sonrisa cansada salió de los labios de Salazar, Hermione sorprendida miraba a Draco de reojo.

- _¿diarios de la familia Slytherin?...- _pensó Hermione impresionada.- _¿Cuántos secretos puede tener una familia sangre pura?... necesitaba poner sus garras sobre esos diarios… todo sea por fines benéficos…_

- _Godric y yo tuvimos un duelo, un gran duelo… en el cual resulté vencido y pernicioso… cuando fui derrotado Godric se ganó el derecho de meter a todo mago que se le ocurriera a Hogwarts yo en cambio tuve que pagar por mi falta, mis poderes fueron divididos y una parte de mi alma fue encerrada en este anillo… más antes de marcharme de Hogwarts me encargué de dejar un regalo a mi heredero…_

- La cámara de los secretos…- susurró Hermione con pesar.

- _Así es, mi ira me hizo dejar la Cámara en ese lugar… necesitaba dejar un vestigio de mis recuerdos de Anna, si dejé al Basilisco ahí fue para hacer el trabajo que yo fui obligado a abandonar… en mi juramento prometí que ningún mago hijo de muggles o mestizo entraría a Hogwarts sin morir bajo mi maldición… por eso tuve que irme…- _Draco miraba a Salazar serio y con un tinte de duda en su expresión.

- ¿Entonces este anillo es parte de tu alma? ¿es un Horrocrux? ¡¿eso quiere decir que aun estás vivo?!- Hermione se adelantó a Draco e impresionantemente caminó hasta situarse frente a Salazar Slytherin para mirarle a los ojos. Draco inmóvil presenció la escena y con un nudo en el estomago apretó su mandíbula de rabia cuando Hermione extendió su mano y posó su palma en la mejilla del fundador de Hogwarts. Salazar Slytherin cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la calidez de esa mano y el primer contacto humano que sentía en siglos de encierro.

- _Creo que la respuesta a todas tus preguntas es un sí, querida Hermione…- _le dijo Salazar con un suave tono de voz perdiéndose en los ojos castaños de Hermione, a la vez que cubría la mano de ella con la suya cerrando aun más aquel contacto tan intimo entre ambos. Draco solo se limitó a observar incrédulo, un intercambio ambiguo de palabras entre ellos le hizo comprender de un instante a otro que ambos se comunicaban a través de sus pensamientos.

- _Nunca te lo quites, yo estaré ahí…- _Dijo Salazar mirando a Hermione a la vez que con un movimiento de su mano devolvía el cabello pulcramente liso de la chica a la normalidad. Hermione exhaló una tímida risa y bajó la mirada apenada.-

- Te lo juro… gracias…- le oyó a Hermione decir derramando lagrimas y a sorpresa de Draco dando un abrazo a Slytherin el cual tiernamente la envolvió en sus largos brazos estrechándola con posesión. Un malestar incómodo se acentuó en el pecho de Draco, sabía que Slytherin no le haría daño, pero…

- _No olvides que llevas dentro de ti su espíritu Hermione, más no es preciso que compartas su mismo destino, pelea como ella nunca pudo hacerlo, lucha con fiereza y jamás le des la espalda a la muerte…-_ Draco escucho esas palabras de Salazar, el cual las dijo mientras tomaba el rostro de Hermione y le daba un casto beso en la comisura de su boca, su _"respetuosa" _indiferencia se termino en el instante en que la magia de Salazar envolvió a Hermione provocando que esta de desvaneciera en los brazos del fundador.

- ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!- Gritó Draco corriendo hacia Hermione, más ella se desvaneció en el mismo lugar en los brazos de Salazar. -¡¿Qué le has hecho, dónde está?!- volvió a gritar Draco sacando su varita y apuntando a Slytherin a la cara.

- _Ella ha escuchado lo que debería escuchar, ahora tu y yo estimado descendiente, tenemos una charla de hombres que debemos aclarar… Hermione ha vuelto a vuestra realidad, no os preocupes por su bienestar…- _Dijo Slytherin al instante que con su poder hacía aparecer ante ellos un lugar precioso y lleno de luz. A Draco le costó unos segundos adecuar su vista a ese espacio luminoso, aun con los ojos cerrados pudo percibir una brisa perfumada a flores silvestres y a canticos de aves, cuando su vista se acostumbró notó que Salazar se encontraba su lado sonriéndole con sinceridad sin sentimientos ocultos, éste comenzó a caminar colina arriba haciéndole una seña para que le acompañase. Draco guardo su varita con lentitud aun indeciso y preocupado, no tener a Hermione cerca y más aun sabiendo que ahora se encontraba afuera y a merced de Nott, era algo que lo desesperaba.

Tratando de controlar su nerviosismo intentó enfocar su atención en el lugar que le rodeaba, el cual sin duda era simplemente hermoso, grandes árboles rodeaban aquel sitio, al caminar el sonido del pasto y el crujido las hojas secas al resquebrajase a sus pasos proporcionaba un aura relajante y llena de paz, al avanzar Draco pudo divisar a lo lejos lo que parecía un montículo de piedra blanca, se asemejaba a un altar, más al acercarse a unos metros más, pudo distinguir que se trataba de una sencilla y solitaria tumba.

- _Esta es la tumba de Anna…- _susurró Slytherin mientras este hincaba una de sus rodillas en el suelo y posaba una de sus largas y blancas manos sobre la lápida.- _Le traje aquí y le di sepultura a su cuerpo._

- ¿Dónde queda este lugar?- preguntó Draco con pesadumbre.

- _Queda situado en los terrenos de mi familia… en los terrenos privados… no lo encontrarías jamás… -_

- ¿Por qué me has traído hasta aquí?- preguntó Draco incómodo ante lo que veía, algo le decía que no querría escuchar lo que el fundador de su casa tuviera que decirle.

- _Le dije a Hermione que mi poder evito que la maldición asesina le matara, le dije que con mi magia absorbí la maldad del hechizo y contuve a la muerte… más esa verdad es sólo la verdad parcialmente…- _Draco miraba a Slytherin con el rostro pasmado.-_ Severus lo adivinó, él fue capaz de ver dentro del anillo y descubrió mi gran secreto… el secreto del poder que guarda este objeto… _

- ¿tú no perdiste ante Gryffindor verdad?...- Draco miró como Salazar habría los ojos sorprendido.

- _Eres un digno heredero joven Malfoi, efectivamente no perdí ante Godric… yo me rendí… por petición y última voluntad de la mujer que amé… a decir verdad Godric me ayudo a extraer mi alma y encerrarla aquí en este objeto, el mismo anillo que le di a Anna… después de su muerte mi vida se transformó en un infierno, la oscuridad hizo presa de mi y la magia oscura se esparció en mi alma contaminando mi cordura y raciocinio, experimente con la magia oscura intentando revivir a Anna, hice cosas atroces que me avergüenzan en pos de conseguir mis objetivos, me transformé en un ser ruin dispuesto a dar mi alma a cambio con tal de tener a Anna nuevamente a mi lado… puedo decirte que de esa etapa de oscuridad en mí, fue que "nació la cámara de los secretos"… mi objetivo era perpetrar mi venganza por todas las eras del mundo, y que supieran todos los magos que la ira de Salazar Slytherin era eterna… solo quería más sangre en nombre de Anna, su pérdida, el dolor de su pérdida, causó que mi alma se fracturara. Recuerdo un día en el cuál tuve un lapsus de realidad, me halle experimentando con un corazón humano ensangrentado en mis manos, mi lado oscuro debido a la magia negra dominaba mis acciones, no fui consiente a quién asesiné para obtener ese corazón… nunca lo supe… fue en ese instante en que pedí la ayuda de Gryffindor… si algo debo agradecerle fue su silencio, cuando le explique lo que pasaba y lo que debía hacer, no objetó nada y solo se dedicó a apoyarme y contenerme… fue un hechizo complejo y sumamente doloroso, como Hermione te explicará para crear un Horrocrux necesitas un sacrificio, matar a alguien… la creación del mío fue a base del amor perdido que estaba cobrando mi vida en el proceso… "La muerte que pague fue la muerte de mi amor…" ese amor se contrajo en una parte de mi alma, una parte de alma maligna que amaba a Anna y que deseaba tenerla a costa de todo, esa parte de alma dominada por la magia negra alimentada por el dolor mi perdida, fue la parte de mi corazón que debía sacar de mi pecho… si no lo hacía… me transformaría en un monstruo…_

- ¿Cómo?...- Draco se sentó en el pasto mientras intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos y sus preguntas, no entendía nada.

- _Esa fue la parte sencilla mi joven heredero… no tuve que matar a nadie para fracturar mi alma… esta se fracturó en el instante mismo en el cual perdí a Anna… la muerte que se pagó, fue la muerte de mi amor por ella… el problema era sacar esa parte de mi corazón y encerrarlo en este anillo._

- Entonces la gran pelea con Gryffindor…-

- _Exacto… mi joven descendiente tuve una pelea con él pues mi lado oscuro dominado por la magia negra intentó retener el fragmento dentro de mi pecho, la magia es caprichosa y sumamente peligrosa si no se sabe controlarla y yo lo aprendí de la forma más dolorosa posible. Debo decir con espanto que poco falto para haber dejado a Hogwarts sin uno de sus fundadores, estuve muy cerca de matar a Godric, más fue Anna quien le salvo…_

- ¿qué?- Pregunto Draco levantándose de sopetón.- Pero ella ya estaba…

- _Si efectivamente… ella ya estaba muerta, más yo en esa batalla portaba el anillo que le había dado… mirad por tí mismo…_

En un instante Draco se vio transportado a un lugar diferente, ante él vio a Gryffindor entre la vida y la muerte jadeando muy mal herido en lo que parecía los linderos del bosque prohibido vio a Salazar Slytherin sobre él cuerpo de Godric moviendo su cuerpo como una serpiente al asecho, completamente dominado por sus instintos de animago, de la boca de éste una neblina negra y espesa salía envolviendo el cuerpo del fundador de los leones.

- _¡SALAZAR! ¡SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ!-_L e oyó exclamar al mal herido de Gryffindor entre quejidos.

- _… sSSSiii… asst iiie…- _pronunció su atacante abriendo la boca extremadamente grande deformando su rostro y mostrando unos filosos colmillos de serpiente dispuesto a asestar una mordida mortal a Godric, más en el instante mismo en que el joven Slytherin se decidió a asestar su mordida, el anillo que portaba en su mano brilló con tal intensidad que provocó que ambos hechiceros se cubrieran el rostro aturdidos separándose varios metros, el anillo emitía ondas verdes luminosas muy parecidas al efecto de un patronus poderoso, estas ondas de magia embargaban el lugar dejando una atmósfera extraña y suspendida. Lentamente el cuerpo de Salazar volvía a la normalidad entre espasmos de dolor y resistencia al poder del anillo, poco a poco aquella luz se fue concentrando en un solo punto formando una figura débil al principio y posteriormente mostrando el reflejo de una joven hermosa. El rostro desfigurado del Slytherin volvió a la normalidad por completo en cuanto vio la imagen de Anna interponiéndose entre él y Godric.

- _Mi señor… no lo hagáis…- Ante ellos Anna miró a Salazar y avanzó hacía el abrazándole y rodeándole el torso con sus pequeños brazos, su silueta estaba desvaneciéndose poco a poco y llevándose consigo una parte de la oscuridad que atenazaba el corazón del mago, poco a poco los ojos del joven Salazar recuperaron su color grisáceo devolviéndole un atisbo de su cordura, con confusión miro al espíritu casi desvanecido de Anna en sus brazos y una lágrima solitaria de dolor escapó sigilosa por uno de sus ojos. Con sus brazos temblorosos Slytherin intentó rodear el cuerpo de Anna más sus manos traspasaron aquella ilusión. Unas palabras provenientes de la memoria del anillo salieron liberadas de la piedra y se escucharon retumbar por todos lados, era la voz de Anna._

- _"Lamento no cumplir mi promesa, lamento no poder caminar a su lado… anillo si puedes dile a mi señor que me perdone y perdone a esta gente… no son más que personas que no conocen su bondad y no han sido bendecidos con su gracia… querido anillo dile que no les haga daño… dile que los perdone… como Jesús el hijo de Dios perdono a sus hermanos, dile que perdone a estos seres por lo que harán… dile que tengo miedo, pero no miedo a la oscuridad, ya que fue en medio de la penumbra que me encontré con el rostro de mi señor… pero dile que si tengo miedo, pero miedo de no volver a ver su sonrisa ni escuchar su voz, miedo a olvidarle y a no recordarle… Anillo si eres tan poderoso concede mi última voluntad…" "_Deseo con mi último aliento renacer nuevamente, solo para poder estar contigo mi señor… solo pido que esta vez pueda ser como usted y poseer lo que me hace falta para estar a su lado… condeno mi existencia a vagar solitaria en las eras venideras hasta encontrarme con usted en el mismo mundo... hasta poder ver su sonrisa nuevamente…_"_

Draco observó como la luz del anillo se extinguió junto con el mensaje póstumo de Anna… de pronto con una mueca de dolor, Slytherin arrojó su varita lejos y miró a Gryffindor con súplica.

- _Hazlo… - _murmuró con voz temblorosa, Godric como pudo ató a Salazar con el lazo del diablo y se situó a su lado sacando de su bolsillo un trozo de pergamino.

- _¡Imperuis!- _exclamó Gryffindor y ordenó a Salazar a repetir. _Te ordeno conjurar el hechizo que os leeré…_

- _Si…- _contestó Slytherin con lentitud resistiéndose al imperio de Godric y batallando a la vez con su propia magia oscura la cual le provocaba espasmos dolorosos.

- _Repite…__**"…Hic iacet dilectione mea ... Hic iacet doloris mei ... meum dolorem inclusum est hue cor contritum ... mea memoriis Anna…"**_

**_("Aquí yace mi amor... aquí yace mi dolor... aquí mi pena será encerrada, mi alma fracturada... mis recuerdos de Anna…")_**

Para Draco fue como una lección de magia, Salazar expulsó de su boca la neblina que antes enfermaba su cuerpo y ésta siendo manejada por Gryffindor fue encerrada a fuerza dentro del anillo que en ese instante el joven Slytherin portaba en su mano, sin embargo, algo inusual pasó, en el último momento una luz pequeñísima y delicada también fue desprendida del pecho de Salazar y fue directo al anillo.

- ¿Qué es eso?...- preguntó Draco sorprendido, señalando el pequeño punto de luz.

- _Una parte buena de alma joven Malfoi, esa pequeña parte es con la cual habláis ahora…-_aseveró Slytherin con vehemencia-… _En estos instantes estás viendo la creación accidental del primer Horrocrux conocido…-_

- Entonces así se hace… o por lo menos así le ha hecho usted…- aseveró Draco exhausto al instante en que veía como la joven versión de Salazar caía pesadamente al suelo inconsciente por el esfuerzo. Después de eso muchas imágenes más pasaron frente a él, vio recuerdos únicos y pequeños pero no menos importantes, vio el sello que Salazar puso a la cámara de los secretos, la creación del sombrero seleccionador, los rostros tristes y silenciosos de las dos fundadoras en el instante en el cual Slytherin abandonaba el colegio y el primer estudiante nacido de Muggles se cruzaba en su camino… ambos se miraron fijamente, uno con el miedo reflejado en el rostro y el otro con la tristeza como amiga y compañera. Una última imagen vino de la nada mostrándole el final de su aventura en los recuerdos del fundador, imagen que le perturbó. Ante él Salazar se encontraba viendo el amanecer, en su rostro los años habían hecho mella y surcos llenos de arrugas formaban sus facciones endurecidas por los años pero no menos atractivas. A su espalda la tumba de Anna yacía llena de enredaderas y flores. El ya anciano Salazar se quitó el anillo del dedo y suspiró, a unos pasos de él un hombre en sus cuarenta le miraba con expresión de congoja, las ropas de ese hombre eran sencillas y humildes, pero por sobre todo eran muggles.

- _Oh amigo, he de decir que mis horas están cerca, puedo sentir el frio de la muerte invadir mi cuerpo…_

- _Mi señor usted en un mago poderoso y omnipotente, no puede morir…- dijo el hombre con angustia._

- _He cuidado de ti y tu familia toda mi vida… debes cuidar de ella tu mismo ahora… sirve a mis descendientes desde la distancia y guarda este anillo contigo, no se lo des a nadie que no sea digno, dáselo a quien pueda liberar su poder, esa persona será mi elegido… y lo sabrás cuando el anillo sienta el llamado…_

- _Mi señor yo no poseo magia… como sabré quien merece su honor…- dijo el hombre quitándose un raido sombrero e hincándose a la altura de Slytherin._

- _Esa persona cumplirá el deseo de Anna y el mío… aquí yace un poder inimaginable, parte de mi, pero otro ser, solo quien posea el alma libre de malicia podrá usar su energía… deseo que este anillo permanezca en el ceno de mi familia… y mis descendientes… cuando uno de ellos se levante en su deseo y luche contra sí mismo cambiando el destino impuesto en su vida, mi poder resurgirá y se llevará a cabo la voluntad que yo no pude poseer… ese poder le pertenecerá y protegerá…_

- _Mi señor… no entiendo…-_

- _No intentes entender mi fiel amigo… guárdalo contigo y cumple el último deseo de un hombre… aquí parte de mi vida termina… esperando por ir con…- _el anciano Slytherin cerró los ojos suavemente por un instante para recobrar fuerzas, más no volvió a despertar, con sus últimas palabras, su último suspiro había terminado. Bellamente el cuerpo de Salazar comenzó a desvanecerse en el aire y parte de su esencia penetró en el anillo que aquel hombrecillo humilde cargaba entre las más que sus ropas quedaron en ese sitio siendo recogidas con extremo cuidado y pena por el hombre humano.

- _El deseo del amo, se hará, dama Anna cuide usted de él ahora…_- dijo el hombre con una inclinación de cabeza y desapareciendo del lugar apretando las prendas de Salazar en su pecho y encerrando en su puño cerrado fuertemente un anillo que brillaba con un fulgor suave y misterioso.

- ¿Quién era ese hombre?... era un muggle…- dijo Draco mirando la espalda del humilde hombrecillo alejarse.

- Me sirvió durante años… primero fue su padre un skib alejado del mundo mágico y su familia… ellos fueron la excepción a la magia… guardianes del secreto y vigías de su mundo, lo que no podían hacer con magia ni poderes lo lograron con inteligencia y astucia… sus descendientes aun deberían habitar mi propiedad si es que aun existen…

- ¿Puedo preguntar algo?- dijo Draco tragando grueso.

- Adelante…- Salazar miraba a Draco directo a los ojos.

- Mi maldición… con la que intenté matar a Hermione… ¿qué pasó con ella?...-

- Fue absorbida por mi poder… pero todo fue gracias a tu deseo, si no hubieras deseado de todo corazón salvarle, no hubiera sido capaz de escuchar tus suplicas ni mucho menos contener la muerte del conjuro… fue tu voluntad de cambiar tu destino el que me despertó por completo…-

- ¿Ese descendiente del que usted habla, soy yo?... y ¿Hermione… ella es…- Draco boqueaba sin poder creérselo aun.

- Efectivamente… tú eres el descendiente de mi profecía y Hermione es la reencarnación de Anna… ambos estaban destinados a encontrarse…- Slytherin observó como Draco palidecía aun más quedándose completamente mudo.

- ¿Cómo puedo serlo?... yo prácticamente no tengo en mis venas sangre de usted… mi familia se emparenta con la suya solo por lazos políticos… o eso es lo que yo he visto en mi línea de descendencia… yo…-

- No dije que mi descendiente debía ser de mi sangre… yo sólo tuve un hijo después de que perdí a Anna a modo de perpetuar mi linaje, un hijo concebido en nombre del deber… un hijo sin amor, al cual jamás le entregue mis afectos y ni la más mínima atención, es mi culpa que Tom Riddle exista, mi ejemplo como amante y padre fue el fundamento de una crianza fría y elitista para todos los sangre principal, en donde las expresiones de amor son debilidad y los muggles son la peste… si en tu realidad existen aun sangres principales es meramente un milagro. En cuanto a tus dudas Draco, yo tenía un hermano mayor… y mi familia no se limitaba a mí descendencia… tu emparentas con mi hermano generaciones después… eres de cualquier manera un descendiente, si no de mi linaje como Tom Riddle, si de mi familia…- Draco miró sus manos las cuales temblaban…-

- ¿Entonces tengo un deber? ¿debo usar su poder?- preguntó él con la mandíbula apretada.

- No… no lo tienes… por lo menos conmigo joven Malfoi… tú mismo os has jurado dar tu vida por esa joven si es que es necesario… ese sentimiento no es una profecía, ni un deber conmigo mucho menos, ese sentimiento es algo que ha nacido a costa del sufrimiento en ti y de todo lo vivido al lado de ella, no es algo que me pertenece… lo que sientes es tuyo… solo estáis cumpliendo la profecía de Anna, ella deseo reunirse conmigo y lo ha hecho a través de Hermione, su esencia la presencia de Anna es fuerte y viva en ella… pero Hermione es Hermione y no Anna… recuerda eso, ella ha venido poderosa y fuerte a esta vida. Una vida nueva una oportunidad nueva. Si tuviste la oportunidad de encontrártela, fue simplemente porque te lo permitiste.

- ¿Entonces?...- Draco cerraba los ojos confundido.

- Entonces nada muchacho, si te he contado esto es por un solo motivo… como tu antepasado, me gustaría darte un consejo… no dejes que te ocurra lo mismo que me ocurrió a mi… puedo ver reflejado en ti mis propias dudas y miedos, puedo ver en ti mis errores, errores que me he lamentado por cientos de años, aquí solo y en silencio… no dejes que el miedo ni el orgullo sean obstáculos en tu corazón, eres más valiente de lo que cualquier Gryffindor es, pero posees la astucia de mi familia… no creas que eres indigno de ella…

- Yo no siento nada más que una a…amistad…- aseveró Draco abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, no podía creer que le mismísimo Salazar Slytherin le estuviera dando consejitos amorosos.

- A eso me refiero con obstáculos… joven Malfoi no te niegues una oportunidad de ser feliz, no te niegues la oportunidad de sentir… Hermione no te es indiferente y por lo que pude ver en la mente de ella tu tampoco le pasas desapercibido… es cierto que entre ambos existe algo, un vínculo extraño y fuera de lo común, pero eso no es provocado por magia ancestral… es simplemente la concreción de un deseo casi imposible… que dos extremos de una misma línea se junten para encerrar un mundo… es tu historia, la historia de ambos… mi consejo es que tomes las riendas de tu vida y hagas de ella lo que tu corazón desea hacer… sin engaños sin arrepentimientos…

- ¡DRACO! ¡DRACO ME OYES!...Merlín respóndeme- una voz acongojada retumbaba a su alrededor, era una voz conocida. Draco miró a Salazar el cual sonreía de lado con una expresión divertida en el rostro.- ¡Maldito hurón! ¡si no sales ahora te juro que hallaré la forma de entrar y te patearé tu albino trasero hasta la muerte!-

- ¡Hermione basta, no toques ese anillo!- una voz masculina borró cualquier atisbo de risa en Draco y Salazar.

- ¡Suéltame Theo! ¡no metas tu nariz adivina en esto!- contestó la voz de Hermione ahora con voz quebrada.

- ¡suelta esa sortija!- le ordenó el chico con autoridad.

- ¡Es mía, no la toques!...-

- Debes regresar ahora.- ordenó Salazar con voz profunda. Draco sintió una ira ajena a la suya surcar su pecho. _Salazar Slytherin estaba enojado. _Una neblina oscura rodeo el cuerpo de Draco con rapidez desvaneciendo su cuerpo en el proceso.

- Adiós…- se despidió Draco con una reverencia de respeto profundo- tomaré sus palabras mi señor.

- Nos volveremos a ver joven Malfoi- se despidió Salazar con una leve inclinación de su cabeza a modo de despedida- una cosa más…- el chico levantó la vista y vio los ojos oscuros de Salazar…- Ten cuidado con Theodore Nott, él no es alguien del cual te debes fiar, aléjalo de Hermione… y mantén tu distancia de él.- Draco le miró seria y fijamente, Theo era su amigo, pero si Salazar Slytherin le estaba diciendo esto, era por alguna razón, el asintió aprehensivo y preocupado con la mitad del cuerpo desvanecido, más escucho las últimas palabras del mago.- Dale este anillo a Hermione, no dejes que se lo quite jamás, mi poder es desconocido a las habilidades de Nott y ese muchacho no podrá contra mí, mientras ella lleve en su dedo este anillo me encargaré de ayudarte a protegerla de él y de lo que sea, cuando no estés a su lado seré su guardián… - Draco asintió con firmeza mirando por última vez el rostro del fundador de la casa de de las serpientes.

Mientras se desvanecía en el aire una sensación parecida a la aparición le hizo querer vomitar más cuando creyó que no podía aguantar más había terminado. Con sus ojos aun cerrados sintió como una cálida mano ce cerraba en torno a la suya.

- ¡Draco!- apenas estuvo consciente de su realidad cuando un peso en su cuello lo desestabilizó, abrió los ojos por completo para darse cuenta de que una mata de cabello rizado le tapaba el rostro obstaculizándole la vista, unos metros en el fondo su madre le miraba con ojos llorosos y expresión de alivio,- _había regresado-_ su padrino con una ceja levantada parecía ser inmune a toda aquella situación. Un aroma a flores exquisito inundó sus fosas nasales, podría estar ciego y reconocería ese aroma en cualquier parte. Hermione balbuceaba cosas sin sentido en su oído mientras intentaba controlar su llanto. Las palabras de Salazar llegaron a su mente como un latigazo. _No temas a sentir._ A su izquierda Theo le fulminaba con la mirada con actitud indecisa de acercarse o mantenerse al margen. Fue cosa de un segundo en el cual Draco le devolvió la mirada altiva y desafiante y con delicadeza acarició el cabello de Hermione para rematar besando la frente de esta.

- Tranquila… no pasó nada… ya estoy aquí…- le susurró Draco a la chica cerca de los labios apenas articulando las palabras, como consecuencia Hermione soltó el aire retenido en sus pulmones y besó a Draco en la mejilla para luego cobijarse en sus brazos fuertemente. Ese pequeño gesto provocó una visión poderosa en Theo el cual irremediablemente tuvo que ver a Hermione hermosa y elegante en un altar oscuro vistiendo un vestido de terciopelo negro, allí erguida en su belleza tomaba la mano de Draco que a su lado yacía poderoso y fulminante, ambos se miraban con una tranquilidad abismante y una complicidad atemorizante, ambos allí de pie besándose sellando un vínculo perpetuo.

- ¿Qué demonios fue lo que paso?- preguntó Nott apretando los dientes tratando de recuperar su realidad. Hermione inquieta se estremeció en los brazos fuertes de Draco el cual se negaba a apartarle de él.

- Eso es algo que no te incumbe, es asunto de Hermione y mío…- contestó el chico sin mirar a Theo manteniendo el tono de su voz indiferente.

- ¿Hermione? ¿qué paso?...- le preguntó Theo enfocando su vista ahora en la chica la cual ahora más calmada se volteó separándose parcialmente de Draco. En sus ojos había duda, pero esta se desvaneció en cuanto ella miró a Draco a los ojos. Ella reconocía esa mirada.

- Lo siento… Draco ya lo dijo…-

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡no puedes ocultarme esas cosas Herms!, ¡debes decirme lo que ocurre, si no es así, no podré protegerte!- exclamó Theo tomando la mano de la chica con brusquedad y jalando de ella dispuesto a separarla de Draco. Hermione sorprendida por ese arranque de ira de Theo se quedó estática. No alcanzó a dar un solo paso cuando un brazo alrededor de su cintura la detuvo fuertemente, en un movimiento ágil Draco logró que Theo la soltara y un segundo después Hermione e vio protegida por la espalda del chico.

- Hermione puede defenderse sola… es lo suficientemente poderosa para ello ¿o acaso se te olvido la paliza que te dio?- Theo estaba tan cerca de Draco que ambos casi se tocaban, la respiración enfadada de Nott chocaba con la de Draco ambos midiendo capacidades, más Draco en su indiferencia y porte elegante ganaba en presencia- además- prosiguió el chico con voz profunda- …si necesitase de alguien quien le proteja, _esa persona seré yo_, ¿entendiste Nott?, si te atreves nuevamente a tocarla de esa forma te arrepentirás…- le amenazó Draco con elegancia, irguiéndose en su altura sin soltar la mano suave de Hermione que tenía sujeta en su espalda, la cual temblaba ligeramente de una emoción desconocida.

- ¡No me vengas con esa mierda! ¡Tú quien se encargó de hacerla sufrir la mayor parte de su vida! ¡Tú que no eres más que una rata cobarde oculta detrás de las faldas de su mami! ¡Tú que no has hecho nada por ella más que torturarla! ¡Un débil! ¡Un mal nacido!...-

- ¡Basta Theo!- gritó Hermione ahora interponiéndose entre ambos chicos pegándole con el puño al pecho de Nott.- ¡Tú no sabes lo que Draco ha soportado! ¡no sabes lo que Narcisa ha padecido! ¡No sabes nada a cerca de él y lo mucho que ha hecho por mí! ¡Me importa un carajo lo que haya sucedido entre ambos en nuestro pasado! ¡él tenía sus motivos… así como yo tengo los míos! ¡No sabes nada!-

- ¡Claro y tú lo sabes todo!¡Ahora simplemente porque, _éste, _te salvó se ha convertido en héroe!- Theo hizo una mueca de rabia cuando Hermione lo fulminó con su mirada.

- ¡Cállate! ¡tú que desapareciste y has matado en nombre del bien! ¡eso solo son actos cobardes! ¡a ti te faltan muchas agallas para hacer lo que él hizo! ¡no te atrevas a juzgarlo sin saber lo que ha hecho!- Hermione respiraba entrecortadamente y sus lágrimas atenazaban sus ojos con desesperación.

- Ahora resulta que el malo de la historia soy yo…- aseveró Theo dando una carcajada sarcástica.

- No… no lo eres…- contestó Draco calmadamente y con una emoción escondida en su voz posicionando una mano en el hombro de Hermione para calmarla.- simplemente amigo, tú no eres un personaje en esta historia… nuestra historia…- Draco apretó el hombro de Hermione y esta le miró con un brillo especial en su mirada.- Ambos ya no somos los mismos…- susurró Draco al tiempo que sostenía la mano derecha de la chica y con lentitud colocaba el anillo de Salazar en su dedo corazón. Hermione inhaló aire con emoción y contuvo nuevamente sus lágrimas.-… esto es tuyo ahora… y te protegerá cuando yo no esté a tu lado… como te protegió cuando yo lo desee…- Hermione asintió agachando la cabeza tratando de no llorar, un fulgor verdoso emanó de la joya en cuanto Draco besó la piedra y la mano de ella.

- Lo sé… juro que no me lo quitare jamás…- dijo ella con mirada triste y melancólica. Sabiendo la razón por la cual ella estaba viva en ese instante y respetando al hombre al mago al amigo que a su lado yacía incondicionalmente. Salazar se había encargado de decirle como él contuvo el maleficio gracias al deseo de Draco. Draco jamás había querido hacerle daño… jamás…

- Como supongo no sabremos qué diablos les pasó ahí dentro… les sugiero ahora controlar sus ímpetus y escucharme…- dijo Snape arto de presenciar esa escenita. Narcisa a su lado parecía saltar del regocijo.

- No es necesario que nos expliques nada padrino… ya sabemos todo.- Hermione miró a Narcisa un instante y a través de su mirada le transmitió el silencioso mensaje de "_después hablamos_"…

- ¿Entonces qué propones Draco?- habló Snape con cansancio.

- Quiero saber qué demonios hace Nott aquí…

* * *

Cha… chan! Amigos y amigas del alma, quiero disculparme por no poder actualizar ayer, lamento decepcionaros, pero simplemente me fue imposible por razones de salud, tuve u dolor de cabeza espantoso el día de ayer que me dejó inconsciente hasta el otro día. Sé que no tengo escusas, pero no podía subir un capitulo sin antes darle una miradita para revisarlo, siempre me preocupo de que vaya lo mejor posible o lo mejor que me permita el sueño… (si se me pasa algo están más que autorizados a tirarme las orejas o mandarme un cruciatus…) ahora me estoy cayendo literalmente sobre mi laptoooooooooppppp. Sorry se me quedo pegado el botón, un lapsus de duermevela. Zzzz….Zzzz….- Proxima entrega 10 de diciembre! Hu hu! Empieza el mes navideño KAWAIIII!

**Chi002: Merlín niña ni te imaginas lo que sentí cuando medejaste tu review!, yo también Lija y Terciopelo y es una de mis historias dramione favoritas Dryadeh es una potencia en cuanto a dramione y que mi historia que haya inspirado a hacer una imagen, tanto como lija y terciopelo (morí de la emoción) es como si compararas el cielo con la tierra. Morí por verla en ese mismo instante pero simplemente no supe o pude verla (admito que casi lloré por no poder verla). Por favor si puedes colocarla en un blog, o mandarla a mi correo sería la bruja más feliz del planeta! Atenta a ti y muchas gracias por el honor concebido. Emocionada me despido y te dedico este capítulo a ti por ser tan incondicional conmigo. Cuidate mucho y gracias nuevamente.**


	15. Intervención

Lo prometido es obligación!

a leer

**GO!**

* * *

**Intervención.**

- Por fin veo que me tomáis en cuenta, he arriesgado mi pellejo al estar aquí, y me lo agradecéis dándome la paliza de mi vida y tratándome como un vil Mortífago…- Aseveró Theo mientras se sentaba a sus anchas en un cómodo sillón de cuero.

- Deja tus sarcasmos de lado y escupe qué demonios haces aquí…- Draco estaba de pie cerca de la puerta con la intención de echar a Nott tatuada en el rostro.

- No me iré hasta hablar a solas con Hermione…- espetó él juntando las yemas de sus dedos a la altura de rostro ocultando una sonrisa despreciable en los labios.- mi asunto es con ella, no contigo mi estimado amigo.

- No estás en posición de exigir nada Nott, vienes y te presentas como si estuvieras de paseo, como si el simple hecho de que estés aquí no resultara un peligro, ¡eres la mano izquierda del señor oscuro! Tú jamás te separas de él, ¿qué acaso no entiendes el peligro que representa tu presencia en esta casa? ¿qué tu cabeza _adivina_ no entiende el peligro que representas para Hermione?, el señor oscuro puede rastrearte… lo sé… como también estoy enterado de que no puedes reunirte conmigo… ¿acaso crees que no se enterará? ¡sabes muy bien que su mano izquierda y su mano derecha jamás deben estar juntas!-

- No me subestimes… ¿acaso me crees tan estúpido como para no tomar todas las precauciones? De verdad Draco me das pena, eres patético e inútil… no sé cómo demonios te resultó el hechizo que le salvo- Nott miró a la chica, la cual en silencio solo se limitaba a escuchar el round de palabras de ambos Mortífagos- tú, siendo un mago tan incompetente como lo eres, si _ahora_ eres algo para el señor tenebroso, es por mi mera intervención… en vez de tratarme de esta manera tan despectiva… deberías agradecerme y besar el suelo por donde camino…

- ¡Callate Theo!- Hermione estaba roja de rabia, no podía creer que esas palabras hubieran sido dichas por el Theo que ella conocía… el que ella quería, ahí frente a sus ojos había un hombre, un mago desconocido.

- Hermione… pequeña…- susurró Theo con dulzura mientras que negaba con su cabeza- no te imaginas al ser tan incompetente al que le has entregado tu seguridad…- este se había levantado y caminado hasta ella acuclillándose a la misma altura que la chica, la cual estaba sentada en un sofá a unos metros de él.

- Vete Nott…- le ordenó Draco sin expresión en su rostro. aun de pie inmóvil cerca de la puerta de la sala.

- Te dije que no me iría hasta haber hablado, _a solas_, con ella…- aseveró el chico lanzándole una mirada envenenada a Draco. Hermione sabía que si no intervenía de un momento a otro las maldiciones volarían por todos lados. Miró a ambos chicos y inconscientemente recordó a Harry y Ron lanzándose almohadas por la cabeza… salvo que esta versión era la _versión oscura_, más bien se imaginaba un par de navajas entre ellos en vez de almohadas._._

- Está bien, si lo que quieres es hablar lo haremos… - sentenció la chica harta de escuchar más peleas, ya llevaban un buen rato sacándose pedazos el uno con el otro, para ella había sido suficiente.- Por favor, Narcisa, profesor…- Hermione miró a Draco a los ojos, este le miraba fija y profundamente, con esa mirada cargada de intención más a su alivio y orgullo Draco asintió y no dijo nada; el chico con un solo movimiento salió de la habitación siendo seguido con reticencia por su madre y su padrino los cuales sorprendidos le siguieron en silencio.

- Veo que tienes en el bolsillo al pequeño hurón…- Theo se burló con un resoplido despectivo se le había pasado de largo las _miraditas _cómplices que Draco le lanzaba a Hermione.

- ¡¿Qué demonios les pasó a ambos para se traten de esa manera?! ¡diablos Theo Draco y tu eran grandes amigos en el colegio!…- Hermione estaba exasperada y agotada mentalmente.

- Puede ser… sin embargo ahora las cosas son completamente distintas… ambos somos distintos…- Theo resopló con molestia sentándose al lado de Hermione y envolviendo con su mano la mano de ella, la cual dejaba descansar flojamente en su regazo. Hermione intentó retirar su mano con suavidad sin embargo Theo se lo impidió sujetándosela con fuerza.

- No me rechaces princesa… aun sigo siendo el mismo para ti…- el rostro del chico había cambiado en cuanto tuvo a Hermione entre sus brazos. Ella estaba tan sorprendida por aquel gesto que no opuso resistencia al abrazo que el chico le daba, por instantes parecía ahogarse en sus brazos enormes y cálidos, tan distintos a los de Draco. Fue como si en un segundo hubiera retrocedido años y se encontrara con el mismo Theo de su adolescencia… pero había algo _diferente_…

- _No Theo, ya no eres el mismo… ni yo tampoco…-_ Pensó mientras comenzaba a palmear torpemente la espalda de Theo un poco contrariada.

- Estás hermosa…- le oyó susurrar en el oído con su voz profunda y cargada de emoción. Algo en el interior de ella le indicó que era el Theo de antaño el que le dijo esas palabras, sin embargo, no pudo exteriorizar la alegría que sintió, aun estaba enfadada, no podía evitarlo.

- Con cumplidos no me harás olvidar lo que hiciste, cometiste errores y has matado Theo, no me interesa que seas el espía de la Orden, debiste pedir ayuda…- aseveró Hermione separándose de un empujón de los brazos de Theo, ahora viéndole al rostro.

- No seré un débil como Draco… si tengo que hacer sacrificios lo haré-

- ¿Débil?... ¿Draco? ¡No estamos hablando de Draco! Estamos hablando de ti… ¡Déjalo por la paz!-

- Tú deberías _dejarle _por la paz Hermione, he venido aquí para llevarte conmigo, no quiero que estés más en esta extraña casa… yo me encargaré de protegerte hasta que todo esto termine y podamos vivir una vida feliz…- Nott le miraba decidido y a pesar de la reticencia de Hermione a cualquier tipo de contacto, este aun le sujetaba por los hombros.

- ¿Te volviste loco Theo?- preguntó Hermione agitando su cabeza como ordenando las ideas en su cerebro.- Te pido por favor que no te entrometas en mis decisiones. Tengo mis razones para hacer lo que estoy haciendo y no dejaré esta casa…

- Draco está exponiéndote a un peligro innecesario, te dejaría y lo dejaría a él en paz si no se hubiera entrometido… no puedo quedarme quieto sin hacer nada mientras veo cómo él permite que te conviertas en Mortífago, estás demente, y él es un maldito sin hombría por permitirte esto y aceptar esta locura.- el chico decía las palabras con ira contenida y agregándole a cada una de las frases la emoción y descontrol que no _debía_ mostrar ante ella.

- Theo basta, deja de insultarlo… Draco tiene más mérito del que tú le atribuyes, ante mis ojos, él ha hecho más por mí, que tú, Harry y Ron juntos… él está arriesgando su vida por mi y la vida de su madre… él prefiere salir mal herido y moribundo de una batalla antes de tener que levantar su varita a personas inocentes e indefensas… ¿Cómo no podría protegerme una persona con ese espíritu?

- Eso no lo puedes asegurar… no creas todas las cosas que te dice… él ha sido testigo de matanzas y no hizo nada por ayudar a _esas personas inocentes… _no seas ingenua preciosa…- aseveró Nott levantándose y yendo a mirar las llamas crepitar en la chimenea. Estaba cabreado y las palabras de Hermione defendiendo a su mejor amigo no ayudaban a calmar su ansiedad y rabia.

- No soy inocente Theo, sé muy bien qué ha hecho Draco y que no ha hecho, él y yo tuvimos una conversación sobre eso, y créeme cuando te digo que él ya no es el mismo de antes… le han ocurrido cosas horribles… cosas tan horribles como nos han pasado a Harry, Ron y a mi… Draco no se escuda tras su dolor… él en realidad nunca dice nada para justificarse y se auto condena asimismo… el no ha dicho nada… ni una sola palabra en su defensa… él en realidad me esconde todo…- una sonrisa suave surcó los labios de la chica ante esa última frase, contagiando sus ojos los cuales brillaron con alegría. El pecho de Theo rugió.

- ¿Fue Narcisa entonces la que te lavó el cerebro con respecto a su príncipe?- pregunto el chico con los dientes apretados, sin abandonar su todo altivo y burlón.

- No Theo…- aseveró Hermione con calma también levantándose y yendo a su lado- no hubo un lavado de cerebro ni nada de lo que tu cabeza pueda pensar, yo misma le he visto luchar y he estado junto a él es sus misiones… presencie en carne propia las torturas que Harry y Ron le infringieron… sufrí su propio dolor en mi cuerpo… mira Theo voy a decirte algo muy importante, algo que creo que el mismo Draco ignora… el día en que él me lanzó la maldición… bueno creo que pasó algo similar con la cicatriz de Harry, él tuvo parte del alma de Voldemort dentro de sí cuando este le quiso matar de bebé, creo concienzudamente que una parte… sea el alma de Draco o otra cosa yace dentro de mí o viceversa… la gran cicatriz que está en mi espalda producto de esa maldición imperdonable refleja la ferocidad del conjuro y me conecta a Draco con un vínculo imborrable… lo que quiero decir es que cuando Draco está en peligro o tiene experiencias peligrosas y extremas… de alguna manera le he visto de la misma forma de la que Harry veía los pensamientos de Voldemort. Yo le he visto con mis propios ojos, he visto sus pensamientos y su tribulación, ambos compartimos un vínculo ahora. Créeme Theo, cuando te digo que Draco ya no es el mismo de antes, es la verdad, ambos hemos empezado de cero y nos hemos dado una oportunidad de escribir una historia distinta, una historia que se quedó inconclusa por razones más allá de nuestro poder…

- ¡No me puedes estar diciendo esto!… tú lo odias… lo odiaste siempre, no porque disque tengas una parte de algo de ese malnacido, significa que se volvió bueno ahora, Hermione él es y será siempre un maldito cobarde traidor-

- Tienes razón, Draco nunca fue malo del todo…verás me di cuenta de que, bueno Draco es Draco y no dejará de ser un patán de la noche a la mañana, él es tan serpiente como yo soy una Gryffindor, pero no todas las serpientes son malas ¿entiendes? Y los leones también pueden hacer daño… mira no espero que me entiendas…

- No, no te entiendo y no quiero hacerlo, Hermione si vine hasta acá arriesgando el trasero que me pateaste en el jardín, fue porque para mí tú eres lo más importante, y no permitiré que nada malo te ocurra, te juro que soy capaz de todo por eso…- le dijo Theo en tono amenazante.

- No me vengas a amenazar a mi propia casa Nott- Hermione estaba enojada y su poca paciencia se había esfumado por completo, simplemente no podía creer la obstinación de Theo con sacarla de ahí… ¡Rayos ella no necesitaba eso!- Mira, no sabes en lo que te metes, soy mucho más poderosa que tú, nada malo me ocurrirá en cuanto Draco me consiga mi propia varita, estaría encantada de darte una oportunidad de reivindicar tu honor en cuanto la tenga y así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro y verificas por ti mismo si no puedo protegerme sola…

- ¡No digas tonterías!- Theo bufaba exasperado- además, ¡ésta no es tu casa! ¡Es la segunda vez que lo mencionas! ¡tú no eres parte de esta familia! ¡no eres una Malfoy Hermione! Deja de decir locuras, ¡Draco te ha hechizado el cerebro completamente!

- Eso no lo sabes Theo… Draco no es lo que te imaginas ni menos lo que yo misma creí que era… sin proponérselo él me ha brindado una oportunidad que no desperdiciaré, ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta la gran oportunidad que ésta situación nos brinda? La balanza a nuestro lado se inclinaría enormemente… mi idea es…- Hermione se calló en cuanto Theo la miro ansiedad- _no, lo le diría su plan hasta estar segura- pensó- _¡me convertiré en Mortífago con o sin tu consentimiento!, Draco me ayudará en ello, él me dio su palabra y yo la mía-

- Él es una astuta serpiente, su palabra no vale nada…-

- Tú también eres serpiente Theo, ¿tus palabras también carecen de valor? ¿acaso cuando me prometiste qué harías lo que fuera por protegerme era una promesa al vacio?-

- Nuestra relación es diferente, tu yo hemos estado juntos por años, juntos a la mirada del mundo… Malfoy… él siempre te despreció- escupió el muchacho recurriendo a lo último que se le ocurría.

- ¡Malfoy nada Theo!, ¡no te entrometas en mis decisiones!, ¡escúchame bien, esto no tiene nada que ver con Draco! ¡y te prohíbo terminantemente que la busques con él!...- Hermione a esas alturas vociferaba peor que Molly cuando reprendía a algunos de los hermanos Weasley.- ¡mis asuntos de índole personal y profesional con Draco son completamente privados!, ¡te exijo que te mantengas al margen!… ¡si tu objetivo era llevarme contigo en este momento… puedes darte la vuelta por donde viniste y no dejar que tu Mortífago trasero adivino vuelva a entrar jamás por esas puertas…!-

- No puedes rechazarme con tan poca civilidad, ¿acaso esta situación va a ser nuestro reencuentro después de tantos años de no habernos visto? ¿me echaras de tu vida?- Theo había bajado considerablemente su tono autoritario ya hora le hablaba a Hermione con calma evidenciando que se encontraba herido y despechado.

- Theo solo te diré una cosa…- susurró ella levantando su dedo índice amenazante, lleno de convicción y advertencia- si no estás conmigo y con Draco estas contra mí, es tu decisión no la mía…

- Me estas imponiendo tu voluntad Hermione, no me estas dejando alternativa ni derecho a reclamar…

- No tienes ese derecho Theo, eres mi compañero por ese maldito juramento inquebrantable… pero no eres mi dueño, Luna me ayudó más de lo que tú te crees… yo haré lo que me plazca con o sin tu consentimiento, ¿entendiste?...-

- Draco va a lastimarte… simplemente no puedo dejar que salgas…- Theo respiraba con fuerza, sabía que la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos. De pronto Hermione habló tan suave, que el chico creyó que no le hablaba a él si no a sí misma.

- Hace años me dijiste en aquella torre, ¿lo recuerdas?... cuando te fuiste… que Draco y yo éramos iguales lo recuerdas, a lo largo de nuestros años de amistad muchas veces mencionaste que él y yo teníamos muchas cosas similares que nos hacían parecidos… pues sabes, tuviste y tienes toda la razón… el verdadero Draco que yo estoy conociendo tiene un león fiero en su corazón, es valiente y decidido, y dará lo que fuera y lo que no tiene por proteger a los seres que ama… ¿acaso una persona así, no merece mi aprecio y mi consideración?- Hermione soltó un suspiro largo y rabioso- ¡¿Por qué carajos te molesta tanto que me quede aquí con él y que él sea precisamente la persona que se arriesgará en mi alocado plan?! ¡Theo si me descubren el primero que caerá víctima de Lord Voldemort será Draco y por ende su madre que es su principal pilar para soportar toda esta… este infierno!… - Theo miraba a Hermione con los ojos como platos, las palabras de ella eran como dagas filosas y certeras- ¿entiendes? Draco está apostando su vida y la de su madre y las está dejando en mis manos, él cumplió su objetivo de salvarme… ¿sabes qué me pidió a cambio de haberme salvado Theo?- el muchacho frente a ella enmudeció… él tampoco le había preguntado a Draco antes sobre eso, ni siquiera lo había pensado.- Pues mira, solo para que te enteres… Draco solamente me pidió que el día de que la guerra termine le den un juicio justo, él no desea otra cosa más que eso… él deseaba una sola oportunidad para defenderse… no me pidió promesas de salvación ni que abogara por él… _Él será el más perjudicado si todo se arruina… _¿entiendes?... esa es la gran diferencia entre tú y él aunque no lo veas ahora. Además te aclaro que Draco no me tiene obligada a estar aquí ni me quiere encerrar en una esfera de cristal, él me salvó y puso su vida en mis manos en toda la extensión de la palabra, él no me retiene en contra de mi voluntad ni nada parecido… si estoy aquí es porque quiero y lo deseo… te dijo Theo, no le voy a abandonar jamás… te lo juro… pelearé por él, por Narcisa, para ayudar a Harry a acabar con esta guerra…

- Te están engañando, Draco no es así… él te está manipulando…- Theo no sabía que decir, nada de lo que él alegara en pos de entrar en razón a Hermione serviría. Ella ya había tomado su rumbo y lo vio en un solo momento en donde su vista se nubló levemente mostrándole ese destino ya escrito.

- ¡Carajo Theo! Tú mismo sugeriste cuando estuvimos en el colegio que ambos éramos… que podríamos ser amigos… no te entiendo, ahora que él y yo hemos transmutado nuestras almas y hemos decidido darnos una sola oportunidad de conocernos, vienes hasta aquí a cambiarlo todo y a impedirme que este con él… ¿Cuál es tú maldito problema Theo?... ¡ilústrame, te lo suplico!- Hermione palideció y miró a Theo con la boca abierta, dándose cuenta de ese mínimo detalle que hasta ese instante había pasado por alto- Eso es… ¿verdad?... hubo un cambio… esa es la razón de que estés aquí… Theodore Nott, dime que viste en tu visión, dime que suceso tan importante has visto en el futuro que te hizo venir hasta aquí…- Theo en silencio trago saliva sin dejar de mirar a Hermione, no se lo esperaba, siempre la insufrible rata sabelotodo acertaba de nuevo y cuando él menos se lo esperaba.

- ¿De qué hablas?- dijo el chico desviando la mirada y buscando con los ojos algo donde volcar su atención. En un movimiento suave y ágil Hermione rodeó con sus brazos el torso de Theo el cual impávido de quedó estático. Solo fue un instante y de pronto el chico sintió la punta _de su propia varita_ en el mentón de su barbilla. Desde abajo Hermione le apuntaba con firmeza.

- Qué Mortífago más patético…- susurró ella antes de lanzarle un hechizo sin durarlo.

- _Legeremence…- _definitivamente la varita de Theo no se le resistió, ya la había usado años atrás por juego y tenía la misma personalidad dócil que su dueño, increíblemente Hermione se encontró que las barreras mentales de Theo eran deprimentes. Había un hechizo de limitación estricto y definido, pero era para dos personas específicas. Tom Riddle y Draco Malfoy. Probablemente su poca habilidad para la _oclumqncia_ era debido a sus poderes de vidente, debía mantener su mente siempre abierta a los cambios… no fue difícil hallar lo que buscaba, más no estaba preparada para ver lo que vio…

_Allí estaba Voldemort mirándola con hambre y emoción… se vió a sí misma con un porte y elegancia naturales, su cabello ahora rubio oscuro estaba lacio y caía en cascadas para ondularse seductoramente en las puntas, sus ojos eran tan grises como los de Draco, su tez era pálida y casi traslúcida casi parecía una enferma más su leve rubor en las mejillas le indicaba que estaba en perfectas condiciones… era su rostro… pero no era Hermione Granger… ahí estaba el señor oscuro mirándole a los ojos con expresión furibunda, más ella portaba una máscara de orgullo y serenidad escalofriantes… con espanto observó que le sonrió burlona mientras ella comenzaba a caminar casi deslizándose sobre el suelo de aquel lugar como si fuera una modelo en una prestigiosa pasarela, bella y oscura, sin bajar la cabeza con miedo saludando con una leve inclinación de ojos al mago tenebroso. Observó como Voldemort se acercaba a ella con curiosidad mientras él olía sus cabellos con su nariz de serpiente, se vio a si misma sonreír con autosuficiencia mirando a lo lejos a una chica que ella identificó como Parkinson la cual la miraba sin respirar… al lado de esta chica Draco observaba la escena con aprehensión con los sentidos alertas a todos los Mortífagos que les rodeaban. Otra imagen vino de la nada, allí estaba Draco, con su rostro estaba descompuesto por la rabia, sujetaba su mano con fuerza y blandía su varita con decisión. Frente a ellos un Mortífago de aspecto desaliñado y deplorable le miraba a ella con obsesión._

- _No tendré consideración, ¡no oséis a acercarte a ella!- le oyó exclamar con ira._

- _No es tuya Malfoy, ella no es de nadie… y la quiero para mi…- Hermione veía su propia expresión sin emoción, ajena a lo que ocurría. Una versión de ella, muy diferente. _

_Otra imagen llegó a ella, ahí estaba Draco sujetándose la cabeza con las manos, estaba empapado de pies a cabeza y poseía una expresión de tristeza en el rostro… en sus manos las cuales descansaba flojamente sobre su regazo, había una pequeña cajita de música que en cuanto él la abrió comenzó a emitir una su suave melodía… Hermione… le oyó susurrar… "no tengo opción"…_

Una descarga de miedo le atravesó el pecho en cuanto vio a Theo apuntarle con la varita a Draco por la espalda, una exclamación silenciosa salió de su boca en cuanto éste pronunció aquel hechizo… _obliviate…_ con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro. Vio como Draco dejó caer al suelo aquella cajita y su mirada se perdía en el espacio siendo víctima del hechizo. Estaba espantada, qué demonios eran esas visiones tan perturbadoras.

_No había alcanzado a procesar lo que acababa de ver cuando una imagen distinta a las anteriores se formó frente a sus ojos, Allí estaba ella en una playa soleada abrazando un vientre abultado oculto sobre un vestido blanco, a su lado yacía Narcisa con el cabello alborotado y al natural, rió de emoción al ver a la mujer hermosa y feliz. Unos metros más allá Draco venía caminando lentamente con una sonrisa sincera en los labios, Hermione noto que el chico cojeaba levemente de una pierna. Con una mirada de paz se acercó a ella para saludarla besándola en los labios y acariciando su vientre prominente. No supo explicar lo que sintió cuando vio aquello, era irreal e inverosímil… sin embargo… no lo sintió incorrecto por alguna extraña razón._

- _Mi princesa crece más y más…- _le escucho decir en los recuerdos de Theo. Algo dentro de su pecho se conmovió con ese gesto, su corazón latió tan fuertemente que por un momento deseo no dejar de ver jamás esa hermosa imagen frente a horror vio que Draco tenía una cicatriz enorme cerca del cuello la cual se perdía sobre su pecho. Esa cicatriz aun no se la había hecho. Quiso seguir ahondando más en aquellas visiones pero un impedimento le cerró el acceso con fuerza, un hechizo poderoso de rechazo le expulsó violentamente de los pensamientos de Theo de un tirón, fue tal la fuerza de rechazo que trastabillo un tanto. Aturdida aun, se sujetó del alféizar de la chimenea intentando recobrar el equilibrio mientras pestañeaba rápidamente intentando enfocar la vista. Theo a su lado reaccionó y se recobró al instante, y de un solo zarpazo le arrancó la varita de las manos.

- ¿¡Qué viste!?...- le exigió el completamente superado. Hermione le miró en silencio, _su amigo_, lucía nervioso e inseguro. Un silencio profundo fue su respuesta para él.

- Lo siento cariño, pero no debiste hacer eso, perdóname…- Hermione vio con asombro como el chico levantó su varita hacia ella y le apuntó al rostro, de alguna manera sabía lo que haría, quiso gritar en ese instante por ayuda en el momento en que Theo pronunció ese conjuro-…_oblivia_…- Hermione cerró los ojos, pero el hechizo nunca fue terminado, cuando volvió a fijar su mirada en Theo se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al ver frente de ella una serpiente blanca gigantesca bufando molesta y agresiva hacia mago. El chico pasmado solo atinó a retroceder unos cuantos pasos chocando con una de las elegantes mesas de Narcisa que irremediablemente volteó al suelo destruyendo un precioso jarrón que le decoraba. El estruendo hizo que segundos después Draco entrara hecho un vendaval encontrándose de lleno con la imagen. Él supo de inmediato qué o quién era esa serpiente.

- _Si la manifestación de Salazar había salido del anillo es porque Hermione estuvo en peligro_.- pensó él con aplomo.- ¡¿Qué intentaste hacerle?!- grito Draco agarrando del cuello al chico y zarandeándolo con una fuerza inmensa, a pesar de la corpulencia superior de Theo, Draco había logrado levantarle un poco del suelo producto de la rabia. El muchacho miró a su amigo con desprecio intentando deshacerse de su agarre pero la fuerza de Draco era superior.

- No me toques…- masculló Nott con expresión sombría sin dejar de mirar a la serpiente la cual ahora se enroscaba en las piernas de Hermione como un cachorro temible.

- _… Sees… itsaaa…-_ Theo no se lo creía, pero Hermione le hablaba a la Serpiente en pársel, mientras ella le acariciaba el torso de su escamosa piel con extrema delicadeza. Con asombro vio que el animal asentía a las palabras de la chica para nuevamente volver al maldito anillo que Draco le había regalado, no sin antes bufarle y mostrarle sus gigantescos y letales colmillos asesinos. Hasta Draco que aun no se había dignado a soltarle miraba a la chica impresionado.

- Ya sabes lo que pasará si la próxima vez intentas hacerme algo en contra de mi voluntad Theo… ahora si no tienes nada más que decirme, lárgate… ya te he hecho saber mi decisión, si no estás de mi lado apártate de mi camino, además..- aseveró Hermione con dureza- no es como si no hubiera visto mi destino como Mortífago, tú ya lo has visto y resultará, ahora más que nunca estoy segura de mi decisión.- Con tranquilidad la chica se dirigió a Draco y le sonrió.- Draco, Theo podrá entrar en esta casa siempre y cuando se decida a ayudar… ¿estás de acuerdo?.- el chico le miró con orgullo y le sonrió de lado al tiempo que soltaba a Theo y se arreglaba su elegante sweater muggle.

- Eres la dueña de esta casa, tu decisión es aceptada…- Theo apretó la mandíbula con rabia contenida. Algo fuera de _su poder_ había ocurrido, algo que él no podía controlar ni cambiar, debía tomar otro camino para tener a Hermione pronto y descubrir qué era lo que le impedía ver más allá de la vida de esos dos. Ahora estaba seguro de que un poder desconocido estaba trabajando en su contra, debía idear en cómo darle la vuelta.

- Bien si no hay más asuntos en la palestra… Draco y yo nos retiramos, hay asuntos que atender…- aseveró la chica dándose la vuelta altivamente no sin antes esperar que Draco se posicionara a su lado. Ambos salieron por la puerta decididos, pero antes de que desapareciera, la voz de Theo los detuvo.

- Haré lo que me pidas... te veré en unos días princesa- dijo Nott justo antes de desaparecerse de su lugar. Hermione le sonrió a Draco con triunfo.

- Gracias a Merlín- aseveró la chica soltando un suspiro agotado que mantenía escondido en sus pulmones-… aunque lo no quiera admitir, necesito la ayuda de Theo también… - susurró con debilidad, pero antes de terminar la frase, Hermione flaqueó y se agarró de Draco el cual con agilidad la sostuvo firmemente.

- ¿Estás bien?... ¿qué te hizo Nott?...- Preguntó el chico a la vez que pateaba con su pie una puerta cercana a la sala de visitas e introducía a la chica dentro para tenderla en una pequeña cama para huéspedes.

- No alcanzó a hacerme nada… solo estoy agotada- susurró ella en contestación- Salazar lo detuvo con su poder, pero si no fuera por eso el muy desgraciado me hubiera hecho un obliviate…- masculló Hermione conteniendo las lágrimas.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Draco el cual tímidamente se atrevió a sentarse a su lado al borde de la cama mirando la pared.

- Le quite la varita y me metí en su mente…- contestó ella con soltura haciendo un pequeño puchero de molestia, Draco a su lado le miró con una ceja alzada anonadado.- ¿sábes? Theo me quería llevar con él a la fuerza… y bueno quise saber por qué no quiere que me convierta en Mortífago ni que esté aquí… así que bueno-

- ¡Por todos mis antepasados, eres una calamidad!… - exclamó Draco llevándose una mano a la cabeza contrariado- Creo que deberé cuidarme de ti en lo demás en adelante…- aseveró él sonriendo suavemente. Hermione que aun se encontraba recostada alzó su cabeza para mirarle y sonreírle con gracia al tiempo que le golpeaba suavemente el brazo con su puño. Se sintió raro, pero no incorrecto, ese pequeño gesto de camaradería que acababa de hacer con Draco de alguna manera le hizo sentir felicidad, una felicidad que extrañaba y necesitaba.

- ¡Ouch!- se quejó él sin dejar de sonreír sorprendido ante el gesto tan familiar y espontáneo de ella, ver la sonrisa feliz y divertida de Hermione a su lado elevaba su espíritu, más aun al saberse causante de aquella sonrisa… jamás creyó que el sentimiento de hacerla feliz, fuera un sentimiento que lo hacía feliz a él también… un sentimiento casi extinto en su vida renacía con ella a su lado.- ¡Diablos solo fueron unos minutos en los cuales me fui y tu le hiciste eso!, eres sorprendente.- Draco miraba embelesado a la chica la cual sonreía alegre y feliz, su mirada poseía un brillo especial y a pesar de que la habitación estaba parcialmente a oscuras pudo apreciar por completo toda su expresión. Algo cálido inundo su pecho nuevamente… le encantaba esa sensación. La idea de recostarse junto a ella le nació urgente, como una necesidad de cercanía desesperada.- _¿pero y si le incomodaba? ¿y si aun no era tiempo de mayor cercanía? ¿sería prudente y correcto acercarse así?...muchas veces lo hizo con Pansy, Daphne… pero ella era distinta…-_ Sus preguntas internas fueron interrumpidas cuando oyó la voz de Hermione a su lado.

- Ven…- a penas era un susurro, no una orden, si no una petición… Hermione le jalaba la manga de su sweater con la punta de los dedos.

- _¿En qué instante ella se había apartado en la cama para hacerle lugar?- _Draco no se lo creía, pero ahí estaba ella ahora acostada de lado e invitándolo a él a recostarse junto a ella.- yo…- No quiso saber qué tipo de expresión había puesto en su rostro, pero por la reacción de Hermione debió haber sido una muy graciosa, ya que ella comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

- Ven hurón…- le dijo con cariño- descansa aquí conmigo- ¿acaso no estás exhausto después de haber vivido todo eso en el anillo?... ven recuéstame a mi lado, no quiero estar sola…- Hermione palmeó la mullida colcha a su costado y sonrió con calidez. No supo como tuvo el coraje pero con lentitud Draco se tendió junto a ella mirando fijamente el techo endoselado de la cama. Olor a flores…

- ¡No te pongas nervioso, no te morderé!- bromeó la chica pellizcándole una mejilla lo que provocó que Draco de girara hacia ella de lado algo molesto. Ese movimiento provocó que ambos se quedaran mirando de frente. Hermione le sonrió con ternura.- Así está mejor… aseveró ella mirándole directamente a los ojos. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron ahí en silencio solamente viéndose a los ojos y escuchando sus respiraciones lentas y acompasadas. Draco sentía que su mundo estaba encerrado en ese lugar y no existía nada más a su alrededor, ni guerra, ni dolor, ni muerte, solo Hermione y su corazón cálido, sin embargo en un instante de realidad recordó a Nott.

- ¿Encontraste alguna cosa en su mente?- preguntó el chico ahora mirándole con más tranquilidad. Hermione al ver los ojos grises de Draco mirándole con tanta paz y calma inevitablemente recordó su _vientre abultado,_ no pudo controlarse y ante él se sonrojó, con azoramiento desvió la mirada y trató de volverle la cara, gracias a Merlín la habitación estaba casi en penumbras y el chico no noto nada raro más el simple hecho de que ella se estaba acomodando mejor a su lado. Hermione le desvió la mirada y trató de concentrarse en los intrincados diseños del sweater de Draco, con nerviosismo jugó con un mechón rizado de su cabello y sopesó la posibilidad de contarle, pero se abstuvo en cuanto volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, mordió con ansiedad su labio inferior, simplemente no podía hacerlo. Draco al ver esa reacción frunció el ceño preocupado.- ¿Qué viste Hermione?...- volvió a preguntar él ahora con evidente tono de preocupación en la voz. Fueron unos instantes de completo silencio en los cuales la chica se mantuvo sumida en sus pensamientos, más cuando él creyó que no le diría nada, ella habló.

- Sus visiones Draco…- terminó por decirle suspirando, provocando que su aliento chocara con su rostro aturdiéndolo. Hasta ese entonces Draco no se había percatado del mínimo espacio que les separaba, ambos estaban tendidos en lo que parecía una cama de niños y tan solo unos veinte centímetros le separaban de su rostro, con esfuerzo trató de concentrarse en la voz de ella y no en el movimiento de sus labios…- vi visiones que nos involucran a ambos… solo te diré que me convertiré en Mortífago, _él desgraciado lo vio,_ y seré muy buena y…- Hermione titubeó.

- ¿y?...- atizó él en suspenso sin dejar de mirarle.

- Eso… seré muy buena… y te juro que no dejaré que nada malo pase… estaré bien Draco, te prometo que no dejaré que nada te pase a ti ni a tu madre, lo prometo…-

- ¿No me dirás el resto verdad?- aseveró el chico resignado bufando.

- No, no lo haré, además ya sabes que las visiones de Theo son solo espejos de situaciones actuales, cualquier cosa que cambie un solo hilo de pensamientos puede cambiar sus predicciones, tal vez ahora que yo _he visto esto, _esas otras posibilidades… no ocurran…- dijo ella. Lo admitía fue una cobarde, no se atrevía a contarle _esa _realidad posible.

- …Mmm… está bien…- susurró Draco frunciendo el ceño, pensando en silencio mirándole, pero no viendo nada en absoluto.

- …mmm… está bien qué- adujo Hermione al ver la expresión contrariada de Draco.

- Nada tienes razón, pero tengo una acotación que hacerte- dijo Draco serio, ahora mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- ¿y esa sería?...- Hermione le miraba divertida y desafiante, le encantaba la expectativa de que él pudiera darle una discusión fogosa y vigorizante. Draco le sonrió de lado adivinado los pensamientos de ella.

- Ratona si de algo estoy seguro es de que… bueno mira- Draco se incorporó levemente en la cama para dejar semi apoyada su espalda en la cabecera enorme de la cama, desde esa posición hacía señas con las manos tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicarse, a leguas Hermione podía notar lo confuso que resultaba para él explicarle lo que pensaba, si era de esa forma ella adivinó que debía ser algo sumamente importante y delicado. Imitándole ella se colocó a su lado apoyándose en la cama y acomodando un cojín en su espalda para mayor confort. Algo le decía que debía escuchar con todos sus sentidos las palabras que ahora Draco le diría.- A veces por más que intentes cambiar el destino, o el rumbo de tu propia vida, esta te persigue incesante e incansablemente hasta hallarte… a veces hay cosas que simplemente no puedes evitar o negarte, te lo puedo decir por experiencia propia- Hermione se petrificó en su sitio, aun media mareada y consternada miró a Draco al rostro helada.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?...- susurró ella entre dientes, su expectación se fue al caño con las primeras palabras del chico.

- Hermione, te contaré algo muy privado que ocurrió entre Theo y yo cuando éramos apenas unos niños, muchos años atrás cuando él y yo nos conocimos y posteriormente entramos a Hogwarts, Theo tuvo una predicción o una visión… no sé cómo llamarles exactamente, lo que sé es que Theo me reveló _parcialmente_ una visión que tuvo de ambos de ti y de mi…- Draco miro de soslayo a la chica a su lado la cual mantenía su mirada perdida mirando al frente, esperando su reacción- lo que me dijo aquella vez me ha perseguido toda la vida. Por una falta de mi parte esa predicción quedó inconclusa y no me fue revelada en su totalidad, en aquel entonces cegado en mi orgullo patético y apestoso se sangre limpia no quise escuchar nada que pudiese relacionarme contigo… recuerdo que Theo me dijo muchas cosas que ahora no recuerdo y que olvidé en ese mismo instante, más lo único que nunca pude olvidar y que dentro de todo era lo más importante es que… me dijo que mi destino se uniría al tuyo, para bien o para mal, me dijo que por mucho que huyera de ti, tarde o temprano sucumbiría al destino, que este no se podía cambiar así como así, y que muchas veces las decisiones u acciones que tomamos para cambiar algo, nos lleva irremediablemente y directamente a eso que quisimos evitar… Hermione- le habló Draco haciendo que ella le mirara a los ojos- te puedo asegurar y dar completa fe de que eso es cierto, te juro que lo evité por años hice todo cuanto estuvo de mi alcance para cambiar mi destino, para que nuestros caminos no se cruzaran… te hice sufrir por venganza, por envidia y por muchas cosas más, pero mayormente lo hice porque de alguna forma tenía miedo de que las palabras de mi amigo fueran reales, te juro que lo negué y repudié… más ahora henos aquí…- susurró Draco dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás dejando que esta descansara apoyada en el espaldar de madera labrada de la cama.

- ¿Qué estas intentando decirme?- le preguntó la chica sus manos temblaban levemente debido a la implicancia de las palabras de Draco, e inconscientemente se las había llevado a los labios para ocultar un poco su propia expresión de sorpresa. Ella no sabía nada a cerca de una visión tan antigua.

- Hermione, sea lo que sea que viste y no quieres decirme… sea bueno o malo… lo que trato de decir, es que no intestes evitar que pase, solo prepárate para que lo que ocurra sea a tu favor, y prepárate para que lo afrontes lo mejor posible… tal vez no puedas evitar que ocurra…- Hermione tembló un instante y sintió que el peso de sus hombros aumentaba, las palabras de Draco lejos de ayudarle, le habían trastocado el alma. ¡_Ella había visto como Theo le desmemorizaba! ¿cómo prepararse para eso? ¿qué cosa desearía Theo que Draco olvidase? Y peor aun… ¡Merlín bendito, ella se vio embarazada de un hijo de Draco! ¿acaso eso estaba destinado a pasar? ¡Rayos! ¡y ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza si sentía algún sentimiento especial por él!, ¡_era todo una locura!. Es cierto que sentía algo muy diferente y único con respecto al chico a su lado, sentía amistad de eso estaba segura, sentía compañerismo de eso también estaba segura, sin embargo era algo más… era algo que trascendía a cualquier camaradería, no era una amistad común, era cosa de pensar en el simple hecho de que ambos empezaron esto desde_ "atrás"_, conociendo lo peor y lo más ruin que albergaban sus corazones, su amistad no había comenzado con una sonrisa, si no con lágrimas de dolor y sufrimiento, su amistad había comenzado con odio, luego con arrepentimiento, luego con… _Merlín ya no sabía nada_. Nada entre ellos era convencional… eran confidentes y caminantes solitarios, todo entre ellos era diferente… ¿acaso ella podría llegar a sentir algo más que eso? ¿podría sentirlo? Y por las palabras de Draco, ¿acaso esa decisión que ella acababa de tomar, le llevaría directamente a ese futuro?... sintió desfallecer…

- Yo no lo sé…- dijo la chica en voz baja contestándose a sí misma y cerrando los ojos no pudiendo seguir mirando el rostro del chico.

- No lo pienses demasiado… ¿está bien?, si te dije esto no fue para que te mortificaras, lo hice para prepararte a lo que venga, en base a mi propia experiencia… tan solo ten fuerza y fe en tus convicciones, esa que expeles por tus poros de rata Gryffindor, yo estaré ahí a tu lado si necesitas mi ayuda… es lo único que puedo ofrecerte…- afirmó Draco regalándole una sonrisa ligera y guiñándole un ojo juguetonamente. Hermione rió tranquila ante ese gesto tan impropio del chico a la vez que su corazón dio un vuelco extraño dentro de ella. Sin meditarlo siquiera y superada por un impulso en un movimiento disminuyó la distancia entre ellos y se refugió en los brazos de Draco el cual pasmado se quedó de piedra.

- Está bien… está bien, lo intentare… le dijo ella refugiada en su pecho con voz angustiada pero serena, de alguna manera las palabras de Draco le dieron una luz en la oscuridad, sin embargo no se quedaría sin hacer nada para evitar que cosas malas pasaran. Draco acarició gentilmente sus cabellos inhalando de paso su aroma a flores aquel contacto no se sentía mal, no había un sentimiento confuso en ese abrazo para ambos era la simple necesidad de darse apoyo e inconscientemente darse el consuelo a lo vivido y lo que vivirían. Y así abrazados en medio de la oscuridad, ambos se durmieron exhaustos.

En la sala privada de Narcisa, Snape miraba a la mujer con sorna mientras el bebía sorbos lentos y pausados de una taza de té.

- ¿por qué te vez tan feliz?- preguntó el hombre exasperado, la mujer no dejaba de moverse inquieta en su lugar dando pequeñas muestras de excitación reflejadas en diminutas sonrisas ocultas detrás de su propia taza de té.

- Oh Severus, no me atosigues con preguntas…- aseveró Narcisa levantando el mentón tratando de recomponer su serenidad de siempre.

- Veo que esa chica Granger te ha contagiado de un poco de vida…- afirmó Snape mirándola sin expresión.

- No solamente a mi Severus… ¿acaso no percibes algo diferente el Malfoy Manor?...- el vejo profesor arrugó tanto el entrecejo que pareció por momentos haberse echado diez años más de los que ya tenía. Con un gesto escrutador cerró los ojos percibiendo la magia antigua de la mansión.

- ¿Draco…?- Snape boqueó asombrado para luego cerrar los ojos y masajearse con una mano el puente de su nariz.

- Efectivamente, Hermione es mi hija ahora…- aseveró Narcisa exaltada y con ojos refulgentes de energía- ¿lo puedes creer, ella es una Malfoy ahora?.

- Que yo sepa, Draco no se ha casado con ella Narcisa… la chica no es tu hija…- aseveró Snape con apatía.

- Ante mis ojos ya lo es, no importa lo que digan, Hermione es ahora mía también y como su madre no permitiré que nada le pase… si mi hijo le ha dado ese lugar en nuestras vidas es por algo, yo no soy nadie para recriminárselo… es más considero que fue una decisión correcta, hace unas horas atrás hable con el abuelo Abraxas y me contó todo… ¡el también aprueba esto Severus!-

- No te estoy recriminando nada Narcisa, no pongas palabras en mi boca…- masculló Snape con mal humor.

- Pues no pongas esa cara de espanto… mira que tú me lo insinuaste antes de que Draco salvara a esa chica, me dijiste de las sospechas que tenías de que mi hijo tuviera sentimientos por ella… ahora más que nunca sus acciones reflejan su sentir… él puede engañarme y engañarse a sí mismo, pero una madre siempre sabe…

- ¿sospechabas algo antes?- preguntó Snape enarcando una ceja escéptico.

- Si, admito que lo sospeché desde hace años, cuando Draco mencionó por primera vez a esa niña hija de muggles de la escuela… nunca antes lo vi hablar con tanto ahínco de nadie como lo hacía de ella, podía disfrazar su interés con insultos y vejaciones… pero siempre intuí que ese desprecio era una manera de transformar su propio deslumbramiento con la chica de la cual mi esposo le decía debía odiar y aborrecer. Hermione es una persona llena de bondad y buenas intenciones, ella es fuerte y valiente, e indudablemente es casi imposible de que Draco no admire y no se enamore de esas cualidades…

- Creo que tu percepción es demasiado _romántica_…- se burló Snape aun sorprendido por la forma en la cual Narcisa se expresaba de la chica.

- Interprétalo como desees Severus, pero sabes que no miento, yo te digo esto en la experiencia que me da ser su madre… súmalo a lo que viste tú en sus pensamientos y interpreta el resultado…- Snape miró a la mujer con asombro, ella le habló directa y desvergonzadamente. Una actitud Gryffindor.

- Veo que has estado hablando mucho con esa muchacha…- rió el hombre por lo bajo, recordando en su mente a la mujer que alguna vez amó.

- Y debo agregar que han sido los meses más fructíferos y felices que tanto Draco como yo hemos tenido… ya era hora de cambiar nuestras vidas, sea lo que sea que ocurra, seguiré a esos dos chicos hasta la muerte…

Lejos de ahí, en un lugar oscuro una chica de apariencia elegante levitaba frente al señor oscuro, esta tenía el rostro demacrado y su mirada estaba perdida en el espacio. Al lado de Voldemort un Mortífago de aspecto enclenque miraba a la chica con hastío y aburrimiento. La expresión perdida de Lord Voldemort y la mirada fría y penetrante que le lanzaba a la chica daba evidencia de su insatisfacción. Había sido demasiado simple, en extremo sencillo, esta chica había sido la quinta… la quinta que arrojaba los mismos resultados, ninguna de las anteriores fue capaz de soportar su examen, todas rogaban por clemencia en menos de un minuto, todas bajaban su varita y entregaban acceso a sus mentes en cuestión de unos minutos. Ninguna de ellas era fuerte, ninguna de ellas poseía fuerza y poder en su magia, solo eran aprendices de brujas… débiles y de sangre inservible. El no necesitaba una simple chica, necesitaba a la mejor, necesitaba a alguien quien pudiera hacerle frente, necesitaba una igual…

- Le vuelvo a repetir mi Lord, la sangre inglesa esta corrompida, ninguna de esas niñas posee la fuerza y el poder que usted se merece, debe buscar una distinta, fuera de los alcances de la sociedad mágica inglesa, todas ellas emparentan de alguna forma ya sea cercana o lejana, por ende los niveles de magia que posee su sangre no es suficiente, podría decirse que a pesar de ser una raza pura, no son buenos ejemplares, sus genes están degradados desde hace ya varias generaciones… debo agregar mi Lord que aun estoy rastreando a los descendientes sangre limpia de su ancestro el gran padre de la casa de Slytherin, hay un hijo perdido del cual desconozco su destino y si cuenta o no con descendencia…-

- ¿Donde hipotéticamente podría encontrarse?- _el que no debe ser nombrado_ puso su atención en el mortífago que le acompañaba.

- Mis pistas de han llevado a Escocia mi Lord, allí hay rumores entre los muggles locales de un encanta serpientes y su familia… no hay registros de ningún mago en ese lugar en los datos obtenidos del Ministerio… puedo asegurar de que probablemente sea alguno de los descendientes del mismo hermano de Salazar Slytherin… - una sonrisa casi imperceptible surcó los labios del señor oscuro con malicia, sea cual sea el descendiente vivo le serviría a sus propósitos. Debía buscar lo que necesitaba en otros sitios.

- ¿Ya has estudiado la sangre del joven Malfoy y del joven Nott?- preguntó Voldemort sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo de la chica suspendido en el aire.

- Así, es mi señor…-

- Y cuáles son tus apreciaciones…-

- El joven Nott es sumamente poderoso y fuerte, su peculiar habilidad le hacen ser uno de sus candidatos más fuertes, más el único y no menor inconveniente es su incesante inclinación a la demencia… su Padre es un hombre de mente cerrada y limitante, la madre del chico está más loca que un hipogrifo ebrio, probablemente debido a su poder, según mi apreciación la habilidad pasada por la familia materna del chico nunca es exacta y repetitiva, en la mujer su habilidad se manifestó con predicciones de muerte incontrolables, en la abuela del mismo la magia y dicha habilidad se encontraba menos presente dándole la oportunidad de llevar una vida relativamente normal… ahora es ese mismo factor desconocido el que provoca aun más misticismo, su sangre es voluble y misteriosa, si la usamos no sabemos qué alcance de poder puede obtenerse como resultado además de contar con el hecho de que el chico es un brujo hábil y certero. El joven Malfoy a pesar de su poca fuerza de pelea, es sin duda un estratega consagrado, su inteligencia es sobresaliente, es un digno perteneciente a la ancestral casa de Slytherin… precavido y de bajo perfil, pero no menos poderoso, sus pruebas arrojaron que su sangre posee factores mágicos sin explotación, por lo tanto lo trasforman en un potencial luchador… sus antecedentes familiares son impecables, los Malfoy descienden de familiares franceses relacionados en algún punto de la historia políticamente con la misma familia de Salazar Slytherin debo añadir. Si hablamos de fuerza y habilidad mágica la mejor opción en Nott hijo, si hablamos de estabilidad de línea sanguínea e inteligencia, el mejor candidato es el señor Malfoy.

- Y en tu opinión… ¿Quién debería tener el honor?...- preguntó Voldemort con ambición.

- Nott, señor… su habilidad es única e irrepetible, pero esa es solo mi apreciación personal…-

- Pues será… notifícale a Nott el plan y mi decisión.-

- Como ordene mi Lord, ¿qué haré con la chica?-

- En cuanto a ella,- dijo Lord Voldemort con desdén- regrésala con su familia y que intenten recuperar su mente… como todas las demás no ha soportado la prueba, todas ellas brujas débiles y sin habilidades…- Con un movimiento Voldemort dejó caer el cuerpo de la chica, el cual descendió con rapidez azotándose en el suelo de piedra con un golpe seco. El Mortífago a su lado hizo una mueca de asco y conjuró un hechizo levitatorio para llevarse flotando el cuerpo sin voluntad de Daphne Greengrass.

* * *

Amigos y amigas! Espero que les haya gustado esta entrega. Al fin hubo un acercamiento afectivo con Draco y Hermione, sorry sé que me demoré, pero no quiero que esto se apresure, estos chicos sufrirán mucho aun antes de poder "reconocer" que se quieren. Cuando se den cuanta… ¡uuuuh Merlín!, Espero no haberles decepcionado en nada. Este capítulo lo hice con mucho sentimiento. Obviamente les dejé con dudas y preguntas… bueno más preguntas. Por lo general no me gusta dar respuestas, ya que estas de devana solas en la traba y las piezas van encajando poco a poco. Gracias por todos sus reviews!, ellos me han ayudado un montón, en especial los laaaaaaargos (QUE ME ENCANTAN) "que generalmente re-leo en detalle", en los cuales me hacen ver puntos y detalles que yo a veces paso por alto o les doy menos importancia, pero que gracias a ellos puedo enfocar mejor la historia y obviamente me inspiran con nuevas ideas y conceptos**. POR ELLOS JAVILETA, AZU23BLOOD, MARI (UNA AMIGA QUE ME HA ACOMPAÑADO DESDE EL 1° CAP! SOS GRANDE) Y LUNA WHITE 29, MEI FANEL, SERENA PRINCESITA HALE…. AWWWWW! GRACIAS A ELLAS Y ELLOS QUE ME INSPIRAN! NO PUEDO CREER QUE YA VAYA EN EL CAPÍTULO 15! LO CREEN? A MI ME CUESTA MUUCHO! . A PEDIDO DE MI GENTE LINDA ACTULIZACIÓN EL 18 DE DICIEMBRE! (ANTES DE QUE SE ACABE EL MUNDO) JAJAJA! NOS LEEMOS! **


	16. Varita

**¡uf! al fin...**

**a Leer**

**GO!**

* * *

**La Varita.**

Estaba sentado solo, rodeado de penumbras, allí unos metros más allá dormitando enrollada en si misma se encontraba su fiel Nagini, tal vez el único ser de este asqueroso mundo en el cual se podía decir, depositaba una parte de su predilección. Nagini era su compañera y obviamente una parte de sí mismo, la única criatura en la cual podía poner toda su confianza... dentro de ella yacía un trozo de su alma y su existencia, dentro de sus posesiones esa serpiente gigantesca era una de de las más preciadas, el solo saber que estuvo casi a punto de ser exterminada por ese insignificante muchachito Longbottom, le hacía hervir la sangre… ¡Estaba asqueado!, ¡Desesperado! no podía controlar los inmensos impulsos asesinos provenientes de su alma, sentía como ondas de magia oscura intentaban salir agresivas y dispersas por las palmas de sus manos, ansiosas por destruir y volver todo cenizas… _debía calmarse, debía contener esa fuerza… ese impulso destructivo… aun no era tiempo… _su querida amiga siseo inquieta debido a las sensaciones que inundaban aquella estancia. Aun no comprendía lo que sucedía…no… si lo entendía, ya lo había descubierto hace años, más la verdad de su condición sólo se había revelado ante sus ojos hace tan solo unos meses. Aun no podía creer el efecto tan nocivo que produjo el haber aniquilado esa parte de su alma que habitaba en Potter. Jamás imagino que algo así pudiera truncar sus habilidades aquella vez su oportunidad de tomar Hogwarts fue desbaratada debido a _ese detalle,_ nunca creyó que algo así pudiera ocurrir, ese trozo de Horrocrux que creó involuntariamente diezmó su poder y desencadenó el gran impedimento que en esos instantes le impedía conquistar el mundo mágico.

Un maldito cuerpo frágil e inservible es en los que ahora se había trasformado, ese había sido el resultado de ese impasse, había intentado con cuanta poción oscura se le atravesase en el camino, sin embargo, ninguna de ellas había obtenido el resultado esperado, al haber aniquilado ese Horrocrux había ganado la maldición de la mortalidad. Su cuerpo estaba siendo fuente de la vejez y la pudrición como todos los humanos, ese fue el maldito resultado de su pelea con Potter. Jamás pensó ni previó que después de haber tenido aquella batalla su cuerpo no resistiera más; increíblemente el haber exterminado el Horrocrux viviente que habitaba en el cuerpo de aquel muchacho, había diezmado en demasía su magia, ahora resultado de ello su vida se había vuelto inestable. Su cuerpo no era capaz de regenerarse como antes e invocar conjuros avanzados, este se le resistía y no contaba con la fuerza de antes. A pesar de tener la magia más poderosa jamás conocida dentro de sí, su cuerpo el cual ahora peleaba una batalla silenciosa con la muerte, no podía mantenerle y la debilidad lo atacaba con fiereza y sin piedad, podía reconocer los rasgos de la vejez en su piel serpentina, podía percibir el frío de la noche y el cansancio de un cuerpo viejo y raído se estaba acabando poco a poco… estaba muriendo.

Sin lugar a dudas su nivel de magia no había disminuido, es más aun después de tantos años, su poder seguía aumentando y fortaleciéndose. Le tomó solo de un par de días de recuperación después de la batalla con Potter, su magia, su poder los sentía latente y palpitante, fluyendo desesperadamente por salir, por ser utilizada. La capacidad inconmensurable de poder que le otorgaba la magia oscura le hacía estremecer. Nadie se imaginaba el poder que su inútil cuerpo contenía… estaba víctima de su cuerpo mortal, víctima de su ascendencia muggle y aquel renacimiento que años atrás había realizado en ese cementerio muggle. Los huesos de su padre solo eran un estorbo en él, su sangre era su condena… humillantemente solo una fracción diminuta de magia negra podía ser canalizada con maestría en ese cuerpo mestizo. Ya entes de la pelea con Potter su cuerpo le había mostrado las primeras señales de limitación, la varita de Sauco era una de ellas, con ira recordaba como Potter le había desarmado y quitado la varita… recordó con rabia cómo tuvo que huir como una miserable rata junto con Nagini, solo un puñado de fieles Mortífagos le siguieron a muerte. Él sabía muy bien las consecuencias de haberse quedado a pelear… si hubiera sido así, él ya estaría tan frío como el viejo Dumbledore en su tumba de piedra…

Con asco y furia observó sus manos blanquecinas y resecas, estas mostraban ya las típicas manchas y señales de muerte, parte de su piel estaba tomando colores oscuros y su delgadez aumentaba día con día. Esas señales sin duda alguna la prueba más fehaciente de que le quedaba poco tiempo, aquellos signos radicados como estigmas en su carne, eran la prueba más inequívoca que debía actuar pronto… la muerte le respiraba en cuello, podía sentirla junto a él, paciente y fría… esperándole.

Aun recordaba el día en que tuvo la certeza… aquella vez había perdido a uno de sus Mortífagos más leales y la oportunidad de matar a uno de los grandes de la orden del fénix, estaba furioso por la ineptitud de sus subordinados, una rabia sin nombre provocó que expulsara su magia en toda grandeza y el resultado había sido alarmante. Aquel día su cuerpo no resistió la gran cantidad de energía que expulsó haciéndolo pagar con creces. Ya hace meses de ese suceso del cual tan solo unos pocos fueron testigos, entre ellos el joven Nott… gracias a él estaba vivo hoy… no supo que había pasado si no hasta despertar días después a base de pociones regenerativas y conjuros de magia negra… había estado al borde la muerte, aun podía sentir los surcos en su piel por donde la magia había salido casi explotando… ansiosa por liberarse de un cuerpo inútil e inservible a sus propósitos.

Hace meses que no se involucraba activamente en redadas importantes ni ejecutaba golpes al lado contrario. Con frustración debía redimirse a ser un líder ausente, aun se encontraba en recuperación y no podía dirigir sus fuerzas; no fue por elección pero su convalecencia le obligaron forzosamente a recluirse, mas aun después de su ira el aislamiento en el cual se encontraba le había servido. Ahora estaba enfocado y evocado en exterminar este _problema_, nada más se interponía en su camino, más que el hecho mismo de no poder pelear en toda su fuerza. Una vez que obtuviera lo que buscaba, nada lo detendría, Potter sería historia y el mundo mágico estaría a sus pies.

La última vez que se había atrevido a salir fue por indicación del joven Nott, aquella vez él le advirtió de Mortífagos sublevados y fuera de control. Necesitaba poner orden, aun recodaba con desagrado e irritación que aquella fue la última vez que vio a Bellatrix, la había perdido en aquella ocasión… pero fue un sacrificio necesario y un tanto beneficioso, Bella era una de sus más fieles seguidoras, sin embargo constituía lo que más despreciaba de los magos sangre pura… aquella mujer era lo que deseaba erradicar por completo, esa especie desquiciada de magos destinados a la locura y la putrefacción, muchos de ellos habían sucumbido a manos de la orden del fénix ya… un hecho que hacía merito a la orden y un favor a él mismo. Un problema menos del cual preocuparse pensó, gran parte de aquellos magos estuvieron con él en la primera guerra, muchos aun intentaban alcanzar la magnificencia de sus glorias pasadas, entre ellos habían muchos padres o abuelos de sus novatos y jóvenes Mortífagos de hoy, uno de ellos había sido Lucius.

Era un agradable recuerdo, a su satisfacción, la muerte de Lucius trajo consigo más ganancias que perdida… no podía negar que aquel hombre era uno de sus Mortífagos más capaces, sin embargo, su sentimentalismo de padre nublaba su juicio… no pudo evitar matarlo, fue necesario… los sacrificios eran necesarios en el camino de lograr la grandeza y purificar el mundo, el pensamiento de Malfoy no era adecuado a su nuevo régimen de Mortífagos; la clemencia y la sobreprotección a su primogénito eran inadecuados. Nunca pensó que la muerte del Mortífago significara el nacimiento de un genio… a la muerte del padre su hijo renació en gloria y majestad… con el pecho henchido de ambición reconocía que Draco a estas alturas le era indispensable en sus filas, Nott nuevamente había acertado en sus consejos al ascender al chico, este poseía todo lo que él buscaba en un Mortifago, letal y silencioso, elegante e inteligente… astuto y fiel… no por nada lo hacía ser merecedor por sobre todos del título de Lugarteniente de sus huestes de magos tenebrosos, no por nada Draco Malfoy era su mano derecha… él representaba su voz y ley entre los Mortífagos y controlaba a los mismos con la sola idea de su presencia, él era su predilecto por eso… más como se enorgullecía se su mano derecha también los hacía con su mano izquierda Theodore Nott, él era su lado más siniestro y ambicioso, Nott era su ejecutor y perseguidor, gracias a él su poder crecía y su ambición estaba conociendo límites insospechados, junto con él solo podía obtener grandeza y más poder. Ambos jóvenes únicos y elegidos para ser los principales pilares de su nuevo mundo.

Nott era su imagen en juventud, él podía sentir el hambre que sentía el chico por el conocimiento, era sagaz y atrevido, sin miedo a hacer lo necesario para alcanzar su objetivo, era práctico y certero… jamás dudaba en sus acciones… al igual que él. La creación de un último Horrocrux había sido idea de Nott, el chico a su orgullo, era listo y precavido, él sabía los costos de esa creación, sin embargo, gracias a su habilidad sabía que pagarlo era necesario. No dudó en obedecer su sugerencia, el muchacho era siniestro y tan ambicioso como él, lleno de curiosidad por el mundo y la magia desconocida, era digno de poder rozar su poder.

Aun recordaba la reticencia de su medimago a realizar aquel ritual, este no confiaba en el muchacho ni por asomo, sin embargo ese sacrificio ahora le daba seguridad a pesar de su corto tiempo, si su cuerpo se desvanecía sabía que el muchacho lo traería de vuelta… tal vez no por fidelidad, si no por la posibilidad de poseer la capacidad de hacerlo. Con dolor había fracturado por última vez un trozo de su alma, y por primera vez sentía que su objetivo estaba cada vez más y más cerca, con su vida resguardada en la ambición de un muchacho no le quedaba más que esperar… y encontrarla.

Llevaban días tras su pista, había sido una hazaña enorme poder seguirle el paso, el Mortífago era muy bueno escondiendo su rastro mágico, era sorprendente ver como el mismo evitaba hacer magia a sobre manera y utilizaba métodos muggles de movilización para evitar dejar indicios de su presencia. Ya habían sido tres días en los cuales ella y Neville se habían trasformado en sombras, su misión era averiguar qué diablos podía hacer un Mortífago solitario, en un pueblo muggle, casi sin magia a las afueras de Escocia. No habían indicios de ninguna actividad oscura en esos rincones del planeta, por ello una corazonada le decía que fuera lo que fuera que ese Mortífago buscase en ese apartado lugar, debía ser de suma importancia para el que no debe ser nombrado. Espías esa era su misión, ser espías y averiguar que tramaban esta vez las fuerzas oscuras.

- ¿Qué crees que quiera ese Mortífago aquí en este pueblo?-

- Eso es lo que hemos venido a averiguar Neville, y baja tu presencia mágica, recuerda que no debe descubrirnos… esta no es una misión confrontacional… si estamos aquí es de espías, nada más…-

- Lo siento Luna, es que solo estoy ansioso… hace tiempo que no entro en acción-

- Pues deja tu ansiedad muy bien guardada Neville, ahora no es necesaria…- aseveró Luna en un susurro sin dejar de mirar a su objetivo en la distancia.

- Es sumamente extraño que ese sujeto sea tan cordial con esos muggles, desde la ropa que viste hasta como se expresa…¿ya viste que solo le hace preguntas?…-

- ¡Agáchate, ya se va!- exclamó Luna ocultándose tras unas rocas a lo lejos…-

- Debemos separarnos…- dijo el chico escabulléndose con cautela.

- Neville síguelo hasta donde más puedas y averigua a donde va… yo me encargaré de averiguar qué le preguntó a ese Muggle- dijo la chica deslizándose por el suelo justo en el instante en que Neville desapareció en el sitio no sin antes asentir con decisión. Luna bajó la escarpada colina hasta donde un campesino Muggle el cual se recargaba en su carreta llena de heno, fumaba un cigarrillo mientras se frotaba las manos con insistencia. Luna tenía las mejillas arreboladas debido al frío, estaba helando a pesar de que solo eran las cuatro de la tarde. Con rapidez se adelantó en el camino del campesino, ya a unos cuantos metros de él y antes de que notara su presencia, Luna se apuntó al cuello y recitó el hechizo indicado para cambiar su apariencia y el tono de su voz.

- ¡Señor! ¡Buenos días!- le saludo una vez se hubo situado a unos pasos de él. Luna respiraba con fuerza sonando extremadamente agitada por una carrera que jamás realizó.

- ¿si?...- dijo el hombre mirándola apreciativamente de pies a cabeza sorprendido por la intromisión.

- ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? ¿vio a mi padre… bueno- dijo Luna ante una risa tonta- a un hombre alto con una gabardina negra? Lo que pasa es que lo perdí y estábamos buscando…

- ¡ha! ¿Si un hombre de rostro huraño?- aseveró el campesino dando una aspirada a su cigarrillo.

- ¡Oh! ¿Lo ha visto?- fingió sorpresa la chica.

- Claro, se fue por allá… estaba buscando al encantador de serpientes… ¿se perdieron?...- preguntó el campesino con calma.

- ¡Eh si!, nuestro automóvil de descompuso y… el salió a buscar ayuda y también a ver si sabía o podía averiguar algo…-

- Ya veo, ¿El encantador de serpientes es amigo de ustedes?- dijo el hombre con curiosidad enarcando una ceja curioso.

- ¿El encantador de serpientes?- aseveró la chica confundida-

- Si, aquel hombrecillo extraño que le habla a las serpientes, el pobre está loco…- se lamentó el hombre negando con la cabeza.

- Lo estamos buscando a decir verdad…- aseveró Luna interesada.

- Si, tu padre me preguntó donde vivía y si tenía familia…- dijo el hombre verificando ahora las sogas que sostenían la paja de su carreta, aun sosteniendo en sus labios el cigarrillo el cual emanaba volutas de humo que se perdían en el aire.

- ¿y usted que le dijo?... digo ya que no volvió al auto debe ser importante…- susurró ella sin quitarle los ojos de encima al hombre.

- Bueno solo le dije que el hombre vive al final de este camino…- apuntó el campesino con dejación.- jamás le he visto familia alguna, creo que es un ermitaño… nunca va al pueblo ni habla con nadie…

- ¿Ha hablado con usted señor? ¿es peligroso?... a mí me da un poco de miedo…- dijo la chica fingiendo un calosfrío de pudor.

- Solo he hablado un par de veces con él, a decir verdad es un hombre taciturno y solitario, pero jamás le ha negado ayuda a ninguno el pueblo cuando se lo pedimos… está un poco loco pero debe ser por que vive solo… nadie en estos lugares tan apartados de la mano de Dios debería vivir solo, sabe…

- ¿él, ayuda?...- preguntó Luna nuevamente cada vez más intrigada.

- ¿Sabe señorita?, algunos dicen que es un brujo, ¡uno de eso médicos brujos, él hace cosas con plantas y crea medicinas que casi curan de inmediato! ¿puede creerlo?... algunos no se atreven siquiera a acercarse a él por miedo, creen que tiene algún pacto con Satanás, pero si pregunta mi opinión, es un buen hombre… no le tenga miedo…- Luna boqueaba desconcertada, antes de venir a ese sitio había averiguado cualquier indicio de magia que pudiera estar radicado en ese sitio, sin embargo en ningún registro mágico del ministerio ni de la orden aparecía algún mago viviendo en ese lugar y según las características que detallaba aquel campesino, sin duda alguna ese _encantador de serpientes _era un mago. _Eso era lo que buscaba el Mortífago, sea quien sea ese hombre era importante.-_

- ¿Usted sabe cómo se llama o su apellido?...

- Su padre me preguntó lo mismo, estaba pensando en eso cuando usted llegó, su apellido lo escuche alguna vez pero es muy raro… ¿Spulin? ¿Sthulyn?... ¡ah! Es muy extraño… Slu, Sly ¡oh! ¡Ya recuerdo! ¡Slytherin!... ¡sí!... ¡dígale a su padre que es ese!.- Luna dejó de sonreír y su expresión se vació por completo, no supo por qué pero un terror innombrable se anidó en su pecho. De un instante a otro sacó su varita del bolsillo. El pobre campesino trastabillo cuando la imagen y la voz distorsionada de la chica desaparecieron.

- Perdóneme señor- susurró la chica- _Legeremencia…- _conjuró para luego de unos instantes abrir los ojos desmesuradamente- _obliviate-_ volvió a susurrar, más un sonido a su espalda le alertó. No supo que sucedió, fue tan solo una fracción de segundo tan solo fue consciente de lo que sucedía cuando unos segundos después Neville caía inconsciente a su lado con lo que parecía lazo del diablo rodando sus muñecas. Estaba asustada, no había sentido la presencia de nadie a su alrededor, en un segundo había sido despojada de su varita y sometida como una vil prisionera, sin saber muy bien quién o qué la había atacado, trató de conjurar algún hechizo verbal para desatarse, de alguna forma su habilidad mágica nata para controlar el ánimo de las personas estaba bloqueado. Con espanto fue consciente que otro cuerpo fue arrojado a su lado, con rapidez volteó su cara para ver de quien se trataba. Ante ella un rostro con los ojos abiertos y fijos le miraba sin verla, a su horror comprobó que aquel rostro pertenecía al Mortífago que ellos estaban persiguiendo, este ahora yacía muerto a su lado.

- Esto fue suficiente, primero me busca un sucio Mortífago y ahora un par de chiquillos inútiles…- dijo una voz profunda. Luna estaba boca abajo y no alcanzaba a distinguir a la persona que ante sus ojos se encontraba, solo podía notar las botas de cuero oscuras que este hombre llevaba puestas, eran botas de mago, no de un muggle.- Dile a tu amo que no ose desafiarme, no me uniré a esa banda de locos Nazis, ya tuve suficiente en mi larga vida. Les perdonaré el pellejo, ya que no mato gente joven, pero llévense el cadáver de ese mugriento a su lado. Si osan aparecerse nuevamente por aquí y molestar a los aldeanos muggles yo mismo les asesinaré.

- ¡No somos Mortífagos!- aseveró Luna abriendo los ojos cuando una serpiente grande y negra paso serpenteando tranquilamente deteniéndose un instante frente a su rostro olfateándola con su lengua.

- _Tasss siisnet_…- susurró el hombre ante una pasmada Luna, que veía como la serpiente asentía sacando su lengua bífida por su boca.

- Veo que no mentís… Orura me dice que eres sincera- aseveró el mago con curiosidad.- ella puede oler cuando las personas mienten…- una risa profunda llegó a sus oídos con claridad, el hombre se reía.

- No lo hago señor… solo hemos venido siguiendo al Mortífago. Era él y su propósito en este sitio, lo que nos interesaba.

- ¿Entonces estás con el niño Potter?- preguntó el hombrecillo el cual con un movimiento de su mano elevó a la chica para poder verle al rostro. Luna abrió la boca anonadada, frente a ella un hombre de ya avanzada edad le miraba con unos ojos grises profundos y amenazantes, sin embargo lo más escalofriante radicaba en que el hombre no utilizaba varita para controlar su magia. Con espanto observó como en su mano izquierda tenía su varita, la de Neville y la que se suponía pertenecía a aquel Mortífago.

- Sí señor, estamos en la Orden del Fénix…- Luna respiraba calmadamente, tratando de averiguar algo en la expresión del hombre.

- Tienes un vestigio muy débil de los Malfoy en tu sangre, puedo olerlo… ¿eres una de ellos?...- preguntó el hombre con voz calmada mirándole con más ahínco si se podía.

- No, pero conozco a uno de ellos… fue mi compañero en Hogwarts…- vio como el hombre sonrió de lado complacido.

- Quiero que se larguen ambos. Yo me desharé del Mortífago, sin embargo quiero que me hagas una promesa _Luna Lovegood_, ¿así te llamas no?… no dirás a nadie lo que has descubierto hoy, ya le he borrado la memoria a tu amigo…

- ¿Por qué debería de hacer lo que me dice?...- preguntó ella con voz calmada y dulce.

- Porque puedo ver en tu alma y sé que así lo harás… confía en mi niña… Thius Slytherin, ultimo descendiente _digno_ de la casa de Slytherin no miente jamás… además le debo un favor al viejo Albus después de todo, honraré su muerte ayudándoles a matar a ese pariente mío… te llamaré si te necesito niña…- con esto el hombre despareció llevándose el cuerpo del Mortífago que yacía junto a ella y dejando caer su varita y la de Neville, ella aun desconcertada se arrodilló en el suelo de ese camino mirando alternativamente al pobre campesino Muggle que miraba al cielo perdido en la nada y a su compañero de misiones el cual ajeno a lo que había pasado dormitaba como un lirón…

- Merlín, Hermione si estuvieras aquí todo sería más fácil…- susurró la chica antes de proceder a recoger las varitas y con un hechizo desaparecerse de ese lugar.

_Estimada rata:_

_No quise despertarte, necesito hacer unos encargos importantes fuera de Malfoy Manor, ya le avisé a mi madre que no te despertara hasta que tú lo hicieras por ti misma, sé que no dormiste nada anoche… (te mereces descansar más que nadie después de lo que ambos hemos vivido en esas pocas horas)._

_Mi salida es meramente rutinaria, no he sido enviado a ningún tipo de misión, el objetivo de esta es obtenerte una varita, como lo dijiste si ya te viste como toda una Mortífago, es imperiosos comenzar a movernos._

_Deséanos suerte, Severus me acompaña, con él tendré más posibilidades de obtener una varita de calidad y exclusiva. No me esperes despierta esta noche, no sé cuanto pueda tardar en conseguirte una y mucho menos una que te sirva. No te alarmes si ves que te falta un mechón de cabello. Yo lo corte, lo necesito para buscarte varita. Meramente académico. _

_Te imploro no le cuentes nada a mi madre referido a lo que vimos de las memorias de Salazar, mientras menos gente sepa de esto es más seguro. ¡Ni mucho menos que nos quedamos dormidos juntos!, ya me interrogó por largos minutos donde demonios nos habíamos metido por tantas horas… solo dile que tú te fuiste a dormir y que yo estaba en la biblioteca subterránea de la familia… (ella jamás va ahí). Me dijo que quiere hablar contigo de no sé qué cosa… en fin háblalo con ella._

_Bien eso es todo, si pasa algo confía en la Mansión y en Bisy, ellas os protegerán. Cuídate y cuida a mi madre._

_Pdta: No puedo creer que ronques cuando duermes ¿te gusta rugir todo el tiempo o solo lo haces para demostrar lo Gryffindor que eres?, ¡por las barbas de Merlín!, me diste un susto de muerte cuando rugiste en mi oído… ¡no vuelvo a dormir junto a ti jamás! ¡No, no, no! Lo siento, no hay vuelta atrás… me has perdido…_

_Pdta: Gracias por la siesta más gratificante que he tenido en años. No sabes lo que significa dormir sin pociones y no tener una sola pesadilla._

_A tus pies._

_Hurón Botador._

Hermione no pudo contener una sonrisa divertida al leer la carta de Draco, no supo cuantas horas había dormido, ni qué hora era, su cuerpo se sentía agarrotado debido al stress y a la presión. Era tranquilizador leer esa carta, una sensación cálida llenó su pecho cuando tanteó la hermosa y prolija caligrafía de chico, esta estaba escrita en una tinta verde muy oscura, casi negra, la cual olía a pino y hierbabuena, ¿acaso todo lo de los Malfoy tenía que ser tan…_Malfoy?..._ no pudo contener una risa resignada, ya ni siquiera eso le molestaba. Había encontrado ese rollo de pergamino cuando despertó, estaba en el mismo sitio en donde antes su dueño se había quedado dormido junto a ella. Debía admitirlo, ella también había dormido excelente. Sin creérselo, ella también había soñado sin pesadillas ni miedos. Por unas horas sus propios fantasmas dejaron de perseguirle. ¿Qué dirían los chicos si supieran todo…?.

- Bien hurón… más te vale conseguirme mi varita- pensó en voz alta sin evitar que otra sonrisa traviesa saliera de sus labios, en estos instantes preferiría no pensar en nada.- ¿Bisy?- llamó la chica sentándose al borde de la cama.

- ¿Ama?...- susurró la elfina con sus grandes orejas alertas, la cual había aparecido silenciosa.

- Hola pequeña, ¿sabes dónde está la señora?- preguntó la chica con entusiasmo mientras masajeaba los músculos de su cuello.

- El ama se encuentra tomando el té de la tarde en la salita pequeña… el amo Draco salió en compañía del señor Snape hace unas horas…-

- Gracias pequeña, puedes retirarte…- le ordenó Hermione con calma mientras de ataba como podía su gran mata de cabello rizado, su cabello siempre le daba problemas por las mañanas ¿o las tardes?... Debía poner su plan en marcha ahora. Debía convertirse en la mujer que vio en la visión de Theo. No dejaba de sorprenderse en el hecho de que ella no utilizaba ninguna poción multijugos ni nada, simplemente era su rostro y ya, era atemorizante pensar que creerían que ella era otra persona, debía hablarlo con Narcisa, seguramente ella podrá orientarla en qué dirección debía trabajar.

Lejos de ahí dos hombres caminaban a la par por un sendero oscuro y lúgubre, la tarde había caído sobre sus cabezas y la noche se avecinaba como un manto de oscuridad, a los lejos ambos divisaron ese pequeño pueblo mágico del cual tanto dependían. Era uno de los mayores secretos de los Mortífagos. Un asentamiento puramente de familias Sangres Pura y Mortífagos, eran la nueva comunidad del señor tenebroso, un puñado de seguidores reunidos de todas las partes del mundo dispuestos a seguir el plan descabellado de un mestizo… frente a todo pronóstico en ese lugar podía encontrar lo que buscaba.

- ¿Piensas que aquí le encontrarás una varita?- aseveró Snape a su lado con escepticismo.- no hay ninguna tienda Ollivanders ni nada que se le parezca Draco.

- Padrino, no eres el único con contactos… tengo mis medios… además nunca dije que _aquí _le encontraría una varita, aquí se encuentra la persona que la encontrará por mi…- aseveró el chico caminado erguido y amenazante hacia el poblado. Su capa negra de Mortífago ondeaba a su alrededor haciéndole ver más amenazante de lo que ya era, esta le daba un aspecto imponente y peligroso. A medida que avanzaban muchos habitantes que a esas horas aun se encontraban en las calles, se volteaban sombrados a verle al rostro como verificando que lo que veían sus ojos no era una ilusión, todos ellos con la misma expresión de pavor. No era muy común que ningún Mortífago cercano al círculo del señor oscuro estuviera en ese sitio, mucho menos ver en persona, a la "_mano derecha_" de su señor agasajándoles con su presencia. Draco sabía lo que por esas mentes pasaba, muchos se inclinaban ante él con respeto e idolatría, entre ellos niños y jóvenes que lo observaban como un dios… odiaba eso… pero debía mantener su estatus, estar cerca del que no debe ser nombrado era su prioridad, ese lugar le daba oportunidades y un poder que por ahora le era necesario, con ese poder podía proteger a muchos. Todo marchaba bien hasta en el instante en el cual un muchacho de no más de diez años chocó con él, este venía corriendo en su dirección huyendo de otro chico de similares características, aparentemente ambos jugaban son percatarse de la situación que se desarrollaba a su alrededor, ajenos e inocentes a su realidad. La que parecía su madre le miró con horror, suspiró con lamentación… pero debía hacerlo… a sus pies con ojos lastimosos el niño había comenzado a temblar de miedo, percatándose del error cometido.

- Debemos apurarnos… - susurró Snape con esa mirada que siempre le daba cada vez que se compadecía de él, lo que venía a continuación era lo mínimo que se esperaba de él, un Mortífago con una reputación inmaculada, como tal llena de ira y desprecio por lo incorrecto. Con un suave movimiento sacó su varita deslizándola por la manga de su atuendo de Mortífago y con martirio apunto al niño, una parte de su corazón expelía a gritos que algún día aquel chico le perdonara por lo que le haría, sin poder contenerlo el rostro iracundo de su padre vino como un flash a su mente.

- _…cruccio…_- susurró apenas audible sin expresión en su rostro. A sus pies el niño que hasta ese instante estaba inmóvil de la impresión comenzó a revolcarse en el suelo en medio de un grito ahogado atrapado en su pequeña garganta. Draco miraba los ojos del niño dispuesto a detenerse cuando viera signos de demencia, este se revolcaba del dolor víctima de la maldición torturadora. Vio como la expresión inocente de su rostro se contraía de miedo y terror.

- ¡Perdonadlo mi señor!- grito la mujer que debía ser su madre. Daba gracias a Merlín por su interrupción así podía dejar de enfocar _su ira_ con el niño.

- Supongo que debes ser la madre…- dijo Draco interrumpiendo su hechizo y enfocando su vista en la mujer, esta temblaba levemente y tenía los ojos llenos de miedo. Con lentitud enfocó su vista nuevamente en el muchacho, el niño respiraba con rapidez incapaz de moverse por sí solo, con su mano libre asió al niño sujetándole con rudeza por el cuello de su camisa y lo levantó del suelo a la altura de sus ojos. El pequeño le miraba con una expresión que él no supo descifrar, con cautela lo acercó su rostro quedando ambos a escasos centímetros, podía sentir la respiración agitada del niño…_este estaba bien por lo menos físicamente pensó para sí…_ Con cobardía le sonrió al pequeño con desprecio tratando de causarle más dolor… si eso era posible.- En vez de estar jugando como un miserable niñito muggle, deberías enfocar tus energías en entrenarte, no uses tu don desperdiciándolo en juego de niños, el Señor Oscuro no desea niñitos maricas y llorones en sus filas, él necesita Mortífagos fuertes y astutos que sean capaces de crear un nuevo mundo.- Draco veía la reacción que habían provocado sus palabras, muchos rostros desconocidos a su alrededor se endurecieron, la mirada de respeto que le dieron le dio aun más asco, ninguno de ellos le recriminaba haber infringido una maldición imperdonable en un niño indefenso, es más podía adivinar que la gran mayoría estaba satisfecho con ello. El niño había dejado de llorar y había enmudecido. Asqueado consigo mismo soltó al este el cual cayó débil a sus pies y sin mirar a nadie siguió su camino.

- _No te mortifiques Draco_…- oyó susurrar a su antiguo profesor de pociones en su mente. Este le enviaba imágenes reconfortantes aliviando su pesar. Sin quererlo le había hecho a ese niño lo que alguna vez su propio padre había hecho con él. Marcarlo de por vida. Caminó en silencio unas calles más hasta situarse frente a un edificio alto y elegante, aun acongojado por lo sucedido, llamó a la puerta tres veces, no tuvo que esperar demasiado cuando un hombre alto y delgado llegó a recibirles.

- Señor Malfoy, que sorpresa no le esperábamos…- susurró el hombre evidentemente alterado y nervioso.

- ¿Dónde está tu amo?...- preguntó Draco sin miramientos entrando sin permiso a la casa.

- El señor está en casa, le llamaré de inmediato…- aseveró el hombre cerrando la puerta tras ellos y guiándoles a una sala de recepción.- ¿Deseáis serviros algo señores? Puedo ofrecerles…

- Trae a tu amo o yo iré por él en persona- sentenció Draco mientras se sentaba en lo que parecía ser el sillón principal de la estancia, probablemente perteneciente al dueño del lugar. El tono de voz que había utilizado daba a entender claramente su urgencia y poca paciencia.

- Como ordene…- susurró el hombre desapareciendo por una amplia escalera como alma que se la lleva el diablo, habiendo comprendido perfectamente aquellas palabras.

- Que cortés…- espetó Snape con una media sonrisa situándose muy cerca de él, siempre flanqueando su espalda. Draco le miró con pesar, aun sentía el escozor en su garganta, era un nudo permanente… un nudo que jamás desaparecía, lleno de angustia y remordimiento.

- Todo es necesario padrino…- susurró el chico justo antes de que en la lejanía sintiera como unos pasos presurosos se dirigían hasta él. Solo unos segundos después un hombrecillo de aspecto horrible, pero bien vestido aparecía ante ellos sudando debido a la impresión. Irremediablemente esa apariencia se asemejaba a Colagusano, Draco lo aborrecía y lo demostró sin querer contenerse, una mueca surcó sus facciones no pudiendo contener su aversión por ese hombre.

- Se… Señores…- susurró el individuo a medida que se inclinaba en señal de respeto. A los ojos de Draco este individuo parecía más arrastrado y más desagradable que Colagusano_ -simplemente asqueroso_- pensó para sí.

- Por fin apareces…- escupió Draco tan siquiera moviendo sus labios, apenas dignándole su atención al hombre.

- No esperaba tal honorífica visita en mi hogar…- les alagó el hombre mostrando una larga hilera de dientes amarillos en su boca en los que parecía o intentaba ser una sonrisa de cordialidad.

- No hemos venido en visita de cortesía… necesito de tus _servicios_…- sentenció Draco poniéndose de pie y yendo a situarse frente al insignificante hombre el cual apenas alcanzaba a sobrepasar su ombligo. Esa sensación de estar frente a una miserable cucaracha golpeaba en su varita, una cucaracha asquerosa.

- ¿Qué os ofrece al señor oscuro? Estaré honrado de servirle…- alagó nuevamente el hombre con voz empalagosa haciendo una reverencia lastimosa.

- El señor oscuro no requiere de tus servicios, si no mi casa… yo necesito tus servicios… - Aseveró el chico mirando con cautela al hombrecillo en cual sonrió casi imperceptiblemente lleno de codicia.

- Usted dirá, joven Señor… pero debe saber que mis servicios tienen un precio muy alto- se inclinó el hombre ahora mucho más clamado que antes.

- Necesito una varita…- dijo el chico sin más al tiempo que fijaba su vista al fondo de la sala. Su padrino percatándose de eso desenfundó su varita y lanzó el hechizo asesino a lo que sea que se escondía tras esa pared. El mayordomo del hombre cayó muerto en el piso con los ojos abiertos.- Veo que no confiáis en la mano derecha del Señor Oscuro…- susurró Draco con voz profunda y aterrorizante. El hombrecillo aterrado se lanzó a los pies de Draco suplicante implorando por su vida.

- No me mate mi señor, perdone a este pobre hombre débil…- suplicaba lastimeramente el hombrecillo.

- De pobre no tienes nada, y de débil tampoco… llévame al sitio donde las consigues ahora o te corto el cuello…- dijo Draco con odio hablando tan suavemente que hasta el mismo se sorprendió, la frialdad de su voz se asemejaba a la dulzura con la cual una madre le canta una nana a un bebé.

- Sus deseos son ordenes amo…- siseó el individuo arrastrándose por el suelo yendo a coger una figurilla de cristal que yacía en una repisa cercana. Con manos temblorosas se las ofreció a sus visitantes sin atreverse a alzar la cabeza.- podéis tomarla… solo tenéis que desear ir al sitio donde queréis llegar y el mecanismo los enviará con ella… decidle que yo les envió, por el dinero no os preocupéis yo pagaré después…- Draco miró al hombrecillo con alivio, su presión había dado resultado antes de lo esperado, por un momento creyó que debía amenazarlo más.

- Irás con nosotros, ¿Crees que somos tan ingenuos para dejarte aquí, para que huyas despavorido? ¿Crees que somos estúpidos?- Dijo Snape con hastío.

- Yo no creo nada señor…- respondió con el horror pintado en el rostro, mientras ofrecía la reliquia para que ambos magos la tocasen. Como dijo el hombre solo tuvieron que desear para que de un momento a otro fueran transportados a un lugar casi desierto. Al abrir los ojos el paisaje había cambiado drásticamente, el aire a sal y estaba tan húmedo que Draco bufó molesto, obviamente se encontraban en un sitio cercano al mar, el viento despeinaba sus cabellos y le impedía ver con claridad sea lo que sea lo que se encontraba frente a él, con un poco de esfuerzo logró enfocar su vista y distinguir a unos metros una silueta que los observaba inmóvil.

- ¡¿A quienes traes contigo cucaracha rastrera?!- una voz femenina lo hizo alertarse, la magia que manaba esa persona era fuerte y vieja al igual que su voz. Por su estatura Draco adivinó debía ser muy vieja y anciana. La posición encorvada de la misma daba cuenta de su avanzad edad.

- ¡Son de confianza vieja alimaña!- gritó el hombrecillo estridentemente, alterado, mientras Draco de adelantaba para quedar frente a la anciana.

- Necesito vuestros servicios señora…- dijo él educadamente. A la vez que inclinaba un poco su cabeza en señal de saludo.

- Eres cortés con una anciana débil e indefensa… ¿Qué desea la mano derecha de Voldemort?...- Draco miró a la anciana la cual ahora mostraba sus facciones luego de quitar de su rostro el velo que lo cubría.

- Si me permitís entrar a tu morada, estaré encantado de deciros mi objetivo y recompensar su esfuerzo…- aseveró él con un deje de inquietud, obviamente aquella bruja no era una simple bruja, y no se molestaba en aparentar lo que no era. _Era peligrosa._

- _Draco…- _podía sentir el urgente llamado de su padrino, él también lo había percibido. Con sutileza envió a través de su conexión mental con él su decisión. Debía ir con esa mujer y obtener lo que Hermione necesitaba.

- Venid muchacho, hay negocios que discutir…- le dijo la anciana invitándolo a seguirla, de la nada una casita diminuta había aparecido frente a ellos deteniendo en ese instante el viento fuerte que arreciaba en ese lugar. Con aplomo entró en ese lugar colocando en estado de alerta todos sus sentidos, allí en ese lugar había poder… a su alrededor infinidades de cajas diminutas de madera guardaban dentro de sí varitas desconocidas y poderosas. Con agilidad la anciana se deshizo de sus velos dejando al descubierto su cabeza llena de canas y su cabello desarreglado, rengueando guió a Draco a través de montículos interminables de estanterías, el lugar se veía diminuto por fuera, sin embargo por dentro, no tenía nada que envidiarle a su inmensa biblioteca de Malfoy Manor, un olor a encierro y humedad característico de los lugares viejos llegó a sus fosas nasales haciéndole recordar imágenes que por momentos había creído perdidas… entre ellas un recuerdo de su infancia en casa de su madre… la familia Black.

- Aléjate de ese rincón, esa varita es problemática, le trajo la muerte Regulus Black y no puede descansar en paz.- Draco fijó su vista al punto donde la anciana le indicó y vio como una caja negra y llena de polvo resplandecía ansiosa. Con espanto se alejó por inercia frunciendo la boca molesto.- ¡Ja! ¿Te asustaste mano derecha?... si supieras todas las varitas que se encuentran aquí saldrías corriendo, algunas aun claman por sus dueños originales y sufren solitarias su destino en soledad.

- ¿qué clase de varitas crea usted?- preguntó Draco con asombro, preguntándose por primera vez si su decisión había sido al correcta.

- ¡Ja! Muchacho ingenuo, yo no creo varitas, las obtengo por otros medios… todas las varitas que ves aquí son robadas… bien sabes que cuando un mago muere su varita debe ser enterrada con su dueño, bueno para que lo sepas, no todas terminan ahí bajo tierra pudriéndose con su mago… algunas más afortunadas llegan hasta aquí y esperan a que alguien les doblegue…- Draco miró con horror a su alrededor, todas las varitas que ahí yacían era varitas de magos muertos, con toda razón conseguir una de ellas era casi inaccesible para un mago común. Éstas estaban llenas de experiencia y habían visto mas de alguna batalla… Bien lo sabía él que aun guardaba con celo la varita que su abuelo Abraxas le había confiado antes de morir. Un presentimiento siniestro se albergó en su alma cuando pensó eso, ¿acaso su abuelo estaba enterado de esta situación?... si es así… entonces él se había asegurado de que su varita no pasara a manos distintas que las de su propia sangre… el tan solo pensarlo era macabro. Era como una profanación a un cadáver. Bueno literalmente lo era, no imaginaba otra manera de obtener una varita de un muerto si no era abriendo la tumba y arrebatándosela a la fuerza. Por un instante quiso salir de ahí, tal vez había otra forma de obtener una varita para ella.- bien joven señor… dadme una cabello suyo y haré mi trabajo…-

- No necesito una varita, la mía me responde bastante bien… la necesito para alguien más…- aseveró él deteniéndose frente a la anciana la cual se había situado al centro de esa gran sala en donde una sencilla mesa y dos sillas era lo único que desentonaba entre las innumerables hileras de varitas.

- ¿Habéis traído prenda del mago?- preguntó la anciana con suspicacia, enfocando sus ojos cansados en Draco el cual estoico solo se limito a extraer del bolsillo de su pechera de cuero, un pequeño rizo castaño de Hermione, este estaba atado con una bella cinta verde aterciopelada. Con solemnidad se lo extendió a la anciana, la cual no dejaba de mirar con ansiedad dicho mechón.

- Una bruja…- susurró con desasosiego.- y en extremo poderosa… puedo sentir raíces ancestrales desconocidas… pero son parte de ella… sumamente extraño…

- La varita…- apremió el chico nervioso ante el examen tan acertado de la anciana.

- Mmmm… ya veo… ¿una novia?- preguntó la anciana con picardía. Draco casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, más logro disimularlo remitiéndose a lanzarle una mirada furibunda a la astuta vieja.- está bien, está bien… comenzaré… no puedo aseguraros que encontremos una varita adecuada, muchas veces el mago no es idóneo o la varita se niega a salir de su sueño eterno…

- Sólo hágalo…- ordenó Draco con ansiedad, no sabía porque pero sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, esa mujer le incomodaba.

- Bien… - el chico observó como la anciana murmuraba concentrada unas palabras inentendibles para luego hacer levitar los cabellos de Hermione los cuales apenas fueron desatados de su cinta salieron despedidos por doquier.- siéntese joven Malfoy… ahora debemos esperar- susurró la anciana la cual no le despegaba la vista en ningún momento.

- ¿No buscará una varita?...- preguntó con desasosiego, tenerla ahí quieta frente a él le crispaba los nervios.

- No es necesario mi presciencia si ha traído tantos cabellos, con uno era más que suficiente, pero con esa cantidad es solo cuestión de que yo haga el hechizo de búsqueda, he de añadir que esto reducirá bastante el tiempo de búsqueda. Draco miró como la anciana cerraba los ojos sentada en su silla, está casi no se movía y por instantes el chico pensó que se había muerto, no la sentía respirar y a pesar del silencio que reinaba a su alrededor no podía oír nada de la anciana. Los segundos pasaban convirtiéndose en minutos y estos en horas… Draco estaba exasperado, llevaba en ese sitio tanto tiempo que se estaba volviendo loco, frente a él la anciana seguía inmóvil como una estatua de piedra, más cuando se había decidido a despertarla y averiguar qué demonios estaba pasando un estruendo le hizo brincar de su sitio empuñando su varita como acto reflejo. Una risa estridente salió de la boca de la anciana, la cual había despertado de su mutismo, ésta con una agilidad impropia a una mujer de esa edad, saltó de la silla en la cual estaba dormitando para correr por los pasillos a toda velocidad, con sorpresa Draco vio como la vieja corría dirigiéndose e al lugar de donde provenía el estruendo, sin esperar permiso alguno se puso en marcha tras ella, con esfuerzo la siguió por entre los estrechos pasillos, estos limitaban sus movimientos y su velocidad sin embargo gracias a su destreza y su entrenamiento de Mortífago, logro alcanzar a la anciana. La mujer aparentemente extasiada daba pequeños brincos de fascinación a medida que se acercaban más y más al centro del estruendo.

- ¿Qué sucede?- se atrevió a preguntar con confusión.

- ¡Es una riña muchacho! ¡hay dos varitas reclamando a la bruja! ¡Pero eso no es lo más importante!- exclamó la anciana volviéndose a mirarlo con locura. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del chico al observar los ojos excitados de la anciana.- ¡la riña esta en el sector ancestral! - Inconscientemente esas palabras provocaron una inquietud en Draco.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- su pregunta apenas si se escuchó, pero la anciana no necesitaba preguntas para responder.

- ¡Ahí están las varitas de los magos más poderosos y ancestrales que nadie jamás se imaginaría… estas son varitas durmientes que han estado así desde hace siglos ignorantes de lo que pasa a su alrededor! ¡han despertado dos de ellas! ¡esto debo verlo con mis propios ojos!- Draco tragó grueso, esto no se oía demasiado bien a su gusto. Tras unos instantes más logro divisar a lo lejos dos fuerzas mágicas increíbles que manaban una energía vieja y poderosa, una tratando de sobreponerse a la otra…

- ¡Por lo más sagrado…!- exclamó la vieja desvaneciéndose y quedando arrodillada en el sucio piso de madera. Draco alzó la vista y ahí frente a él dos siluetas traslúcidas flotaban durmientes una junto a la otra dando a conocer a quien pertenecían las varitas que sutilmente intentaban sobreponerse una sobre la otra con su poder mágico. Con espanto reconoció a ambos individuos… uno de ellos era Godric Gryffindor y el otro… un viejo conocido… Salazar Slytherin…- ¡dos fundadores! ¡jamás creí llegar a ver el día en que vería el renacer de esas varitas!- no supo por qué lo hizo, pero avanzó hacia las varitas completamente cautivado por su poder. No escucho el grito de la anciana de alejarse, ni mucho menos se percató de que la varita de Gryffindor se volteaba apuntándolo a él. Fue solo un momento en el cual un rayo rojo salió expedido de la varita de Godric e impactó su fiel varita, fue consciente de lo que había pasado cuando su varita le explotó en la mano con furia mandándolo a volar varios metros. Entre aturdido y sorprendido observó como la magia de Slytherin envolvía un fino cabello de Hermione haciéndolo refulgir con fuerza, y sin aliento fue testigo como la varita de Godric Gryffindor se inclinaba ante él enviándole pequeñas descargas de magia como caricias a su mano, invitándolo a poseerla…

- Tómala muchacho… la varita te ha elegido…- susurro la anciana con codicia en la voz.- ha destruido por completo a tu vieja amiga y te ha reclamado como su nuevo dueño. Draco abrió los ojos estupefacto sin atreverse a empuñar aquella varita.

- Debe ser mentira…- susurro sintiendo como un aire frio surcaba su espalda, tenía miedo y lo reconocía. ¡Esto no podía estar pasando! ¡por ningún medio eso era posible él era un Slytherin en toda la extensión de la palabra pudiera!

- ¡Tómala! ¡niño estúpido!- le oyó gritar a la anciana con ímpetu.- ¡Si no lo haces perderás la oportunidad única de usar la legendaria varita de los valientes! ¡no rechaces el honor!.

* * *

Cha chan!... lamento la demora amigos, la verdad no subí el capítulo ayer ya que faltaba ordenarlo. He tenido una semana estresante y muy fea… mi madre ha caído enferma y solo hoy supe los resultados de sus exámenes médicos que encontraron el origen de lo que la afectaba… gracias a Dios mi miedo se disipo por completo y más grande temor por mi amada mama se esfumaron. No saben lo aliviada que me siento y lo feliz que soy al saber que tengo a mi madre querida por mucho tiempo más.

Agradezco con enormidad sus innumerables reviews y consejos, a los nuevos lectores me hace feliz que mis historia los cautive, espero jamás defraudarles… lamento sinceramente mis faltas de ortografía, si he causado molestia por eso GOMEN! Con esfuerzo trataré de corregir lentamente esa falta. Es difícil cuando de repente escribes algo que no querías escribir o tus dedos lo escriben diferente a como tu mente lo ordena… je… sorry… a veces, por falta de tiempo corregir lo que escribo se me hace agotador e interminable y el cansancio me vence, lamento faltar el respeto a mis queridos lectores por eso… (yo también soy auto exigente cuando leo una historia y más de alguna vez he dejado a la mitad una que otra porque me desagrada cuando escriben o se expresan inapropiadamente… hay que recordar que Rowling en Inglesa… no podemos usar un lenguaje de menor calibre que ese…salvo en los gemelos Weasley jajajaja) Je! creo que me pasado de revoluciones… again… jajajaja!

**CHI002: Noelia, amiga gracias por la imagen que me creaste!, no quise contestarte por Inbox porque creo que te mereces un reconocimiento mayor, por ello lo coloco en este capítulo para que todos los demás amigos y amigas sepan que eres fantástica! Me has dado un honor increíble! La imagen que creaste para esta historia es bellísima! De todo Corazón MUUCHAS GRACIAS! Me hiciste inmensamente feliz.**

Aviso que me tomare un descanso de esta historia debo preparar mi mente para lo que se viene, ya que vendrá el proceso del cambio de Hermione a Mortífago y el descubrimiento por los chicos de la orden a cerca de su existencia… se viene fuerte, por ahí ya tengo algo tipiado. Mi próxima entrega será el próximo año (si es que aun estamos vivos) después de las fiestas… doy una fecha aproximada para el 13 de enero. Y se vendrá un capitulo laaaargo y extenso de regalo para quienes sean fieles a mi historia y sepan ser paciente para esperarla. ¿Draco aceptará la varita de Godric?...

Por adelantado les deseo a todos Una Feliz Navidad y un bello y Prospero Año Nuevo! Sean felices y lean muchos DRAMIONES! ,¡nos leemos el próximo año! Un abrazo afectuoso a todos.

Soledad.

(EscarlataHoz)


	17. El Destino de los Valientes

**A leer, las disculpas al final!**

**GO**!

* * *

**El Destino de los Valientes.**

**…"Hay quienes están destinados a la grandeza, unos más que otros… un hombre tiene el deber de proteger a su familia… levantar la espada y proteger a su seres amados… sin embargo hay otros que van más allá y no tan solo alzan su espada para proteger a su familia, ellos guardan en si el poder de proteger al mundo entero""**

**"El destino de un valiente va en la grandeza de sus actos"…**

Aun latía fuerte en su pecho, aun temblaba de miedo, podía sentir el palpitar de su corazón exaltado en los oídos, en la lejanía podía escuchar una gran carcajada de triunfo la cual se desvanecía en medio el silencio. No estaba enterado de qué demonios había sucedido, su vista estaba nublaba y tan solo podía distinguir leves siluetas y colores, apenas era consciente de su propio cuerpo. Sentía como si un peso enorme anidara en su pecho dándole una fuerza agotadora, exuberante lista por explotar, una magia distinta… pero que singularmente provenía de él mismo. Le costaba trabajo respirar y obviamente hilar sus pensamientos, una sensación extraña le estaba rondando y alterando sus pensamientos… algo había sucedido, pero su razón no le daba la respuesta que intentaba encontrar, estaba confundido y aturdido… "algo había pasado"… se sentía como si un Trol le hubiere arrollado, como si una bombarda le hubiera explotado en el rostro. Estaba mareado y no podía enfocar absolutamente nada con sus ojos… solo podía sentir… percibía como suaves y cálidas ondas de energía penetraban su piel a través de su mano… podía distinguir como una energía de color rojiza atravesaba fugaz frente a él como una brisa traviesa. Poco a poco las ideas comenzaban a ordenarse, y con asombro recordó el lugar en dónde estaba… qué hacía en ese sitio… necesitaba esa varita para ella… "la varita".

Encontrase de nuevo con la realidad fue como experimentar la sensación cuando se sale del agua, no supo cómo pero de un instante a otro había despertado, había recordado su objetivo y lo que _hizo… _con una gran bocanada de aire logró salir de ese estado de semi- inconsciencia. Con debilidad logró erguirse y quedar en cuatro patas, temblando como un ave, con desconcierto se dio cuenta que estaba boca abajo en el suelo, su impecable capa negra estaba llena de polvo como si algo le hubiere arrastrado por el lugar, sentía su cuerpo adolorido y lleno de magulladuras. Respiraba con dificultad y tosía con descontrol. En un acto reflejo quiso desatarse el cerrado cuello de su túnica, sin embargo algo que jalaba su mano suavemente lo hizo detenerse… _en ese instante lo comprendió… en ese instante recordó_… ahí, aun refulgente y latiente agarrada en su mano yacía _esa varita_… en un impulso estúpido quiso arrojarla lejos, más sus intenciones fueron interrumpidas cuando escuchó la anciana bruja hablarle desde la distancia.

- ¡Te ha tratado muy duramente!, jamás creí que la varita de Godric Gryffindor fuera tan temperamental. ¡Todo lo que ha sucedido esta fuera de mi experiencia!, si hubieras visto como barrió contigo por el lugar, sin lugar a dudas quería probar tu valía de la forma más dolorosa y fuerte posible… ¡Merlín esto es admirable! ¡as soportado la incursión de la varita de Gryffindor! ¡as de ser una serpiente con corazón de león si la varita se rindió ante ti! Te juro que por un momento pensé que tendría que sacar tu cadáver de este lugar…- La anciana lo miraba con un brillo ambicioso en el rostro, Draco a penas daba crédito a esas palabras, ahora que era nuevamente dueño de su conciencia recordaba la _prueba_ a la cual había sido sometido… aquello había resultado ser similar a una tortura del señor oscuro.- ¡Dos varitas ancestrales, de dos rivales, de dos fundadores!... y no tan solo tú haz obtenido una varita poderosa… sea quien sea la bruja a la que intentas ayudar, seguramente está ligada a ti y al pasado de esos hombres, con sangre de por medio.- Draco miraba a la anciana con espanto. De su frente sendas gruesas gotas de sudor resbalaban evidenciando el gran esfuerzo que había hecho.- Slytherin ha elegido a la chica, y Gryffindor se ha volcado a ti… debes ser muy fuerte y decidido para haber despertado el interés de la varita… ¡Merlín! ¡Destruyó a tu vieja compañera como si no valiera nada!… ¡la varita te prefirió!.- Draco respiraba agitado, todo esa situación se había vuelto un caos,

- _¡¿Qué diantres se suponía que debía hacer ahora?!-_ pensó con horror- _¡un malnacido Mortífago con la varita de Gryffindor!.- _¿Qué…?- logro decir con cansancio en la voz, la cual sonaba rasposa, tal y como si tuviera gripa.

- Márchate… toma la varita de la bruja y lárgate… no quiero volver a verte jamás… no hables de mí, ni de lo que has visto en este lugar.- la anciana miró al muchacho con desasosiego evidenciando lo nerviosa que se encontraba.

- Debo pagar…- logro modular con un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

- Por esas varitas no me debes nada… con lo que he visto es más que suficiente como pago… Sé quién eres Draco Malfoy hijo de Lucius Malfoy… un sangre pura perteneciente a la casa de Slytherin… Pero no sé qué os proponéis… soy muy vieja y anciana, pero no estúpida… años en este negocio me hacen reconocer las virtudes de un mago… jamás debiste ir a la casa de Slytherin y hoy tú y yo lo hemos comprobado… la casa de Gryffindor era tu destino… Debéis tener cuidado con _el que no debe ser nombrado_, si el supiera de mi existencia y del poder que hay encerrado en este lugar, nada podría detenerlo destruyéndolo todo… incluidos a ti y a tu noviecita…

- ¿Qué es lo que desea ni no aceptará mi dinero…?- preguntó Draco aun espantado por las palabras de la anciana, poniéndose de pie con dificultad y acercándose a la que era la varita de Hermione, esta levitaba graciosamente en el mismo sitio en donde él la había visto con anterioridad. Con respeto la cogió con su mano izquierda y la resguardó en un pañuelo que extrajo delicadamente de su bolsillo, sin soltar de su mano derecha la cálida y poderosa varita de Gryffindor.

- Ya te lo he dicho muchacho, nada… solo veté y no mires atrás…más déjame aclararte algo… Sé que estás confundido y tienes o tendrás miles de preguntas en tu cabeza; para que veas que mis intenciones son benignas te diré la respuesta a una de ellas… _"Tú y ella no utilizarán los poderes de la varita, no utilizarán los poderes de sus antiguos dueños… esas varitas solo canalizan su magia de forma perfecta, están hechas para ustedes así como lo estuvieron para sus antecesores… no confundas esa magia con una magia que no te pertenece, si veis que algo ha cambiado en ti, es porque guardabas más sorpresas en tu sangre de la que tu creías poseer"- _Draco vio con asombro como la vieja se desvanecía en el sitio junto con todo lo que le rodeaba alrededor. Por un momento pensó que él sería tragado junto con ese lugar, pero nada sucedió. Aquel extenso pasillo se desvaneció a sus pies a una velocidad impensada, quedando solamente a su alrededor aquella explanada desierta y lúgubre. Aun aturdido Draco dio una gran bocanada de aire llenando sus pulmones de aire marino, se sentía exhausto y abatido.

- ¡Draco!- sintió como alguien le llamaba. Al voltearse su padrino se había acercado a él, en el rostro del hombre estaba cincelada la preocupación.- ¡¿qué demonios paso?! ¡¿a dónde han ido?!...

- Tranquilo padrino…- logró susurrar con dolor, sus costillas le escocían y apenas le permitían respirar.

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si has estado desaparecido por dos días?!- Draco agrandó sus ojos impactado. Para él solo habían sido horas.

- No quiso escucharme… a veces es así… en ocasiones la anciana hace su trabajo con rapidez… en otras pues… yo he estado en ocasiones por una semana encerrado en ese sitio…-

- ¡Cállate!…- gritó Snape iracundo. Algo había pasado, Draco estaba distinto, podía percibir una magia fuerte en él, como si algo hubiera renacido, era la magia de su ahijado, sin embargo esta manaba y circulaba en torno a él de una forma distinta. Podía observar grandes ojeras en los ojos del chico y en cómo este estaba levemente encorvado.

- Debemos regresar…- susurró Draco agotado, sentía que sus piernas temblaban de la debilidad, en su mente solo podía pensar en Malfoy Manor, el agradable chocolate caliente de su madre y en el olor a flores del cabello de Hermione.

- ¿Estás bien?...- susurró en su mente su padrino.

- No, apenas puedo mantenerme despierto, debes ayudarme… no creo ser capaz de aparecerme por mi mismo… menos ahora que he perdido mi varita… al parecer tengo una costilla rota- Draco pudo sentir las alertas en la mente de Snape- Tranquilo, te lo explicaré cuando lleguemos a casa…

- ¿Al menos conseguiste lo que buscabas?...- pregunto el Mortífago sin emular palabra y a la vez vigilando con atención al hombrecillo a su costado, este se comía con la mirada al muchacho buscando lo que probablemente era indicios de algo diferente, más obviamente la nueva condición del chico escapaba a la vista del hombre. Eso solo era algo reservado para los magos más experimentados, no una rata miserable y decadente sangre pura.

- Más que eso… diría yo…- con un último esfuerzo Draco envió la imagen de las dos varitas en conflicto, y el instante en que él asía con determinación la varita de Godric. Los ojos de Snape casi se salieron de sus órbitas en ese instante.

- _Obliviate…- _exclamó Snape apuntando al hombrecillo el cual no previó aquella reacción y solo abrió la boca sorprendido.- Bien alimaña… ya puedes irte…- ordenó Severus sin derecho a réplica, aquel desagradable individuo desapareció al instante sin mirarles.

- Ya casi no puedo respirar, padrino- susurró Draco a la vez que Snape colocaba el brazo del chico en su hombro y se desaparecían en ese mismo lugar.

(***)

No había podido evitarlo, en cuanto se encontró con Narcisa simplemente no pudo evitar contarle su experiencia a pesar de la orden de Draco, ella no se sentía capaz de esconderle algo a esa mujer, ambas se encontraban encerradas en su alcoba bebiendo amigablemente una gran taza de té. Cualquiera que les hubiese visto, les hubiera comparado con una madre y una hija en medio de un gran cotilleo. Ambas estaban sentadas en la cama con los pies descalzos una al lado de la otra, mientras compartían un plato de galletas de vainilla. Era una imagen reconfortante, la mujer había subido mágicamente la temperatura en la habitación haciéndola más reconfortante y el ambiente era agradable y acogedor. Ambas tenían su vista fija en el hermoso anillo que Hermione se había quitado de su mano y el cual reposaba sobre la colcha.

- Estoy segura de que algún día debo escribir esta historia… no importa que el mundo mágico lo crea o no, pero estoy convencida de que centenares de sangres puras se morirían en el mismo sitio si supieran que sus creencias son solo basura.- dijo la mujer dando un suspiro triste y llevándose la taza a los labios evitando soltar un gemido de tristeza.

- Yo no lo creería jamás… es una historia tan increíble que me deja completamente perdida… en tan solo unos meses mi percepción de las cosas y las personas ha dado un giro tan inesperado que en estos momentos no sé ni siquiera quien soy yo…-

- ¿Qué quieres decir querida?...- susurró Narcisa desviando su atención a la chica.

- Es increíble que ahora no conciba mi vida sin… digo Usted y Draco en ellas… sin desearlo me he comprometido en alma y espíritu, más aun después de saber tantas cosas, increíblemente estoy convencida de que este es mi camino y mi destino… haber acabado así… el que su hijo fuera mi enemigo desde niños, un Mortífago… que fuera precisamente a él al que le encomendaran matarme… Narcisa aquí no hay azares… aunque suene ilógico viviendo de mi… creo que estoy empezando a creer en el destino.-

- Lo que dices es muy…-

- ¿Sentimental, cursi?- rio la chica con un deje de pena y una sonrisa ladeada que no debía de envidiarle nada a los Malfoy.

- No, más bien diría, que es muy valiente…- esta vez Hermione se volvió a mirar a la mujer con admiración, Narcisa siempre le sorprendía con su conversación y sus palabras.- No todos los días una simple decisión nos hace renacer querida… he de admitir sin ningún tipo de vergüenza que tuve miedo y que en un principio intenté convencer a Draco de hacer lo contrario contigo, de salvarte. Nadie sabe para dónde se teje la historia, pero si de algo estoy segura es que el destino es mitad al azar y mitad _"nuestro actos_"… si mi hijo fue valiente, pues fue porque esa valentía siempre existió en él… lo que hizo la diferencia, fue el hecho de seguir nuestro corazón… Draco siguió al suyo y yo seguí al mío apoyándole… y doy gracias a mis ancestros que no me equivoque esta vez…

- Eso fue hermoso….- susurró Hermione desde su cómodo sitio en los cojines.

- Ojalá mi hijo hubiera seguido su corazón desde niño…- susurró Narcisa con una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué lo dice?...- Pregunto Hermione intrigada.

- He de admitir, que antes de enviar a Draco a Hogwarts, tenía miedo de que este fuera a Gryffindor, si supieras el gran parecido que este tenía al comportamiento de mi primo Sirius…ambos de pequeños, poseían el mismo carácter, la misma forma de pensar… aunque no lo creas, las creencias de la sangre de Draco cuando era niño, eran muy diferentes de las que dictan en la familia Malfoy, a él nunca le importó en realidad, el solo decía que sería el mejor no importando la calidad de los demás magos… era tan terco-

- ¿Esta bromeando? ¿Un Malfoy en Gryffindor?... no quiero imaginar…- Hermione de calló de improviso, sin quererlo ella también había hecho esa comparación antes, algunos rasgos de Draco se parecían a los de Canuto.

- Lucius estaba tan preocupado, días antes de que el tren partiera habló con Draco a solas en la biblioteca, ese día algo dentro de mi hijo murió… su actitud se volvió fría, agresiva y su miraba llena de pasión se volvió oscura y solitaria… y bueno su padre no lo desheredó después de todo…- Hermione se imagino esa realidad en donde ese chico hubiera portado los colores de su casa. Se vio a ella siendo víctima de sus bromas, su rivalidad, y siendo contrincante de su intelecto, comiendo juntos, se vio a ella deteniendo peleas de él con Ron o Harry siendo imparcial… haciendo los deberes juntos, formando grupos de trabajo… riendo… bromeando… con un nudo en la garganta se dio cuenta que sí pudo haber sido posible…no supo que responder a eso, y solamente se limitó a calzarse su anillo en el dedo.- Un plop de la pequeña elfina doméstica que les servía, hizo que ambas dieran un respingo asustado.

- ¡Ama, el amo Draco ha vuelto! ¡creo que está herido! ¡el señor Snape lo traía cargando sobre sus hombros!- exclamó la criatura con lágrimas acumulándose en sus grandes ojos. No supo cómo pero Hermione a penas fue consciente de su cuerpo, esta saltó a toda velocidad por sobre el cuerpo de Narcisa y en un segundo la distancia que la separaba de la puerta había sido recorrida con desasosiego caminó con rapidez con el corazón palpitándole en el pecho con fuerza.

- ¿Dónde están Bisy?...- preguntó Narcisa con la preocupación marcada en la voz, siguiendo a Hermione de cerca.

- Están en el cuarto del amo…- susurró la pequeña espantada. En un instante Hermione se vio frente al retrato de la abuela de Malfoy, esta la miró con el ceño fruncido obviamente preocupada.

- _No te asustes querida, no es grave pero si doloroso… ven pasa…- _le susurró la bella mujer desde el retrato dándole acceso a la alcoba de Draco. Al entrar Hermione buscó con la mirada al chico el cual estaba sentado en la misma silla en la cual ella anteriormente lo había curado. Allí con muecas de dolor soportaba estoico los hechizos curativos de Snape.

- ¿qué paso?...- pregunto ella con voz trémula.

- Ha… señorita Granger… bienvenida- le saludo su ex profesor de pociones levantando una ceja escéptico sin el menor rasgo de preocupación.

- Tranquila, solo fue un pequeño percance…- le contestó Draco respirando con dificultad, mientras Snape palmeaba con sus dedos las zonas en donde grandes moretones indicaban costillas rotas.

- ¿Costillas rotas?...- preguntó la chica con seriedad…- ¿otra vez?...- Draco le sonrió de lado divertido medio encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia al hecho. Un instante después Narcisa entraba al lugar con un maletín lleno de lo que parecía ser pociones curativas.

- ¿hijo estás bien?...- le preguntó la mujer acercándose a su lado con rapidez. Hermione que se había quedado rezagada unos metros lejos de él limitándose a observar la escena con detalle. Se fijo en las ropas llenas de tierra de Draco… no había sangre por ningún lado ni señas de enfrentamientos con aurores, más bien parecía ser víctima de lo que ella conocía como una buena paliza muggle.

- Calma madre solo fue un pequeño percance… nada grave ni de qué preocuparse…- aseveró el chico con dejación. Narcisa le miraba con el ceño fruncido no creyéndose ni pizca aquellas palabras.

- ¿entonces puedes explicar por qué tu nivel de magia se ha incrementado y fluye por todo tu cuerpo como un escudo?- Preguntó Hermione con suspicacia ahora caminando hacia él despacio pero amenazante. Snape se detuvo un instante y observó a la chica con otros ojos.

- ¿no te puedes esperar a que pueda respirar bien?... digo se nota que estas feliz de verme y todo, pero…- Draco hizo una mueca molesta y fastidiada.- A penas llego y ya me estás interrogando como una maldita auror… ¿no ves que esto duele?.- aseveró el chico apuntando con su dedo índice su herida cual niño de cuatro años.

- Eso te pasa por hacerte el valiente estúpido hurón…- aseveró la chica perdiendo rápidamente su paciencia.- ¿o creíste que no me daría cuenta?.

- ¡No!, - aseveró el chico con voz rimbombante, evidentemente burlándose de Hermione- como intentar esconder algo a la rata de biblioteca… que error más grande…- masculló Draco a la vez que hacía las últimas muecas de dolor.

- Ya esta…- se limitó a responder Snape volteando los ojos aburrido.

- ¿Por lo menos valió la pena?...- dijo la chica mirando a Draco con alivio.

- ¿Crees que me atrevería a regresar sin haberlo logrado?...- Hermione sonrió con asombro.

- ¿Lo lograste? ¿me conseguiste una varita?- preguntó Hermione sin poder creérselo.

- Y no tan solo una para usted señorita Granger…- Snape miró a Draco con detenimiento estudiando los gestos del chico el cual se había levantado y se colocaba una camisa blanca y limpia que tomó de su armario, con elegancia se dirigió a tomar su capa negra de Mortífago que yacía colgada en el espaldar de su silla. Con gentileza el muchacho extrajo la varita de Hermione del interior del bolsillo de su capa y con respeto se la extendió. No hicieron falta palabras para adivinar o por lo menos intuir lo que pasó. Fue un espectáculo de magia y colores, fue como el eco de una melodía vieja y antigua. Una delgada línea de magia manó del anillo de la chica yéndose a conectar con la varita que aun yacía envuelta en el pañuelo de Draco. Una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en los labios del chico el cual se limitó a inclinar su cabeza con sumo respeto, ante él estaba la varita de su antepasado lejano y el protector de Hermione.

- Por Merlín… ¿qué?... – Hermione balbuceaba asombrada. Con suavidad observó como la varita se escabullía del pañuelo y comenzaba a flotar hacia ella seguida de la línea formada por el anillo. Una varita hermosa muy larga de color oscuro y ribetes plateados. por su tamaño no parecía ser una varita ordinaria y mucho menos común, además…- ¿dé quien es esta varita Draco?... – se atrevió a preguntar aunque sus sospechas evidentes se negaban a plasmarse en su entendimiento.

- ¿acaso no es obvio?... sé que lo sabes, no eres ingenua… la magia reconoce a la magia Hermione…- le dijo Draco con calma.

- ¡¿Es la varita de Slytherin?!- preguntó Snape exaltado mirando a los chicos con los ojos desorbitados.

- Así es…- se limitó a contestar el chico en el instante en que Hermione con una sonrisa nerviosa asió la empuñadura de la varita. Un resplandor intenso cegó por unos instantes a todos los que en ese momento se encontraban en la habitación, más un grito de miedo salió de la boca de Hermione cuando un rayo poderoso salió disparado hacia la mesita de noche de Draco.

- ¡¿Qué sucede?!- exclamó Hermione sin poder soltar la varita de Slytherin. Con una explosión poderosa la hermosa mesita de madera estalló en pedazos dejando en el sitio a una pequeña varita la cual fue reconocida por Hermione de inmediato.

- ¡No te asustes!- le gritó Draco entre el ruido que provocaba el chocar de las energías de ambas varitas. Con miedo Hermione observó como su vieja compañera parecía retorcerse y resistirse a la magia de la varita de Salazar, más cuando se decidió a intentar detener ese vínculo, fue testigo de cómo su querida varita explotaba en diminutos pedazos convirtiéndose en polvo.

- ¡No! ¡¿Qué hizo?! ¡mi varita!- gritó Hermione mientras observaba como un pequeño polvillo mágico se desvanecía en el aire.

- Lo lamento, pensé que eso ocurriría… lo olvidé, no te advertí…- Draco se excusaba apenado por lo sucedido ante los ojos atónitos de todo.

- ¡¿Cómo sabias que pasaría?!- le preguntó Hermione con angustia en la voz- ¡Destruyó mi varita!.- aseveró con expresión de dolor.

- Lo sé porque también la mía fue destruida de esa manera…- respondió el chico con pesar sentándose a los pies de su cama exhausto. Hermione se volteó a verlo asombrada.

- ¿qué dices?...- se atrevió a preguntar mientras observaba como Draco afanaba nuevamente en su capa y extraía un avarita de similares características a la suya, esta era de una madera color rojizo oscuro casi negro, con una leve curvatura rústica la cual se encontraba enzarzada en una empuñadura de oro con una cabeza de león al final de esta.

- ¡oh Merlín¡…- exclamó la chica llevándose las manos a la boca espantada.- ¡Esa es la varita de Godric Gryffindor!.

- ¿cómo lo sabes?...- preguntó Draco extrañado.

- La he visto en ilustraciones… en los cuadros de mi sala común… en Hog…- Hermione palideció y se sentó en la silla donde antes Draco se encontraba. Sin duda alguna estaba choqueada.

- Pues déjame decirte que esta varita literalmente asesinó a mi vieja compañera de la misma forma de la cual la varita de Slytherin destruyó a la tuya… para bien o para mal ellas nos pertenecen ahora Hermione… ellas nos eligieron por algún motivo que yo aun ignoro…

- ¿Dónde las conseguiste? ¿acaso saqueaste sus tumbas o algo así?...- preguntó la chica mirando ahora con un poco de miedo la varita que aun sostenía entre sus dedos.

- Algo así… a decir verdad, así "_las obtienen_"… yo no las saqueé ni nada, pero sí, alguien más lo hizo…- Draco estaba confundido.- Verás, la única forma para un Mortífago que ha perdido su arma de guerra es arrebatar una por la fuerza o conseguirla de la manera en que yo lo hice… no todos pueden acceder a la segunda opción pues es una que cuesta mucho dinero. Hay que pagar una suma casi inaccesible para poder hacerse de un ejemplar de estos…- Draco resopló contrariado- Por lo menos para algo sirve la inconmensurable y sucia fortuna de los Malfoy. Comprar derechos y obtener cosas que nadie más puede…

- ¿Compraste estas varitas?...- susurro Hermione con extrañeza.

- Algo así… a decir verdad conseguí llegar hasta la dueña del negocio… una vieja bruja custodia un lugar en donde se encuentran… ¿recuerdas el mechón que te tomé?... bueno por medio de un conjuro extraño la vieja buscó alguna varita que reaccionara a tu magia, como respuesta dos varitas despertaron de su letargo, una era la varita de Gryffindor y la otra de Salazar… sin embargo…-

- ¿Qué paso para que tú tengas la varita de Godric, Draco?- Hermione se había puesto de pie y posicionado frente al chico el cual la miraba perplejo.

- No lo sé, cuando me acerqué algo extraño pasó… la varita de Gryffindor de volteó a mí y… destruyó mi varita, después de eso solo tengo imágenes borrosas, recuerdo que una rayo de magia me impactó muy fuerte en el pecho, recuerdo haber caído y haberme golpeado… más el resto es confuso aun… solo sé que cuando desperté la anciana reía exaltada y en mi mano yacía la varita en comunión con mi magia.

- Merlín…- susurró Hermione tragando grueso. En silencio observó los ojos de Draco y de alguna manera supo por qué la varita le había elegido a él… "_El mago no elige a la varita señorita, es la varita quien elige al mago…_" aun recordaba las palabras del viejo Olivander cuando ella compró su primera varita. Si la varita de Godric había sucumbido al chico que tenía frente a ella, sin duda alguna era por que Draco era un Valiente un Gryffindor de corazón; con asombro recordó las palabras de Narcisa que hace pocos momentos antes ella le había dicho en su habitación _"si supieras el gran parecido que este tenía al comportamiento de mi primo Sirius…"_. Con disimulo volteó la mirada hacia Narcisa, esta se la devolvía con fervor, _ambas sabían lo que pensaba la otra,_ Draco era un Gryffindor.

- Puedo entender por qué Salazar te escogió… además reconozco rasgos de la casa de Slytherin en ti, mucho más fuertes que en mi… pero yo… cualquier otra varita pero no _está_… sabes…- Draco se pasaba las manos por su cabello rubio despeinándolo contrariado.

- No intentes entender Draco…- le susurró Hermione con una calma infinita.- Si posees la varita de Gryffindor más te vale hacerle honor.

- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?...- Draco miraba a Hermione sin creérselo.

- Jamás lo haría Hurón…- Hermione le sonrió sinceridad.- ¿Qué tal una probadita a nuestras nuevas varitas?... ¡ay Morgana será épico!

(***)

Una bella chica vestida completamente de negro se paseaba inquieta por aquella habitación, a unos metros de ella un chico se calentaba las manos en la chimenea que ardía en el lugar y que elevaba un poco el frió ambiente de ese lugar.

- ¿Cuándo crees que Draco volverá…?- Pansy estaba en lo que parecía ser una amplia sala de reuniones.

- Cómo quieres que lo sepa Pansy… ya sabes que él no tiene horarios… además yo no me preocuparía por Draco ahora, debes ser más cauta y no andar sola por los pasillos de este lugar sin la compañía de alguien de confianza, ayer sorprendía a Wells asechándote cuando entregabas las misiones al grupo novato.-

- Es por eso que quiero que Draco vuelva, yo… me he decidido Blaise… voy a proponérmele yo, simplemente no puedo seguir esperando por él.- Pansy miraba sus uñas con firmeza como volcando sobre ellas su determinación.

- No lo hagas Pansy- masculló el chico con desánimo- sólo lograrás que te dé el rechazo definitivo, y en las condiciones en la cual te encuentras no considero que sea una noticia muy alentadora.

- No opines Blaise, tú no tienes derecho a decirme nada, sólo lo escupes así, porque estás celoso…- masculló la chica con orgullo.

- No me restriegues mis sentimientos en la cara… no te burles de ellos como si no significaran nada… el que yo te quiera no te da ningún derecho a burlarte de mi chiquilla estúpida… ya te veré corriendo a llorar en mi pecho cuando Draco te dé la espalda…- escupió el muchacho con odio y con dolor, las palabras de Pansy eran hirientes y mal intencionadas.

- Eso no pasará…- aseveró ella aun con su postura orgullosa.

- Querida, sabes que así sucederá… no camines sobres puentes de arena…-

- ¡Vaya!, pero qué tenemos aquí, si es la exuberante señorita Parkinson y su _mascota_ guardiana… ¿aun no vuelve Malfoy linda?- Ambos chicos no supieron en qué momento Wells estaba entre ellos, este estaba empapado de pies a cabeza y su túnica de Mortífago estaba bañada en sangre. Pansy sobresaltada se levantó del asiento en el que estaba y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos alejándose del muchacho.- ¡oh! Lo lamento preciosa, quizás no estoy en muy buenas fachas, pero en fin, decían que esta reunión era urgente… ya sabes por lo general me aseo un poco ante nuestro señor, pero considero que no voy tan mal, así él verá que sus órdenes son cumplidas a cabalidad…

- Sal de aquí Wells, en estos momentos no poseo la suficiente paciencia para aguantar tus estupideces…- masculló Blaise sujetando con fuerza la varita en el bolsillo interno de su capa, listo para acertar cualquier maldición a la menor provocación, estaba lleno de furia y odiaba a ese sujeto. Wells le miró con excitación y ansiedad mientras se giraba para lanzarle un beso al aire a Pansy y desvaneciéndose en el sitio para aparecerse a unos cuantos metros a la distancia en donde se encontraba su sitio justo en la gran mesa. Pansy horrorizada dio un suave respingo en su sitio.

- Lo odio…- susurró la chica tratando de recomponer su postura y sentándose nuevamente en su sitio al lado de Blaise.

- El quiere matarme…- susurró Zabinni sin dejar de mirar fijamente al chico al otro extremo de la mesa.- debo irme con más cuidado ahora.

- ¿estás bromeando eres uno de los Mortífagos más importantes del señor oscuro, nadie se atrevería a levantar su varita en contra tuya…- Pansy estaba impactaba, Blaise no sonreía y la chica podía notar su postura alerta y a la defensiva, con suavidad colocó sus manos a la altura de su boca escondiendo su expresión de tensión, en su boca una mueca desagradable le indicaba a Pansy que eso era más serio de lo que ella pensaba.

- Pediré que sea mi compañero, si te lo asignan te hará daño, él sabe lo que siento por ti… y tratará de hacerte miserable si con eso logra lastimarme, te juro que si tengo la oportunidad lo mataré…- susurró Blaise cerrando los ojos con fatiga…- no me importan las consecuencias…

- No te involucres en problemas Blaise, él es una de los perros mejor alimentado del señor oscuro, es intocable… además, si me lo asignan sabré defenderme…- un resoplido burlón escapó por entre los dientes del chico.

- Te mueres de miedo cada vez que escuchas tan solo su voz Pansy, jamás podrías ganarle si le temes… el miedo te hace inmediatamente la víctima en este cuento. Olvídate de hacerte la valiente, por lo menos haz que el esfuerzo de Draco por protegerte sea efectivo, él no es todopoderoso para que tientes tu buena fortuna, no abuses del cariño y respeto que Draco siente hacia ti…- Pansy estaba en silencio escuchando las palabras de Blaise, algo dentro de ello le raspaba el alma con dolor.- Draco está exhausto Pansy- continuó Blaise con su charla- …ha mantenido su postura desde que Lucius murió, y a pesar de todo, no ha bajado jamás la guardia en pos de proteger lo que quiere… él no lo dice pero lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que él está tratando de hacer las cosas bien… simplemente no puedo quedarme así sin hacer nada, dejándole cargar con todo el peso a él solo… yo… le ayudaré como sea.

- De qué estás hablando Blaise…- Pansy estaba impávida.

- Draco está tramando algo Pansy, aun no sé muy bien qué… pero es algo grande… y no es en pos de los Mortífagos, él hará algo para cambiar el curso de la guerra de eso estoy completamente seguro y no me quedaré de mero espectador… no me importa el riesgo, pero no seguiré aguantando por más tiempo esta situación, me niego a vivir mi vida o la que me queda sumido en este lugar miserable y decadente…-

- Por qué me dices esto Blaise…- Pansy comenzaba a temblar levemente en la expectativa de que alguien les escuchara.

- Calma, puse un hechizo silenciador, nadie nos oye… y respondiendo a tu pregunta… sé que no delatarás a Draco por que le amas, y la segunda… la razón por la que te digo todo esto, es para que vayas pensando de qué lado vas a estar…-

- Draco debe estar loco de tan solo idear una manera de traicionar el señor oscuro… Draco ¡Merlín! Él es la mano derecha del señor tenebroso, con todo ese poder piensa…-

- Piénsalo Pansy, ¿Quién mejor que él para hacerlo? Está dentro de su círculo… el segundo a bordo más confiable… es perfecto…-

- Señores…- una voz profunda se escuchó al fondo de la habitación, allí una persona inesperada apareció trayendo consigo la inquietud de muchos. Theodore Nott había llegado y se había situado a la cabecera de la mesa, en el mismo lugar que le correspondía a su señor. Nadie de los presentes que a esas alturas superaban la veintena de miembros dijo absolutamente nada por aquella actitud.- Tengo prisas, hay asuntos más importantes que debo atender, he de informarles que Crow está muerto, se le encontró tirado en un callejón del pueblo mágico de Newquay , nadie de los aurores conocidos y no conocidos se ha atribuido la victoria, es más, ninguno de ellos fue, esta reunión es para que estén alertas a un posible enemigo independiente y desconocido, tened cuidado y más precaución aun en sus misiones, las nuevas órdenes de mi señor es matar luego de indagar, no hay y posibilidad de ser piadosos, des-memorizar está terminantemente prohibido, no deben dejar un espacio para que os puedan atacar de alguna manera… no sabemos nada más. En fin eso es todo retírense… menos tu Zabinni.- en un instante todos los Mortífagos desaparecieron dejando a Pansy como ultima rezagada.

- Ve, espérame en tu cuarto y cierra bien…- le ordenó el chico levantándose de su cómodo sillón al instante que la chica se desvanecía de su sitio con un movimiento de su varita.

- Sígueme Blaise…- dijo Theo sin siquiera mirarle. Blaise miraba la espalda de Nott con suspicacia, ¿acaso ahora le des memorizaría? ¿se habría arrepentido de dejarle sus memorias con respecto a la situación del lago?.

- ¿Qué sucede Nott?- se atrevió a preguntar sin disimular su tono de preocupación. Entraron a un cuarto pequeño el cual fue hechizado por Theo en el mismo instante en que entraron.

- ¿Te decidiste?- le pregunto la mano izquierda del señor tenebroso sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Blaise supo a qué se refería de inmediato.

- Si, ya lo hice…- masculló con tranquilidad.

- ¿y bien?-

- Lo haré- dijo decidido. Blaise vio como Nott volcaba levemente su cabeza hacia atrás poniendo los ojos en blanco. Él jamás lo había visto en persona, solo lo había escuchado de cercanos a Lord Voldemort. Theo estaba viendo su destino.

- Dices la verdad, lo he visto… bien entonces te tengo una misión secreta Blaise… y para llevarla a cabo debes saber que yo soy el espía de la Orden del Fénix- Blaise trastabilló impactado, Theo no se andaba con rodeos, más se recuperó en un instante ya nada debía perturbarle ahora, se había transformado en un traidor a _la sangre._

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?...- pregunto el chico expectante y encontrándose con una sensación de alegría que le sorprendió. Hace años que no sentía ese sentimiento en el pecho una calidez mesclada con un miedo extremo. Estaba asustado.

- Quiero que te contactes con un miembro de la Orden, le he mandado un mensaje pidiendo su presencia, pensaba recogerla yo, pero es más seguro si puedo confiarte esa misión a ti, sombre mí siempre hay ojos que observan, Según Snape esta chica es la más confiable y estable de los miembros, él me la señaló.-

- ¿Snape?...- dijo Blaise contrariado.

- Si, él también es uno de los nuestros…- aseveró Nott con calma sin dar más explicaciones, Blaise podía notar como estaba tenso y acelerado.- bien, debes ir a este lugar… - Theo tocó la cabeza de Blaise y transmitió el sitio de encuentro.- no te diré el nombre del lugar ni donde queda exactamente es más seguro para ti, debes aparecerte y esperar a que ella llegue…-

- ¿Quién es Nott?...- preguntó Blaise nervioso.

- Lovegood… Luna Lovegood… debes ser extremadamente cauto, disfrázate como un Muggle con un perro y quédate esperando en el sitio que te indiqué, ella llegará también disfrazada con un gato en los brazos. La reconocerás si tararea la canción de cuna _el bebé levitando_… si la escuchas dile que es una bella canción para una Mandrágora; luego deberás arreglártelas para llevarla contigo.- Blaise estaba confundido, ¿qué clase de contraseñas tan estrambótica eran aquellas?, sin duda debían ser creación de esa chica. Aun recordaba la _rara_ personalidad de Lunática en Hogwarts, la que aparentemente no había cambiado ni tan siquiera un poco a pesar de que ahora ambos eran distintos y los años habían pasado…- _Lunática Lovegood,- _Pensó rememorando viejos recuerdos divertidos.

- ¿A dónde quieres que la lleve Theo?- preguntó Blaise con desasosiego, luego de su pequeño flash back.

- Malfoy Manor, allí nos reuniremos todos, hay cosas que aclarar y pactos de fuerza que firmar…-

- Bien… ¿eso es todo?- preguntó el chico con seriedad sin siquiera inmutarse ante la mención del hogar de Malfoy.

- Si, así es…- contestó Theo levantando una ceja con curiosidad y mirando a Blaise con detenimiento.

- Bien, me retiro, Pansy debe estar esperándome…- aseveró con inquietud.

- Creo que esta demás advertirte que te está prohibido comentarle algo a Parkinson, no es una bruja tan habilidosa como para confiar en ella.- Blaise miraba a Theo amenazante.

- Ella jamás me delataría o te delataría si supiera, ella es buena, jamás…-

- No dije que fuera mala Blaise, no dudo de la nobleza de su corazón… sino de su capacidad de bruja, se necesita valentía y fuerza para estar a bordo, y considero que ella carece de ambas virtudes, no confundas lo que sientes por esa chica, no debes nublar tu vista a realidad, Pansy es débil e inútil en esto, si deseas mantenerla a salvo, es mejor que vague en la ignorancia, puede que su sinceridad nos sirva de mucho al comienzo de esto…- susurró Theo interpretando ciertos flashes de posibles realidades. Las palabras del chico eran confusas, pero de alguna manera Blaise lo entendía perfectamente, él también reconocía que la chica que amaba era un canario en una jaula de buitres.-

- No te preocupes, soy profesional- respondió Blaise con calma.

- Jamás lo he puesto en duda, ya que se así fuera ya te habría matado Blaise… en fin eso es todo la misión debes hacerla mañana a las once de la noche en punto.- Nott movió su varita y abrió la puerta de aquel cuartito para desaparecerse en el mismo sitio. Blaise aun inmóvil tragó grueso, esa última amenaza había sido verdadera en esos instantes no supo qué le daba más miedo, traicionar a Nott o a Lord Voldemort. No había marcha atrás, estaba dentro y no se arrepentía, la cuestión era ahora convencer a Draco, sea lo que sea que ese estúpido estuviere haciendo era grande, y no menos peligroso; si iba a arriesgar su pellejo por lo menos metería sus narices hasta el fondo… "si iba a caer, iba a caer con estilo, después de todo era una serpiente orgullosa y digna de su estirpe…".

- ¿Dónde estuviste Blaise?- frente a él Pansy lucía nerviosa y ansiosa hace tan solo unos momentos Theo se había marchado y él se había aparecido en la habitación de la chica.

- No tengo por qué decirte lo que hice, es una misión especial… tan solo eso te diré…-

- ¿Desde cuándo haces misiones especiales para Nott?- la chica le miraba con aprehensión.

- ¿Desde cuándo tan preocupada?...- Blaise le sonrió con una mueca divertida mientras se quitaba las pesadas botas de su uniforme de Mortífago, Pansy lo observaba impasible.

- Sabes que meterse con Nott es sumamente peligroso, sea para lo que sea que te quería, seguramente no es nada bueno…puedes salir muerto… ¿acaso te has olvidado de ese pequeño detalle?...- Pansy caminaba de un lado a otro nerviosa.

- Déjate de estupideces ¿quieres?, ¡me mareas con tu caminata y tus tontas palabras!… ¡crece de una buena vez Pansy y date cuenta que ya no estamos en el colegio!… estamos en las ligas mayores ahora y el señor tenebroso no necesita a los débiles… ¡nunca se te ocurra mostrar esa cara de miedo frente a nadie!, me avergüenzas, con tu infantil y temerosa actitud nos pones en peligro a todos los que te rodeamos… ¡te vuelvo a repetir, y esta será la última vez niña estúpida… no le hagas las cosas más difíciles a Draco, si has decidido rechazarme por completo y has despreciado lo que te ofrezco, no vengas a llorar más adelante, te pongo sobre aviso que de ahora en más tendrás que velar tu sola por tu seguridad, no esperes tenerlo a él para siempre… a mí… ya me has dejado ir por tu propia voluntad.

- ¿Qué estás tratando de decirme Blaise?...- la chica lucía pálida y tenía los ojos empañados en lágrimas.

- Lo que oíste, estás sola ahora Pansy, buena suerte con ello…- Blaise bajó la vista fijándola en el suelo de piedra mientras dijo esas palabras, él sabía que la estaba lastimando enormemente, pero de alguna forma debía asegurarse que de una vez por todas esa chica podría defenderse sola. Unos instantes después de sus palabras y sin haber recibido respuesta oyó como la puerta de su habitación en la guarida era cerrada de un sonoro portazo dejándolo a él con su propio dolor.- Sé valiente pequeño canario…- susurró Blaise para terminar de hundirse en su propio sufrimiento.

(***)

Lejos de ahí en el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix una chica meditaba a acerca de ese importante encuentro que pronto vendría, a dos sillas de distancia, Ginny le miraba con curiosidad, ambas estaban descansando de la reciente reunión que la Orden había tenido, en la cual el principal asunto a tratar fue la muerte de Crow a manos de un _desconocido_.

- Luna… ¿Estás bien?...- le oyó decir a Ginny la cual se había acercado a ella y se había sentado a su derecha.

- Si Ginny, lo estoy muy gracias por preguntar, solo estoy un poco cansada después del interrogatorio… ya sabes…- aseveró la chica suspirando con cansancio.

- Lástima que no pudimos saber que fue lo que pasó, Neville no recuerda nada en lo absoluto, y más aun con Crow muerto… algo me dice que allí pasó algo importante…- adujo Ginny mirando penetrantemente un adorno que se encontraba elegantemente situado en la mesa de descanso la cual ellas rodeaban.

- Puede ser posible, pero no podemos quedarnos enfrascados en ese, debemos movernos a nuestro siguiente objetivo… de cualquier manera ya no podemos hacer nada…-

- Tal vez tengas razón Luna…- suspiro Ginny con pesadumbre- Bien voy a ver a Dora, Teddy debe estar despierto ahora.

Estaba nerviosa lo admitía, jamás se imaginó que ella…. Precisamente ella tuviera que contactar al espía de la Orden, su corazón aun latía fuerte en el pecho todo por la expectación de lo que se avecinaba, se encontraría con un Mortífago, esa era la instrucción, allí habría alguien esperándola para llevarla a quien sabe dónde, la probabilidad de que todo esto fuese una trampa era altísimo, sin embargo aquel mensaje provenía con el sello único del espía… era auténtico… la diferencia era que esta vez, requería solo un contacto. No era normal que se dirigiera a una miembro de la orden es espacial, por lo general los mensajes era dirigidos a Harry o a los miembros de la orden en general, jamás se dirigía a alguien en específico con nombre y apellido, pero esta vez así sucedió, allí en un pergamino sencillamente doblado estaba su nombre completo…

_Estimada señorita Lovegood:_

_Me dirijo a usted directamente después de haber consultado detalladamente sus antecedentes, usted es la única del grupo de Aurores a la cual puedo confiar tal misión. Estoy seguro de que usted posee las agallas y la inteligencia que se requiere para llevar a cabo esta encomienda. Es imperioso que este mensaje sea exclusivamente de carácter privado, el elfo que entregue este mensaje regresará a usted en cuanto la carta se destruya, esperando respuesta._

_Desde este instante entrego la misión:_

_Deberá encontrarse mañana a las 11:00 de la noche sola, disfrazada y acompañada solamente de su varita, con un elemento de mi entera confianza en el lugar que adjunto a esta carta, ambos se reunirán en el sitio especificado para luego ser trasladada al lugar al cuál por motivos de seguridad sólo le he indicado a él. No debe saber más al respecto que eso. Allí me reuniré con usted en persona. Esta misión tiene el carácter de alta seguridad, específicamente de clase Z. tiene prohibido comentar, o hacer mención de absolutamente nada a nadie. Este encuentro podría ser el comienzo de la última batalla contra el que no debe ser nombrado._

_Elija usted la contraseña se reconocimiento u objeto en cuestión._

_Atte._

_Sombra._

Luna observó compro una vez que hubo terminado de leer la carta, las hermosas letras escritas en el pergamino desaparecían para mostrar una hermosa imagen de algún lugar desconocido, se acercó a la lámpara que yacía en el escritorio de su habitación y la encendió para poder ver mejor, con detenimiento la observó fijamente para guardarla en su memoria tratando de grabar hasta los detalles más insignificantes de ella, el sitio no era ningún barrio mágico que ella pudiera reconocer, es más parecía una calle cualquiera del mundo Muggle. No alcanzó a pasar más de unos cuantos segundos cuanto la carta fue envuelta en llamas y consumida por completo. El mismo elfo doméstico que había aparecido con anterioridad hizo su acto de presencia con un leve plop.

- Dame un segundo…- le dijo Luna buscando con rapidez una pluma, con agilidad tomó un trozo de pergamino y escribió en el algunas palabras- creo que con esto será suficiente- con mano temblorosa le entregó al elfo la nota, este nervioso vigilaba en todas direcciones alerta a cualquier indicio de verse descubierto.- Ten… - le dijo Luna entregándole la pequeña nota, la cual apenas hubo rozado los diminutos dedos del elfo desapareció junto con él. Ya estaba escrito ahora solo le quedaba confiar y ser valiente. Si era verdad lo que esa carta contenía, esta misión era mucho más importante que cualquier misión que antes ella haya afrontado en todos los miembros de la Orden.

Afuera del cuartel Harry bebía un whiskey de fuego, acompañado por Ron y Neville, su expresión era indescifrable, grandes ojeras surcaban sus ojos, el cansancio había hecho mella en su semblante.

- ¿Te contactaste con él?- preguntó Ron al aire como dirigiéndose a nadie en especial.

- Espero respuesta…- contestó Harry serio y con voz ronca. Neville los observaba a ambos en silencio.

- Ginny sospecha Harry, debes ser más cauto…- aseveró Ron dando un largo trago de su propio vaso.

- Lo sé, no es como si ella no supiera lo que deseo… no pienso mentirle más… tampoco es como si le contase todo, pero no me empeñaré en esconderle nada, si tu hermana no acepta en lo que me he convertido ahora, es mejor que se aleje de una buena vez…-

- Eres cruel Harry, ella te ama, siempre lo ha hecho…-

- Y también amaba a Hermione Ron, aun así prefiere quedarse de brazos cruzados en vez de ayudar cazar a Malfoy… yo no soy tan bueno amigo…- masculló el chico con rabia.

- Yo tampoco lo soy…-

- ¿qué estás esperando Harry?, no hemos hecho nada más que misiones de espionaje… desde que ella se fue no hemos dado un solo golpe valioso…- Neville resopló en su sitio mirando con impotencia al niño que vivió.

- Lo primero es lo primero Neville, no haré nada hasta encontrarme a Malfoy y matarlo, será dos pájaros de un tiro, vengare a Herms y de paso debilitaré a Voldemort en el proceso, estoy arto de atacar las patas de la araña, debemos atacar el cuerpo… si he ordenado misiones de espionaje, es por dos razones importantes, la primera, necesito a todos los miembros fuertes y repuestos, no quiero más muertes en vano… y segundo… necesito encontrar una abertura para atacar…-

- Es por eso que contactamos a Sombra Neville…- Ron se había puesto de pie y se había acercado al chico.- le pedimos que nos dé a Malfoy.

- ¿Qué contestó?- preguntó Neville asombrado.

- Nada concreto, pero no se negó, dijo que debíamos esperar y estar preparados.- contestó Harry por Ron- muy pronto tendré su cabeza y mi paz.

(***)

En el patio de Malfoy Manor dos jóvenes jadeaban y respiraban con dificultad, a su alrededor todo cuanto vieran era destrucción, a lo lejos Snape miraba la escena con horror, sin molestarse en disimular la expresión de espanto que en su rostro, Narcisa parecía una estatua tallada en piedra, inmóvil de la impresión y aunque ella quisiera negárselo, con miedo. Habían sido testigos de un enfrentamiento nunca antes visto, ante ella su hijo se apoyaba con las manos en sus rodillas con una sonrisa que bordeaba a la conmoción, a unos metros de él Hermione aun sostenía la varita de Slytherin en alto, jadeando fuertemente sin dejar de observar a Draco.

- ¡Expulso!- exclamó ella sosteniendo con firmeza la varita, el chorro de luz que emano de ella fue tan fuerte que al lanzar su hechizo la onda expansiva de poder arrasó con parte del césped a los pies de Draco.

- ¡Protego!- con una hermosa y elegante floritura Draco repelió el hechizo con maestría dividiendo su poder el cual se estrelló contra una de las paredes de la Mansión. Sentía como una fuerza descomunal lo elevaba haciéndolo más rápido refinando sus sentidos, podía observar a lo lejos la perfecta postura de su contrincante la cual lo miraba con una media sonrisa, satisfecha.

- Aguamenti…- susurró Hermione a penas moviendo sus labios concentrándose en canalizar su magia través de esa nueva varita, sintió como esta alaba de ella, más bien alaba de su magia absorbiendo su intensidad, jamás había visto una ejecución tan hermosa en su vida, años de práctica podían entregar un nivel más avanzado, transformar un hechizo inofensivo en uno de ataque, sin embargo el nivel con el cual su conjuro salió, la tenía pasmada su habilidad perfectamente podía haber sido comparado con la de Dumbledore en su apogeo. Una gran pared de agua arremetió contra Draco con fiereza y belleza, observó como los ojos del muchacho se abrían sorprendidos y sobrecogidos por lo que veía. Con un movimiento sutil de varita el chico se desvaneció en su sitio, su cuerpo de transparentó dejando que la inmensa masa de agua le atravesara sin dañarle.- ¿hechizos no verbales he?...- le dijo la chica desde lejos caminando con elegancia y belleza Hermione transmitía seguridad a cada paso que daba, bella, fuerte e implacable, todo lo que ella hacía incitaba el corazón de Draco a no dejarse vencer, en respuesta este le sonrió lanzándole un hechizo con fiereza. Con una fluidez impresionante ella desvió el hechizo con enviándole otro a su oponente como respuesta, el duelo parecía a muerte, ambos estaban probando lo que podían hacer demostrándose mutuamente sus capacidades y conocimientos. Midiéndose ante los ojos del otro, apreciándose y sorprendiéndose.

Fue cosa de unos minutos en los cuales los hechizos surcaban el aire con velocidad y maestría, Hermione dominaba una técnica de pelea antigua, sus movimientos eran erráticos e inesperados, aun sin embargo Draco logró descifrar unos cuantos patrones de movimientos ocultos en los que aparentemente eran pasos el falso. Eran similares a los movimientos del que no debe ser nombrado, la chica modificaba el comportamiento de sus ataques y los transformaba en el proceso, mezclaba hechizos y los potenciaba… Draco se sentía extasiado.

- Lo lograrás engañarme con tus maquinaciones, ya sé que es lo que te propones…- dijo él al aire cuando en un instante Hermione se había desvanecido y se ocultaba con gran éxito. La chica era buena escondiendo su entidad mágica, por más esfuerzo que colocase para hallarla, simplemente le era imposible. Fue solo un acto reflejo, un presentimiento el instante en que ambos se lanzaron simultáneamente. Draco giró sobre su cuerpo para repeler en un instante un poderoso reducto. Ambos conjuros chocaron con fiereza, Hermione podía oír impresionada como una especie de chillido manaba del choque del poder de las varitas, allí en donde los dos hechizos se tocaban, en donde ellos dos medían sus capacidades un poder tratando de sobreponerse al otro, ambos en iguales condiciones y fuerza. Ninguno de los dos se preocupó por lo que podría suceder, ninguno de los dos tomo en cuenta la seguridad del otro, ambos absortos en un poder que esteban descubriendo.

- ¡HIJO!...- se escuchó la voz de Narcisa en el instante en que la conjunción de los dos hechizos colapsó creando una explosión poderosa. Draco saltó despedido hasta el río por la fuerza que manó del rompimiento del vínculo, Hermione fue protegida por la magia del anillo la cual la rodeó evitando que fragmentos asesinos de madera se clavasen en ella fulminándolos. - ¡Ya fue suficiente! Esto ya llegó lo suficientemente lejos, deténganse ambos. Narcisa se había acercado a los chicos sorteando en su camino los escombros que habían dejado al paso de su inofensivo enfrentamiento.- Hermione, querida ¿estás bien?.

- Lo estoy, Draco…- susurró Hermione corriendo en dirección al chico el cual había sido expulsado detrás de unas rocas que rodeaban el rio, estaba asustada, ¿y si algo le había sucedido?, sentía sus pies de plomo, se sentía lenta e idiota, más la calma llegó a sus oídos cuando escuchó una carcajada estridente proveniente tras las rocas. Con rapidez la rodeo para encontrarse con Draco tendido en el suelo de espaldas, completamente empapado por el agua y sucio por el barro, allí este aun se reía sin poder contenerse, incapaz de levantarse.

- ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué soy yo, el que siempre termina hecho un esperpento? No es digno de un Malfoy terminar como un cerdo después de que le patean el trasero…- una carcajada más fuerte a la anterior disipó la preocupación de la chica contagiándola a ella también.

- Descuida, Salazar me ayudo, si no fuera por él me hubiera atravesando una enorme rama afilada, date por ganador Hurón, por lo menos esta vez…- masculló ella entre risa y seriedad llegando a su lado y extendiéndole su mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

- Debo decir entonces que Gryffindor ha ganado…- sentenció el chico con petulancia, aceptando la mano de la chica sin dejar su expresión de autosuficiencia. Más de un instante a otro su expresión de logro se borró por completo en cuanto recordó las palabras de esa anciana-

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿ya no te hace gracia?...- dijo Hermione con astucia.

- No, no es eso… recordé algo importante, solo ahora comprendo… la anciana… ella dijo algo que no entendí muy bien, pero que ahora…-

- ¿Qué tras de decir?...- indagó Hermione confundida por la actitud contrariada de Draco.

- Es con relación a la magia de las varitas…-Draco se irguió para mirar de frente a Hermione en el instante en que su madre llegaba a su lado preocupada, al lado de ella su padrino había acudido también.- No es la magia de Gryffindor, es mía… ella dijo que ambos tendríamos muchas dudas con todo esto, pero a la vez me dio una respuesta que ahora encaja perfectamente… ella dijo que no utilizaríamos lo poderes de los fundadores si no que sería nuestra propio poder, nuestra fuerza_… dijo que estas varitas eran perfectas para nosotros ya que son idóneas a nuestra magia… este nuevo poder no es algo que sea de ellos Hermione… es…-_

- Lo sé, puedo sentirlo… además conozco el principio básico de una varita, estudie la creación de las mismas con Olivander los años que le quedaron antes de morir… si ahora poseemos este nivel… es porque siempre estuvo ahí… solo que…

- No teníamos la varita adecuada…- terminó de decir Draco asombrado de sí mismo.

- Un razonamiento muy simple, para tan calibre de desastre, debéis aprender a controlar su poder, no es para anda seguro no controlar ente tipo de explosión de magia, puede que ambos tengan razón en sus teorías, sin embargo, en mi experiencia nunca ha sido bueno expeler una fuerza mágica tan poderosa de una sola vez sin entrenamiento- Snape miraba a ambos chicos con preocupación- no deben olvidar que el hilo de magia esta inevitablemente unido al hilo de su vida, si gastan uno hasta el final irremediablemente ambos serían cortados, simplificando, si no se controlan ambos, morirán. Draco y Hermione se miraron comprendiendo la magnitud del problema.

- Necesito entrenarme…- dijo ella con aplomo soltando un suspiro preocupado.

- Ambos lo necesitamos…- Draco avanzó hacia la mansión goteando por todos lados. Hermione aun escondiendo su risa de burla le siguió en silencio a la vez que se arreglaba su cabello enredado por la batalla. El que antes había estado perfectamente peinado gracias a Narcisa ahora era un nido de pájaros. A medida que avanzaban a la casa, tanto Draco como Hermione iban arrojando _reparos_ por todos lados, llevados por la emoción de su enfrentamiento sin darse cuenta habían destrozado el lugar dejándolo peor que un basurero.

- Lamento no haber puesto un hechizo protector a mis flores…- susurró Narcisa en tono de reproche, mirando a ambos chicos que dos pasos más tras la miraron con vergüenza.

- Lo lamento Narcisa, prometo traerte una especie de flor muggle muy hermosa y difícil de obtener, créame le encantará…- afirmó Hermione resuelta a librarse un poco de la culpa.

- ¿Es muy bella?- preguntó la mujer con curiosidad.

- Bellísima…- aseveró la chica clavándole un codo en las costillas a Draco el cual solo movió la cabeza negando la situación sin poder creerse la facilidad que poseía aquella chica para dar vuelta el enojo y la voluntad de acero de su madre.

- ¿Qué es eso?...- preguntó de pronto Snape mirando fijamente como por sobre las rejas de la mansión entraba un halcón a toda velocidad. Draco con seriedad se adelantó a su padrino y levantó su brazo para que la hermosa ave se posara en él. Unos segundos de silencio lograron crisparle los nervios a todos.

- Es de Nott… lo conozco…- susurró el chico con un deje de molestia en la voz. Hermione quedó muda al lado de Narcisa, ambas mirando a Draco con intriga e inquietud. Con agilidad el chico desató el diminuto mensaje que el halcón traía atado a su garra, este sin esperar respuesta emprendió el vuelo a la vez que emitía un gran chillido amenazante.

- Que dulce…- susurró Hermione en respuesta a la actitud del ave, volcando su atención al papel que en esos instantes era leído con rapidez con Draco. Nada bueno podía ser cuando la chica notó como una mueca de asco se formaba en la boca de él.

- Tendremos visitas…- aseveró Draco con seriedad.- Nott traerá a alguien mañana, me indica que es su aporte a todo esto y que confiemos en ellos. Madre debemos abrir la mansión mañana a las 11:15 minutos, esa es la indicación para una aparición de dos personas nuevas.

- ¿Quiénes son hijo?...- preguntó Narcisa con un rictus en el rostro.

- No lo sé, no señala nombres…- Draco se veía molesto y alterado.

- ¿Confías en él?- le preguntó Hermione con preocupación adelantándose a su lado.

- No importa si yo confío o no… lo importante es saber si tú confías en Nott, puedo negarme o simplemente no abrir la mansión mañana…-

- Confío en él… por ahora…- ambos se quedaron viendo en silencio un par de segundos.

- Pondré seguridad adicional para mañana en caso de que suceda algo entonces…- Hermione sonrió complacida, _él siempre entendía lo que quería decir, a pesar de que no hubieran palabras._

- Perfecto…-

- Hijo, Hermione y yo discutimos a cerca de su nueva identidad…- Narcisa interrumpió en la burbuja de ambos para mirar a su hijo con calma.- Trabajaremos en ello desde hoy. Sin embargo, necesito que tú y tu padrino trabajen en crearle una identidad, necesito que averigüen alguna familia sangre pura que…

- Ya lo he pensado madre, será sumamente difícil… pero buscaremos algo…-

- Todo saldrá bien Draco… lo sé.- le susurró Hermione regalándole una sonrisa. Draco la miró con irritación.

- No pongas esa cara, como si todo fuera tan fácil… me irritas…- masculló el chico sin evitar esconder su malestar.

- Eres un genio al igual que yo, lo harás bien…- Hermione agitaba su mano restándole seriedad al asunto ganándose una mueca maligna por parte del chico.- Bien… creo que iré con Narcisa a…- Hermione se había quedado en silencio y repentinamente su gesto de felicidad y despreocupación se había esfumado. Con lentitud se volvió hacia Snape con los ojos muy grandes. Draco le miró con extrañeza.

- ¿Qué te sucede ahora rata?...- se burló él, más la chica apenas se inmutó por el apelativo, aun seria no dejaba de mirar al viejo Mortífago.

- Profesor… ¿Cómo me hicieron pasar por muerta?... digo… ¿Cómo comprobaron que era yo? ¿Cómo convencieron al mundo de mi muerte?- Nadie de los presentes se esperaba esa pregunta. Ya había un misterio revelado tras la historia, sin embargo el detalle no menso importante, cómo pudieron engañar al mundo entero de su muerte.-pensó.

(***)

Estaba tranquilo, había llegado a ese sitio con media hora de anticipación para asegurarse de que la zona estaba completamente fuera de peligro, y efectivamente así era, no había rastro alguno de magia reciente, estaba limpio y purgado de cualquier actividad que no fuera muggle, a su lado un cachorro de perro invocado por él, jugueteaba con un pequeño balón de hule. Así era como lo había visto en una fotografía inmóvil muggle, había invocado la apariencia del chico, su ropa su rostro, todo lo de la imagen; notó como varias miradas femeninas se le quedaban viendo fijamente, una que otra le guiñaba un ojo o se paseaban frente a él haciéndose las interesantes. A maldita hora se le había ocurrido transformarse en un modelo. Muchas chicas paseaban sus mascotas por aquel lugar, a cada una de ellas les dedicaba una mirada rápida y despreocupada, con pereza miró su reloj de pulsera… faltaban dos minutos para las 11:00 en punto. Con cariño recogió al pequeño animal del suelo para tenerlo en los brazos, _así eran las condiciones, _y se acercó al lugar exacto en donde debía encontrar a Lovegood. Nadie a su alrededor coincidía con las características necesarias, nadie parecía ser Lovegood, de repente una anciana delgadísima y desvalida tropezó frente a él, a pesar de la molestia que significaba la sujetó por un brazo, era un acto reflejo.

- ¿Está usted bien?- preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

- ¡Oh! Si, muchas gracias jovencito…- dijo la anciana mientras acunaba un bolsito de paja abultado en donde un gato horroroso se cara aplastada bufaba molesto por el traqueteo- ¡oh! No llores bebé, mamá se ha caído pero este joven apuesto le ha salvado…- de pronto Blaise escuchó como la anciana desvalida comenzaba a tararear _la canción_ en sus labios, con sorpresa Blaise identificó a la insignificante anciana como la chica que esperaba, un perfecto disfraz.

- Hermosa canción de cuna… bella canción para una Mandrágora…- dijo Blaise observando al gato, el cual al mostrar su cara entendió el _porqué_ de la Mandrágora, ambos era espantosos. Los ojos de la anciana se fijaron en él una fracción de segundo reconociéndose, a la espalda de la anciana una mujer les miraba disimuladamente desde la distancia. No supo cómo, ni por qué, pero de un instante a otro como si fuera de día reconoció una varita saliendo su bolso. Agradecía a Merlín sus sentidos de Mortifago, apresando a la _anciana _lanzó un _cunfundus_ a su atacante de manera verbal. Él había sido más rápido, su hechizo le pegó en el rostro directamente.

- ¡No es mío!…- le oyó susurrar a la anciana con aprehensión.

- Lo sé, es nuestro…quédate aquí y no te muevas, alerta.- aseveró Blaise atravesando la calzada y yendo a ver a la mujer la cual ahora era rodeaba por muggles curiosos.

- ¿Qué le paso?...- preguntaban algunos curiosos.

- Déjenme ver soy medima… médico...- dijo Blaise ocultando su varita en la manga se su camisa. Se acercó a la mujer y con un hechizo no verbal le borró la memoria. Una pequeña luz salió de su varita al emitir el hechizo confundiéndose inocentemente con una linterna de examinador.

- ¿Está bien chico?- le preguntó un hombre anciano a su lado.

- Si lo está solo esta desmayada… _enérvate… _- susurró para él a la vez que ayudaba a la mujer a levantarse y depositarla en una banca cercana.- Ve, ya despertó- alegó el chico con seguridad.

- ¿Crees que será necesario llamar a una ambulancia chico?- preguntó nuevamente el anciano, poniéndolo en aprietos, no sabía qué rayos era una ambulancia, pero sea lo que fuere, no era necesario.

- No señor, solo déjenla recobrar la conciencia, sus ojos no demuestran nada… solo se dio un golpe al caer…- aseveró poniéndose de pie y replegándose del lugar con cautela. Gracias al cielo nadie había reparado mucho en él y su aporte, como tampoco nadie notó cuando lentamente se escabulló entre el gentío curioso. A paso rápido volvió a cruzar la acera para acercarse a la _anciana._

- ¿y bien?- aseveró esta con voz quejumbrosa.

- Solo era un espía de campo, le borré la memoria… pero debemos irnos ahora…- aseveró Blaise ofreciendo su brazo a la anciana con cortesía.- nunca hay solamente uno, ¿puedes caminar más rápido?-

- Llegando a la esquina nadie nos vera…- respondió ella con aplomó sin dejar de vigilar su alrededor caminando demasiado rápido para una ancianita en sus noventa.

- Bien entonces sujétate firme, no nos apareceremos, viajaremos como lo hacen los Mortífagos, es más seguro e indetectable.- le aclaró Blaise ahora sacando su varita por completo.-

- ¿Dónde vamos?- Preguntó Luna con nerviosismo.

- Ahora no, además lo veras en unos instantes, puede que la sensación te moleste bastante. Sólo aguanta.- Apenas doblaron la esquina el chico murmuró suavemente en sus labios las palabras necesarias y una neblina oscura les envolvió a ambos haciéndolos ascender a una velocidad impresionante confundiéndolos con la negrura de la noche.

Simplemente no podía ver nada en lo absoluto, en su interior sabía que podía estar yendo directamente a una trampa y acabar muerta o aun peor, ser sometido a un Imperius y devuelta a sus amigos como un agente del enemigo. A pesar de sentirse así, algo dentro de su ser le indicaba que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, sea cual fuere su destino, este se estaba solidificando frente a sus ojos. Y ella sería parte de todo esto, lo sería.

- Espera…- ambos habían aterrizado en un callejón rural alejado de la luz de las luminarias y de gente curiosa, estaba mareada y sentía los pies entumidos. A su alrededor solo se podía distinguir árboles frondosos y olor a humedad. Sus manos le dolían horrores y se sentía desfallecer.

- Ten come esto, te ayudará, es una de las consecuencias de viajar por este medio, la magia negra consume mucha energía vital…- Zabinni le extendió una barra de chocolate a la chica la cual temblaba de frio encorvada en el suelo respirando entrecortadamente.

- No puedo… res… respirar…- balbuceó Luna acongojada.

- Con un demonio… aurores blandengues… aguamenti…- invocó el chico a la vez que hacía aparecer una copa y vertía dentro de ella un chorro de agua que hizo aparecer de su varita. Luna lo tomó con desesperación logrando abrir un poco sus vías respiratorias.- no te desmayes, no está dentro de mi misión cargar contigo a cuestas.

- Lo lamento…- se disculpó la chica temblorosa, tratando de recuperar el control de su cuerpo.

- Come el chocolate Lovegood, te ayudará, este tipo de aparición está basada en el vuelo fantasmal de los Dementores, sus efectos son muy parecidos y se curan de la misma forma…-

- Acabas de darme información valiosa para la Orden, ¿lo sabes?- aseveró Luna con su habitual calma y actitud. Blaise la observó con detenimiento y a pesar de que su apariencia y su voz eran distintas en sus ojos pudo vislumbrar a la chica rara que él recordaba de sus épocas de colegio.

- Aquí, entre nos puedo desmemorizarte…- contraatacó el chico divertido con la situación, mientras esperaba de brazos cruzados a que la chica se recuperara.

- Aquí entre nos, puedo no dejarte hacer eso… Blaise Zabinni.- Luna miró al chico con sus grandes ojos inocentes que lentamente comenzaban a tener la forma de su original dueña. Los efectos de la poción multijugos estaban acabando.

- ¿Sabías que era yo cuando viniste?...- preguntó el chico tratando de disimular su sorpresa al verse fácilmente reconocido.

- No, _Sombra_ no dijo quién era, solamente mencionó que era un elemento de confianza…- dijo la chica con sinceridad ahora mostrando más violentamente los cambios de la poción.- odio la Poción Multijugos…- le escuchó Blaise decir con desagrado mientras aun soportaba uno que otro temblor involuntario propio de la transformación.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste entonces?...- preguntó abiertamente él levantando su ceja rubia y estilizada aun con la apariencia del muggle de la revista.

- Tengo memoria fotográfica… bueno así dice que se le denomina según Harry, recuerdo cosas y escenas a la perfección con tan solo verlas una vez… puedo decirte Blaise Zabinni, que a pesar de los años no has cambiado ni una pizca tu manera de caminar…-

- ¿Dé que carajos hablas? ¿me estas tratando de decir que me descubriste por la forma de mi caminar? ¿estás bromeando?-

- Jamás lo haría Blaise Zabinni…- aclaró la chica ahora terminando de mostrar su cabello rubio, largo y hermoso.- ya no es necesario que sigas tomando tú la poción.

- ¿Me crees con estómago para beberme la esencia de alguien desconocido? Alucinas Lovegood… mis artimañas son mucho más _higiénicas_, no me tragaría nada de nadie si de eso dependiera mi vida, primero que el señor oscuro me cuelgue de cabeza…- masculló el chico con soltura agitando su varita y volviendo su apariencia a la normalidad sin esfuerzo ni dolor.

- Creo que podría a prender mucho de ti…- dijo Luna con asombro en su habitual expresión perdida.

- Ni te lo imaginas, aunque considero que la magia oscura te asustaría niña, eres demasiado buena…- masculló Blaise con sorna.

- No me asusta más que matar personas, lo cual ya he hecho Zabinni… no creo que el dolor que se experimenta sea mayor a cegar una vida…- el chico se quedó estupefacto ante dichas palabras, esa chica no se iba por las ramas su nivel de inocencia era tan limpio como su nivel de sinceridad.

- No creo que sea un tema que debamos hablar ahora, debemos apurarnos… no creo que espere por demasiado tiempo… de aquí nos apareceremos será más fácil para ti también. ¿lista?- preguntó el chico en el instante en que Luna se embutió por completo el último trozo de chocolate la boca.

- Mmmp…- asintió ella sujetando el brazo que Blaise le daba.

Cualquier expectativa le asustaba, pero nunca imaginó que llegaría específicamente a ese lugar, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda en el instante en que la reja principal de la Mansión Malfoy se desvaneció ante ella para dejarles libre la entrada.

- Nos esperan…- le escuchó decir a Blaise, este caminaba hacia la entrada principal a grandes zancadas siendo seguido de cerca por una Luna, la cual poseía una mirada perturbada.

- ¿Malfoy Manor?... este lugar es una de las guaridas del que no debe ser nombrado, ¿qué hago aquí?- preguntó Luna sujetando la capa del Mortífago momentos antes de que este se dispusiera a tocar la puerta.

- No me preguntes a mí, fue idea de Theo, él me ordenó que te trajese aquí…- masculló Blaise tan o más preocupado que la chica.

- ¿Theo?, ¿te refieres a Theodore Nott? ¿el es Sombra?- aseveró la chica asombrada hilando rápidamente las pistas y la información que poseía, era hábil en eso, después de todo era una de sus tareas dentro de la Orden, ver más allá de las cosas.

- ¿Sombra? ¿de carajos hablas?- Blaise se había detenido por completo. Luna estaba tan pálida como la luna que había esa noche y que alumbraba débilmente a su alrededor.

- Él es el espía de la Orden, el es la mano izquierda del que no debe ser nombrado…- Luna se había agarrado la cabeza con las dos manos perturbada por la revelación.

- Ni que me lo digas… y te llevaras una sorpresa mayor en cuento entremos aquí, ten la fortaleza suficiente para no desmayarte, no te sostendré ni nada, ya hice mi buena obra del día dándote chocolate… y para un Mortífago traidor créeme que fue suficiente.

- ¿sabes algo?- preguntó la chica con confusión.

- Tengo mis sospechas de lo que pasará ahora, pero no estoy completamente seguro, solo te garantizo que no será nada malo…- ten aunque sea difícil de sentir, un poco de confianza en nosotros.

- Veo que las presentaciones son innecesarias…- una voz diferente les habló a ambos desde la espalda, Luna casi se cae la impresión, ahí frente a ella y Blaise, un Mortífago de imponente altura y complexión les mirada ambos en silencio, oculto tras una atemorizante máscara la cual se desvaneció en el instante en que él mismo la hizo desvanecerse entre los dedos. Allí de pie estaba la mano izquierda del señor oscuro, con su rostro cincelado en piedra, sin ningún tipo de expresión u alteración que evidenciara sentimientos, el mismísimo Theodore Nott caminaba suavemente haciendo resonar sus pies sobre el pasto congelado de lo coche. Luna permaneció inmóvil y en silencio, frente a ella se encontraban dos de los más peligrosos vástagos del señor oscuro.

- Eres sombra…- sentenció la chica intentando no temblar de miedo.

- Así es… ¿sorprendida?- preguntó Nott, acercándose a la chica irguiéndose en toda su altura.

- Si…- respondió ella con sinceridad- pero debo decir que aliviada.

- Piensas bien Luna, Hermione siempre te tuvo en buen concepto y creo que su apreciación no era la equivocada…-

- ¿Qué hacemos en este lugar?, Malfoy asesinó a Hermione, no la nombres… no…- Luna se mordió un labio conteniendo su ira y tristeza.

- Si te he traído aquí, es por algo crucial, no pierdas el tiempo haciendo preguntas innecesarias…- Theo era implacable con sus palabras. Blaise resopló en su sitio sintiéndose tan o más molesto que la chica.

- Deja ya de hacerla sufrir Nott, no te hagas el interesante y entremos…- dijo Blaise tomado a la chica de un brazo y anunciando con su varita la presciencia de tres personas.

- Eres astuto, inteligente, y precavido, creo que no me equivoqué contigo amigo…- aseveró Theo con voz macabra.

- No me subestimes… y no soy tu amigo…- amenazó el chico antes de que una elfina muy pequeña abriera la puerta ante ellos.

- Bisy, avisa a la señora de la casa que estamos aquí.- la elfina los miró asombrada y con cierto resquemor les dejó entrar al lobby.

- Bisy, avisa a la señores, Bisy ordena que esperen aquí, si los mago no hacer lo que Bisy ordena ella los desaparece…- amenazó la elfina desapareciendo con un ¡plop! en su sitio después de cerrar la puerta principal. Luna con la boca abierta de la sorpresa miró a la elfina con asombro.

- Genial un Elfo loco, estúpida perturbación la de Draco, recoger elfos raros…- masculló Blaise entre divertido y ofendido por las palabras de la diminuta elfina.

- Merlín…- susurró la chica descolocada ante lo que veía, la elfina estaba pulcramente vestida y llevaba en sus manos un set de tazas de té. Con una sonrisa llena de dolor surcando sus labios.- "_si Hermione hubiera visto eso"…-_pensó en lo más profundo de su ser- _Una elfina doméstica de los Malfoy, amenazando a un par de Mortífagos y una auror al mismo tiempo…_

(***)

Su madre, su padrino y él se encontraban en el salón principal del ala sur de la Mansión, allí era donde por lo general se reunía con los Mortífagos, alejado por completo de la casa y cerca de las salidas más próximas y seguras de escape. Estaba nervioso e inquieto, no sabía que carajos se proponía Nott, disponiendo de su tiempo y la seguridad de los suyos… no estaba de acuerdo con nada de eso, pero Hermione le había dicho que lo necesitaban. Tenía que admitirlo, hasta él de daba cuenta de ese hecho, Theo era la otra mano del señor oscuro, necesitaban tenerlo de su lado o esto jamás acabaría. A su lado Narcisa y Severus estaban quietos, expectantes y ansiosos, vio el reloj de pared eran las 11 de la noche con 20 minutos, él sabía que en cualquier instante llegarían. Estaba preocupado, para proteger a Hermione ambos habían acordado de que ella esperaría en la sala más escondida y alerta dispuesta a correr o a intervenir si era necesario, de alguna manera era el apoyo sorpresa que había, era el momento de probar su valía, si debía matar lo haría.

- Amo, los Mortífagos han llegado señor, y traer con ellos a una chica…- el corazón de Hermione saltó de su pecho inquieto y nervioso por alguna razón, ahí había algo lo presentía. Con ansiedad apretujó la varita que sostenía en su mano derecha.

- _Calma Hermione… respira…- _se decía a sí misma, recordando movimientos y controlando su respiración.

- ¿Quiénes son Bisy?- preguntó Draco poniéndose de pie alerta.

- El señor Nott, el señor Zabinni y una chica rubia muy bonita… ¡Bisy los encerró en el lobby amo, si el amo desea que se vayan Bisy los saca!- dijo la Elfina con determinación sacando una sonrisa en Hermione y Narcisa.

- Calma pequeña hermanita…- le susurró Draco palmeándole la cabeza entre ambas orejas.- quiero que los traigas hasta aquí y te quedes cerca de Hermione escondida, a mi señal te la llevas a la casa de campo del abuelo, ¿entendiste?.

- Bisy entiende amo y está preparada para luchar por la familia…- aseveró la pequeña con mirada amenazante.

- ¿acaso entrenaste a tus elfos en pelea Malfoy?- susurró Hermione nerviosa oculta tras un hechizo que la volvía invisible.

- Claro que no rata, pero qué harías tu si alguien amenaza a tu familia…- dijo el chico colocándose en un lugar estratégico del salón.

- Mmmh…- asintió la chica a unos metros de él aunque Draco no le viera, podía percibir su leve presencia oculta tras un inmenso espejo.

Un suave plop, se sintió nuevamente en la sala cuando una visión irreal apareció ante Hermione, con claridad vio a Blaise que miraba a todos lados preocupado y tenso fijando su vista en Draco con respeto, el chico había cambiado y se veía realmente mal, tenía ojeras profundas y lucía notablemente estresado. A su lado Theo con su misma expresión de póker de siempre se erguía estoico y miraba la escena aburrido, más lo que casi hizo que muriera ahí mismo fue reconocer un rostro delicado y soñador quieto y sereno tras la espalda de Zabinni, allí su amiga su querida amiga Luna miraba a Draco con dolor.

* * *

Kuaaaa… estoy agotada, pido perdón a todos los amigos lectores por mi retraso, no tengo justificación más que decir que mi demora se debió a mi cansancio. He estado un poco enferma esta última semana y no he rendido como se debía, mi tiempo se ha reducido enormemente y mi trabajo me deja el tanque de gasolina vacío. Solo puedo pedirles perdón y espero no decepcionarlos, me sentía fatal por no poder cumplirles el día que dije, mis dolores de cabeza han aumentado últimamente, no sé si es por la calor que hace aquí en mi bello país o es porque es otra cosa (espero que no, no deseo ir a médico).

Este cap es más largo como prometí que sería, y espero les haya dejado alucinando, como leyeron la acción esta al borde de la esquina.

Quiero contarles una noticia que me tuvo hiperventilando por dos días, el 22 de Diciembre recibí un gratificante Review de una lectora **LunaWhite29**, en el, ella me hizo saber de un concurso de Dramiones que se estaba llevando a cabo en un Blog de México, y me contó la increíble sorpresa de que estaba YO, esta humilde servidora, nominada en varias categorías! Entre ellas el fic, más largo, como mejor escritora etc. CASI SE ME SALÍO EL ALMA CUANDO ME ENTERE! No sé quién pudo haberme nominado con tan grande honor! ¡Merlín! Sea quien sea MUUCHAS GRACIASSS! Ha sido una sorpresa y regalo de Navidad precioso. Los resultados creo que se verán a principios de febrero, las votaciones eran hasta el 13 de enero. Estoy feliz por ello, independiente de que si quedo en algo o no ya me siento una ganadora porque alguien con tan buen corazón haya considerado mi historia lo suficientemente buena para ser nominada (Dios me siento como si me nominaran a un OSCAR!) soy sinceramente feliz deseo la paz mundial! Jajajajaj! Gracias a LunaWhite29 por enviarme el link con la página fue un regalo hermoso!

**Este capítulo, va dedicado a Luna White29 por su obsequio, y a Lucrecia y Mari por su entusiasmo! Las adoro! Por ustedes aguanto mi dolor de cabeza hoy.**

Próximo capitulo estimativo para el lunes 3 de Febrero.


	18. Alianzas

**A leer GO!**

* * *

**Alianzas.**

Ahí estaba ella, mirando con desprecio al hombre, al Mortífago que había asesinado a Hermione, aun no estaba segura qué cosa era lo tan importante que Sombra tenía en mente, pero de algo estaba completamente segura, si algo no le parecía bien mataría a Malfoy ahí mismo aunque eso le costara la vida, las oportunidades de encontrarse con él eran probabilidades de una en un millón, escasas e imposibles, si este _plan_ no salía bien ella se encargaría de vengar a su amiga.

- ¿Qué hace Lovegood aquí Nott?- Masculló Draco con voz impasible tratando de no sonar alterado.- ¿y Blaise?...- escupió inquieto.

- Yo debo hablar contigo Draco, he decidido unirme al bando de los buenos o al bando donde estes jugando tú…- aseveró el chico con la lengua un poco trabada, lanzando sus palabras sin ningún tipo de precaución, estaba nervioso y la situación era crítica, conocía el poder de Malfoy a la perfección… Draco podía engañar a la mayoría de los Mortífagos, pero él había sido testigo de su gran poder, una cosa muy diferente es que no lo mostrara habitualmente, el muchacho era cauto, precavido, nunca demostraba lo que realmente era, a los ojos de Blaise el muchacho era aun más peligroso que el mismo Wells, el último no tenía reparos a la hora de mostrar sus habilidades, sin embargo su antiguo compañero de casa prefería las sombras, pasar inadvertido y parecer débil… pero él sabía Draco era todo lo contrario, su pasividad era la característica más poderosa, jamás perdía la cabeza un Mortífago Letal a la hora de demostrar por qué era él la mano derecha de Voldemort. Con espanto observó a su lado a Theodore Nott, este gesticulaba una expresión de relajo increíble, parecía de día de campo observando con real dejación la decoración del salón.

- Baja tus hormonas Malfoy, estamos aquí en paz…- dijo Nott con voz floja, dejando en su lugar una hermosa figurilla de un dragón de cristal, para luego sentarse sin ser invitado acomodándose en un mullido sillón de cuero.- Siéntate Luna, te vez cansada- le ordenó este con dejación llamándola por su nombre como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. La chica inmóvil aun en su sitio medio escondida tras la espalda de Blaise tenía la mirada fija en Draco, expectante y alerta.

- Puedes hacerlo…- le susurró Draco suavizando su mirada hacia la auror, la cual saltó casi imperceptiblemente en su sitio.- no temas, no te haré nada… tengo muchas razones para agradecerte…

- ¡Tu mataste a Hermione!...- explotó la chica provocando que todos los presentes fijaran su vista en Draco de inmediato, sin dejar que este terminara de hablar.- Luna sacó su varita y lo apuntó directamente.

- ¿vas a matarme?...- susurró el chico sin expresión oscureciendo su mirada de un instante a otro, como si otro ser tomara control de sí mismo, un ser oscuro y lleno de dolor.- ¿vas a arriesgar esta misión?...- Hermione, escondida en su hechizo miró a Draco encandilada, el aura oscura que el chico emitía sin mayor esfuerzo que el poder de su mirada, entumía hasta los dedos de su mano en donde ahora apretaba con mayor fuerza la varita de Salazar.

- ¡Eres un malnacido! ¡Te salvé la vida cuando Harry y los chicos te apresaron! ¡te ayudé, sin saber que tú eras el asesino de Hermione!- La mano de la chica no temblaba un solo milímetro.

- Pues te recuerdo que te lo agradecí, o ¿acaso la pequeña Weasley no te traspasó mi mensaje? ¡Oh!, lo olvidaba, ¿Acaso no llegó ella sin un solo rasguño a casa? ¿o es que no les dijo que, _yo_ le deje ir?... déjame adivinar, les contó que me noqueó en una racha de suerte Gryffindoriana y salió limpia y valientemente a salvo…- Draco miraba a Luna con fijeza, su tono había dejado cualquier cortesía y no se molestaba en disimular su enfado.

- Eso…- El labio de la chica temblada de impotencia y duda. Cómodamente en su sillón Theo tenía una mueca divertida en el rostro, y su cuerpo convulsionaba casi imperceptiblemente conteniendo su risa.

- Señorita, le ruego bajar la varita, está usted en mi casa…- ordenó Narcisa de forma suave pero claramente transmitiendo el típico tono de amenaza que Hermione conocía.

- Ya Malfoy…deja de hacerla sufrir y dile la verdad… es para eso que la he traído, necesitamos avanzar de una vez…- dijo Nott con voz fastidiada, sin embargo Luna apenas fue consciente de lo que escuchó, dominada por su ira y cegada completamente ante el resto de los presentes, y más aun después de ver el rostro sin preocupaciones y burlesco de Draco Malfoy, atacó. Para Hermione fue tan claro como el día, fue solo un leve gesto en el rostro de Luna, la que la delató. No supo cómo pero de pronto un rayo verde había salido de la varita de Luna tan rápido que todos los presentes de quedaron pasmados. Gracias a los reflejos de Mortífago de Draco este se quitó de su trayectoria por un pelo, tirándose prácticamente al suelo. El conjuro chocó violentamente contra la pared dejando un cráter de proporciones, Hermione sintió como la mansión reaccionaba cambiando el estado de Luna de _invitada a agresora_, hasta ese entonces la chica jamás había sentido la voluntad de la mansión de esa manera, con calma hizo lo que Narcisa le había enseñado y dejó fluir un poco de su magia hacia las paredes en la cual su voluntad de sosiego y de dueña apaciguó de inmediato a Malfoy Manor. Una seguidilla de maldiciones volaron por la cabeza del chico el cual solo se limitaba a esquivar los ataque de la auror a toda velocidad, con orgullo Hermione observó como Draco se negaba a atacar, él ni siquiera había desenfundado su nueva varita. Nadie de los presentes reaccionó de inmediato, estaban atónitos por las agallas de Luna. Más la batalla se terminó a penas había empezado cuando un expelliarmus salido de no sé donde le impactó en el pecho a la chica tumbándola con un poco de fuerza. La varita de Luna voló por el aire yéndose a detener flotando sobre la cabeza de Draco, el cual aun alerta respiraba agitado sentado aun en el suelo con su varita ahora en alto dispuesto a repeler ataques. Luna miraba la escena confundida, nadie de los presentes había hecho algo para ayudar al chico y nadie le había hecho nada a ella, más su confusión se disipó cuando una nueva silueta traslúcida comenzó a materializarse al costado de Draco, misma silueta la cual sostenía su varita en el aire… con asombro la chica distinguió un cabello castaño largo, liso y sedoso caer por la espalda de lo que aparentemente era una mujer, ésta estaba de espaldas a ella hablándole a Draco en susurros acuclillada a su lado. La auror fue testigo de cómo el Mortífago la miró con algo que a Luna le sorprendió, Draco cambiaba su mirada de aquella mujer a ella con _miedo…_

- Debo hacerlo, Draco…- Hermione a penas susurraba las palabras mientras sostenía la varita de Luna apretujada contra su pecho.- Por favor…- El chico levantó una mano con delicadeza y acarició su mejilla con resignación mientras con una sacudida de cabeza negaba con desasosiego.

- Haz lo que consideres correcto…- Hermione le sonrió terminando de deshacer su hechizo desilusionador con una elegante floritura de su varita.

- ¡CARAJO!- gritó Blaise en cuanto Hermione volteó el rostro para ver a los inesperados invitados. Luna estaba en shock.

- ¡Sorpresa!- exclamó Theo sin mucho entusiasmo, siendo su comentario completamente inadecuado a la situación, aun sentado sin moverse de su cómodo lugar rodó los ojos con su habitual expresión aburrida grabada en el rostro.

- Luna… Luna…- Hermione se había detenido a medio camino del lugar en donde la auror se encontraba. La chica estaba con los ojos fijos en Hermione con la respiración contenida.- Luna soy yo… soy Hermione…- Draco a la espalda de la Hermione fruncía el seño preocupado.

- No… no… no es… ¡mentira!...- Luna miraba a la chica con espanto- en un arranque de magia involuntaria la auror dejó escapar un hechizo en contra de Hermione la cual sorprendida no levantó su varita. Una onda de choque impresionante envolvió a los presentes, allí a su lado una serpiente blanca se cernía alrededor de las piernas de Hermione protegiéndole.

- _Ress… ssiit ha…_- susurró Hermione acariciando a la hermosa serpiente la cual ululó juguetona a su alrededor para luego disolverse en el aire.

- ¡DEMONIOS!- exclamó Blaise a punto de desmayarse.

- ¡no puede ser yo te vi, yo realicé las pruebas a tu cuerpo! ¡yo lo confirme, estas muerta! ¡¿Qué CLASE DE MALDICION ES ESTA?!- Luna gritaba como posesa, respiraba alterada y sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas con un dolor tan palpable que todos pudieron sentirlo, Narcisa miraba a la auror con lástima y rostro compungido.

- No hay maldición Lovegood, ella es Granger…- esta vez fue Blaise el que habló mirando a la chica con un poco de idolatría, a penas digiriendo el hecho de que él la escucho hablar en pársel. Hermione desvió un instante su mirada de Luna a Zabinni, el escrutinio del muchacho le alteraba los nervios.

- Esto no… - Luna miraba a su alrededor como buscando algo con qué defenderse, con dificultad se fue poniendo de pie conforme controlaba su impresión y trataba de encontrar un sentido a todo. Aun perdida en el mar de sus pensamientos no atinaba a nada más que mirar con dolor el rostro de _Hermione._

- Luna estoy viva, Draco no me asesinó… él me salvó la vida… soy yo, mira…- aseguró Hermione levantando la manga de su blusa y mostrando en su brazo la marca que alguna vez Bellatrix le había dejado… "Sangre Sucia"…- además tú tienes un secreto que solamente lo sabemos Ginny y yo, _control voluntas…-_ Susurró Hermione con una sonrisa llena de cariño, un gritito de emoción contenido hizo a Hermione entender que Luna le creía y cerrando la distancia que las separaba corrió a abrazar a su amiga con fuerza, la auror emitió un sonoro alarido de dolor correspondiendo el abrazo de la chica. Luna vociferaba a todo pulmón sus alaridos de dolor mescla de sufrimiento y alegría, los cuales solo eran parcialmente sosegados por el abrazo de Hermione la cual acunaba la cabeza de la chica con consuelo. Draco desde la distancia miró a los presentes con un poco más de alivio, soltando el aire que minutos antes tenía dolorosamente contenido en sus pulmones. Sin creérselo algo dentro de su propio corazón se liberó. Se sentía en empatía con Lovegood, él había sentido lo mismo cuando comprobó que Hermione estaba viva el día que regresó a la Mansión. Carraspeando suavemente llamó la atención de los presentes. Hermione y Luna le observaron consternadas.

- Iremos al salón principal Hermione, te daremos un poco de espacio, cuando creas pertinente, ve con nosotros, te esperaré allí…- Draco se había acercado a la chica y había acariciado levemente su espalda al decir aquellas palabras, ante la atenta y fulminante mirada de Nott. Esta le miró con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos y capturó la mano de Draco antes de que este de girara.

- Gracias Draco… iré enseguida…- el muchacho sonrió con sinceridad asintiendo, dando un suave apretón a la mano de Hermione que posaba en su brazo, ante unos ojos sorprendidos y desorbitados de Luna.

- Gusto en verte, Lovegood…- le saludo Draco con sinceridad, antes de salir del cuarto seguido por el resto de los presentes.

- ¿Por Merlín qué está pasando aquí…?- dijo Luna entre sollozos desesperados, despejando su rostro del cabello que se le había pegado al rostro por las lágrimas. En un segundo de realidad, impactada se fijo en las ropas que Draco llevaba, una camisa holgada y unos pantalones… muggles.

- Siéntate…- le dijo Hermione sin dejar de abrazarla.- Santo cielo Luna, no puedo creer de que estés aquí conmigo… yo… estoy tan emocionada como tú…

- ¿Cómo paso todo esto?... ¿Malfoy?... ¿ese chico de verdad era Malfoy?...- Luna boqueaba contrariada.

- ¿Ha cambiado verdad?... te sorprenderías todas las cosas que ambos hemos vivido amiga, Draco es increíble…

- ¿Hermione, es verdad eso? Digo… esto es tan inverosímil… ¿cómo es que estás viva?...- Luna tocaba el cabello liso de la chica con admiración, como si mirara la cosa más bella del mundo.- tu cabello…

- Eso es de parte de Narcisa…- rió la chica con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, llena de emoción y alegría.

- Eres tú, pero te ves tan diferente… casi podría decir que eres otra persona…- susurró Luna respirando largamente.

- Tal vez he cambiado, pero en el fondo sigo siendo yo Luna… han pasado tantas cosas… sé que cuando lo sepas todos confiaras en mí, en Draco y su madre…-

- Esto es tan increíble… vives Hermione… no lo puedo creer… pero debes contarme todo, cómo…-

- Es una historia tan larga y dolorosa que no podría contártela toda jamás… ¡oh! Amiga les he extrañado tanto todo este tiempo…- Hermione apresaba con fuerzas las manos de Luna verificando que todo lo que estaba viviendo no era un sueño.- Escúchame atentamente, lo que voy a contarte es ahora una parte muy importante de mi vida ahora. Amiga debes guardar esto en secreto antes que todo, nadie debe saber aun que estoy con vida, mucho menos Harry ni los chicos, si Theo te trajo aquí es porque él sabe que tú no le dirás absolutamente nada a nadie…

- Hermione, no entiendo nada… Nott es sombra, ¿lo sabías?- Luna se agarraba la cabeza con las dos manos conmocionada.

- Lo supe hace muy poco, Draco me lo dijo…-

- Merlín Hermione, él es la mano izquierda del que no debe ser nombrado… y ahora Malfoy que es su mano derecha… ¿te das cuenta que por esa puerta acaban de salir los dos hombres más importantes del señor oscuro?...- Luna miraba a Hermione con sus grandes ojos, apenas creyéndose ella misma sus propias palabras.

- Si, lo sé amiga… y lo mejor de todo es que ambas manos son traidoras y ayudarán son su vida a la caída de su maestro…- Con una sonrisa Hermione tranquilizó a Luna y procedió a contarle toda la historia.

No supo cuántas horas habían trascurrido, Hermione trató de resumir en la menor cantidad de palabras posibles todo el tiempo que había estado _muerta, _a medida que la historia se profundizaba Luna iba cambiando su expresión cada vez más impresionada. Hermione le contó todo lo que consideró prudente, desde las habilidades de Theo, el anillo de Slytherin… Anna… las varitas… y lo que más sorprendía a Luna, esa nueva y desconocida personalidad de Draco.

- ¿Me quieres decir que él hizo todo eso, Malfoy?, ¿el fue capaz de hacer todo eso… solo?- Luna no daba crédito a toda la información.

- Y eso que me reservo algunas otras cosas… te diré una sola… ¿ves esta casa? Malfoy me la ha legado por completo, junto con toda su fortuna…- Luna negaba con energía.- Lo sé, los sé, parece inverosímil, pero créeme Luna, cuando te digo que Draco es uno de los hombres más valientes, y buenos que conocido en mucho tiempo…- Hermione sonreía feliz a su amiga con un dejo de emoción en la voz.- El Hurón está lleno de sorpresas…

- Estoy… estoy… no sé como estoy Herms… yo…- la auror se dejó caer con pesadez al espaldar del sillón en el cual se encontraban, llevando su mano izquierda a su cien.

- Imagino cómo te sientes, pero debes cumplir lo que te pedí. Es importante que guardes absoluto secreto…-

- ¿Pero Hermione? ¿Por qué le quieres ocultar ESTO a los chicos?, digo si supieras como han sufrido… ellos aun sufren cada día tu pérdida, si supieran que estas viva…- Luna estaba confundida.

- Tengo una razón para ello…- Hermione de había puesto seria y los ojos de la chica refulgían de expectación.- Luna me convertiré en Mortífago…

(***)

Lejos del salón de las chicas, Blaise bebía desesperado de su copa de Whiskey de fuego.

- Hiciste bien Zabinni, buena jugada al desmemorizar al chico… sin sangre no hay culpa…- aseveró Nott condescendientemente- de cualquier manera me encargaré de sacarlo de ahí lo más pronto posible.

- Si sigues así, vas acabar con mi reserva de un año…- aseveró Draco mientras él encendía un cigarrillo y le daba una gran bocanada ante la reprochadora mirada de su madre.

- ¿Lo dices tú?, estás tan nervioso como yo, a mi no me engañas, solo fumas cuando estás cagado de miedo… ¡es más! La única vez que te he visto fumar, a parte de ahora, con esa desesperación fue cuando se suponía tenías que matar a Granger… ¡cuando se suponía!.

- ¡Te partiré la cabeza en dos si no te callas!- amenazó Draco apagando su delator cigarrillo con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

- Hijo contrólate…- le increpó su madre con autoridad, sin dejar de vigilar al misterioso Mortifago que les acompañaba, Theo estaba ensimismado, mirando las llamas de la chimenea en completo silencio.

- ¡Merlín! Yo, diablos Malfoy, jamás pensé que sería esto, digo… yo ese día les vi hacer eso extraño con el elfo, pero ¿esto?... ¿te das cuenta de lo que pasaría si el señor oscuro se entera?, ¡CARAJO! ¡NO MATASTE A GRANGER, LA MUY CONDENADA ESTA VIVA Y LA TIENES ESCONDIDA EN TU CASA!...

- ¿Quieres bajar el tono Zabinni? Ya tengo suficiente con una molestia en mi casa como para que también te tenga que sacar a ti, aun no me pagas por haber espiado…- dijo Draco mirando a Nott con desprecio.

- Diablos hombre, no hables así, aquella vez no quería espiar fue solo casualidad, en vez de amenazarme deberías agradecer que mantuve mi boca cerrada… ¡Merlín!, yo sospechaba que algo estabas tramando, ¿pero esto?, si hasta yo creí que aquella vez había visto mal… ese elfo tomando la forma de Granger frente a mis ojos…

- ¿qué elfo?...- preguntó Narcisa con extrañeza.

- Un elfo que se veía muy viejo y enfermo, este-

- ¡Que te calles Zabinni!- gritó Draco levantándose intempestivamente de su escritorio y yendo a tomar al chico por el cuello.- ¡¿Qué acaso no sabes obedecer órdenes?!.

- ¿Qué elfo Draco?...- esta vez aquella voz hizo al chico voltear sorprendido, frente a él Hermione entraba en el salón en compañía de la auror, caminando con suavidad hacia él.- ¿Qué Elfo Draco?- volvió a preguntar ella mirando de soslayo a Narcisa la cual se había puesto de pie e interrogaba con la mirada a su hijo.

- Fue el elfo que se hizo pasar por usted… señorita Granger… horas atrás me preguntó cómo habíamos logrado engañar al mundo con respecto de su muerte…- esta vez Snape se había puesto de pie a acercado a la chimenea en donde por primera vez Theo había reaccionado y mirado a su antiguo profesor con interés.

- Quiero escucharlo… -aseveró Hermione mirando a Draco que aun no soltaba a Blaise, el cual tenía sus manos en alto haciéndose el inocente.

- A mí también me da curiosidad saberlo, mis poderes se limitan mucho cuando son criaturas mágicas… no poseo dominio con ese tipo de magia…- aseveró Nott interesado.

- ¡Pf!…- un resoplido burlón salió de los labios de Draco el cual se había ido a sentar al lado de Hermione en un gran sofá. Al otro lado de la chica Luna miraba con curiosidad al increíblemente cambiado Draco.- Ahora comprendo por qué demonios casi me matas cuando dejamos el cadáver de ella cerca del ministerio, ¿de verdad no viste nada? ¡Creíste que la había matado!… siempre me pregunté cómo fue que te creíste todo ese teatro con tus poderes de vidente, "_debiste haberla visto viva"_…- aseveró Draco al instante en que invocaba de su nueva varita una manta mullida y tibia y la cernía sobre Hermione a su lado.- _estás pálida… quieres que te sirva algo caliente…- _susurró Draco con afecto ante los atentos oídos de Luna.- Hermione le sonrió de lado agradeciendo la manta y negando con la cabeza al ofrecimiento del chico- los ojos de Luna recorrieron el camino de la mano de Hermione a la mano de Draco. Su amiga palmeaba la mano del Mortífago en agradecimiento. Con asombro Luna fue testigo de algo que ella jamás creyó posible…_"Hermione y Draco tenían una relación…"_ de eso estaba segura, aunque aun no sabía de qué tipo. Increíble. Al costado de Luna un aliviado Zabinni había arrimado un sillón predispuesto a escuchar todo lo que de dijera, este con una mirada perturbada y fija en Hermione se limitaba a intentar pasar desapercibido replegándose silenciosamente en su sitio. La auror en iguales condiciones, hizo lo mismo.

- Déjense de arrumacos y larga esa historia ya Draco…- aseveró Nott molesto ante la atención que su mejor amigo le daba a la chica.

- Si no vas a decir algo productivo guárdate tu sarcasmo para después Nott… no es mi culpa que no te des cuenta que Hermione aun está en proceso para recobrar todas sus energías. El que ha vivido con ella, el que la ha cuidado todo este tiempo he sido yo, por ende queda en evidencia, que sé de ante mano lo que ella necesita…- Draco estaba enfadado.

- Ya Draco, deja esto…-susurró Hermione hastiada.

- Que yo recuerde, ella está así porque alguien le mando un avada kedabra por la espalda como un cobarde miserable… en vez de simplemente haberse negado a…-

- ¡YA BASTA LOS DOS!- Hermione tenía los ojos encendidos. Y ambos chicos lo entendieron en el acto. Ni una palabra más. En su sitio Blaise reprimió muy mal una carcajada de burla siendo fulminado con la mirada por _ambas manos_ del señor oscuro.

- ¿De qué va esto?- preguntó Hermione perdida intentando recobrar el hilo de la conversación, increíblemente todos los presentes se habían dejado llevar por la infantil, pero divertida pelea.- ¿qué tiene que ver un indefenso Elfo doméstico?.

- Mucho… demasiado a decir verdad…- Draco suspiró con pesadumbre tratando de fijar sus ojos en Nott.

- Padre se ofreció a servir al amo antes de morir, ama…- una pequeña vocecilla provocó que todas las miradas se desviaran a la entrada de la sala en donde la pequeña Bisy agachaba la cabeza con vergüenza.

- ¿Qué le pasó a tu padre Bisy?- preguntó Narcisa ya con ojos aguados y temiendo lo que pensaba. La pequeña elfina levantó los ojos con profunda pena.

- Padre estaba orgulloso de ayudar a la amita y el joven amo…-

- El anciano falleció madre… hace meses, tres días después de _tu muerte Hermione,_ para ser exactos…- dijo Draco con melancolía.- si no fuera por él…-

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué tiene que ver esto conmigo?…- Hermione miraba confundida la expresión de Draco y los ojos ahora anegados en lágrimas de Narcisa.

- Te contaré una _historia_…aun no has tenido la oportunidad de verle, pero tengo un elfo… su nombre es Tarco, sin duda cuando lo conozcas te llevaras una sorpresa…

- ¿Ese elfo raro?- preguntó Zabinni con un dejo de molestia, dejando su mutismo y participando de la ya interesante conversación.

- No es raro, simplemente es diferente…- masculló Draco molesto por la interrupción- él tuvo un "accidente" no muy agradable provocado por su primer amo… este era un viejo malnacido sangre pura que le encantaba experimentar y hacer sufrir a cuanta criatura viviente se le cruzara en el camino, estaba demente y su familia poco a poco comenzó a pagar el precio de aquella locura… el mago tenía una hija que falleció en una explosión provocada por él mismo… su esposa le abandonó y jamás se supo nada de ella, los únicos fieles a su amo eran esas diminutas e inocentes criaturas… Tarco era su elfo más joven y el más pequeño de todos…

- Ese elfo no es pequeño, hasta parece un… no lo sé es muy extraño…- Zabinni fruncía la boca con incomodidad.

- Era pequeño Blaise, _como dije_, al mago le gustaba experimentar, entre sus actividades o hobbies predilectos, estaba el de ver las reacciones que ciertas pociones provocaban en las criaturas mágicas y no mágicas… sus experimentos muchas veces resultaron ser atrocidades monstruosas, es más, una de sus creaciones le asesinó de hecho…- Hermione y Luna se miraban horrorizadas.- sin embargo, como un milagro o más bien piedad de la naturaleza, uno de sus macabros experimentos sobrevivió en medio del horror, Tarco es ese pequeño milagro… el mago le hizo beber poción multijugos con algo de su propia esencia, el elfo me contó que muchos de sus hermanos y hermanas murieron víctimas de las dolorosas reacciones y aversiones a la poción, pero él no… lo increíble del asunto es que la poción convirtió a Tarco es una especie de hibrido Hermione… el posee la apariencia de un elfo, conservó sus habilidades mágicas natas, pero sin embargo tiene la estatura de una niño de diez años, su fuerza y su complexión cambiaron irremediablemente, sus facciones se asemejan a las de un enano… pero con los poderes misteriosos de los elfos… es algo increíble. Según su experiencia, cuenta que él efectivamente se convirtió en humano asumiendo dolorosamente la forma de su amo, pero que al desaparecer los efectos de la poción nunca pudo regresar a lo que era antes, su cuerpo asimiló a medias la trasformación de manera… permanente.

- En resumidas cuentas el elfo enfermo se ofreció para el experimento y resultó, señorita Granger…- aseveró Snape provocando que los ojos de los presentes se abrieran con espanto.

- Es por eso que no pude verlo… el cuerpo de Hermione en realidad era un elfo transformado.- masculló Nott con enojo e insatisfacción.

- Esperen un segundo, no acabo de comprender… ¿me están diciendo que un elfo se hizo pasar por mí?- se aclaró Hermione con asombro.

- Padre quiso hacerlo, para ayudar al amo…- dijo la pequeña elfina con dolor.- padre fue valiente y eligió morir ayudando a la familia…- Hermione escuchó como un quejido de dolor salió de los labios de Narcisa, la mujer lloraba silenciosamente en su sitio. A su lado Draco se levantó con urgencia y fue a arrodillarse frente a su madre, la cual a unos metros de ellos sollozaba con dignidad.

- Perdóname madre, debía habértelo dicho hace mucho, el abuelo…- Draco se calló-

- Padre quería mucho a la _niña Cissy…-_dijo de pronto Bisy al lado de la mujer replegando sus orejas y mirando con sus grandes ojos llenos de tristeza.- Padre no quería que la niña Cissy llorara por él… padre estaba orgulloso de ser un Black y luego un Malfoy.- Narcisa acarició las orejas de la elfina con aprecio y respirando profundamente.

- El abuelo lo hizo bien Bisy, estoy muy feliz por eso…- dijo Narcisa a la vez que palmeaba el hombro de su hijo con resignación.- tan solo me hubiera gustado despedirme, el abuelo me cuido desde que yo era una Bebé, le quería mucho…- Hermione miraba la escena con dolor. Otro sacrificio anónimo de esa guerra maldita.

- ¿cómo pudieron mantener la forma?... ¿si el elfo asumió el cuerpo de Hermione…? ¿además cómo pudieron engañar a las pruebas sanguíneas…? Por lo menos debía haber encontrado algún indicio o rastro mágico de alguna criatura… mis pruebas son infalibles…- Luna decía aquellas palabras con confusión.

- Increíblemente fue más fácil de lo que nos hubiéramos esperado… Tarco mostró cooperación en todo, Snape y yo hicimos pruebas y descubrimos que Tarco no tan solo conservó la apariencia de su amo si no que también parte de su línea sanguínea…- Draco resopló cansado.

- Solo tuvimos que mejorar la poción multijugos…- aseveró Snape con liviandad.

- Y siendo un maestro de pociones… y Mortífago…- Hermione le miraba con detenimiento- usted lo logró…

- Efectivamente señorita Granger, logré crear una poción que cambia la forma de un mago permanentemente… una nueva poción multijugos evolucionada con magia negra.

- Increíble…- susurró Luna espantada.- por eso que…

- Efectivamente… como se suponía el cuerpo del elfo asumió la forma de Hermione, asimilándose perfectamente… convirtiéndose en ella.- sentenció Draco ahora mirando por la ventana hacia el patio, estaba amaneciendo.

- ¿cómo fue que no murió?, si dices que Tarco sobrevivió de milagro…- Hermione estaba sobrepasada.

- ¿Es necesario contestar la pregunta?...- aseveró Snape con molestia.- Fui su profesor de pociones, he sido el mejor en pociones en decenas de años…- fue entonces que Hermione recordó el famoso libro de pociones de Harry "El príncipe mestizo" y no hizo más que resoplar resignada.

- Con dolor solo tuvimos que esperar tres días a que el anciano muriera y con ello muriera la forma de Hermione… después… el resto es historia- dijo Draco casi en un susurro.

- Entonces lo que vi ese día, no era una ilusión…- dijo Blaise con asombro.

- Aun no entiendo ¿cómo carajos estabas en ese lugar?- masculló Draco molesto.

- Pansy…- dijo el chico con dejación.- como te dije fue casualidad, ese día quería desaparecer un rato para descansar sin temor a que mataran mientras dormía, llegue a ese sitio por que _hasta ese instante, _solo Pansy y yo sabíamos de él… la muy zorra también te lo había mostrado ¿eh?.- Draco desvió la mirada incómodo.- tranquilo, supongo que pasó hace tiempo… no te preocupes. Bueno, solo puedo decirte eso, llegue a ese lugar y en cuanto vi luces pensé que era ella, pero no… eras tú Snape y ese elfo enfermo… y luego ¡pum! Era la sabelotodo muriendo ante mis ojos… ¡deberías darme crédito! Si hubiera deseado pude haberte delatado… pero después de todo te debo mucho y…

- ¿qué es lo que quieres Blaise?...- preguntó Draco incómodo ante los recuerdos de sus años anteriores.

- Quiero ser parte de lo que sea que harán ahora, por que supongo que no se quedarán quietecitos hasta que Potter haga de héroe ¿no?- contestó el chico mordaz, ganándose una mirada de respeto de Luna.

- No sabes en lo que te metes Blaise, puedo borrarte la memoria y mandarte de vuelta si lo deseas…- le dijo Draco con inquietud.

- No lo hagas Malfoy, no quiero volver a la mierda si no es por una buena razón… quiero sobrevivir y vivir en un mundo en el cual despierte sin temor a ser asesinado… quiero una vida en paz…- soltó Zabinni con voz cansada.

- No confío en ti…- aseveró Draco con determinación.

- ¿Quieres un juramento? Tu pon las condiciones…- Blaise se había puesto de pie en el acto y extendido su brazo sin dudar.- he arriesgado mi pellejo hoy, desmemoricé a un vigía en ese pueblo muggle donde recogí a Lovegood, mandé al carajo a Pansy para no involucrarla y mantenerla a salvo… ya he dado mis primeros pasos en vías de mi redención, estoy listo y entregado a esto Draco, haré lo que me pidas…-

- ¿Y si no resulta qué?...- esta vez fue Hermione la que había hablado, se había puesto de pie y avanzado hasta Draco aun envuelta en la manta, situándose a su lado pero sin mirarle, su vista se fijaba en el horizonte en donde el sol comenzaba a salir calmando su espíritu, era otro día más de vida.

- Resultará, estás viva Granger…- dijo Blaise mirando su espalda.

- Bien… si es así… extiende tu brazo…- el chico abrió los ojos sorprendido, desviando su vista a Draco el cual se irguió estoico y sin expresión en el rostro.

- No es a mí al que tienes que convencer Zabinni…- dijo Draco terminantemente observando el perfil de la chica la cual se había volteado y miraba a Blaise con fijeza. El chico ante la mirada de ella tragó grueso y con determinación extendió su brazo sin dudarlo.

- Hazlo… pon las condiciones Granger…- aseveró Blaise mirándola a los ojos. Hermione miró a Draco a su lado y le sonrió.

- Bien… estás dentro…- sentenció Hermione desemperezándose y frotándose el estómago con insistencia, dejando a todos los presentes menos a Theo y Draco con la boca semi- abierta de la impresión.- Cissy creo que hoy tendremos muchos invitados para el desayuno.- ¿te gustan los panqueques Zabinni?, preparo unos de muerte, Draco los adora de hecho. Luna me ayudas, te encantará la cocina de los Malfoy, estoy segura que Molly se moriría por tener la mitad de las cosas que hay en ella…- aun petrificada en su sitio Luna asintió contrariada poniéndose de pie yendo tras su amiga la cual ya se había puesto en camino para salir de ahí…

- Bien Bisy y yo dispondremos del comedor y lo demás…- aseveró Narcisa siendo la primera en salir del estupor.

- Hey…- Blaise estaba en su sitio aun, pasmado e inmóvil con su brazo suspendido en el aire.

- ¿Mmp?...- Hermione se había detenido a mitad del camino y vuelto a observar al chico.

- El juramento…- aseveró el con determinación.

- Ya has jurado Zabinni, tu palabra de basta… no te condenaré a hacer un juramento así, no haré que salgas de una prisión y entres a otra… confío en que harás lo correcto… eres una serpiente después de todo y tu palabra vale, por lo menos eso he aprendido en todos estos meses de vivir rodeada de ellas. Solo ruego que no nos traiciones jamás pues si es así moriremos todos y nuestras muertes te pesarán hasta el día que mueras solo y abandonado…- Hermione le sonrió con una mueca amenazante. Draco al lado de Zabinni resopló divertido ante la cara de estupor del nuevo integrante.

- En el idioma de la rata eso significa que estás a bordo, pero ten por seguro que si haces algo malo te matará…- dijo Draco con soltura yéndose tras las chicas que ya habían desaparecido del sitio, a lo lejos Blaise escuchaba como Draco pedía panqueques rellenos de mermelada.

- Quédate con ellos Blaise, aun falta que sepas algunas cosas- dijo Theo con calma poniéndose de pie. Yo me retiro debo hacer pantalla.

- Yo también me retiro, tengo pendientes que hacer…- dijo Snape asintiendo hacia Narcisa en forma de despedida y desapareciendo en el sitio.

- Siempre fue así…- yo no la recuerdo de esa manera…- dijo Blaise confundido.- Parece otra persona.

- Lo es, todos los somos Blaise…todos fuimos y todos cambiamos… hasta tú…- dijo Narcisa caminando junto a su pequeña elfina con un rostro sonriente- me alegra de que la familia siga creciendo.

- Protege a Hermione Blaise… ella es lo más importante de todo esto, si algo le pasa a ella te mataré…- dijo Theo con voz amenazante.

- ¿Aun estás enamorado de ella?- preguntó el chico serio.

- Siempre…- contestó el chico con suavidad desapareciendo en el sitio.

(***)

- Así que ese es el plan…- soltó la Hermione a media mañana cuando ya todos los presentes se habían literalmente llenado con sus panqueques.

- Estás loca Granger… me da lo mismo que Draco esté de acuerdo…- dijo Blaise hundiéndose en su sitio.

- Aunque parezca increíble resultará… así lo vi…- aseguró ella con determinación.

- ¡Me dejaste sin calzoncillos! No puedo creer que le hayas leído la mente de Nott, ¡demonios! El es un malnacido muy poderoso…- Blaise silbó en señal de admiración. Hermione movió la cabeza divertida, sin duda la refrescante personalidad del chico le otorgaba un matiz diferente a la situación.

- Aunque aún hay un pequeño problemita no menor que debemos solucionar… y lo más pronto posible…- masculló Draco sirviéndose el último panqueque de mermelada que quedaba en la mesa y yéndose a sentar al lado de Lovegood la cual aun los miraba incómoda. Hermione estaba acomodada en un hermosos sofá que había a los pies del comedor el cual daba vista hacia el jardín de la mansión, Luna la observaba impresionada, ella y Draco se movían con comodidad y casi con complicidad, hecho que tampoco pasó por alto el despistado de Blaise el cual tenía sus ojos fijos puestos en Draco el cual en ese instante fruncía el ceño debido a que Hermione le había arrebatado casi de la boca el último trozo de panqueque con un _accio_ no verbal. Impresionado observó como en un íntimo juego de miradas ambos chicos jugaban con la comida. Con una media sonrisa miró a Lovegood la cual le devolvía la mirada tan impactada como él lo estaba.

- ¿Cuál es el problema?...- dijo Blaise finalmente rompiendo la pequeña burbuja que habían formado Draco y Hermione, los cuales ahora discutían divertidos en susurros.

- ¿eh? Bueno… debemos buscar una familia sangre pura para Hermione, debemos inventarle una familia y preferencialmente alguna familia perdida en medio de los años… debemos hacerla pasar por hija de algún mago sangre pura desconocido o perdido… así sería más difícil hacerle rastrear sus orígenes, Snape ya está trabajando en ello y…

- ¡OH MERLÍN!...- el grito que Luna soltó, hizo que Blaise escupiera parte de su té por el susto.

- ¡qué carajos! – maldijo Zabinni limpiándose la barbilla con la manga de su túnica. ¿Ahora qué te picó Lunática?...- dijo el chico recordando el apodo que la chica poseía en Hogwarts.

- ¿Qué pasa Luna?...- dijo Hermione aun palmeándose el pecho tratando de controlar su sobresalto.

- YO SE… YO SE…- Draco la miraba con incomodidad, como si mirara una especie rara de gusarajo.

- ¿Qué sabes Lovegood?- dijo el chico con hastío.

- Yo conocí… yo conocí a un mago así… Malfoy, creo que tengo la solución a tu pequeño problemita.

(***)

- ¿Donde está Luna?- preguntó Ginny con extrañeza.

- Ayer me dijo que iría a ver a su padre al cementerio.- contestó Neville con pereza. Se estaba recién levantando y aun medio dormitaba camino al comedor a desayunar.

- No llegó anoche, su cama está intacta…- dijo Ginny con preocupación.

- Tranquila, Luna sabe lo que hace, después de todo es la mejor de todos escondiéndose y pasando desapercibida, su hechizo desilusionador, ese que le enseñó Hermione es infalible…- comentó Neville con tristeza.

- Lo sé, es solo que no soportaría perder otra amiga…- resopló la chica acompañando a Neville al comedor común de la Orden.

- Tranquila, si algo ocurre, Luna se encargará… ella es fuerte… además la tumba de su padre está segura, recuerda que los sangre pura los entierran en sus casas en lugares secretos sin acceso de nadie extraño a la familia…-

- Lo se Neville… no me hagas caso, puede que Luna haya pasado por su antigua casa, después de todo aun sigue intacta, solo está abandonada.

- Ginny, debo decirte algo… sé que Harry y Ron me torturarán cuando se enteren de que te lo dije, pero no puedo quedarme callado.- el chico miraba a ambos lados del largo pasillo de Gridmund Place.

- ¿qué sucede Neville?...-

- Ginny, Harry y Ron contactaron a sombra… pidieron la cabeza de Malfoy para vengar a Hermione… la razón por la que no hemos hecho nada en estas semanas es que ellos están esperando…-

- A que se dé la oportunidad…- completo la chica pálida del susto.

- Trata de no separarte, o por lo menos no perder de vista a Harry… comprendo su dolor, yo también quería mucho a Hermione, pero pienso y siento que ellos están desviando su objetivo, están volcando todo su odio en Malfoy creo que están perdiendo objetividad… nuestro principal blanco es el señor oscuro… no Malfoy… bueno, no mientras _el que no debe ser nombrado_ este con vida…

- Te entiendo Neville, pienso lo mismo, jamás creí que los chicos se atreverían a contactar a sombra… creo que debo estar más atenta, trataré de hacer entrar en razón a Harry…- aseveró la chica sintiendo una punzaba de dolor en su corazón. Tenía que detener a Harry, por lo menso hasta que averiguara que había tras esa máscara de Mortífago de Malfoy.

(***)

Todos estaban en silencio, Draco parecía más pálido de lo que ya era, Hermione había dejado de respirar y Blaise estaba callado, simplemente en silencio.

- Era Crow… entonces… ustedes lo estaban siguiendo… Nott nos informó de su muerte.- aseveró Blaise con un suspiro.

- Así es, hace días lo seguíamos, fue por él que me encontré con ese hombre…-

- Nadie puede hablar pársel, más que Potter y el señor tenebroso. El don está casi extinto.- aseguró Draco con inquietud.- Sólo se da en los descendientes de Salazar Slytherin… o en su familia…

- No tan rápido… ¿o es que se les olvida que aquí Granger hace un rato atrás parecía la copia femenina del señor oscuro?- dijo Blaise con suspicacia.- No creo que seas una sangre pura ¿o no chica?

- Eso es un truco muy útil que aprendí en mi entrenamiento especial… no tienes que saber los detalles, tan solo debes estar seguro que no es genuino…- dijo Hermione incómoda.- Mucho menos soy una sangre pura…

- Ok, mis padres son Muggles, cada quien con lo suyo, si no me dices ahora tarde o temprano lo sabré…- dijo en chico con dejación.- Pues entonces déjame decirte que tu truquito de la serpiente fue fenomenal.

- No es el tema importante en estos momentos, déjalo Blaise- aseveró Draco tan o más incómodo con el hecho de que Hermione y él habían asimilado casi naturalmente el hecho de que Salazar estaba ahí entre ellos, probablemente ahora mirando y escuchando toda la historia.

- Bueno… eh… - Luna boqueaba intentando llamar la atención de los chicos, la cual obtuvo por completo cuando siguió su relato.- Como sea, estaba espantada, le escuche susurrar algo que obviamente no entendí y tenía a mi lado un Mortífago muerto y al otro a Neville desmemorizado, yo lo escuche claramente.-

- ¿Lograste averiguar algo más?- preguntó Draco con ansiedad.

- No, no me dio tiempo de preguntar nada, ese hombre descubrió mi habilidad especial con tan solo mirarme, es sumamente poderoso, posee una magia ancestral en sus venas, desconocida y de cierto modo su magia era muy no sé cómo decirlo_ pesada_, a panas pude hacer un cateo de sus habilidades… él me dijo que me contactaría… Malfoy, ¿es posible que sea en realidad de la familia Slytherin como él se autodenominó?… si es así…-

- Dices que mato a un Mortífago… ¿Por qué?...si él es…- Draco barajaba en su mente diversas posibilidades una más loca que la otra pero no menos factible en la situación en la que se encontraban.

- No me dijo mucho, pero textualmente dio a entender su rechazo al que no debe ser nombrado, dijo que él ayudaría a matar a su pariente por que le debía un favor a Dumbledore… si hubiera estado en contra de los buenos, nos hubiera asesinado a ambos a Neville y a mi… ese hombre borró los recuerdos de mi compañero, sea lo que sea que haya visto, Neville no lo recordará jamás… en cuanto a mí, solo me pidió que no dijera nada a nadie… si lo hago ahora, en este preciso momento es porque considero que es una excelente opción, en él veo la oportunidad perfecta para infiltrar a Hermione con los Mortífagos, piénsenlo, se nos está dando la oportunidad de oro, todo está a nuestro favor…

- No lo sé, es demasiado arriesgado…- dijo Draco frotándose el cabello nervioso.

- Debemos ir, ambos Malfoy… con mi habilidad puedo rastrear la zona e intentar encontrarlo nuevamente… de alguna manera reconoció en mí sangre de los Malfoy… tú la tienes porque eres su heredero… él de alguna manera te conoce… no te matará, mucho menos ahora que estas con nosotros… debemos pedirle su ayuda…

- ¡loca te volviste loca!- Draco se había levantado del sillón y ahora caminaba en círculos por el comedor tratando de calmarse.- Podría ser perfectamente algún tipo de trampa…

- ¿Tienes una mejor idea?...- Luna miraba a Draco amenazante, su actitud soñadora se había esfumado dejando a una auror astuta y valiente.

- Draco, Luna tiene razón y lo sabes… sé valiente y arriésgate…- dijo Hermione posando su mano sobre el hombre alicaído del chico. Esto pareció serenarlo pues en cuanto miró a Hermione a los ojos asintió.

- Si algo pasa…- susurró el chico con seriedad.

- Nada pasará, tú regresarás a casa como siempre… ¿entendiste?... Luna cuidará de ti.- aseveró Hermione con una sonrisa divertida.

- No necesito que nadie me cuide, no por nada soy la mano derecha del señor oscuro, tengo una reputación hecha a pulso…- masculló con orgullo.

- Patrañas, eres un hurón mal portado…- bromeó la chica.

- No podemos ir ahora Herms, primero debo reportarme a la orden, ya que no llegué anoche… se preocuparán si no doy señales hoy, es necesario…- dijo Luna poniéndose de pie exhausta.

- Claro, entiendo, a veces olvido que estoy muerta y que ustedes dos son Mortífagos asesinos…- susurró la chica yendo a abrazar a Luna- ¿ya te marchas?-

- Si…- dijo la chica sonriéndole a Hermione con dulzura.- pero antes… ¿cómo podré comunicarme contigo Malfoy o Hermione? Necesitaré contactarme con ustedes cuando pueda escaparme…

- Puedes venir… dejaré la casa abierta a tu presencia permanentemente, podrás aparecerte aquí sin problemas…- dijo Draco suspirando cansado.

- Bien, entonces nos veremos muy pronto Draco Malfoy…- dijo la chica despidiéndose con una sonrisa nerviosa.- ¿Será que puedo aparecerme desde aquí?

- Puedes, adelante- dijo Hermione dándole un último abrazo- nos vemos Luna…

- Hasta pronto Hermione…- se despidió la chica no sin antes mirar a Draco el cual de pie tras Hermione le brindaba una mirada serena.

- Lovegood, si nos encontramos en este lapso de tiempo, no dudes en intentar atacarme, yo haré igual confiaré en tus habilidades para defenderte de mis ataques… debemos aparentar el papel que nos tocó muy bien… ¿entiendes? …nada debe delatarte.

- Ahora entiendo por qué Ginny estaba tan reacia a contarme lo que sucedió contigo cuando la secuestraste, con ella fuiste el que eres ahora ¿no?

- ¿Te contó la verdad?- preguntó Draco con sorpresa.

- Así, es… ella sospecha de ti, aunque no se la dicho a nadie, sé que descubrirá algo, cuídate de Ginny, ella no es tan paciente como yo… y tiene más agallas-

- La pequeña comadreja no me asusta… pero debo admitir que Thius Slytherin es otro asunto.

* * *

Hola amigos y amigas, aquí yo, les traje un capítulo un poco denso de digerir, pasaron mucha cosas y dejaron enganches para más, (YES POR FIN PUDE CONTAR COMO HICIERON PASAR POR MUERTA A HERMIONE) (HACE MESES QUE NO PODÍA CALZARLO! NO SE ME DABA!) ¡Pero lo logre!. Necesitaba de una vez por todas dejarme de rodeos y empezar la acción, confieso que me costó muchísimo, tal vez este capítulo es un poco corto a los anteriores pero no podía alargarlo más (sería relleno innecesario) y tampoco podía seguir escribiendo ya que sería otro cap, bueno me salió corto. Jaja! Aun tenía en mente otros sucesos en medio, pero ya no podía prolongarlo más, espero sea de su agrado y que lo hayan devorado. Agradezco todos sus reviews **LLEGUE A LOS 300!**, a mis fieles lectoras y lectores quienes se dan un tiempo de dejarme algo para ayudar a mi musa, (mi musa son ustedes) quienes me impulsan a seguir y a no abandonar a pesar del cansancio.

Bueno no les adelanto nada del próximo capítulo, pero le estoy poniendo empeño en hacerlo emocionante. Vendrá el cambio de Hermione y su nueva yo Mortífago…

Me despido con cariño

Soledad.

**Un review, una autora feliz**


	19. Cambio Interno

**Despues las escusas**

**a Leer **

**GO!**

* * *

**Cambio Inter****no.**

Blaise era un bastardo… aun sentía su pecho subir y bajar debido a la agitación de su respiración… el muy desgraciado era bueno en su trabajo, un esquivo y escurridizo Mortífago. A lo lejos podía ver con claridad la sonrisa burlona y atenta de Draco mientras era _réferi_ de aquel encuentro amistoso.

- Ven aquí Zabinni y déjame patear tu escurridizo trasero…- susurró Hermione entre dientes no ocultando su fastidio. Ya hace varios minutos estaba tratando de acertarle por lo menos un conjuro a Blaise, pero este los evadía con agilidad y con una precisión milimétrica. Las nuevas e ilimitadas capacidades que hasta ese instante le estaba entregando la varita de Salazar, le hacían sorprenderse de sí misma y de alguna forma se sentía realmente culpable por su vieja amiga y compañera, ahora destruida, esta le había acompañado durante toda su vida; sin embargo ahora sentía que esta nueva varita de alguna extraña forma siempre debió haberle pertenecido… siempre.

- ¡No soy idiota! ¡Ni que fuera Potter!- exclamó el chico escondido como una rata tras una gran roca que Draco había trasfigurado para asemejar a un aceptable campo de entrenamientos. Por el rabillo del ojo lograba ver a la amenazante chica lanzarle a diestra y siniestra maleficios destinados a hacerlo llorar.

- ¡Deja de jugar Blaise!- gritó Draco desde la distancia poniéndose de pie con un solo impulso y de la nada lanzando un cruciatus en dirección a ella. Gracias a sus grandes reflejos Hermione repelió el ataque con un rápido e inconsciente movimiento de varita, el movimiento intempestivo y la fuerza del ataque de Draco le hizo trastabillar y desconcentrase, sin embargo, su asombro solo duró unos instantes ya que colocándose en guardia enfrentó el desafío el cual ahora se había transformado en un duelo dos contra uno, con una media sonrisa de agitación también desvió un traicionero ataque que Blaise le había asestado por la espalda, el cual viéndose apoyado por Draco había salido de su precario escondite y ahora le atacaba indiscriminadamente.

- ¡Más rápida!- le gritó Draco en cuanto un bombarda le rozo el cuello dejándole una marca roja debido a la fuerza y energía del hechizo.

- …_Expulso…- _susurró ella entre dientes con toda la frialdad y concentración que podía. Un estallido de magia poderoso lanzó a ambos chicos de espalda, sin embargo antes de terminar de caer al suelo, Draco hizo girar su cuerpo en el aire y con un movimiento rápido de su varita lanzó un cruciatus a Hermione; ésta completamente desprevenida recibió de lleno la maldición torturadora. Solo fue un segundo en el cual sintió el hechizo pero fue suficiente para doblarse por la mitad del dolor y la agonía. Imágenes de la tortura sufrida por Bellatrix vinieron a su mente como recuerdos reprimidos de años de dolor, inconscientemente se llevó una mano a su cicatriz en el antebrazo la cuál le punzó terriblemente, se alguna manera siempre le dolía aquella marca cada vez que recibía un ataque.

- ¡TE DIJE QUE NO BAJARAS LA GUARDIA!- Exclamó Draco mirando con ira el rosto afligido de Hermione, la cual aun jadeaba tratando de recuperar la compostura. Hace días que habían empezado con el "_entrenamiento"_, Blaise se había ofrecido de voluntario en tal caso, Draco se encargaba de corregir sus gestos arraigados y sus movimientos de auror, era sumamente difícil quitarse las _mañas_ como ella les denominaba, todos aquellos movimientos estaban grabados en su inconsciente y se movía por inercia. La voz de reprimenda de Draco a esas alturas era una suave melodía de cuna, agradecía que al ahora pasar los días su _cancioncilla_, había disminuido considerablemente. Ese rezago de hechizo logró tocarla infringiéndole un gran dolor, Draco era sin lugar a dudas un prodigio en cuanto a ataques sucios, no por nada era temido entre los aurores, aun recordaba la orden prioritaria de jamás enfrentarse a _solas_ con él, era una orden suprema en la orden, ningún auror con o sin experiencia debía enfrentarse a Malfoy solo, si sobrevivía al encuentro, significaba la expulsión del área de campo como castigo por la imprudencia. Draco era sucio en su pelea, utilizaba todo lo que estuviere a su alcance para crear caos y confusión a su oponente, sin mencionar que con ello lograba atacar e infringir un daño considerable. Era magnifico cómo su concentración y el dominio de sus poderes lo hacían hasta dominar los hechizos perdidos, sin duda había quedado con lo boca abierta la primera vez que fue testigo de esto último… un hechizo aturdidor que ella desvió con maestría fue devuelto parcialmente por su espalda… un hechizo que ella había desestimado, Draco lo había dominado hasta impactarlo en ella. El resultado fue inevitable, despertó luego de que él con rostro preocupado le regresara la conciencia. _Draco era increíble…_

- ¡TE DIJE QUE MANTUVIERAS LA VISTA A TU ALREDEDOR!- Le escuchó exclamar con rabia nuevamente y a la vez con un tinte de culpa en la voz. Hermione sabía que Draco odiaba ser tan bueno y _acertar siempre…_ lo que no era capaz de comprender era por qué no mostraba estas habilidades frente a todos, reconocía la sorpresa en las expresiones mudas de Blaise, la demostración de habilidad que él mostraba frente a ellos en esos instantes, nunca antes habían sido mostradas ante nadie, y se atrevería a decir que ni siquiera frente a Voldemort… Entre los aurores Draco estaba catalogado como un _armador,_ este era el encargado de la protección y el liderazgo de los escuadrones de barrida, un individuo frío y calculador que jamás mata en misión a lo menos que sea justo y necesario, este solamente se limita a mantenerse expectante y atento a los cambios, protegiendo a los Mortífagos por la espalda y encargándose de la efectividad de la misión, Draco no era un peleador experto a ojos de la Orden del Fénix, pero lo que ella estaba viendo en esos instantes… era sin lugar a dudas, todo lo inverso… Draco Malfoy era muy fuerte… y lo que más le inquietaba era el hecho de que en esos instantes solamente lo sabían ella y un sorprendido Blaise a su lado. _¿Qué otra sorpresa tendría oculta detrás de esa expresión fría y determinada?... de alguna manera no quería saberlo, sea cual sea los secretos que Draco guardara, no debían ser muy blancos._

- _Rayos…Lo siento_…-pensó ella sin decirlo e voz alta, no debía disculparse por eso, era negligente, y si seguía fallando la única que saldría mal parada sería ella… si Draco le trataba de esa manera tan indulgente era porque se lo merecía. Era una estúpida, arrogante y confiada… "_no por nada él le había acertado por la espalda y la había asesinado"…- no subestimes a tu enemigo- _pensó_, ¿_cómo pudo olvidar la primera regla de duelo cuando entró a la academia de aurores?.

- ¡No pienses como un maldito auror!- le oyó decir aun con voz fuerte y amenazante, pero mucho más calmado que antes. Draco se sentía completamente responsable y culpable por el descuido de ella, si Hermione aun no era capaz de predecir sus movimientos y adaptarse a un estilo de duelo más _de Mortífago_, la razón era única y exclusivamente por que él estaba fallando como maestro….-¡debes pensar como un Mortífago…! ¡un Mortífago es cruel! ¡un Mortífago disfruta de su poder! ¡a un Mortífago no le importa la vida que no sea más que la suya y la de su señor! ¡un Mortífago no titubea! ¡eso solo lo hacen los estúpidos aurores! ¡¿acaso quieres que te haga una reverencia?! ¡esto no son los duelos del colegio Hermione!-

- Draco creo que…- Blaise que se había acercado y miraba la escena con incomodidad. Hermione aun se encontraba doblada por el dolor con una de sus rodillas sobre el bello césped de la Mansión Malfoy, en silencio y con los ojos cerrados escuchaba como Draco despotricaba contra ella… _no le culpaba y no diría nada… _él tenía toda la razón del universo y los motivos más importantes para decirle lo que quisiera. Si ella fallaba, _él y su madre se morían._

- ¡Tú te callas Blaise! ¡ella sabe perfectamente en lo que se ha metido!- gritó Draco desviando su mirada de la chica a Blaise por un instante, Hermione podía sentir de forma palpable su enojo y frustración, Blaise de forma cauta tenía las manos alzadas intentando calmar el ímpetu de su compañero.

- ¡Reducto!- exclamó de pronto Hermione sin expresión en su rostro. Draco apenas si pudo esquivarle a tiempo, perplejo pestañeó confuso.- Un Mortífago no habla demasiado, un Mortífago es letal y traicionero…- susurró ella poniéndose de pie. Draco sonrió casi imperceptiblemente en una mescla de sorpresa y expectación.

- Irgue tu postura…- ordenó Draco con voz seca y ronca pasando su hermosa varita roja por entre sus dedos con maestría y relajando posición. Obedeciendo Hermione se irguió como le dijo, el chico le estaba corrigiendo, siempre lo hacía cada vez que _entraban en aquel papel_.- Levanta tu barbilla… no demasiado… ladea un poco tu rostro… no mires por sobre los demás, sé misteriosa, guarda tus secretos pero no dejes que nadie alce tus ojos sobre ti… eres una sangre pura, nadie es más grande que ti que tu señor…- Hermione obedecía, sabía que Draco estaba moldeando su postura, debía sacarse a Hermione de su piel y crear una nueva personalidad, una nueva yo…- relaja tu expresión…- susurró el chico comenzando a rondarla y mirarla en diferentes ángulos. – bien… así… quiero que me mires a los ojos…- Hermione volteó de inmediato buscándole.- ¡NO!... así no… búscame con suavidad… precaución… con complicidad…- por alguna razón la voz del chico sonaba cada vez más aterciopelada y profunda, Hermione sentía su corazón agitado por alguna razón, sintiendo una extraña mezcla de expectación y ¿_sensualidad_?, su respiración de un instante a otro se aceleró.- Cálmate, debes ser imperturbable… relaja tus hombros y siente lo que _debes_ sentir…- Inconscientemente Hermione cerró los ojos dejándose guiar por la voz de Draco, ya hace unos días que ambos habían acordado _crear _a esta nueva yo, pero ella bien sabía que esa _nueva yo_ debía salir de dentro de ella misma, Draco se lo había mencionado, simplemente no podía imitar una personalidad de una bruja sangre pura, debía creérselo… ser una de ellos. La voz de su actual maestro parecía perderse en sus oídos, lo escuchaba lejano y borroso, apenas con pequeños rezagos de matiz en las palabras, como un murmullo inentendible que atravesaba sus pensamientos… no le entendía nada, se sentía extraña, perdida… podía percibir fragmentos de recuerdos viniendo a su mente, cuando era una niña e iba a la primaria muggle siendo asediada por sus compañeritos de escuela. No olvidaba el hecho de que siempre fue la sabelotodo, siempre fue discriminada por ser inteligente, siempre fue señalada por todos por destacar, siempre fue vista de manera burlesca… la niña que no tenía amigos reales, la niña que siempre miraba por sobre los demás… ¿desde qué momento ser lista e inteligente pasó a ser la mayor infelicidad de su vida? ¿Cuándo fue que ser ella misma era ser marginada?... aun después de recibir su carta las cosas nunca habían cambiado, pensó que llegando a Hogwarts las cosas cambiarían, pensó que allí su vida tomaría el cauce adecuado, sin embargo, se equivocó… si bien pudo encontrar a sus grandes amigos Harry y Ron, aun así, nunca jamás pudo ser completamente ella, ¿desde cuándo demostrar sus grandiosas habilidades se habían transformado en un dolor para los otros, en un sufrimiento e humillación para el resto? ¿desde cuándo enorgullecerse de sus capacidades y habilidades superiores se había convertido en algo malo? ¿por qué debía fingir ser menos lista?, ¿por qué fingir ser menos fuerte? ¿Por qué debía ser lo que los demás esperaban que ella fuera?... La verdad le golpeó un instante provocando que sus ojos se abrieran con impacto, nadie le había obligado a tomar esa decisión, ella lo había hecho sin proponérselo, se había dejado embaucar por lo que se creía apropiado, se había dejado engañar así misma. Ella no estaba destinada a no brillar para no opacar al resto del mundo, ella no estaba destinada a pasar por el mundo escondida observando desde un rincón, ella tenía y poseía todo lo necesario para ser un personaje en el mundo, ella merecía ser vista… de un momento a otro había encontrado la respuesta más buscada en su vida. Ese era el motivo de por qué no quiso unir su vida a Ron, esa era el motivo por el cual ella le rechazó, una vida a su lado hubiera significado su tumba hubiera muerto encerrada en la vida que los demás esperaban de ella… sumergida en una rutina que nunca le hubiera permitido lograr lo que su espíritu deseaba… debía reconocer que era ambiciosa, deseaba poder, deseaba manejar el mundo, deseaba ser la verdadera yo… por ello no temía a ser mortífago por que de alguna manera ese reto le confirmaba su propia existencia, su yo valiente y astuto, su yo interior, que hasta ese instante había permanecido reprimida y expectante… oculta ante los ojos de todos, lista para demostrar lo que era, sin remordimientos ni consideraciones de nada, ¿por qué debía ser considerada, si nadie lo había sido con ella?.

Ahora estaba ahí ese sentimiento que le brindaba esa energía implacable correr por sus venas quemándole las entrañas de expectación… Draco le había dados las armas, e inconscientemente había despertado a la Hermione durmiente dentro de su corazón… le estaba dando la oportunidad sin detenerse a cuestionarla, le estaba abriendo la puerta a un nuevo mundo en donde podía dar rienda suelta a su voluntad y confirmar su existencia… un mundo en donde no tenía que temer a nada más que al miedo mismo… ¡estaba frente a sus narices y no lo había notado!… ella tenía lo que se necesitaba ella poseía el orgullo necesario, ¡ahora… ella era en parte una Malfoy!… él lo había dispuesto así, Draco le había dado la oportunidad que ella estaba esperando sin darse cuenta… este era su hogar ahora, y tenía en las manos la oportunidad de hacer su voluntad… "podía percibir las pequeñas notas de magia que la mansión absorbía de ella para mantenerse y resguardarse", Malfoy Manor fue creado para proteger a sus descendientes, para proteger una casta y una línea sucesoria ancestral y poderosa… ahora ella era parte de ese legado a fuerza, pero era parte de ese lugar, en ese tiempo y en esa forma… formaba parte de un lugar de la vida de ellos… debía honrar aquel hogar, cuidar de Narcisa como si fuera su madre… debía proteger lo que eran ahora y absolutamente nadie tenía el derecho de cambiar eso, lo había prometido por su honor, pero más que eso se había comprometido con el alma. Esa era ella.

Draco se quedó viendo las expresiones en el rostro de Hermione, estas saltaban de la rabia, la ira, el orgullo a una expresión de solemnidad y cariño; sea cual sea la batalla que esta chica llevara por dentro sin duda era importante, debía reconocer que estaba asombrado, ella aun mantenía los ojos cerrados empuñando su varita tan fuertemente que los nudillos de su mano de blanqueaban haciéndola temblar sutilmente, podía sentir un aura distinta emergiendo desde sus ser, una expresión diferente de ella misma cambiando su magia y su presencia… su pose autoimpuesta se relajó dejando ver la naturalidad de una persona diferente, llena de orgullo, la respiración de la chica se acompasó haciéndola imperceptible, fue entonces que en silencio contempló como una mujer diferente abría los ojos y posaba su mirada en él… unos ojos profundos cargados de determinación y superioridad le miraban con fuego y poder… estupefacto le contempló cambiar el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra con sensualidad y tomar una postura digna de una reina… una heredera… una bruja se estirpe orgullosa y altanera…

- Wuau…- se oyó al lado de Draco. Solo en ese momento el chico fue realmente consiente de la presencia de Blaise a su lado el cual miraba a Hermione… _¿nervioso?, _no Blaise estaba _tenso_. Sin lugar a dudas la mirada de poder que Hermione le brindo a Blaise por unos segundos podría hacer callar a cualquiera de la sorpresa. No era una mirada superior en sí, pero te aplastaba con su seguridad y determinación… _una mirada de alguien con poder_.

- ¿Mejor así?- le oyó Draco susurrar a la chica la cual aun mantenía la misma posición relajada pero atenta.

- Perfecto…- susurró Blaise en su lugar un poco cohibido. Draco frunció el ceño y recobró un poco la compostura.

- Arrastra un poco las palabras al hablar… si haces eso le podrás dar otro matiz al tono de tu voz- le dijo él tragando pesado. Tenso observo como si el tiempo se ralentizare. Hermione sonrió de lado con algo de malicia, y a sorpresa de él con enojo muy bien disimulado, una risa suave y aterciopelada se dejo escuchar entre los labios rosa pálido de ella, una suave carcajada que de alguna forma le crispó los nervios.

- Mmm… ¿así esta… mejor?...- Draco abrió los ojos con asombro nuevamente, allí estaba el tinte sosegado de arrastrar las palabras que él le había indicado, en él había más emociones de las que se podían entrever, había una personalidad… ella le había agregado una profundidad a su voz que le provocó un estremecimiento de inseguridad… esa voz era la de una persona poderosa, ella le evocaba la sensación de estar frente a un caldero silencioso a punto de explotar… el semblante de Hermione era como la brisa nocturna que trae frescura y paz, pero sus ojos eran otra cosa, en ellos veía fuego… un carácter demandante e indomable, una chica malcriada enojada por el simple hecho de hacer lo que le dicen… una persona en completo control de sí misma… pero lista para lo que sea… su tono de voz ronco y elegante daba la impresión de estar escuchando a alguien peligrosa y traicionera.

Sentía que la tenía, podía verlo reflejado en los ojos de ambos chicos, Draco estaba inquieto lo sabía y Blaise… a su gusto el chico estaba sobrepasado por el contexto… no podía detener el flujo de esas emociones, suyas… pero que pertenecían a otra parte muy distinta y diferente de ella misma… allí en medio del miedo y el valor estaba la mujer que yacía aprisionada dentro de su ser. Una Hermione fría y calculadora, astuta y sumamente superior… inteligente y llena de orgullo… No por nada ella era la poseedora de la varita de Salazar, no por nada ella era miembro de la orden de Merlín, ella era superior a todos… y por primera vez en su vida no renegó de su soberbia… ¡Merlín! si ella había reencarnado del alma de la inocente Anna, en lo que era ahora una bruja prodigio… era porque debía demostrar lo que ella nunca había sido; _en su vida pasada una bruja_ y ahora en su presente _una sangre pura_… razones habían se sobra, solo le faltaba encontrar esa convicción. Ella había nacido para esto, para demostrar su poder y cambiar el destino de muchos, ella tenía un motivo y en ello había encontrado el valor y la fuerza. Ella era única y de su poder dependía la seguridad de muchos.

- Hermione…- Draco balbuceó su nombre de forma ahogada e inquieta cerrando las cejas levemente tratando de disipar su expresión contrariada.

- Tenías razón estaba dentro de mí…- contestó ella suavizando su mirada y volviendo a ser ella _en parte_. - Una parte de mi… que necesita demostrarlo.

- La encontraste…- aseveró el chico con alivio a penas en un susurro de asombro.

- Así es…- dijo ella soltando un poco el aire de sus pulmones.

- No la vuelvas a perder…- le dijo Draco con alivio al sentir a la Hermione de siempre.

- No creo que pueda, ya que fue ella la que me encontró…- respondió mirando los ojos grises y trémulos de Draco. Hermione sonrió con sinceridad soltando un suspiro, el muchacho solo cerró los ojos… Blaise miró a la pareja con curiosidad, nuevamente ambos se perdían en el otro, en su mundo, en su idioma, en su único excluyente y exclusivo entendimiento mutuo. Una duda palpable nació en ese instante en el pecho de Blaise, solo esperaba no tener razón.

- Creo que es suficiente por hoy…- reaccionó Draco luego de unos instantes de silencio que se prolongaron más de lo cómodamente permitido.

- Cierto, tu madre me espera…- señaló Hermione pestañeando rápidamente despegando su vista de los ojos de Draco.- ella… ella está preparando mis ropas, ya saben…

- Sí, me lo imagino…- apoyó Blaise con seriedad mal disimulada ayudando a la pareja a salir de ese momento vergonzoso, tratando de hacerse el desentendido y haciendo malabares y poses de ataque impensables para un mago o para en este caso un Mortífago serio.-

- Deja de hacer payasadas Blaise…- le ordenó Draco enarcando una ceja extrañado por las poses ridículas de su amigo.

- No son payasadas son poses de victoria…- aseveró en chico semi ofendido.

- Blaise te dije que esa no es real, solo lo hacen para divertir a los niños pequeños…- dijo Hermione aguantándose las carcajadas.

- ¿Pero ha que es alucinante? Esos powerangur son fenomenales…- masculló Blaise enredando sus brazos para su última pose heroica.

- Maldita la hora que le dijiste que cosa eran esos payasos con piyamas extraños…- mascullo Draco seriamente enfadado ante lo que presenciaba.

- No me culpes solamente contesté su pregunta… me pareció cómico que Zabinni tuviera preguntas sobre un programa de entretención infantil muggle, nunca pensé que…- dijo la chica sonrojada por la vergüenza ajena.

- ¿El estúpido de trastornara?- terminó por decir Draco burlesco.

- ¡oye! Más respeto amigo, no difames a mis nuevos superhéroes- alegó Blaise dejando su ridícula postura.

- No difamo a los locos con piyamas, si no al loco que los imita…- Draco regaló a su compañero de armas una rara sonrisa de burla que Hermione vaticinó como el comienzo de un encuentro campal.

- ¡Ya! ¡fue suficiente!- dijo ella antes de que la situación creciera. Draco le devolvió una mirada cargado de reproche por haber interrumpido su perorata.- Y no me mires de esa manera Draco Malfoy…- amenazó levantando su dedo en amenaza.

- ¡Ya verás que te derrotaré monstruo infernal!- exclamó el chico a su lado ante su última expresión heroica haciendo unas florituras ridículas que nada tenían que ver con un hechizo que sin embargo hicieron salir pequeños destellos que iluminaron la silueta de Blaise. Hermione abrió la boca sobrepasada, _¡lo que faltaba! ¡Ahora Blaise copiaba los efectos especiales!._

- ¿Quién es la sabelotodo que no se aguanta a contestar una pregunta?- le dijo Draco cerca del oído burlándose de ella descaradamente con un tono de voz que la hacía estremecerse de rabia.

- Okay, ganas Malfoy… - masculló la chica mientras se acercaba a Blaise y lo empujaba de su sitio rompiendo "_los efectos especiales"._

- ¡Oye arruinaste el momento!- reclamó el chico haciendo un puchero divertido, entre risas.

- ¡Cállate Zabinni!- le oyó decir mientras ambos Mortífagos le seguían de cerca.

- ¡Yo también me marcho!,- dijo de pronto el chico el cual aun se carcajeaba junto con Draco al lado- Pansy debe estar preocupada por no haber aparecido en estos días, debo hacer mi papel lo mejor posible…- Hermione se detuvo y de volteó a ver al chico, su expresión enfadada había desaparecido, siendo reemplazada por una de preocupación.

- Ten cuidado Zabinni, no puedes morirte justo ahora…- dijo Hermione poniendo su mano en el antebrazo del chico y arrugando la expresión de su frente.

- Soy un Mortífago escurridizo, no pasará nada, además…-

- Puede que sus brillitos heroicos espanten a más de un auror…- dijo Draco sin poder contenerse en su burla. Una carcajada involuntaria salió de los labios de Hermione sin poder contenerla. Blaise la miro con reproche, más en ese instante un suave plop interrumpió las palabras que este estaba dispuesto a decir, ante ellos Bisy había aparecido con manchas de harina en su delantal siendo acompañada de una rubia con rostro cansado.

- ¡Luna!- gritó Hermione yendo a abrazar a su amiga, todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la repentina aparición de la auror.

- Hermione que gusto…- dijo la chica mirándola extraño.- te ves diferente…- comentó la chica con sinceridad, observándola fijamente con mirada escrutadora.

- ¿Qué? No pasa nada…- aseveró Hermione con risa nerviosa.

- Claro, si lo dices tú… bueno, pero no vine aquí a platicar… Draco Malfoy debemos irnos ahora…- ordenó Luna varita en mano son voz suave y mirada gentil.

- ¿Ahora?...- susurró el mencionado comenzando a sentir que las manos le picaban.

- Es hoy… me ha costado trabajo aturdir a Neville, creo que sospecha algo, él me conoce lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que mi pena a disminuido, aunque él ignore la razón…- dijo Luna sonriéndole a Hermione.

- ¿Estás segura que es? Bueno ¿seguro?...- dijo el, con seriedad.

- Si lo es, además ya tengo gran parte del trabajo hecho… ¡lo he encontrado!… ¿Pueden creerlo? he encontrado a ese hombre… si no vamos ahora lo perdemos, él huye y se mantiene en las sombras, pero no podrá esconderse de mi…-

- Ve Draco, si Luna te lo dice es verdad, ella es la mejor rastreadora junto con Neville… ¡Ve ahora!- exclamó Hermione con determinación. Después de unos segundos de silencio Draco suspiró.

- Blaise cambio de planes, tendrás que quedarte en Malfoy Manor hasta que yo vuelva, envía un mensaje de que te estoy ocupando en algún tipo de misión, inventa algo para eso eres bueno, deberás mantenerte aquí vigilando… si algo me pasa o nos pasa en este caso a Lovegood y a mí, llama a Tarco y huye con mi madre y Hermione… él los mantendrá ocultos…

- Nada malo pasará Draco, tu y Luna estarán bien, no le des tantas instrucciones a Zabinni, si algo pasa yo me haré cargo de todo…- aseveró Hermione mirando severamente al chico. Draco ante este gesto levantó las cejas sorprendido y a la vez divertido.

- En ese caso mi señora, queda usted a cargo y procure controlar su carácter intempestivo…- susurró Draco con elegancia haciendo una leve reverencia ladeada.

- Lo sé…- masculló ella por lo bajo mirando a Luna significativamente…- cuídense ambos las espaldas… por favor…

- Se defenderme y se cuidar bien de las personas…- dijo el chico con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios- Hermione hundió su dedo índice en el pecho del chico inflando levemente sus mejillas.

- No seas tan arrogante, pero debo admitir que hiciste un buen trabajo protegiéndome… - respondió ella con una risa rápida, sin embargo su expresión de oscureció y miró al chico con fijeza- Tan solo quiero que sepas que lo sabré Draco…- concluyó ella observándolo detenidamente a los ojos borrando la sonrisa divertida del chico.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?...- se atrevió a preguntar con preocupación.

- No olvides lo que ocurrió contigo hace tiempo atrás, si algo te pone en peligro lo también lo sentiré… cuida de ti y cuidarás de mi… lo sabes…- Draco abrió los ojos un momento para luego fruncir el ceño contrariado. Por momentos olvidaba ese extraño vínculo que se había formado entre ella y él. Blaise los miró confundido más las palabras de Luna lo sacaron de sopetón de su confusión.

- Debemos irnos ya…- volvió a decir la chica mirando a Hermione y Draco alternadamente. Más Hermione asió el brazo del chico con fuerza evitando que desapareciera.

- Cámbiate de ropa… un Malfoy no puede presentarse ante el último descendiente de la casa de Slytherin en esas fachas… menos si hemos de pedir tal locura, debes hacerlo como mínimo de manera presentable, recuerda que la primera impresión abre puertas y la segunda derrumba montañas. No creo que lleno de tierra y restos de césped en tus pantalones sea la mejor manera de llegar a él.- Draco se observó un instante y ladeo su boca con expresión molesta.

- Solo un minuto Lovegood, no más ni menos…- ante esto Draco desapareció en su sitio al instante.

- ¿Desde cuándo eso es tan importante?- aseveró Luna confundida por la actitud de Hermione.

- Un sangre pura siempre debe representar lo que es amiga… y Draco es el descendiente elegido de Salazar para completar su destino… debe demostrar su valía y estar a la altura…- Hermione miró a su amiga con esa misma mirada que minutos antes había dejado helado a Draco, no era la Hermione de siempre… y Luna supo que su amiga no lucía diferente, si no que ahora ella era _diferente… _la misma Hermione en alma, y cuerpo… pero no en espíritu, la chica que tenía frente a sus ojos era una persona con un objetivo, un sublime y doloroso objetivo. Blaise observó a Luna serio mientras ahora ambos reanudaban su paso seguían a Hermione hasta la mansión.

- _Es su nueva yo…- _le susurró el chico a Luna en el oído.- _le acaban de perfeccionar antes de que llegaras… desde que te marchaste hemos estado trabajando mucho…- _Luna observó a Blaise impresionada.- _¿qué te parece?... ¿Cuál es tu opinión?...-_Luna se detuvo y miró la figura elegante y altiva se su amiga alejarse… no caminaba como Hermione, no tenía sus gestos, en esa nueva persona no había rastro de su amiga… allí había una mujer, una bruja fuerte y de temer.

- _Resultará…_- susurró la auror en respuesta con las manos temblándole levemente debido a algo que no supo expresar.

- Yo también lo creo, Draco le sacó lo sabelotodo insufrible, ahora es la sabelotodo sangre pura… muy densa para mis nervios… pero está bien… nadie es así en nuestro círculo a menos que tengas razones de peso para serlo, Granger es fuerte y sabrá manejarlo… además estoy seguro de que Draco no se apartará mucho de ella. No quiero imaginarme lo que pasará en cuanto ya sabes… ella se una…- sentenció Blaise haciendo sonar su cuello para relajarse.

- Debemos confiar en ellos, si Hermione lo vio según esas visiones de Theodore Nott, se realizará con éxito sin contar que contamos con él además…- dijo Luna con alivio.

- No pongas tu confianza tan ciegamente en Nott, Lovegood… hay algo en la actitud de él para con todo esto, que no deja de inquietarme… no sé que es, pero créeme que mi instinto jamás me ha fallado y hasta ahora me ha servido para mantenerme con vida.-

- ¿Y qué es lo que te dice el instinto Blaise Zabinni?...- preguntó Luna con calma, pero sintiendo una semilla de duda comenzar a crecer en su pecho y pensamientos.

- El solo está jugando a su beneficio, no para terminar la guerra, si no para obtener lo que quiere… si me preguntas, mi instinto me dice estar en el bando de _la mano derecha_…-

- No sé si estás enterado pero Nott es _sombra_, el ha ayudado a la orden por muchos años, él ha arriesgado…-

- Draco ha arriesgado lo mismo…- terminó por decir Blaise… no sorprendiéndose por esa declaración- ¿a quién elegirás tú Lovegood?.

- No lo sé supongo al que elija Hermione…- respondió con duda.

- Pues a mi parecer ella ya ha elegido…- Blaise hizo una seña con la cabeza a la chica la cual miró en dirección a donde el Mortífago le indicada ya a varios metros Hermione estaba frente Draco el cual ya estaba vestido con sus vestimentas de Mortífago de pies a cabeza, el contraste de ambos impresionaba. Draco lucía amenazante con su capa negra cubriéndole los hombros dándole más altura de la que ya poseía, más asombrosamente la chica frágil y gentil que ahora estaba a su lado, llena de una luz impresionante; no parecía desencajar a su lado. Ambos ahí de pie dándose la misma mirada cómplice e intima que ella había notado antes, uno frente al otro tan cerca que cualquiera podría haber pensado que era una pareja de amantes, sin embargo, ninguno se tocaba solo se limitaban a observarse fija y detenidamente, diciendo nada y todo a la vez, en un contacto invisible para muchos, pero tan intimo que de alguna forma a Luna le producía incomodad al verles. Vio como Draco tomó un mechón de cabello de Hermione y lo acarició con la yema de su pulgar antes de soltarlo y enfundar sus manos con unos elegantes guantes de cuero negro, luego lo vio modular algunas palabras en los labios y a Hermione arrugar el entrecejo con una expresión de dolor y preocupación, la misma expresión cuando Harry y Ron se iban de misión, el mismo sentimiento de miedo de perder algo importante en tu vida.

- No me importa lo que diga Draco, Snape y quién sea… jamás lo había visto mirar así a una persona… nadie me convencerá de lo contrario… entre estos dos pasa algo grande, no quiero colocar nombres aun, pero de lo que estoy convencido es que es algo que trascenderá…- aseveró Blaise al lado de Luna sin apartar la mirada de los chicos, mirándolos sin el menor atisbo de pudor.

- Hay cosas que ni tú ni yo comprendemos y tal vez nunca lleguemos a comprender Blaise Zabinni. Pero al igual que tú, ahora sí puedo decirte que estoy convencida es de que Malfoy y Hermione ahora comparten un lazo más fuerte que el que ella comparte con Harry y Ron inclusive.- el tono de la chica de dejaba lugar a ningún tipo de divagación, esto era una afirmación la afirmación de un hecho.

- ¿A qué carajos te refieres Lunática?- preguntó el chico descolocado por las palabras de ella.

- No es obvio Blaise Zabinni, ¿acaso no escuchaste las palabras de Hermione? Ella dijo que "lo sentiría"… Supongo que estás enterado de los Horrocruxes ¿me equivoco?- preguntó la chica apartando la mirada de su amiga y fijando sus expresivos ojos azules en Blaise.

- Si estoy enterado…- respondió este recordando aquella misión con Nott y los _inferí _de aquel lago_, _sin embargo, arrugando el entrecejo no le hallaba pies a la afirmación.

- Piensa Zabinni… ¿cómo se creó el Horrocrux de Harry?…- dijo la chica mirando con calma la expresión confusa de él. De pronto la expresión del muchacho cambió abruptamente.

- ¡Carajo!- maldijo este llevándose las manos a la cabeza contrariado y mirando con otros ojos a Draco y Hermione.

- Así es…- aseveró Luna- puede que ellos no quieran siquiera aceptarlo, u darse cuenta de ello… pero yo si me doy cuenta, puedo sentir esa parte extraña dentro de ella… si Hermione dijo eso hace un momento atrás, confirma la sospecha que tuve desde que la volví a ver… Blaise Zabinni, si ella dijo que lo sentiría es porque ya hubieron señales de conexión, ambos están unidos por ese maleficio… es más que obvio que dentro de ella hay un Horrocrux del alma de Draco… o por lo menos algo parecido…- sentenció Luna con su misma expresión soñadora.

- Carajo… esto va más allá de… ¡TODO!- exclamó el chico volviendo a dirigir su mirada a su amigo el cual ahora se acercaba a ellos a paso decidido. Hermione se había quedado atrás rezagada brindándole una sonrisa gentil a Luna y modulando con sus labios un perfecto… "Buena suerte". Narcisa había aparecido atrás de Hermione y le había tomado por el brazo maternalmente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí aun? Vete dentro- ordenó Draco con desagrado viendo como Zabinni lo mirada descolocado aun sin reaccionar de la aseveración de Luna.

- Después seguiremos con nuestra plática Blaise Zabinni… ¿Draco Malfoy?- aseveró Luna con el mismo temple imperturbable de siempre.

- Vámonos… tú guías- aseveró Draco colocando su mano en el hombro de la chica con firmeza.

- Bien…- respondió esta apenas desapareciendo en ese mismo instante, dejando a Blaise con más preguntas que respuestas.

/*****/

Lejos de ahí un muchacho lanzaba pequeños hechizos a una diminuta lagartija que se encontraba escondida entre los roqueríos, hace dos días que uno de los sirvientes del que no debe ser nombrado le había enviado a ese lugar de misión, debían vigilar y reportar cualquier tipo de actividad del bando contrario, la diminuta y desafortunada criatura abría sus pequeñas fauces mostrando sus dientes, en una clara expresión de dolor, provocando en ella una clara alteración de los nervios.

- ¿Dónde está tu lindo compañero?...- preguntó el chico terminado de despedazar el pobre animalito en una explosión. La chica en silencio a unos metros de él apenas si se movía de su sitio tratando de no llamar la atención de Wells.- ¿no me escuchaste? ¿te hice una pregunta preciosa?.

- Déjame en paz Wells… no estoy de humor…- contestó Pansy tratando de ser lo más firme posible.

- No estás de humor para hablar… ¿pero si lo estás para otras cosas?...- incitó el Mortífago poniéndose de pie y acuclillándose tras la espalda de la chica mientras olía su cabello con desenfreno.

- Ni lo pienses maldito…- dijo Pansy entre dientes empuñando su varita y enterrándola en la mandíbula del Mortífago.

- Me gusta cuando se resisten…- susurró el muchacho tomando desprevenida a la chica y golpeándola con el dorso de su mano. Esta sorprendida cayó de espaldas en el frío césped en donde se encontraba a la vez que el Mortífago arremetía sobre ella forzándola a besarlo.

- ¡No me toques desgraciado!- gritó Pansy liberando algo de magia involuntaria sorprendiendo al muchacho, ésta aprovechando la oportunidad conjuró un hechizo dejando al Mortífago a su merced. – Imperio…- susurró Pansy saliendo con mucha dificultad debajo del cuerpo de él, que la mantenía aprisionada en el piso. Con angustia dejó escapar unos sollozos desesperados.- Maldición Blaise dónde te has metido.- dijo entre hipidos y temblores de miedo.

- ¿Aun sigues sin aceptar a Blaise?- una voz profunda interrumpió su llanto abruptamente obligándola a ponerse en guardia. Frente a ella un chico alto de ojos celestes le miro con aburrimiento.

- Theodore…- susurró la chica bajando la varita.

- Hola querida Pansy…- le saludo este con cortesía.

- ¿Qué te trajo hasta aquí?... ¿Alguna nueva orden?...- preguntó la chica con nerviosismo, nunca había dejado de temerle a Theo, independiente que él alguna vez hubiese sido su pareja de misiones.

- Veo que estas un tanto desesperada por cambiar de aires…- afirmó el chico mirando al Mortífago en el suelo, Pansy en silencio trago saliva inconscientemente…- Si me vez aquí no es por ninguna orden querida, así que ten calma… más bien tengo un obsequio para ti…- dijo el Mortífago al fin con tranquilidad mientras miraba a Wells en esa extraña posición en la cual había quedado en el piso.

- ¿Qué te trae hasta aquí?- dijo la chica intentando sonar controlada y fría.

- Deja de hacerte la valiente conmigo, te conozco y créeme que ni si quiera te acercas a la sombra ser valiente… eres patética Pansy…- masculló Nott con sorna mientras se sentaba en una roca cercana y apreciaba sus bien cuidadas uñas. La chica enmudeció y miró al Mortífago con miedo.- No te asustes Pansy, no he venido a hacerte daño, he venido a darte un regalo como ya te dije, ¿Sabes? Mi señor ordenará hacerte _la prueba_ querida…- Pansy palideció y trastabilló en su sitio- lo he visto y no sales muy bien parada de ello, vas a morir querida…

- ¡No, no quiero!- la chica se había quebrado y ahora arrodillada sollozaba descontrolada.

- Lo sé, sé que no quieres morir, para eso estoy aquí, quiero honrar nuestra vieja amistad querida Pansy… - la chica reprimió un quejido y miró Nott a los ojos.- bien sabes que no me voy con rodeos, te tengo dos opciones, uno… dile que si a Blaise y hazte su mujer… o dos… sométete a mis órdenes…

- Tengo que elegir de verdad o ya lo has visto por ti mismo Theodore…- susurró Pansy tratando de controlar su nerviosismo. Una carcajada estridente salió de los labios del chico.

- Por lo que veo, eres patética pero no estúpida…- aseveró Nott con burla- pues si es así… escucha mi orden con claridad que no la repetiré… te salvaré de ese destino cruel, más quiero que seduzcas a Draco y te embaraces de él… es mi condición. Si no la cumples yo mismo te mataré.

- Draco no me quiere…- alegó la chica con dolor.

- Me importa muy poco, no te ordené que se enamorara de ti, solo que te embaraces de él,- contestó Nott con ira- necesito que lo saques de mi camino…- dijo el chico con mirada oscura- No puedo matarlo, ya que después de todo es mi único amigo, pero no permitiré que se entrometa en mis deseos y en lo que quiero…

- Bien… - se limitó a decir la chica cerrando los ojos con pesadez.

- Perfecto, _sabía que accederías…- _contestó Nott estirando su cabeza hacia atrás recibiendo una visión- Draco vuelve en tres días, ahí comienzas… ¡ah! No te sorprendas por lo que veas Pansy, no te dejes vencer...- sentenció para luego desaparecer en el mismo sitio. Pansy se levantó y secó el rastro de lágrimas que quedaba en sus mejillas. Mirando al cielo rogó por ser lo suficientemente capaz de lograr lo que Theo le pedía, más aquella última declaración le infundió en su corazón un desasosiego enorme, la duda y la incertidumbre de una semilla de malignidad implantada en su corazón.

/****/

Habían aparecido en un pueblo Muggle, un silencioso y perdido pueblo Muggle, Luna caminaba a paso veloz delante de él, ambos se habían sumergido en un bosque espeso y profundo la chica surcaba los matorrales y los obstáculos con maestría que no dejaba de sorprender a Draco el cual debía admitir tenía dificultad en sortear. Ella era silenciosa y rápida, se detenía cada ciertos metros tanteando con su varita a su alrededor como buscando algo… él simplemente se limitó a seguirle en actitud, abriendo sus sentidos al máximo y poniendo atención hasta en los más mínimos detalles, había pasado tiempo de una misión real, sin embargo se dio cuenta que sus sentidos estaban tan o más alertas que antes, podía sentir el cambio de las brisas y su temperatura. En silencio permaneció atento esperando cualquier cambio que significase algún tipo de peligro, de pronto la suave y casi inaudible voz de la chica lo alertó.

- Draco Malfoy, estamos cerca a unos cien metros está su hogar… puedo sentirlo a él y a su serpiente. Mantén tu magia controlada y no nos detectará…- más las palabras de la chica fueron interrumpidas cuando una fuerte explosión estalló a espaldas de Draco lanzando a ambos varios metros en la distancia y haciéndoles chocar contra los troncos de los árboles y la espesa vegetación.

- ¡Te dije niña estúpida que nunca te atrevieras a buscarme!- una voz ronca y atemorizante hizo a Draco sobreponerse de su sorpresa y evitar que un avada kedabra le llegara a Luna en el pecho. Con espanto vio de reojo como una serpiente gigantesca de color negro se lanzaba hacia él con las fauces abiertas.

- No hemos venido con malas intenciones, necesitamos su ayuda señor…- dijo Draco con toda la solemnidad que le era posible mientras esquivaba con maestría los mordiscos de ese amenazante animal. A su espalda Luna se aferraba a él con ambas manos apretando su capa con desesperación.

- ¡Já! ¡un Mortífago y una Auror!... ¿qué te hace pensar malnacido que te ayudaré y más aun que te dejare respirando…?- dijo aquella voz que en ese instante parecía proceder de todos lados.

- ¡El es un Malfoy! ¡El es Draco Malfoy, señor Slytherin!- gritó Luna interponiéndose en la trayectoria de un hechizo torturador que iba a Draco, el cual le llegó de lleno en el pecho. Éste apenas si se había dado cuenta de aquel ataque no verbal, y sorprendido intentaba liberar a Luna de la maldición a la vez que a duras penas evitaba que la serpiente se lo comiera, con un expulso mandó a volar a aquel hermoso animal, evocándose en recobrar a su compañera. Aquel mago frente a él era de otra categoría, no podía sentir su fuerza, era como un agujero vacio, no podía predecir su potencia ni sus agresividad, era veloz y certero, no dudaba… era más peligroso. No lo dudó un instante, Luna se revolcaba en su sitio a punto de enloquecer, debía hacerlo… con rapidez rompió la manga derecha de su brazo y tomó su varita con la izquierda, enterrándola en el mismo, una marca difusa y enrojecida apareció como un tatuaje. Draco sintió el escozor que le provocaba aquella invocación y reprimió el grito de dolor en sus labios, más valió la pena cuando el viejo hombre dejo de atacar a Luna y apareció ante él mirándole con ira.

- ¡Cómo te atrevéis a utilizar la insignia!- grito en mago lanzándose en picada en dirección a él. Draco lo vio acercarse… _ahora podía verlo…_. Luna abrió los ojos confusa y adolorida podía sentir estallidos por todos lados, nubes de polvo limitaban su visibilidad más podía sentir la magia, podía percibir como dos figuras se movían a una velocidad impensable para un mago, no podía verles, la lucha que se estaba llevando a cabo, no era a su nivel de magia. Por el rabillo del ojo percibió un movimiento gentil y la serpiente que antes Draco había mandado a volar se le había lanzado por la espalda. Con un ágil movimiento la petrificó y se concentró en encontrarlo a él.

- Draco…- susurró ella con preocupación, yéndose a refugiar tras un árbol caído en medio de la batalla. Escuchando de todos lados la voz del hombre.

- ¡La insignia de mi familia! ¡¿Cómo osáis usar la insignia de la casa de Slytherin?! Un mago descendiente de sangre diferente, no posees ni una pizca de realeza en tus venas y osas usarla sin el permiso de nadie.-

- ¡no es como si hubiera alguien vivo de la familia digno de pedirle permiso!- Contestó Draco con fastidio.- ¡Usted no estaba ahí y lo necesitaba!.- Luna vio como de pronto ambos hombres se detenían en seco. Draco estaba frente a ella a manera de escudo y jadeaba sonoramente, una que otra rasgadura y marca de tierras adornaban su capa, sin embargo lo que más llamaba la atención de Draco era el sudor de su frente, el cual corría sin control por el contorno de su rostro, Luna podía notar que estaba al límite. Frente de ambos Thius Slytherin miraba al chico con una ceja levantada.

- ¿No sabías lo que era?...- preguntó el hombre asombrado.

- No… solo sabía que con ello podía proteger a mi madre de Voldemort…- susurro Draco con pesadez pronunciando el nombre del que no debe ser nombrado con algo de temor, Luna veía como la mano izquierda de Draco temblaba al sostener su varita, pero su horror creció al ver el brazo derecho desnudo del chico desprovisto de tela alguna, este sangraba profusamente por unas marcas de colmillos de una serpiente la cual se veía como una marca tenebrosa terriblemente más grande y dolorosa, este tatuaje viviente parecía anidarse entre la carne y la piel del chico como si tuviera a ese animal viviendo así, la serpiente se movía por propia voluntad causando muecas de dolor en la expresión de Draco, más su asombro creció más aun cuando fue testigo de cómo la dichosa serpiente envolvía su brazo hasta perderse en su espalda, creciendo lentamente alimentándose de la sangre de él.

- Es un pacto de sangre chico, la has usado sin saber lo que significa… supongo que te habrás dado cuenta que cada vez es más doloroso soportar la serpiente y que esta crece cada vez más…- Draco trago grueso sin dejar de observar al hombre frente a él.

- Si, lo sé… e imagino a donde llegara esto, no soy iluso…- contestó con sencillez sin siquiera un ápice de frustración en la voz. Draco estaba tan calmado como Luna en el mundo de sus sueños.

- Es tu castigo por no ser un descendiente de sangre, si sigues usando el poder de la serpiente te terminará matando…- sentenció Thius con una sonrisa macabra.- Luna observó nuevamente la serpiente tatuada alrededor del brazo de Draco, esta parecía engordar aun más mientras consumía la sangre del brazo de chico.

- No le temo a la muerte señor… solo le temo al sufrimiento de los que quiero proteger…- terminó susurrando el chico con pesar.

- ¿Dónde está tu fidelidad niño?- pregunto el hombre con seriedad.

- No puedo decirle en donde, pero si puedo decirlo con quien no está…- respondió Draco con solemnidad.- Deseo acabar con esta guerra sangrienta de una vez, deseo salvar a mi madre, deseo salvar a esta chica que me acompaña… pero por sobre todo deseo acabar con Voldemort de una vez…

- Esa es misión del chico Potter ¿lo sabes?... – dijo el Hombre sin dejar de mirarlo con esa mirada que podía congelar todo.

- Si, lo sé… no soy un héroe señor, pero hasta Potter con su cicatriz maldita y su grandeza necesita ayuda…-

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?... le dije a Albus que nunca quería ser molestado, he estado en mi anonimato por décadas, y quiero permanecer así… esta guerra no es mía…- aseveró el hombre con voz desagradable, Draco casi podía escuchar a su padre cuando le reprendía, la misma indiferencia, el mismo desdén por el destino y los sentimientos por los demás.

- Si lo es, es de todos…- rebatió con convicción- no puede aislarse por más tiempo cuando incluso ahora el ancestro más importante de la familia Slytherin ha despertado…- agregó Draco bajando su varita y mirando la expresión anonadada del hombre.

- ¿El anillo?...- un ápice de sorpresa surcó la expresión de Thius Slytherin.

- Si mi señor… - dijo Draco con simpleza.- puede entrar en mis recuerdos y lo verá todo, sólo demos una oportunidad de explicarnos… -El muchacho apenas si pudo mantenerse de pie y terminar sus palabras, a su espalda Luna le sostuvo con toda la fuerza que podía, Draco era víctima de la invasión mental indiscriminada de ese hombre, no se estaba resistiendo, pero él ultrajaba sus memorias y sus recuerdos con ira y desesperación, como evitando que de alguna manera él pudiese ocultarle algo importante. No fue como aquella vez en la cual Salazar había visto sus memorias, sin lugar a dudas la otra rama de la familia estaba lejos de ser considerada y gentil.

- ¡¿Qué le está haciendo?!- gritó Luna desesperada con un ahora Draco Malfoy contorsionándose del dolor en sus brazos. La chica levantó su varita apuntando a Thius dispuesta a atacarlo, sin embargo, la mano de Draco en su muñeca se lo impidió, este apenas si podía articular palabras.

- Tra… tran…quila…- logro balbucear el chico agarrándose ahora la cabeza y profiriendo un grito doloroso con los ojos desencajados.

- ¡NOOO! ¡No veas eso!...- Thius salió de esos recuerdos en cuanto escucho el alarido del chico, las memorias en las cuales se había metido estaban en lo más profundo de su memoria… olvidadas a la fuerza, apenas si pudo vislumbrar alguna que otra sombra de recuerdo, pero lo que había ahí sin duda era espantoso. Draco cayó de espaldas respirando agitado con una expresión de conmoción en el rostro. En ese instante Thius creyó en él.

- Deseas que me convierta en el eslabón de ella, quieres que sea su padre…- dijo el mago con seriedad. Luna asombrada sonrió levemente, adivinado a dónde iban los pensamientos de Draco.

- Esa es la idea…- dijo el chico con dificultad tratando de ponerse de pie con la ayuda de Luna.

- ¿quieres que envíe a una muchacha hija de muggles, amiga de Harry Potter, miembro de la orden del Fénix y heroína de la guerra, a manos de Tom Riddle disfrazada en una historia inverosímil y de fantasía…?...-

- No señor… jamás podría pedirle eso- contestó Draco con mirada perturbada.- La que la enviará seré yo… Señor… después de todo fui yo quien le salvó…- El mago se quedó viendo a ambos jóvenes, tan distintos entre sí, recordó el rostro de la chica en las memorias de ese muchacho y la decisión de su ancestro de protegerla. Ahí frente a él estaba la luz peligrosa de la esperanza y la pasión, que el tanto había desestimado y temido por décadas, una luz que le golpeaba incesantemente en la conciencia.

/****/

- _Santo cielo_…- susurró Hermione tomándose la cabeza con las manos, había visto el rostro del hombre del mago, lo había visto atacar a Draco, sintió como su corazón de agitaba y esas imágenes viniendo a ella, Draco estuvo en peligro… pero gracias a Merlín ahora ya no… había notado como el chico había cerrado paulatinamente su conciencia hacia ella, el muy egoísta no quería que ella viera… tan solo estaba segura de algo, él estaba bien ahora… Draco y Luna se habían marchado hace un día a penas, pero ella sentía que era años… estaba nerviosa y nada de lo que hiciera la calmaba, gracias a Merlín Narcisa se había encargado de distraerla con sus _cosas de _mujer, tenía suerte de que ella hubiere salido a buscar una vestido nueva, se encontraba de pie en una pequeña tarima de madera frente a un gran espejo, no hubiera sido nada tranquilizador su la mujer le hubiera vista tambalearse sobre el taburete producto de lo que veía a través de los ojos de Draco; agradecía enormemente su suerte, lo menos que deseaba era preocuparla más de lo que ya estaba. No era un secreto para Hermione que la mujer de alguna manera se haya obsesionado con su aspecto, bien sabía ella que Narcisa lo hacía para no devanarse los sesos de la preocupación por su hijo, le entendía y sentía una enorme empatía por ella… después de todo su sentir no difería mucho del de ella.

Hace días que estaba trabajando en su apariencia, había optado por su cabello lacio, pero con el mismo tinte natural que poseía, increíblemente tenía visos rubios escondidos entre medio de su melena enmarañada, estaba segura que jamás se los había descubierto si no llevara su cabello arreglado y decente como lo tenía ahora. Se encontraba sola, de pie apreciando el hermosos vestido negro que modelaba, este era de mangas largas y ribetes verdes en los bordes que le otorgaban una elegancia sutil y recatada, un gran escote en v resaltaba sus sutiles atributos, nada adornaba su cuello y eso hacía que sus ojos ahora maquillados de colores oscuros resaltaran viéndose más grandes y profundos, la caída del vestido el cual era en puntas hasta su pantorrilla le estilizaba aun más confundiéndose con unas hermosas botas largas negras que pertenecían a Narcisa, estas le llegaban debajo de su rodilla y eran puntiagudas amarradas con una infinidad de cordones que parecían enredarse hasta ascender por sus piernas. Nunca entes en su vida había pasado tantas horas frente al espejo, se veía completamente diferente… su cuerpo ahora más esbelto que antes le daba una apariencia fría e inflexible, su palidez producto de su largo encierro en ese lugar y la altura que le proporcionaban los tacones de aguja le estilizaban elegantemente, nunca se había acostumbrado a caminar con ellos y los encontraba una tortura y molestia sin sentido, pero sin lugar a dudas ahora le veía su beneficio, con esfuerzo y dedicación había logrado ganar la batalla contra los tacones altos e increíblemente había aprendido a caminar con ellos, había logrado agregar varios centímetros a su estatura y mejoraba considerablemente su postura, su cuello lucía espectacular con ese moño alto que Narcisa había experimentado con ella- _nunca sabes donde un buen par de zapatos de pueden llevar, ¿no Hermione?…- _susurró para sí misma, viendo su silueta aprobatoriamente y sonriéndose con resignación.

- Ya he vuelto, ¡oh!, que bien te queda ese vestido, era mío antes de embarazarme de Draco, es viejo pero sin duda elegante.

- Es hermoso Narcisa, y no lo considero viejo en lo absoluto, posee todo o que un vestido de señorita debe poseer… más aun, una señorita de familia respetable…- Hermione sonrió guiñándole un ojo a la mujer, la cual solo sonrió negando con la cabeza ante la ocurrencia.

- ¿estás segura, aun puedo modificarlo?...- preguntó Narcisa no muy conforme y criticando el diseño del mismo.

- ¡No lo toque! ¡me gusta así como esta!...- dijo Hermione arrebatándole la varita a Narcisa la cual ya estaba haciendo unas florituras elegantes dispuesta a realizar cambios. – ¡Merlín! ¿todas las madres son iguales?- dijo Hermione riendo con ganas devolviéndole su varita a Narcisa, más cuando se percató de lo que dijo enmudeció.- lo siento, yo…- Narcisa le miró con los ojos titilantes.

- Supongo que todas las madres somos iguales…- aseveró con una sonrisa que a ella le pareció preciosa, mientras que con ahora más esmero trataba de arreglar un ya perfecto cabello de Hermione.

- ¡Fiuuu! ¿pero qué hermosas damas me he encontrado aquí…?- tanto Narcisa como Hermione voltearon sus rostros con rapidez, una voz desconocida se había escuchado a sus espaldas a la entrada de la habitación de Hermione.- Yo que viene buscando al bastardo de Zabinni y me encuentro con dos tesoros escondidos…

- ¿Quién eres y como osas entrar a Malfoy Manor sin mi permiso?- dijo Narcisa apretando su varita y ocultando el cuerpo de Hermione tras ella. Su tono era agreste más no alzó la voz, controlando a la perfección su asombro y miedo.

- Supongo que eres la madre de Malfoy ¿no?...- dijo el muchacho con sorna.- Ahora veo de dónde saca el carácter… menuda estirada.- escupió con odio.- No me fue difícil sacar la barrera de la mansión, ¡es más! deberían colocar especial énfasis en sus jardines… están muy desprotegidos y por supuesto colocar a un guardaespaldas que valga la pena.- Hermione logró vislumbrar con horror como aquel muchacho tenía en su poder la varita de Blaise.

- Te ordeno que salgas de mi casa hora…- la voz de Narcisa no dejaba lugar a réplicas, Hermione vio el rostro tenso de la mujer, con cautela invocó su varita con un _accio _no verbal_, _movimiento que no pasó desapercibido por Narcisa la cual aun frente a ella, trato de llamar la atención del Mortífago desconocido dándole lugar a que ella hiciera su movimiento.-

- No me iré hasta ver a Malfoy… _Señora_… tengo una orden para él…- dijo el muchacho fijando sus ojos en la mujer con una sonrisa malvada.

- Mi hijo no se encuentra en estos momentos…- respondió Narcisa caminando a paso erguido hacia el chico, el cual sorprendido desvió su mirada de la misteriosa chica escondida, hacia la mujer.

- ¡ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO!- Gritó el Mortífago expulsando a Narcisa lejos con un hechizo no verbal. Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa, su varita ya estaba en su mano y sentía como el anillo de Slytherin que estaba en su dedo latía con fuerza instigándole a intervenir. Trató de mantener su rostro inexpresivo e invocó a su nueva yo… a pesar de su preocupación por Narcisa la cual la observaba con expresión de horror desde el piso, debía demostrar ahora de lo que era capaz, era la prueba que estaba esperando, su prueba de fuego no estaba mentalmente lista… pero si estaba preparada para enfrentar lo que viniera… con una lentitud patosa y una elegancia de envidiar bajó del diminuto taburete en el que se encontraba montada y caminó hacia el Mortífago con seguridad, cada paso que dio cada movimiento de su cuerpo estaba totalmente controlado, absolutamente pensado y grabado en su subconsciente… este le devolvió la mirada borrando aquella sonrisa desquiciada que antes estaba dirigida a Narcisa, de pronto lo notó, aquel Mortífago se le quedó viendo con espanto.

- Osáis entrar en mi hogar sin mayor permiso que el de un…- Hermione miró con desdén al muchacho de pies a cabeza hablando tan lenta y fríamente que a Narcisa se le heló la sangre- …insignificante elfo… y te atrevéis a herir a la Madre de Draco… debo dar crédito tu agallas… y me doy cuenta de tu estupidez… Cissy querida, ahora veo por qué Draco se niega a llevarme ante el Mestizo de Tom Riddle… - una sonrisa sarcástica surcó los labios de Hermione provocando la personalidad del Mortífago.

- ¿Quién eres tú? ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A NOMBRAR A MI SEÑOR!- un cruciatus surcó el espacio que lo separaba de Hermione. Narcisa ahogó un grito de espanto con las manos. Hermione ni siquiera levantó su varita, ante el Mortífago una hermosa y peligrosa serpiente blanca apareció controlando el hechizo lanzado y devolviéndoselo a su dueño el cual cayó de espaldas preso por su propia imperdonable. Unos instantes después Hermione sintió a Narcisa a su lado, con un suave asentimiento hacia ella logró infundirle calma. El Mortífago levantó su cabeza con una rapidez que Hermione creyó imposible, este le miraba con los ojos inyectados en sangre y bufaba molesto por los labios.

- Eres igual a esa sangre sucia…- aseveró aun jadeante ante ella, pero no menos amenazante. Hermione hizo una mueca ladeada de desagrado

- … así me lo han dicho…aunque yo no lo considero así… después de todo era una sangre sucia… ¿Quién podría comparárseme?- contestó Hermione caminando con sensualidad alrededor del cuarto siendo seguida por la transformación del Horrocrux de Salazar en serpiente, de alguna forma se sentía poderosa, la seguridad que le infundía su hermoso amigo albino le daba aun más seguridad, con parsimonia siguió caminado con lentitud haciendo sonar los finos tacones de sus botas sobre el piso de piedra; integra, sin expresar mayor alteración en su expresión, acentuando un tono aburrido y hastiado en su voz.

- ¡Tú eres ella!...- gritó el Mortífago apuntándola nuevamente con la varita.

- Yo que tú no haría eso querido… ya sabes lo que pasa…- siseó Hermione con clama, la serpiente a su lado bufó y castañeó sus enormes fauces, furiosa y lista para acertar un ataque, con asombro Narcisa escuchó la risa macabra de Hermione, una risa genuina de disgusto y altanería, más su asombro solo duró un instante ya que nuevamente ella estaba hablando con aquella voz que estaba lejos de pertenecerle.- aunque si quieres divertirme por mi adelante… no tengo objeción, ¡anda!- lo azuzó la chica con premura.- y ahí lo vio… _duda…_ Hermione pudo reconocerlo aquel Mortífago, estaba en las memorias de Draco, era aquel que estuvo en la noche que _ella murió_… era él. Estaba sembrando la duda en la convicción del chico.

- Tú…- balbuceó el muchacho frente a ella, confundido.

- ¡Boo!- exclamó Hermione riéndose a carcajadas sutiles del susto y sobresalto que provocó en el Mortífago.- No estés nervioso… no te haré nada que no quieras o provoques que te haga… no soy cruel…- aseveró Hermione mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su serpiente.- _Chasss.. aisss te sssai…- _susurró Hermione en pársel, obteniendo como resultado la boca desencajada del Mortífago.- La serpiente siseó y ululó a los pies de ella calmándose.

- ¡Supongo que debes tener un motivo muy importante para apuntarle de esa forma a mi hija!- Nadie le vio venir, Hermione ni siquiera lo percibió, solo entonces fue consciente de su entorno, fue tan rápido e inesperado que apenas se dio tiempo de pestañear, allí a sus pies vio al Mortífago gritar de dolor en el suelo, allí sujetando y mordiéndole por el hombro en donde él sostenía su varita, una serpiente negra tan grande como la de ella sacudía con ira al invasor. Escuchó como Narcisa a su lado emitía un casi insonoro quejido, con lentitud levantó la vista… allí frente a ella estaba Draco y a su lado un hombre alto de finas facciones le miraba a ella con una media sonrisa. Sintió su corazón agitarse de adrenalina y emoción en el pecho. Era Thius Slytherin.

- ¿¡Qué demonios haces en mi casa!?- exclamó Draco con ira y con el rostro desencajado de la incertidumbre. Más solo obtuvo quejidos de dolor del Mortífago como respuesta.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo hija?- le escuchó decir al hombre que se acercaba a ella con solemnidad.- Nos ausentamos un día y mira lo que ocurre. ¡Se supone que la familia Malfoy no se codea con escorias de estirpe tan degradante como esta! ¿¡Qué explicación puedes darme Draco!?...

- Mi señor, me disculpo por esta falta… no se repetirá nuevamente… acabaré con él estorbo con mis propias manos…- Hermione observó cómo el joven Mortífago abría los ojos con un deje de temor.

- Que aburrido… y yo que pensaba distraerme un rato… ¿Padre?…- no supo cómo su voz pudo salir tan apacible y calmada, si sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, con un suspiro acarició nuevamente a su serpiente blanca la cual no perdió su vista del recién llegado- no exageres las cosas, no te enfades, al fin de cuentas me he divertido, ya hacía tiempo que no tenía algo de acción en mi vida… déjalo que se vaya después de todo solo es un Mortifago mal portado… ¿a que si?...- se burlo Hermione con malicia sin dejar de ver al Mortífago asustado a muerte y completamente humillado a sus pies, tratándolo peor que a un perro. Una risa gutural salió de los labios del hombre el cual se acercó a ella y acarició su mandíbula. Aquel contacto le erizó la piel a través de ese pequeño roce el hombre le envió imágenes a su memoria afianzando su vínculo.

- _Tseeet saaiii… Tatsun- _susurró el hombre con autoridad y de inmediato la serpiente negra soltó al Mortífago yéndose a enroscar a los pies de su amo.

- Saca a esta cucaracha de mi vista Draco, no quiero que este tipo de incidentes vuelva a ocurrir en presencia de mi hija…- Thius miró al Mortífago tendido en el suelo. – este es el motivo por el cual me niego a mesclar a mi hija entre Mortífagos, ¡castas insignificantes! ¡desperdicio de linaje! ¡Locura y demencia!-

- ¡Levántate Wells!- Gritó Draco sin expresión, más el Mortífago seguía con los ojos muy abiertos sin dejar de mirar a Hermione y al hombre alternativamente.

- ¿Quiénes son?...- se atrevió a preguntar entre dientes sin abandonar su arrogancia, aun en el suelo humillado, Hermione podía notar el deje de locura y demencia en sus ojos más en su papel simplemente se limitó a reír por lo bajo volteando los ojos con fastidio.

- A eso me refería con el anonimato, ahora nadie nos tiene respeto padre, nadie se atrevía a levantar los ojos ante nosotros… y mira ahora… hasta un miserable mago de quinta se cree con el derecho de levantar la cabeza más arriba que la nuestra... insignificantes…-

- Tal vez tengas razón…- adujo el hombre con fastidio.

- Lamento esto, Wells no hablará de lo que ha visto hoy… se los aseguro…- contestó Draco con solemnidad mientras halaba el brazo herido del Mortífago y lo ponía de pie de un solo tirón.- y tú, sígueme…- le ordenó con acidez. Hermione observo sin pestañear y siguió con sus ojos profundos la ruta que ambos tomaban hasta perderlos en la entrada, con estoicismo mantuvo la respiración y su expresión calmada hasta que Draco antes de darle una mirada con una sonrisa cómplice, cerrara la pesada puerta. Narcisa a su lado inalterable hasta el minuto le lanzó a sus brazos y ambas se confortaron mutuamente. Aun no podía creer lo que había pasado frente a sus ojos y menos podía creer lo que tenía frente a ella. Thius Slytherin le sonreía de lado con arrogancia y diversión.

- Ahora puedo ver con mis propios ojos lo que el viejo Albus vio en ti niña… poder, ambición y enorme deseo de demostrar de qué estas hecha, sin duda eres una digna heredera de mi casa.- Hermione muda de la impresión solo atino a asentir y hacer una reverencia respetuosa.

- Señor… es un honor estar frente al último descendiente de la familia Slytherin…- respondió ella con solemnidad y regalándole una pequeña sonrisa de alivio.- el hombre soltó una carcajada limpia, sin ironía ni burla.

- El último digno…- aseguró con suspicacia levantando su dedo índice como observación- creo que esto será divertido después de todo…- habló mientras le dirigía una mirada de respeto a la mujer a su lado.

- Mis respetos a la señora de la casa y la madre de un hombre digno de portar la herencia de mi familia.- aseveró Thius con solemnidad.

- Bienvenido sea a su hogar señor… si me permite le mostraré su alcoba para que pueda descansar…- Narcisa se separó de Hermione con nerviosismo.

- ¿Narcisa, se encuentra bien? Yo no pude…- trató de excusarse Hermione, recordando el feo golpe que la mujer se había dado al caer.

- ¡oh no querida!, estoy perfectamente bien, si no hubieras actuado como lo hiciste ese muchacho me hubiera asesinado… me salvaste la vida con tus actos y nos salvaste a todos…- Hermione sonrió más tranquila. Narcisa era una guerrera después de todo.

/*****/

Por un largo corredor dos figuras pasaban a una gran velocidad, los cuadros que estaban colgados a su alrededor maldecían al intruso sin piedad.

- ¡¿Quién demonios son ellos Malfoy?!- preguntó Wells el cual era radicalmente arrastrado fuera de la mansión. Draco que le había quitado su varita apenas si se detenía para tomar aire.

- Eso es algo que no te incumbe, no metas tus narices donde no te llaman…- masculló este Draco sin expresión, pero denotando su molestia.

- Esa chica es igual a la sangre sucia que asesinaste ¿acaso no has visto su rostro?...- Draco miró de reojo la expresión de Wells y algo en su interior se regocijó. _Decía que era igual, no que era ella._

- Se parece, pero no es ella Wells, ni siquiera te imaginas quién es en realidad…- aseveró Draco dejando ver su emoción a propósito para que el Mortífago lo notara.

- ¡Habla pársel! Igual que nuestro Señor…- entró en cuenta el Mortífago como si de pronto lo hubiera descubierto.- ¡Los dos hablaban pársel! ¡Dime quiénes son Malfoy!, no diré nada a nadie… después de la paliza que esa chica me dio, lo último que querría es hacerle daño…- dijo Wells en un tono malicioso. Draco al notar ese tiente en su voz se paró en seco, no esperando un comentario de ese calibre. Algo en su interior activó las alertas en su mente.

- Ni te atrevas a sopesar la posibilidad… su padre te mataría antes de permitírtelo… no tienes ni el poder ni la oportunidad…- le amenazó Draco acercando su rostro al del Mortífago.

- ¿Qué sabes tú, maldito estirado?- escupió Wells olvidando su brazo casi desgarrado por la serpiente negra. Draco enterró su varita en uno de los orificios que había dejado los colmillos de la serpiente sin discriminación provocando un alarido de dolor en Wells.

- Ellos no están ni siquiera a mi nivel Wells, ella es inalcanzable para todos… y como su guardián te sugiero que te mantengas alejado… ella ha deseado perdonar tu patética vida esta vez, la próxima YO no seré tan condescendiente…-

- Está bien Malfoy… sé entender una amenaza…- respondió Wells con la locura y la obsesión creciendo en sus ojos.

- Ahora vete, si vuelves s poner un pie aquí, te descuartizo…- sin precaución Draco arrojó fuera de los límites de la mansión el cuerpo del Mortífago, éste envuelto en una sonrisa desquiciada, desapareció sin el menor contratiempo.

* * *

UU… tada… Merlín que me costó trabajo realizar este capítulo, casi sucumbo en el proceso... pero tenía una obligación moral que cumplir... (ni estaba durmiendo bien por las noches ya) no saben lo difícil que se me ha hecho, pido sinceras disculpas por mi larga ausencia, pero no ha sido por falta de ganas, si no por tres grandes motivos…

1) La típica desconexión después de vacaciones. (sep, se me fue, avisarles que estuve de VAGAciones)

2) Falta de tiempo, exceso de trabajo (resultado obvio, de vuelta de VAGAciones).

3) Mi inspiración estaba medio perdida…

Lamento haberme saltado tanto tiempo, no tengo escusas más que la verdad anteriormente señalada. No quise dejar un aviso de demora, pues lo encuentro desilucionante, en especial cuando ves la alerta de un Cap, que resulta ser una excusa de que JUJU, Sorry no es un cap si no un mensajito... a mi en los personal no me gusta y no lo haré jamás prefiero pedir las disculpas pertinentes por escrito y de paso regalar un capitulo (que funciona perfectamente para que se les haga más fácil perdonarme... ¿funcionó?... ojo que lo hice largo como regalo de disculpas ... PERDONENMEEEEEE...! ¿si?).

Estoy tan feliz con sus reviews, jamás imaginé que llegaría a tener más de 300! Y voy por los 332 ya… emocionada.

**Agradecimientos especiales:**

**Wen:** Muuchas gracias por tu apreciación! Creo que captaste mi objetivo! Tus palabras son mi convicción para crear esta historia! Me alegraste el día con tu comentario muuuchas gracias! Espero te siga gustando y no decepcionarte.

**Paulita-Cdz:** Amiga muchas gracias por tu apoyo, de verdad me emocionaste con lo que me dijiste, me tienes en una vara que considero inadecuada a mis pobres habilidades de escritora, no me considero como me describes, por eso me emociono cuanto leo comentarios tan lindos como es tuyo, de verdad muchas gracias aprecio con el alma tus buenos deseos. "Como siempre he dicho, no escribo porque quiero, si no porque me gusta escribir"

**Hermy Evans Black.** Los 18 capítulos de una sola vez?! Me dejaste wuau! Gracias por tu tiempo, me emociona que lo hayas leído de esa manera tan entregada. Snif.. snif… lloro!

**LunaWhite29**: Linda siempre conmigo y riéndome de tus lindos comentarios! Saludos cuídate!

**Patty 15:** Amiga perdona! Merezco una imperdonable por demorar tanto!

**rosedrama:** Lindaaa! Solo espero que tus calificaciones seas las mejores! ANIMO!

**Maggie Night:** jajaja con tu comentario me pegaste la hiperactividad, gracias soy feliz que te haya gustado!

**Chi002:** SEEEE! Tu comentario calmó mi ansiedad cuando me dijiste que era creíble por como hice pasar por muerta a Herms, por fin suspiré de alivio, por momentos creí que iba a ser vapuleada por mis amigos fickers y fue todo lo contrario, a muchos les encantó THANKS!

**LylyanneBlack**: Los siento muchoooo! Me acabo de dar cuenta que corté el pedazo donde coloque que me iba de vacaciones…. Lamento hacerles esperar tanto… SORRYYYYYYY! No se volverá a repetir je!

**crazzy76:** JAJJAJAJJAJJ ME SACASTE UNA CARCAJADA ENORME, te imaginé en mi mente con tanta claridad que no pude evitar reírme a boca rajo, llamando la atención de quienes en ese momento iban a mi lado en el trasporte público, todos se me quedaron viendo que horror! (estaba leyendo el review en mi celu)… buena una loca más en el mundo no hace daño kjaakajakaj.

**Tamynna:** Gracias por tu apoyo! Eres grande! por ustedes hago mi esfuerzo.

**Este capítulo va dedicado a Patty15 y Luna White por su incondicionalidad y paciencia… y a rosedrama (para que saque excelentes calificaciones!)**

Próxima actualización:** 02 de Abril!**

**_Nox_**

**_Travesura terminada._**


	20. Sentimientos

**Listo a leer**

**GO!**

* * *

**Sentimientos.**

No eran más de las once de la noche, después del incidente con el Mortífago, aun podía sentirse cierta tensión en el ambiente, bueno después de aquel episodio sorpresa, muchas interrogantes estaban en el aire más aun ahora que ella… había aparecido oficialmente en el mundo mágico. Tanto Draco como Hermione aun les costaba creer que frente a ellos se encontrara Thius… el hombre sin duda era la máxima expresión del último descendiente digno de la familia Slytherin, Hermione notó con curiosidad que aquel hombre no le sacaba la vista de encima, más a pesar sus intentos, ella no pudo descifrar en su mirada algo que le indicara la guía de sus pensamientos, no encontró nada, ahí en esos ojos grises tan característicos en esa familia, no había más que vacio y preguntas sin respuestas. Una sensación electrizante le recorría por la espalda, no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, frente a ella el último vestigio en vida y en su mano, el primer vestigio en muerte… allí unidos en esa sala se encontraban dos extremos de una misma historia.

Luna había aparecido por la puerta ayudando a un golpeado Blaise a sostenerse de pie, este venía con el labio roto y un ojo en tinte, quejándose como un cachorro apaleado mientras se sostenía y apretaba las costillas.

- La di la poción que me dijiste Hermione, creo que con eso bastará para recomponer sus costillas rotas…- aseveró Luna mientras trabajaba en el ojo hinchado de Blaise.

- ¡El muy mal nacido me atacó apenas me vio! ¡si quiera pude devolverle un par de imperdonables!- gritó este furioso, dejándose atender por Luna mientras graciosamente le susurraba a la chica.- Aish… más despacio… se buena con Blaise.- Hermione sonrió y Draco meneo la cabeza fastidiado. A pesar de que estuvo a punto de morir el Mortífago seguiría siendo un payaso.

- Agradece que estás con vida, Wells no acostumbra a dejar testigos…- susurró Draco cruzado de brazos mientras dejaba caer su peso en la muralla de la sala, aun no se había cambiado la ropa de viaje y su apariencia marcaba aun más su estado deplorable, su rostro cansado y agotado y rus ropas raídas y rotas. Hermione lo observó con desconfianza, Thius se veía impecable… en cambio él y Luna se veían del asco… con nueva apreciación se viró a mirar al hombre que estaba sentado a su lado, este aun le miraba fijamente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su serpiente Tatsun.

Draco se sentía extraño, bueno se venía sintiendo confundido desde que Thius interfirió en sus pensamientos, ya lo recordaba, ya alguna vez vivió esos mismos síntomas de desorientación y episodios de ausencia, podía sentir las voces de los presentes lejanas y entrecortadas… estaba pasando, como aquella vez… sacudiendo la cabeza e intentando concentrar su atención a su entorno, levantó la vista con determinación más vio de refilón como Lovegood le observaba detenidamente, frunció el ceño contrariado no le gustaba su mirada curiosa, aun recordaba la conversación que tuvo con ella horas antes. No había sido muy difícil convencer a Thius Slytherin de venir con ellos, tampoco es como si hubieran tenido que convencerle, el hombre simplemente se había ido caminando lentamente seguido de un descomunal serpiente, hasta su sencilla cabaña haciéndoles señas para que lo siguieran, tanto él como la chica se quedaron afuera aguardando ambos en silencio y expectantes… Allí aguardaron cansados y un tanto conmocionados aun, Draco sentía sus pensamientos confusos y agarrotados, la implacable invasión de ese mago en sus pensamientos le había dejado secuelas sin duda, se sentía alterado y disperso, en ese estado dudaba en sus capacidades de batalla, no podía concentrarse y a la vez percibía su magia desintegrada e inestable. Allí en medio de su introspección Luna había formulado la pregunta. Estaba seguro que en su sana compresión, jamás se le hubiera ocurrido ni por asomo, contarle la verdad, sin embargo su cabeza no pensaba ni actuaba correctamente, ahora horas después con su mente un poco más equilibrada se daba de patadas mentales por su franqueza. La invasión mental es mucho mejor que el veritaserum, pensó con ironía.

- ¿Qué es esa serpiente en tu brazo?- le había preguntado Lovegood mostrándole una mirada inquisidora. Para él no había razón, en ese instante, para no responderle. ¡No pensaba decírselo a nadie jamás, a nadie, mucho menos a ella!. Pero he ahí su estupidez.

- No es algo que debas saber…- dijo nos instantes después, mientras emitía un resoplido fastidiado evidenciando su renuente decisión de hablar, pero que sin embargo hizo sin mayor complicación.- pero tampoco es como si te pudiera borrar la memoria para que olvides el incidente…- con un chasquido Draco cambió el peso de su cuerpo a su otra pierna y se cruzó de brazos incómodo, de alguna manera como buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresarse, lentamente volvió su torso en dirección a ella para verla de frente. Luna se dio el espacio para apreciar la expresión del muchacho, Draco estaba indeciso y ¿Confundido? a leguas denotaba su incomodidad…- Sólo te pediré que guardes el secreto, no quiero que nadie a parte de él y tú lo sepan… y con eso me refiero exclusivamente a mi Madre y Hermione ¿está claro?.

- ¿Él?...- pregunto la chica confundida no agarrando bien la primera parte de la afirmación del chico. Draco levantó su barbilla apuntando a la cabaña.

- Él…- susurró este aclarando a quién se refería. Una "o", perfecta se dibujo en los labios de Luna, con calma Draco prosiguió- Es una insignia Lovegood… uno de mis múltiples, pequeños y oscuros secretos, uno con una gran y larga cola detrás, que está de más decirte que está llena de melodrama y sufrimiento… pero como ya verás no soy un tipo que adore contar sus cosas así que haré un resumen considerable y bastante aceptable del tema, así que escucha bien porque no volveré a repetirlo jamás, esta marca nació por una necesidad, una necesidad urgente de ser más poderoso. Un día buscando en la sección privada de la biblioteca familiar, sección imposible de rastrear por aurores debo agregar, me encontré con un pequeño diario… no sé a quién demonios perteneció y a estas alturas poco me importa en realidad… en él habían anotaciones e instrucciones para lo que se denominaba o llamaron "expansión de alma"… un nombre bastante exagerado si preguntas mi opinión personal… - Luna miraba boquiabierta las expresiones y modismos del chico, jamás en su vida lo había visto hablar de manera tan distendida, relajada y sarcástica… ¿Draco Malfoy podía bromear?- Estas anotaciones hablaban de una cierta expansión de poderes mágicos, una especie de evolución mágica la cual te dada dones y capacidades inimaginables, a mí sólo me basto saber eso para llevarlo a cabo… aun recuerdo haber leído una parte en la cual decía que esas capacidad era exclusivas "y un no sé que de linaje puro"… - Draco ladeo la comisura de la boca entre enfadado y divertido- ¡Era un crío! y poco me importaron las instrucciones, mi padre acababa de morir, a esas alturas no es como si me importaran los medios para obtener lo que necesitaba… está demás decir que tampoco terminé de leer el final de las anotaciones…

- ¿De qué hablas?...- Luna parecía confundida, y un cierto desconcertada por el tono divertido y tragicómico que Draco usaba.

- Lo que ves en mi brazo es una insignia, en este caso una representación mágica de una casta sanguínea pura "en específico"…- Luna escuchó cómo el muchacho cambiaba la entonación de su vos al decir esas últimas dos palabras- lo que viste crecer bajo mi piel es una marca, que jamás yo debía haber llevado, sólo le corresponde a la familia Slytherin. – un segundo de silencio hizo a Luna comprender- Lo supe cuando era demasiado tarde… esta marca fue creada por la familia Slytherin para desarrollar sus capacidades al máximo, el hechizo solo era para su linaje… sin embargo yo en mi avaricia y perdido en mi estupidez, lo utilice en mí sin mayor remordimiento ni temor… "bueno no es como si lo hubiera sabido en ese instante", nunca leí el final del cuento después de todo…- Draco resopló con una risa despectiva- Una vez realizado el hechizo mis poderes me permitieron destacar, sobrevivir y aumentar mi capacidad de mago, mi magia creció hasta casi ser inagotable… dándome un lugar en el círculo cercano al que no debe ser nombrado y ayudándome a crear una reputación lo suficientemente mala como para que no se metieran conmigo.

- Merlín…- susurró Luna observando al hico con sus ojos azules desorbitados.

- ¡Tranquila!, esto se pone mejor, verás cuando abres el sello se abre el poder mágico que almacenas en el alma se expulsa aumentando tu nivel y fuerza, velocidad, concentración, en fin ¡todo! En un principio era adictivo y lo utilizaba con tanta frecuencia que se volvió habitual… me salvó el pellejo muchas veces… sin embargo nunca fui consciente de sus efectos secundarios, sólo, hasta hace más o menos un año. En principio cuando recién comencé a usar la magia de la insignia, la serpiente de mi brazo era apenas una hilillo rojo diminuto, una pequeña venita diminuta, más con el tiempo esta fue creciendo hasta lo que has visto hoy, en mi ingenuidad y estado raciocinio de hombre creí que era por la magia misma… ya sabes…mayor tamaño de la serpiente… ¿más poderoso?... pensé estúpidamente que eso se debía a que mi nivel como mago iba creciendo… qué equivocado estuve… el ego de los hombres puede ser muy peligroso.

- ¿qué tratas de explicar?...- Luna estaba perdida, era tanta información sincera de un solo tiro que sentía que su cabeza no podía asimilarlo.

- El crecimiento de la serpiente es mi castigo…- Draco se había vuelto mortalmente serio cuando pronuncio esa última frase, su semblante había palidecido radicalmente y el rictus en su rostro denotaba la tensión de sus palabras.- Jamás debí atreverme a usar un emblema familiar que no me pertenecía ni siquiera por una gota de sangre… no soy un Slytherin Lovegood, en mis venas no corre sangre alguna de sus descendientes… es mi castigo por mi atrevimiento…

- ¿Qué pasará si sigue creciendo?...- se atrevió a preguntar Luna asediada por un escalofrío aterrador.

- La cola… una vez que la cola llegue sobre mi pecho… bueno eventualmente moriré… la cola atravesará mi corazón… es el pago que debo soportar…- Draco sonrió de lado cansado.

- Merlín… susurró Luna con espanto, es por eso que él…- Luna desvió su mirada hacia la cabaña y se encontró que Thius les miraba interrogante.

- No creo que puedas usarla más de tres veces a partir de ahora... éstas en el límite- dijo el viejo mago acercándose a ambos chicos.- para nosotros la marca es eterna y no nos afecta, pero se transforma en una maldición para quien la porte en su cuerpo sin pertenecer a la familia por vínculo sanguíneo…

- Y así dicen que leer el final de un libro antes de la historia es malo…- resopló Draco sin mostrar mayor perturbación que un leve movimiento en su ceja izquierda.- ¿Así que para tres veces más?- preguntó mirando con desasosiego al hombre.

- Como máximo… dos o tres… no sabría decirlo tendrías que señalarme dónde va su cola… pero es lo que puedo apreciar por el tamaño de tu serpiente, si te detienes a usarla podrás vivir los años que te queden… no afectará en nada, si activas de nuevo la puerta no te aseguro de que sobrevivas para ver el final de la guerra…- aseveró Thius mientras con un movimiento de su varita hizo desaparecer y borró todo rastro de magia en ese lugar.

- Entonces no debes jamás volver a usarla…- el tono de voz imperioso de Luna sorprendió a Draco.

- Tranquila Lunática, mi período de suicida ya paso hace algunos años… la vida es sobreestimada.- rió Draco con soltura.- la chica no supo interpretar aquellas palabras y solo miró a Thius que con rostro inescrutable dio a entender que él tampoco había comprendido del todo.

- ¿Nos vamos?...- Dijo el mago mirando a Draco con tranquilidad. Luna no pudo evitar una sonrisa de alivio.

Fue así como se aparecieron en Malfoy Manor, apenas Draco puso un pie en el lugar la pequeña Bisy apareció ante él exaltada.

- ¡Amo Draco un intruso en Malfoy Manor! ¡atacó al Joven Zabinni y ahora está a donde la señorita y la Ama!- la pequeña elfina cargaba un enorme cuchillo en su diminuta mano, dándole una apariencia un poco aterradora, los ojos de la elfina brillaban de expectación.- ¡Bisy estaba a punto de aparecer y atacar amo Draco!

- Mantente alejada pequeña, a penas te llame debes aparecer, sacar a mi Madre y Hermione de aquí y llevarlas a Tarco ¿has entendido?...- ordenó Draco con los ojos saliéndose de las órbitas. Un miedo irrefrenable se acunó en su pecho martillándole el corazón a fuerza de dolor. Un sinfín de imágenes de su madre y Hermione, ambas muertas a mano de ese Mortífago desconocido, invadieron sus pensamientos provocando que su estómago se apretujara y sintiera desesperación.- no… no, no, no…- era lo único que podía sentir y pensar. Todo su esfuerzo en balde por un imprevisto, ¡ella aun no estaba lista!.

- Calma joven Malfoy, no siento ningún olor a sangre ni vestigios de ataque más de los que se sienten tres habitaciones al fondo.- susurró Thius Slytherin con su varita sutilmente agarrada en su mano izquierda. Draco lo observó de reojo y se sorprendió al encontrar enojo y rabia en sus facciones. ¿Por qué? Se preguntó sin encontrar respuesta aparente.

- ¡Zabinni!- exclamó Luna de forma silenciosa. Dándose cuenta de quién podía tratarse la persona atacada tres habitaciones más allá. Draco captando lo que ella pensaba asintió.

- Ve por él Lovegood verifica como está y escóndete muy bien…- le ordenó Draco mientras a grandes zancadas se dirigió planta arriba seguido de cerca y muy silenciosamente por Thius Slytherin. Lo que encontró al llegar a ese lugar lo dejó con la boca seca. Por una rendija de la puerta abierta observó a su madre y a ella…

Ahí estaba mirando al mal nacido de Wells medio encorvado a sus pies… caminaba como si fuera una reina, dueña del lugar, como si siempre hubiese sido así, de esa manera majestuosa e imponente, no había tan siquiera un rastro de temor en sus facciones… recordaba ese vestido, era de su madre en sus años de juventud, este se le ceñía el cuerpo como un guante destacando su silueta y sus curvas perfectamente proporcionadas, estaba delgada pero no demasiado, era perfecta… a sus pies observó como la encarnación del Horrocrux de Salazar Slytherin paseaba junto a ella protegiéndole… solo en ese instante se tomó la libertad de relajar su postura… aliviado, casi había olvidado el gran aliado y protector que tenía Hermione a su lado.

De todos los Mortífagos que podría atreverse de venir su hogar había sido Wells, desde donde estaba podía sentir las intensiones asesinas que el maldito profesaba hacia ella… mas Hermione parecía divertida con todo… con una sonrisa de regocijo que no pudo evitar, la escuchó burlarse de él… con aquella carajada elegante y siniestra saliendo de sus labios. Aun así con toda esa aura que proyectaba no dejaba de verse simplemente sublime… Un alarido de Wells lo hizo recobrarse de su sopor, ¡el maldito iba a atacarla!, él iba a interferir en su auxilio más una sensación de roce frío a sus pies lo detuvo, una serpiente negra enorme se deslizo entre la rendija de la puerta por entre sus piernas y tras un leve susurro de su amo saltó como un lince sobre su presa.

Debió reconocerlo, ver como Wells se sacudía con extrema violencia en el piso debido a la presión de las fauces de aquel animal, le contrajo el estómago, la serpiente de Thius se agitaba cual bestia salvaje y sedienta su cola enredándose a él comprimiéndolo, e infringiendo un daño inimaginable, Wells era solo un muñeco de gelatina atrapado e indefenso, era una escena brutalmente violenta, flashes de recuerdos reprimidos vinieron a su mente nuevamente… recordando a la infortunada profesora de estudios muggles que fue tragada por Naggini hace años, muerta sobre su mesa… su mente había quedado algo afectada luego de la intervención de Thius, simplemente no pudo reprimir aquel recuerdo. No fue consciente del instante en que el hombre a su lado pasó de él y se introdujo a aquel cuarto con imponencia, pero si fue testigo del rostro de Hermione… fría como un témpano de hielo… simplemente perfecta. Apretó los puños de sus manos reprimiendo su emoción, sutilmente enfocó su mirada en Wells, y vio incertidumbre, confusión… duda… increíblemente él era quien debía ser uno de los más difícil de convencer, pero he ahí confirmado por sus propios ojos que el malnacido se estaba creyendo todo.

Solo pudo mantenerse al margen de la situación, Thius había tomado el control de aquello y siguió casi con satisfacción el juego que Hermione había comenzado magistralmente.

El resto era historia, ahora estaba ahí deseando tenderse sobre su cama y dormir después de todo mañana tendría que volver al trabajo…- estaba exhausto y apenas si podía escuchar la plática que Thius y Hermione estaban teniendo… su mente estaba cayendo en el sopor y el cansancio. De pronto fue la auror de ojos azules la que lo volvió a la realidad. Cuando enfocó su vista se dio cuenta de que todos le observaban preocupados.

- Ve a dormir, joven Malfoy… hoy has hecho demasiado y yo no he sido amable contigo en ningún sentido… - Draco dubitativo observó a su madre que tenía un rictus de preocupación en la cara, no entendía nada. Con confusión vio como Thius sentado en un gran sofá al lado de Hermione le palmeaba la mano a la chica con respeto, ésta con ojos titilantes le devolvió una sonrisa sincera y una leva inclinación de cabeza.- Acompáñalo querida, supongo que ambos tiene mucho de qué hablar.

- Muchas gracias por las memorias Señor… es reconfortante enterarte de lo que sentían las personas que amabas…- Draco no entendía nada, ¿qué demonios se había perdido?.

- Bien como dije me marcho, me alegro de que todo haya salido bien, como dije me contactaré con Zabinni de ahora en adelante, debemos mantener nuestros encuentros al mínimo ahora… dijo Luna con suavidad… más en un solo momento Draco escuchó un leve sonido saliendo de los labios de la chica, un sonido que sólo podía oír él… fue nítido y conciso- …mantendré tu secreto…- murmuró Luna con total disimulo antes de despedirse de Hermione con un abrazo y realizar una leve inclinación de cabeza al resto de los presentes.

- ¡Yo también me largo!... no más emociones por hoy, fue suficiente…- masculló Zabinni desemperezándose y ubicándose al lado de la auror… ¿vienes linda?...- le preguntó descaradamente ante la cara imperturbable de la chica.

- Claro… adiós a todos…- había dicho ella agarrándose del brazo de Zabinni y desapareciendo en el mismo sitio…- Draco estaba confundido como si se hubiese quedado dormido en mitad de todo, fue ahí cuando lo comprendió. Había tenido un lapsus, con ira maldijo interiormente.

- Ve y recuéstate hijo, tu mente divaga y no estás bien…- dijo Narcisa acariciando su mejilla.

- Vamos Draco te daré algo que te servirá para que te recuperes… - susurró Hermione tomándolo de la mano y jalando de él sutilmente no sin antes desear buenas noches a Narcisa y Thius que estaban a sus espaldas. El chico apenas si pudo modular un adiós y siguió a Hermione como autómata.

- ¿Qué me pasa? ¡Rayos!...- logró articular con dificultad mientras subía las escaleras lentamente y solo podía fijar su mirada en el cuello desnudo de Hermione la cual lo guiaba aun sin soltarle.

- Estás en duermevela Draco, estuviste así por casi una hora en el salón, Thius te hechizo para que tu cerebro no se conmocionara… se siente responsable…- susurró Hermione medio volteando su rostro y regalándole una sonrisa preciosa.

- Maldición… - logro decir con enfado, él sabía lo que era eso, lo había sufrido por una semana después de ver a su padre morir. Un estado mágico catatónico generalmente producido por una conmoción mágica cerebral.

- Él me dijo que se debe a su invasión mental…- aclaró la chica haciendo un saludo cariñoso al cuadro que custodiaba la entraba a la alcoba del chico, la bella mujer les dejó pasar con una expresión de preocupación al ver al muchacho.- … bueno, pero te daré una poción que dejará todo en su lugar para mañana…- le escucho decir, a la vez que él sentía como entraban ambos en su cuarto. Una sensación nerviosa nació en su estómago provocando que sus manos picasen ahí donde ella le tenía asido. Estaban en la intimidad y el silencio de su alcoba, lugar donde sus pensamientos y deseos se perdían y se escondían sigilosos expectantes esperando para salir. No podía dejar de mirarla, era ella misma, pero de alguna loca manera era muy diferente.

- Te ves hermosa ¿sabes?...- su mente divagaba por las facciones de ella, danzando desde sus ojos, bajando por la tersa piel de su cuello y descendiendo por las perfectas figuras que conformaba su cuerpo… sin darse cuenta se había quedado de pie observándola como un idiota. Una parte de su cerebro que aun estaba aferrado a la conciencia mandaba alertas incesantes para controlarse, sin embargo, estas parecían perderse en la sensación de calidad que sentía en su pecho por el simple hecho de contemplarla. Hermione, la cual estaba a unos metros de él mesclando unas pociones de giró lentamente y le observo levemente sonrosada, sin duda alguna esa mirada, de Draco le ponía los pelos de punta. Como si el cuadro empeorara cada vez más, Draco sintió los enormes deseos de estrecharla en sus brazos, recordando el miedo que hace unas horas atrás sintió cuando su elfina le había dicho que estaban siendo atacados.

- Gracias… c... creo…- murmuró la chica volviendo su atención a lo que estaba haciendo.-

- Nunca te vayas Hermione… nunca me dejes solo… quiero que te quedes conmigo ¿de acuerdo?- Una parte de sí mismo se pateaba mentalmente. Una sonrisa nerviosa llego a sus oídos.

- Draco creo que debes tomarte la poción, no estás hilando tus pensamientos con claridad- aseveró Hermione relajando su postura la que segundos antes había estaba un milímetro más tensa.

- No, son mis pensamientos… es lo que siento… aquí no hay pensamientos confusos…- afirmó con convicción acercándose a ella y sin previo aviso estrechándola por la espalda. Hermione abrió los ojos espantada, puso percibir el aliento de Draco en su cuello desnudo, temió que él pudiera sentir como su piel se erizaba ante ese contacto, el aroma de él le llegó a sus fosas nasales como un golpe aturdiéndola.

- E… estas confuso… Draco bebe esto…- sin poder evitarlo la mano en la cual sostenía un diminuto frasco tembló debido al nerviosismo, temiendo soltar el pequeño frasco lo apretó con más fuerza de la necesaria provocando que el sensible cristal crujiera un poco.

- Tuve miedo de que algo malo te hubiera pasado… Wells en un maldito, mató a sus padres mestizos adoptivos por pura maldad, temí que tú y madre… ¡maldición no permitiré que te vuelvan a alejar de mi!…- dijo con ira estrechándola con mayor fuerza. Draco temblaba levemente ante la sola imagen de ella tendida en el suelo llena de sangre y magulladuras… muerta. Hermione estaba atónica, sabía que los pensamientos del chico estaban en una batalla interna, pero a pesar de eso sentía que no había mentira en sus palabras, Draco estaba sufriendo por una tentativa… una imagen venida de la nada vino a ella en dónde Draco estrechaba su cuerpo inerte rodeados de enemigos mientras él solo lloraba desconsoladamente sobre su pecho con el rostro roto por el dolor. La cicatriz de su espalda le punzó y ahí supo que esa imagen eran los pensamientos del chico, Draco estaba imaginándola muerta; y para que ella fuera capaz de ver ese pensamiento tan importante, era porque de verdad Draco tenía miedo. Fue un pensamiento tan desgarrador que sintió como también su corazón se encogía del sufrimiento. En un movimiento ágil e impulsado por un deseo mayor a su entendimiento de darle un poco de consuelo, se volteó y lo abrazó como si el alma se le fuera en ello. Draco hundió su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y soltó un quejido de miedo.

- Nada pasará, te lo juro… soy fuerte Draco, nada me dañará… te lo prometo ¿sí?... confía en mi…- nada salió de su boca, ni una sola palabra, solo sintió como el muchacho afianzó aun más la intensidad de su abrazo sujetándola contra su cuerpo con más fuerza. Con ternura Hermione acarició sus cabellos pasando por entre sus dedos sus rubios mechones, intentando traspasar un poco de calma y sosiego, no era la primera vez que le veía así de vulnerable y lleno de miedos… de alguna manera no era la primera vez que tenía a Draco frente a ella, tal y como era… un muchacho lleno de inseguridades… igual que ella, se sentía preocupada por él, fue en ese instante en que se dio cuenta de los que pasaba… no lo vio venir, ni jamás se lo imaginó… pero he ahí ella… sintiendo su dolor, tratando de aliviar su alma… si… lo había perdonado al fin, ahora lo quería… lo quería esa era la verdad, Draco ahora era parte de su vida tanto como Harry y Ron… ahora más que nunca debía ayudarlo, y nunca abandonarlo… ya no podría hacerlo. Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos, en su sentir y en tratar de pasar algo de su propia calma al chico que no se percató cuándo y en qué momentos comenzó a sentir ese roce. De un instante a otro la suave y delicada sensación de unos labios tibios rozaban su cuello, por un instante pensó que era su imaginación, que solo había sido un roce accidental, sin embargo, la situación cambio drásticamente cuando Draco comenzó a rozar casi de forma floja sus labios dejando diminutos roces de besos a lo largo de le extensión libre de su cuello. Eran apenas roces de labios tan lentos y pausados que llegaban al borde de la desesperación la suave cosquilla que le producía la respiración de él sobre su piel, le dejó helada… ni ella misma sabía que se podía sentir de esa manera, no sabía cómo reaccionar y tampoco sabía por qué su cuerpo no despertaba y se apartaba de él. Su suave roce poco y lentamente fue acompañado por la sutil caricia de su mano izquierda, con estupor Hermione sintió cada impulso eléctrico que surcó su espalda… las yemas de los dedos del chico estaban frías y temblaban casi imperceptiblemente… la expectación de los movimientos del chico le tenían perdida en un mar de duda y confusión. Solo boqueaba tratando de detener aquello, lo que fuera que estuviera pasando, se estaba convirtiendo en un tormento delicioso lleno de anhelo. Cuando creyó haber reunido las fuerzas suficientes para hablar un beso en la base de su cuello acalló cualquier posibilidad de control, este no era un sutil roce, Draco había cogido su hombro con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria y simplemente ahora besaba con ímpetu su cuello. Hermione no pudo evitar sentir como sus piernas le temblaron, por un instante creyó que se desvanecería en el mismo lugar… no quería admitir aquellas sensaciones que estaba secretamente disfrutando. Había miedo en los movimientos de él, había desesperación… y lo que simplemente no podía pasar por alto… había un deseo irrefrenable que de alguna forma le estaba calando en los huesos. Simplemente no pudo decir ni hacer nada…

- Debo detenerme…- su mente enviaba mensajes desesperados a su conciencia, simplemente no podía detener el flujo de sus pensamientos y deseos, tenerla allí entre sus brazos, frágil, delicada y hermosa era simplemente lo que buscaba con desesperación, cada roce que podía robar de su piel enviaba millones de sensaciones que borraban y hacían desaparecer poco y dolorosamente aquellas imágenes de horror en la cual su cerebro estaba sumergido… su aroma era embriagante… como oler los vapores de un caldero de amortentia… su aroma le esclavizaba. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba más allá del límite que él mismo se había autoimpuesto, pero simplemente ya no podía contener más esas ganas terribles de querer estar junto a ella, ser parte de su vida… acercarse de alguna forma inverosímil a su alma… la quería junto a él… no quería perderla y quedarse vacío nuevamente, no supo en qué instante sucedió, allí estaba ella iluminado todo a su alrededor, brindándole la más hermosas de las sonrisas que jamás hubiere visto… se sentía miserable e indigno, ni que él fuera merecedor de su calidez, como una luz y una esperanza que jamás creyó que fuera para él… pero ahí la tenía y le era imposible resistirse… como una parte de sí mismo ella completaba su miserable existencia dándole u rumbo, inyectándole ganas de seguir adelante y luchar por que todo lo malo acabe… verla a los ojos día con día, ver la sonrisa sincera que le regalaba sin pedir nada a cambio… ella era su refugio, su tierra calma donde descansar y no temer más… ¡Merlín la protegería!… nada la tocaría jamás, y no duraría en entregar su vida a cambio de ello. Un temblor invadió su cuerpo arrojándolo casi al borde del colapso emocional, sentía su boca llena de algo que no identificaba como si un nudo que antes estaba en su estómago hubiera ascendido dispuesto a ahogarlo y quitarle la conciencia. Estos sentimientos le hacían perder el juicio y el control de sí mismo, emociones que jamás en todos sus miserables años de vida había experimentado con esa fuerza, con esa intensidad… - oh… Merlín…- se lamentó desde el fondo de su alma dándose cuenta el fin y poniendo nombre a ese dolor. No, no era dolor lo que explotaba furioso en su pecho, que equivocado y confundido había estado… era anhelo… siempre lo había sido… ¿porqué justo ahora su corazón lo descubría…? ¿por qué no pudo resistirse…? ¿Por qué no evitó acercarse a ella? Solo debía bastar con haberla convencido y ser su amigo… eso hubiera sido lo correcto… no era necesario ir más allá buscando lazos más fuertes… -siempre fuiste débil…- se dijo así mismo apretando más los ojos y estrechándola aun más entre sus brazos…- eres un mentiroso, te engañas a ti mismo…- él lo sabía, muy en el fondo lo sabía, todo era una excusa, él siempre deseo acercarse más allá de los límites que él mismo se daba cuenta que existían, lo peor es que esta vez estaba consciente de su debilidad y no le importó- no pudiste… no pudiste evitar caer en ella…no quisiste evitar caer en ella - una risa mental escapó junto a un suspiro de sus labios. Sintió como la chica que yacía quieta e inmóvil en sus brazos vibró ante ello.- oh Merlín…- volvió a lamentarse… no lo vio acercarse, siquiera lo sospechó, solo vino a enterarse cuando ya había sucumbido ante su poder… ahí silenciosa como la muerte misma… estaba enamorado… No pudo evitar tocarla, no pudo evitar ir a ella como un ciego va hacia la luz… necesitaba sentirla cerca, necesitaba saber qué se sentía al tocar su piel, con miedo alzo su mano y la tocó… y allí trémula como una flama a punto de apagarse la sintió estremecerse bajo su tacto… una parte dentro de sí festejaba aquel acto, el cual increíblemente y a contra de todo pronóstico adverso, no era rechazado… su vista se nubló por completo entregado a su descubrimiento, solo abrió los ojos de nuevo cuando escuchó la voz y el aliento de Hermione ahogada y jadeante en su oído, sólo en ese instante de dio cuenta que sus labios saboreaban la piel desnuda de su cuello con una desesperación tal, que hasta él mismo de sorprendió. Una descarga de placer y pánico inundo sus sentidos. Ni siquiera controlaba su proceder, completa y definitivamente perdido en ella… amándola como jamás había amado, temiendo perderla, como jamás había temido antes.

- Draco…- susurró ella sujetándose a él ahora más que nunca y casi colgando de sus brazos. A penas si podía controlar su respiración tratando de recobrar la poca cordura con la que contaba en ese instante, recordó la escena inconclusa de aquella vez en la banca del patio y se estremeció. De una forma que jamás creyó posible deseaba esos labios, ni ella podía entenderlo, sintió como el agarre que poseía de la botellita de poción aflojó en sus dedos, se sentía lánguida y rendida… cansada de todo aquello, exhausta con cargar la pena y el dolor, hastiada del mundo que le rodeaba lleno de muerte y sangre, si ahora temblaba aferrada a él sin culpa, era porque lo necesitaba, necesitaba dejar de ser valiente aunque fuera solo por unos instantes… ambos lo necesitan… pero esta situación no dejaba ser sentirse fuera de contexto, esto no era consolarse mutuamente, en un principio lo fue, sin embargo ahora en esos segundos donde el aliento del chico embotaba sus sentidos, incitando a un mayor contacto… Merlín… eso era otra cosa… y ella…-

- Lo siento…- le oyó ella decir a Draco con voz ronca y la garganta seca. El tono que utilizo era lastimoso pero en él había aceptación, cosa que no supo interpretar, ese "lo siento" le había hecho recordar quién era ella, y quien era él… en dónde estaban y qué estaba haciendo o intentaba hacer… más no fue suficiente. Draco se separó a regañadientes de ella tratando de controlar el deseo irrefrenable de tenerla, con cautela se atrevió a verla a los ojos, craso error. Fue como si el mundo se hubiera detenido para ambos, como si fuera la primera vez que ambos se encontraban como si fuera la primera vez se veían… el tono dorado que las luces de las velas le brindaban a la piel de Hermione, provocaron que él perdiera completamente la guerra antes de comenzarla, ella le miraba entre asombrada y expectante… intentando decir palabras que solo le hacían mover sutilmente los labios dejando escapar pequeños suspiros ahogados. Ninguna tortura que hubiera recibido antes se comparaba con el dolor que le producía evitar romper esa pequeña distancia y tomar sus labios… se estaba volviendo loco. Todo su cuerpo e instinto básico le decía a gritos que la tomara, sin embargo el último rezago de razón luchaba ferozmente por mantenerse a flote, sus manos temblaban de la expectación.

- ¿Por qué lo sientes?- el suave susurro saliendo de los labios de ella literalmente terminó por destrozar sus defensas. Su dulce aliento le impacto oscureciendo su mirada. Con una lentitud agonizante se acercó a ella acortando aun más la distancia. Ambos se estremecieron sutilmente cuando sus narices rozaron. Draco observaba en detalle como ella respiraba agitadamente haciendo subir y bajar sus pechos que desde esa posición le incitaban a perderse en la locura. Sin ser consciente de lo que ella provocaba en él, inocentemente Hermione relamió sus labios superada por la expectativa.

- Por no saber qué hacer… por eso lo siento…- susurró Draco sobre sus labios tan quedo que Hermione a penas si lo escuchó. Él se detuvo en ese momento contemplando aquellos ojos que lucían como dos estrellas refulgentes a la luz de las velas, grabando cada detalle cada sensación, aun sin dejar de verla la besó. Sintió como su corazón parecía desgarrarse a tiras por dentro, un dolor horrible que provocó que su ceño de frunciera contrariado, un dolor que lo hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza… un dolor agonizante pero que poco a poco parecía calmar su angustia y desasía el nudo imborrable de su pecho, un nudo que por años le persiguió como una fantasma como un recuerdo imborrable… cerrando los ojos se entregó. Para permitir mas cercanía tomó el rostro de Hermione con una mano libre y acomodó su cabeza para poder profundizar más el beso, podría ser que ella lo hechizase un segundo después, podría ser que después de todo esto terminase antes de comenzar… podría morir mañana a manos del que no debe ser nombrado…este momento era suyo y ella también… nada permitiría no recordarlo cuando estuviera frente a la muerte. Increíblemente ella no lo estaba rechazando y más fue su sorpresa cuando gentilmente percibió como las suaves y finas manos de Hermione recorrieron su cuello como en una caricia para quedarse descansando en su espalda; con su corazón palpitándole sin control, alguno Draco de dio cuenta que ella le estaba correspondiendo con la misma intensidad que él, en un baile único entremezclando sus respiraciones y sintiéndose cobijar por el otro, un beso que había comenzado fiero y descontrolado ahora se había trasformado en una manifestación de ternura y cariño. Una necesidad de entregarse afecto mutuamente, ninguno de ellos sentía que estaba mal… solo podían estar seguros de que lo necesitaban con desesperación… Un ruido sordo de un frasco estrellándose contra el piso hizo a ambos romper el contacto, aun con las respiraciones agitadas se miraron inseguros… fue Hermione la que habló sonrojada.

- Yo… lo siento…- con pena la chica se miró la mano donde antes había estado el frasco con la poción que ahora yacía destruida en el piso. Esta intentó salir de las prisiones que se habían transformado los brazos de Draco, pero le fue imposible ya que él siquiera se movió un centímetro, confundida volvió a alzar la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos grises llenos de paz.

- No la necesito… no te preocupes… yo…- Draco arrugó el entrecejo dubitativo.- una poción no pondrá paz en mi alma Hermione…- un silencio incómodo se instauro unos segundos, más este fue roto por ella. Una caricia suave bajo por la barbilla del chico…- esto… si te molestó de alguna manera…- Draco dudaba de sus palabras, debía admitirlo, ¡se habían besado! ¡¿Ahora qué?! ¡Estaba aterrado!- Una pequeña risa escapo de los labios de ella sacando a Draco de su afición.

- Tranquilo…- logró susurrar con dificultad, aquel beso le había aturdido los sentidos, jamás había sido besada de esa manera… era un beso a un nivel muy distinto a los que ella hubiera experimentado, de alguna manera sentía que aquel íntimo contacto le había llegado al alma misma. Aun sentía esa descarga recorrerle por todo el cuerpo, esa sensación que la hacía temblar como un pajarillo indefenso. Estaba tan aterrada como él, lo notaba Draco estaba tan asustado como ella por ese beso inesperado. Nunca se detuvo a pensar, ni ahora lo hacía, Draco era un sangre pura y ella era una hija de muggles, ¡Dios esto se suponía no debía haber ocurrido!, sin embargo, ahí estaba entregada al calor de unos brazos que jamás imagino… y lo peor de todo era que no se sentía incorrecto… al contrario sentía como si una enorme pieza de un rompecabezas hubiera encajado por fin en su vida. Sentía su corazón con una vitalidad y un aire diferente, ahora que miraba a su alrededor, parecía hasta percibir los objetos de una manera muy diferente a la de antes… pero a pesar de todo, su raciocinio le gritaba que no debía confundirse… lo que había pasado ahí, lo que estaba pasando justo en ese instante no era más que la conjunción de múltiples factores, muchos elementos humanos que de alguna manera se desencadenaron en un desenlace poco esperado, en sencillas palabras ese beso, esa cercanía que ambos habían consensuado no era más que una simple necesidad que debía satisfacerse, Draco estaba solo y ella también… ambos eran personas adultas, dueñas de sus actos y responsables de ellos, seres humanos con necesidades básicas y primitivas se sentir el afecto de otro ser humano, eso no significaba nada más que eso, ambos necesitaban lo mismo y se lo habían dado en el momento de mayor anhelo y necesidad, no había sentimientos profundos detrás de ese beso y esas caricias, solo la enorme verdad de sentirse queridos… "sentirse querido"… eso no estaba mal a su juicio, siempre y cuando no pasara más allá de eso. Ese raciocinio debía estar en lo correcto, debía.-

- Hermione…- Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza, trastabillando en su sitio provocando alertas en la chica.

- Draco, ¡¿estás bien?!...- con espanto observó como el chico le miraba confuso, respirando cansado, pero sin embargo no borraba esa hermosa sonrisa de alivio en el rostro.

- Estoy perfectamente, debo decirte algo importante…- le oyó balbucear con dificultad mientras ella se tambaleaba soportando ahora el peso del chico en sus brazos. Este se estaba desvaneciendo en el lugar.

- ¡Rayos! ¡estás conmocionado!- maldijo la chica al tiempo que alcanzaba a sentarlo al borde de su cama. Con rapidez intentó ir nuevamente al buró donde se encontraban las pociones adecuadas, sin embargo, una mano firmemente asida a su muñeca la detuvo fuertemente.

- ¡No te vayas!- gritó el chico comenzando a temblar.

- Hey tranquilo…- susurró la chica colocando su cabello tras su oreja…- solo voy al buró y vuelvo enseguida…- Hermione se agachó para mirar a los ojos de Draco, más este estaba con la mirada perdida fija en la nada…- debes ser fuerte…- susurró nuevamente tratando de infundirle tranquilidad, más la expresión que Draco puso, le indicó que había tenido el efecto contrario. Con miedo vio como este caía de espaldas en la cama agarrándose la cabeza con fuerza.

- ¡Ya te dije que lo haré padre! ¡No pasará de nuevo! ¡Ella no tiene la culpa! ¡ella es inocente!...- Hermione abrió los ojos con espanto. Más no se detuvo a escuchar y con manos temblorosas comenzó a mesclar nuevamente las pociones las pociones. Ya lo había visto anteriormente, aurores que perdían la razón luego de someterse a torturas e invasiones mentales. La Legeremencia llevada a niveles peligrosos y mortales.- ¡Seré mejor que ella! ¡no la mates! ¡ella no tiene la culpa!... Granger no tiene la culpa…- terminó por susurrar el chico con voz suplicante y lágrimas de miedo corriendo por sus ojos, ante la mención de su nombre Hermione palideció. Ya con la poción lista corrió al lado del chico y salto a la amplia cama, Draco se contorsionaba en dolor como si fuera víctima de alguna imperdonable invisible. Con extrema dificultad logró verter en la boca del chico la bendita poción.

- ¡Draco traga!- exclamó ella al borde de las lágrimas también, verlo sufrir de esa manera la partía el alma. Estaba recordando algún suceso que lo marcaba de eso estaba segura, más también estaba sorprendida que en ese recuerdo estuviera ella. De pronto los ojos de Draco de abrieron asustados y se enfocaron completamente en ella.

- Mi padre no te hará daño, ya lo arreglé… yo cuidaré de ti… él no te tocará…- susurró Draco estrechando su muñeca con mucha fuerza, mientras apretaba los ojos y los dientes, como resistiéndose a lo que sus ojos veían y no querían ver. Lentamente la respiración el chico fue acompasándose hasta regularse… en todo ese tiempo Hermione acarició su cabello con lentitud y en silencio. Los ojos de Draco miraban a la nada y pestañeaban con lentitud, más en unos segundos su mirada se enfocó en ella nuevamente y la miró con paz…

- Creo que te amo…- dijo el chico antes de cerrar los ojos y dormirse. Hermione abrió los ojos y la boca del asombro. Más no dijo nada y terminó por cubrir a Draco con el edredón de su cama. Con una risa bajo de esta y suspiró, obviamente el chico estaba más loco y confundido que una cabra.

- Maldito Mortífago…- masculló con sorna.- apuesto que ni siquiera sabía que era yo la que estaba a su lado. No era como si lo hubiera escuchado por primera vez… ¡si hasta Harry le había susurrado lo mismo!, recordaba que más o menos había sido en la época donde buscaban los Horrocruxes y Ron les había abandonado… en una noche especialmente triste Harry se le había confesado… ¡puaj! ¡el muy estúpido se lo dicho dormido confundiéndola con Ginny!. Con ternura se volvió a verlo dormir profundamente antes de salir.- Mañana probablemente ni te acuerdes de los que paso… hurón.- susurró ella deseando fuertemente que así sucediera.

/***/

- ¡Vaya, pero si eres tú Potter!- un chico vestido completamente de negro observaba la luna completamente relajado.

- Jamás nos habíamos encontrado antes en persona, qué es diferente esta vez, sombra…- dijo Harry sin dejar de apretar su varita con precaución.

- No vengo a lastimarte Harry, si Hermione supiera, jamás me lo perdonaría…- susurró el chico sin dejar que el muchacho de gafas pudiera ver su rostro.

- ¿nos conocemos? Tu voz me suena familiar…- susurró el chico tragando grueso.

- A decir verdad todos nos conocemos…- en ese instante Theo bajó la capucha de su capa y miró a Harry con solemnidad.

- ¿tú eres sombra?...- preguntó Harry sorprendido.

- Por qué te sorprende tanto…- masculló Nott con seriedad y mal humor.- debías haberlo sabido siempre, soy fiel a ella.

- Te fuiste sin decir nada…- contradijo Harry con suspicacia.

- A ti no te debía ninguna explicación, ¿por qué esperabas que te dijera algo?, la única persona que merecía mis respetos era ella…- masculló el Mortífago fijando su mirada en el cielo nuevamente.

- Pero ella ya no está más con nosotros…- dijo Harry con pesadumbre.- ¿dónde está tu fidelidad?

- Siempre estará con ella…- aseveró Theo mirando a Harry con seriedad y solemnidad

- ¿Dónde está Malfoy?…- preguntó este sin dejar de mirarlo.

- Tendrás una oportunidad de tenerlo en dos días más… es una leve oportunidad, pero es algo, el maldito no es fácil de predecir, hay ciertos factores fuera de mi poder que hace que mis predicciones fallen- masculló Theo con lo que Harry alcanzó a identificar como perturbación- Malfoy tendrá una misión en solitario… ve a Exmouth en dos días más, a las 19:00 horas… allí lo encontrarás… lleva refuerzos extras, te dará pelea Potter.- aseveró Nott con cansancio. Harry apretó más su varita hasta casi enterrarse las uñas en las palmas.

- Gracias…- aseveró el mismo dándose la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

- ¿Qué Hermione no te enseñó modales Potter? No te he dicho que te largues aun…- escupió Theo, crispando los nervios del niño que vivió. Theo no había cambiado en lo absoluto, seguía con el mismo carácter impredecible e insolente que Harry le escuchara en la escuela… por lo menos para él y Ron.

- ¿a si? ¿Acaso aun hay más?...- preguntó este deteniéndose a medio camino, mirando a Nott con aburrimiento.

- No he venido aquí solamente a entregarte a Draco, si hubiera sido solo esa bastaba con una nota ¿no?, deberías ser más astuto… aunque claro… la astuta del trío de oro era ella… no tu ni Weasley mucho menos.- masculló con sorna sin dejar de mostrar su desagrado hacia Harry.

- Pues habla de una vez entonces, no estoy de tiempo ni humor para escuchar tus críticas…- Harry estaba furioso, odiaba que alguien hiciera referencia a Hermione, odiaba que todos se llenaran la boca con su nombre, odiaba a todo quien osara usarla en su contra.

- Debo confiarte una información muy importante, y tiene que ver exclusivamente con el que debería ser tu mayor prioridad en este momento… ¿te suena el nombre de Tom Riddle? ¿a que si?...- se burló Nott con desprecio, caminando como si se encontrara de día de campo, con comodidad junto las manos en su espalda mientras entre sus dedos manipulada diestramente su varita.-

- Di, lo que tengas que decir…- Harry se mordió la lengua para aguantarse las ganas de maldecirlo, él sabía que Nott era sumamente importante, intentar matarlo no era una alternativa. La aparente calma que este tenía le tenía los nervios de punta, Harry observaba como la capa de este se arrastraba por aquel césped tierno bañado en rocío, en medio de la oscuridad y el silencio él podía hasta escuchar el crujir de la vegetación siendo aplastada por sus pies. Theodore Nott, pensó Harry, dudaba de él, pero de alguna forma no dudaba de la fidelidad que le profesaba a Hermione aun después de muerta, él sabía que este chico quería la cabeza de Malfoy colgando en una estaca igual que él, el maldito les había arrebatado algo importante en sus vidas y pagaría como se debía por ello.

- Potter, creo que deberías escuchar a tus compañeros aurores y olvidar por unos momentos tu cuento personal con Malfoy. Debes enfocarte en lo que debería ser el aire que respiras… "Voldemort es tu objetivo"… te estás perdiendo en el camino y eso se trasforma en fortaleza para él… no seas estúpido…- Theo miraba como Harry temblaba de ira en silencio.

- Eso es algo que no te incumbe…- se limitó a contestar.

- ¿Crees que no me afecta? ¿Crees que tu decisión no afecta a nadie?... ¡hay por favor!... ¡escúchate imbécil! ¿!A quién más tendrás que perder para darte cuenta del verdadero enemigo?! A mala suerte del mundo mágico solo tú estás destinado a acabarlo, si fuera mi tarea o la tarea de cualquiera apostaría mi varita a que probablemente Voldemort ya estaría bajo tumba… ¡pero no! El niño consentido de Dumbledore hace lo que le place…- Theo se burlaba a rinda suelta dejando descargar toda la frustración que llevaba a cuestas- si decide que una hormiguita es más culpable de su dolor, que Tom Riddle ¡oohhhh! ¡pobre Potter, está bien! ¡Harry te apoyaremos! ¡todos contra la hormiguita!... ¡y que Voldemort haga chocolates!- el sarcasmo en el tono de vos de Nott, hizo a Harry sorprenderse… él se estaba abiertamente burlando de él.

- ¡CALLATE!- Gritó Harry comenzando a sentir la furia apoderarse de sus pensamientos.

- ¡POR TU INCOMPETENCIA E IMPRUDENCIA HERMIONE ESTA MUERTA POTTER! ¡SI HUBIERAS PENSADO EN LAS PRIORIDADES Y NO EN TU CORAZONCITO ESTÚPIDO ELLA ESTARÍA CON NOSOTROS! ¡ABRE LOS OJOS NIÑO! ¡ESTO ES LA GUERRA! ¡UNA GUERRA QUE DESGRACIADAMENTE PENDE DE UN HILO POR TU NEGLIGENCIA! ¡HASTE FRIO, FUERTE Y MATA A TOM RIDDLE!... hazlo de una maldita buena vez y deja de lloriquear como un niño, Hermione no está aquí para consolarte ni salvarte el trasero… aunque probablemente ella te diría las mismas palabras que yo si viviera…- Harry estaba pasmado, podía ver la verdad en las palabras de Nott, él hablaba con la misma lógica y verdad de su amada amiga perdida, una lógica hiriente y cruda en todo la extensión de la palabra.

- No te metas… tú no sabes nada…- soltó simplemente Harry con los dientes apretados. Theo lo miró con curiosidad, Potter era un debilucho a sus ojos, un sentimental y llorón. Maldita sea la hora que el destino le confió a este don nadie la misión de acabar con la guerra. Con paso decidido se acercó a él con decisión dejando caer todo su fuerza de presencia, observó como el chico no se achicó ante su evidente altura que fácilmente le sacaba una cabeza, más si lo vio tensarse y apretar aun más la varita que empuñaba en su mano.

- Ahí te equivocas Potter, yo si sé amigo… yo sé… yo la amaba Potter, ¡eres tú el que no sabe imbécil!… no sabes lo que es perder a la mujer que amas por la estupidez de otro… tú la tienes a tu lado viva regalándote sonrisas y besos, Ginebra Weasley está viva… Hermione no… así que no me vengas con que yo no sé nada, pues te equivocaste… niño maravilla- Theo escupió esas palabras casi respirando sobre Harry, tan precisas y dolorosas como podía lanzarlas este lo miró en silencio sin desviar su mirada, Nott se separó de él poniendo distancia, le exasperaba la forma de ser de Potter, siempre le exasperó… más debía controlar sus ánimos y desempeñar su papel… Hermione estaba viva, pero él no lo sabía obviamente, más ese viejo rencor en su corazón afloró sin poder detenerlo en cuanto vio como Harry actuaba, no estaba mal sembrar la semilla de la culpa de vez en cuando, eso hace cambiar a las personas y las fortalece. Recobrando su calma inicial levantó una ceja tentativo, lo que diría a continuación de seguro haría que se le cayeran los calzones a Potter.

- Se está muriendo, Voldemort se está consumiendo Potter, …- soltó sin más preámbulo, los ojos de Harry casi se salieron de sus órbitas quedado estupefacto.- el cuerpo que años atrás revivió de los huesos de su padre, ya no le funciona, habrás notado que hace algunos meses las cosas han estado relativamente calmas, Voldemort planea renacer nuevamente de una manera poco ortodoxa, por ello está concentrando sus fuerzas para acabar contigo y con todo el que se le oponga de una sola vez, está cansado de esta guerra y planea darte un golpe definitivo… su deseo es expiar su cuerpo mestizo y renacer en un completamente puro, desea trasmitir su alma a un cuerpo, a un individuo engendrado de sangres pura, para tal horrendo trabajo me ha elegido a mí como el padre…

- ¡¿qué demonios estás diciendo?!- exclamó Harry sin poder comprender del todo.

- Lo que oyes Potter, no te estoy con rodeos, lo que te digo es lo que está pasando en el corazón del círculo oscuro, ayer se me informó de la elección del señor oscuro sé que mi sangre dará origen al niño que nacerá, ¿qué crees seré el padre de Voldemort?... es asqueroso… ¿no?. Esto se ha postergado solamente por el hecho de que aun no se encuentra a la candidata idónea al caso, gracias a Merlín todas las Mortífagas en condiciones de engendrar son débiles a las pruebas que Voldemort les ha hecho… él está desesperado por qué no encuentra a nadie adecuada, es por ello que vengo a advertirte también, cuida a tus aurores femeninas, Ginebra Weasley en una sangre pura… Luna Lovegood también… ten cuidado, Voldemort tiene en mente secuestrarles si se da la oportunidad y someterlas a pruebas… ya dio la orden expresa de no dañarlas si se cruzaban en algún enfrentamiento, todo Mortífago tiene por misión su captura inmediata.

- No…- Harry estaba sobrepasado por el calibre de la información- ahora entiendo por qué debías verme en persona.- asintió contrariado.

- Te lo advierto Potter, no mandes a las chicas en misiones de campo, ellas están en la mira del que no debe ser nombrado, en su desesperación por obtener un niño de sangre pura que sirva de cascarón será capaz de hacer lo que sea, hasta lo más inimaginable… no le deseo ese destino a ninguna, mientras más selecto sea en su elección, más tiempo tenemos de acabar con él-

- ¿Debo agradecerte?- dijo Harry respirando con dificultad.

- Ni lo sueñes Potter… no lo hago por ti… suerte con Malfoy- aseveró Nott justo en el instante en que con una sonrisa desapareció del lugar.

* * *

Listo he terminado por hoy, lo voy a dejar hasta aquí porque el próximo capítulo ¡va a quedar la escoba! Como decimos en mi país.

Jeje, Nadie sabe para donde trabaja Theo ¿no?, pues ya deberían darse cuenta que nuestro amigo solo trabaja para él. Espero que a más de alguna haya dejado con los ojos y la boca abierta de la impresión por el inesperado beso, ya se tiraran los pelos preguntándose que pasara con nuestros protagonistas ¿No?, bueno de aquí en adelante POR FIN se viene la acción y el romance… este solo fue un incentivo jijiji… (tomatazos bienvenidos sean jaja)

Agradecimientos especiales a :

**Athefrod:** **este capítulo va dedicado a ti, cuando leí tu review de verdad me impresioné muchísimo, detallaste todo tan específicamente que me emocioné, cuando empecé a escribir esta historia precisamente deseaba hacerla y lograr lo que tú has captado, lentitud, coherencia, y por sobre todo lograr hacer sentir lo que yo siento cuando la escribo… de verdad muchas gracias por tus palabras. Humildemente te agradezco tus bendiciones, y en realidad las gracias de las doy a ti por darle una oportunidad y esta historia… waaaa… voy a llorar….! (que me asimiles con Rowling me mata) Cuídate mucho y espero seguir leyendo tus apreciaciones, las esperaré con ansias.**

**ImenetGranger:** no te preocupes yo también soy una loca igual que tu jajajaj! También me emociono igual cuando me llegan alertas, gracias por seguirme!

**Luna White 29:** Amiga siempre es un placer leer tus comentarios, siempre lo espero cada vez que subo un cap.!

**Pao-Hale20 :** amiga que bueno que te gusto lo que hice con Blaise, de verdad no se me da mucho el humor (la verdad tengo humor negro) por eso estaba dudosa dejar esa parte o no, me alivias un montón gracias!

**Monsther Malfoy** Gracias! De verdad me encanta cuando nuevos amigos y amigas me dejar un comentario de apoyo, se siente re lindo de verdad!

**BlackRose2797:** lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta la interrogante que te deje en el cap anterior!, le alegro de que te haya gustado y espero poder seguir leyendo tus reviews! Muuuchas gracias por tu apoyo… je.

**MalfoyPrincezz :** de verdad la que llorara seré yo, este fic es como mi hijo cuando lo termine será terrible para mi… snif snif..!

**Maggie Night :** Gracias por tu apoyo! Ni te imaginas lo que vivo yo cuando me lo imagino todo… en este cap obviamente envidie a Hermione Grr!

**crazzy76:** MERLIN y MORGANA! No te amputes las manos por Dios! No sabes cómo me reía cuando leí tu comentario, estaba comiendo y escupí mi leche de la carcajada que se me salió! Bueno todas queremos un Draco para nosotras… ahhh… ¿Quién no puede simplemente amarlo?... ¿Una pregunta estas de cumple en mayo pues esa parte no la entendí….? Jajajaja, si es así, tendré que dedicarte un cap. especialmente a ti!.

**Sofrix:** KYAAA! Una compatriota! Estoy feliz! Me muero de emoción que te lo hayas leído de sopetón, bueno ojalá tus notas sean excelentes o me sentiré culpable… culpable… culpable… gracias por tu apoyo, nos leemos!

**ZhirruUrie:** como puedes ver tus especulaciones fueron muy acertadas, tienes una excelente intuición!, espero seguir sorprendiéndote, para eso es que escribo con todo mi corazón.

**Chii002:** Amiga! Saludos me alegro que te haya gustado, pensar que tal vez estas ya en Bolivia me da emoción, no nos conocemos y estamos tan cerca! Bolivia esta acá al ladito! Jaja suerte en tu viaje y cuídate muuucho!

Proxima actualización: 22 de Abril!


	21. Confrontación

**A leer**

**GO!**

* * *

**Confrontación.**

No importaba cuantas veces lo pensara, si había pasado… una mueca de confusión surcó su rostro en cuanto se percato de los diminutos restos de vidrio del frasco que un permanecían tirados en el suelo, los vestigios de la poción de anoche eran sin duda la prueba más fehaciente de que todo lo vivido en ese cuarto, no había sido un simple sueño, no era un niño y aun en sus peores borracheras se acordaba de todo, era imposible no acordarse de todo lo ocurrido…!Merlín! lo que había pasado anoche en aquella habitación estaba lejos de ser una borrachera, aunque sus consecuencias tenían el mismo calibre… estaba en sus cinco sentidos en esos momentos… bueno tal vez no completamente, y muy posiblemente en condiciones normales jamás se hubiera atrevido a desinhibir sus pensamientos… Ok, lo aceptaba no estaba en sus cabales… pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y nada lo cambiaria… tampoco era como si se arrepintiera… Merlín…- suspiró-… ya no podía borrar esos sucesos, tal vez un_ giratiempos o un obliviate_ serían perfectos, pero no estaba para hacer tales cosas, a estas alturas debía ser lo suficientemente maduro como para afrontar lo que fuera, aunque esta situación le atemorizaba tanto o más que enfrentar de cara _al que no debe ser nombrado…_ ¿Cuándo fue que se durmió?... al mirarse completamente vestido supo de inmediato que la cosa no pasó a mayores, no supo si alegrarse o sentirse decepcionado al respecto, agradeció mentalmente a lo que sea que hubiese ocurrido de no ser así la situación podría haber sido peor… aunque dentro de su pecho algo le decía que no hubiera sido tan terrible… pero ¿qué había pasado con ella?... ¿qué pensará al respecto?... bien, oficialmente estaba aterrado.

- Amo Draco la señorita me envía a avisarle que la cena está servida…- la pequeña elfina apareció ante él con una marcada reverencia rompiendo con esa intromisión su guerra interna. ¿Qué hora era? ¿la cena? Definitivamente estaba aturdido y confuso, el peso de la situación que se avecinaba le hizo sentir nauseas, o eso fue lo que creyó él, no supo cómo pudo actuar tan rápido, tal vez su velocidad y reflejos de Mortífago le fueron de ayuda, más no se dio cuenta cuando en tres pasos estaba agarrado en el lavabo de su baño, no podía controlar su estómago y apenas podía mantenerse en pie en el proceso de volcar su estomago en ese mismo sitio.- ¡Amo Draco!- exclamó la elfina desapareciendo en un puf. No pasaron unos segundos cuando Hermione se apareció en su cuarto mirando hacia todos lados buscándole con la mirada. No había sido muy precavido en cerrar la puerta del baño y fue de esa misma forma humillante que ella le encontró.

- Maldición… - le oyó susurrar Draco a Hermione entre dientes mientras se acercaba a él a paso presuroso.

- ¡Ni lo pienses!...- logró balbucear él entre arcadas incontrolables mientras que con una esfuerzo sobrehumano, intentaba infructuosamente cerrar la puerta del baño con el pie. Ya era suficiente la vergüenza que tenía de mirarla al rostro como para añadirle que ella le viera en las peores de sus miserias… era simplemente humillante y nada a´doc con un Malfoy.

- ¡Cállate Hurón! Como si pudieras sostenerte solo…- Hermione entró hecha un vendaval y le rodeó la cintura para ayudarle en su labor. A pesar de la incómoda situación Draco no pudo evitar sentir su aroma y su calidez, olía a pan tostado y a vainilla.- _Accio toalla_…- susurró Hermione agitando a penas su varita mientras se la tendía y le ayudaba ahora a sentarse en el inodoro después de unos instantes de mutuo silencio forzado.

- Estupendo… - masculló él mientras se cubría la cabeza con la toalla y escondía su expresión de desagrado y humillación.

- No te sientas mal… es algo muy normal… además, la culpable soy yo, ¡lo siento!, ¡es mi culpa!, olvide estar aquí para cuando despertaras… es un efecto secundario inevitable de la poción que te di anoche… pero descuida solo será esta molestia y todo pasará… te lo aseguro…- susurró Hermione tan rápido que Draco apenas si pudo entenderle toda esa verborrea de disculpas y gestos desesperados. Con lentitud vio como ella se aculillada a su lado y le frotaba la espalda con lentos movimientos reconfortantes.

- ¿Qué cosa me diste?...- logró preguntar chico con voz queda y aun con el asqueroso malestar al inicio de su garganta, con una de las esquinas de la toalla que estaba sobre su cabeza intentaba cubrir su boca evitando hacer contacto visual con ella.

- Es una invención mía…- Aseveró la chica, Draco noto un retintín en el tono de su voz que fue imposible no pasar por alto, el mismo tono cuando se enorgullecía de algo- es una poción que inventé para contrarrestar los efectos de las torturas mentales… loa padres de Neville han demostrado mejorías notorias desde que la hemos estado suministrando… ¿puedes creer que le reconocieron?, es muy efectiva a pesar de "este" diminuto efecto secundario, bueno aun estoy trabajando en ella, mi meta es perfeccionarla obviamente, una vez que termine esta guerra será una de las primeras cosas que haré, no te puedes imaginar cómo nos ha servido, gracias a ella ya no tenemos miedo de perder a nuestros aurores, las torturas mentales que los Mortífagos utilizaban en ellos eran tan atroces que muchas veces tuve que presenciar cómo más de un amigo se perdía en su mente para no volver jamás…- Draco frunció el ceño contrariado, él también fue víctima de ese tipo de tortura, solo un milagro lo hizo volver a la realidad, con cautela miró de reojo a la chica a su lado y la vio sumida en sus recuerdos.

- ¿Debo agradecer a Merlín por ello?- preguntó el chico con evidente tono de burla, Hermione confundida lo miró expectante- por un instante pensé que había sido envenenado… ahora resulta que por una poción defectuosa he tenido que pasar por este incordio… que humillación- agregó con arrogancia pero mostrando una sonrisa consoladora para ella.

- No seas tan exagerado… solo fue un pequeñito malestar, nada que no puedas manejar…eres un Slytherin después de todo- contraatacó la chica captando la broma de él, de alguna manera Draco siempre apartaba sus fantasmas personales.

- ¡Claro! Me conformo entonces con ser tu escogruto de cola explosiva de pruebas…- aseveró el chico limpiándose con la toalla el sudor frío del rostro.

- Mejor diría un Hurón albino de pruebas, pero si te gustan los escregrutos…- Hermione sonrió maliciosa al ver la expresión de desagrado y la mueca_ muy Malfoy_ que dibujó el chico en su rostro- ¡No te quejes! ¡pareces un niño!.- le reprendió volviendo a sonreír.

- Muy divertido…- masculló Draco con agonía aun respirando con dificultad.

- Lástima que no estuviste ahí para cuando la probé por primera vez… debiste verlo, ¡de seguro te hubieras burlado un mes entero!- Hermione suspiro con añoranza como si su recuerdo le trajera sensaciones reconfortantes- he ido perfeccionándola con el tiempo, pero la primera vez que me atreví a ver sus efectos hice que Ron envecejeciera diez años…-

- ¿Bromeas?- soltó él sorprendido ahora mirándola directamente, no podía perderse la expresión de Hermione al decir eso, y el resultado lo sorprendió, allí la chica tenía la sonrisa más grande que él le hubiese visto antes, sin embargo era una sonrisa que estaba lejos de ser inocente, ahí en efecto había sin lugar a dudas la expresión de malicia más bella que sus ojos hubiesen visto antes.

- Necesitaba un sujeto de pruebas… y la cosa se dio sola… no digamos que Ron se resiste a un buen pie de limón con algunos_ "extras"_ desconocidos…- aseveró la chica con el rostro sereno, Draco la miraba con la boca semi-abierta.- además estaba segura que no sería dañina… bueno no tanto… no posee componentes venenosos en lo absoluto, bueno no en proporciones peligrosas…

- No quiero saber más…- asevero Draco levantando su mano un poco perturbado por los hechos y por la sensación de regocijo que saltaba en su pecho con ganas de explotar, la sensación de Hermione burlándose de uno de sus némesis, era algo simplemente sublime- tampoco preguntaré que paso después con la comadreja no quiero saberlo, pero recuérdame no hacerte enfadar nunca…- indicó contrariado pero con una sonrisa enorme que simplemente no pudo esconder.

- Te lo recordaré… descuida…- rió Hermione divertida.- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?.

- Eso creo…- respondió mientras se quitaba la toalla de la cabeza y por primera vez se atrevía a ver de frente a la chica. La imagen que recibió fue simplemente perfecta, por razones obvias antes no se había detenido en cualificar su apariencia, pero ahora que ya estaba en mejores condiciones, mirarla no era algo que pudiera evitar más aun teniéndola a su lado. Tal como ayer, ella ya había asumido su papel como la hija de Thius, las ropas que su madre había adquirido para ella cuando estuvo convaleciente habían desaparecido, los tonos pasteles y suaves que vestía con anterioridad habían terminado, siendo ahora reemplazados por vestidos elegantes, de diseños propios a una bruja sangre pura, lejos estaba algún atisbo de la ropa muggle moderna y/o mágica que antes usaba.

- Tu…- Draco la miró sorprendido de pies a cabeza, Hermione nerviosa dándose cuenta de su mirada escrutadora, sonrió suavemente.

- Oh… hem… bueno, ahora que ese Mortífago me descubrió, creo que debo estar preparada, no sabemos en qué momento la situación se nos puede ir de las manos… ya sabes… mejor prevenir que lamentar después- Aseveró ella sonriéndole confortadoramente.

- Luces bien… el estilo que queda…- asintió Draco mirándola por completo. Ella vestía con un elegante conjunto de color verde oscuro casi negro que resaltaba el color pálido de su piel, el entalle del corsé que utilizaba acentuaba lo delgada y esbelta que estaba y la blusa de mangas holgadas que usaba debajo le daban una apariencia ligera y volátil. Un diminuto punto de luz decoraba su cuello desnudo sujeto por una fina cadena de plata… probablemente algunas de las numerosas joyas de su madre; su cabello perfectamente acomodado caía en cascadas por su espalda para terminar en unos casi imperceptibles bucles castaño- dorados.

- He de admitir que a mí también me agrada, me siento muy cómoda así… - Hermione dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro- he de confesar que jamás creí que estas ropas me quedaran… a mi… es decir… siempre vi a los magos sangre pura vestir se esta manera, son atuendos muy distinguidos y obviamente muy diferentes a lo que acostumbro a usar… me siento un poco distinta ahora… -Hermione parecía divagar en sus pensamientos y en las sensaciones que vivía.

- Eres diferente ahora, todos podemos notarlo, sin embrago hay algo que me dice que no has cambiado nada… para mí sigues siendo igual… solo que un poco más…- Draco frunció la boca con una media sonrisa.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Hermione entre curiosa y asustada entrecerrando levemente los ojos esperando algún tipo de ataque verbal.

- Bueno es difícil definir… pero a mis ojos eres más tú… ahora que te miro siento que he descubierto a lo que estaba escondido dentro…- Draco sonrió al ver el ceño fruncido de la chica, la cual aparentemente no había captado el significado de sus palabras, aclarando su voz con un carraspeo trató de encontrar palabras más familiares- Mira si lo explico en palabras muggles… una vez lo escuche… ¿Cómo decía? ¡Ah! Sí…"Una versión mejorada de ti misma…" "Más de ti misma…" o eso creo…- Draco fijó sus vista en ella intentando averiguar si se había explicado, con alivio se encontró con una sonrisa preciosa la cual se había dibujado en los labios de ella junto con la luz que de repente sus ojos manaban iluminando su expresión.

- Gracias…- dijo ella con evidente incomodidad, pero sorprendentemente a los ojos de Draco, completamente feliz.- pienso lo mismo… o por lo menos así me siento…- unos momentos de silencio y calma se hicieron presentes entre ellos cada uno con sus pensamientos, más de repente Hermione despertó de su trance como si de pronto hubiera encontrado el camino.

- Thius está en el comedor con tu madre… él es un hombre… - Hermione dudó un instante y resopló sobrepasada- sorprendente…- aseveró por fin pestañeando con rapidez tratando de seguir la conversación.- ¿sabías que él y Albus Dumbledore eran viejos amigos?...- le preguntó Hermione sin dejar de mirarlo.- él le ha ayudado por muchos años a esconderse y mantenerse alejado del mundo mágico, oculto…

- Creo que algo escuche mientras casi me arrancaba la cabeza… de todas formas a estas alturas nada me sorprende…- respondió el chico sorprendido por las palabras, aun agachado y medio encorvado en su misma posición.

- Ayer me mostró unas memorias de Albus, poco tiempo antes de que muriera en la torre… allí habían mensajes para mi ¿sabes?... como si él hubiese sabido que algún día pasaría todo esto…- Hermione lucía emocionada y a la vez manaba una melancolía que de alguna manera contagiaba todo a su alrededor.

- Tal vez lo intuía… cuando intenté matarlo en la torre… él me ofreció pasarme al lado de los buenos… él sabía que yo no sería capaz de hacer… "lo que se me había encomendado"… él sabía cosas que nadie más en este mundo conocía… tal vez… vio algo… en nosotros…- Draco tenía la mirada fija en los ribetes de la fría piedra del suelo, su mente divagaba en recuerdos viejos y no tan agradables.

- Tal vez así fue…- la chica suspiro con melancolía a la vez que miraba el mismo punto muerto de la roca del piso, recordando que fue él mismo quien los _eligió_ como candidatos para la Orden de Merlín… No podía evitarlo, se alguna forma había estado pensando en Theo desde hace mucho, se sentía completamente perdida ante ese nuevo amigo que se presentaba ante ella, una parte de él era el chico que siempre conoció, pero la otra que ahora dominaba su actuar dejaba lejos de ser la persona que ella tanto quería… No podía evitar preguntarse ¿Qué fue lo que el viejo director había visto en ambos? ahora a estas alturas y después de todo lo que había visto no sabía muy bien que fue exactamente lo que impulsó a Albus Dumbledore a elegir a Theo como candidato, con el dolor de su alma comenzaba a dudar de su decisión. Albus ya se había equivocado en su juicio una vez y los reclutados habían sido catastróficos, se equivocó con Tom Riddle… acaso ¿se habría equivocado con Theodore Nott?. Odiaba admitirlo, pero al ver a Draco frente a ella y sentir esa conexión que los unía ahora tan fuertemente, si ellos se hubieran dado una oportunidad antes… ¿podría haber sido Draco su compañero? ¿podría haber sido él?... la respuesta lógica que venía a sus pensamientos era un sí, tal vez por eso Dumbledore siempre defendió a Draco de ellos cuando eran niños… siempre justificándolo…. Tal vez, como siempre, Albus tenía toda la razón del mundo. Hermione se encontró extrañamente deseando que hubiese sido él su compañero, confiaba en este chico de la misma manera como confiaba en sus amigos de la orden… y de alguna forma lo conocía… sabía quién era verdaderamente Draco Malfoy… ¿Podría decir lo mismo de Theo?... en esos momentos precisos la respuesta era un rotundo no, sin titubeos, el Nott de ahora era solo un recuerdo de su Theo de años atrás. ¿qué le pudo haber pasado a su querido amigo para que haya cambiado de tal forma. Quería preguntarle a Draco, tal vez él estaba enterado de algo, pero en su corazón un presentimiento le decía que mantuviera silencio. Un plop casi insonoro despertó a ambos chicos de sus pensamientos haciéndoles volver sus cabezas al interior de la habitación.

- Amo Draco, ha llegado mensaje…- dijo la elfina con temor en la voz, la cual con tristeza se acercó al chico que aun permanecía al lado de Hermione en el baño. Draco miró a la pequeña con el ceño fruncido y tomo la carta que ella le extendía con suma tristeza.

- ¿qué es eso?...- pregunto Hermione con asombro. Una especie de vociferador que se desvanecía en una especie de niebla en las manos de la elfina y que apenas sintió el roce de la mano de Draco se solidificó convirtiéndose en un rollo de pergamino oscuro y añejado.

- Es mi misión…- contestó el chico desdoblando la hoja y pasando sus ojos por las palabras escritas a una velocidad sorprendente. Una mueca de disgusto surcó sus labios apenas terminó de leer el mensaje, sorprendida Hermione fue testigo como el pergamino se desvaneció entre los dedos del chico sin dejar huellas.

- ¿Qué decía?...- se atrevió a preguntar con preocupación sin perderse detalle de cada una de las expresiones de Draco, con el tiempo había aprendido a leer su rostro y su mirada, para su intranquilidad lo que veía no le agradaba nada.

- Nott me envía una misión… debo adelantarme un día a mi regreso a las filas, es algo sumamente especial y exclusivo…- aseveró el chico colocándose de pie concentrando sus energías.- Bisy, prepara un atuendo nuevo y algo de comida para dos días debo salir rápido…- ordenó este con seguridad.

- ¿Cenará amo?...- preguntó la elfina con voz apagada y evidentemente angustiada.

- Tomaré algo, antes e irme…- contestó sin mirarla.

- ¿A dónde vas?...- preguntó nuevamente Hermione con preocupación y sintiendo que sus manos comenzaban a congelarse.

- No puedo decirte, es una misión bajo código, la segunda parte de esta se develará conforme a las visiones de Theo…- Draco se quedó en silencio observándola.- ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó él al ver el semblante perturbado de ella.

- Esto no me gusta…- respondió Hermione abrazándose a sí misma y saliendo del baño, con el corazón apretado veía como Bisy corría de aquí para allá preparando las ropas de Draco.

- Nada pasará, no es la primera vez que Nott me envía a este tipo de misiones en solitario, es más, puedo decirte que la mayor parte de mis misiones son de esta envergadura… "no es como si me fuera a morir"…-adujo el chico siguiéndola de regreso al interior de su cuarto, más se calló al ver que su pequeña broma no había surtido el efecto que esperaba.

- La relación entre Theo y tú no es muy buena que digamos…- agregó Hermione sin dejar de verlo, con el rostro serio e inquieto.- no es como si no me hubiera percatado de ello, es evidente que hay diferencias enormes entre ustedes. Yo les recordaba de manera muy distinta en la escuela, ya no son los mismos que yo conocía.

- Si, puedes tener razón, algunas cosas han mutado con los años entre nosotros… pero tampoco somos unos niños Hermione, ambos por muchas diferencias que tengamos, poseemos más de un mismo objetivo en común… sería un verdadero idiota si hiciera algo que nos perjudicara, podría creerlo de Weasley o Potter ¿pero Nott?...- se mofó Draco con gracia tratando de pasar por alto la expresión seria e imperturbable de la chica sin embargo con un tono más serio y oscuro agregó.- Nott es un maldito bendecido Hermione, su habilidad lo hace estar siempre un paso por delante de todos nosotros, si él dice que debo ir ahora, no soy nadie para hacer lo contrario, todas sus órdenes son parte de un fin en concreto… un fin para acabar con esta guerra.

- ¿Confías en él Draco? ¿Confías en Theo al punto de confiarle tu vida?- preguntó Hermione lanzando la pregunta que tanto había evitado decir, Hermione veía el perfil pálido y maltratado del chico, y fue testigo de su expresión de incertidumbre, Draco se había quedado petrificado ante sus palabras, más unos segundos después sintió como él suavemente le rodeaba con sus brazos en una confortable muestra de afecto, con delicadeza Hermione sintió como él susurraba en su oído mientras que con una mano palmeaba su cabeza tratando de infundirle calma. Miles de descargas eléctricas recorrieron su columna con ese contacto, era la segunda vez que la abrazaba de esa manera, sin embargo, la diferencia era que ahora Draco no estaba bajo ninguna fuerza que lo coaccionara. Con el miedo aun atenazándole en el corazón, ella también se permitió corresponderle el gesto estrechándole quizás con más fuerza de la que debía, con suavidad se acomodó en su pecho sintiendo como ese mal presentimiento crecía con más fuerza dentro de ella, una opresión que le dificultaba respirar.

- Cuida de ti, que yo cuidare de mí…- le oyó decir en su oído mientras aun le regalaba pequeñas caricias sobre su cabello, no le había contestado directamente su pregunta, es más le dejaba con la incertidumbre de su posible respuesta. Despacio se separó de ella para mirarla fijamente, ese simple gesto le bastó para entender, esa mirada que ahora le devolvía y que le daba a entender que_ si confiaba_.- Ve abajo, necesito ducharme y cambiarme antes de salir, te pediré que le comuniques a mi madre mi misión, por favor ahórrame verla preocupada.- le dijo él tomando su mano y rozándola apenas con sus labios despidiéndola mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera. Hermione asintió sosteniendo la mano del chico entre la suya por unos instantes más en donde trató de trasmitirle el poco valor que podía darle, valor que ella misma no poseía en esos instantes.

- Lo haré… aunque te sigo afirmando… esto no me gusta Draco, tenlo presente cuando salgas de aquí…- contestó Hermione caminando con lentitud hacia la puerta. Antes de salir lanzó una última mirada a Draco el cual le hacía aspavientos con las manos para que saliera de una buena vez y le sonreía con calidez. Una punzada me miedo atenazó su corazón nuevamente, por más seguridad que Draco pudiera darle, ella sentía que algo estaba mal, de refilón observó como Bisy había terminado de acomodar la enorme cama de Draco y desaparecía en sus sitio. Fue ahí cuando una luz brillante surcó su pensamiento. ¡¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?!, con disimulo cerró la puerta de la habitación tratando de que no se le notara la ansiedad para luego salir disparada directo a las cocinas de la mansión; en su carrera se fijó como los antepasados de los Malfoy la veían con extrañeza y preocupación, Lucius desde su retrato en uno de los innumerables pasillos la miró interrogante y con la palabra "preocupación" tallada en su rostro, no se detuvo a saludarle ni mucho menos, su "relación" con el padre de Draco era mera cortesía fingida nada más, con apuro agitó su varita para aparecerse directamente al lugar que deseaba, allí se encontró a la pequeña elfina en su rápida tarea.

- ¡Bisy!- exclamó ella con voz cortada por la carrera y la excitación.

- ¡Ama!- gritó la elfina asustada por la intromisión de Hermione observándola inmóvil y con sus grandes ojos expectantes.- ¿qué hace el ama en la cocina?, si necesita algo, solo necesita llamar a Bisy…-

- Pequeña, necesito tu ayuda… - Hermione se puso en cuclillas frente a la elfina, olvidándose por un instante de su educación de bruja de alta sociedad, sujetando a la pequeña por los hombros desesperadamente- debes obedecerme, pero más que eso, necesito que nos apoyes, ¿tú sabes todo lo que está pasando con Draco y conmigo verdad? ¿Sabes lo que haré verdad? ¿Sabes quién es ese hombre que está en la sala, no es cierto?.- Hermione hablaba a trompicones y tan rápidamente como le era posible.

- Si ama, Bisy sabe todo…- contestó la elfina con el ceño fruncido y ojos decididos como presintiendo que algo importante se le diría.

- Bisy, necesito que sigas a Draco en su misión, no dejes que él se entere por nada del mundo que le espías, y si algo ocurre, algo que sea muy peligroso debes venir por mí de inmediato para ir en su ayuda…- Hermione vio como la elfina comenzaba a tomar una expresión de horror, con espanto vio como el rostro de la pequeña criatura comenzaba a contorsionarse y su respiración a agitarse desesperadamente.

- Bisy quie…re… ayudar, pero no pue…de…- Respondió la pequeña con voz quejumbrosa, Hermione observó asombrada como esta comenzaba a golpearse en la cabeza con unas tenazas para remover cenizas que logró coger de la mesa de la cocina - el amo Draco ordenó que no lo siguiera jamás… ¡Bisy mala!- Hermione contuvo un fuerte golpe de la elfina dirigido a su ojo derecho.- El amo hizo jurar a Bisy…- se quejaba la misma con dolor.

- ¡Está bien!, ¡está bien!, no lo harás Bisy, no seguirás al amo Draco…- dijo Hermione arrebatándole la tenaza a la criatura al ver que esta dejaba de agredirse…- _¡Maldición!_-, dijo mentalmente sintiendo caer como plomo en el agua sus esperanzas, reprendiendo su ingenuidad suspiró desimanada, obviamente Draco ya tenía todos los agujeros tapados.

- Señorita, el amo Draco dijo que todos los elfos de Malfoy Manor tenían prohibido ir tras de él…- Dijo la elfina mirándola con emoción y nerviosismo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Hermione aun confundida y perdida en el mar de emociones que eran sus pensamientos en esos momentos.

- Ama, los elfos de la cabaña en Escocia no son los elfos de Malfoy Manor… pero son de la familia…- dijo la elfina con orgullo.- Hermione volteó su rostro tan rápido que asustó a la elfina.

- ¿Bisy cuantos elfos son? ¿crees que me obedecerán?- preguntó ella mirando a la criatura con ansiedad.

- El ama Hermione es la señorita de la casa, todos los elfos debemos obediencia… pero…- Bisy se frotó las manos con ansiedad.- los elfos de la cabaña son viejos y lentos no ayudarían al amo Draco…

- ¿No hay ninguno que pueda ayudar?- Hermione veía con espanto como las posibilidades se le escurrían por los dedos.- solo uno sería suficiente.

- ¡Tarco si! Él es fuerte y silencioso, y aprecia mucho al amo Draco…- Bisy agarró la falda verde de Hermione emocionada por su aporte.

- Pues… está bien… ¿Qué hago, como lo llamo Bisy?...- dijo Hermione perdida.

- Yo iré por él ama…- un plop sonoro hizo a Hermione saltar en su sitio arrodillada. Su respiración estaba alterada y nerviosa.- Dos Plop sonoros se sintieron a su espalda unos instantes después no dándole tiempo para aclarar lo que pasaba y ahí frente a ella estaban ambos elfos. Casi cayó de espaldas por la impresión que se llevó. Ahora lo recordaba era _ese elfo_…-

- Bisy ha ido por Tarco y Tarco obedece, ¿Qué desea el ama?- una voz ronca salió del enorme elfo vestido frente a ella. La mirada de sorpresa de ambos era mutua. La chica saliendo de su asombro y estupor se dirigió a la impresionante criatura humanoide que tenía frente a sus ojos.

- Sss…soy Hermione Tarco, y necesito tu ayuda…- la chica observó como el elfo le dirigía una mirada insegura a Bisy la cual asentía fervientemente, para luego con mirada decidida hacerle una suave reverencia de respeto a ella.

- Diga usted ama, y Tarco obedece…- dijo el elfo adelantándose a Bisy y fijando su potente mirada en ella.

/***/

Harry estaba sentado escondido tras una roca a las orillas de un extenso prado en Exmouth, eran las cinco de la tarde, si tenía suerte en algunas horas más tendría la cabeza de Malfoy colgando de una estaca. A unos metros de él Ron le devolvía la mirada en silencio, ambos expectantes y con la ansiedad contenida.

- ¿qué se supone que hay en este lugar para que Malfoy venga?- decía el chico pelirrojo observando apreciativamente su entorno.

- No me importa en absoluto Ron, no vine hasta aquí para observar el paisaje, yo solo quiero matarlo, ese en mi objetivo…- contestó Harry con aplomo.

- No digo que este mal, yo también deseo lo mismo… pero no dejo de preguntarme qué rayos puede traer a Malfoy hasta aquí, ¿confías tanto en Nott como para creerle ciegamente?- preguntó Ron con astucia.

- ¿olvidas de quién estamos hablando Ron? Él es_ sombra_, jamás nos ha fallado antes, ¿Qué te hace creer que ahora sucederá lo contrario?- aseveró Harry un tanto molesto.

- No quise decir eso amigo… pero es Nott de quien estamos hablando… ¿y si pasa que justo ahora decide cambiarse al lado oscuro? Recuerda que lo único que mantenía a ese bastardo en nuestras líneas era Hermione, ahora que ella ya no está con nosotros…

- Con mayor razón debemos creer en él, Nott desea ver la sangre de Malfoy correr por el barro, él la asesinó… si tanto quería a Hermione, su deseo y el nuestro es el mismo…- Ron miró a Harry mientras se acomodaba aun más en su sitio, esperando. La justificación de Harry era avasallante, tanto él como su amigo sabían que Nott siempre guardó sentimientos profundos por su compañera, si no fuera de esta manera muchas vidas se habrían perdido, reconocía que sin la ayuda de ese Mortífago, muchos de los logros de la Orden no se habrían concretado, sin embargo, ¿hasta qué punto se podría confiar tan ciegamente en él?.

- Si Hermione estuviera aquí nos diría que debemos revisar el lugar Harry, no sabemos nada de este sitio, tal vez podamos encontrar algo importante, un solo factor escondido nos puede jugar en contra…- pronunció Ron con aplomo.

- Bien hazlo tú, yo me quedo a esperar, pero te quiero aquí en una hora… no más, ambos debemos hacer esto- agregó Harry con seriedad maniobrando con agilidad su varita por entre sus dedos.

- Bien…- asintió el chico desapareciendo en el sitio y sumergiéndose en la espesura del bosque colindante.

/****/

Lejos de ahí, pero no ajeno a ese lugar amo y sirvientes se encontraban rodeados de oscuridad y silencio, hace unas horas Wells había pedido insistentemente una audiencia privado con el señor tenebroso, la justificación que traía para atreverse a molestarlo, según él, era de índole primordial y de carácter letal. Había permanecido horas esperando a una respuesta afirmativa a ser recibido, muchos Mortífagos que se encontraban ahí miraban asombrados y de forma curiosa el chico, el cual a pesar de estar herido se había limitado a permanecer en ese lugar inmóvil, esperando que Theodore Nott saliera de esa secreta habitación en donde Lord Voldemort yacía recluido; no le importaban sus heridas abiertas y sangrantes, simplemente se había negado en recibir ayuda y él mismo se limitada a curarse con los pocos y casi nulos conocimientos de medicina mágica que poseía. Cuando Nott salió y le hizo entrar, muchos se quedaron esperando en la puerta, algo les decía que lo que sea que el chico americano traía en información, era algo que por fin cambiaría su situación pasiva, un sentimiento de ansiedad invadió la gran sala donde muchos Mortífagos de todas las edades se reunían en espera de tener acción.

Con cautela Wells fue conducido a través de pasillos interminables y recovecos oscuros, el olor a encierro y humedad invadía sus fosas nasales dañándolas, sin embargo permaneció en silencio siguiendo como un cachorro bien portado los pasos de la mano izquierda de Lord Voldemort. Nott se detuvo frente a una gran puerta de madera que con ambos brazos empujó abriéndola de par en par, esa acción provocó que un chirrido escalofriante de madera vieja y bisagras oxidadas hiciera eco en la habitación; una tenue luz iluminó los rostros de los Mortífagos, adentro de la habitación solo había una gran sillón de cabecera alta y una mesa ratona a su lado, ambos ubicados frente a una gigantesca chimenea en la cual ardía con una fuerza impresionante, la hoguera daba una sensación de somnolienta y las velas diminutas encendidas alrededor provocaban que el aire oliera a viciado y abandono. Allí de espaldas a él estaba sentado _el que no debe ser nombrado_. Pasaron algunos minutos en donde Lord Voldemort solo se dedicó a escuchar al chico sin dejar de fijar su mirada en la hoguera, Nagini a su lado se paseaba inquieta por el suelo siseando de vez en cuando y olisqueando el aire con su bífida lengua. Wells hablaba lo más claramente que su conciencia y dolor físico lo podían permitir, su herida le estaba pasando la cuenta y las horas que llevaba sin someterla a tratamiento le estaban costando caro.

- ¿Así fue?...- dijo una voz profunda y cargada de desprecio.

- Así es mi señor…- Aseveró un chico arrodillado tras el enorme sillón. Wells podía observar la mano arrugada y desgastada de su señor sujetando su varita con fuerza. La oscuridad era reina y señora del lugar y la escaza luminosidad hacía imposible ver las reacciones de su señor. Había tenido suerte de poder ser recibido en persona, él ya no veía a nadie, mucho menos a un vástago como él. De pie, al lado del gran sillón estaba Theodore Nott, erguido como un príncipe, alto, elegante y estoico el cual se limitaba a mantener su mirada fija en "_el que no debe ser nombrado_", su expresión no decía absolutamente nada, pero su aura transmitía todo lo que no decía, Wells percibía que Nott estaba en guardia y preparado para atacar, la calma de ese sujeto era la vara letal con la cual se le medía.- Vine aquí a penas salí de Malfoy Manor mi señor, no podía esperar a deciros de lo que fui testigo…

- Dime más…- nuevamente la voz de Lord Voldemort surcó el espacio de la habitación.

- Ella es una chica muy hermosa… es fuerte como ninguna Mortífago que haya conocido, logró someterme mi señor… posee capacidades desconocidas, no pude calcular su magia a simple vista, ni los alcances de su habilidad… y su maldita serpiente la seguía como una sombra…

- ¿Qué dijiste?...- masculló Nott hablando por primera vez, desviando su atención del que _no debe ser nombrado_ a él, Wells agachó más su mirada intimidado, Nott producía en él cierto resquemor y desconfianza que no podía evitar ni pasar por alto. Era la primera vez que veía directamente a los ojos de la mano izquierda, estos brillaban con malicia ante el crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea, las sombras que bailaban en su rostro le hacían lucir terrorífico y peligroso.

- Su serpiente… claro… ella creo…- Wells no sabía por qué le costaba tanto hilar las palabras, la presencia de Nott le perturbaba tanto o más que su señor- creo, creo que hablaba la lengua de las serpientes mi señor… le oí susurrar con claridad y la serpiente le obedecía como una mascota mi señor… ella hablaba pársel…-

- ¿La serpiente te dejó esas heridas…?- preguntó Theo, el cual le dirigió una mirada inexpresiva.

- No, esa fue la otra serpiente la de color negro, la que pertenecía a ese hombre…- contestó él, confundiéndose al ver la expresión de Nott ansiosa.

- ¿Qué hombre?...- Wells tembló levemente al sentir nuevamente la voz de Lord Voldemort.

- Ella lo llamó padre… él también hablaba pársel y tenía una serpiente enorme y negra… fue aquella la que me atacó… casi me arranca el brazo.- aseveró el chico aun arrodillado pero sin apartar la vista de la mano arrugada de Lord Voldemort.

- Descríbelo- Ordenó Nott con premura.

- Era muy alto y su cabello era de color negro con manchas color arenisco tal vez por su edad, vestía muy extraño, sus ropas eran distintas a las nuestras al igual que las ropas de ella, parecían que solo usaban ropas antiguas… sin embargo sus ojos… si… sus ojos… mirar esos ojos era lo más escalofriante, grises y fríos como los de Malfoy… tan solo puedo decir eso… Su mano derecha mi señor, el maldito me sacó de su mansión a patadas y me prohibió hablarle a nadie de ellos…- Wells hablaba con ira contenida y una sonrisa socarrona en los labios- además mencionó que ellos eran muy diferentes a nosotros mi señor, pero yo no hice caso a las amenazas de Malfoy y he venido a advertirle, ellos son poderosos, hasta Malfoy parecía un cachorro frente a ellos, nunca miró a la cara del hombre… ¡y bajaba la cabeza como un maldito elfo doméstico!... podrían intentar algo en su contra… debe matar a Malfoy y someterlos… yo podría…

- Retírate muchacho… has servido bien… cura tu brazo, podría necesitarte pronto… por lo demás mantente a mis órdenes recluido en tu sitio…- ordenó el señor oscuro con más oscuridad en su voz que antes. A penas él mencionó esto Wells desapareció en su sitio con una sonrisa sádica en los labios y los ojos brillantes llenos de maldad. Nott miró el punto donde el joven Mortífago había desaparecido y una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios.- Nott…- lo llamó Lord Voldemort.- Theo no contestó solo inclinó su cabeza.- ¿puedes verlos?- el chico sonrió de lado. Había esperado por esa situación hace días, y por fin las piezas del tablero comenzaban a moverse.

- Claro mi señor… pude verlos y sé quiénes son…- Theo se agachó frente a lord Voldemort y comenzó a susurrar en su oído palabras rápidas. Una sonrisa llena de maldad surcó los labios del que no debe ser nombrado.

- Tráela ante mi…- ordenó y Theo desapareció en su sitio.

/****/

- No me parce buena idea que se marche justo en estos momentos, Joven Malfoy, dada las circunstancias no considero prudente dejar a mi hija indefensa y sola…- Aseveró Thius mirando con impaciencia como Draco se enfundaba en una gruesa capa de viaje.

- Tiene usted toda la razón, señor… sin embargo ante este llamado no puedo darme el lujo de ignorarlo, _el que no debe ser nombrado_, a mandado que haga una aparición, hace mucho que no hago nada… el último enfrentamiento que tuve fue precisamente con Potter y compañía y corrimos con la suerte de que Bellatrix desapareció de nuestro camino, tal vez ahora suceda algo parecido…

- ¿Fue ese tal Theodore Nott el que te mandó el mensaje?- preguntó Thius levantando una ceja mientras se erguía en su sitio, al lado del hombre Narcisa miraba a su hijo con seriedad.

- Así es…- asintió Draco ahora enfundándose los guantes negros.

- ¿Confías en él Joven Malfoy?- volvió a preguntar el brujo con impaciencia.

- Debo hacerlo, señor Slytherin…- contestó el chico ahora viéndoles de frente y buscando con la mirada a Hermione, la cual estaba rezagada a unos metros de él.- No sé qué pasa que hoy todos me hacen preguntas extrañas… tranquilícense, no soy débil y mis habilidades no son pobres, no por nada soy la mano derecha_ del que no debe ser nombrado_.-

- Eso es lo que me preocupa, todos saben eso Draco, una misión en solitario es sumamente peligrosa para ti, si te encuentran llamaran a todos los aurores con los que cuenten y te atacarán con todo, te matarán antes de que puedas siquiera pensar en pedir ayuda…- habló Hermione, estaba seria y cruzada de brazos. Draco sonrió de lado y se acercó a ella pasando por la mirada reprochadora de Thius y su madre.

- No es mi primera vez Hermione, estoy más tranquilo que otras veces, nada pasará y volveré a casa pronto… cuida de ti, cuida de la familia… que yo cuidare de mi…- le dijo Draco acercándose más a ella y susurrándole nuevamente en el oído para evitar que alguien más escuchara.-_además tenemos una conversación pendiente aun, de lo que pasó anoche en mi habitación… no creas que lo he olvidado…_- Hermione boqueó como un pez y de quedó petrificada mirando la expresión burlona de Draco en el rostro.- Bien me marcho…- dijo al fin besando a su madre y haciendo una respetuosa reverencia a Thius. Con elegancia se posicionó al medio de la sala mientras fijaba su mirada en ella y se enfundaba su máscara de Mortífago, a pesar de que esta le cubría el rostro Hermione pudo ver con claridad sus bellos ojos grises los cuales la miraban con fijeza, una mirada cargada de sentimientos que ella no alcanzó a interpretar antes de el dueño de esos ojos desaparecerse en medio de una neblina oscura y siniestra. Aun alterada Hermione miró de refilón a su derecha y ahí estaba Tarco mirándola directamente a ella y haciéndole una leve reverencia antes de desaparecer en completo silencio desde su lugar.

- _Tarco, necesito que sigas a Draco a su misión de hoy, él irá solo, a un lugar que desconoce y tengo un mal presentimiento de aquello… si algo ocurre que ponga en peligro la vida de Draco o si por cualquier motivo él se vea sobrepasado de alguna manera, debes venir inmediatamente por mí para socorrerlo… ¿has entendido?...- Ordenó Hermione con decisión fijando su mirada en el elfo._

_- ¿Puede Tarco intervenir para ayudar al amo?...- preguntó el elfo con astucia._

_- Puedes, pero lo primordial es que vengas por mí, recuerda que vas de incógnito y el hecho de que descubran tu presencia puede ser perjudicial para ti y para nosotros… si lo ayudas… nadie y te repito encarecidamente Tarco, nadie, debe enterarse de que fuiste tú…_-Hermione sabía que Theo no tenía poder ni control sobre las criaturas mágicas, enviar a Tarco un elfo doméstico como apoyo, no era una medida desesperada, era una jugada certera y precisa, todo lo relacionado con el actuar del elfo sería punto ciego para Theo, si algo malo pasaba, ella ya le habría dado la vuelta y Theo jamás se enteraría… puede que lo descubriera más adelante, pero en ese instante no se daría cuenta qué fue lo que lo arrolló. Ahora solo debía esperar a que sus temores fueran infundados. La voz de Thius la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿Un elfo?- preguntó en hombre levantando una ceja interrogante el cual aun se mantenía en su sitio de pie elegantemente, con elegancia el hombre cruzó sus manos por su espalda y miró a Hermione interrogativo, Narcisa confundida intercambiaba su mirada entre Thius y ella. Con asombro Hermione se quedó viendo a los ojos del mago, nada se le escapaba a ese hombre, con una sonrisa nostálgica recordó a Albus, Thius era tan poderoso e impredecible como su viejo y difunto director, no lograba nada con ocultar lo que ya era evidente.

- Theo no puede ver el destino de las criaturas mágicas, lo dijo una vez, no pasé por alto ese detalle… si algo ocurre Tarco le ayudará…- aseveró Hermione en su mismo lugar mirando a Narcisa y su rostro que de un instante a otro se había iluminado lleno de alivio. Hermione vio como Thius resopló divertido y en cierto modo sobrepasado por la astuta idea.

- Por lo que veo, hay que ser muy precavidos cuando se habla en su presencia señorita Granger- afirmó el mago con admiración.

- Siempre señor Slytherin, más aun cuando los afectados pueden llegar a ser personas queridas…- aseveró Hermione sonriendo con preocupación.- solo espero no equivocarme en mi juicio y deseo que mi inquietud solo sea eso, una simple e infundada inquietud.

- ¿qué le ordenaste al elfo?- pregunto el mago con interés.

- Solo lo necesario, seguir a Draco y venir de inmediato a mí si algo ocurriese fuera de control…- contestó ella con simpleza.

- ¿No sería más fácil ordenarle que ayudara al chico? Las habilidades mágicas de los elfos en su mayoría son indetectables y bastante eficientes- preguntó el hombre contrariado.

- Si, es más fácil, pero no por ello la mejor alternativa… si por alguna razón Theo descubre a Tarco, mi mejor carta contra él se vería descubierta, no puedo darme ese lujo en estos momentos, Theo es invencible en muchos sentidos, lo digo porque le conozco y sé los alcances de sus manipulaciones… no caeré en el destino que él ha planeado, yo soy la dueña de mi propio destino… y no permitiré que maneje a Draco a su antojo… él, yo, ni nadie es su títere como para movernos a su voluntad… si él desea comenzar un juego de este calibre, seré yo la que mueva la primera pieza…-

- No confías en él…- afirmó Thius arrugando el entrecejo.

- No confío en él _ahora_… antes de poder confiar plenamente en sus acciones necesito someterlo a una prueba… él no es como yo lo recordaba, vi cosas en su cabeza que me hacen aceptar dolorosamente que el Theo de mi adolescencia ya no es el mismo que hoy se presenta ante mi… él puede perfectamente haber ayudado a la orden incontables de veces, salvando la vidas de muchos compañeros aurores, sin embargo lo que me molesta es la ignorancia…- Narcisa miraba a Hermione en silencio sin atreverse a preguntar nada por miedo a perderse de algo.

- ¿qué es eso que te molesta?- preguntó Slytherin con los ojos fijos en ella.

- No "saber" señor…sé cuál es el objetivo de Theo o asumo creer que sé cual es… pero lo más importante… "ignoro cuál es el _motivo_" antes de separarnos durante todos estos años, creí saber perfectamente cuál era la razón que lo impulsaba a querer acabar con la guerra, cuando me manifestó su deseo de ser un infiltrado en las fuerzas oscuras, siempre supe que tarde o temprano ese oscuro papel que asumiría consumiría su conciencia y su corazón… de alguna forma siempre lo supe, es por ello que quiero averiguar en qué estado se encuentra su alma… de esa perspectiva me crearé mi nueva impresión con respecto a él. Increíblemente hasta podría decir que incluso confío más en estos instantes en Zabinni que en Theo. Mi principal interrogante es saber "qué" lo impulsa a hacer todo lo que ha hecho, todos sabemos que él ha cometido crímenes atroces en pos de lo correcto… sin embargo no puedo dejar de preguntarme si acaso eso… digo… ¿es eso válido?... ¿cuenta sacrificar vidas en pos de obtener lo que se desea?… ¿es necesario tantos vidas desperdiciadas?.

- En una guerra los sacrificios son necesarios señorita Granger… - aseveró Thius sorprendiéndose cada vez más de los inteligente y acertados pensamientos de la chica, ahora entendía la admiración y fascinación de Albus por esa criatura.

- Sin ser irrespetuosa señor Slytherin pero… ¿Es realmente correcto señor? ¿es correcta esa afirmación cuando se posee "el poder específico y preciso" para evitar la muerte?... Theodore Nott, puede manejar el mundo a su antojo si lo desea… tal vez ya lo está haciendo… y si es así… ¿Quién es verdaderamente nuestro enemigo? ¿Voldemort?... ¡Merlín! El que no debe ser nombrado escucha todo lo que Theo le dice… ¿qué nos asegura que él esté realmente de nuestro lado? Me duele más de lo que usted pueda imaginarse siquiera, pero no me cegaré ante una posible nueva realidad, no soy una niñita que cree ciegamente en las personas, fui entrenada como auror y también como Mortífago… mis perspectivas se han expandido más de lo que creí posible… por ello no permitiré que mis sentimientos infantiles interfieran, lo que se necesita aquí es objetividad y aunque suene cruel afirmarlo… sangre fría…- unos instantes de silencio fueron presa de las tres personas de ese salón, Hermione suspiro y miró a Thius fijamente.- Es por eso que temo señor… admito que tengo miedo, sea cual sea el motivo que impulsa a Theo a hacer lo que hace, debe ser algo muy grande… más allá de todo… "..._incluso de atacar a su mejor amigo por la espald_a..."- pensó pero no lo dijo, recordando aquella visión que le inquietaba. Aun con el corazón agitado acarició la sortija de la familia Slytherin que yacía en su dedo, sabía que Salazar estaba ahí escuchando sus pensamientos en silencio ayudándole a recabar información y apoyándole.

/***/

Había aparecido en un lugar Muggle, estaba en un callejón solitario esperando, sintió unos suaves pasos acercarse a la entrada del callejón, allí de pie una chica de apariencia muggle se quedó petrificada al ver su presencia, estaba atardeciendo y la última luz del crepúsculo acentuaba de manera terrorífica su apariencia.

- Lárgate… si no quieres que te arranque la cabeza…- le dijo Draco a través de su máscara de Mortifago invocando su típica neblina oscura a su alrededor para infundirle más miedo si se podía. Observó como la chica comenzaba a temblar y soltaba lo que hasta ese instante traía entre sus brazos, una manzana grande y hermosa rodó hasta él chocando con su pie, no supo que lo impulsó a hacer lo que hizo, no era una partidario acérrimo de infundir miedo en los muggles a través de la magia, pero aun así, un impulso desconocido lo hizo actuar, con lentitud se agachó y recogió la hermosa fruta del suelo con un hechizo no verbal la hizo levitar n su mano hasta hacerla llegar con extrema calma hasta la muchacha. Un grito de terror salió de los labios de ella la cual se echó a correr despavorida y completamente aterrada.- si… corre niña… corre…- susurró Draco mientras volvía su atención a nuevamente a vigilar. Tarco a varios metros de él se ocultaba tan o mejor que su amo entre las sombras. Un leve puf captó la atención de ambos individuos, un elfo raquítico se había aparecido en el callejón extendiéndole una carta a Draco desapareciendo a penas este la rozó con los dedos, con destreza el Mortífago la desenrolló exponiendo su contenido, la instrucción era clara.

_"Exmouth. Prado de enlace A las 19:00 horas._

_Recoger encargo. Elimina evidencias"._

Las instrucciones eran claras y precisas. No lo pensó dos veces eran las 19 menos 50… solo diez minutos pensó, y de inmediato desapareció. Tarco corrió al sitio exacto de la desaparición de su amo, de manera frenética comenzó a buscar, palpando el aire en donde Draco se había desvanecido, allí en un leve y minúsculo espacio sintió el rezago de magia dejado por él, la huella para seguir… para un mago eso era imposible de lograr sin un elaborado conjuro, pero para él como elfo era natural. La magia se reconoce y deja huellas en donde ha estado, algunas permanentes y eternas, otras efímeras y tenues, peros siempre, siempre deja algo. A penas encontró el hilo de magia, Tarco lo siguió, allí a través de ese camino, logro seguir a su amo.

Él no era tonto, sabía que algo estaba pasando, desde el mismo momento en que su amo trajo a esa bruja pelirroja a la casa de campo en Escocia; aun recordaba las preguntas que esa chica le había hecho, y en cómo esta le miraba asombrada…- "¿_Qué eres?_" "_Dónde me llevas..._"- El amo no era malo ni cruel, él defendía a las criaturas rechazadas como lo era él… y además estaba ella, la nueva señorita de Malfoy Manor, él pudo sentir su magia en las paredes de la mansión, ella era una Malfoy y le debía obediencia… el amo Draco estaba protegiéndola y él los protegería a ambos. Él estaba listo para entrar en combate.

Harry estaba atento solo faltaban unos minutos y Malfoy aparecería ante sus ojos, sentía bullir su sangre a través de sus venas, a unos metros de él estratégicamente oculto, Ron esperaba su turno para entrar en acción, increíblemente la precaución de Ron al revisar el lugar había rendido sus frutos, habían atrapado a un individuo bastante fuerte y lo habían enviado a la orden, un prófugo que ya tenían bastante tiempo buscando, un suministrador de pociones venenosas a los Mortífagos. Por medio del veritaserum lograron sonsacarle lo que hacía en ese lugar, la misión era encontrarse con un Mortífago desconocido y entregar unos ingredientes que les fueron solicitados, con espanto Harry y Ron encontraron entre sus pertenencias sangre de unicornio y veneno de acromántula entre otros… comprobando por medio de esto que Voldemort estaba agonizando, eso ingredientes eran básicos en cualquier poción renegadora… otra vez Nott no les mentía. Un suave ulular en el viento puso a ambos chico en guardia, con la adrenalina al máximo vieron con claridad cómo un Mortífago solitario aparecía de la nada en la explanada, Harry vio cómo este fijaba su mirada en el cielo estrellando para luego hincar una de sus rodillas en el suelo, su capa negra característica lo cubría por completo haciéndolo confundirse con la negrura que a esa hora ya se cernía sobre ellos, no había un solo ruido alrededor, cualquier movimiento les delataría. Un rayo rojo surcó el cielo estallando justo sobre el hombro de Harry, el Mortífago había hecho rodar su cuerpo por la hierba evitando exponer su cuerpo y quedar completamente libre como blanco.

- ¡Vaya Potter, veo que capturaste a mi boticario!- exclamó Draco a través de su máscara. La voz del chico parecía en completa calma, pero a lo contario que se veía, estaba asustado, no tan solo estaba Potter ahí, si no que oculto y mandando auras de instinto asesino, estaba Weasley también. Miles de probabilidades pasaron por su cabeza en el instante en que había pisado ese sitio, sintió las huellas de lucha y la alteración de ese lugar, además la simple evidencia de no encontrarse de inmediato con el suministrador de ingredientes era más que suficiente, ellos jamás esperaban por nadie… la regla primordial era que sus contactos debían estar ahí con antelación a su llegada, cualquier ausencia de estos era motivo suficiente para salir huyendo del lugar y abortar la misión. El simple hecho de que no estuviera ya era en sí algo perturbador.

- Hola Malfoy…- saludo el niño que vivió, levantándose y exponiéndose por completo a la mirada de Draco.

- …_genial Potter al descubierto…- _pensó Draco fastidiado también irguiéndose y enfrentándolo.- No tengo tiempo para tí… ¿haz decidido morir en mis manos al igual que tu sangre sucia?- escupió el chico con molestia al tiempo que enviaba un par de hechizos con intenciones asesinas las cuales fueron esquivadas a tiempo- _… esquívalo Potter, sé que eres capaz de eso…- _pensó acongojado pensando en Hermione, y en el hecho de que ella le sacaría los ojos si algo le pasaba a su queridito amigo.

- Caíste…- dijo Ron saliendo de su escondite guardando su varita en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Draco no entendía nada. De un instante a otro esos idiotas se mostraban ante él como si nada al descubierto, como ovejas al matadero.

- Círculo completo…- una voz nueva le hizo desviar su atención de Weasley, allí un chico que él reconoció como Finnigan salía desde detrás de un árbol oculto.

- Ya esta Harry, es todo vuestro…- otra voz distinta se escuchó causando pavor en Draco, no había sentido más presencias en ese lugar, más que las brillantes energías de Potter y Weas…. Por un momento la verdad le cayó como hielo, había sido un iluso, error de novatos.

- _…señuelo… _pensó, que estúpido había sido. Esos dos idiotas habían mostrado sus presencias a propósito para que él no notara la del resto. Se habían puesto de carnada para atraparte, con la urgencia atenazando su corazón intentó aparecerse en ese mismo sitio intentando huir, sin embargo fue en vano, un dolor agudo le atravesó como mil espadas en cuento intento conjurar el hechizo verbalmente.

- Ni lo intentes Malfoy, es una red de magia creada para ti, de aquí no saldrás más que muerto por mi varita o la de Ron… es tu fin maldito, pagarás por habérnosla quitado… tú serás el primero que caerá…- dijo Harry entrando en lo que parecía ser un domo invisible de fuerza, junto a él Ron lo traspasó como si nada invocando unas cuerdas invisibles que sujetaron a Draco por las manos y pies alzándolo el en aire. De un manotazo Harry hizo desvanecer la máscara plateada que ocultaba su rostro mientras que con su varita invocaba la maldición torturadora.

Tarco había aparecido a lo lejos y buscaba la magia de Draco con desesperación, tal parecía que él se había dado cuenta que alguien seguía sus pasos y había conjurado un par de hechizos para despistar, a mala suerte del elfo estos habían funcionado, pero sin embargo él en su pericia había sabido burlarlos, ahora podía sentir unas leves ondas de magia manar a unos metros a penas llegó pudo ver a su amo en problemas, lo que la señorita había dicho era cierto, y su amo necesitaba de ella, no paso otro según do cuando desapareció del mismo lugar. Una luz roja poderosa surcó el aire mandando a Harry de espaldas, la varita de Draco refulgía con fuerza a voluntad de su nuevo maestro el cuál aun la sostenía en su mano maniatada.

- ¿Crees que con esto vas a derrotarle Potter?- masculló Draco soltándose de las amarras invisibles y lanzando varios hechizos a diestra y siniestra, algunos de ellos lograron traspasar la barrera y chocar en Finnigan el cual inconsciente quedó tendido en el piso del lugar. Un duelo magistral se llevaba a cabo dentro del domo, Bill el último integrante del círculo lo mantenía con esfuerzo mientras veía como su hermano y Harry peleaban como jamás lo habían hecho frente a un Draco que poco a poco iba mermando en su poder.

- ¡Mal nacido!- Exclamó Ron, enviando un cruciatus que le dio de lleno en el pecho a Draco, este con una sonrisa burlona sonrió a su atacante con altanería a penas sintiendo el dolor de la maldición.

- Ya les dije que con ese nivel jamás me derrotaran… haces cosquillas comadreja… yo te enseñaré como se realiza un cruciatus decente…- Draco hizo un movimiento con su mano izquierda rompiendo la maldición torturadora sobre él y lanzando la suya de vuelta, con un magistral movimiento el hechizo traspasó el _protego _de Ron quebrando su defensa y dándole con furia. El rostro contorsionado del muchacho y los gritos que este profería hizo a Harry perder su concentración por un instante, segundo aprovechado por el Mortífago para a su vez lanzarle un conjuro poderoso al domo de energía que lo tenía aprisionado.

- ¡Mátalo ya Harry!- exclamó Bill desde afuera del domo, sobrepasado por la capacidad de Malfoy y su magia terrorífica.

- ¡Otro Weasley que no vale la pena!- gritó Draco rompiendo el domo en su parte más débil, lo que él creyó por fin su salida se transformó en su condena. No supo cómo sucedió pero de un segundo a otro su magia disminuyó enormemente dejándolo agotado y débil, cuando el domo se resquebrajó sintió como una magia desconocida succionaba sus energías sin control, se sentía como si un dementor te estuviera quitando la vida, no supo como terminó cayendo al suelo, más se había desvanecido por completo y apenas podía equilibrarse con una rodilla en el suelo, sus piernas temblaban de la debilidad y no se sentía capaz de levantar su varita.

- …Mal paso Malfoy… mí círculo consume la energía de su captor si es dañado… no sabes lo que has hecho…- Draco vio con asombro como la cúpula volvía a regenerarse antes de que él pudiese salir, su mano temblaba y su respiración se había dificultado. Unas raíces gruesas fueron invocadas desde el suelo agarrando sus muñecas nuevamente, la diferencia era que esta vez, no poseía la misma fuerza… estaba acorralado, no había alcanzado a recurrir a la marca de la familia Slytherin… y su brazo estaba inmóvil. Con su respiración agitada vio a Potter acercarse a él con lentitud mientras ayudaba a Ron el cual se apoyaba sobre su amigo aun temblando debido a la poderosa maldición torturadora de Draco.

- Púdrete en el infierno…- susurró Harry levantando su varita y apuntándole directamente al rostro.

Estaba aterrada, corría como nunca lo había hecho, a su lado Tarco saltaba como una gacela en huida, a lo lejos podía sentir varias presencias mágicas en conflicto, podía percibir la magia de Draco mermada y oscura, el muy descarado le había cerrado por completo su vínculo dejándola a ciegas, y para colmo el maldito hechizo que Draco había colocado para confundir a Elfo le impedía aparecerse directamente, estaba retrasándose demasiado y la expectativa de que en ese lapsus de tiempo pudiera ser fatal, le tenía los nervios de punta, más atrás Thius le seguía el paso, el hombre se había negado a quedarse quieto sin hacer nada, aunque en el fondo Hermione sabía que Thius solo venía con ella para cuidarle la espalda, esa era la promesa que le había hecho a Albus.

- ¿Cuánto más Tarco?- preguntó Hermione saltando un enorme tronco y aterrizando ágilmente sobre sus pies, la falda se su vestido ondeaba a su alrededor como una túnica fantasmal y la capa de Draco que en esos instantes llevaba puesta le daba una apariencia terrorífica. Unas presencias conocidas para ella se acercaban a través del bosque.

- Alguien se acerca…- señaló Thius apurando el paso y colocándose a su lado.

- Son Luna y… Hermione palideció.- ambas presencias aparecieron a su lado de golpe sacándole de centro, ahí a unos metros dos chicas corrían a la misma velocidad de ella surcando ramas y hierba seca, con horror reconoció aquellos rostros. Eran Luna y Ginny. No supo cómo pero a penas vio a Luna ingresó a su mente con rapidez advirtiéndole que la fiesta comenzaba. No dejó que la sorpresa dominara su porceder y con el dolor de su alma enfrentó el rostro desencajado de Ginny y en ese preciso instante le atacó. Con voz calmada y profunda pronunció.

- _… Avada kedabra…-_ vio como de refilón Luna se lanzaba sobre la inmóvil Ginny apartándola por poco de la trayectoria de su maldición.

- ¡CUIDADO!- Gritó Luna mirando fijamente a Hermione como transmitiéndole su comprensión. Era un idioma mutuo y silencioso.

- …_ass te nat na set, Tasun…- _Dijo Hermione, ordenándole a la serpiente de su padre atacar a las chicas _sin matarlas_. Ginny parecía en shock ante lo que veía.

- ¡Hermione!...- le oyó de repente decir a la chica con dolor. Todo estaba pasando tan rápido que apenas cabía un segundo de contemplación, si en realidad tuviese que matarlas, como Mortífago el trabajo ya estaría hecho.

- ¡No! ¡No lo es Ginny reacciona!- exclamó Luna esquivando magistralmente los ataques se Tasun la serpiente negra, la cual estaba lejos de alcanzar la misma ferocidad con la cual anteriormente había atacado al Mortífago intruso en Malfoy Manor.

- No perdamos nuestro tiempo aquí…- habló a voz de Thius solemne y seguro. Hermione caminó lentamente hacia Ginny la cual aun sentada en el suelo no apartaba su mirada de ella.

- …Niña tonta… - le susurró ella al oído con oscuridad- ¿Padre? cuánto crees que me dará Tom por llevarle a la novia de Harry Potter…- dijo Hermione inclinándose levemente sobre el rostro de Ginny nuevamente y sonriéndole con maldad, fue en ese momento en que vio implantada en los ojos de su amiga la semilla de la duda.

- ¡GINNY!- Gritó Luna sacando a la chica de su trance y reaccionando en el momento justo antes de que un rayo rojo de la varita de Hermione le pasara rozando la mejilla.

- ¡¿QUIEN ERES?!- Grito la chica con sus ojos azules anegados en lágrimas y empuñando su varita con las dos manos las cueles temblaban de miedo aun. Una explosión a unos cuantos metros sacaron a todos de su duelo de miradas. Hermione viendo la oportunidad perfecta desarmó a Luna y aturdió a Ginny con un hechizo no verbal. Una vez su amiga cerró los ojos, suspiró con alivio.

- Luna, voy a aparecer frente los chicos, no dejes que pase lo mismo con Ginny… ayúdales a creer…- dijo Hermione lanzándole su varita con rapidez y conjurando magulladuras artificiales en Luna.

- Lo siento Hermione, Harry no nos dijo nada, fue Kreacher el que nos dijo dónde iban los chicos, él los escucho cuando hablaban… si hubiera sabido antes te hubiera puesto sobre aviso…- decía Luna rasgándose un poco las ropas.

- No es tu culpa Luna… si hay culpables esa no eres tú…- dijo Hermione dándole una última mirada apreciativa a la apariencia de Luna- que empiece el espectáculo amiga.

- Buena suerte…- asintió la auror mirando a su vez a Thuis el cual acariciaba la cabeza de Tasun el cual tranquilamente se había replegado al lado de su maestro- ve, te daré unos minutos mientras despierto a Ginny. Hermione miró a Luna unos segundos antes de salir disparada al centro de donde provenía el barullo, a pesar de que sus tacones se hundían en la tierra suave eso no impedía que sus pasos fueran veloces y seguros, se sentía ágil y ligera como una pluma, todo ello resultado del arduo entrenamiento de velocidad que había llevado a cabo con Draco y Zabinni.

- Ve a casa Tarco, buen trabajo…- dijo Hermione deteniéndose unos instantes antes de entrar en escena. El elfo miró a Hermione con aprecio y desapareció al instante.

- Solo son cuatro muchachos…- aseveró Thuis a su espalda con mirada amenazante mientras Tasun siseaba ansioso a su lado.

- No salga señor… hasta que sea totalmente necesario… este momento es crucial para mi…- dijo Hermione tragando saliva y acompasando su respiración. De repente sintió como su anillo vibró por un instante antes de que una serpiente blanca manara de ella. Thius sonrió de lado haciendo una reverencia al animal.

- Veo que no se perderá la acción mi señor…- masculló Thius divertido mirando a la manifestación de Salazar frente a él. Hermione miró a la bella serpiente blanca la cual se irguió a su lado en todo su esplendor casi tan alto como ella.

- Gracias…- susurró en el instante justo en que veía como Harry se acercaba a Draco.- ya es momento…- en un movimiento de varita Hermione se desvaneció en medio de la neblina oscura que acompañaba a todos los Mortífagos con Salazar Slytherin a su alrededor.

Varios rayos oscuros salieron despedidos en varias direcciones debilitando el domo que Bill mantenía impoluto, todos los chicos desviaron su mirada hacia una figura que de repente se había materializado frente a ellos, esta se acercaba a ellos de manera amenazante y decidida, Seamus que había recuperado la conciencia se adelantó hacia el intruso lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra.

- ¡Intruso!- exclamó Finnigan una vez se vio sobrepasado por la habilidad de este nuevo Mortífago de rostro cubierto. La capa de Draco se le hacía enorme y la capucha de la misma alcanzaba a ocultar casi completamente su rostro, solo dejando a la vista su boca y su extrema palidez.

- ¡Insulso!- gritó Hermione con su voz aterciopelada. Mandando a Seamus a volar con un solo movimiento de su mano, a su lado su serpiente bufaba agresiva siguiendo sus elegantes pasos.

- ¿Quién demonios eres?- preguntó Bill mirándola fijamente asombrado, pero sin interrumpir su hechizo. Hermione se detuvo ante él en silencio y sonrió.

- Cobardes…- dijo ella pasando de Bill sin prestarle atención, este contrariado le atacó sin pensarlo un segundo, con maestría le envió un poderoso hechizo que fue repelido por Salazar el cual se había puesto delante de ella como escudo bufándole a Bill con ira…- Hermione vio de refilón como Harry observaba su silueta, pasmado por la enorme serpiente pero sin dejar de apuntar al rostro agotado de Draco, por un segundo miró al chico a los pies de Harry, el cual le devolvió una mirada que bailaba entre el asombro y la admiración.- Cómo os atrevéis a levantar su varita contra un mago sangre pura, ustedes traidores a la sangre, mestizos asquerosos…

- No manchéis vuestras manos mi señora…- dijo Draco con la voz más respetuosa que ella le hubiese escuchado jamás, siguiéndole el juego.- ellos no merecen su atención.

- ¡Cállate mal nacido!- dijo Ron saliendo un poco de su asombro y apuntando a Draco dispuesto a matarlo. Salazar el cual zigzagueaba a sus pies bufó enfurecido.

- …_Assii… teseee_…- Susurró Hermione calmando a su serpiente sabiendo el impacto de aquello. A través de la capa que cubría sus ojos vio como a Harry se le desencajaba la mandíbula atónito. Esa era primer impacto.

- ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Bill con los ojos desencajados de sus órbitas, todos estaban quietos completamente choqueados.- ¡Harry mátalo!- ordenó el hermano mayor de Ron entrando en cuenta o presintiendo calibre de la situación que se avecinaba.

- No, no, no…- negó Hermione con un dedo con voz seductora y aterciopelada- yo que tú traidor a la sangre no haría eso…- aclaró ahora apuntando directamente a Bill.- …_Sectumsempra…-_susurró ella con voz de hielo.

- ¡Bill!- gritó Harry lanzando un _protego_ justo a tiempo protegiendo al auror el cual debido al choque de ambos hechizos salió disparado varios metros.

- Vaya Señor Potter, no es tan malo, como dice Draco…- volvió a decir ella esta vez siendo su objetivo el mismo Harry…- _Por Merlín Harry resiste…- _rogó para ella mientras atacaba magistralmente. Se sorprendió a sí misma siendo oponente de tres aurores de alto rango al mismo tiempo, Ron le atacaba desesperado, al igual que Bill… con decepción se dio cuenta que las palabras de Draco eran ciertas, en sus oponentes de ahora veía todas y cada una de las falencias que antes ella poseía y que Draco se había encargado de erradicar, los chicos era limpios en sus duelos… por lo tanto débiles. Con la ayuda de Salazar Draco logró liberarse de sus ataduras, como la barrera era solo para él para Salazar fue fácil entrar y ayudarlo.

- _Gracias mi señor…- _dijo el chico con alivio. En un rápido movimiento se irguió y atacó a Bill directamente, necesitaba deshacerse de él para poder salir del campo de magia o esto jamás terminaría, no fue fácil hacerlo, el Weasley estaba débil al mantener la barrera, pero él también lo estaba; lo noqueó con una bombarda logrando a penas su objetivo y saliendo por fin fuera del alcance de Potter.

- ¡NO!- gritó Harry con ira al ver como Bill caía inconsciente y Draco recuperaba su magia parcialmente.

- Lo siento Potter, hoy no es tu día…- aseveró Draco sobándose las muñecas y estirando sus músculos agarrotados.

- ¿Estás bien Draco?- preguntó Hermione deteniendo su ataque a los chicos, por un segundo se detuvo a mirarles, estaban dispersos e distraídos, lejos de los aurores que ella conocía. Deseaba abrazarles con todas sus fuerzas, pero debía contenerse a toda costa.

- ¿Quién rayos eres?...- preguntó Harry con voz angustiada sobrepasado por la situación, mirando la figura esbelta de Hermione. Ella le miró un segundo y cambió el peso de su cuerpo de una de sus piernas a la otra. Draco se había acercado e inclinado ante ella.

- Debería retirarse ahora, agradezco su intervención pero no creo que sea digna para mostrarse ente ellos…- escupió Draco lo último con desprecio enviando miradas de odio a los chicos.

- No puedo permitir que mi guardián muera a manos de seres tan insignificantes… además, no es justo quedarme encerrada todo el tiempo… he pasado toda mi vida mirando el mundo… ya es hora de de salir de nuestro anonimato, Albus nos mantuvo ocultos a los ojos de la comunidad mágica por tanto tiempo… ¿Crees que pelee bien Draco? ¿Crees que Tom estará de acuerdo?- Dijo Hermione acercándose a Draco y acariciando su rostro son sus manos blancas y suaves. Harry y Ron veían con los ojos desorbitados como su némesis se rendía ante esa mujer misteriosa.

- Mi señora es única, nadie es mejor que usted…- afirmó Draco haciéndole una reverencia.

- ¡malditos!- Ron había subido su varita nuevamente, pero Salazar había salido de la nada u se había lanzado al brazos de Ron, Hermione sintió como se le helaba la sangre, casi salió despedida a ayudar a su amigo, pero en cambio de eso reemplazó su preocupación por una sonrisa cargada de maldad.

- _… no querido… saaitseee…- _Harry vió como la serpiente soltaba el brazo de Ron y se replegaba a los pies de la chica.

- Potter dile a tu amigo que no provoque a mi serpiente… a Hydrus no le gustan los malos modales…- dijo Hermione con elegancia acariciando la cabeza de su serpiente.

- Tu… hablas…- Harry balbuceaba aun con la varita caída.

- ¿Tú también no? eres agraciado al poseer el don a pesar de que ya no llevas una parte de Tom dentro de ti…-

- ¿Tom?- Harry estaba temblando levemente.

- Tom Riddle… ¿no? ¿ese es su nombre no?- escupió Hermione con asco.- Lástima que sea un mestizo, poderoso pero mestizo al fin- una sonrisa siniestra salió de los labios de la chica helando el ambiente- , Draco ¿qué tal si de regalo a mi lejano pariente le llevamos a Potter?, ¡No! Qué tal si le llevamos a su novia, hace unos momentos me encontré con ella en el bosque, puedes creer que me confundió con esa sangre sucia… la pobre temblaba como una hoja…-

- ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana?!- grito Ron respirando con dificultad debido al dolor de su brazo ensangrentado, Hermione vio que estaba furioso aun a través de su capa podía ver como las aletas de su nariz se retraían y se contraían de la rabia.

- Nada querido, nada… la muy traidora a la sangre está allí con su amiguita rubia medio muerta. ¿Te gustaría seguirla?- preguntó Hermione con voz oscura. Unos rayos poderosos estallaron cerca del bosque, de pronto cuatro figuras aparecieron de la nada luchando. Allí entre ellos Luna parecía llevar las de perder.

- Creo que se acabó la diversión…- dijo Hermione con molestia.

- ¡Mátala Harry!- Gritó Luna estridentemente. Un rayo venido de la nada rozó la capucha de Hermione descubriendo su rostro por completo, Seamus ya consiente nuevamente había lanzado el hechizo a traición por la espalda, Draco alarmado la cubrió con su cuerpo, aun protegiéndola de la vista de los chicos. Thius el cual había aparecido junto a su serpiente mando a Seamus un hechizo tan extraño que el chico de pronto comenzó a gritar y a golpearse la cabeza cara luego caer entre convulsiones incontrolables.

- ¡Seamus! - exclamaron todos levantando sus varitas alertas, Bill arrastrándose con dificultad logró llegar al lado del chico para defenderlo. Thius levantando una ceja con escepticismo miro con paciencia como Bill se arrastraba cual gusano hasta llegar al lado del auror caído.

- ¿Y para esto te quieres unir a los Mortífagos hija?- Aseveró el hombre negando con la cabeza decepcionado.- ¿qué tiene de divertido derrotar a magos tan débiles?.

- Es más divertido que vivir en el anonimato padre…- Thius se posicionó al lado de su hija. Hermione levantó la vista aun cobijada en los brazos de Draco allí frente a ella estaba nuevamente Ginny que la miraba con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Al girar su rostro todo comenzaría.

- Así que tú eres Potter…- dijo Thius adelantándose a Hermione postergando el instante mismo.

- ¿Quién eres?...- dijo el muchacho tratando de ver el rostro de la muchacha que aun yacía entre los brazos de Draco.

- Mi nombre es Thuis Scutus Slytherin, último descendiente varón de la casa principal de Slytherin y ella es mi hija Anna Altair Slytherin, y no dejaremos que la escoria Muggle y traidores a la sangre sean parte de nuestro mundo…- Thius se retiró levemente extendiendo la mano a Hermione, la cual con elegancia y seriedad sujetó para luego levantar su barbilla y mirar al rostro de sus amigos. Draco a su lado permanecía serio e inalterable siempre bajando la cabeza. Harry y Ron bajaron sus varitas al mismo tiempo mientras en sus ojos se reflejaba el dolor y la esperanza.

* * *

Hoooo… sep ahí la dejo, No tengo palabras para disculparme por mi retraso, las escusas sobran y están demás, tan solo les digo que he vuelto, con un capitulo de larga duración y mucha acción. Estoy agradecida por que por fin he vuelto a mi rutina diaria de trabajo y puedo están más relajada, ¡fue un mes de Troll! Y agradezco a Merlín que ya se fue al olvido.

A todos mis amigos muuuchas gracias por su paciencia, de verdad me apena no poder cumplirles como se debe, pero como le dije a una amiga por interno, ¡JAMAS ABANDONARÉ LA HISTORIA! Me comprometí conmigo misma a terminarla y así lo voy a hacer.

Agradecimientos especiales:

crazzy76: Amiga no olvidé que este mes es tu cumpleaños, ignoro el día correcto pero ¡Felicidades! Y este cap va para ti de regalo!

Luna White 29 : Amiga el romance apenas comienza… (Dios si sigo así voy a tener como 50 capitulos) creo que debo ser más concreta.

Yuuki Kuchiki : Gracias! Tu apoyo me levanta el ánimo! Tus suposiciones están súper bien encaminadas pero como dijiste al final, siempre te voy a sorprender jajaja aun queda intriga.

azula77: Amiga gracias por tu apoyo, trataré de no decepcionarte!

Monsther Malfoy: amiga! La única duda que te puedo contestar es la primera, exactamente, si Voldy quiere ser un verdadero sangre pura, su cuerpo impuro no le permite utilizar su máximo poder por eso desea renacer en un ser completamente nuevo, (no es que se convierta en bebé) ya saben la magia negra puede hacerlo todo, hasta incluso acelerar el crecimiento de un ser (recuerden como renació Voldy de los huesos de su padre y la sangre de Harry) recuerden que era un extraterrestre amorfo! ¿Qué haría con un ser sangre pura a su disposición? Está más que claro que la posesión es factible en el mundo de Harry Potter, el resto es mejor que lo escriba más adelante je. Uf el resto de las preguntas se resolverán en la historia jejejeje.

Athefrod : Siempre es un placer leer tu review! Cada palabra que me dedicas me sirve mucho para reflexionar acerca del camino que le estoy dando a la historia, de verdad te lo agradezco enormemente. En cuanto a tu ultima petición… awwww no lo se, no se si me resultaría. Pero no descarto la posibilidad de intentarlo. Si me decido serás la primera en saber y Obvio tendrás que ser mi beta. Jajaj!

Maggie Night : siempre me hace reír la cantidad de palabras graciosas y lindas que pones en los reviews, siempre me sacas carcajadas! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y yo también me casaría con un Draco así… (carajo como no amarlo! Es un sueño!)

Nasuasda: amiga me has sacado un suspiro de alivio tan grande, estaba aterrada por como recibirían el capitulo anterior, el saber que pude transmitir lo que me imaginaba y sentía ha sido genial. Traté por todos los medios traspasar al compu exactamente lo que me relatas. YES LO LOGRE! SOY FELIZ! Muchas gracias, más adelante viene un capítulo así, pero mucho más intenso en donde Ron será la piedra angular del cuento… uuu se me salió!… ya verás!

Mari: mi fiel amiga! Gracias por seguir conmigo. Me alegro de que te haya sorprendido el giro de la historia. Y eso que aun no termina jejej! Muchas gracias!

Mei Fanel: Mei! Espera solo un poco te prometo que con los capítulos de más adelante te quedas calva! Jajaja

A todas las amigas nuevas muchas gracias! Nox! Travesura terminada.

Una amiga me pidió mi Face para contactarnos, después de mucho pensarlo no le vi nada de malo. Para quienes quieran ser mis amigos búsquenme por mi nombre Soledad Ponce Araneda, cuidad Antofagasta Chile, y en la solicitud coloquen el hombre de mi Historia o mi Pseudónimo y cha chan! Seremos amigos!) (por esta semana colocaré la insignia de la Casa de Slytherin para no confusiones).

Saludos!


	22. Anna Altair Slytherin

**Perdón por el retraso, en compensación un capítulo extenso!**

**A leer**

**GO!**

* * *

**Anna Altair Slytherin.**

Si existiera una palabra exacta para nombrar al sentimiento que deja la desolación, lo que experimentas cuando crees que nada de lo que te rodea es verdadero, si existiera una sola palabra para otorgarle título a ese sentimiento, seguramente no bastaría para abarcar la angustia y el dolor, no bastaría para detener el temor, no sería suficiente para creer que se está vivo aun y no en un sueño infernal, en donde la soledad y la incertidumbre es tu única y más mortal compañera.

- No puede ser… no…- Harry miraba el rostro de la chica frente a él, esta le devolvía una mirada vacía y fría. El último vestigio de luz crepúsculo que daba paso a la oscuridad parecía reflejarse en las facciones pulcras y perfectas de ella, Harry podía verla perfectamente, hermosa e impoluta frente a sus ojos como una obra de arte sublime, con un suave fulgor en los labios y en brillo misteriosos en los ojos.

- ¿Por qué te quedas así Potter?- se escuchó la voz despectiva de Draco el cual inmóvil al lado de la chica permanecía atento a cualquier movimiento. No podía negar que estaba aterrado, Hermione había aparecido de la nada justo en el instante en que creyó que forzosamente tendría que usar la marca de la familia Slytherin para salvarse de las garras de Potter, jamás se imaginó que ella aparecería frente a él, frente a ellos, salvándole y mostrándose en su falsa identidad, no se imaginó que ese preciso momento llegaría tan pronto, todo dependía de ese instante, si Hermione podía lograr engañar a sus amigos, el resto solo sería cuestión de tiempo.

- Es de mala educación mirar así a las personas… Joven Potter… creo que sus padres fallaron en inculcarle buenos modales… - dijo la chica mientras atrapaba un bucle de cabello suelto que caía por el contorno de su rostro y lo recogía tras su oreja con suavidad- ¡oh!… claro… casi lo olvido, qué descortesía he cometido…- dijo de pronto mirando a Harry con lástima y con voz apesadumbrada- …usted no conoce lo que es un padre ni una madre…- Hermione suspiró tan calmadamente que a Draco le provocó pavor; la noche se cernía sobre ellos trayendo consigo un silencio abrumador dándole a la situación un toque más macabro de lo que ya en sí poseía.

- Her…mione… ¿Hermione?- logró articular el niño que vivió con voz agonizante dando un paso hacia ella titubeante, su rostro parecía quebrarse por las mil y un emociones contenidas.

Un suave viento barrió del suelo húmedo las hojas marchitas de los árboles, una sonrisa macabra apareció en los labios de ella, Draco no pudo siquiera preverlo, ni siquiera pudo imaginárselo, todo pareció ir con una lentitud avasalladora frente a sus ojos, solo se percato del sutil movimiento de Hermione a su lado… lo siguiente lo choqueó… de un instante a otro la hermosa y gentil chica a su lado había alzado su varita y mandado a volar a Potter de un solo movimiento. No podía creerlo, Hermione había atacado a Potter sin titubeos. El ataque había sido rápido y certero, brutal, oyó desde su posición al lado de ella como Potter se lamentaba del dolor tendido boca abajo en el suelo.

- ¡Cierra la boca!- grito ella con voz estridente y alterada, pero manteniendo su rostro lleno de una calma absoluta, de pronto su imagen de ángel se había fracturado dejando mostrar sus intenciones asesinas, su expresión danzaba de la locura a la ira. Con un movimiento elegante se deshizo de su capa de un solo tirón dejándola abandonada en el suelo, molesta y desesperada. Draco de refilón se percató como Weasley parecía a punto de desmayarse sin quitar sus grandes ojos de ella, él inmóvil aguardando en su sitio presenció como Hermione con rabia lanzaba un ataque directo al quemarropa del que alguna vez había sido su novio, parecía irreal ver lo que sus ojos estaban siendo testigos.

- ¡Ron!- un grito de alerta desde la lejanía despertó al chico el cual aun petrificado en su sitio solo atinaba a mirar a Hermione con el rostro partido del dolor. Draco observó con disimulo a Luna, la cual desde su posición actuó en defensa de los chicos mandándole a Ron un _protego_ débil pero lo suficientemente efectivo para evitar un impacto directo del ataque de Hermione, sin duda los reflejos de esa pequeña auror eran de alabar, si Lunática estaba ahí… era por algo, esa chica poseía características notables de una Malfoy, no se sorprendería que en sus venas corriera algún vestigio de su misma sangre, no por nada casi todos los sangres puras existentes tenían algún grado de parentesco sanguíneo, podía ver a Lovegood fingir debilidad, lo veía en sus expresivos y profundos ojos azules, esa astuta auror estaba jugando su papel casi tan bien como el de Hermione.- ¡Qué hacen atáquenla! ¡Es un Mortífago!.- exclamó ella aun en el piso arrastrándose y mandando una bombarda a Hermione con maestría. Draco que se había adelantado al movimiento se posicionó a la izquierda de Hermione evitando sin esfuerzo que el conjuro de Luna lanzó desviándolo a unos cuantos metros.

- Mala elección Lunática…- susurró él con voz oscura para luego desaparecerse de su sitio en medio de una neblina negruzca y reaparecer a la espalda de ella, un _protego_ evitó que su Luna no fuera atrapada por la maldición torturadora de Draco.

- ¡HARRY!- Gritó Luna desesperada por no lograr que los chicos reaccionaran.

Harry se levantó con mucho esfuerzo, la mala caída le había provocado una herida punzante en las costillas, conteniendo y presionando con su brazo el dolor, se irguió titubeante sobre sus pies. Hermione avanzó hacia su amigo lentamente ante la mirada atónita de este, su caminar era suave, elegante, frío y terrorífico, Salazar a su lado le seguía al mismo ritmo con movimientos serpenteantes y suaves, separando la corta hierva que crecía a pesar del mal tiempo… ambos como depredadores, acechantes y seductores, resplandecientes ante la luz de la luna que les iluminaba por completo. Unas nubes oscuras que comenzaban a aparecer oscurecieron sus siluetas por unos instantes, las hojas secas del suelo se levantaron ante la ventisca previa a la tormenta otorgándole a la chica una apariencia más amenazante, la furia de la naturaleza amenazaba con cernirse sobre ellos dejando caer su tempestad. A tan solo un metro de distancia, Hermione fue capaz de percibir por completo la presencia de su amigo, la imagen que proyectaba Harry era deplorable, ella pudo notar su extrema debilidad y dejación, ahí frente a ella había un Harry Potter roto por la mitad, notó las prominentes ojeras que adornaban el contorno de sus ojos, estaba sucio y muy desaliñado, con el cabello largo y mal aseado, ese chico frente a ella era solo una sombra andante en la tierra, un vestigio vergonzoso de un héroe sumido en la desgracia y la miseria… Harry no era un peligro para ella ni para nadie. Guardándose su tristeza en lo más profundo de su alma comenzó a hablar en la lengua que solo él podía comprender, lengua que gracias al anillo de Salazar podía dominar magistralmente, una jugada invencible.

- "… _Crees que soy ella… ¿Verdad?... ¿crees que mi parecido con esa asquerosa sangre sucia me convierte en ella?... ¿Cierto?... ¿quieres jugar a fingir?... queridísimo Harry…ssaaihasst…"- _Hermione siseaba profundamente, hablaba tan lenta y seductoramente que parecía estar hipnotizando con sus palabras a su oponente, a Harry los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas retenidas, el chico temblaba nerviosamente al borde de colapso. Ella lo veía venir, casi podía ver las imágenes que pasaban a toda velocidad por la cabeza de Harry sopesando posibilidades y tratando de dominar su conmoción, tratando de entender lo que ocurría. Siguió hablando en pársel ahora dirigiéndose a Salazar en susurros cómplices tan suaves que ni Harry pudo entender, ambos ajenos a él en una conversación solo entre ellos. A conciencia trató de cambiar completamente el tono de su voz, con el objetivo de confundir a su amigo; Hermione supo que lo logró cuando el chico pareció por un instante salir de su ensimismamiento, le vio cerrar un poco más puño alrededor de su varita y se percató de que poco a poco este parecía recuperar su cordura. - _Harry…- _le llamó ella con dulzura fingida y mostrándole una expresión dolida, más sin embargo estalló en una risa gutural- _¿Por qué dejaste que me mataran?... ¿Por qué me abandonaste?...- _Hermione rió con soltura burlándose de la expresión que el rostro de su amigo mostró ante aquellas palabras, palabras que a su vez fracturaban su propio corazón- "_le estoy haciendo un daño horrible a Harry… pero es preciso, es necesario… ¡no podía arrepentirse ahora!"…- _Pensó con determinación. El rostro de su amado amigo era dolor y culpa en su expresión más sublime. A su lado Salazar se irguió por sobre su cabeza y bufó haciendo batir sus enormes fauces amenazante, el sonido que emitió al chocar los colmillos llegó incluso a helarle la sangre a ella; Harry asustado trastabilló varios pasos hacia atrás sin caerse apuntando con su varita titubeante a su enorme compañero. Hermione no paraba de reír divertida y cruel.

- ¡HARRYYY!...- Luna había sido "_abatida_" por Draco con éxito y estaba siendo atada por este último como si fuera un animal con un lazo del diablo invocado desde su varita.- ¡Reacciona!- decía Luna con agonía y lágrimas surcando su delicado rostro. Ginny estaba sentada en el suelo completamente sobrepasada por lo que sus ojos veían, pálida como una estatua tanto que ni siquiera opuso resistencia al desarme de Draco.

- ¡Luna, Ginny! -gritaron Ron y su hermano, tratando de ir en ayuda de ellas, el primero en reaccionar fue Bill lanzando ataques agresivos a Draco, Ron a duras penas si podía protegerse de los flojos ataques no verbales de Thius, este último ni siquiera agitaba su varita en contra del chico y solo se limitaba a mantenerlo a raya de la conversación que ella estaba llevando a cabo con Harry. Thius estaba en sintonía con su pensamiento, haciendo exactamente lo que deseaba y necesitaba en ese momento.

- ¡Tú eres…! ¡Tú eres Hermione!- explotó Harry levantando su varita apuntándole desesperado.- ¿¡Qué es lo que te hizo Malfoy!?- exclamó el chico fuera de sí, su mano temblaba ante la conmoción.

- ¿Qué, qué me hizo?...- masculló ella con asombro y burla resoplando fastidiada, una sarcástica carcajada salió de su garganta para luego profundizar más aun su voz y contestarle con enfado- Draco es mi guardián Potter, y mi nombre es Anna… ¿Ingenuamente crees que soy tu amiguita sangre sucia?... ¿acaso no fuiste tú quien reconoció su cadáver asqueroso luego de que Draco tuviera la cortesía de devolvérselos? Yo misma lo leí en el profeta hace unos meses… ¡ay por Merlín! No tengo tiempo para ti ¿Sabes?... No permitiré que se me cofunda con nadie "jamás", pueden asemejarme a ella… ¡pero esa mugrosa sangre sucia nunca podría ser yo!… ¿acaso las pruebas que ves, no te bastan?...- Hermione hizo un además señalándose a ella misma a la vez que lanzó una mirada a su padre, Draco y finalmente a Salazar.

- Tú…- Harry temblaba levemente ante la imponente presencia de la chica, Hermione le miraba con fiereza, solo debía presionar un poco más, su amigo estaba al borde de romperse.

- ¿Acaso necesitas algo más contundente?- preguntó ella al mismo tiempo que Salazar bufaba abriendo sus fauces nuevamente listo para cernirse sobre él. Hermione con una sonrisa sádica ladeada acarició el lomo de su serpiente al tiempo que levantaba su varita apuntando a Harry.

- ¡HARRY!- se escuchó la voz de Ron de fondo el cual estaba tendido de espaldas al suelo completamente sometido a Thius.

- … _Avada… Kedabra…- _pronunció ella suavemente como si recitara la estrofa de una hermosa melodía, más sentía su alma en la boca. Asustada apeló a los reflejos inconscientes de su amigo, ¡debía esquivarla!… agradeció a Merlín como Harry se agachaba en el instante preciso en que su maldición asesina le pasaba rozando el cuello. Allí en ese instante supo que había logrado por fin su cometido. El niño que vivió había cambiado su mirada, ésta ahora se había obscurecido al tiempo que él colocaba todo su cuerpo en estado de alerta. Ginny en la distancia sollozando gritó al aire.

- ¡Harry mátala! ¡Ella no es Hermione!- aquellas palabras parecieron al fin encender las alertas por completo.

- ¡Basta Anna! ¡¿qué crees que haces?!...- se escuchó a Thius decirle omnipotente con su voz fuerte y rasposa que por un instante razgó la tensa situación, con enfado el mago se acercó a ella a paso seguro y altivo, interrumpiendo el comienzo de un duelo magistral entre _su hija_ y el elegido. El magollegó a su lado mirándola con reproche ignorando olímpicamente a Harry y compañía, este último acabado y débil rechazando a duras penas un cruciatus poderoso que lo había dejado postrado y gimiente. Harry asustado y desesperado se había retirado unos metros replegándose tras la saliente de una roca, y desde ahí aguardaba sin quitarle la mirada de encima.-…Potter debe ser muerto por Riddle… - agregó Thius llegando finalmente a su lado molesto- ¡sabes muy bien que no debemos interferir en los asuntos personales de un miembro de la familia!, no te entrometas en lo que no te concierne Anna...- le reprendió el mago a viva voz, Hermione se detuvo ipso facto ante tal orden mirando a su _Padre_ con disgusto para luego regresar a su expresión habitual de calma, agradecía la oportuna intervención de Thius en su puesta en escena, sin su participación tal vez su plan no hubiera sido tan efectivo.

- Nunca me dejas divertirme… Padre…- masculló ella con tono aburrido- Creo que le haríamos un favor a Riddle acabando con Potter ahora que tenemos oportunidad, ¡¿Lo has visto?! siquiera puede con sus propios fantasmas y quiere acabar con Tom… hasta para mí sería fácil derrotarle…- aseveró Hermione con su máscara taciturna y desinteresada, Salazar a su lado también se había calmado y olfateaba el aire con su lengua bífida mientras que con una ternura tétrica se dejaba acariciar por la delicada mano de la chica.

- Te prohíbo involucrarte Anna, si hemos venido hoy aquí es para cumplir tus caprichos sin sentido… ya conociste a Potter y a sus camaradas… ahora debemos regresar…- Aseveró Thius con evidente fastidio alejándose de Harry.

- Volver, claro...- masculló Hermione con odio. Dándose la vuelta siguiendo los pasos del mago y dejando a Harry estupefacto.- Volver a casa a aburrirme… estupenda idea Padre…- dijo ella dándole la espalda a su amigo, aparentando haberlo olvidado. Más la calma del momento fue rota por un poderoso hechizo lanzado desde la distancia, Thius y Hermione se detuvieron por inercia, a este hechizo perdido le siguieron muchos más, todos ellos dirigidos a una sola persona en exclusivo, con maestría Draco bloqueó las maldiciones y esquivo otras tantas; Hermione se sorprendió, no esperaba que llegaran refuerzos, con rapidez le dio un vistazo a Luna desde lejos y vio en su rostro una casi imperceptible sonrisa… de un instante a otro un escuadrón de aurores habían aparecido en el sitio y les rodearon con rapidez y efectividad- …_si, esa era la astucia de Luna… -_pensó- por unos instantes Hermione se dio el tiempo de observarlos detenidamente reconociendo múltiples caras familiares, Neville, Fleur, Thomas, el señor Weasley y Molly entre otros.

- ¡Anna!- exclamó Draco repeliendo un ataque dirigido a él y desapareciéndose en su lugar para luego reaparecer y quedar frente a ella con su varita extendida listo para defenderla. La mirada del chico era impresionante, sus ojos demostraban su fiereza y determinación, sin embargo ella pudo descifrar algo más, Draco estaba nervioso ella podía notarlo por el rictus de su expresión. Con sumo respeto el chico se inclinó a ella para susurrarle al oído- Hermione es hora de retirarnos, ya lo hemos logrado, no podremos con todos- ella miró a los presentes con detenimiento, unos momentos de silencio fueron la confirmación de su victoria, ninguno atacó, todos sin excepción permanecían estáticos. Allí en ese escuadrón de apoyo cobro su victoria; en los rostros de sus seres queridos vio el estupor y el asombro encarnados y lo mejor de todo el espanto y el horror reflejados en sus ojos.

- ¡Potter!- dijo ella levantando su barbilla y mostrándole su sonrisa macabra, con elegancia colocó una mano en el hombro de Draco recargando el peso de su silueta en él- … la próxima vez que te atrevas a atacar a mi guardián, te juro que no me detendré, ni tú, ni un escuadrón de aurores… ni si quiera mi primo lejano Tom, será capaz evitar que reclame tu vida en prenda…- le amenazó la chica con elegancia pero mirándole con ira.

- No habrá una segunda oportunidad… - dijo Draco con frialdad tomando la mano de la chica y besándola con cortesía.

- _… regresemos a casa…- _susurró Hermione con voz indiferente, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Harry pudiese oír.- Nos vemos joven Potter, será en otra ocasión.- se despidió ella con una leve inclinación de cabeza, tomando la mano de Draco y estrechándola con la suya delicadamente. Draco miró a Hermione con admiración y devoción, podía sentir el calor de su mano estrechada a la suya… _no a la de Potter ni Weasley… _sentía como en esos instantes sus emociones se desbordaban de él sin poder contenerlas, verla así, verla frente al mundo con esa nueva yo, le era fascinante. Con lentitud se dieron la libertad y el tiempo de caminar erguidos y únicos frente al público que ahora estaba reunido en el lugar, la sorpresa que había causado su aparición les dio la libertad de hacer aquello, en una situación normal la batalla ya habría acabado. Hermione se dio el gusto de mirar a Arthur y su familia con una mueca fría, llena de desprecio, mientras con voz baja modulaba- _traidores a la sangre- _siendo entendida perfectamente por Molly y Arthur que la veían pasmados. Sin soltar a Draco el cual la guiaba con gallardía, se apartaron a unos metros de ellos, Thius que misteriosamente había desaparecido unos instantes se reunió con ellos cargando en su mano la capa que Hermione había dejado caer hace unos minutos atrás. Con delicadeza Draco ató la prenda de ella deslizándola con maestría por sobre sus hombros, ella levantó el mentón y volteó su rostro hacia sus espectadores con petulancia, Draco también se dio tiempo de observar, y lo que vio en los rostros de esos aurores era dolor, duda, confusión… pero por sobre todo…_miedo. _Ahora debía él poner el broche de oro.

- No te equivoques Potter… - soltó él con la voz más despreciable de la que pudo hacerse poseedor- lo que ves no es y jamás será lo que tuviste… húndete en tu miseria, que yo disfrutare regocijarme en ella…- Dijo con una mueca de victoria adornando sus facciones y tomando a Hermione por la cintura con suavidad acercando su nariz al cabello de ella oliendo su aroma en una actitud tan intima que era casi vergonzoso. Hermione sintió un estremecimiento por su espina dorsal ante ese gesto, más mantuvo su expresión ajena y perdida con la mirada puesta en los presentes, sin expresar ningún tipo de sentimiento, distante y fría como la lluvia que comenzaba a dejar hacer sus gotas tristes y macabras. Obviamente este era el punto final, ella sabía que en su mínimo entendimiento todos sus amigos y conocidos sabían de la obvia repulsión que Malfoy le tenía a Hermione Granger, el simple hecho de que él tuviera con ella en ese preciso momento un contacto tan íntimo, era una manifestación fidedigna de que ella… _no era ella_. Por última vez observó nuevamente los rostros de sus amigos, los cuales parecían de piedra… con un movimiento delicado y fino hizo una floritura con su varita, conjurando el hechizo indicado para comenzar a desvanecerse lenta y agonizantemente del lugar, fijo su vista en Harry, en Ron, Ginny y finalmente Luna, esta última le miraba con el triunfo titilante es sus ojos azules. En la distancia en medio de la oscuridad, rodeada de todas las personas que más amaba, comenzó a desvanecerse, allí envuelta en los brazos protectores de _su asesino_, siendo su risa el último y cruel sonido que escucharon los miembros impactados de la Orden del Fénix… había nacido Anna Altair Slytherin.

_/****/_

Se aparecieron en los jardines de la Mansión, Draco aun la sostenía de la mano y la miró con expectación, ella con una sonrisa triste le miró a los ojos con dolor.

- Lo creyeron Draco… ellos…-

- Lo sé…- respondió este empujándola hacia él y encerrándola en un abrazo confortable. Un suspiro cansado salió de los labios de Hermione para perderse en el pecho del chico.

- Algo está pasando…- escucharon de pronto decir a Thius el cual a lo lejos miró como un elfo de tamaño colosal venía hacia ellos corriendo, de repente Hermione sintió una extraña presión en su pecho, parecía que todo el lugar en donde se encontraban se viniera sobre ellos abrumándolos, sendas ondas de magia negativa llegaban a ellas alertándola, de alguna forma supo que Malfoy Manor estaba siendo violada, a su lado Draco que aun la sostenía de la cintura le miró con espanto percibiendo exactamente lo mismo, no pasaron unos segundos cuando Tarco el elfo doméstico que Hermione había utilizado para seguir a Draco les recibía en su encuentro.

- ¡Amo Draco!- exclamó el elfo con alarma- invasores en Malfoy Manor, ¡vinieron por ella!- dijo el elfo ahora jalando a Hermione de la muñeca con premura dispuesto a llevársela con él.-

- ¿Quiénes son Tarco?- pregunto Draco tratando de calmar al elfo que se negaba a soltar a la chica a la vez que se negaba a soltar a Hermione.

- ¡Nott y varios Mortífagos peligrosos Amo, ellos están con el ama, ella está tratando de distraerlos!…- dijo el elfo asustado.- ¡El ama envió a Tarco porque la mano izquierda no puede verlo!-

- ¿Qué?- Draco miro alternativamente a Hermione y el elfo confundido.

- Narcisa es muy lista…- dijo Hermione tratando de calmarse.- Tranquilo, no podemos huir ahora…- le dijo la chica al elfo, tomando la mano de la criatura que se cernía con fuerza alrededor de su muñeca, tratando de zafarse.

- ¡Pero la señorita debe correr!- dijo el elfo con ojos desesperados.

- No Tarco, no es tiempo de correr… ya no más…- Draco a su lado le miraba con fijeza.

- ¿Piensas aparecer frente a todos?- le preguntó el chico sin poder creérselo, comprendiendo a la chica de inmediato.

- Es justo lo que pensaba…- respondió ella con determinación.

- ¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡apenas salimos ilesos del encuentro con Potter! ¡y ahora quieres enfrentarte a ellos!- exclamó Draco con enfado y preocupación tomándola por los hombros alterado.

- ¡¿Confías en mí?!- le encaró la chica con enojo. Draco la miró perdido.

- Si…- respondió este mirándola con angustia, pero con seguridad en la voz, enterrando sus dedos enguantados en los hombros delicados de ella.

- Pues sígueme…- Hermione tomo aire y asió con fuerza ambas manos del chico quitándolas de sus hombros- te necesito en esto Draco, no me falles, sé fuerte, y te pido esto porque valiente ya eres y de sobra…- rio ella con nerviosismo juntando su frente con la de él sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos- escúchame, no dejaré que nadie les haga daño a tu madre ni a ti, te hice una promesa hace meses por mi honor, ahora te le reafirmo pero por razones aun más fuertes… eres parte de mi vida y no dejaré que nada te ocurra, nadie va a tocarte… te lo juro-

- No necesito que me protejas Hermione…- Aseveró Draco asombrado- ¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿qué ocurre? ¿sabes algo que yo no?- dijo el chico mirándola con duda.

- No, no lo sé…- mintió- pero lo intuyo… solo prométeme que estarás siempre conmigo ¿sí?, confía en mí…- Draco asintió con la cabeza separándose de ella, aunque sus pensamientos estaban lejos de ser claros.

- Pues bien, entremos a las fauces de la serpiente…- aseveró el chico arreglándose las ropas e irguiéndose en toda su altura.- si hemos de caer que sea con clase…- Ahí nuevamente estaba la mano derecha de Lord Voldemort. Con premura apresuraron el paso entrando por una de las innumerables puertas de acceso secretas a la Mansión para situarse en uno de los pasillos secundarios, que conducían al ala sur.

- Draco- le llamó Hermione deteniéndose un momento- Thius y yo entraremos primero… tú debes esperar hasta que sea necesario, necesito comprobar algo con esto, ¿entiendes? Si todo sale como le he previsto te contaré todo luego, lo prometo.- dijo la chica arreglándose el cabello con destreza.

- No, no entiendo, pero dudo que eso te detenga…- contestó el chico moviendo su cabeza negativamente.

- _Ellos están en el ala sur, en el despacho de mi padre…- _dijo una voz conocida para Draco, cuando Hermione y él levantaron sus miradas a la pared donde provenía la voz, se encontraron con el rostro serio y furioso de Lucius colgado en uno de los tantos cuadros familiares.- _Sácalos de aquí…- _le dijo el padre de Draco a Hermione hablando y mirándole directamente, ella le devolvió el gesto pasmada, jamás desde que ella había entrado en Malfoy Manor, Lucius Malfoy le había dirigido la palabra.

- Como ordene señor…- respondió ella con respeto y completamente seria, tratando de no demostrar lo abrumada que se sentía ante el gesto de Lucius.

- _Ten cuidado, ellos planean llevarte ante él…- _volvió a decir Lucius con preocupación.-_este es el momento de demostrar si mi hijo se equivocó o no contigo… muchacha… defiende Malfoy Manor y la que es ahora tu familia. -_Thius levantó una ceja demostrando desconcierto, mientras que Draco no atinaba a creerse lo que su padre había dicho y parecía aun más pálido que antes. Hermione suspiró para calmarse.

- Bien ya es hora…- dijo ella sonriéndole a Draco con cariño y emprendiendo paso al ala sur.

Ambos hombres le siguieron de cerca a unos palmos de distancia. A paso rápido y decidido los tres avanzaron con cautela provocando que sus capas hicieran un suave sonido de frufrú al rozar los muebles de los pasillos, Tarco delante de ellos les guiaba encendiendo los candelabros que en esa ala de la casa jamás se encontraban en uso, unos minutos después de su carrera y a unos cuantos cuartos de distancia, Hermione pudo escuchar la voz de algunos hombres que reían como locos, muchas de esas carcajadas le recordaban a la tétrica risa de Bellatrix, cargadas de locura y sadismo. Se detuvo un instante para hacerle una seña a Draco para que se escondiera y se mantuviera alerta, con una mirada significativa hizo que Tarco se esfumara sigiloso en su sitio, su entrenamiento de auror siempre le servía al momento de ocultar su presencia, Draco obediente y captando la intención de Hermione se ocultó tras un tapiz enorme que colgaba de una de las paredes sin dejar de empuñar su varita fuertemente, la chica pudo percibir por un leve instante como la varita de Gryffindor refulgía en su mano anhelante a una batalla. Muy bien escondido pero lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar todo y entrar en acción, Draco aguardó, con paciencia esperando la oportunidad exacta para cuando se requiriera su presencia. De un solo movimiento Hermione desató su capa y la dejo sobre un sillón que se encontraba apostado a un costado de la entrada del salón, aguardo unos instantes para respirar profundamente podía sentir como un océano tempestuoso batallaba en la boca de su estómago, Thius a su lado acomodó la solapa de su elegante chaqueta larga y le sonrió de lado con complicidad. Ella no había estado antes ahí, pero reconoció que efectivamente era el antiguo despacho de Abraxas Malfoy en cuanto el mismo anciano desde sus cuadros le devolvió una respetuosa reverencia ante su llegada, varios pares de ojos se volcaron sobre su silueta… las risas se habían detenido abruptamente, Thius entró detrás de ella unos segundos después con una mueca de desagrado esculpida a cincel en su aristocrático rostro.

- Pero qué _maravillas_ tenemos aquí…- dijo el mago con desprecio yendo a posicionarse al lado de Narcisa la cual por un momento pareció morirse en su sitio. Hermione notó que su semblante había palidecido aun más de lo pálida que naturalmente era ella, algunas miradas se posaron impresionadas y alteradas en Thius, pero más grande fue su sorpresa cuando Tasun pasó siseando entre los pies de un Mortífago que ella desconocía, acompañado de Salazar que en aun conservando su forma de serpiente se posicionó a sus pies siempre acompañándola y protegiéndola; una exclamación ahogada fue acallada por Nott ante un gesto de su mano, el resto de los vástagos presentes parecían conmocionados y sobrepasados, sin duda el gran animal de color negro como la noche casi les había sacado el alma del susto, pero lo que más causaba conmoción era ella. Hermione rió ante ellos sentándose lentamente sobre un sofá mientras cruzaba un pie detrás de otro y envarándose sobre sí misma para que su espalda quedara completamente derecha, -"_Como en las clases de Narcisa…"- _pensó_, _sus manos sobre su regazo descansaban de manera floja pero empuñando con belleza su varita, con un gesto desagradable les devolvió a los visitantes un saludo.

- Y así no me dejas jugar a mi…- dijo Hermione con disgusto dirigiéndose a su padre y mirando a la serpiente rey de Thius- Tasun puede jugar todo lo que quiere…-

- No fastidies Anna… nuestros _compañeros_ no son para causar sustos en individuos _incautos_…- respondió Thius sin dejar de mirar a los seis Mortífagos de la sala.- ¿Quiénes rayos son estos?- dijo el mago con enfado arrastrando las palabras provocando que Tasun bufara sintiendo la molestia de su amo. Todos los Mortífagos tenían los ojos clavados en ella.

- ¡Mortífagos incautos padre!- dijo Hermione haciendo una mueca desagradable. Thius miró de reojo a su _hija_ comunicándose con ella por medio de sus pensamientos.

- _Perfecto muchacha… sé más irrespetuosa…_- le aconsejó Thius mentalmente. Hermione podía sentir a Salazar también guiándola mientras siseaba enrollando en su sitio muy quieto.

- _Ponte de pie y camina hacia ellos, muéstrate sin reparos y sedúcelos con tu poder querida_…- le dijo Salazar con un deje de diversión. Hermione así lo hizo, primero de acercó a Theo el cual le miraba imperturbable… le examinó con detenimiento para luego pasar de él como si nada, el siguiente Mortífago parecía a punto de desmayarse.

- _Asústalo…- _le habló Salazar con diversión.

- _Ayasatesssee…_ _ssani…- _Susurró Hermione a pocos centímetros de la boca del mago soltando una risita burlesca. Ella observó como las pupilas del Mortífago se dilataron de la pura impresión.- la chica escuchaba en sus pensamientos la risa estridente de Salazar que disfrutaba a lo grande.

- _¡No me había divertido así en siglos!- _le escuchó bromear en pársel desde su sitio entre siseos fuertes que provocaron aun más estupor en los presentes. Hermione miró a Thius al cual le brillaban los ojos de gozo.

- Déjalo Anna…- le advirtió la voz de su padre desde atrás.- No es carne para que te lo comas…- masculló el mago con fastidio.

- Mi bebé tiene hambre padre,- dijo ella con voz angelical y suave… y creo que Tasun también… ¡creo que sería un bocado perfecto!- dijo ella lanzándole una mirada de codicia al Mortífago. El resto de los vástagos presentes se removieron inquietos en su sitio, sin reaccionar aun ante lo que sus ojos veían.

- ¿¡Que carajos es esto!? ¡es la sangre sucia de Granger!- dijo de pronto un Mortifago saliendo por fin de su asombro.

- ¡NO!- Gritó Nott hacia el Mortífago pero fue demasiado lento, de un segundo a otro este había sido abatido por Hermione con un cruciatus tan fuerte que hizo que todos los huesos de la espalda del mago crujieran como galletas.

- ¡CIERRA TU MALDITA BOCA, BASTARDO!- gritó ella llena de ira.-… yo soy Anna Altair hija de Thius Slytherin, ¡maldita escoria! ¡estoy harta de que se me confunda con una asquerosa impura!- Varias varitas le apuntaron a ella con decisión.

- ¡ALTO!- exclamó Theo poniendo una rodilla en el suelo y agachando la cabeza, todos los Mortífagos que lo acompañaban le miraban confundidos deteniéndose en su inminente ataque.

- Pido perdón en nombre de mi señor Lord Voldemort, podéis tomar su vida en compensación por tal insulto a su nombre mi Lady- dijo Theo con respeto mirando furibundo al Mortífago que aun se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, quejándose y jadeando como un animal en el matadero.

- Me importa muy poco la palabra de un descendiente de la familia Slytherin que ni siquiera muestra su rostro… para peor un mestizo… un impuro que se cree con el derecho de reclamar lo que no le corresponde…- aseveró Hermione con desprecio.

- No seas insolente Anna…- dijo Thius enfadado, aun al lado de Narcisa, la cual estaba helada por la situación de la cual era testigo.

- Levántate muchacho, déjame verte bien…- dijo Thius acercándose a Nott que aun permanecía inclinado en el suelo- tienes el aire de los Nott ¿me equivoco?-

- No señor, usted está en lo cierto…- dijo Theo inclinando su cabeza con respeto.

- Conocí a tu madre… y a tu abuelo… ambos locos como una cabra, por lo que veo por fin ha salido alguien con dignidad de esa estirpe…- aseveró Thius riéndose de él y a la vez adulándolo. Los Mortífagos que lo acompañaban estaban aterrados por el choque de personalidades que se estaba produciendo.

- Tal vez esté igual de loco si se atreve a entrar a Malfoy Manor sin permiso de sus moradores…- aseveró Hermione mirando a Narcisa.- ¿te han incomodado Cissy? ¿Han hecho algo que te moleste?- dijo ella acercándose a la mujer y sujetándola del brazo hablándole con dulzura…- _Draco está aquí… está bien…- _le dijo en un susurro solamente audible para ella. La chica sintió a Narcisa soltar aire aliviada pero completamente estoica.

- Los jóvenes han venido por ti querida…- dijo Narcisa audible para todos.- más ellos no entendieron que tú y tu padre no estaban en casa para atender.

- ¿Qué queréis con mi hija?- preguntó Thius con voz profunda al tiempo que Tasun volvía a bufar.

- Lord Voldemort ha pedido por su presencia, desea conocerla…- dijo Nott, provocando asombro en sus pares los cuales no sabían el objetivo de invadir Malfoy Manor, hasta ese instante.

- En una descortesía solo venir por mi hija sin contar con la autorización de su padre ni la su guardián…- contestó Thius divertido alejándose de Nott y yendo al lado de las dos mujeres.

- Yo no iré a ningún lado si Draco no va conmigo…- dijo Hermione mirando a Theo con disimulo.

- ¿Pero no está o sí?- dijo el chico con despreocupación.

- Estaba…- dijo una voz desde la entrada, ahí Draco había aparecido perfecto como siempre. Hermione rápidamente fijó su vista en la reacción de Nott, y justo en ese instante lo vio… "_sorpresa"…_ esa era la expresión de Theo, desconcierto y descontrol, con el dolor de su alma observó la expresión perturbada de Theo. Su temor, su presentimiento se volvió realidad… _ él sabía… Theo sabía lo que pasaría con Draco, él lo había enviado a las garras de la muerte…_ no quería pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si ella no hubiera actuado.

- Vaya… haz regresado…- dijo Nott recuperando su máscara de frialdad e indiferencia.

- ¿Esperabas que no?- dijo el chico riendo por lo bajo- pues lástima, tengo más suerte de la que merezco, lamento informarte que tu boticario fue capturado por Potter, ellos estaban en el lugar de encuentro, vas a tener que "_mirar más profundo"_ la siguiente vez…- dijo Draco acercándose a Hermione. En la mente de ella, las palabras de Draco resonaron como sentencia… _"mirar más profundo"_ él no sabía cómo de cierto eran esas palabras.

- Bienvenido a casa Draco…- dijo Hermione inclinando su cabeza ante una reverencia del chico.

- Lamento mi ausencia…- se disculpó para luego voltearse y mirar furibundo a los invasores de su hogar.- quiero que saques a esta basura de mi casa ahora Nott…- dijo el chico con mirada profunda y fría. Theo le miró sin expresión alguna.

- Vayan al cuartel y sobre avisen de la llegada de tres invitados… quiero que pongan sobre enterado que nadie debe sorprenderse por la apariencia de ella… ni mucho menos levantar su varitas en su contra… ante ustedes tienen a los dos últimos descendientes sanguíneos puros de la familia Slytherin.- los Mortífagos que hasta ahora se habían mantenido mudos se miraron entre ellos contrariados.- vayan- ordenó Theo con voz de ultratumba, ante esto último todos desaparecieron al instante. Un suspiro de alivio fue soltado por todos los presentes en el lugar.

- Draco ¿estás bien hijo?…- dijo Narcisa mirando a su hijo con preocupación a penas los intrusos se habían retirado.

- Tranquila madre…- dijo el chico con el rostro más relajado.- ¿qué está pasando Nott?- preguntó Draco con preocupación.

- Wells… soltó todo… como era de esperarse- se limitó a contestar aun mirando a Draco con algo de sorpresa.- _é_l ha pedido por ella…

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mi?...- preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.- no se supone que sería tan pronto yo lo vi en tus visiones…

- No me preguntes eso, algunas cosas han cambiado y lo que vi se ha vuelto confuso Hermione, mi ojo está cegado por el momento por la incertidumbre… y no sé a qué se debe… - aseveró Nott sentándose y a la vez mirando a Draco con detenimiento.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Draco extrañado por la expresión de Theo.

- ¿Potter estaba ahí?...- preguntó Nott confuso.

- Así es, creo que me esperaban… sospecho que le sacaron información al boticario que capturaron ya que estaban bastante preparados… debiste advertirme de que tus visiones estaban fallando, hubiera sido más precavido… la verdad si no hubiera sido por Hermione tal vez ahora estaría de rehén o muerto…- aseveró Draco con inocencia, ante la mirada atenta de Hermione que no se perdía una sola reacción de Theo.

- ¿Hermione?- dijo la mano izquierda, volcando su asombrada mirada en la chica que de pie al lado de Narcisa la cual le devolvió la mirada sin expresión alguna. Hermione podía ver la confusión a través de los ojos celestes de Theo, allí había descontrol.

- No fue nada… solo lo seguí por si acaso, tenía un presentimiento…- aseveró Hermione con tono suave como restándole importancia, pero ella sabía que eso era todo lo contrario, con dolor había descubierto las intenciones de Nott, no sabía cómo ni por qué, pero de alguna manera su _amigo_ estaba tratando de sacar a Draco del juego.

- ¡No debiste…!- de pronto Theo se envaró asustado y con los ojos desorbitados- ¡¿Potter te vio?!- preguntó este conteniendo la respiración.

- Así es, ya está listo… ellos lo creyeron…- le contestó ella soltando aire con tristeza.

- ¡¿Ellos?!- exclamó contrariado mirando a Hermione y Draco de vez en vez.

- Todos estaban ahí Nott, no tan solo Potter, Los Weasley´s y en realidad gran parte de la orden… todos la vieron…- contestó Draco con resolución- todos lo creyeron. -Hermione vio como Theo fruncía el ceño y de pronto sus ojos se blanqueaban evocando una visión nueva, allí observó a Potter conmocionado, a su novia llorando en los brazos de Lovegood y a toda la orden impactada. Las palabras de Draco eran ciertas, si lo habían creído.

- ¿y? ¿se lo creyeron?- preguntó Hermione atenta a los gestos de Theo.

- Si…- se limitó a responder este conmocionado por el hecho de que él no había visto el enfrentamiento de Hermione y la orden… él no había visto nada.

- Perfecto, ahora lo más importante… ¿qué trama Tom Riddle Theo?...- preguntó Hermione mirando seriamente al chico el cual después de unos instantes de silencio y meditación respondió con cansancio mientras se sentaba.

- Es más grande de lo que te puedes imaginar Herms… _él_ está muriendo, situaciones desesperadas medidas desesperadas, él te necesita para sus planes. Te diré todo lo más conciso y resumido posible pon atención, "Voldemort necesita una muchacha sangre pura para engendrar un niño"…

- ¡¿Qué?!- dijo ella con estupor. Draco palideció ante lo que escuchó pero no dijo nada, se mantuvo quieto y atento.

- Cálmate…- aseveró Theo palmeándose el puente de su nariz- no te imagines cosas asquerosas… como te decía esa muchacha engendrará a un niño sangre pura que sirva de contenedor de su alma, no será un hijo de él debido a su condición impura… es lo que menos desea, el quiere renacer como un ser puro Hermione y para eso desea un cuerpo nacido de magos sangres pura… para eso, ha estado experimentando y sometiendo a muchas chicas a pruebas mágicas… sería fácil simplemente tomar a una y ordenárselo, sin embargo su ambición va más allá de simplemente tener un cuerpo engendrado de sangres puras… él desea tener un cuerpo con sangre privilegiada… lo mejor de mejor…no sé si a buena o mala suerte no ha habido una sola mujer capaz de superar las expectativas… Voldemort las somete a pruebas mentales horrorosas para comprobar su resistencia y poder mágico, algunas de ellas no se han recuperado jamás de esas pruebas… Hermione, en mis visiones tú serás la elegida por él, y yo seré con quien deberás engendrar, yo fui elegido hace mucho…y-

- ¡¿Perdiste la cabeza?!- exclamó Hermione furibunda adelantándose a un pasmado Draco y un sorprendido Thius y empujando con fuerza a Theo el cual se hundió más en el sofá estupefacto.

- ¡Déjame terminar!- gritó el contrariado.- ¡Solo será una unión superficial Hermione!, ¡no habrá niño! Así será… cuando lo hagamos tendrás en tus manos la confianza absoluta de él ¡y te entregará a Nagini! ¡Entiende! Así es como lo vi… después de ello solo quedará destruir su segundo fragmento de alma ¡Blaise y yo sabemos dónde está el Horrocrux final y lo destruiremos cuando tú destruyas a Nagini! ¡esa es tú maldita misión en todo esto!.- Theo respiraba entrecortadamente tratando de calmarse- escucha Herms, debes hacerlo Naginni está muy bien oculta ¡ni siquiera yo que he estado a su lado he visto a esa serpiente en meses, él la ocultó de todos incluso de mí!...- Hermione miraba a Theo con la boca abierta, este hablaba tan rápido y fuerte que apenas si podía terminar de entender todo.

- ¿Cuándo demonios pensabas decirme esto?- dijo ella entre dientes evidentemente enojada. No era estúpida, todo este plan estaba más que escrito hace mucho.

- Eso no importa ahora…- dijo el bajando el tono de su voz y respirando agitadamente- tan solo debes hacer lo que te digo y Potter lo tendrá en sus manos… Hermione él está acabado, su cuerpo no puede canalizar su magia, es inmensamente poderoso pero su cuerpo no es lo suficientemente fuerte para contener su poder, Potter lo tendrá fácil y por fin esta guerra acabará… y todo por nosotros dos… ¿lo entiendes?.- Theodore miraba a Hermione con ansiedad.

- Te entiendo Theo, está bien…- dijo ella calmándose y cerrando los ojos por un instante. Tal afirmación pareció incluso confundir al mismo Nott el cual pestañeó contrariado ante tan fácil aceptación.

- ¿Hermione?- la llamó Draco inquieto ante su respuesta tácita y resignada.

- Me cambiaré… y tú deberías hacer lo mismo…- dijo ella mirando a Draco con apreciación- es más, ven vamos- agregó agarrándolo de la mano y tirando de él escaleras arriba. Draco la seguía confundido.

- Espéranos aquí Theo, bajaremos en unos minutos si he de aparecer ante Voldemort, quiero que se lleve una buena impresión…- aseveró Hermione sonriéndole con satisfacción. Narcisa miraba a su hijo con la misma expresión superada que la que él le devolvía.

- No te retrases, todos están esperándolos…- le dijo Nott con calma mirando a Thius y Narcisa.

- No te preocupes no demoraremos…- contestó ella jalando aun más a Draco en el proceso. Ya subiendo las escaleras en silencio la mente de Hermione trabajada tan rápido que apenas era consciente del chico que miraba su espalda desesperado.

- ¿Tu vas a…?- dijo Draco respirando con dolor sin poder creerse lo que estaba pasando.

- Haré lo que sea necesario y no te permito que me digas nada, guarda silencio y confía en mi…- dijo ella sin mirarlo mientras que en su mente miles de posibilidades se barajaban a toda velocidad.- ¡Bisy!- exclamó ella en cuanto de sopetón entró al cuarto de Draco.

- ¡Señorita!- dijo la elfina con alegría apareciendo en un plop frente a ella.

- Me alegra verte linda, necesito que me ayudes por favor, ve prepara rápidamente un cambio de atuendo para Draco y luego ven a ayudarme a mi ¿sí?- dijo Hermione empujando a Draco dentro de la habitación.- y tú hazlo rápido ya que me acompañarás, no bajaré sola al inframundo…- le dijo ella mirándolo con complicidad y una sonrisa en el rostro. Draco ante esto asintió con seguridad y un toque de resignación dirigiéndose a su armario, no sabía qué tenía en mente Hermione pero él debía apoyarle, sea lo que fuere.

/****/

Sus manos temblaban levemente, apenas si había podido reponerse de la impresión de ver a Harry y los chicos después de tantos meses y ahora se iba a enfrentar literalmente al mayor horror del mundo mágico. No podía ponerse a meditar sobre los hechos que tenía ahora en mente, su mano temblaba mientas unos a uno sacaba con la punta de su varita, recuerdos que consideraba importantes para ella y los vertía dentro de diminutos frascos, luego con más calma y tranquilidad se daría el espacio de analizarlos con detenimiento, en esos momentos debía tener su mente lo más clara y calmada posible, debía estar fuerte y preparada para sea lo que sea que enfrentaría, con precaución dejó las imágenes más significativas de su encuentro con Harry, o por lo menos las que verdaderamente importaban, si por un lapsus dejaba a Voldemort entrar en sus pensamientos le mostraría el rostro de Harry creyéndola Anna. Luego de terminar su cometido se dio un instante para respirar sonoramente y gemir de miedo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma frente al espejo de su tocador. No lloraba, pero si se sentía desamparada, apenas podía sostener con sus delgados dedos su cepillo para el cabello, ni siquiera se había preocupado de buscar un atuendo ideal… un ruido suave del rechinar de su puerta le sacó de su mutismo, ahí de pie y siempre elegante Narcisa la miraba fijamente.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda querida?…- le preguntó la mujer frotándose las manos con una casi incontenible ansiedad.

- No podría hacerlo sin usted…- respondió Hermione con voz quebrada. No supo como en tres pasos Narcisa se encontraba a su espalda y le abrazaba reconfortadoramente. Unas gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas don un dolor indescriptible, hace tanto tiempo que no lloraba que sus lágrimas parecían de fuego sobre sus mejillas. Se estremeció aun más cuando la madre de Draco comenzó a acariciar su cabeza con cariño.

- Llora ahora querida, saca tu temor en esas lágrimas… no le diré nada a Draco, llora conmigo de miedo ahora, porque después debes olvidar quien eres…- un gemido ahogado de Hermione fue acallado por los brazos de Narcisa los cuales la estrecharon aun con fuerza. Cuanta sabiduría y comprensión guardaban las palabras de esa mujer, precisas, como un bálsamo a su turbado espíritu.

- No le diga que llo…re… no… - balbuceaba Hermione entre hipidos desesperados aferrándose a las mangas del fino vestido de la mujer.

- No le diré nada… Thius me contó lo que ocurrió con Potter… le salvaste la vida a mi hijo…- dijo Narcisa con agradecimiento y voz quebrada de la emoción.

- No sé lo que hubiera pasado si no llego… Cissy creo que Theo quiere acabar con él…- dijo sin reparos mirando a la mujer a los ojos un poco más calmada.- pero te juro que cambiaré eso… de hecho ya lo he cambiado…- aseveró Hermione volviendo de un instante a otro a su calma inicial y dejando completamente de temblar.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Narcisa sentándola y sentándose ella en el taburete del tocador con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Cissy… hace un tiempo pude ver unas visiones de un futuro próximo… eran visiones que robé de los recuerdos de Theo, en ellas supe que mi idea de ser Mortífago se haría realidad… vi el día de hoy, vi lo que pasará en unas horas más y estoy preparada para ello, pero hay unas diferencias… en ese lugar no estaban tú ni Thius… allí solo estaba yo rodeada de todos ellos… al irnos hoy ya habremos cambiado ese rumbo de la historia… Draco estará a salvo…- dijo Hermione entre susurros, Narcisa le miraba espantada.

- ¿tú… cambiaste una visión de ese muchacho?...- hiló la mujer con dificultad.

- Así es… Cissy aun debo analizarlo bien pero creo que descubrí el punto ciego de la habilidad de Theodore Nott…-

/******/

- Por qué demoran tanto…- preguntó Nott con ansiedad mirando de reojo a Draco el cual con expresión taciturna se limitaba a acariciar a Tasun la serpiente de Thius.

- Le agradas…- dijo el mago ya cambiado y elegantemente vestido.

- Lástima que no pueda entenderle…- dijo Draco sonriendo de lado por la mirada fija que la serpiente tenía sobre él.

- Él dice que no te preocupes, que te protegerá también…- dijo Thius levantando una ceja escéptico. Draco sorprendido inclinó la cabeza para agradecer a la serpiente la cual gustosa se enrolló más a sus pies.

- Bien… estoy lista…- dijo una voz profunda que provenía de la entrada de la sala, allí dos mujeres impresionantes aparecieron frente a ellos. Narcisa lucía impecable con su cabello pulcramente tomado en un rodete alto vistiendo un abrigo largo hasta las pantorrillas dejando entre ver sus botas de tacón alto. Hermione a su lado se había cambiado su atuendo y lucía un hermoso vestido color negro ceñido a su cuerpo, su diseño era muy tradicional, de hecho todas sus ropas era antiguas, vestidos y capas pertenecientes a una joven Narcisa de hace veinte años, era lo mejor… así podrían demostrar lo lejanos que estaban de la comunidad mágica y lo ajenos que eran al paso de los años en anonimato. Su vestido puramente elegante dejaba a la vista un prominente escote en "v" que mostraba al descubierto su largo y hermoso cuello blanco y estilizado. Su cabello ahora suelto por su espalda estaba un poco más claro de lo normal y este caía lacio y sensual hasta llegar cerca de su cintura estrecha. Junto a su bello vestido una capa roja casi negra larga que se arrastraba por el suelo le otorgaban una apariencia fantasmagórica y tétrica.

- Te ves perfecta _hija…_pero creo que falta algo.- Hermione desvió su mirada fija en los ojos sorprendidos de Draco a Thius. Con cuidado el hombre extrajo de su bolsillo un hermoso e impresionante medallón que al calzárselo en su cuello este cayó prolongándose hasta casi quedar sobre su estómago. La hermosa cadena engarzada acaricio su cuello provocándole un escalofrío involuntario al contacto con el metal.- Era de mi esposa… ella pertenecía a la familia Rossier, es su reliquia familiar, de hecho la única que le quedó después de huir conmigo. Falleció al poco tiempo de haberla desposado, tal vez algún día te hable de ella, aunque parezca extraño, increíblemente tú me la recuerdas constantemente…- murmuró Thius con los ojos oscuros por un sentimiento que Hermione no alcanzó a descifrar.- ¡oh! Casi lo olvido… -dijo el hombre apuntando su ojo derecho con su varita- _oculus iterare…- _pronunció para luego apuntar ambos ojos de Hermione y cambiarles el color de un café a un gris tormenta como los de él.- Ahora estás perfecta…- termino de decir él con una sonrisa maliciosa- ¿estás lista para la acción?-

- Si… padre…- dijo ella con una voz profunda y aterciopelada. Theo casi no respiraba de la impresión, ahí estaba la Hermione de sus visiones, pero nunca antes la había sentido tan real como lo percibía ahora, esa mujer que se mostraba ante él era un mar de confusión e incertidumbre, muchas visiones intentaban venir a él desesperadas pero ninguna se materializaba para ser verdadera… por primera vez se había encontrado con la incertidumbre hecha persona. Algo había cambiado en Hermione a un nivel tan profundo que todo concepto que tenía de ella hasta ahora, parecía perecer ante sus ojos. Sumido en aquel mar de incertidumbre una visión llegó a su presente.

_Ahí estaba él, por lo que reconocía era la casa que servía de guarida a La Orden del Fénix, frente a él estaba Draco mirándole con impotencia y miedo, al lado de este Potter con rostro agotado alternaba su mirada de él a Draco._

- _Iré…- murmuró Draco respirando con dificultad- me está buscando, él aun confía en ti Nott, dile donde estaré… Potter se encargará de matarlo._

- _¿Estás seguro? Aun no sabemos cuánto poder le queda… ponerte de carnada tal vez no sirva de nada- dijo Harry mirando con severidad al rostro de Draco._

- _Y yo soy la serpiente cobarde…- Draco blanqueó los ojos hastiado.- Solo asegúrense de esconderla, no dejen que él la encuentre… está tan furioso que no sé de qué sería capaz de hacerle._

- _El señor Slytherin y tu madre están con ella… no la dejarán salir…- dijo Harry con determinación._

- _¿Quién lo asegura? Recuerda que estás hablando de ella… Potter a veces dudo en que realmente la conoces…_

_Una visión distinta vino, esta era muy distinta a la anterior, Theo vislumbro el caminar sosegado y exhausto de dos magos conocidos, los cuales escalaban una pradera empinada, ambos vestidos de Mortífagos._

- _Jamás debieron haberse burlado de mi nombre… eso estuvo mal Potty… no debiste rechazar mi amistad por elegirlo a él… nunca…-_

- _Cállate Malfoy, si sigues hablando te cerraré la boca con magia…- masculló Harry deteniéndose en su andar._

- _Como si eso me afectara… patético intento Potter… ¡Hermione me da más miedo cuando despierta por las mañanas! Ella actúa, no amenaza…- Theo escuchó como ambos reían ante ello distendidos._

_Una tercera visión vino a él, esta vez… él era el involucrado, ahí se vio frente a ella, Hermione estaba frente a él y toda la Orden del Fénix._

- _¡Cómo pudieron! ¡A nadie le importa lo que le pueda pasar! ¡nadie dijo nada, nadie evitó que él se fuera!-_

- _Hermione no fue nuestra decisión, Malfoy decidió ir solo…- Harry intentó acercarse pero la chica lo estrelló contra la pared con una explosión de magia involuntaria._

- _¡No digas eso! ¡no te permito que te justifiques así! ¡no escudes tu cobardía en la valentía de él! ¡Nadie lo quiere aquí, pero si él no está yo tampoco! ¡¿es que nadie lo entiende?!- Hermione caminó hacía el Theo de la visión y lo miró fijamente, uno de los ojos de la chica estaba completamente negro.- Dime dónde está Theo, en nombre de tu cariño hacia mí, en honor a la amistad que alguna vez compartiste con él, dime dónde está Draco…- rogó la chica._

La visión se fue tan rápido como llegó y allí frente a él estaba ella mirándole con detenimiento.

- Vámonos…- dijo Hermione acercándose a Draco y tomándole de la mano. En un gesto de respeto el alzó su mano y le besó el dorso en una demostración de apoyo y seguridad. Theo miró la escena contrariado, ambos se miraban diciendo todo y nada a la vez. Una visión vino a él con fuerza, de una manera extraña… como si esta hubiera estado reprimida de alguna forma… fue dolorosa, allí estaban ellos…_ besándose. _La certeza del tiempo de aquella imagen no la pudo definir, pero lo que ahora veía en su realidad le indicaba que ello ya había sucedido. Con la ira recorriendo sus venas se giró para no seguir viéndoles. Algo muy malo estaba pasándole a su habilidad… y debía averiguar qué era.

- Señor Slytherin…- dijo Theo extendiendo su brazo para una desaparición en conjunto. El mago sujetó el antebrazo de Theo con desconfianza mientras Tasun su serpiente se enrollaba en una de sus piernas.- Nos vemos allá Draco…- aseveró este desapareciendo en el sitio junto a Thius.

- Madre… - dijo Draco extendiéndole su brazo izquierdo mientras Hermione lo sujetaba con una mano por su hombro. La chica cerró los ojos ante la sensación de desaparición para reabrirlos ante un paraje desolador.- Aquí es Hermione… haz estrado en el dominio de los Mortífagos… - dijo Draco mirándola con ansiedad. Frente a ella todo era oscuridad y abandono un peñasco desnudo de roca fría y húmeda se cernía casi sobre ellos, Hermione pudo oler en el aire el aroma de las algas y el mar.

- Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien…- le susurró ella soltándose de él y caminando con ímpetu mientras se calzaba la capucha sobre su cabeza escondiendo su rostro. De su anillo Salazar se materializó junto a ella acompañándole. Con agilidad sorteó las rocas afinadas en el suelo y alcanzó a Thius que la esperaba junto a Theo en lo que se suponía era la entrada a la guarida. Nott miró a Salazar con los ojos muy abiertos, no entendía qué era esa cosa, uno de los misterios que hasta ahora lo mantenía alerta, no podía sobrepasar la magia de ese anillo… tal vez la intervención de esa magia ancestral estaba causando estragos en sus visiones, tal vez esa era la razón por la cual tantos detalles y certezas de sus visiones estaban fallando tan sonoramente. De alguna manera algo le decía que no debía fiarse de esa serpiente, de ese anillo, o sea lo que sea que se albergara dentro de ese objeto. Debía encontrar una forma de arrancar esa anillo del dedo de Hermione.

- Bien Anna…- le dijo el mago extendiéndole su brazo para escoltarla, Theo encabezando la comitiva pronunció unas palabras extrañas para dar acceso mágicamente a una descomunal puerta de piedra que se replegó pesadamente para darles paso. Un olor nauseabundo a encierro y moho invadió sus fosas nasales a modo de bienvenida.- Un nido de ratas- masculló Thius con desagrado y molestia. Una hilera de antorchas se encendieron a medida que avanzaban, Draco y su madre caminaban muy cerca de ellos a sus espaldas, de vez en cuando Hermione miraba a este último para tranquilizarlo, el chico estaba tan nervioso que hasta había olvidado cerrar ese vinculo que ambos compartían, ella podía sentir todo el estrés que este estaba padeciendo. Unos minutos después de su andar sintió la voz de Theo.

- Bien, atentos…- Hermione desvió su mirada al frente del chico Salazar a su lado se removió inquieto, ella respiro larga y pausadamente.

Un silencio abrumador los recibió en cuento ellos entraron, era un hall inmenso decenas y decenas de Mortífagos se encontraban en ese lugar apostados y se movían con total libertad, Hermione no pudo menos que sorprenderse, era el mismo lugar de la visión… buscó con la mirada algún rostro conocido, allí entre ellos estaba Blaise el cual la estaba mirando atentamente, a su lado Pansy Parkinson le observaba con el ceño fruncido, tratando de reconocerla bajo la capucha que escondía su rostro. Delante de ella un muchacho que se encontraba sentado en una roca la miraba con voracidad… Thius en silencio ni siquiera se dignó a mirar a su alrededor y solo se limitó a tratar de entender algo entre los innumerables cuchicheos de ese gran salón.

- _Ssaasaiii tessa…- _dijo Thius a su lado en voz alta haciéndole una seña a Tasun el cual bufó a un osado Mortífago que atraído por la curiosidad, se había atrevido a dar un paso hacia ellos. Todos enmudecieron ante esto, Hermione podía imaginarse la conmoción que debían sentir aquellos Mortífagos, el escuchar con sus propios oídos que alguien además de Voldemort hablase la lengua de las serpientes, debía ser inconcebible. Salazar a su lado se irguió sobre su cola elevándose por sobre ella olisqueando el aire en busca de alguna amenaza, sin duda él en su forma animal era realmente intimidante, vio como Parkinson y varios Slytherin de su generación retrocedieron un par de pasos aterrados.-

- _Aaaihaaa setse…- _pronunció ella con voz profunda y sensual provocando varias miradas de entre los hombres.- ¿Debemos quedarnos aquí como si fuéramos una exhibición?- preguntó Thius dirigiéndose a Theo el cual aun inmóvil observaba la reacción de los Mortífagos.- ni mi hija ni yo deberíamos recibir esta humillación…-

- Discúlpenme un momento, iré por mi señor de inmediato…- respondió este con una reverencia y desapareciendo en su sitio. Varios observaron la posición sumida de Theo, esto provoco que varios ojos reflejaran inquietud y desconcierto.

- ¿Qué es este lugar Draco?... pensé que la guarida de Riddle sería algo más acorde a un Slytherin…- dijo Hermione con desprecio aun tomada del brazo de su padre, recorriendo el lugar con sus ojos aun oculta de las miradas curiosas, solo su bello cabello caía por sobre su pecho dándole algo más de calidez a su semblante sombrío. Su comentario no pasó desapercibido al ganarse varias exclamaciones indignadas de Mortífagos que les rodeaban.

- Hola… preciosa…- una voz familiar la hizo volver su atención a un joven Mortífago que de la nada se había aparecido a su espalda y le había susurrado en el oído. Hermione pudo sentir su aliento sobre ella, el Mortífago olía a sangre… a pesar de estar impoluto ante ella, el olor a muerte lo tenía impregnado en su esencia.

- ¡APARTATE DE ELLA!- ordenó Draco exaltado blandiendo su varita en el cuello de Wells como si se tratase de un cuchillo, este levantando las manos comenzó a reír con sorna, pero sin quitar su atención de Hermione la cual inmóvil en su sitio sonrió.

- Calma Malfoy, no tocaré a la hermosa princesa… contigo presente…- aseveró el chico con molestia, pero no alcanzó a justificarse cuando Salazar se había lanzado sobre él con las fauces abiertas. El chico en un movimiento magistral se liberó de Draco y se agachó justo a tiempo para salir ileso del ataque mortal de Salazar retrocediendo varios pasos y poniendo ahora una distancia prudente de ella y Thius el cual molesto había empuñado su varita y apuntado al chico directo a la cabeza. Draco al lado de la serpiente blanca mantenía su varita en alto, amenazante.

- Dame un motivo Wells y te arrancaré la cabeza…- siseó Draco con ira desde su posición. Hermione veía miedo y fuego en los ojos de Draco, algo en ese Mortífago le daba escalofríos… lo recordaba ¡cómo no! Por él estaba ella en ese momento en ese lugar. Una risa suave y elegante salió de sus labios entreabiertos_, _risa que por un momento cortó la situación tensa que se estaba viviendo.

- No le hagas daño Draco…- dijo esta soltando el brazo de su padre y deslizando suavemente su mano por el hombro del chico como una caricia- la otra vez me divirtió bastante su presencia… además Tasun y Scutum quieren jugar con él ¿no es verdad pequeños?- todos los Mortífagos miraron con escalofríos como ambas serpientes chocaros sus enormes fauces con ansiedad ante la mención de sus nombres. Wells miraba a Hermione con hambre, una ansiedad que Draco ya había visto otras veces, ese maldito la deseaba.

El crujir de una puerta de madera interrumpió por unos segundos el duelo de miradas que Draco y Wells tenían, un segundo después un escalofrío recorrió a todos los presentes. Todos los Mortífagos sin excepción se inclinaron ante un individuo que caminaba hacia ellos escondido tras una túnica negra. Hermione sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba, ahí frente a ella estaba Lord Voldemort, este caminaba lentamente, con los pies desnudos y deformados por el tiempo, la piel de Riddle estaba reseca y arrugada, por instantes a Hermione le pareció ver a una serpiente a punto de mudar de piel, horrendo y asqueroso, sin embargo, eso pasó a segundo lugar en cuento observó sus ojos nítidos y llenos de emoción sádica.

No supo cómo ni cuándo, pero apenas si había terminado de observarlo, una magia abrumadora cayó sobre ella intentando penetrar sus defensas mentales, un terror invadió por unos segundos su pecho, Voldemort le estaba probando, sintió gritos, alaridos de sufrimiento y agonía, un fragmento de dolor indescriptible dentro de su alma atenazó con destruir su cordura, con esfuerzo evitó que la inigualable fuerza _del que no debe ser nombrado, _violara sus barreras, en el último instante inteligentemente desvió la atención del mismo liberando recuerdos voluntariamente de su reciente encuentro con Harry, gustosa probó la victoria de su treta en cuanto Riddle detuvo su ataque y se desvió por completo ante lo que ella le había mostrado. Esos segundos valiosos fueron suficientes para levantar sus escudos mentales al máximo, cuando volvió en sí puso percibir a la conciencia de Salazar llamándola desesperadamente a través del anillo, con calma le comunicó su victoria. Con un hechizo no verbal que Draco le había enseñado, expulsó sin contemplaciones la conciencia de Voldemort de su mente, aquella invasión a sus recuerdos no se comparaba ni en un ápice al nivel que Draco ni de Blaise poseían, ni las veces que habían practicado con Legeremancia, la magia _del que no debe ser nombrado_ era abrumadora y terrible, sin punto de comparación… un quejido casi inaudible salió de su boca después de evitar la intrusión de él. Con orgullo y tratando de demostrar fuerza alzó su mentón desafiante.

- ¿Qué clase de bienvenida es esta? ¿atacas a mi hija sin contemplación alguna? ¿qué quieres probar Riddle?- Dijo Thius con el ceño fruncido y preocupado. _El que no debe ser nombrado _avanzó más hacia ellos, Hermione observó a través de su capa como _él_ sonreía con satisfacción.

- Solo comprobaba…- dijo Voldemort con voz rasposa mirando a Thius con los ojos muy abiertos. Y luego a ella con curiosidad.

- Eso solo nos confirma que si eres de la familia…- se atrevió a decir ella con voz profunda pero sin sentimiento alguno. Hermione al lado de Thius miraba cada expresión de su enemigo.- Un Slytherin jamás confía en nadie más que en sí mismo…-

- Eres poderosa, nadie ha logrado repeler mi ataque con tanta civilidad y elegancia… - dijo Voldemort mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos con una risa ambiciosa. Ese era el momento más natural y propicio, con los nervios a flor de piel levantó ambas manos a su rostro para por fin quitarse la capucha, de reojo se percató de que todas las miradas estaban sobre ella. Silencio y más silencio. Hermione miró a Voldemort a los ojos, este estaba inmóvil y le devolvía la mirada de forma asesina.

- ¿Qué?...- dijo ella con sarcasmo- seréis uno más de los incautos que osan llamarme _Hermione…- _dijo ella levantando la barbilla y regalándole una sonrisa ladeada y llena de maldad a los presentes. Sentía que por dentro se moría, muchos Mortífagos se removieron inquietos ante la mención de su nombre, más aun cuando ella les miró directamente y reconocieron en ella a _ella_. Muchos dudaron pero los mismos Mortífagos que antes estaban el Malfoy Manor se encargaron de apaciguar a sus compañeros por orden de Theo. Ella suspiró con agotamiento.- Bueno… no puedo esperar una reacción diferente, ¡incluso Potter casi muere hoy en mis manos por la impresión que se llevó! Bueno… - Hermione miró a Voldemort, este le miraba con ojos indiferentes…- él se lo buscó, lamento si me entrometí en asuntos que no me conciernen… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Porqué tanto mutismo señores?... Parecen que estuvieran viendo a un fantasma…- masculló con ironía-

- No tienes que dar explicaciones de nada hija, que esa asquerosa impura se haya asemejado a ti, no es más que una indeseable coincidencia… - dijo Thius con enojo y voz profunda.

- Siento que debo padre… odio que tantos pares de ojos me miren de esa forma… ¡no deberían siquiera atreverse a levantar sus rostros! Con esa insolencia ¡¿No saben a quienes están mirando?!- amenazó ella con determinación y una calma abrumadora, Salazar bufó molesto a su lado apoyando su advertencia.- les advierto que si alguien se atreve a mencionar el nombre de esa impura en mi presencia, cobraré la ofensa con su vida…

- Lamento su molestia… es mi error no advertir a mi gente de usted…- dijo Theo con inquietud dirigiéndose a Hermione directamente la cual aun furibunda miraba a todos los presentes con ira en sus hermosos ojos grises.

- Pues entonces diles quienes somos Mortífago decadente…- ordenó Thius con enojo.- No somos un espectáculo del cual deban disfrutar.

- Bajen sus cabezas…- ordenó Theo con voz profunda- ante ustedes tienen a los dos últimos sobrevivientes sangre pura de la casa de Slytherin.- Una que otra exclamación ahogada y murmullos inquietos de regaron por todo el salón, Hermione veía duda, desconcierto y miedo en los Mortífagos presentes.

- ¡MENTIRA! ¡ES LA SANGRE SUCIA!- A Hermione se le congeló la sangre, una voz femenina había gritado aquello a todo pulmón provocando que su voz resonara por todos los rincones de esa sala de piedra, haciendo imposible que alguien no lo oyera. Solo bastó esa mención para que Salazar se deslizara por el frio suelo de roca a una velocidad inhumana y saltara sobre la mujer agarrándola salvaje y cruelmente por el cuello con sus fauces abiertas. Desde donde estaba pudo oír claramente el crujir de los huesos de la mujer al romperse en las fauces de su serpiente; gritos desgarradores salían de la boca de la Mortífago que ahora era sacudida en el suelo.

- _Saiiiistese…- _dijo Hermione acercándose al sitio en donde la mujer yacía tendida cubierta en su sangre, sus tacones finos resonaban en las frías paredes del salón de piedra produciendo ecos, en su andar su hermosa y aterciopelada capa color sangre se arrastraba junto con ella dándole la apariencia de un felino al asecho, paso a paso se acercó máss a la mujer presa de su serpiente, ésta un vivía pero respiraba con dificultad. Salazar ante su orden en pársel soltó a la mujer y se enrolló a sus pies como un cachorro feliz. Con una mueca macabra Hermione se inclinó sobre la víctima de Salazar y le sonrió.

- A Scutum no le gusta que ofendan a su madre… te advierto que la próxima vez no le detendré a que te cene como a una rata ¿sí? ¿has entendido?- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa inocente en sus bellos labios rosas.- Ciérrale la herida o se desangrará…- ordenó ella con voz hastiada a Pansy Parkinson que justamente estaba a un metro de ella impávida.-

- Anna…- dijo Thius irritado y molesto. Hermione rodó los ojos fastidiada ante una Pansy que la miraba casi sin respiración.- deja de jugar…-

- Si… padre…- Hermione se levantó desde su sitio y comenzó a alejarse de Pansy, no se despidió de ella, y simplemente le dio la espalda de forma fría y cortante. Parkinson observó inmóvil como esa mujer regresaba al lado de su padre siendo seguida por su espeluznante serpiente blanca que ahora con el hocico lleno de sangre se veía aun más terrorífica de lo que ya era. Aun conmocionada la chica se inclinó sobre la Mortífago que a esas alturas se estaba ahogando con su propia sangre y en murmullos comenzó a cerrar las heridas y la piel desgarrada que la serpiente le había dejado en el cuello y parte del brazo.

- ¿Qué deseas tú con mi hija?- preguntó el mago acercándose a Voldemort para quedar a un metro de él - Has enviado por ella a la fuerza y haz alterado nuestro descanso y anonimato en Malfoy Manor… Haz invadido nuestra privacidad incomodando al guardián de mi hija y su madre… ¿qué es lo que te propones involucrándonos en tu guerra Riddle?.- Dijo Thius hablando fuerte y de manera gutural, Tasun a sus pies siseaba inquieto. Voldemort no hablaba, miraba a Thius a Hermione y a las serpientes con una mescla de sentimientos en su rostro, anhelo, fascinación, locura, ambición… pero por sobre todo maldad.

- Lo que deseo, es el deseo de todo sangre pura…- contestó este con calma, observando de reojo como Hermione rascaba con dedicación a Scutum bajo la quijada. Voldemort se fue acercando a ella como un depredador, muchos esperaban impacientes la reacción de su señor, de ese instante dependía el actuar de los vástagos de este mismo, si él la aceptaba nadie pondría en duda la veracidad de la situación. Hermione al percatarse de eso viró para mirarlo directa y fijamente, un deja vú vino en ese instante justo en el momento en que Lord Voldemort extendía su mano raquítica y tomaba entre sus dedos un mechón de sus cabellos olisqueándolo cual animal rastrero, parte de la predicción de Theo se realizó en ese preciso instante, ella completamente compenetrada en su papel de Anna no hizo movimiento alguno, limitándose a mantener la mirada fija y alerta, cual serpiente, cual Slytherin era, fría y calculadora. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de él tuvo la certeza de que su papel como Anna había dado resultado.

- _La misma mirada de satisfacción…- _pensó ella celebrando en su interior su segunda victoria ese día, primero había logrado convencer a su mejor amigo… cuan cierto era el dicho muggle que dice que tienes que engañar primero a tus amigos para después engañar a tus enemigos. Si Harry se lo había creído por qué él no, además contaban con el apoyo de Theo, obviamente la tranquilidad con la cual _el que no debe ser nombrado _le había recibido, era sin lugar a dudas por que Theo ya le había advertido de ella. El peso de la evidencia que la acompañaba era rotunda, se suponía que Hermione Granger estaba muerta, Draco estaba junto a ella, Theo le apoyaba, Thius le secundaba, Salazar y su anillo le cuidaban… hablaba pársel… ¿qué otra prueba podría exigir de su identidad?.

- Cuál es tu nombre… querida…- dijo Voldemort a muy cerca de ella, con asco pudo sentir sobre sus mejillas el aliento nauseabundo _del que no debe ser nombrado._ Con una frialdad que le sorprendió a ella misma se dio el lujo de mirarlo en detalle no deteniéndose en su escrutinio, de forma descarada se dio el lujo de fruncir el ceño ante detalles que a ella le parecían asquerosos desde su falta de cabello hasta su nariz de serpiente… Voldemort parecía sorprendido por su actitud osada, pero a la vez parecía entusiasmado por su descubrimiento. Con los labios apenas separados ella se acercó hasta su oído y con su voz profunda susurró en él su nombre.

- Soy Anna Altair Slytherin… mi señor…- dijo ella separándose e inclinando imperceptiblemente su cabeza en señal de saludo, sin interrumpir su duelo de miradas, como midiendo sus capacidades cual rivales inevitables, desafiantes y peligrosos. Por un instante Hermione casi pudo ver una sonrisa de triunfo en la boca viperina de él.

- Venid conmigo, os llevaré a un lugar digno…- dijo Lord Voldemort, haciéndole una seña a Theo con la mano, al instante le muchacho se acercó a ella con la intención de escoltarla.

- No se atreva a tocarme…- se atrevió a decir ella con frialdad ignorando la presencia de Nott a su lado el cual se detuvo a unos centímetros de tocar su brazo oculto bajo la capa de viaje. Hermione vio un destello de curiosidad en los ojos _del que no debe ser nombrado.-_ puedo moverme por mí misma… además aun no perdono tu insolencia, te sugiero evites acercarte a mí o no respondo por lo que Scutum quiera hacerte- contestó ella mirándole con desprecio al tiempo que Salazar se deslizaba por entre las piernas de Theo como en un juego escalofriante.

- Joven Malfoy, aguarde aquí…- Ordenó Thius con solemnidad ante una reverencia afirmativa del chico y yendo a recibir la mano blanca y delicada de Hermione que había aparecido desde debajo de su capa. Hermione no miró a Draco, solo se limitó a seguir en su papel, perfecta y fría. Lord Voldemort extendió su mano hacia ella con la intención de realizar una desaparición conjunta, por un leve segundo sintió asco y repulsión, más tuvo que contenerse y asirla con suavidad, en su pecho sintió una oleada de angustia que no provenía de ella, casi podía decir que Draco la estaba llamando a alaridos en su pensamiento. Un segundo después sintió como su cuerpo se desvanecía para desaparecer junto a Thius, Salazar y Tasun junto a ella.

* * *

Chan-Chan! Les he dejado con los pelos de punta ¿a que si?.

**Opinión personal:**

A mis queridos amigos, lamento la demora… he trabajado en este capítulo por varias semanas, para mí es sumamente crucial e importante, aquí en él se vieron por fin realizados lo más grandes temores de nuestros protas, (uf y los dos, de una, soy una salvaje!) válgase una bóveda en Gringotts, de cuantas veces lo corregí para que resultara lo más creíble y espeluznante posible. No por nada me demoré tanto en subir esta entrega, fue difícil, Merlín es testigo de mis lágrimas y mis casi inexistentes uñas (me las comí de los nervios borrando y reescribiendo cuando no quedaba satisfecha). Me costó quedar conforme con esto. Trataba de ser más rápida de llegar al meollo del asunto, pero me era imposible no explicar las sensaciones que me imaginaba… sería una falta abominable no relatar con detalle lo que mis amados personajes sentían por dentro, fue complicadísimo relatar desde casi cuatro puntos de vistas diferentes… de Hermione, Anna, Salazar y (Scutum) le puse así porque hasta ahora me doy cuenta que no le tenía nombre en sí, para los no conocedores Scutum es una constelación "Escudo" traducido al español. Je. Para quienes no lo sepan Altair el segundo nombre de Anna también es una constelación Traducido es Águila. Me pareció apropiado para su nueva yo fuerte y peligrosa.

Temo que este capítulo no llene sus expectativas, y me muero de la expectación por su recibimiento... aaahhh me bajo lo insegura otra vez, pero no puedo demorarlo más... aun después de haber borrado partes que consideré inadecuadas, siento que aun me falta algo… (o quizás es mi inseguridad, llevo más de 20 cap y aun dudo… bueno… soy así.) No seáis crueles conmigo yo los amo!

**Agradecimientos especiales**.

**Anisaberu-chan:** Como prometí, no me olvide de tu cumpleaños, aunque atrasado FELICIDADES, este capítulo va para ti! Espero leer tu primer fic muy pronto!

**Maggie Malfoy:** Querida! Se te van podrir los ojos!, jaja…no puedo creer que te hayas leído la historia de un solo tiro!, niña eso te hace muy mal!, aparte de preocupar a tu pobre madre te puedes quedar ciega….. (que rayos! yo también lo hice una vez con un Dramione que leí… dormí 3 horas y tenía que levantarme temprano para ir a trabajar… fue atroz… babeaba mi escritorio de puro sueño) Que mal, no lo vuelvas a hacer….! Jejejeje….WOA! pero qué review! De verdad aluciné con tus palabras, estoy feliz de que te gustara mi historia, reviews como los tuyos son los que me llenan de ganas e inspiración, espero no defraudarte jamás, me esforzaré para que te sigas emocionando y desvelando! Jajaja! nos leemos.

**Ian, Walixela, Nati, Sagiie, Shelan, MiMundoAlReves:** Bienvenidas nuevas amigas y os! Gracias por su apoyo.

**Nasuada:** Theo en este fic, es la palabra "incertidumbre", solo te puedo aclarar que la personalidad y el actuar de este chico se basa en el sentir de dos Theos en constante conflicto, un Theo del pasado con recuerdos que anhela y un Theo del presente con deseos que quiere realizar, es una batalla que él peleará hasta en el final del fic, en donde uno de los dos Theos garará… cuál de ellos será… (no te lo diré tendrás que leerlo uajaja!).. muchas gracias por tu apoyo constante e incondicional, esperaré tu review ansiosa.

**Maggie Night:** Merlín niña! Tu review me dejo nerviosa! Se nota que lo escribiste cuando terminaste de leerlo, esta cargado de tus emociones jajjaja me reí mucho! Pues contigo comprobé que si puedo transmitir lo que siento cuando escribo, me haces muy feliz por ello, espero que con este cap no te haya dado un infarto jajaj saludos, esperaré emocionada tu opinión! Saludos y que no te pillen leyendo cuando debes hacer tus deberes, por cara de que estas estudiando… (es efectivo) je.

**Luna White 29:** Tranquila amiga… en esta historia Ron saldrá en su momento, su papel será importante… tan solo te diré un dicho muy chileno… "nadie sabe para quien trabaja…" el resto lo dejo a tu imaginación jijiji… Saludos espero que este cap te haya gustado.

**Monsther Malfoy:** Querida definitivamente tienes habilidades de vidente, mira que le atinaste a varias predicciones con tu review anterior, espero que no te haya decepcionado! Cuidate mucho y muchas gracias por tu apoyo!

**MalfoyPrincezz:** Linda! Me inspira tu entusiasmo, gracias por tu apoyo, saber que muchas amigas esperan con ansias mi actualización me emociona snif… snif… GRACIAS!

**BlackRose2797:** Amiga con respecto a tu duda, efectivamente es dialogo en específico se refería a que Luna no dejara que los chicos se quedaran helados, ¡Ginny no hizo nada!, fue tanto el impacto en ella al verla que eso en una situación extrema le habría forzosamente costado la vida, (por eso la advertencia de Herms) Luna debía ayudar a los chicos a creer que ella _bueno _no era ella. Gracias por tu gran review me encanta cuando son largos pues así de alguna forma comienzo a conocerlas jejejej!

**Sofrix:** aun no me olvido de ti, aun espero que me muestres los dibujos que creaste!

**Athefrod:** Siempre es un deleite leer tus comentarios, te lo repito, siento que contigo logré una conexión que con pocas amigas del fic he logrado, tus puntos de vista de alguna manera siempre me abren a nuevos cuestionamientos que me hacen involuntariamente a exigirme más y más en el nivel de los capítulos. De Verdad mi mayor deseo es que ustedes realicen su sueño de ver a Draco y Hermione juntos como no lo vimos en la saga de Rowling… espero de verdad no defraudar a nadie y siempre contar con el apoyo de las lindas amigas que me hecho a través de este mundo mágico. Un saludo a una especial amiga Venezolana que vale mucho! ANIMO! Pta: ADORO TUS TESTAMENTOS!

**Chi002:** Como siempre tu review me es inspirador tú y Athefrod son mis dos grandes inspiraciones, siempre pienso en esas dos amigas cuando estoy cansada y siento que no puedo seguir escribiendo de alguna manera omnipresente siempre de dan porras! Por ustedes no me rindo! Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional sos grande!

**A todas las amigas que no nombre siempre están conmigo gracias! (no alcanzo a nombrarlas porque en el capítulo anterior batí record de reviews… aaaaahhhh son tantas amigas de da penita no poder agradecerles a todas personalmente…**

Bueno me despido hasta la próxima!

**Nox.**


End file.
